Canine Love
by AndrewJohnston7
Summary: You think you know yourself? What if you have a primal side that thinks otherwise? What if there is a side of you, hidden deep within and only comes out when the time is right? Well, Nick certainly learnt that he had a pretty surprising one when he met with Officer Aaron Wolford on a faithful day. Love at first sight, or primal urges in control? Let's see about that!
1. The Howling Wolf

It was a sunny spring morning in Zootopia, mammals were walking down the streets minding their own businesses, going to work or just simply jogging/working out. The main square of Downtown was always full of animals from all species even this early in the morning. The main cause for this is because the City Hall, the Zootopia City Plaza, the Zootopia Elementary School and the building of the ZPD Precint 1 was situated around the aforementioned square.

Precint 1 is the biggest ZPD building in all of Zootopia, a pretty modest staircase pointing at the inviting glass doors of the enormous circular building. It is the most well-known Precinct for several reasons: First of all, only the best, strongest and most determined cops get to work here, under the Chief of the ZPD, Adrian Bogo's supervision. You have to reach top 3 in the end of the Police Academy year, which is harder than surviving 1 week in Tundratown without heating, with only having 1 leg and without food, and that's saying something.

Secondly, it was the center of the infamous case, labeled as „The Nighthowler Conspiracy". The building was always under the attack of several reporters wanting to know about the missing mammals, said mammals going savage, and lastly, the official report after the Case was cracked. The building has never seen more animals before than in those weeks. There took place the simply named „The Press Conference", where Officer Judy Hopps, the ZPD's first rabbit officer gave that interview that almost tore the city apart with her only real friendship, since she arrived into the city, with the sly and handsome con-artist fox, Nicholas Wilde.

Speaking of these two, they were currently having a fight about the importance of the „c-word" in the bullpen, where their officers surrounded them. A lot of officers found great entertainment in eavesdropping on these two regularly. This time, Judy wanted to persuade Nick not to call him that belittling word, which he still couldn't understand the reasoning behind after all this time. Their friendly banter was interrupted when Chief Bogo stormed into the bullpen looking as annoyed as usual, but a lot of officer (Judy and Nick included) thought, that it is just a mask that wants to conceal his real feelings. And they will give it to him, it is a damn good mask.

''Alright, everyone SHUT IT!" The usual welcoming hoots stopped.

''Today is pretty quiet, which doesn't mean we can put our guard down, we still have to be vigilant, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" shouted Bogo which was answered with several 'Yes sir!'-s, which was rewarded by a grunt from Bogo.

''Alright, usual assignments, Fangmeyer, Snarlof, McHorn: there have been petty pickpocketings reported around Sahara Square, try to catch as many of them as possible, Johnson, Grizzoli, Delgato: Tundra Town SWAT, Hopps, Wilde…"

The Chief paused. he secretly did that so he could mess with those two. He doesn't necessarily hold a grudge against them, he actually thinks they are his best officers (not like he will ever admit that), but they can cause the chief migraine in record time with their unprofessional behaviour, especially Wilde with his ''funny" jokes.

''Usual Patrol around Downtown." said the Chief after the brief pause. The decision got a sigh of relief from the fox and slightly disappointed but nevertheless determined look from the bunny.

''And lastly Wolford: you are falling behind on paper work, so today you will complete it, I want those reports on my desk today.'' grunted Bogo with some could have sworn was a sad smile on his face for a second. Bogo thought that Wolford was an excellent officer, but he was lacking a partner, so it was always harder for him to find some tasks for him around the city.

''Dismissed.'' With that, the buffalo left the bullpen.

* * *

The fox and the bunny successfully stopped a robbery from a jewellery store, gave out 3 speeding tickets, and answered a noise complaint within 2 hours. In other words: a usual day for both mammals, who couldn't be more satisfied with their morning and job. They were currently walking towards the glass door of the Precinct 1 for their morning report for the Chief. It was not a procedure, but since these two do catch more perps in a morning, than some officers do in a day, the Chief insisted that they return at 11 am, so they could file their so-called morning report. Little did they know that their lives was about to turn for the better.

''I'm telling you Carrots, you are intimidatingly cute when you use your oh-so-professional tone, which I didn't know was possible to begin with.'' mocked Nick stepping inside the building.

''How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me cute, and my 'oh-so-professional tone' gets more work done in a single conversation than you in a week, lazy fox" retorted Judy with a frown. She really loathed that godforsaken word.

''Oh come on, how many times do I have to tell you that i don't mean cute in a stereotypical manner, you know, it is supposed to be a compliment…..most of the time" mumbled Nick with a smirk on his face and the last part as a slight whisper. Lucky for him, even her super rabbit hearing was unable to catch that part.

''Sure, Slick, but still, no more cute from you or i persuade my parents not to send their famous blueberry for a very disrespectful fox" said Judy, with a smug grin nearly identical to Nick's. Now that got an immediate reaction from the now shocked fox.

''You wouldn't" gasped Nick with a face, that screamed horror.

''Watch me'' said Judy. before Nick could reply, the Precinct doors burst open. It was a hedgehog with a very panicked face.

''OFFICERS, PLEASE, HELP ME, I WAS ROBBED!" yelled the hedgehog. Nick and Judy immediately ran to her help, but was stopped by the Hedgehogs paw. She suddenly changed to wear an unimpressed, slightly disgusted, what-do-you-think-you-are-doing frown on her face.

'' I said Officers, not a cute bunny, who thinks she can wear masquerades and pretend to roleplay Policeman with a Sneaky fox _!"_

Unbeknownst to the three, everyone in the hall (even Chief Bogo, who came out of his office) was witnessing the scene with wide eyes and shocked expressions. At the reception desk, where usually Benjamin Clawhauser was eating his beloved doughnuts and listening to Gazelle songs, was the same Cheetah with eyes so wide that they might just pop out. He was accompanied by Officer Wolford, the funny and good-hearted timber wolf who was on a friendly basis with almost everyone in the building. He was just about to sign some paperwork for Clawhauser when the commotion started. He wanted to turn around to see what the yelling was about, when he heard the 5 words that was said with venom in the tone: **_cute, bunny, sneaky, fox_**. Instead of turning around, his sudden confusion turned to deep anger and after every word that was said with utter hatred, he gripped the pen that he was signing the papers with, with more and more force.

In the meantime both the bunny and the fox was taken aback from the sudden outburst and hatred and were deemed speechless. They could only stare with the same wide eyes at the hedgehog.

The hate continued: '' I can't believe that our city has fallen so deep that they hired mammals to the police so **_useless-''_**

Wolford gripped the pen stronger.  
''- ** _untrustworthy_** -''  
Even stronger.  
'' ** _-incompetent-''  
_** Even stronger and now accompanied with a deep a growl.  
''-and no good, they should hire some mammals who can do some actual police job, and should fire this **_weak bunny_** and **_filthy fox_**!"

 _SNAP!_

The pen finally gave out to the timber wolf's grip and broke in two with a snap so loud it echoed through the hall. Everyone froze and looked at the **very pissed** wolf, who looked like was about to charge and kill the hedgehog.

'' **SHUT YOUR USELESS MOUTH!"** –howled Wolford and started to march towards the now totally shocked and stunned hedgehog.

''Just who do you think you are?! Bursting into the precinct, screaming bloody murder, then accusing the very same department, that you wanted help from, for being incompetent in choosing their employees?! And did you know that belittling and stereotyping two officers of the law, inside the ZPD building could land you into **jail for HATE SPEECH,** **ASSAULT ON MULTIPLE OFFICERS AND PUBLIC DISTURBANCE, HUH?! TELL ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY SHOULDN'T I JUST CUFF YOU, OR BETTER YET, TASE YOU AND BRING YOU INTO CUSTODY RIGHT NOW?!"** At this point Wolford was panting after such a scream fest. Even the Chief was taken aback and got a bit scared by his sudden change of behaviour of his usually calm and collected Officer.

After 20 or so seconds of tension filled silence, Wolford sighed and spoke up with less anger in his voice: ''You have two choice now: One, you apologise to these two nice officers for your bigotry, tell them what happened, and let them help you without further comments , or two, say one more negative thing about them and i swear to god will tranquillize you, consequences be damned."

The hedgehog gulped and found her voice finally: ''Erm…heh….I-I'm sorry for my behaviour, and…. and m-my purse got stolen just n-now." She looked at the ground with still wide eyes.

Instead of Nick and Judy, Wolford spoke up again in a very unamused tone: ''You mean the one that is literally hanging from your spikes, on your back?" he pointed out.

The hedgehog reached over and found her purse. ''Oh silly me, heheh, i don't know how this bad girl ended up here, heher…T-thank you for your h-help officers, have a nice day" she blurted out, then sprinted out from the hall. For several seconds everybody just stared at the Precinct doors, where todays gossip material just left.

 _Sob….Sob…Whimper…_

Unbeknownst to everyone, after the hedgehog left the building, Wolford collapsed on the floor and was now crying in a fetus pose on the cold ground with his gaze looking at nothing in particular and hugging himself with his own tail. This immediately got the Chief out of his wide eyed frozen state, and rushed down as quickly as he could. In the mean time Judy and Nick rushed to Wolford and started to soothe him anyway they could. They couldn't believe what just happened. Their colleague, who they didn't even speak 5 words altogether, stood up for them in the best and truest way possible. They knew that the timber wolf was a good mammal, but never got to the point where they could chat and bond a bit. After this display, both of them placed ''becoming friends with Wolford" as a number one priority on their list of life goals.

''It's okay Wolfie, everything is gonna be alright, you did well…." whispered Nick while hugging the wolf. It was very unlike him, since he was a fox, thus not a very affectionate mammal, but somewhy he felt an urge to hug the fellow canine as tight as he could, hoping that all his problems will disappear. He even started to groom the wolf's head without noticing.

Bogo got down to the ground floor and now was towering over the 3 mammals on the ground. Before he could speak, he noticed the other officers staring at them with a mix of interest, pity and shock on their faces. Let's just say Bogo did not appreciate that.

''DOES ANY OF YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THEN TO STAND AND NOT DO YOUR ASSIGNMENTS?!" shouted Bogo. Upon hearing this, every officer continued to their assigned task. Bogo sighed while feeling the already growing headache. He will definitely need to take a pill when he gets back to his office. He looked down and saw Judy sitting beside the 2 Canines, petting Wolford's hand, while looking at the Chief waiting for their next order, While Nick was humming a lullaby for the now only rarely sobbing Wolford who looked like he just lost his family. Needless to say, even Bogo couldn't hide his sorrow, even though it did kind of amuse him seeing Wilde acting so out of character.

He wondered what should be his next move. Their officers obviously couldn't carry on their assignments in their current state-of-mind, especially Wolford. Although it will hurt a bit not to have Wolford's paperwork today, and will probably have to make a very annoying phone call to the IA, but he would rather have the phone call today and tomorrow the complete paperwork, than force the broken wolf to finish it.

''Wilde, Hopps, Wolford." All of them looked at him, waiting for what would happen next.

''Take the day off….. Wilde, Hopps, make sure Wolford will be on 100% mental and emotional state when he comes back, you can take as many day off as you feel like, but you must return with a newfound determination and discipline. After you three returned, come immediately to my office where we will discuss what happened today." said Bogo trying to keep his tough exterior. ''Dismissed."

Clawhauser was witnessing everything, and with his cheerful attitude, it didn't take a lot of time to shake off the sorrow and the shock. He immediatelly got a fantastic idea from seeing Nick and Wolford interact. He glanced at the group that was now dissolved. After he made sure the Bogo went back to his office, and the bunny and the two canines got out of the Precinct he opened the Messenger App on his phone and started to make a new group. He added everyone to this chat group, except the Chief, Nick, Judy and Wolford. After giving the group a proper name he giggled and pocketed his phone. Soon tens of notifications arrived at his phone. When he glanced at it 5 minutes later, he almost squealed in delight

 _You have 2 new message(s) in the Group: "Wildehopps Betting pool"_

 _You have 13 new message(s) in the Group "Wildeford Betting pool"_


	2. A Howling Car Ride

Bogo stepped into the office with a distressed look on his face and probably the biggest headache since Wilde's fart-pillow prank that he managed to pull out on the Bogo. This is not what he had planned for the day, he planned on cooling down in his office, watch some Gazelle videos, unnecessarily check up on his officers and chew them out if they didn't follow the tiniest regulations. But instead, he had to get one of the stupidest and most bigoted hedgehog in the whole city running into his building, and the only 3 officers, that was constantly victims of prejudice throughout their entire life, in one way or another, just had to be the closest. It's like a damn cooking show where the Precinct was the bowl, and every ingredient had to be in the perfect place, at the perfect time and had to act perfectly in order to get the situation out of hand. The Chef's identity is a big secret, although Bogo has some good guesses and it varies between fate, destiny, luck, god or some inmammal power that apparently shares the same ''humor" as Wilde.

Siting down in his desk and leaning back in his chair, he started to replay the events in his head. As the Chief of the ZPD, he had to be one of the, if not the cleverest mammal in the department. He had the hunches, that were always correct, he could read mammals like a book (only Wilde was able to confuse him once or twice, damn that fox) and he was pretty educated, so he knew some stuff even about the rarest species in Zootopia. Lucky for him, he was pretty familiar with Canines and Lagomorphs, so it wasn't too hard to salvage the useful information.

 _The first question is, what happened that was able to make Wolford's thought-to-be-non-existent temper come out of hiding, and what was the reason that he had that major break down?_

Of course, he knew everything about his officers. After every rookie graduates, they have to have a little ''chit-chat" with the chief, where he will use the sneakiest means of interrogation to get every little secret from the rookie. He knew about what happened in that Carrot Day festival, knew how this Gideon Grey scratched Hopps' face, he knew about Wilde's dreams of becoming a Junior Ranger Scout and ultimately failing (although after hearing how, the Chief kind of lost it. Let's just say, he needed to get a new table), he knew about his earlier not-so law friendly life and knew Wolford's childhood aswell. His height was very low below average until the age of 15, until which he was constantly bullied, mainly by other wolves. Bogo knew that there is more to it, and that the wolf was hiding some things, but after getting to know him better, Bogo decided to make an exception, and stop prying.

It would make sense for the timber wolf's break down, since the way the hedgehog treated Hopps and Wilde must have reminded him of his own childhood. But his anger…. it couldn't have been only that. In order to be so uncharacteristic, he needed a superior motive. Childhood experiences from nearly 2 decades before doesn't make you threaten a citizen in the middle of ZPD with tasering or tranquillising. He knew that the duo and the wolf wasn't on friend bases, he rarely saw them together. Then what was the cause of the sudden temper?

 _Never mind, I will inquire about it when they get back and when i don't feel like my head is gonna pop from pressure._

Then there is Wilde's behaviour when his fellow canine broke down sobbing. Bogo thought he would be the one watching Hopps calm the wolf down, while awkwardly shifting in place and not knowing what to do, but it was him who rushed to the wolf and soothed him. Bogo couldn't pinpoint what made him do that, and the uncosncious grooming /lullaby singing was beyond Bogo.

 _He lost his facade for the longest time since i met him. He only loses it if something very serious is the matter. The grooming, the humming and the tail wrapping must be some kind of Canine pack thing for the injured._

Bogo's eyes burst open.

 _Wait what? Tail wrapping? Did he…. oh no… Wilde totally did wrap his tail around Wolford and vice versa, probably unconsciously. That's the signs of protectiveness that just screams ''mine" from every corner especially for Canines and Felines. Could that mean….? Hm, if I'm right, then… i can't decide if that's good or bad. Probably bad._

Bogo started to think about the consequences, if his perfect hunch was as perfect as it was before and if both Wilde and Wolford are really ''playing for the other team" (or both teams, it doesn't matter,) and maybe they do have some hidden feelings for each other, then could the Chief make them realise it? (Bogo is actually a big romantic softie, but he will be dead before anyone finds it out). A plan started to form in his head. If he succeeds, he will get the mayor to eat from his hooves. The mayor was a pretty young but nonetheless clever Bengali Tiger. His campaign wants to push species equality, peace between Predator and Prey, interspeciesm and the acceptance of other sexualities. The Chief was one of the first to openly support the mayor's campaign, and helped him win the election. If Bogo's plan would succeed, the mayor will probably be his lifelong slave in a meaning. He will probably have to propose some changes to procedures about partnerships and fraternization in the ZPD, but it's worth the effort. To top it off, he could make himself and his wife proud knowing that he truly did help ''make the world a better place" as Hopps would say.

Adrian Bogo smiled. He had a perfect plan, that will make his life easier and better. He started to dial a number he loathed, but now this was his gate for an easier future.

''Hello it's Bogo…No Hopps and Wilde is still not a ''thing'', but listen, I think i have a better plan that would be a huge win for both of us if you are interested….Interested? Splendid! Now listen…"

* * *

Nick and Judy walked out of the Precinct to their police cruiser with a very tired and dazed Wolford on their shoulders. They managed to get him sit down in the car, brought some drink for him, which he thanked gratefully, and gulped it down by one swing. Judy was the first to break the silence after getting in the car with Nick.

''Soooooo, Wolford-''

''Aaron."'

''Huh?" asked Judy.

''Call me Aaron, i think after what went down, first names are a bit too formal, plus we are not on duty anyway." explained Wolford.

''I will still call you Wolfie, it suits you better" replied Nick stubbornly. Nick and Judy expected some kind of protest or inquiry against the nickname, most mammals they meet get a unique name from the fox, and he is usually asked about the necessity, which always amuses Judy. She knows that there is no fighting against it, once he gives someone a pet name, he will use it, as long as Judy hates the c-word, and you bet it will take a long time.

But Aaron's reaction surprised them both.

''Sure, i like it. I like pet names in general, I always gave my brothers and sisters some, they hate it, but they know there is no running from them. I think they resigned already, since they stopped protesting and some even crack a smile when they hear their own." replied Aaron with a warm smile.

Nick was dumbstruck. He hadn't met anyone who wouldn't oppose their given nickname, but Aaron seems to not only be fond of his, he actually shares the joy of annoying others with them. A small drop of warmth spread through his chest, but he was in the middle of appreciating the wolf, so he did not notice.

''Buuuuuuuut, let's make things interesting."-continued Aaron with a sly grin, half lidded eyes and one of his paw stroking his own chin. Judy was already fearing if the two Canines join powers, the whole Precinct will be on top of its head.

''And prey tell, what do you have in that head of yours Wolfie?"-inquired Nick. He actually was interested what the wolf was thinking off. Seeing that familiar slyness vibrating from him, that Nick has always seen when he looked in the mirror, somehow made the wolf much more friendlier in the fox's eyes.

''How about a deal?"

''A deal?" Nick was confused but nonetheless listening.

''I will allow you to call me Wolfie, if I will be allowed to call you Bushy tail from now on." proposed Aaron, making Nick actually think about it.

Judy in the mean time was suppressing a giggle. He knew that Nick hated when mammals said anything about his tail. Touching was forbidden even for Judy. She was expecting Nick to refuse the-

''Sure, it's a deal, _Wolfie._ " replied Nick nonchalantly but with a glimpse of….excitement? Nervousness? Judy couldn't apprehend it, she was too shocked.

 _Did he just let him use the nickname? He is the last mammal he should have let using it whenever he desires! Doesn't he fear that if some others hear it, they won't be as cautious about his tail, knowing that if Aaron could use it, so can they. Everyone would assume that there is no problem on making comments about it or even touching it!_ Questions were flying in her head with rapid speed.

In the mean time the drop of warmth in Nick's chest just expanded into a puddle upon hearing Aaron's proposing the nickname. Did he really just agree on what he thought he agreed on?

 _I should totally postpone the entire deal, everyone will make comments about my tail. But it felt so good upon hearing it from his muzzle. Why is that? Bushy tail... it kind of has a nice ring to it though._

Aaron was looking between them with increasing uneasiness. Their facial expressions suggested that there is something he should know about, because he has never seen Judy this wide-eyed, and he could see the internal conflict within Nick's mind. He decided to change topics.

''So, how about we go to a diner, where… you know, get to know each other a bit better… you are basically my guardians until at least tomorrow, and we have never really chatted before. There are some things I'm actually curious about you two and I'm sure you have some questions too, soooooo… Pizza?" said Aaron with a friendly smile. He was actually very eager to get to know his secret idols better and he had a whole day with them. He suddenly became really nervous, but he thought it was because he was about to let somebody know about his secrets or from about to make friends with his current sources of inspiration.

Nick and Judy came back from their internal war, and after a round of nervous chuckling, they regained their composure.

''Sure, I haven't even eaten today, because some _fox_ decided that disguising crickets as carrots and putting them on my carrot muffin would get unnoticed." said Judy, sending a harsh glare at her partner while starting to pull out from the ZPD's parking lot. His partner opted his usual confident smug grin.

''In my defence Fluff, after those punk teenagers decided it was a good idea to play hooky from school, and trash through the streets, then, and i quote 'totally not meant to sizzle our puddle jumper', you went basically with full speed after them. Upon catching them you gave them hell of a lecture with a glare that even i felt the intensity of from inside the cruiser. After that, you expect me not to treat you as predator?" retorted Nick, making Judy roll her eyes.

Before Judy could say what was in her mind, there was a bark of laughter coming from the back seat. Aaron was basically holding his side from the intesity of the laughing.

''They said what?!" exclaimed Aaron. Nick smiled and with a loud ahem, started to immitate the teenagers.

'' 'Sry coppa, we didn't mean to sizzle your puddle jumper, we 'ere just rushing to get some juicy Playtod if ya know wha' i mean."-mimicked Nick with a voice of a very careless and angsty teenager accompanied with a wink. That got another set of laughter from the wolf. Meanwhile Judy was still being mildly annoyed, but she got to give it to Aaron, his cheerfulness is contagious, so she didn't even try to resist the small smile that appeared on her muzzle.

After finally calming down a bit, but still wiping tears from his eyes, Aaron continued:

''That must be the most hilarious bust i have ever heard of! It's a pity I can't go out to patrol, since I don't have a partner and what not, but at least i have you guys to tell me about your hilarious field work." cheered Aaron. Upon hearing it Judy started to tell stories about their most ridiculous arrests with renewed enthusiasm and happiness.

Meanwhile Nick felt a pang of guilt inside upon hearing that the wolf couldn't get any of the excitement of patrolling, just because there weren't anybody to accompany him. He was already thinking about asking the chief if something could be done in this matter when he realised what he was doing.

 _Damn, it only takes someone to believe me, call me a „nice officer" and stand up for me in front of a mammal, who unsurprisingly can't see past my species, and I'm already thinking the world of them. What happened to 'Never let them see that they got to you' Wilde? *sigh* I'm going soft._

Those thoughts accompanied him when they arrived at the bar. It was called „Jackson's zoo" and served both prey and predator alike. Nick and Judy loved the food here, and they knew the pizza there was something that deserved poems and novels to be written about.

Upon entering, a pig waitress noticed them with a polite smile, and led them to their usual seats and took their order.

''So….I guess it's time for me to come clean, isn't it?" sighed Aaron. He was not looking forward to this, but after the scene he had made back at the Precinct, there was no way he would get out of this. The fox and the rabbit's nods just affirmed his suspicions.

''Okay, but hold onto your seats, it isn't a happy story…"


	3. Howling the Confessions

Zootopia Elementary School was the most famous school in all of Zootopia. It could be because it is located in Downtown so it is equally close to every citizen, or because it's in the same square as the Zootopia Plaza, so students have always a place to slack between classes.

Speaking of classes it is 7:57, so the first class is due in 3 minutes. Most of the students are already in the classroom chatting and bantering or writing their homework that they definitely did forget doing at home and was not watching TV or playing football. Class 3B is no exception of this, except it misses 1 particular timber wolf who was currently sprinting through the corridors to get there before the lesson starts. This student is 9-year-old Aaron Wolford, who finally reached his closet, which seem to be jammed.

''Come oooon, open already!" he pleaded his closet when it did not answer his pryings. That's when he saw that it has been broken up just so somebody could glue the door back if the pink chewgums around the door and the broken hinges are any indicator to go by. He was not even surprised. His classmates tend to do these pranks on him. He was always bullied by others by his unusually low height for a wolf. The worst part was, that it was mainly wolves.

There are 3 levels in wolf society: The Alphas, they are the head of the family and the pack, usually the oldest she-wolf. Female wolves always enjoyed a kind of superiority, since while the males were out hunting, the females cared for the family, and family is the most important in every wolves life, so she-wolves were always looked up with respect, thus making them the heads of the clan/family. A level below comes the Gammas, they are the biggest part. Male or female, pup or adult , everyone that is able to hunt, are considered as Gammas. Nowadays Gammas consists of 85% of the whole wolf population.

The last part is the Omegas. In wolf culture the ones that are not capable of hunting (although they are evolved, traditions stayed the same), so the weak, the sick, the injured and the old are considered to be Omegas. They are always used as a bait, gets the food last and is not treated equally as others. Nowadays these traditions started to fade, but unluckily for Aaron, a lot of families still treat other wolves accordingly to the traditions. Aaron was always mocked because of his height, and every wolf that he meets looks down at him with a gaze that doesn't suggest any respect or fondness because they see him as an Omega. He got used to it, all of his friends are from other species because of that, but he doesn't mind, they are nice to him, so he will keep them over any dumb wolf.

Back in the present, Aaron tried to remove the gums when a paw grabbed him and pined him to a nearby wall. It is, of course, the school bully, Jessica Clawson, the Arctic wolf. She always goes around bullying others, but she has a particular taste for messing around with Aaron, since the traditions, and him being Omega.

''Look guys, I think I caught a Gnome, do you think if i bring him to City hall, they will reward me?" shouted Jessica. A series of laughter came from behind. It was ''Jessica's SWAT" as the others labeled the group that always hangs out with her, pranking others and what not. It consists of 2 wolves (not surprisingly she-wolves) a weasel and an otter.

''So what's up Omega, didn't you like your new decoration for the cabinet? We worked so hard on it." mocked Jessica with a sarcastic tone.

''Take me down, I have to get to class!" commanded Aaron. His back started to hurt from being pined to the wall and he wasn't really in the mood for getting shouted at by the teacher for being late.

''Oh, come on Omega, you aren't happy seeing your friends?" retorted sarcastically Jessica.

''You are not my friends!" shouted Aaron.

''Why Omega, that really hurt me. Hey guys! Don't you think he needs a lesson to respect his friends?" looked back Jessica. Her group shouted 'Yes!' in unison.

At that, Jessica brought Aaron to the fire alarm at the end of the corridor. Then she took out some glue, poured it on both the fire alarm and Aaron's right paw. Then she pushed the fire alarm, which started going off as a loud siren. Next, she put his hand to the alarm button. Aaron tried to get it off, but there was no chance, the glue already worked and now he is stuck to the fire alarm. Upon seeing his miserable trials, she squatted down to meet Aaron's panicked gaze.

''Now Omega, you listen to me. If you dare to snitch on us, we WILL tell everyone what your father did, and where he is now, and we wouldn't want that, now would we? So be a good boy and Pfft, I don't know, get to know this nice fire alarm better, not like you will ever get any she-wolves." threatened Jessica. That got another set of laughter from her group. She wiggled her brows at the end of the sentence, knowing that Aaron doesn't know about sex and other intimate stuff since he is only 9 years old. But it gave her great pressure to know, that he will totally misunderstand what she meant. She turned and left Aaron there.

''Come on guys, get out of here before the Principal catches us" and with that they were gone.

* * *

''I was caught there. They asked me what happened, but i couldn't tell them, so they assumed that it was me who falsely activated the fire alarm. They brought my parents in, and told them what i did. Thankfully, my parents knew about me getting bullied then being blackmailed with my fathers doing, so they did not scold me. I got suspended for a week after that, but my mom decided it was time to be home-schooled. It was the end of the bullying, but after that i got really lonely. Since then, I couldn't stand others being bullied for what they are. That was probably the reason why my temper arose back in the ZPD." told Aaron. Then silence.

Only after 1 or 2 minutes he dared to look up at the fox and the bunny sitting at the other side of the table. What he found was not what he expected: There was Judy, mouth agape, wide eyes, with tears flowing down her face looking at him. Aaron tried to solve what she was thinking of, but in her eyes he only saw sorrow, desbelief and disappointment. He knew that she was not the most emotionally restrained bunny in the world, but the fact that she hasn't moved for who knows how long started to worry him.

 _Doesn't mammals usually sob and weep when crying? Like, is it a Bunny thing? Should I poke her just to make sure, or...?_

What really surprised him was Nick's reaction, which was closer to savage than normal: Ears upwards, tail on alert, his muzzle was deformed to a huge snarl, his claws were digging into the wooden table andhe sat in his chair like he was ready to pounce at the closest mammal. All the wolf saw was pure anger and utter hatred on his face. Aaron was a bit taken aback.

 _Okay, wow, that's a bit too much. Some of the anger is reasonable, I suppose. Well, not exactly the most Justice themed story, but I would expect Judy to react like this not him..._

He noticed that something strange was happening to his own body. He tried to salvage this new feeling in his mind.

 _I feel... safe? Because he is upset and seems like he wants to defend me? or what?_

While he was asking these questions he did not notice that he got misty-eyed, a tear started to flow down his face and his paws started to shake a bit. Now that got Nick out of the thoughts of how many ways could he murder that she-wolf and get away with it, and rushed to his side. He would question himself later, but now he was on autopilot, and he had a mission. When he came next to the slightly sobbing Aaron, he tightly hugged the wolf. He whispered soothing words to him.

None of them realised that their tails were slowly sneaking around the other.

Judy shook herself out from her frozen state. This was probably the most depressing and unjust story she has ever heard and probably will hear. She decided when she got back at the station she will look up that Jessica Clawson, she will find her and give a piece of her mind to the wolf and you bet Judy will record everything and send it to Aaron. That's when she realised that Aaron was kind of breaking down in front of her and Nick was already calming him down. She looked at her friends, who were publicly hugging each other, and doesn't seem to care about it whatsoever.

 _Okay, i might sound hypocritical, but they are cute together._

That's when she saw their tails tightly hugging the other.

 _Wait, what did Nick say about Canine tails? Very sensitive to touch, not to be mocked, and most of the time they move subconsciously, mirroring one's emotions._

Judy started thinking hard. She had this feeling that she knew what this all meant, and it might be bigger than she thought.

 _Think bunny, think... He also mentioned that only their mates have full permission to do as they might. But Aaron and Nick are not mates, they just met for Carrot's sake! The action can't be because they are mates, unless..._

Her eyes widened.

 _Unless... they don't know about it. Their tails mirror their sublimal mind, and if their tails did this than both their subconscious..._

At the picture of Aaron and Nick being a ''thing", Judy became dreamy-eyed. She honestly thought they would be cute together, but she never fought Nick was leaning towards the other way. She will keep an eye for other tells, but for now, it's not the time to daydream, she actually had couple of questions. But first she would wait for Aaron to calm down.

It took 10 minutes for the wolf to be at least considerably calm. Upon hearing that the wolf was okay, and won't break down anytime soon, Nick sat back at his place with thoughts that confused him more than Francine doing backflips. Who knew elephants could be so flexible? But it's not the time to think of backflipping elephants, he has some questions to for the wolf.

''Soooo.." said the the bunny and the fox in unison. That got a round of giggles and chuckles from the three. Aaron was relieved the tension was gone. He actually felt a bit light-headed from telling one of his biggest secrets to someone other than the chief, and that Nick came to her rescue before the wolf broke down again. It actually felt really... nice hugging the fox and knowing that he cares about him so much that Nick would lose his mask of indifference and slyness just so Aaron would be okay. That actually made him question some things about Nick and himself, but the bunny and the fox seemed to be eager to know some things about the wolf. That thought got another smile on his muzzle. It was Judy who finally broke the comfortable silence.

''You mentioned you got blackmailed, and they blackmailed you with what your father done and where he was now. If you don't mind me-, i mean, us asking, what did your father do?" asked Judy. Upon hearing her question Aaron lost his smile and went to a deep frown. He was considering backing off, but he still owed the whole truth to the duo, and it is his mountain to die on to tell them what happened.

''Well... I was still at the age of 9, when i was only bullied, but could tell the principal and other teachers without fearing that there will be a scandal in school. I actually wanted to be a Junior Ranger Scout. I got my uniform and everything. When I went to my first time, i came with my dad. He was afraid that I would be bullied on the way, so he insisted on coming with me, and i wasn't protesting, i actually really loved my dad. When we arrived, we parted. He was waiting in the car, while i was in the building. But when i was giving my oath, they told me they would never believe a savage wolf, and they *sigh* muzzled me. After that, i ran out crying. I still hear their mockings in my head to this day. My dad saw my miserable state and was next to me in a flash. I told him what happened. He was furious, he went into the building. After that i only heard shouts and cries of agony. I was too scared to go back to the building. After a good 5 minutes, came silence. Then my dad came back with blood all over him. I've never seen my dad in such a state. He then drove me back dodging all my questions about his new appearance and about what happened. When we arrived, he told me to go to my mom and that he will take care of everything. After that i have never seen him again. Word got out that he was actually imprisoned. Somehow Jessica got wind of it and started to blackmail me." told Aaron.

He looked at the table in shame and sorrow. He didn't know what would their reactions be, but he gave them what they wanted and now it's on them what happens next.

Nick was totally conflicted. Aaron got the same treatment as him from the same four prey that he got muzzled from too. He felt really bad for the wolf. No one should experience this kind of betrayal, but it gave new light to the whole situation. They didn't muzzle him for being a fox, they muzzled Nick for being a predator. Not like it helped anything, but still.

Then suddenly he remembered something.

* * *

 _Young Nick was crying next to the staircase leading to the house, where his dreams was shattered._ _He couldn't believe it. They didn't even try to get to know him better. They only saw that he was a fox. Something he could never change no matter how much he wanted. There was nowhere he could go. If his mom knew about it, she would make a scene or worse. What should a 9-year-old, depressed fox do in the middle of the night in the middle of the street?_

 _''_ _Have you seen his face? Totally hilarious! He thought he has a place among us? a Predator! Hahahaha!" heard Nick while they came out of the house. He was taught not to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help himself._

 _''_ _Yeah, he totally believed he could befriend us and then when we don't suspect it, he would eat us! But we are cleverer than him and saw through his plan, right boss?" came a another voice._

 _Before he could think about that statement he heard the voice of the „boss"._

 _''_ _Yeah, filthy predators. Come on guys, let's persuade a dumb wolf that he can join us, then teach him a life lesson about who he really is." Said the boss._

* * *

 _Wait a second? Persuade a wolf? Does that mean…..?_

''Hey Wolfie" spoke up Nick suddenly.

''Yes, Bushy tail?" asked Aaron, a bit relieved that he got some kind of reaction.

''When exactly was that? I mean, tell me the day, please?" asked Nick subtly. Aaron eyed him curiously.

''Errrrm, okay. I think it was…1993, and i think it was around June the 28th. Why do you ask?" replied Aaron thoughtfully. Nick's eyes got a bit wider.

 _3 days after my muzzling. That means he was the wolf they were talking about._

''Didn't you hear them talking about their other 'works'?" Nick dodged Aaron's question with air-quotes around the word „works". Aaron looked at him with growing curiosity.

''Now that you mention it….they did tell me about, and I quote 'muzzling other filthy predators' and I also remember, when i was running from the house, I heard one of them compare my muzzling to a fox's. Why is it important?" Asked Aaron. He did not like talking about his past, and this friendly confessing started to look like an interrogation.

''Oh my god.." gasped Judy when she connected the dots.

''What?" asked Aaron with growing frustration.

Upon not hearing Nick answer, Judy decided that he will save Nick from the confession. She knew Nick wasn't the best in pouring his heart to people, especially if it meant to tell them his past.

''Well, do you have any idea who this fox might be?" asked Judy. She tried to make Aaron realize it himself, because even she did not what his reaction would be after hearing that Nick had been in the same boat, and she didn't want to be the one to say it.

''No, should I have?" asked Aaron, but instead of frustration, he started to have aweird feeling about this whole deal. He had never thought about who could that other fox be that went through the same process as he did, but the duo before him seemed to be more informed.

''Well, now you see, that fox that they compared to you was….eh it was…" started Judy nervously, but was cut off by Nick.

''It was me." cut in Nick with a blunt tone, not removing his gaze from the table. The Aaron looked at him with wide eyes.

''Huh?" breathed out Aaron.

''The fox they talked about. It was me. 3 days before you, I was muzzled in the same way in the same house. I thought it was because i was a fox, but turns out, they hated predators altogether. After that, I lost all hope in Zootopia. I continuously lied to my mother about going to some courses to learn the basics of scouting, but i was always wondering around the city, pickpocketing and stealing." confessed Nick, feeling like an open box now.

He wasn't sure that revealing more of his past was the right reaction, but he it was decided that it indeed was worth at some level, when the fox was slammed into his chair by a large black and grey lupine. Hugging the wolf felt not as uncomfortable as he thought it would be, it was actually what he needed, since it did wonders in soothing the now borderline sobbing fox. He started to get used to this all affectionate thing, especially if the mammal was Aaron.

Judy was shocked by the confessions. She could not belive that once in Zootopia, tensions between predator and prey were that high. She totally ignored the fact that next to her Nick was almost crying (which he would be dead before caught doing so), she was sorting her tasks in her head. „Befriending Aaron" and „looking up this Jessica Clawson" was now officially accompanied by „Asking the chief about Aaron's dad." But now she has 2 Canines, who just went through an emotional roller coaster, and it is her responsibility to make them be what those memories were originally supposed to be: long forgotten memories.

''Hey guys, how about we continue this tomorrow when we aren't emotional wrecks, and watch a movie at my place?" asked Judy. That made the two canines realize just how suggestive they were being in a diner, so they quickly parted with a visible brush, even for Nick (sometimes having your fur a shade of orange is bliss and a curse).

''Yeah, heh-he, that sounds fun." mumbled the two canines together. Neither could decide what was going on inside them, so the movie night seemed like a perfect excuse from more embarrassment. So the unusual group of wolf/fox/bunny in ZPD uniforms quickly paid for their pizza and left.


	4. A Howling Night

The car ride was pretty silent. Well silent aside from the loud snoring of the timber wolf. Nick and Judy let him sleep, since they both knew that he was emotionally drained, and he deserved some rest. Thankfully, they had asked where he lived before he fell asleep. So, now they were driving in the streets of Zootopia towards Aaron's apartment. It was located in Tundra Town, so they had a 15 minute car ride from the diner.

Upon reaching their destination, they woke him up and told him that they've arrived. The wolf thanked them, and promised he would be fast.

Upon reaching his door, Aaron Wolford was conflicted. He did not understand what made him be this affectionate with his Vulpine friend back at the diner. He did not want to give the wrong message to the other customers, or to Nick and Judy, but something inside told him that it was the right move, and he found himself agreeing. He did not regret it and if he were honest with himself, did not care about what the others thought of him at the heat of the moment. When he saw his friend starting to get misty-eyed, and saw the first tear flowing down his cheek, something clicked in him. Something primal, that told him that he would be losing something very important, very precious to him if he did not take immediate action.

 _But what is this ''something?"_

Upon entering the apartment he looked around.

His flat was not big, but enough for him, it was homey enough and pretty comfortable, so he could confidently call it ''home". He remembered the countless dinners with his mom when she came to visit his eldest son to see how his life was. He enjoyed these dinners with his mother, but he felt like these were some kind of check ups or something to see that her children are following traditions.

The flat had 2 Bedrooms. He used one of them, and the other was a guest room. He had a mediocre kitchen aswell, where a lot of memories were made. There, he self-taught himself to cook. Although he lived alone, he felt it was necessary to know how to cook your favourite meals (and his mom's too), so he could always eat something healthier than takeout food. The house also had a bathroom with a fur-dryer, a large tub, and a toilette. He loved his fur. He took a lot of time in the bathroom grooming himself to look as handsome as a timber-wolf could look. He usually got compliments that he was positively shining and to tell his secret which he always waved off. He never really understood why his appearance was so impotant to him, he did not want to get a girlfriend or anything, nor did he consider himself as a 'Macho' or a charmer, but he just felt that he needed to look good.

His favourite room was his living room. It was spacious, had 2 large sofas around a glass table. Sitting down on a sofa you were looking at a Large Plasma TV that he got from the Precinct for his birthday. Around the walls there were countless pictures of his family. His favourite was where his dad was still present, had his hand around the 6-year-old Aaron's neck and glowed with pride. He never knew which prison he was sent to but he really did hope he was okay and that he still remembers his favourite son. In the living room, he usually called over some friends from the precinct or some of his brothers and sisters, and had a movie night or just a friendly get together.

His Nostalgia train was interrupted by his phone buzzing. Upon checking it, he saw it was from Judy.

 **Judy:** ** _Hey Wolfie, Are you okay? You have been up for sometime now._**

 **Aaron:** ** _Yes, I'm searching for my sleeping bag._**

 **Judy:** ** _For 15 minutes? That must be a well-hidden sleeping bag. Nick here fell asleep while waiting. He was emotionally drained too…or just simply bored. Or both :D._**

 **Aaron:** ** _Oh, sry, my mistake, just got on a nostalgia train too, I'm hurrying for real now, my ticket for the train is expired anyways ;)._**

 **Judy:** ** _Well then you have to pay a fine, but we can make a deal. How about you hurry for real now and we overlook your little slip up, Wolf :P_**

 **Aaron:** ** _Sure, Officer. But If i get lost in my thoughts again, I would like to redirect the fine, and let you know that a fox by the name „Nick Wilde" would be paying instead of me. Is that okay officer?_**

 **Judy:** ** _Just hurry up you dumb wolf xD._**

Aaron's smile gradually grew while messaging with Judy. He had a good feeling about being friends with her. He always had a strange respect for the rabbit ever since she graduated. He knew she had a good heart, a cheerful attitude, but could be serious and determined if the situation needed it. Aaron could relate to these traits, since getting out from that hell some called 'Police Academy' needed all the determination in the world and more. The Ice wall still haunted his dream at night. He couldn't imagine how the rabbit did the obstacle courses, but she somehow managed, and as a Valedictorian nonetheless. Aaron never understood why was the Chief so harsh on her when she graduated, but he was happy when she was finally getting her fair share of respect in the same way as others.

Upon realizing that he was caught in his thoughts again, he quickly found his sleeping bag, put it on a backpack with some items he thought could be useful, (cricket-bars, a pen and a notebook, etc.).

With a final glance at his flat, where he will not be sleeping tonight, he closed the door and went down the stairs.

* * *

 _*After you three returned, come immediately to my office-*_

Silence. That's what filled one of City Hall's room where a large water buffalo in a police uniform and a Bengali Tiger in an elegant Tux was sitting, watching a now black monitor. They've just watched the replay of what happened today between Aaron and the hedgehog. The Bengali Tiger was in deep thought, when he suddenly spoke:

''So you are saying that you suspect that there are some unconscious feelings between the fox and the wolf?" asked gently the Tiger. He was called earlier that day by Bogo, who wanted to meet ASAP saying that he had a better plan than encouraging Officer Nicholas Wilde and Officer Judy Hopps to start a romantic relationship, which the mayor planned to milk for reputation. At first he was sceptical, he couldn't imagine what could bring more success to his campaign, than a Predator/Prey interspecies couple being partners in the force, but upon seeing the wolf and the fox interacting, he had an idea what the Water Buffalo was getting at.

''Yes this is exactly what I'm saying, i think with my plan, your campaign of equal rights would be dramatically boosted." Said the Buffalo

''Don't mind my stupidity, but if I got exactly what you are getting at, it would result in a homosexual interspecies couple within the force, which I think would be less of a… let's call it spectacle than a Predator/Prey interspecies couple in the force, partnered, and to top it off, natural enemies. Or Am I wrong?" asked the tiger. He knew that there was more to that, but he could not get his paw on what.

The tiger expected hesitance on the Buffalo's face, but only saw a self-confident smirk, that he didn't know the buffalo was capable of making.

Suddenly the buffalo handed him paper. It was a request to the city council. The buffalo studied the Tiger's facial reactions while he was reading his request: It started of as curiosity, than mild annoyance which turned into a wide-eyed stare then into a happy smile. Suddenly the tiger jumped out of the chair and fist-bumped the air.

''YES! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I NEED! Adrian you are a genius!" exclaimed the tiger.-''I will immediatelly file the request to the council and you bet your horns that they will accept it!" The tiger was hyperventilating at this point. In his hands were the ultimate victory that would ensure the harmony between Predator and Prey, while accomplishing Zootopia's motto: Where anyone can be anything.

Amused, and a bit annoyed by the mayor's unprofessional behaviour, Bogo raised his hoof and signalled him to sit down, which the tiger happily complied.

''I'm happy that you find my plan satisfying, but I need you to pull some strings for me, and eventually for you of course, would that be a problem?" asked Bogo already knowing the answer.

''NO! No!, Anything you want Adrian! What do you want? Tell me and it's done!" shouted excitedly the tiger.

Bogo smiled. It was almost too easy.

* * *

The Great Porkson Apartments was quiet at night. Mammals rented apartments here, so they could enjoy the peace and quiet of the neighbourhood. Now the house was dead silent, expect for the shuffling of feet that was coming from the 4th floor of the building. If someone would have been curious enough to look out to see what the little commotion was, they wouldn't believe their eyes: There was timber wolf who had a fox on his neck and was playing with said wolf's ears and on said fox's neck was rabbit, who was playing with the aforementioned fox's ears.

After getting attacked by a moose, and I quote: 'those filthy predators trying to kitnap that cute little bunny' shouts, which eventually died down when those 'filthy predators' and 'cute bunny' shown their ZPD badges, the trio agreed on travelling on each others neck, so they could get another round of laughter when other mammals tried to 'save the bunny'. It really amused and a bit disappointed the trio, that there were still mammals, who could not accept that predators have learned to not kill other mammals and live on different kinds of birds, fish, bugs and tofu.

After opening the door the three got down from each others' neck, and parted to their ways. Aaron looked around in Judy's apartment, while Nick went to visit the little foxes place also known as bathroom and Judy was starting her laptop and putting the film in.

Her apartment was around the same size as Aaron's but not nearly as memorable as his own. He still felt comfortable there knowing that he had good company who would make sure he felt home.

''Guys the film is ready!" shouted Judy from what Aaron thought was the bedroom.

''Fluff, Did you really just choose a film without us?" shouted Nick from the other side of the apartment which Aaron guessed was the bathroom.

''Come oooon, you know that i know what you guys would be eager to see!" shouted back Judy. Aaron was confused. If they did communicate like this often, don't they get noise complaints from other residents?

''Last time I heard this line, i had to watch 50 shades of Prey with you, and I repeat, I don't get turned on by predators muzzling prey and then hitting said prey by a whip several times. I don't even know how did that gazelle manage to even remotely enjoy it! So, no Fluff, whatever you had chosen for me and Wolfie, our answer is: NO!" shouted back Nick. Aaron by this point was holding a laughter back by all his will. These two had the most hilarious bantering he had ever heard. He quickly went into the bedroom, where Judy was typing away in her laptop.

''Well too bad! My laptop, my films, my choice! So you both bring your fluffy tails here right now!" commanded Judy. Aaron decided to join in.

''You heard the woman, Bushy tail, it's time for our brains to get totally 'whipped' by some romantic comedy that is not even remotely funny but hey! At least they tried!" raised his voice Aaron with a chukle.

''As much as i agree with your statement and foreseeing Wolfie, you can't be seriously taking her part in this?" asked Nick coming out of the bathroom.

''It's either a very bad Rom-com, or you choose the goriest and scariest horror film that will somehow make me and Judy be afraid of fences and remote controls." Retorted Aaron. He could hear the fox rolling his eyes.

''Touché!" laughed Nick.

Upon entering, Nick looked around the bedroom. He and Judy usually watched their films on the bed, laying stomach down next to each other, but with Wolfie being here, they had to rearrange some stuff, so either him or Wolfie had to get some other means of watching the film. Or so he thought, but Judy had other plans.

''Hey guys! How about you two take the bed?" asked Judy. Both the wolf and fox looked at her incredulously.

''What do you mean by „me and Wolfie taking the bed" Fluff? Where will you be watching from?" asked Nick. He was not looking forward to the embarrassment that he knew was inevitable, since Judy looked like she has already set her mind on him and Wolfie watching the movie together. On the same bed. Really close.

''I will bring a chair from the dining the table, meanwhile you guys get comfortable and start the film!" said Judy while leaving the room. The fox and the wolf looked at each other and gulped loudly. They were about to protest when Judy spoke up again.

''Oh, and if you guys think about protesting, then sorry, you have no word in this! Both of you are emotionally drained today, and I'm the host, so I have to give you all the comfortability that I am able to provide!" shouted Judy from the kitchen. Both Canines sighed knowing that there was no escape.

''How can you keep up with her?" asked Aaron while slowly laying down on the bed.

''That's one of the only skills I have, that even I don't know how I manage." chuckled Nick and he descended to the bed aswell.

They were both surprised that it was not nearly as uncomfortable and embarrassing as they thought it would be, being this close, almsot touching. They looked at the other, but felt their face starting to heat up from looking into the other's eyes, so they quickly started the movie. Judy soon entered with a chair in her hands. Unbeknownst to the canines Judy snapped a picture of them snuggling together and already forgetting about each other's presence and their own personal space.

 _Playing matchmaker is too easy if you have to match a dumb wolf and an even dumber fox._

Judy giggled at the picture. She will so use it as a blackmail until she manages to get those two together. Then she will send it to them and tell them that she originally planned this to be their first picture together, which they will have to accept as a viable excuse, otherwise Clawhauser will have some juicy gossip of both of them.

Around at half way at the film, Judy noticed that both the Lupine and the Vulpine were asleep, Aaron laying on his back, while Nick was resting his head on the wolf's chest. They looked like a real couple.

 _Oh well, that's some progression at least. The next time would be if they did that while awake._


	5. A Howling Good Advice

Aaron has never slept so peacefully and comfortably before, some would call this the best sleep of his life. He actually had no dream that night, but he was an optimist, and he actually welcomed these dreamless nights since he thought that no dreams are better than nightmares. As Aaron was slowly waking up, he felt his blanket covering himself with a pleasurable warmth. He never thought that he could love his blanket even more, but its behaviour today just made Aaron think the world of it. His warm, comfy, orange blanket that started to stir suddenly.

 _Wait, since when does my blanket stir on its own? And since when is it orange?_

Aaron slowly opened his eyes, and was pretty shocked of what he saw. There was Nick in the same bed, sleeping peacefully with an arm around the wolf's body and their legs folded together. He seemed like he was having a good dream if the goofy smile on his lips are anything to go by. At first Aaron wanted to move away, but this something inside told him to stay. He realized, that this thing was right again, and he actually didn't want to leave, he was enjoying this new sensation.

 _Well that's strange... I actually feel like I belong here... And this whole thing doesn't make me uncomfortable, more so, it makes me relaxed._

He turned to his back, arms folded behind his head an looked up at the ceiling. He then started to think about where these strange feelings could possibly come from.

 _I admit, yesterday, Bushy tail was a great support when I relived the events of my childhood. Could these feelings be because he was so compassionate and helpful? No, that makes absolutely no sense… Then maybe, because I know he shares the same history with the Junior Ranger Scouts, so I feel safe next to him knowing that he knows my pain? Nah, although it makes ME want him to be safe. Then maybe…..I am really I feel something towards him?_

That last thought took him a bit aback, since it kind of made sense.

 _But I am not... I can't be, can I? I just met him yesterday, and I am not attracted to him... am I?_

Aaron looked at the Vulpine lying next to him and started to take in his look. When he first saw Nick, he didn't pay much attention to his appearance. After the Police training and now actually looking at him, he has to say that he looks rather handsome in a way. Nick's lithe body hides his muscles greatly, but if someone actually pays attention to the details, they could detect some muscle and even a 6-pack hidden under his fur. It was actually not a bad sight if Aaron was honest.

 _Got to give it to him, he looks somewhat handsome and maybe a bit…alluring?... But that could only mean, that I'm….I'm… Ah Goddamnit._

Aaron was torn. He didn't know how to handle, or even welcome this newfound attraction. Should he do something with it or hide it in the deepest part of his mind and lock it up as his super secret fetish?

 _No, I saw others try doing the last one, and it did not end well….. So that could only mean thing… that after 33 years of living, I finally discover I'm gay? Eh, pretty late Aaron, but better late than never I guess… This whole situation sounds even more ridiculous than Francine doing a backflip. I mean come on, she is an elephant, how could she even jump to begin with?_

That got him to smile. Now, that he finally found the answer to his strange behaviour as of yesterday he was wondering about his next step.

 _What could a mammal do, who, after 33 years, just realized he was 'playing for the other field', and his source of attraction was peacefully sleeping next to him, and he didn't know whether it liked him back. I don't know if I liked Nick in that way, although that would be the most logical explanation for Nick's and my behaviour. Gosh that's weird._

This whole thing just made Aaron very uncertain about himself. This new discovery did answer some of his questions, such as why does he care about his appearance that much or why he was never so enthusiastic to find a she-wolf to date, but now he has to think of what would change in his life, because that will certainly overwrite some of his decisions.

That's when he noticed that his usually happily wagging tail was not even moving. In fact, it was wrapped around Nick's lean body tightly, and was massaging his back. He looked at his appendage wide mouth agape.

 _Okay, now THAT is a bit too much._

He of course knew what this sign of his body meant, and was pretty freaked out now. This gesture of his body meant the following and more: Possessiveness, territory, _Love_. The last one was the real source of his uncertainty.

 _Am I really in love... But I just met him yesterday, for Fenrir's sake!_

He did not know what to think of anything now. First, this something inside makes him act strangely, and then in a matter of seconds, persuades him that it was the right move. Then comes this... it was a bit too much for the poor wolf to take.

 _Okay... Probably, maybe it's just a crush. Let's handle it like a crush. First things first: does my crush like me back?_

He started to think about ways to find out whether Nick is at least slightly attracted to him or not. Although he was a very clever wolf, cleverer than most wolves his age, romance was an unknown field for him. Now that he thinks about it, he never fell in love before, nor did he have a crush on anyone. He didn't even feel any attraction to anybody for that matter, so he had to get some kind of advice from somebody else.

 _My family is a no-go. If they discover I'm gay, they would disown me faster than Clawhauser could eat a donut. The Precinct is out of the picture aswell, the guys will tease and mock me_ _or worse_ _'till the end of time if they discover it. Then who's left?_

Then the realization hit him.

 _Judy!_ _She always hangs out with him, if someone has any information and would definitely not look at me differently after knowing it, then it must be her._

With his new mission, he pried himself away from Nick. It felt surprisingly bad losing the comfort of his touch, but now wasn't the time to weep over it. He was heading out of the room when a delicious smell hit him. It smelt like fried crickets with mashed potatoes, his favourite food. His mouth started salivating and he followed the heavenly smell. He stepped into a modest kitchen, with the bunny at the stove with a frying pan in her hand. The kitchen was pretty small compared to the wolf, but to the bunny, it looked okay. It had a fridge next to the door, at the opposing wall were the countertops with a stove in the middle of it. Above the countertops were the cabinets filled with what Aaron thought to be china and glass cups. There was a dining table in the middle of the room. After looking through the kitchen, his gaze landed on the apron wearing bunny.

''What's this heavenly smell, if you don't me asking?" inquired Aaron while walking over to the dining table and sitting down.

''Good morning to you too. Well, i thought I would surprise you guys with a nice little breakfast, but since you lazy bones managed to sleep 'till noon, this breakfast will be your lunch aswell. Oh and don't worry, I've already ate breakfast AND lunch while you guys were snoring." answered Judy with an accusing but playful glare. It felt nice to be complimented by the wolf.

''Har-Har... and could you tell how did I and Nick end up in the same bed?" asked Aaron. Her reply was a giggle, and that's when he remembered: Judy was the one, who persuaded them to watch that movie on the bed, while she was sitting in a chair.

He scolded himself for underestimating the rabbit.

''You sly rabbit, you." Said Aaron with a smile.

''It's called a hustle, sweetheart." Retorted Judy with her and Nick's legendary quote that nearly every ZPD officer heard at least once. Aaron's smile just got wider, knowing that the rabbit just played him and Nick. Then another question got stuck in his head.

''By the way, why do you have Crickets stored in your flat? No offense, but it doesn't make sense to me that a prey would have predator food in her fridge, unless you went down to shop for us?" Asked Aaron with great curiosity.

''Oh, no-no, don't worry. Nick and I visit each other's flat regularly, mainly for movie nights and sleepovers, and over time we both learnt to store some food for the other for these occasions." Informed Judy.

''Huh, pretty smart." Said Aaron. After that, a comfortable silence filled the kitchen that was only broken by Judy's cooking sounds. Aaron was debating if it were a good time to begin finding out more about Nick.

''Say, Judy, ermmm, Have you noticed me and maybe Nick behaving strangely yesterday?" asked subtly Aaron. For that Judy actually turned around and met his gaze.

''Yeah, now that you mention it, you guys were pretty affectionate. More affectionate than two friends would be. Why do you ask?" answered Judy. She had a pretty good idea what this conversation will be about, and she will not be letting Aaron run away and hide it after what he told her about his past.

''Well, now you see, after waking up in Nick's arms, I had a kind of internal debate about myself, and I think I might be….you know…" trailed off Aaron nervously. Although he knew that Judy would understand and even support him, it was still pretty hard to come clean after literally realizing it yourself just minutes ago. Thankfully, Judy answered him.

''That you are gay? Yeah, had a pretty good guess yesterday. Don't worry, I won't judge, you know how I am, I like diversity and i think anyone can be anything, and i think it's actually pretty brave of you that you could accept yourself, even though it took you 3 decades, but what matters is that you did it, right?" told Judy with a warm smile. After it, she served Aaron his fried crickets and mashed potatoes. She hoped it would ease his nervousness.

Upon his first bite, he lost himself in the flavours. He will definitely ask for more later. It did wonders in calming Aaron down, with the food, and now knowing that he could openly ask question without fearing of any kind judgement.

''Thanks, it's still pretty new to me, but i know better than to deny it. But my real question would be your opinion on Nick's behaviour. I mean, i did notice that he was pretty helpful when i broke down at the Precinct and in the diner, but did he maybe have other tells?" inquired Aaron. A small blush started to form in his face knowing that he was as subtle as an atom bomb about his intentions. His fears were confirmed quickly.

''You wanna know whether Nick is gay too and if he shown any signs of attraction towards you, right?

Aaron nodded

''Well, before yesterday, I had thought he was straight as an arrow. I thought he had countless of girlfriends before and what not. I always imagined him as a 'bad boy' with a black leather jacket and posters about rock bands on his walls at home when he was a teenager, you know what I mean?" joked Judy, which was replied with a nervous snicker and a nod from the wolf.

''I started to question stuff when we were in the diner and you told us about your childhood and almost broke down, but Nick came to your rescue, and started soothing you. You have to know about Nick, that he isn't really affectionate, being a fox and what not, and even for a fox he very rarely established any kind of physical contact with other mammals, and I only saw him hugging someone once since I've known him. The fact that you could share 3 hugs with him, and 2 of them were initiated by him is really extraordinary, so feel very lucky. Then, there was the lullaby singing in the ZPD. I don't know if you could hear how good he was, while you were in your shocked state of mind, but Nick has a great voice, but he doesn't like singing. I have to bribe him with blueberries from my family's farm in order to hear his angelic voice once. Then, there was the grooming which I'm pretty sure was a subconscious action." Said Judy. Aaron was listening to every bit of info, and started to get hopeful.

''Could be a pack thing. We Canines usual lived in packs, even foxes sometimes formed one there and there, and species within the class never mattered in a pack, although everyone prefered their own, especially wolves." said Aaron. He didn't really want this to be a pack thing of Nick to be true, but he had to clear all doubts in order to plan his next move.

''Pfft, yeah, sure. You really didn't notice what your tails did every time your were near each other, did you?" mocked Judy in a sarcastical note.

Aaron thought back to all the times him and Nick were near each other. He never really paid much attention to what his tail was doing, most of the time he was fighting against breaking down or actually breaking down. After today's morning, he had a pretty good guess, but he didn't know about Nick's tail.

''No, I've never paid much attention to it, most of the time it moves on its own. Why, what did they do?" asked Aaron. He hoped that playing the stupid would get the whole truth from Judy.

''Well, let's just say that your hugs were really tight ones because your third legs helped it to be more huggy hugs!" giggled Judy in a childish tone.

After not hearing any response from Aaron she looked up at him, and saw him blushing furiously, tugging his shirt collar and looking around in the kitchen nervously, seemingly avoiding Judy's gaze. She wondered what was it that she said, that got this reaction from the wolf. Then the realization hit her and immediatelly changed to crimson red.

''Oh….OH NO! I don't mean..,I didn't….I wasn't….Ah, Sweet Cheese and Crackers I was talking about your tails! Your tails were wrapping around the other's torso every time you got close together." Tried to explain Judy while still blushing. She could not believe she just said that, she was glad that Nick wasn't near with her Carrot pen….actually, scratch that, she was glad that Nick was not near at all, or he would never let her down after hearing it.

''R-really?" mumbled Aaron. He did not expect to hear such a sentence today, or even in his life, but was glad that Judy didn't mean it literally, otherwise he would have to go to the doctors for a check-up of his reflexes, especially in his lover regions.

''Yeah, and I know that it means possessiveness. Canines only do this gesture to their significant other or if they feel something for the mammal who they wrapped their tails around whether these feelings are known to the owner of the tail or in your cases, being in total darkness. Nick told me a lot about Canines. You can't imagine how big of a lightweight he is. After 5 glasses of beer he was telling you everything for a gulp of your beer, and if you bought him one glass, he was your slave for the night. So, I now all about Canine customs, traditions, what your body tells are, so I could read you like an open book and yada yada." Said Judy with a wink and a mischievous smile.

First Aaron thought that it was actually pretty useful that she knew all about his species, so he doesn't have to teach him his ways. Then when she said ''Canine customs'', one particular bodypart of his popped in his mind, and started blushing again.

''W-what do you m-mean?" Asked nervously Aaron. The way Judy was looking at him suggested that she was aware of this part of him and more.

In the mean time Judy was having fun messing with the wolf. She didn't even tell him her executing line, but the wolf was already turning back to red. She has never seen a red wolf, but now, thanks to Aaron, she has a good guess how one would look like.

 _Oh well, If i started something, i finish it._

 _''_ Well, let's just say, that when he told me about a _pretty interesting_ part of your body, I definitely did KNOT see that coming" and then she burst out laughing.

The wolf became so shocked, his fork fall out of his rigid paw and landed on his plate with a loud *clank*. Aaron sat there frozen, wide-eyed, mouth agape and he thought if he were to blush even more, he would definitely start producing visible steam. He wasn't prude, he knew some things about sex, but he has never actually done it. All canines mated for life, and society harshly punished those, who broke this rule. And hearing about his most unique body part (next to his A-class nose), he wasn't sure what he should do. Should he laugh with Judy and make a funny comment or wait for her laughter to end and then change topics?

He decided on the latter, and after Judy calmed down, he quickly came back to the original topic.

''So you think I should try something with him and hope he says yes?" asked Aaron, still a bit flustered. After hearing the wolf's nervous but nonetheless serious note, she replied honestly.

''I think you should ask him out on a date." Said Judy honestly.

''What? You think so?" asked Aaron. The idea actually did not sound as bad as it should have, but first, the fox has to say yes.

''Of course! And if he says no, you can tell me, and I will scold his foxy butt on being a coward and hiding his feelings. I have a lot of stuff I can threaten him with withdrawing or cutting off, if that's the required means to get into his thick skull." exclaimed proudly Judy.

''I don't know about that…." mumbled Aaron. Although Judy's reassurance gave him some confidence, something within him still was unsure about it. While he was having yet another internal debate, he missed the mischievous glimpse in the rabbit's eyes.

''Oh well, you know, if you don't ask him on a date, I will!" exclaimed confidently the rabbit.

Before Aaron could show his protest they heard the door open, and Nick was there with wide eyes with ruffled fur around them. He looked like he was crying.

'' **WHAT?!** ''


	6. A Dream, that Deserves to be Howled

~ _20 minutes before_

Nick has never felt this good in his whole life. He was currently inside his own den, deep within a forest. His forest. He was naked as a natural fox would be and he was curled up into a big orange fluffy ball of peaceful rest.

Suddenly he heard a high-pitched howl. It came from the outside and seemed pretty close to his den. He didn't know what, but something in him wanted, no, insisted him to check out the source of the howl.

He quickly walked outside and looked around. There was nothing and nobody just him, his den and a lot of trees that surrounded his den. He was about to return, when he heard a loud creak from behind. He looked up and saw a tree falling towards him with rapid speed. He let out a panicked yelp, and closed his eyes waiting for his fate to come.

Suddenly a big, mix of grey and black furry body pushed him away, therefore saving him from guaranteed death. He yelped in surprise and landed on his back with a loud thud. After the tree has fallen to the ground, the dust cloud it created disappeared and his backache eased a bit he opened his eyes, and found himself without a single wound or injury. Upon realizing that he was in fact still alive and kicking, joy fulfilled him quickly. He wanted to meet his saviour, thank it with all his heart and show it his gratitude for saving his life.

However, when he glanced at the corpse of a tree, once the symbol of life, and almost the cause of his death, he spotted something black and grey sticking out from under it. It was the same mammal, who saved his life, and now it was lying on the ground motionless and presumably stuck under the tree. He was a timber wolf, and only half of his body was visible, the other half disappeared under the dead tree.

Dread and sorrow quickly overcame his heart, and sprinted to the unconscious wolf. He was oddly familiar to him, but he had no idea when had he met this wolf. He sniffed his body. His scent was a mix of natural wolf musk, sweet honey and velvety moisture. It was intoxicating and he took a big sniff before putting his head to his chest to check his heart.

It was still beating! He was still alive!

With his newfound determination and concentration, he mustered all the strength his fox body could produce and moved the tree away, thus freeing the wolf. The wolf's lover body was filled with scars and bruises. Nick wasted no time and did the only thing he could think of: started to lick his wounds clean from the blood droplets and the dirt. After he was done cleaning the wolf's wounds, he nuzzled in his chest. His scent was still there. It was soothing and intoxicating. He curled up beside the wolf's chest and with pleading whines he stroke his muzzle along his chest pleadingly.

It seemed to work, because the wolf started to stir. He let out several painful whines and whimpers. Nick became so happy seeing that his saviour was still okay and started to lick his face showing his happiness. The wolf opened his eyes and when he saw the fox, his tail started wagging, and a smile spread through his face now knowing that the fox survived and was indeed okay. He nuzzled the fox back showing his gratitude for helping him and tried to get up. He seemed to underestimate his wounds, since when he put pressure on his legs, he started to tremble and trip. He was close to face planting the ground, but Nick quickly came to his rescue and supported his weight. The fox upon seeing his warm smile when he glanced at him, thought his heart would explode of joy and love. This wolf saved him and he will do everything in his power to help him recover.

Nick decided that he will take the injured wolf to his den. He started to carry the wolf towards it, hoping the wolf would accept being taken care of in the fox's den. The wolf saw where they headed and instead of nervousness and hesitation, he gave an encouraging smile and started to slowly limp towards the opening of the den. Throughout the whole journey the wolf was constantly stealing licks and nuzzles, and the fox couldn't feel any happier if the goofy and dreamy smile on his face was anything to go by.

Upon entering and making sure the wolf was comfortable, he quickly rushed over and dragged a corpse of a brown rabbit towards the wolf. The wolf's heart melted upon seeing the fox offer his prey to him. Before he bit into this food he looked at the fox, who retreated to watch the wolf eat. The wolf whined pleadingly, urging the fox to join him. Nick hesitated first, but he was not about to question his hero's requests so he joined in the feast.

After finishing their meal, both the wolf and the fox became very tired. They curled up together and started nuzzling and nipping each other to show the other their gratitude and love. Soon both of them were dozing off. Nick knew he found his hero, his life-mate, the mammal he wants to live his life with regardless of it being a male. This was his last thought when he fell asleep.

* * *

Nick was woken up by the sound of a door opening and the salivating smell of Judy's cooking. But there was one smell that he would never forget and it was still present. It was the same smell he became so fond of in his dream: Sweet honey, Velvety moisture and male wolf musk. Still being half-asleep, he got totally lost in the scent. He wanted to smell this every day as much as he could. He wanted that wolf back. He saved his life, and he was not finished helping him heal.

Nick opened his eyes, and searched for the wolf. He was not here!

 _Where is he?! Where am I?!_

He looked around and recognized Judy's room. He has been here before for sleepovers or when his house was under disinsection. In every other scenario, he would use this chance and search around for stuff in her room, that he could tease her with later, but now it was not the case. He was now desperate to have the comfort of the wolf who saved his life from that tree. He wanted it back more than anything now. Sadness came over him and a tear rolled down his cheek. He then curled up in the bed sobbing. The scent was stronger next to him but the source was missing. He now knew that it was all a dream and started to cry that his hero is gone. Forever.

 _Why?! Why did I have to wake up?_

Tears were flowing down his face. His confident, sly and smug mask that annoyed everyone and hid his feelings perfectly was now completely gone. He felt like a young pup again. He wanted that sweet wolf back.

 _Wait, the scent is still here outside the dream. Maybe he is nearby?_

He got out of the bed and exited the room while still sobbing. His shirt was damp and his fur was disheveled. When he got to the corridor he heard voices coming from the kitchen.

''Oh, no-no, don't worry. Nick and I visit each other's flat regularly, mainly for movie nights and sleepovers, and over time we both learnt to store some food for the other for these occasions." Said Judy from the kitchen. That got a small smile on his face knowing that it was in fact true, his other friends always questioned him about the origin of prey food in his fridge.

He was about to reach for the kitchen door handle when he heard an other voice.

''Huh, pretty smart." said the voice.

 _Who is it? It sounds pretty familiar, but i can't remember it._

After some silence the voice spoke again.

''Say, Judy, ermmm, Have you noticed me and maybe Nick behaving strangely yesterday?" asked the voice.

Then it dawned on him. It was Wolford. Aaron Wolford, their colleague from the Precinct. He then remembered what happened yesterday: Wolfie's breakdown, telling him about those teens Judy and Nick arrested, hearing Wolford's childhood stories, which even now caused his hackles to rise in anger. Coming to Judy's apartment, started that boring rom-com. At remembering that he was in the very same bed as Wolfie and he even managed to fell asleep next to him he started to blush.

Shaking off some very strange and inappropriate pictures that started to come into his mind more and more frequently nowadays, he refocused on the conversation.

''Yeah, you guys were pretty affectionate. More affectionate than two friends would be. Why do you ask?" said Judy.

 _Affectionate? Oh, yeah, those. Why did I hug him that much to begin with? I… I don't remember why. I just kind of did. I will have to pay more attention to myself when next time I have an other urge to cuddle with somebody._

''Well, now you see, after i woke up in Nick's arms, I had a kind of internal debate about myself, and I think I might be….you know…" said Aaron nervously. That got Nick's attention.

 _''_ _I woke up in Nick's arms" What's that supposed to mean? Did I really just cuddle with him while asleep? OH for the love of….Gaaah Judy will never let me down. And what does he mean by having an internal debate about himself?_

''That you are gay? Yeah, had a pretty good guess yesterday…"

Nick put both hands on his mouth stopping the coughing that was about to burst from him.

 _Wolfie is….gay? That….That changes everything! The hugs, the soothing and the other very unlike me stuff that I still don't know why I did….he could have gotten the wrong message! Oh god, I can already see his face when I break his heart, when I tell him I don't swing that way…. Poor Wolfie…_

''Thanks, it's still pretty new to me, but i know better than to deny it. But my real question would be your opinion on Nick's behaviour. I mean, i did notice that he was pretty helpful when i broke down at the Precinct and in the diner, but did he maybe have other tells?" heard Aaron say.

 _What does he mean by „my behaviour"? I acted a bit strange but i wasn't that questionable, was I? And there is nothing extraordinary with being extra helpful for a friend in need. Although I did just start considering him as a friend just yesterday, but that's just shows my gratitude towards my friends…..right?_

''You wanna know whether Nick is gay too and if he shown any signs of attraction towards you, right? Well, before yesterday, I had thought he was straight as an arrow-"

 _What does she mean by „thought" she doesn't question my sexuality right?_

'' I started to question stuff when we were in the diner and you told us about your childhood and almost broke down, but Nick came to your rescue, and started soothing you. You have to know about Nick, that he isn't really affectionate, being a fox and what not, and even for a fox he very rarely established any kind of physical contact with other mammals, and I only saw him hugging someone once since I've known him. The fact that you could share 3 hugs with him, and 2 of them were initiated by him is really extraordinary, so feel very lucky. Then, there was the lullaby singing in the ZPD. I don't know if you could hear how good he was, while you were in your shocked state of mind, but Nick has a great voice, but he doesn't like singing. I have to bribe him with blueberries from my family's farm in order to hear his angelic voice once. And then there was the grooming which I'm pretty sure was a subconscious action." Informed Judy.

At this point Nick decided to hear out what she has to say, since he started to doubt himself.

''Could be a pack thing. We Canines usual lived in packs, even foxes sometimes formed one there and there, and species within the class never mattered in a pack, although everyone prefered their own, especially wolves." Said Aaron.

 _Well that was the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Wolfie is a dumb-dumb timber wolf, but not that dumb, he must be checking on something or maybe clarifying it now._

''Pfft, yeah, sure. You really didn't notice what your tails did every time your were near each other, did you?" mocked Judy.

 _W-what OUR tails did? What does she…._

Then he remembered. He remembered why he felt so good hugging Wolfie. The wolf's tail was constantly wrapped around Nick's torso and hips, tightening the hug and protecting Nick from any harm and it felt soooo good and safe. In the middle of calming the wolf down, Nick never even noticed not only that, but it seems his own tail circling the wolf's body. Him, Nicholas Piberious Wilde, Ex-con man, probably the smartest Police officer ever be, managed to miss this huge sign off fondness at least 3 times. 3 FRIGGIN' TIMES!

 _OK... I-I'm speechless... But it all makes sense! But why? Why now? Why couldn't these signs come out when I was a teenager or something? Okay Nick, you are a hustler, keep your cool and think about it._

He started to sort things out in his mind.

 _Okay Wilde. How does a good hustler find an answer to a question he doesn't know the answer to. Hell, I don't even know what question I should be searching the answer for. Let's see….Do I swing the other way? Yes, that should be the one, Now how do I answer that._

He started to think about all the times he went on a date. All his dates failed, because it was either out of a bet/dare, he was set up by Finnick or an other ''Good-hearted'' friend of his, or just got bored and wanted to see if there is anyone interested. But he never even gotten to the second date. Every Vixen was so goddamn nosy about his life or worse, didn't even try to get to know him better. None of them attracted him anyway, no matter how much scolding he had to take from Finnick for dumping „Those big rumped sex beasts". They weren't that special to Nick. He never understood why were the others literally drooling when a Vixen came into the bar with breasts as big as Finnick's head.

 _Well, my love life is pretty bad, and i never was a horny type. Au contraire, I was always restrained and calm. Emotions were dangerous in the hustling game. The least you showed, the more you won. But it still isn't normal not to feel any attraction to the opposing sex unless I-_

Then when he realized what he was about to say he became wide-eyed. He was terrified. He was terrified because if it were true than everything would make sense. Everything since he was born would make total sense. His lack of attraction towards Vixens or any female for that matter, why every hustle, that contained charming a female always worked. His dream last night.

His dream. That wonderful dream when he fell in love with that wolf. A Male Wolf.

 _And Ding-Ding Wilde, welcome to the game of ''Self-Discovery", where after every 33 years you discover something crucial about that would answer a lot of question of your previous 33 years. In today's episode-_

''Oh well, you know, if you don't ask him on a date, I will!" he suddenly heard Judy's voice.

 _WAIT WHAT?_

He felt his legs starting to work on their own. He immediatelly opened the door with force that the hinges might have just gave up and the handle definitely penetrated the wall. He rushed and froze when the first thing he saw was Aaron sitting in a chair 3 times smaller than him with an empty plate in front of him.

But that wasn't the reason why he froze. When he met Aaron's wide-eyed gaze, he almost choked when he recognized his face. After tonight he would recognize that face everywhere. The face, that once was smiling at him gratefully, now was looking at him with surprise and worry.

 ** _''_** ** _WHAT?!"_** was the only thing that could escape his mouth.

 _It's Aaron. Aaron is the wolf. He is the wolf. The wolf is here. He did not leave me. He is here. HE IS HERE_

If someone asked Nick, let's say 2 days from now, about what happened after that. He would shrug his shoulders and tell that someone that even he has no idea. Emotions, such as happiness, relief, sorrow, hurt, longing, desire, lust, love and so on, came over him, he was too busy trying to restrain all of them, he forgot to restrain his body.

When Aaron saw the state Nick was in, felt his heart shred in two. Seeing him in this miserable state, eyes and his Pawaiian shirt damp, fur bristled, eyes full with desperateness, uncertainty and longing, he had a very VERY strong urge to rush over to the fox hug him tightly, nuzzle him, find whatever made his fox this sad, eliminate that something/somebody until not even its dust remained and never let the fox go. After that he knew that wasn't just a simple crush, that wasn't something someone would shyly call ''like-like him", that was love. The fact that after literally 1 day from hearing someone talk to the fox with such words and in such a way that made him having instant murderous thoughts, he already admitted himself that he was that gone, was amusing and a bit scary. Aaron didn't know if he liked things going this unusually fast, but at the moment, he had a very sad and very depressed fox damping his shirt too, so he will think about his relationship with Nick later. He was too busy curling around the fox and letting him use his shirt as his personal tissue while giving the vulpine all the comfort a wolf got provide.

In the mean time, Judy was silently witnessing everything. When the fox came in, she quickly turned red, thinking that he definitely heard the last line. But the Fox did not even acknowledge the bunny, When he saw the wolf he froze. Judy saw more emotions rush through Nick's face than she thought he possessed and it would have amused him if it weren't for the fact that the fox looked like sh*t. Before she could think about what could have happened to his best friend, said best friend slammed into Wolford and started openly crying. His best pal, Nick Wilde, the last mammal she would imagine openly show any other emotion other than wittiness, smugness and self-confidence, was crying to Aaron's shirt, who wrapped around the fox so possessively, even guns couldn't hurt the fox. She would have joined the group hug, but when she stepped closer, she saw Aaron's body stiffen, his hackles rising, and a very low, only-bunnies-can-hear-it kind of low growl in his chest surfacing. She immediately retreated knowing that Aaron wasn't in the mood. He had his…..What do you call Nick to Wolford now? Friend-but-soon-to-be-more to defend? There wasn't really a name on it, it didn't matter, she had no choice, but to patiently wait for the canines to calm down.

* * *

2 hours.

It took both Nick and Aaron 2 hours to finally regain their sanity.

It would have made Judy furious, but she had no right and emotion to be furious now. Let's just say, seeing his best friend in this state did a number on the bunny aswell. Emotional Bunnies as a particular fox would say.

When the big ball of red-orange-grey-black fluff finally opened with a still sobbing but okay looking Nick and an other sobbing but looking very worried Aaron, they let out a quiet chuckle. How did they managed to return to their joking state was a mystery to Judy.

 _Power of Love I guess._

After some silence Nick noticed the worried but questioning gazes looking right at him, and he realized that he might need to provide an explanation to his sudden very Un-Nickish behaviour for the nth time in 24 hours.

''Erm… heheh…Well I-I-I…" tried to explain Nick while nervously shifting next to the wolf still holding into Aaron's tight. Upon seeing his struggling, Judy decided that he would spare the Emotional Dumb Fox.

''Aaron, I think we should give him some time, and when he is ready to talk about it, he will, right Nick?" Said Judy shooting an expectant but nonetheless sympathyc glare at her partner. Aaron could only with a nod and Nick visible became less tense and embarrassed, knowing that his execution day will be postponed for some time.

''Thanks guys, really, I'm not in the mood to tell dumb fairy tails about dumb foxes." Chuckled Nick. Judy joined his snickering but they soon realized that not everyone was feeling so happy. Upon glancing at Aaron, his hopefully-probably-soon-to-be-more-than-just-a-friend, Nick saw a thoughtful and almost nervous face. He was wondering what is going inside his wolf's head. Calling him ''His wolf" sent a wave of warmth through the fox.

 _As nice as it feels, I have to get used to it._

 _''_ What's up Aaron?" Broke the silence Judy with a concerned expression on her face. That broke him out of the train of thoughts.

''W-what? OH nothing, I was just thinking about that Nick still hasn't eaten anything today and it's what, 15:00 already?" pointed out Aaron. Although none the bunny nor the fox bought his lame excuse, and did not hesitate to shoot the wolf a very unamused glare, which made the wolf audibly gulp, but they did agree, and the sudden grumble of Nick's stomach just gave an affirmative to the statement.

''Well lucky for you, my emotional dumb fox, while you and your wolf partner here were currently playing 'Let's be hypocrites when calling Bunnies emotional', I silently served the food. And don't worry, it's not cold, in the first 1 and a half hours of your emotional coexistance, Aaron was always ready to pounce at me whenever i tried to come near in a 5 feet radius, so I did not really have a chance to serve the food, so it should be relatively fresh. Bon Apetitte." Scowled playfully Judy with an overdrammatic bow. She wasn't mad at Aaron, she knew that animals do get pretty protective when their significant other is in any kind of danger, and she also knew that Canines were like the champions in that. Still, seeing both of them visibly blush was worth the guilt she almost felt when she said that.

''Sorry, Judy, I don't know what came over me…" answered Aaron with heavy guilt in his voice. Judy knew that it was Instincts controlling him, and it is pretty darn hard to restrain them, especially when you face against it for the first time. She would know, she is a bunny. Bunnies do focus more on multiplying, but Judy couldn't have any of that while getting ready to become part of the ZPD, so she had to learn how to restrain instincts, but she still slips every now and then.

''Don't worry, just promise me, you will get the reason behind his emotional outburst, for teasing purposes of course." Said Judy with a sly face while wiggling his eyebrows. It did help her ego when the Wolf finally showed other emotion than worry, and mirrored the sly grin with a puff of his chest. Plus she also heard Nick groaning and that was a pretty good bonus too.

''Oh don't worry, I will, maybe I can get some secrets out of him while he is still emotional and carefree." Answered Aaron while rubbing his hands together.

''Y'Know, I'm right here guys, no need to be soooo subtle about it." Cut in Nick while rolling his eyes. His reply was chuckling from his companions, that even he couldn't resist the urge to join.

* * *

After Nick ate his food, Judy excused herself. She said she needed to meet up with her parents that were arriving to the city today after hearing that she got some day offs. That left the fox and the wolf wandering around the city, not knowing what to do with their sudden free time. They couldn't meet each other's gaze for some reason unknown to them. After a mile or so, Wolford was the first to break the silence.

''Soo, Bushy tail, can I ask you something?" asked subtly and nervously Wolford. Nick suddenly tensed.

''S-sure?" replied Nick. He couldn't believe how easy it was for the wolf to make the usually sly a smooth silver tongued devil into a puddle of nervousness.

''Would you like to y'know….go to a date now or something…If that's okay to you that is!" added defensively Wolford. He did not want to mess his chances up but that didn't mean he couldn't be nervous. He was still getting used the whole idea for swinging in the other way, and he still didn't think about the consequences which he even now, before thinking about them, dreaded. Nick was in the same boat, and he didn't even try to show it.

''I mean….I don't know….I would, don't get me wrong, I would totally go and try what's it like to use my charms on males, and maybe try to sweep you off your feet. Plus it does help that i do feel something for you." Answered Nick while trying to ease the tension.

''Buuuuuut?" blurted out Wolford. His usual optimism told him that Nick still didn't decline it, so here's hopin', but it did not help his nervousness.

''But it's all pretty new to me. I mean think about it. If I didn't just overhear your conversation with Carrots in the kitchen, i would be still blind to myself. You would be daydreaming about me, while i would question myself everyday until someone literally doesn't throw the obvious at my face. I need-, I mean, we need time to think about how this will change our life, for the worse or for the better, y'know what I'm talking about?" reasoned Nick with a voice that did not betray that he was not happy with saying that.

''I do know how you feel and I understand. I just thought, y'know it seems that our subconcious has already decided to bond us together and for my part i do feel attracted to you in some way and have decently enough feelings to confidently say the 'L' word already, but it would be too fast for me and possibly us." Agreed Aaron. He looked at Nick and save him thinking about something while rubbing his chin and looking at the sky while still holding up the pace.

''What's in that foxy head of your, Bushy tail?" asked Aaron curiously. Every time that face shows up, Nick is planning something big.

''Oh well, I was thinking about, since we are in the same boat in this, and we both want to feel ready for the next step soon, how about we help each other to accelerate the process. How does that sound Wolfie?" proposed Nick. Aaron suddenly became very interested.

''What do you mean by 'helping each other out'?"

''Well you know, let us discover this side of our, talk about our concerns and what could possibly change now, what should we do, what could await for us in the future….ya catch my breath?" mumbled Nick.

Since they possessed some very good noses, they could both sniff out the uncertainty and the fear in each other's (intoxicatingly good) smell, and both knew what the other was thinking which did help easing the tension.

''That actually sounds reasonable. What should we do first?" Asked Aaron.

''Well, We could start on asking Judy about it, she has already accepted us and even supports us. She has 275 siblings and some must be gay or at least bi, so she must know some things about it, right?" explained Nick. Suddenly Aaron stopped in his tracks look at the Vulpin incredulously.

''275?" blurted out Aaron. He never thought of having kits, so he doesn't know how much he wants, but A) not 275 that's for sure and B) How does one raise that many children?

 _I mean how do they give each and every one of them enough attention? And do they have any free time?_

But the Vulpine seemed to read his mind.

''To answer the questions tat you are currently asking yourself I will quote Carrots everytime I ask it *ahem* Don't underestimate my mother and mom and pa has a separated room from my siblings, so whatever they do is a secret from us" said Nick trying to mimick Judy's voice. That got a snort out of the wolf, who decided he would ask the question later from Judy herself, and see If her answer is that automated.

''Sooo, To Judy?" asked Aaron completely dismissing the topic.

''To Judy." Aswered Nick and started to head back towards Judy's apartment with Aaron very close to him.

* * *

 **So this is gonna be the first author's notes. Don't expect a lot, I will do these rarely, when I have to address some stuff, and occasionally thank you guys for the support. Like this time.**

 **So Let's Begin.**

 **First of all, I want to thank all of you guys for support me. I'm a new writer, and this is actually my fanfiction ever, and it feels good to know that some people like what I write, although I know that it is the biggest abomination ever made.**

 **Reviews are very encouraged, I want to know what I could do better, and what am I excellat (ego feed me plox)**

 **Next some warnings:**

 **-As a non-native english speaker, there will be some (who am I kidding, a lot of)cases, where my vocabulary will be rather poor, and some words will be misswriten. (Like Precinct. I mean Come on, Precint sounds better, who thought it would be a good idea to add that additional c?) That doesn't mean, that I won't try my hardest to be as pure as possible, but forgive me if I reek of being from overboards.**

 **-Typos: My reasoning is that I write really fast, sometimes faster than my brain, and there could be mistakes because of that (like when I make suraound from surround) So sometimes words could be repeated, or some words (hopefully not crucial ones) could be missed.**

 **My aforementioned concerns and warnings does not mean i don't reread at least 5 times what i write and make sure there would be no mistakes, but I'm very far from perfect.**

 **On a Lighter note again, thank you guys for bearing with me and supporting me, and because you were good little readers, I did an unusually longer chapter just for you.**

 **Cya~**


	7. Betcha you won't howl about that day

Judy was patiently waiting inside the Zootopia Train Station, at Platform 7, where her parents' train was about to arrive in 5 minutes. She got lost in her nostalgia while waiting. This was the very same station and the very same platform, where she came to first when she took her first steps in the city with big dreams, huge determination and a big load of naivety that was about to be destroyed. She didn't know whether to be happy that she lost this trait by understanding and experiencing the reality of the city, or be sad, because Zootopia wasn't the Utopia that she initially imagined it to be.

She decided to go with Happiness. Although the city wasn't the dreamland she thought it would be, now it was at least borderline look-alike. She had great friends that she could rely on, she was respected at work, and only rarely seen as a cute little bunny (which she makes sure, to be corrected ASAP). She is a kind of celebrity after managing to make an end to a city-wide conspiracy and she still holds the contact with her parents and family.

She remembers the last time she had seen her parents in real life. It was at Nick's graduation ceremony about a year ago. She invited them to see his friend's accomplishment. Which was a failure, and it seemed more like they only came to see their daughter give a speech and to try to get her to date with bucks from the city, since they not-so subtly tried to avoid the fox and whenever Judy was not congratulating a new cadet or hugging Nick, his parents were always giving her lectures about the pros of settling down and the cons of not doing so.

But even though her parents could be a mild annoyance and sometimes she wished they could just leave her alone, she loved them. She appreciated their daily calls, since she could imagine how hard it was for them to take care of their other children, manage the farm, have some free time for themself and make time for 30 minutes phone calls with their distant daughter. But the Hopps' were famous of their hardworking attitude, their determination and accomplishments. Plus, having the first ever rabbit officer being a Hopps is definitely a bonus.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by another, more less rhetorical train that slowly slipped into the platform. The doors opened and Judy started to scan the horde of mammals flowing out from the train. Finding two bunnies in the middle of the stampede of mammals that could be easily 10 times bigger than a normal rabbit wasn't an easy task.

After the army of mammals evaporated, she spotted 2 pairs of long ears coming towards her. She quickly rushed towards the ears, and now could see her parents searching for her. A smile appeared on her face and leaped at them, catching them in a tight hug which they welcomed with open arms.

''Oh, you have no idea how i missed you guys." welcomed Judy ending the hug.

''Well if it isn't our stargirl, Jude the Dude!'' exclaimed Stu. Judy's eye twitched when hearing the nickname he loathed almost as badly as the c-word.

''Hello bun-bun, we are happy to see you too." Replied Bonnie with a polite, parental smile. They started going towards Judy's home. They talked about Judy's cases, how she solved them with Nick and some interesting gossip around the Precinct. Her parents replied by telling her how things were going at the farm, which was enthusiastically explained by Stu. They talked about marriages, proposals, weddings and some of Judy's sisters' incoming litters, which was, no surprise, told by Bonnie.

Upon reaching the entrance door of the house Judy's apartment was, she was stopped by her parents with a worried and curious look on their faces.

''Bun-bun, you told us that you will have some friends over. Should we know anything about these friends of yours, that we should look out for?" asked her mother. Judy looked back at both them incredulously.

 _Do they still get worried about being around predators? *Sigh* Well I guess it's time to hustle my parents in a Nickish way._

''Actually, yes. Now you see, both of them had an emotional rollercoaster in these last days." Their parents tilted their heads in confusion.''The life changing kind" Stu and Bonnie nodded in understanding.'' So promise me that you guys will be polite to them, and won't bring up any rude comments about that, okay?" Judy looked at them expectantly. She just waited for them to catch the bait.

Their parent's looked at each other and with determined faces looked at her and nodded.

''We promise Judy." They said in unison.

 _Bingo_

Judy turned to open the door and hid the sly smile on her face.

* * *

~ _In the mean time, inside Judy's apartment_

''Boom! Take that Bushy Tail!" shouted Aaron, cheering in Victory while Nick was siting down with controllers in his hand and his body being frozen in shock.

After they arrived from their little tour around the city to vent their heads, they found Judy's apartment empty. They decided, that while the bunny was meeting up with her parents, they will be playing on Judy's and Nick's console, that they bought together to pass the time when they were hanging out in her place. Realizing that Wolfie didn't know about Nick being legendary good in Mortal Wombat, he decided to show his skills to the wolf (Definitely not to impress him). The wolf took the challenge.

Aaron defeated Nick without any taken damage. Nick couldn't believe it. He was an all time champion when he was in his teens, he beat everyone in Middle School without losing a single round. After graduating and starting his hustler business, him and Finnick arranged some game nights with their friends where again, Nick won everything possible. But now, he found himself facing not only a worthy opponent, but someone who was better than him.

''Wha-How…How did… W-what was that?!" exclaimed the fox. He was beyond shocked. Even the pleasure of feeling Aaron's fluffy tail wagging in his lap and occasionally hitting his torso, making him want to hold it in both paws and squeeze it, he couldn't shake off his frozen wide-eyed state.

''That, my foxy, was me beating you in a game that you thought you were soooo good at. Do you really think I missed that sly and confident grin on your face when you put the CD inside? After seeing that I knew that it will be soooo satisfying to defeat you and seeing you speechless!" laughed Aaron while holding his stomach.

 _Oh he is good. He is very good and sexy when he hustles. But I wasn't in the business for decades because i was easy to play with. The number one rule of a Hustler: Adapt_

''Very impressive Wolfie, you surprised me, didn't know I would find a WORTHY opponent." Mocked Nick. Upon saying the word „worthy" he grabbed the wolf's tail and squeezed it, immediately stopping the wolf's laugh, and sending pleasurable shivers through the wolf's spines. Nick knew he got his point through, when he smelled the arousal in the wolf's sent spike up by a degree or two. Although even he did not expect for the wolf's tail to be that fluffy. He really wanted to snuggle up in it right now but he had to save it up for later.

 _Save it after you manage to take control on your life, and your relationship with Wolfie, then you can continue being unreasonably cuddlish with him._

While he was scolding himself, he failed to notice the wolf's hand reaching for the fox's tail, quickly snapping it away, stroking it and giving it a light lick. Nick didn't know what happened for at least 5 seconds, he was too lost in the feeling, but after glancing at the wolf's confident smirk, he knew he was in for a game. He looked into his eyes and saw longing, slyness, confidence and….lust?

 _Oh Wolfie, you might be very good at this, but you still make mistakes. And you just made one. Well, drastic times need drastic measures. Oh, I'm so gonna enjoy this._

Before Aaron could speak up, the fox pounced at him, making the wolf fall on his back with a fox on his chest and his tail still in the lupine's hands. He didn't know what the fox was planning and if it was okay with him after agreeing to take things slow, but he was too lost in feeling the fox nipping and licking his neck, that he couldn't find anything to care. He let out a restrained moan that did nothing but encouraging the fox.

Nick suddenly stopped, giving the panting and very much aroused wolf time to breath. If Aaron was honest with himself, he could definitely get used to this and then more. He opened his eyes and saw Nick looking at him like he was candy. Suddenly the fox started to close the gap between their faces.

 _Oh god, is it really happening?_

The wolf closed his eyes and waited for the kiss to come. He did not care that his tail was wagging audibly on the floor.

The kiss never came, but he felt Nick's hot breath at his ears.

'' _It's called a hustle, sweetheart"_ whispered Nick in the wolf's ears. Aaron opened his eyes half-lid, and saw a very smug Nick sitting on his chest and gazing at him with his tail wagging in victory.

 _He played me. Never hustle a hustler I guess *chuckle*. And if this is how he hustles, then I want to be hustled as much as I can._

Aaron was about to say something when he saw Nick's face morphing into one of horror, embarrassment and started to furiously blush.

 _Wow, I know I'm decent looking and what not, but what caused him this reaction?_

Aaron realized that Nick was not looking at him. In fact he was looking towards the direction of the door. He quickly looked at what caused the fox to go rigid and immediately understood. In a matter of milliseconds, the wolf copied Nick's face.

There, in the door stood 3 very red bunnies looking at them with mouth agape. There was Judy, red as a tomato with wide eyes. Although she looked like she was genuinely shocked and embarrassed, Aaron could see through her and saw a hint of amusement and triumph hidden there. There was an older doe, who was just as red. She was fanning herself with her hand and avoided looking at the canines or anyone for that matter. She looked like she thought the ceiling was the most interesting thing in the world. Then there was an older buck next to the two does. He was wide-eyed mouth agape but both Aaron and Nick could see that he wasn't only embarrassed with stepping in what looked like a fox and a wolf's foreplaying, but they saw fear in it. Immense fear.

 _Wait, exactly how long have they been standing here? And why couldn't I or Nick smell them? We are Canids for Fenrir's sake. Wait a second *sniff* I can't still smell any rabbits, only smell Nick's scent which is a mix of strong fox musk, blueberries and *sniff* arousal? Oh god, That means I was so lost in this new scent he was producing and trying not to pin him to the floor and have my way with him, that I couldn't notice the bunnies' scents even if I wanted to._

Upon realizing that they were still in that very equivocal pose, they quickly stumbled upon their feet, stood up with their once wagging tails limp on the ground and put their hands behind their backs looking like they have been caught stealing candy (which was not that far from the truth). Suddenly Nick spoke up.

''Heheh, Good Afternoon, Mr And Mrs Hopps." Said nervously Nick.

 _Mr and Mrs Hopps?! Oh my goooooooooood._

* * *

When Judy opened the door, she expected everything, but to see Nick being on Aaron's chest and nipping at his neck. She thought that they just caught them foreplaying which made her quickly and silently closed the door. Or just tried, but her parent's stern look that they were giving to her and the thought of messing with the canines for making her living room smell like a sex dungeon, convinced her to reopen the door. Stu and Bonnie's faces were priceless. Judy was still shocked by her friends' behaviour, but decided that she could win so much from that the situation, so, she opted a very believable mask of pure shock and embarrassment and looked back at the canines, who were totally oblivious that they were being watched.

 _That will be hilarious when one of them finally realizes. Poor thing I have to stop them when they start taking their clothes off *giggle*_

The next thing she knew Nick was leaning back and looking at the wolf with hungry eyes then leaning back once again.

 _Oh my god, I'm gonna witness their first kiss!_

But what happened was as amusing as it was suprising. She heard the whisper of Nick's legendary quote and immediately understood, that whatever lead to this foreplay was not intended to be one. She was actually proud of Nick because A) Whatever the wolf did, Nick made sure to get him back, B) He even got Judy thinking that it was real. She was sure it would have became more if it wasn't Nick we were talking about, so he probably regained his hustler mind about halfway. And finally C) their parents were witnessing and hearing everything and started to blush for real.

Her parents.

Blushing.

She never thought she could see the two mammals that were constantly embarrassing her with being so open in the topic of sex, and were talking about it like it was brushing your teeth, were in a situation that was too much for even then. Judy guessed that they either never walked in on one, which was quickly dismissed, knowing that her mom would always tease her siblings if he caught them red handed. But now they did not walk on their children. They walked on Judy's friends, who were not even bunnies. Not even prey mammals.

The situation just got better when she focused back on the scene and she had to restrain herself from bursting out laughing. Here he was, her best friend and partner, finally being able to call himself a RED fox, looking like he would be anywhere, but there, and her new but nonetheless great friend, Aaron, showing Judy that Red wolves do indeed exist.

Before she could make any comments she was snatched away by 2 paws and was dragged out of her apartment.

When she looked back at her parents questionably, she saw worry and a huge amount of nervousness on her father's slightly red face, which did not make Judy think she was about to get a praise for her friends' behaviour. Her mother was different though. She looked worried, embarrassed and somewhat curious, so there was hope that maybe she could make her mother support her in whatever debate she was about to have with her father.

''Erm, Jude the Dude, i think we might need an explanation, heheh" said his father trying to not look spooked.

''What your father wants to say honey, that…. How do I say this…. we have seen a great deal in our life, but never thought we would have to walk in 2 predators….almost do the thing. We are just really confused and don't know what to say, so if you could enlighten us, please?" said Bonnie trying to sound as casual and not totally flustered as she could.

''Oh yeah, remember the life changing emotional rollercoaster with my friends that i told you about?" Stu and Bonnie nodded ''Well this was the friends i talked about, their names are Nick and Aaron." Informed Judy.

''Nick, Nick, Nick…. That name sounds familiar" wondered her dad while stroking his chin and looking up in wonder.

''Isn't him that nice fox friend of yours that you are partnered with in the force?" realized Bonnie.

Judy managed to convince her mom to stop worrying about she being so close to a fox, when they were in their usual ''30 mintues of daughter-Mother" phone call. Her dad was always missing from the calls, being on the fields almost all day and what not, so she could not convince him. But her mother seemed to finally calm down about the situation, and support the idea of her daughter being friends with a fox. She even sent a big box of blueberry to Nick as a thank you gift for looking out for Judy, which the fox gratefully accepted. Judy did not hesitate to snatch a picture of the Vulpine's dreamy smile when he was devouring her family's blueberries and managed to get a good chuckle from Bonnie.

And as expected a smile appeared on the older doe's face, but her father was not pleased. He looked almost angry.

''You mean to tell me that you are buddy-buddies with us, _bunnies' two natural predators_?! OH I will so talk to them and tell them to stop stalking my daughter, or I will show them what it's like to be friends with something that could kill you: _my Shotgun_!" yelled Stu. Judy looked at him with wide eyes. She could not believe what she was hearing. She knew her father could get overprotective, if the rumors of what happened to her sister's, Sarah's boyfriend were true. She glanced at her mother for support but she looked like she ignored his husband's outburst, and was thinking hard about something.

 **''HEY YOU TWO FILTHY PREDA** -'' started shouting towards the apartments door Stu, but was silenced by her wife's paw. He looked at her questionably and saw the most sternest wife-stare one could muster. Stu immediately got spooked, gulped down whatever he wanted to say, knowing that this stare did not mean he would get a reward if he dared to open his mouth.

''Judy, Honey, could you scold your father instead of me aswell, while I talk to Nick and what was the wolf's name honey?" asked Bonnie looking at her daughter with that warm parental smile again. Judy had no idea what she was onto, but she was more than happy to give a piece of her mind to her father, and knew that Bonnie was the calmer and more reasonable of the two, so whatever she was planning, Judy could only win from it.

''Aaron. Aaron Wolford." Replied Judy getting ready to make up the lost time with her father, and while doing that, shoving some sense into his little brain of his. Mostly the latter one.

''Aaron it is. I will talk to them, while you talk to your father, does that sound okay to you, sweety?" asked Judy with a devilishly sweet smile.

''Sure, Mom, but whatever you are about to do, don't forget that they have been through a lot and they are still not sure about even themself." Pleaded Judy.

''Thanks honey, and don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I will be back." Smiled Bonnie and started to walk into the apartment.

Judy then glanced at her father, and took a deep breath, knowing that she would need all the breath for what she was about to do.


	8. Those, Who Don't Howl

That wasn't the plan. That was soooo not the plan. Nick planned on messing with the wolf for beating him in his all time favorite game. He found the lupine's vulnerable spot and struck, only to lose his own mind in Aaron's lean and masculine body, his alluring scent and his eyes full of hunger and want. Amidst that, he had totally forgotten about Judy, her parents and that they would come by at any second.

Calling the situation awkward was an understatement and a half, but seemed like fate gave mercy to them for a short time. They saw Stu drag his daughter and wife away from the door, presumably out of the apartment aswell. Now he was alone with Aaron, with whom he almost stepped over the line they drew if his sane mind didn't come back in time.

Now Nick had a very hard choice to make. The silence was unbearable, and he had to react to the situation, and fast. He was the one who caused this situation, so he will make it right. His choices were either to use his usual defensive mode to avoid or get out of awkward or uncomfortable situations, such as this. That means using jokes and sarcasm and quickly changing topics before things got worse.

Or he had the choice to be honest and apologize like any normal mammal should. It wasn't his cup of tea, and in every other situation, with every other mammal he would have used the first choice in 99.999% of the occurences. But Aaron was different than every other mammal, and as much as he tried to deny it, he had no heart to treat him like any other mammal.

 _Continue being UnNickish it is…*sigh*_

''I'm sorry…." mumbled Nick in shame. He could not meet his wolf's gaze, the guilt was too strong. Why he felt so guilty, he had no idea.

Aaron was witnessing the fox's change in behavior. He wouldn't openly admit, but Nick was adorable, when he was like that: Ears flatten to skull, tail limp, his right paw scratches his other arm in nervousness, and his eyes looking down in shame. As adorable as the sight was, he knew the fox blamed himself for what happened, even tough Aaron got just as carried away, and both forgot about Judy's parents. His heart clenched when he heard the fox apologize and decided that he needed to make the fox see reason.

So, he lifted the fox up, surprising him in the process, hold him in eye level and looked into his eyes.

''It wasn't your fault, we both messed up." assured Aaron with a genuine smile.

Nick was speechless. He was ready for a fight, or at least the wolf to be mad at him or something. Instead, the wolf took him into his arms, looked into his eyes and told him the one sentence he needed to hear.

To emphasize his statement, Aaron brought the Vulpine over to Judy's couch, sat down and started nuzzling him reassuringly. He felt Nick's body tense up, but after a short time he relaxed into the caring touches and started to stroke the lupine's tail, signaling him his gratefulness.

Nick was about to say something when they heard a loud shout from outside.

 **''HEY YOU TWO FILTHY PREDA** -'' and then silence.

Nick looked at the door and already knew that it was Mr. Hopps' voice. He already knew, that the old buck was never fond of foxes or predators altogether, if what Judy told him was true, so he wasn't surprised, although it hurt nonetheless. He was used to it, mammals called him worse before, 'filthy predator' could be his 4th name by now.

When he glanced at Wolfie, he understood why it was actually a pretty big deal. The wolf looked surprised, shocked and heartbroken. Nick now knew that he was target of prejudice aswell, but he managed to literally outgrew of it, so he hadn't experienced it in a long time. He saw sorrow overtake his expression, his once wagging tail, that showed Nick companionship and reassurance was limp again, and his ears flattened against his skull.

 _Oh no, you will not get crestfallen on me now!_

So Nick did the first thing he could think of: He quickly took his head in both his paws, rotated it, so he could see him and planted a sweet smooch on the side of Aaron's muzzle. He didn't know if it was too much or if it was even enough to distract the wolf, but it seemed to work. His tail started wagging the moment his lips met his muzzle, and he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. When he opened his eyes again, all the sorrow was gone and saw a caring and genuine happiness his kiss caused him. It made Nick all warm and satisfied inside.

Before Nick could say something, the door opened and Mrs. Hopps stepped in. The canines quickly stood up and regained their embarrassed posture. Bonnie was not pleased with that.

''Don't worry my dears, I did not come to chew you out." said Bonnie reassuringly. The wolf and the fox sighed in relief and relaxed their bodies. They were happy that they were not about to be scolded by an angry mother bunny.

''I came here, because I heard that you boys have undergone something heavily emotional and life changing in these days that you guys cannot handle, and you could use some help, am I right?" asked Bonnie with a weak smile. Aaron and Nick looked over the doe's body language but they could not see anything, that indicated that she had any bad intentions. They were surprised, because after everything, that went down, they at least expected some hesitation, and hearing her husband openly expressing his dislike of them made them all the more skeptical. But the doe seemed genuine, and they knew better than to lie to her.

''Yes…But it's a long story…" sighed Nick. Bonnie looked over to the wolf named Aaron and saw him nod, confirming her suspicions.

 _So it's one of_ _ **those**_ _moments. Oh dear, it must be hard, if they look that uncertain at this age. Let's see if my method would on them too._

''Well, I think Judy will be giving her father a long lecture, so I think we have time. But I will need a pen and a paper if you can lend me some…?" asked Bonnie looking around for said objects. Aaron quickly shot up and went over to his bag, where he took out a notebook and a blue pen and handed it to Bonnie, who thanked him.

''Now if we could sit down-'' suddenly the wolf put his hands up like he was in school.

''Yes, Aaron?" asked Bonnie patiently.

''Why do you need those for?" asked hesitantly Aaron pointing at the objects in the doe's hand. He would not want to question Mrs. Hopps' methods, but he was really curious about her plans.

''Oh, with 276 children, there are a lot of teenage problems, that they come to me for advice. Their father is kind of clueless, unless it's about farming, so it's my work to help them in these situations.. So, I created this method: I listen to them, and while doing so, I write my advice on a paper and after they told me their problems, I send them on their way with encouraging words. So instead of telling them what I think, and to risk of them forgetting something, they could always just glance at the paper I gave them, and remember. These advice could be emotional advice of what he should or shouldn't do, but sometimes I have to tell them to practice some daily exercises, and if my mother hunch is correct I will have to do something like this again." explained Bonnie with a reassuring smile.

Aaron thought about it, and it actually made sense. He still couldn't comprehend that she managed to gave birth to 276 kits and managing to raise them properly (if Judy is any indicator). But if her method worked with Teenage bunnies, who says it can't work with 2 adult predators?

Upon seeing the understanding nods from both canines, she clicked the pen and readied to write.

''Shoot."

In the next 20 or so minutes, both Aaron and Nick told their perspectives about their current situation alternately. In the mean time, the older doe paid attention with great interest, and sometimes stopped to write something in Aaron's notebook. Judy came in to the room once, telling them that she and her father will get some ingredients for dinner, so they will be back shortly. Upon telling the canines that she hopes that she won't come home finding them in a very suggestive way, they both blushed deeply and nervously laughed. Bonnie quickly shooed her daughter away and they carried on from where they stopped.

Bonnie listened to everything: She was told about what the situation was, they told her how they got here and what did they agree on and their concerns about themselves, their future and others' opinion. She already saw where their problem lied, and got the perfect 'prescription' for her newest 'patients'.

''So that's all." said Nick. It was actually very refreshing to tell these to somebody, who genuinely wanted to help them, and from what they heard, could give some useful tips and advice.

''Well, I think it wouldn't be a surprise, if I told you, that I had this kind of conversations dozens of times before, right?" asked Bonnie. The canines thought about that statement. Out of 276 children, there were bound to be some special ones in that way, so it really wasn't a surprise. And if what she said about they coming to her for parental support is true, then they couldn't find a better mammal.

Realizing that the doe was still waiting for their answer they quickly nodded, urging her to continue.

Bonnie ripped the paper out from the notebook, and folded it.

''My dears, I might not know you well, so some of the stuff I wrote down might not work considering that I have never consulted predators or adult animals, especially not both of them, but I do hope that you will be fine, and live a happy life together. I'm telling you my boys, that you will always be welcome to the Hopps' farm, if you need further advice, just call me, okay?" smiled Bonnie while handing Nick the folded paper. She was surprised when she was trapped in a hug by red and orange fur.

 _What did Judy always say when she told me about Nick getting depressed over losing some of my blueberries? Oh right: These foxes…Sooo emotional *giggle*_

Nick ended the hug and thanked the doe.

Just like on queue, Judy and her father came home with bags in both hands. Bonnie came along with them, leaving Aaron and Nick for themselves and their thoughts. When the door closed, Nick unfolded the paper and upon reading its content, he started to blush and chuckle.

 _Oh, this is gonna be good._

* * *

Dinner was really awkward to say the least. The whole time it was Bonnie being in deep thought, Judy and Aaron continuously asking Nick about the paper he was given to, which he always replied with a shrug or a witty remark. His comrades were happy that his old self was back after today's morning, but he could at least tell them something, anything! And last but not least, Stu being a nervous wreck: Whenever Aaron or Nick opened their mouth to take a bite, thus showing their teeth, Stu became rigid with fear, but no one noticed that.

Stu was thinking about what Judy told him about predators. It was true, since they partnered with Gideon Grey, they have never had problems with the chubby fox, although that might be because Stu did some precautions unknown to his wife. So maybe predators weren't that bad in the end. But he couldn't understand how can her daughter and wife be so goddamn calm around those sharp teeth and claws. Aren't they at least concerned that they might trip and scratch them with those pointy claws?

Bonnie seemed to nearing the end of her thoughts because a smile spread through her muzzle and then she had an amazing idea.

''Hey dearies." said Bonnie in a suspiciously sweet tone. They stopped prying from Nick, and looked at her with curiosity.

''How about the next time you get some day offs, you come down to Bunnyburrow and meet our family?"

* * *

Adrian Bogo was not a happy buffalo. He needed one thing from the mayor, one goddamn thing, but he couldn't even manage to do that. Now he was holding the failure of his plans in his hooves.

 _Request for the change in the Fraternization policy of the Zootopia Police Department requested by Chief Adrian Bogo_

 _Fraternization between partners: Allowed_

 _Request for the change in the Partnership policy of the Zootopia Police Department requested by Chief Adrian Bogo_

 _Number of possible mammals within a partnership increase from 2 to 3: Request Denied._

That goddamn City Council convened a meeting today to debate certain requests from different mammals throughout the city, Bogo being one of them. If only they would have given more thought of the number of possibilities that 3 partners could provide (especially that those partners contained Hopps and Wilde), then his plan would have been a success. Even though the mayor promised him that every request of his will be taken into consideration and will be allowed, it seemed that he has less power than Bogo originally thought.

''Incompetent-'' He headbutted his table ''useless-'' Another headbutt ''no good-'' He was about to headbutt the table again, when an idea popped into his head. A horrible idea, which he will definitely regret it later, but it could work.

''Arrgh, that's such a bad ideaaaaa." groaned Bogo. But he had no other choice. He searched his drawers throughoutly and found the papers he was looking for, and completed them. He wanted to fill out these papers for a long time, and was planning to do it in the next month or so, but thanks to how the situation ended up, he might just do it now. He sighed in frustration. He either wins it all or just worsens his current situation with that move. But it is a risk he is willing to take.

He decided to go and have some air, maybe check up on some of his officers. Yeah, that sounded appealing now. He left his office with three pieces of paper hanging out from the folder named '' _Promotions''_.


	9. Whoever Howls Has The Biggest Heart

Everyone at the table looked at Bonnie with wide eyes. They did not expect such forwardness from any of Judy's parents. Aaron and Nick did not know what to think about it. They have been just invited to go down to Bunnyburrow, where they would probably see more bunnies than they ever imagined they would, and they kind of got scared thinking about what those bunnies' reactions will be.

''Hon, you sure that's a good idea?" leaned in Stu and whispered into his wife's ear. Bonnie just rolled her eyes, and smiled at the others expectantly. The canines were at a loss of ideas, so they looked at Judy for some guidance.

Judy thought about what would happen if she brought down a wolf and a fox to the burrows. She had no idea what her siblings' reaction would be like, considering that most of said siblings haven't seen any mammals other than bunnies. And to top it off, she would be bringing two predators down, heck, one is like 4 times taller than a normal teenage bunny.

Now that she thinks about it, it would be hilarious to see their wide-eyed shock, or better, seeing them run like their lives were really in danger. She giggled at the thought of recording it, and using it as blackmail material. Then she realized that she has some very flirty sisters, who would definitely try to hit on both of them. Imagining the canines being so uncomfortable at the sudden attention by her vampire sisters finally decided the matter for her.

''Sure, mom. It will be fun seeing Clara, Bethany and the girls in 'action'." Replied Judy with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Bonnie chuckled, knowing what her daughter meant by that, thus increasing the confusion of the clueless canines, but they nodded aswell.

 _Ignorance is Bliss_

Stu in the mean time was confused about what her daughter meant and why was Bonnie inviting two predators to the Burrows.

 _What does she mean by Clara and Betha-_

Then it dawned on him. He knew exactly what are **those** group of daughters are famous for. At the image of them getting all pawsy and frisky with two dangerous predators made his mind go shut down and he fainted.

The canines looked at the buck in shock. If they couldn't comprehend what was going on before, now they were really clueless. They were about to get up and help the buck when they saw Judy laughing and Bonnie facepalming herself in embarrassment, like it was an everyday occurance.

 _Is this really that normal? Do bunnies seriously faint out of nowhere?_

''Should we do something about him?" asked Aaron in confusion.

''Oh, don't worry about that, he does that when something ridiculous happens or thinks about something unbelievable and it is usually connected to his children. He will wake up in 5 minutes or until he gets some water thrown at him." Explained Bonnie with a heavy sigh. Sometimes her husband doesn't help contradicting the emotional bunny stereotype.

Suddenly Aaron's phone vibrated. He took it out and looked at the notification. He became wide-eyed in fear and audibly gulped when he read the message.

 _„_ _Sweetie, I'm gonna come over for a dinner tonight. Love, mom"_

He glanced at the clock of his phone. It read 18:37. His mother usually comes to have a dinner at 21:00, so if he did not go now, he would be late. He once made a mistake of forgetting about his mom coming over, and that did not end well.

''Uh-oh, sorry guys and gals, i have to go, I have an emergency at home." mumbled Aaron while rushing out of the kitchen. He did not like to lie to his friends, but it wasn't technically a lie, because if he doesn't get home and cook something, there **will** be an emergency.

Then he suddenly stopped, and rushed back. He trapped Judy in a tight hug, thanked her for letting him stay over and helping him. Then he went over to Nick and planted a kiss on his cheek and stroke his tail, making the fox go blank by pleasure.

He then walked over to Bonnie, who was fanning her fainted husband on the ground.

''Mrs. Hopps''

''Oh sweatie, call me Bonnie." Cut in the older doe with a warm smile.

''Bonnie, Thank you for basically everything, you were a real help in reassuring me, and if Nick finally gets real and shows me your list, we will start trying out the stuff on it, even if I have to dress like a bunny. Whatever happens, I will make sure to call you about how it goes. About the trip, I will see what I can do in order to be able to visit you, but I don't know when will I get more day offs from the chief." Said sincerely Aaron. The older doe hugged the lupine and nodded politely.

After that, him and Judy exchanged numbers. Judy had to give him Nick's number too, since the fox was still looking like a lovesick idiot and wasn't responding. Then he quickly rushed out and closed the door.

After that the only sound was Stu stirring and mumbling incoherently in his sleep.

''Nice Wolf, but I suspect there is more to him than what he shows, right?" asked Bonnie looking at her daughter and the fox.

''You don't know the half of it." said Nick, finally breaking out of his dreamy state.

* * *

The next day, Aaron insisted that he was at 100% now, and that they could go back to work, much to Judy's happiness. They remembered that they had to go in sooner, since the chief expected them before briefing. They agreed on meeting up at a bakery, that was owned by Aaron's younger brother, Rufus.

So, it was 6:30, an hour before the their usual assigning, and the 3 police mammals entered the bakery. The place was neither flashy, big, shiny or anything like that, but it was very welcoming nonetheless and the fox and the bunny immediately fall in love with the place. The cyan blue walls were painted with baked goods with wings, which were flying above painted clouds, and it made them feel like they were kits again. The smell was of warm and sweet pastry, signing them that whatever is sold here are freshly baked.

Looking around, there were those booths with red leather canvas covered benches around tables hugging the walls that made them think that they are in a diner somewhere in the outskirts of Zootopia, expect the smells were different, and instead of a long table that served both as a counter and a bar with stools around, it had a huge show-window, and inside it were different kinds of baked goods.

But the first thing they noticed was the huge painting behind the cash register and pastries: It showed a wolf walking on 4 legs, and holding a torch that emitted blue flames. The wolf had a black and grey circle around it.

Aaron noticed their confused stares and followed them. When he got the source, he smiled proudly.

''That is the emblem of the Wolford family. If what my father told me is true, my family was one of the most famous noble family in the earlier days of Zootopia. Now don't forget, we are wolves, thus very traditional, so after the modern age came, and the noble titles became useless, a lot of wolf families kept their emblems and some hereditary items and estates as a show off." Explained Aaron while walking towards the counter. A snicker was heard from Nick.

''Well look at you, Sir Wolfie, being your majesty's grand acquaintance is my honor, is your highness in need of any baked goods, it would be my pleasure to serve you." Mocked Nick dramatically with a fake accent and a deep bow towards the wolf. That got a chuckle from the lupine and a giggle from the bunny.

''Sir Wolfie? Your majesty? Your Highness? Do you have a fan or something Aaron?" said a voice coming from behind the cash register. They looked up and saw another wolf leaning on the counter. The wolf was nearly identical to Aaron, but had longer ears, a shorter muzzle, a scar on his cheek and his fur had more grey and less black than Aaron. All in all, it was like seeing a scarred Aaron with an apron.

''Flower, my maaaan!" cheered Aaron while also leaning on the counter with his chin resting on his paw.

''You're never gonna let me down on that one, are you?" asked the other wolf in an annoyed tone.

''You know me too well, Flower, What's up with you nowadays?" asked Aaron.

''With me? With me?! Last I checked it wasn't me who decided to disappear from the radar for 2 days! If mother wouldn't have told me yesterday that you were safe and sound, I would have started to search you up myself." explained the wolf with a hurt voice.

''Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, I had a bit hard time these days, I had to rearrange some things in my life." Answered Aaron while looking at the ground in shame.

In the mean time Nick couldn't not ogle the wolf. Now that he had a chance to look over Wolfie, he had to agree, the wolf's muscular body was really alluring, and the way the police uniform hugged his body, showing off his lean form was stirring something primal inside the fox. He rested his eyes on his rear a bit longer, getting some pretty inappropriate images. He didn't know if he was a freak for being attracted to another species, and to top it off from the same-sex, but he had a hard time finding the urge to care.

''Like what you see, horny fox?" asked Judy while giggling. Seeing Nick looking at the wolf like candy was really amusing. Oh, she will so use this weakness of his in the future.

''W-what are you talking about?" asked Nick while not taking his eyes off the wolf's fluffy tail that was wagging at him like it was inviting him. He found his own tail starting to wag.

 _Traitor._

''You are hopeless" said Judy with a roll of her eyes.

Hearing their voices, Aaron's brother looked over to them and became wide-eyed. He quickly took Aaron's uniform collar and pulled him closer, suprising the older lupine.

''How long has the biggest heroes of Zootopia been standing there?!" whispered Aaron's brother harshly.

A smug smile appeared on Aaron's muzzle. He knew that his family was a fan of Nick and Judy, and he also knew that his brother was like the Clawhauser of them.

''Oh yeah, where are my manners. Bushy Tail, Judy this is my youngest Brother, Rufus Wolford, owner of this fine bakery. Flower, these are my friends and colleagues-'' started to explain Aaron but was cut off by Rufus.

''Nicholas Piberious Wilde and Judith Laverne Hopps! Oh! I'm such a great fan of what you guys do!" exclaimed Rufus with an excited smile.

The bunny and the fox blushed by the sudden fan, and tried to think of what they should do about the sudden attention.

''It's nice to meet you too Rufus, it feels great knowing that someone recognizes us, but we really are just doing our work." Thanked Judy accompanied by a nervous laugh.

''Yeah, thanks, but we aren't that big of a deal." Explained Nick, trying to regain his cool and collected self.

''Not a big deal? You guys saved Zootopia from tearing itself apart! I don't get it why are you still only regular officers, not the Chief or something bigger." Fanboyed Rufus. It amused Aaron seeing his brother getting all starstruck. What amused him more, was seeing Judy and his fox get all nervous of the sudden attention.

''Hey Carrots, hear that? He thinks we would do better work than Buffalo Bill. You think it will be enough to overtake him?" joked Nick with a sly grin. He wasn't used to being praised, so he did the first thing he does at 99.999% of the times: Joke.

''Nick! We are just rookie cops! We can't just start rebelling against the Chief." Retorted the bunny.

''Come on Whiskers, you know we would be so much better than him. I bet we would…"

While the two officers continued bantering, Rufus leaned in to start whispering into his brother's ear.

''They are really cute together, do you think they are a…y'know…. a 'thing'? " Whispered Rufus. Aaron became wide-eyed and a pang of jealousy started to grow inside him. He knew that he had no reason to be jealous of Judy, after Nick admitting that he feels the same towards him and wants to start something bigger, something more serious ASAP, but it did hurt nonetheless.

''They are, but I know they aren't a 'thing' from a reliable source." Answered Aaron nonchalantly. Upon realizing what he just said, he internally facepalmed.

Aaron thought for a second that he might have been too unsubtle about the truth. It wasn't that he wanted to keep him and Nick a secret, especially from his brother, who once admitted to him that he was his favourite from the family, but he thought it would make more sense to come clean when things finally got to their place. Thankfully, Rufus was too starstruck to notice his slip-up, and was totally oblivious.

After their banter ended, and bought their delicious breakfast (although they couldn't avoid giving autographs to the excited Rufus.), they walked towards the Precinct while joking about the situation that happened in the bakery. They agreed on making a routine of meeting up there and getting their breakfast here, because after tasting the pastries, Nick and Judy almost fainted from the deliciousness of them.

* * *

Upon entering the Precinct, they were immediately welcomed by a wave of applause. Or more like Aaron, since officers came to congratulate him and to give him some backpats accompanied by encouraging words. The wolf took them with gratefulness, but otherwise had no idea how to react to the praise, especially that they praised something he considered to be a mistake not an act of bravery.

''Sooo, I suppose everybody knows about your stunt already, huh?" asked Nick after no other officers came to show their sympathy towards his wolf.

''Yeah, it feels nice, but I just did what every insane mammal would have done." retorted Aaron nervously.

''Well that's true, but you literally blown up to that hedgehog lady's face, and didn't even give her a chance to answer back, you literally K.O.-ed her verbally." praised Judy accompanied by a laugh while hopping towards the front desk to chat with Clawhauser. When the bunny was out of hearing range, Nick tugged the wolf's uniform, signing him to lean down and the wolf did as requested.

''And now that I think about it, you were really hot at that moment, being all protective and sweet" whispered Nick to the Lupine's ear. Aaron became pretty red upon hearing the suggestive compliment, and after feeling the fox (intentionally) stroke his tail alongside Aaron's muzzle while winking back at him, he had to restrain himself not to do something he would regret later, especially in front of Clawhauser. He started to think about getting some ear buds, just for that moment, when they tell him the truth. Or get caught in a weak moment. The cheetah will probably give an earth shattering squeak after discovering about them.

Realizing that he was still squatting and looking at the Vulpine's swishing tail, who's owner was already chatting with Clawhauser, he quickly regained his posture and rushed to the reception desk. He tried to listen to the conversation, but was too lost in his own thoughts. He really hoped that whatever Mrs Ho-Bonnie, whatever Bonnie listed to them will help. He had so much uncertainties and questions about the situation, but he really wanted it to work.

 _Would it even work? I mean I love him, and I know he at least likes me if not more, that should be enough, i think….what would others think? What would the Precinct think? Judy and Clawhauser would definitely be supportive, but what about the other officers? What about the Chief?_

 _The Chief…._

His eyes widened in realization. They were expected to be in his office before the briefing which was in 20 minutes.

''And did you know, that Gazelle was-''

''Erm, guys, Sorry to interrupt but aren't we supposed to be in the Chief's office by now?" asked Aaron. The bunny and the fox both suddenly remembered and looked at the clock, showing them that they had very little time 'till they have to be at the bullpen.

''Oh Sweet cheese and crackers, you are right, sorry Benji, the chief wants to see us before the morning briefing, so we have to hurry." Apologized Judy, but Clawhauser was waving at her dismissively.

''It's fine, you cuties go, and try not to get screamed at too much, it was nice not hearing the Chief get frustrated all the way from his office." pleaded Clawhauser mockingly. With chuckles and a dirty stare for the c-word from Judy, they quickly rushed up the stairs.

Clawhauser was a happy feline. The reason of his sudden happiness, that his new ship seemed to be approaching it's bay. He was a feline, so he had a great eye towards details, that's why he was the heart of gossips in the Precinct. He saw the subtle hints that not even Bogo could detect, and knew exactly what was going on with the mammal under his watchful eye. That was the reason why a lot of felines worked at forensics. Their eyes could detect things that other mammals couldn't. It was like Canines had good noses, thus making them good trackers.

The only reason he was not working as an interrogator is pretty funny actually. Once, they tried to test his skills at it, but the cheetah quickly changed the topic to Gazelle. Even after the criminal pleaded guilty and told him everything, Clawhauser did not stop. After notifying Bogo to come and stop the cheetah, did Clawhauser finally stop, but the damage was already done: the criminal was already diagnosed with insanity, and had to be transported to an asylum instead of the prison.

Back to the present, Clawhauser might have seemed like he did not notice Wolford, but he was actually watching him, inspecting him. He saw the longing glances him and Nick stole from each other upon entering the building, he saw their little whispering session before they came to his desk, although he did not hear any of it, but if Wolford's red face and Nick's intimate behaviour towards said wolf was any indicator, he had a decent idea. He also saw the internal battle in the wolf's head and the uncertainty in the fox's face after that. Clawhauser now know that they just need one little confirmation, or something to show them that they have nothing to be afraid of.

* * *

Upon reaching the Chief's door, Judy knocked.

''Come in" they heard Bogo's usual gruff voice.

When they opened the door, they saw the chief typing away in his computer, not even giving them a glance. They rushed over to the chair, but since the chair was enough for Wolford, or Judy and Nick combined, the wolf decided to stand next to the chair, arms folded behind his back.

After they got seated, the chief finally looked up, grunted and seemed to close some windows on his computer. After he was done, he faced them and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, giving them the famous 'Bogo-stare'. They knew that he did that so he could put some pressure and discomfort into his victims, and did not necessary mean they were in trouble. But was it working like intended? Yes, holy baguette it was.

After Bogo made sure that their returning officers were already as uncomfortable, he leaned forward, put his hooves on the table and rested his chin on them. He was looking at nothing, but Aaron at that moment.

''Explain." Said the Chief sternly.

''What do you want me to explain chief? The reason why was I acting strange 2 days ago?" asked Aaron nervously.

''That would be correct, Officer Wolford, I would like to know the reason of the extraordinary behaviour from one of my most calm and most well-disciplined officer. I think it's not too much to ask for." Answered the Chief without breaking eye contact.

''Of course, it's not Chief." Aaron sighed ''Well, upon hearing my fellow officers, Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps being victims of bigotry, I remembered some heavily painful moments from my childhood when I was discriminated and was treated in the same way, which resulted in my irrational temper rising and influencing my actions, and for that I'm sincerely sorry, I promise it won't happen again." explained Aaron as professionally and as respectfully as he could. Nick and Judy looked at the wolf in wonder and mouth agape after such a sentence.

Bogo eyed the Lupine for some moments.

''And?" asked Bogo simply.

''What do you mean Chief?" answered Aaron nervously.

''Officer Wolford, childhood bullying from 2 decades ago could cause some serious mental damage to one's mind, and later these memories could surface upon being triggered, thus leading to some unusual behaviour, but the way you were acting made me think that there is more to it than that, or am I mistaken?" asked Bogo while narrowing his eyes. Aaron audibly gulped.

''Yes sir, there is." Admitted Aaron while looking at the floor in shame. He was not ready to say what the chief wanted from him, but it seemed like there was no way out.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when a red paw touched his, and started to rub it reassuringly. He looked at the fox and the bunny sitting next to him, who were both smiling at him, filling the wolf with confidence. He smiled again and looked back at the chief, whose eyebrow was slightly raised, but seemed like returning his attention from the red paw that was still soothing Aaron back to the wolf's face.

''Well Chief, now you see, the other thing, that made my temper go loose was that the fact that the victim of said bigotry was Officer Wilde and Hopps, who I hold in high regard." Admitted Aaron again not losing his confidence.

Nick and Judy snapped their attention to the wolf and looked at him in confusion. Even the Chief seemed to raise an inquiring eyebrow.

''Last time I checked, You and Officer Wilde and Hopps were not on a friendly basis." Assumed Bogo.

''That is true, but it doesn't mean that I never respected them more than any other officer in this building." said Aaron. He looked down at the small mammals sitting next to him and gave a confirming smile.

''Chief remember the first day of Officer Hopps?" asked Aaron.

''Yes, I indeed do, but not one my fondest memories. Nor the day afterwards. Why do you ask?" Inquired Bogo. He was not happy to relive one of his 2 misjudgments of his entire career.

''Well now you see, I was actually the only one in the entire building that respected Officer Hopps when she joined, and by everyone, I meant it. Not even Officer Clawhauser gave her the benefit of the doubt…"

* * *

~' _1 and a half years before….._

Aaron Wolford was munching on his usual croissant that he had bought from his brother's bakery. He was currently entering his workplace, ZPD's Precinct one, where he was a police mammal. He loved his job: helping mammals who are in need of help was really his thing. Even though he had no partner, which meant that he wouldn't be out patrolling, helping mammals directly, but he could still help with some cases, and use his super-nose when needed. The mammals that started to disappear all around the city was certainly one of those cases, although he couldn't find any useful information, which kind of frustrated him, but he won't give up.

He was walking towards the reception desk, where Officer Clawhauser, the ZPD's flabby donut-loving dispatcher was currently pouring some cereal as his 5th Breakfast. It amused the wolf how the cheetah could eat so much without getting any disease and always managing to complete the yearly physical check, but it is the cheetah's secret to hold.

Rearing the desk he waved at the cheetah, thus catching his attention.

''Hello, there Benji, what's up today?" asked Aaron. He knew that besides fanboying about Gazelle and eating more sugar than healthy, gossiping was his speciality, and never failed to deliver some of the interesting ones. Aaron certainly did not like the whole conception of telling everyone someone's secret, but he knew that information was power, and sometimes it did help understand some of his colleague's behaviour.

''Oh, hello Wolford, have you heard that we will get new rookie cops today?" asked excitingly Clawhauser. That perked the wolf's interest.

 _Maybe I can get a partner finally._

''But it's not all, try to guess what species is the valedictorian" urged the now giggling cheetah.

''Ermm, a Polar bear?"

''Nope."

''A Lion?"

''Nope."

''A wolf?"

''Oh you wish." Giggled the cheetah.

''Then what is it?" asked Wolford in frustration, but nonetheless curiously.

 _What species could make the cheetah hyperventilate?_

''Get ready….It's a bunny!" then he burst out laughing like it was the best joke in the universe. Upon realizing that the wolf was not laughing, instead he was giving the cheetah a very unamused look, Clawhauser recomposed himself.

''A rabbit! Get it? A rabbit just joined the Police!" he started to lightly giggle again. The wolf was not.

''So? What's the problem with that?" retorted Aaron seriously. He was not liking what the cheetah was implying.

''Oh come on! A rabbit police officer. Isn't that funny?" asked the cheetah starting to get wary that the wolf's eyes started to narrow.

''No, not the least bit, why would that be funny?" asked the wolf with a tone that started to gain bits of anger.

''Well, you know, how would a bunny be a good police officer? That's like….unheard of? _Impossible?"_ asked the cheetah now being a little scared. Unbeknownst to the wolf, he was leaning towards the cheetah with a low growl.

''Well, we can't know, until we give him or her a try, can't we now? Who knows maybe the rabbit will be a great asset to the force." Stated Aaron regaining his calm and reasonable self.

''You can't be serious about that….can you?" asked the cheetah carefully. He had never seen the usually cheerful and calm wolf so intimidating and almost angry.

''Well, yes I am, and I bet you will eat your words after this rabbit shows you that size doesn't matter." Huffed Aaron, while stomping away, leaving a very confused and worried cheetah at the desk.

 _Prejudice never dies it seems. That rabbit will show them all, they will see._

* * *

~ _In bullpen_

Upon entering the bullpen, he was very confused. All his colleagues, expect for the new bunny it seems, were sitting at their table looking at the chief who seemed to be earlier than usual. He quickly looked at his watch, and saw that it wasn't him being the late one.

''Ah, Officer Wolford, please take a seat." Asked Bogo sternly. Upon seeing the wolf take his usual place, he began.

''You might be questioning why did I come here 10 minutes before the required time. The reason behind this is that we have an emergency that needs to be taken care of." Said Bogo without losing his serious tone.

 _An emergency? What could that mean?_

''I believe you all heard the mayor's new Mammal Inclusion Initiative Program that encourages mammals to find work outside their boundaries?" everyone nodded. ''Well, I will openly admit that i don't agree with the major on that point, especially if it affects my workplace as well, which as of today, it does." Low murmurs were heard. ''One week ago, a new set of Cadets graduated from the Academy, and to a shock to me, Judy Hopps, **a rabbit,** managed to snatch away the Valedictorian title with booming scores." Some chuckles there and some snickering there. ''Which, as usual, I don't care for. I will not let a rabbit lower the reputation of the force, my force, by being useless! So Here is what **you** are going to do: You are not to welcome this rabbit in any way, and since I'm instantly going to assign her to parking duty for an indefinite time, no one to protest or even request partnership with her. Who ever dares to even show a sign of welcoming towards the rabbit will be instantly fired, and I will make sure to never get a new work in this city, ever!" at this point Bogo was shouting.

Aaron looked around and saw that the Chief was not the only one to not care about the rabbit's accomplishments, (Which, by the way greatly impressed the wolf) and saw that none of the officers showed any kind of reluctance or hesitation.

 _What is wrong with everyone?! This rabbit manages to finish Valedictorian in the ZPA and no one bats an eye? I thought the ZPA's purpose was to show who is ready to be a cop and to filter out the ones who don't! And this rabbit managed to not only survive 9 months there, but managed to finish above everyone, showing that she has the talent and determination to be a_ _ **real cop!**_

''So, now I'm gonna leave and come back at the usual time, you will continue with what you were doing before, and don't forget: Don't. Welcome. The Rabbit." Commanded the buffalo while storming out of the bullpen.

Everyone burst out laughing upon his leave.

''You guys hear that? A rabbit! That's so cute!"

''Hey, do you wanna bet that she will resign after today?"

''Sure!"

Next to him was Fangmeyer clutching her side of laughter.

''Hey Aaron, can you believe it?" exclaimed the tiger.

Aaron was about to reply, when he heard the door open. He looked back and saw nobody. He got confused, but then he saw some of his colleagues glancing at the ground where 2 tip of grey ears could be seen. Then the rabbit jumped up at the seat next to McHorn, dusted off herself, and formed a fist from her paw.

''Hey! Officer Hopps. You ready to make the world a better place?'' introduced herself the rabbit cheerfully.

 _Auch, starting off with a cliché line is not a good start. Although i can see how she got through the academy. She literally smells like determination. I like this rabbit._

He was angry at McHorn for literally pushing the rabbit away. But instead of speaking up, he calmed himself and hoped that the bunny will show a way to change the stubborn chief's view.

''Atten-hut!" shouted Higgins the hippo officer, starting the usual daily hoots and table banging.

Chief Bogo stormed in (again), looking as annoyed as always.

''Alright, alright! Everybody sit." the hoots stopped.

''I've got three items on the docket. First…we need to acknowledge the elephant in the room."

 _Oh come on, already?… Poor rab-Hopps. Her name is Hopps, not the rabbit. She deserves that much and more._

''Francine…Happy birthday." And then the room turns from suspense to excitement, everyone congratulating the elephant officer.

 _*facepalms inside*_

''Number two: there are some new recruits with us I should introduce, but I'm not going to because I don't care. "grunted Bogo with a tone that confirmed his light-heartedness. It made all the officers snigger, expect for the wolf, who was having an internal battle.

 _Stupid Buffalo with his stupid bigotry._

''Finally: we have fourteen missing mammal cases - all predators - from a giant polar bear to a teensy little otter, and City Hall is right up my tail to find them! This is priority number one" said Bogo while taking 4 folders from Higgins hand and starting to hand out the assignments.

''Assignments: Officers Snarlof, Fangmeyer, Delgato: your teams take missing mammals from the Rainforest District." Handed the folder out, which was snatched away by Delgato, before Snarlof could get it.

''Officers McHorn, Rhinowitz, Wolford: your teams take Sahara Square." Aaron stood up and went after the two rhinos, who already took the folder.

 _Yeah, pfft, You mean McHorn and Rhinowitz_ _goes out patrolling, while I supervise them from the jam cams. *inner roll of eyes*_

Upon leaving, he bid adieu to the two rhinos and made his way towards the camera room. But before he could turn on the corner, he realised that he forgot his coffee mug on his table back at the bullpen. He quickly made his way back, but he stopped, when he heard Bogo's voice.

''So?"

''So I can handle one. You probably forgot, but I was top of my class at the academy." said a feminine voice.

''Didn't forget. Just don't care." replied nonchalantly Bogo. Aaron at this point was an inch away from ripping the door off its hinges and give the chief a piece of his mind.

''Sir, I'm not just some token bunny" retorted the voice, who the wolf supposed was Hopps.

 _Truest sentence and probably the sanest I'be heard all day._

''Well then, writing one hundred tickets a day should be easy" and he left the room. The buffalo was so focused on getting away from the source of his annoyance, that he did not notice the fuming wolf glaring at him.

''A hundred tickets, I'm not gonna write a hundred tickets. I'm gonna write _two_ -hundred tickets! Before noon!" said Hopps in a determined voice.

 _You go girl! Damn, after being humiliated like this, she could still be herself. I respect that. I respect the rabbit. I respect Hopps._

Then a very annoyed and determined looking rabbit came out of the bullpen. Before Aaron could say anything to her, the bunny stomped away towards the garage.

 _*sigh* I have a bad feeling about this_


	10. Whoever Howls Has The Biggest Heart 2

After Aaron said the last word of his story, came a silence that allowed the 3 other mammals in the room to think about what they have been told about.

Chief Bogo was impressed by his officer's tolerance. The chief knew that he was a bigoted idiot for not even thinking about giving Hopps a tiny chance to show her worth. If it was possible to meet your old self, he would definitely be meeting his post-Hopps/Wilde-self now, and punch him 'till he sees reason. Although looking at Wilde, he might be just too late for that since the fox is already beating the Chief inside his head, if the look of anger, disgust and shock is any indicator of his thoughts.

Nick could not comprehend what he just heard. He was impressed and proud at Wolfie, felt pity and shame towards Carrots, and pure anger towards the Chief. He knew that the Bogo has changed his old views, but hearing that gave the fox all the right to be outraged. And oh boy, he was very outraged indeed.

Nick was about to give the chief a piece of his mind, when he felt a small grey paw touch his shoulders. He glanced at Judy, who didn't seemed angry or mad; she didn't even seem bothered by the fact, that the chief was plotting against her even before she steeped inside the building. The rabbit was actually smiling reassuring at the fox with eyes full of companionship and understanding.

 _Isn't she at least annoyed by it? Shouldn't she be huffing stubbornly and averting her gaze from the chief's?_

''Officer Wilde, I know what you are thinking about, and I agree, Hopps has all the right to hold a grudge against me, and if she pressed charges for abuse of power, she would definitely win by a long mile. But she doesn't do that, because we already made a deal and forgot about the whole fiasco." Notified the chief with a blank stare. The fox could only watch and be dumbfounded.

 _A deal? What kind of agreement did they make that made Judy, the most stubborn rabbit on the entire planet, forgive something so unjust and so discriminating._

''Nick, don't worry. My part of the agreement was that i forgive the chief, keep on working under his hooves, and don't press any charges, while he accepts the fact that I have ties with the mafia, doesn't try to pry about them, and makes sure to partner you with me after you graduated." Informed Judy.

''Wait, you are telling me, that you hustled the chief in order to guarantee our partnership, and to freely visit and have dinners with the Big family?" asked Nick incredulously.

''And don't think that i was blaming her for that Wilde, I knew that you rubbed off on her too much, which resulted in letting one of my officers have ties with the mafia." Cut in Bogo, while pointing accusingly at the fox.

''Well, if the blame is that I taught Carrots how to hustle, i will take all the blame then all day." Chuckled Nick. It earned a grunt from the chief and giggles from his friends.

''Let's talk about your unorthodox influence on my officer later, I still have one more question to you, Wolford." Said Bogo while glancing at the wolf, who became tense yet again.

''What would that be, sir" asked Aaron.

''Although now that I know why you would raise your temper upon someone discriminating Hopps, you specifically said 'Hopps AND Wilde', is there something connected to Wilde here I should know about?" pointed out the chief. Aaron thought about what to say and how to say that.

''Remember how you always assigned me to the camera rooms to supervise the city and give useful information if there was an emergency?" asked Aaron.

''Correct. Your lack of partnership gave me no choice and I did not want to waste a good officer on paperwork or parking duty." Agreed Bogo.

''And remember how Hopps and Wilde discovered what happened to the savage jaguar from the rainforest district?" continued Aaron.

''Yes, according to Hopps' report, they asked Assistant Mayor Bellwether to use her computer to get into the system, since she wasn't part of it yet, and re watch the scene, thus discovering that the jaguar was taken." Said Bogo eyeing the wolf suspiciously.

''Well, the camera they used to spectate the kitnappings gave a perfect view of the bridge, where I could see how you demanded Hopps' badge and how Wilde….well….'told you off'." Admitted Aaron.

''Makes sense, although there is still a question. How did you know that Wilde 'told me off', if you couldn't hear anything?" pointed out Bogo. He saw the wolf get really nervous and started to have a really bad feeling about it.

''Well chief….I could actually hear everything….and not just me, the whole precinct." Replied Aaron hesitantly. Bogo tilted his head in confusion and leaned forward intimidatingly. Anger started to boil inside the buffalo.

''What. Do. You. Mean." Asked sternly Bogo.

''Hehe… I don't know if you noticed it Chief…but your transceiver was on 'talking' mode the whole time….meaning that everything that was said on the bridge was heard on the Main Channel…." Admitted Aaron getting really uncomfortable.

''And why do I JUST HEAR ABOUT IT **NOW?!"** shouted Bogo in anger. How could no-one tell him about that?

Upon seeing that the wolf was really uneasy, and Bogo did not want another meltdown of his officer, who, on a side note, just came back from recovering from an emotional trauma, he decided that he needed another officer of his to get this information from. Wilde and Hopps are a no-go, they were at the scene when it happened. He looked around and saw his intercom, where he listens to the radio conversations between his officers, gives orders and talks with Clawhauser-

Clawhauser...

'' **CLAWHAUSER!"** screamed Bogo into the intercom upon pressing one of the buttons. The officers flinched at the outburst of their boss. They could hear the scared yelp from the reception desk.

'' _Y-yes, chief?"_ stuttered the cheetah after some seconds.

''Could you explain, why I was never notified of my radio being on, while I was at the bridge in Tujunga? The one time when we were investigating after the savage jaguar that Hopps reported?!" asked Bogo with a raised voice. The three other officers in the room saw all the restrain the chief had to muster in order to not lose his professionalism and crush something.

 _''_ _W-well chief, a lot of Officers was actually k-kind of sc-scared, since you did threaten us about not helping Hopps in any way, so those officers thought, that telling you would lend them fired, so they decided against it. There were also some officers, who did not tell you because they were planning a kind of 'rebellion' against you and maybe even prosecute you._ " Informed Clawhauser in a tone that betrayed his nervousness.

'' **A REVOLT?!** " asked Bogo with pure shock joining the anger that was boiling inside him.

 _''_ _Y-Yeah, upon hearing that the rabbit managed to make a breakthrough on the case with no help just a carrot pen and a fox, and you still decided to fire her, they decided that you were just…well…a 'not very nice mammal'…"_

''And what happened that resulted in them not pressing charges against me?" asked Bogo a bit more calmer now. He could not fault his officers. Prosecuting would be the nicest thing he would do to his old self.

 _''_ _Officer Wolford managed to calm them down and convince otherwise. He told everyone to wait for whether Hopps manages to crack the case or fails. The rebelling officers were hesitant at first, but Wolford did make them wait, and since Hopps did manage to solve the case, they decided not to press charges against you."_ Admitted Clawhauser through the intercom in a slightly braver tone upon hearing that the stopped screaming at him.

''Officer Aaron Wolford you say…" commented Bogo while eyeing the wolf who did not know whether to be afraid of be proud of himself.

 _''_ _Yeah, lately, he have been the peacekeeper here. After Wilde joined the force, there were some officers who were yet again not satisfied with your judgment, and wanted to voice some of their concerns and protests, but Wolford gave every one of them a lecture of prejudice and bigotry, ultimately quieting them. After they saw Hopps and Wilde's results and performance, those officers immediately shut up."_

Everybody snapped their attention at the now smug looking wolf who was leaning at the chair where his friends were currently looking at him in wonder. He decided that it is time to either end himself, or ascend above the clouds. And what is a better way for that, than the Nick-way?

''What? I thought you guys noticed that every officer seemed strangely welcoming towards Nick on his first day, and there were no one who even questioned his part in the force." Retorted Aaron sarcastically.

Nick thought about this statement. There really wasn't anyone who looked hostile to him in his first days, some even initiated a conversation. He was an expert at knowing mammals, who hated him for being a fox. He always caught the disgusted and distrustful looks he has always received since he was a kit. But he couldn't detect a single one on his first day.

 _Did Wolfie really manage all this?_

''Clawhauser, how many officers were against the idea of Wilde joining, again?" asked Bogo not removing his eyes from the wolf.

 _''Oh well, I've never counted…around 25 maybe?"_ guessed the cheetah.

Even Bogo seemed to get wide-eyed in the number they heard. But none of them were as shocked as Nick was.

 _Did Wolfie really go through all this, just so I will feel welcome here? 25 mammals?_

Then it happened: Something broke in the fox. Something that was restraining a mysterious feeling inside him. Whatever this feeling was, he liked it and it gave him a very good idea.

''Chief, request for 5 seconds off the clock time" asked Nick, while standing on his chair and looking at the Buffalo, who seemed to be able to shake himself out of his shock.

''What would you request for?" asked Bogo curiously.

''I need to show Officer Wolford my gratitude of everything he had done for me." Stated Nick, piercing through the Buffalos eyes. Bogo has been wrapped up by a strange feeling when he looked into the Vulpine's eyes. Whatever was in those eyes, made the the fox look intimidating (even for the chief) and confident. He wanted to ask if there was another time, but he saw that the Wilde would not accept a 'no' for an answer.

''Very well Wilde, you have exactly 5 seconds, make the most out of it, but don't stutter, because i won't give you more time." Allowed Bogo and the fox nodded.

''Thank you, sir"

 _Who said I was going to talk?_

He looked at the wolf who was eyeing him curiously.

 _~ 1 second._

Nick took Aaron's uniform collar into his paws, and pulled his head down, startling the wolf. He crashed their lips together. They both felt a spark upon the contact.

 _~ 2 seconds_

Everyone became wide-eyed at the kiss of the two canines. The wolf was first shocked of the fox's forwardness, but when he felt that spark, and then said spark growing into a flame of pleasure, he relaxed into the kiss and even kissed back. He was so happy that he could finally taste his fox.

 _My fox, and I'm never letting him go away._

 _~ 3 seconds_

Nick was overridden with joy and pleasure. He felt the wolf, his wolf, kiss back, and it was the best feeling he had ever experienced. It rivaled the day when Judy pinned his badge on his chest at his graduation ceremony, but he had a feeling that now every second with his wolf would rival that moment. He tried his luck and put his tongue to the wolf's lips, signaling that he would like to deepen the kiss.

 _My wolf, and I'm never letting him go away._

 _~ 4 seconds_

When he felt the fox's request licking his lips, he hesitated not, and allowed access to the Vulpine. In the mean time, Aaron took Nick into his arms, and was now holding close, _very_ close. They discovered each other's mouth hungrily, enjoying every nanosecond of the moment they secretly craved for.

 _~ 5 seconds_

Upon realising that they had to end their very first make out session, they did a very quick dance of their tongues, an with a loud pop, separated. There was a thin saliva bridge between the muzzles of two very satisfying looking canines. It wasn't just their first kiss together; it was their first kiss ever individually. Trying to date mammals from the sex you were never really attracted to did not offer a lot of possibilities to practice.

Still in each other's arms, they looked at the Buffalo who was looking away, finding the top corner or the ceiling very intriguing. Was it from disgust, politeness or shyness, they did not know, nor care about, since the picture of their boss actually blushing was too satisfying to watch. Oh, how they hoped they could snap a picture now.

Unbeknownst to the canines, Judy managed to quickly get out of her own absolute shock, and _actually_ snap a picture, but of them in the middle of their first kiss. She did not know what she will do with this shot, but she already knew that the picture _will_ come in handy at some point in the future.

Aaron put Nick back on his feet, and folded his paws behind his back, looking like he did not just kiss another officer in front of their boss. Nick and Judy was doing the same, but while sitting. They all waited for the next order of their boss.

Bogo in the mean time got bored of the exquisite corner, and was now rubbing his temples with his hooves. He actually wasn't having a headache or being annoyed by the sudden bold display of his officers. It actually satisfied him, since if those two became romantically involved, it would greatly increase his chances at completing his great plan, but he had to play the strict and grumpy boss they knew of.

''Just get out of my office, and meet me at the bullpen." Mumbled Bogo in an annoyed tone.

The officers happily complied, and left his office.

* * *

The bullpen was the usual place it has been for a very long time. Everyone was chatting with others, about the latest gossips (which are of course, returning of the trio and the probable relationship between Aaron and Nick), there were some mammals playing on their phone or wrestling with each other while others cheering them or waiting for their turn. The difference was that some were a little wary, because their boss was being late from their briefing. He was never late, so something had to happen, that their always deadly accurate boss was now 7 minutes late. They did not have to be worried for long.

Suddenly, the door to the bullpen opened, and three laughing officers stepped in. Everyone looked at them in surprise, carefully watching them. Some were focusing on either canines for signs of the Wildeford ship being true, some were just genuinely interested in the three very different mammals being so close to each other. It really amused everyone how these three seemed to hit it off. They already suspected that Wolford would befriend them at one point, and it seems that the day had come.

''No, I'm not kidding, when my mother heard that I was almost late of her usual dinner, because I was having a sleepover at one of my friend's, who was a rabbit, she did a double take and almost fainted." Told Aaron, which resulted in all 3 of them continuing chuckling and laughing.

''Poor soul, she must have thought I kitnapped and tortured you at my evil burrow for being a predator, am I right?" replied Judy sarcastically earning another sets of giggles.

''Miss Hopps, I didn't know you were a psychic, that was exactly what she guessed." Confirmed Aaron equally as sarcastically. In the mean time they reached their usual place and got seated. McHorn seemed to be absent, so Aaron decided to sit next to the duo.

''Have you mentioned that you were accompanied by a fox aswell?" cut in Nick while jumping on their shared chair.

''Of course, why do you think I survived the actual dinner part? After I told that part to her, she _actually_ fainted, so I had to put her to bed. I really hope she doesn't burn down my flat when she wakes up!" exclaimed Aaron, getting yet another laughter from the group.

They were oblivious that almost everyone was eavesdroping at them. They couldn't believe what they were listening to: They thought Wilde and Hopps' banter was entertaining to listen to, and they were a bit scarred that the wolf will restrain them a bit, thus making their banter duller and more boring. But, oh boy, were they wrong. Wolford actually made their usual antics even more amusing to eavesdrop on, they had to hold back the urge to laugh. They really hoped that they will remain close, because most of the officers morning entertainment were Clawhauser's gossips and the duo's (now probably trio's) bantering .

''Atten-hut!" shouted Higgins, signaling that the Chief is here, and the usual hoots to come.

And as anticipated, the door burst open and stepped in a large water buffalo reading some unusual red folders in his hooves. Some older officers recognized those folders, and got a knowing smile on their muzzles, the others (our trio included) were dumbfounded. Judy and Nick looked at Aaron for explanation, since he was working here longer than they were. Sadly, the wolf has never seen those either, and he was working at the force for a decent time.

''Alright, alright, SHUT IT!" commanded Bogo, making the room silent.

''I'm going to apologize for being late, these days have been extraordinarily busy, and I had to take care of some very important things, which we will talk about in a second." Explained Bogo, while stealing a glance at the trio in the front row.

''First, Let's all welcome back Officer Hopps, Wilde and Wolford after they returned from their vacation." Loud cheers and 'welcome!'-s were heard.

''Secondly, I had gathered some interesting information about prejudice being present at my Precinct." Told Bogo while looking over the room, and seeing some mammals getting tense, some gulping and some averting Bogo's gaze.

''Now I know that I wasn't always the most tolerant mammal, and I did make that mistake in the past, but now I'm telling every one of you. If I hear the tiniest bit of murmur of someone discriminating anybody for their species, height, appearance, personality, religion or sexuality, I will immediately fire them, understood?" asked strictly Bogo while leaning towards on the podium looking very intimidating. Upon hearing that, Aaron and Nick smiled each other, knowing that they got the Chief as an ally if things go south.

After he heard the usual 'Yes sir'-s he begin what he had planned of since that lady hedgehog.

''Now, I wouldn't usually care for the past, seeing that crimes are happening now, and we all live in the now, but I heard that when Officer Wilde joined the ZPD, there were some skeptical mammals about the whole concept of a fox joining the Precinct, and after hearing that it was after my recommendation, these mammals seriously started to doubt my leadership." He paused looking over his officers seeing the ones that he referred to,changing their body language. He will remember being harsher on them and to assign them to parking duty.

''I have 3 questions to all of you, so we can end this once and for all. First of all, I want all officers, who think that Officer Hopps is a good cop, to stand up."

Everybody (except Judy) stood up confidently. Bogo nodded in satisfaction. He expected that.

''Now raise your paws if you think Officer Wilde is a good cop."

Some hesitated, but eventually every paw (expect Nick's) were raised.

''Now shout 'Yes sir' if you think Officer Wolford is a good cop"

A booming wave of the required phrase could be heard from everyone, except the wolf. The chief grunted in satisfaction.

 _Bingo, your turn, Wilde._

''Splendid, now sit down, we are going to-'' begin Bogo.

''Chief, did you just hustle your own Precinct?" asked Nick suddenly in an impressed tone. Everybody looked at the fox in confusion.

 _As I expected._

''Wilde, explain what do you mean by 'hustle your own precinct". Commanded Bogo. A sly smile started to appear on his face, knowing that the revelation was about to come.

''ZPD's Rules and Procedures book, page 345, rule 1078: officers of the law could only be promoted to a higher rank, if the Chief of the police and at least 75% of the Precinct, where aforementioned officer/officers are serving at, agree about the promotion. Now It could be just a hunch, but those red folders you came in with are promotion papers, and you just hustled everyone into agreeing to our promotion. Am I right chief?'' Now everyone was looking at the chief for confirmation.

The Chief tried, he really did, but upon seeing their shock and mouth agape, he could not hide the sly smile on his face. He felt so stupid grinning like Wilde, but he had to give it to him, it felt good out-smarting everyone.

 _So that's why Wilde was in the hustler business._

''Well Wilde, how was your famous quote that became famous in the building? Oh right. *ahem* It's called a hustle, Officers." Mocked Bogo in a very smug voice.

Every officer, except Nick, was frozen in place by the situation. They were all hustled by non-other, than their grumpy and always stern Chief Bogo. They could not believe it. That's why after the realization hit everyone, that it was indeed real, and it has just happened now, that they all started to cheer and laugh very excitedly. They just witnessed history being made, and they were not about to miss the celebration. And the fact that the Chief let them celebrate made it all the better.

After 2 minutes of non stop cheering and having a good time, Bogo signalled everyone to calm down.

''That's enough, you can be all cheery-happy after we finish here, we still have a ceremony to do." Shouted Bogo. Everyone went back to their seat, some still giddy, but every officer wore a satisfied smile.

''So, I, Adrian Bogo, Chief of ZPD Precinct one, hereby call Officer Judy Hopps, Officer Nicholas Wilde and Officer Aaron Wolford to come to the podium." Said Bogo in a very professional note. After realizing that it's them he was talking about, the three officers quickly rushed next to the buffalo, and faced their colleagues. They did not expect to get any praise, much less of a promotion after what happened in the last 2 days and especially in the last hour, but they knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

''By the mutual agreement of me, and the majority of this fine Precinct, I am glad to notify you, that from now on, you are officially no longer to be called Officers. Everyone, welcome Detective Judy Hopps, Detective Nicholas Wilde and Detective Aaron Wolford. From now on, you three are officially partners. Detectives, congratulations." Loud claps and shouts filled the small bullpen, and the three mammals celebrated did not know what to say or do. They were just so friggin' happy. It was like a dream come true. And the fact that they were finally a team, an official team, were nothing they could ever imagine.

For Judy it was not _like_ a dream come true, it was literally her dream coming true. Her dream was to be a police officer, and now she is more than a simple officer. She is a detective. She is bigger than an officer. Now she will get tougher and more dangerous cases and she loved if something was tough and dangerous. In the end, she did face a very angry buffalo twice, was abducted by polar bears, almost iced by the mafia, almost killed by a savage jaguar, almost fell to her death, got flushed down the toilet, survived a 100m waterfall, hijacked a train/drug lab, almost crashed and blown up by said drug lab and was almost made fox food by a sociopath sheep. Yeah, she was more than ready to face those cases. And to top it off, He had the sweetest predators on her side to help her.

For Nick, it was really strange. In 1 year, he went from a cynical con-fox, who hustled pawpsicles and was living the fox stereotype like it was normal to an honest police officer, who helped the city in any way he could. Now he was a recognized detective of the other side of the law, and has two great partners, whom he can always rely on. One was his best friend he could ever imagine having, the other one was..

 _My wolf. My beautiful and kind-hearted wolf._

For Aaron, it was his long-awaited wish to come true: He finally had a partner, and not only one, it was actually two. Now he will get actual cases where he can finally be useful, he can finally leave that godforsaken camera room, he can finally go out into the streets, if there isn't any case, just simple patrolling, if there is, then going to crime scenes and making use of his exceptional nose. And he will not be doing this alone: he had his partners. And to top it of, one of them was the love of his life he never thought he needed.

 _He is my fox. My funny and wonderful fox._


	11. A New Howler Joins The Choir

Still giddy and proud of feeling promoted, and experiencing first hand the Chief's first hustle, Nick, Judy and Aaron were currently waiting in the room of their first kiss, where they would be meeting their co-supervisor. Bogo was sitting in his chair, reading some files on his computer, while the two uniformed canines and the lagomorph were occupied by their phones. They were all currently telling their friends and family about their promotion. Nick and Aaron did not hesitate to steal quick touches and sniffs of the other, their tails were continuously trying to wrap around the other, but they had to restrain themself, much to the rabbits amusement.

Bogo told them, that as detectives, they will still serve mostly under his hooves, which means, if there is an emergency or no cases, they will have to serve as regular officers, they will still patrol areas if Bogo orders so, and they will have to do their paperwork in the same cubicles.

What would really change now? Well, they still didn't know, but every 5 minutes, Nick looked up from his phone, and made sure to annoy the chief about that.

''But Chieeeeeef, why can't we know nooooow?" whined Nick with an exasperating tone.

''I already told you Wilde, but if it gets through your thick skull, I will tell you again: I can't say anything without the presence of the co-supervisor." Grunted Bogo without looking at the Vulpine. Meanwhile Judy and Aaron did everything in their power not to chuckle on those two, but damn, it was hard.

''Who is this guy anyway? Is he some kind of secret ZBI agent that will give us new identity and makes us fly to exotic places?" mocked Aaron sarcastically. He never knew he could be so sarcastic, but seems like Nick is already rubbing off on him. Chief thought about the wolf's sentence, and grunted.

 _Well I hope that he will make Wilde fly far, FAR away_

''Deputy Pictus is the head of the Crime Detective Department, and if something happens to me, he is the deputy chief aswell, until i return or a new chief gets elected." Informed Bogo.

''Pictus? What kind of name is that?" snorted Nick.

''What kind name is Piberious?" cut in Judy with a giggle.

''Who's side are you on Carrots, again?" inquired Nick on a now less than amused tone. His answer was an other giggle.

''Pictus…. I have heard that somewhere….." wondered Aaron while stroking his chin.

''You know the guy, Wolfie?" asked Nick looking at the wolf next to him. Damn, his fur colour was so soothing to look at especially with the blue of the uniform.

''No, I'm pretty sure I don't know the guy, but the word Pictus seems to ring some bells." Answered Aaron while thinking hard.

''That might be the case Wolford, since it comes from his species' scientific name, _Lycaon Pictus_." Cut in Bogo. He finally looked at the three in front of him.

''Lycaon Pictus hmmm….Aha! isn't that a painted dog? A Very rare canine?" remembered Aaron. Nick looked at him in wonder and a proud smile spread through his face.

 _My clever wolf_

''That would be correct. Deputy Pictus is indeed a painted dog, one of the 50 specimens in all of Zootopia. So 'very rare' is an understatement." Replied Bogo. There were a knock on the door.

''Come in"

''I have never seen a painted…dog….woah" Started Judy, but her heart stopped for a second when the door opened and immediately spotted Pictus. She could not believe what she saw. It was the most handsome mammal she has ever seen. It's not like Nick and Aaron were ugly or not nice to look at, they had their own beauty, but what she saw was not just utterly beautiful, but breathtaking. The painted dog looked like a miniature wolf with round ears, with a lithe, almost fox-like body. The fur he showed was little, but Judy already knew where the name 'painted dog' comes from; his fur was filled with spots of black, light-brown and beige. And goddamn, he was so handsome. He had a black leather jacket with jeans on. He wore a ZPD marked T-shirt under his jacket.

A loud thud was heard, and everyone looked at the rabbit, who seemed to have fainted.

''Do you think we should bring some water or wait for her to wake up?" leaned in Aaron and whispered to Nick's ear.

''I don't know….just in case?" guessed Nick.

Bogo looked at the rabbit in shock. He had no idea what caused the sudden reaction from the rabbit, and he did not hesitate to voice his concerns.

''What happened to her?!" shouted Bogo.

''We don't know sir, it seems to be a bunny thing." Replied Nick whole starting to poke Judy's shoulder.

In the mean time, Charles Pictus was shocked. Not because of Judy's behaviour, because it was Judy.

There was the one mammal he really wanted to meet in his life. The mammal who got his brother back from the asylum after being turned savage and kitnapped by Lionheart. The mammal, who imprisoned that bigoted sheep. The mammal, that he has a mondo crush on. The mammal, Judy Hopps, ZPD's first rabbit officer. And she was there, lying on the ground unconscious.

''Oh come on, now both of them?!" he heard a deep exclaim. He realized that he didn't move since he spotted the bunny, so he quickly shook himself out of the freezing spell. He had to remain professional until Bogo was around, no matter if his hero and crush were standing in front of him.

''Ahem, my apologies. So, I know what to do in this situation, give me space." commanded Pictus. They looked at him with confused glares, but nonetheless gave space to the painted dog.

Pictus stood in front of the rabbit, kneeled, and to everyone's dismay, booped her nose. Judy immediately started blinking rapidly while her nose was twitching furiously. She did not know what happened, but when she regained her conciousness there was the same painted dog looking at him with a satisfied smile on his face.

 _Why is he so handsome, goddamnit_

''Welcome back, Hopps" greeted Pictus.

''How….How do you know my name?" asked Judy in a voice that did nothing, but betraying her nervousness.

''You went to a brain freeze." Explained Pictus avoiding her question. That did not go unnoticed by the chief and the two other canines.

''Did I…?" mumbled Judy hesitantly. Then she realised something, and wanted to ask it, but Nick beat her to it.

''How did you know what is the problem and what to do?" asked Nick, while helping Judy up on her feet.

Pictus turned his head, and was surprised. There was Nick Wilde, the first fox cop who helped his idol save the city and his brother. He was grateful to the fox's doings of course, and he symphatized with the smaller canine, who showed others that not all foxes are petty criminals. But mind you, he did not swing that way.

''Every cop should know something about every species, just in case." Excused Pictus with a smug smile and a wink, although that was a total lie, but they did not have to know that in his free time (and sometimes while at work) he studied rabbits, and by now, he could be a bunny with his knowledge. Although the taste of carrots disgusted him.

Upon his remark, the Vulpine rolled his eyes. A loud *ahem* made all of them look at the very annoyed Bogo.

''Now that we got Hopps out of her sudden change of mental state, can we keep on going to the introductions?" asked impatiently Bogo. After everyone nodded, he continued.

''Detectives, this is Deputy Chief Charles Pictus, he will be your boss when I'm not around, and he will help you in the cases that are a bit tougher than a report of a domestic dispute. Deputy Pictus, these are the new detectives you have been told about. This is Detective Aaron Wolford-'' the wolf took Charles' paw and shook it with a polite nod.

The painted dog eyed the wolf curiously. Well, not just the wolf, he was watching how close Aaron and Nick were to each other, but nevertheless smiled and returned the nod. But when he touched the wolf's paw, he saw the fox from the corner of his eye frown a bit while his tail waging stopped, and his smile faltered.

 _Interesting…._

''-Detective Nicholas Wilde-'' the fox did the same. Charles' noticed how the wolf's tail went limp and how his hackles raised a bit when he touched the fox's paw. He smiled internally.

 _My-my, so the rumors about this Wildehopps stuff are not true. It seems like one part of the ship is not into bunnies, and prefers wolves…_

''-and it seems you already know Detective Hopps." Remarked Bogo completely oblivious to everything. Charles took the rabbits paw, and felt how soft it is. He would hold it as long as he could, but it wasn't the time to daydream. Just to be sure, he stole a glance at the canines, who were standing next to the rabbit. They were even closer to each other, but did not show any signs of possessiveness when he took the rabbits paw.

 _Well, it seems that the number one question has been officially answered._

''Now that we got that out of the way, and Deputy Chocolate Cake is finally with us, you can finally tell us what we wanna know chief, right?" said Nick smugly. The chief grunted and sighed heavily.

''Chocolate cake?" asked Pictus. He looked at the other detectives and saw the wolf chuckle and the rabbit facepalm.

''Let's just say, if there were a department of pet names, him and Aaron would be the chiefs" said Judy in an embarrassed tone.

''I will call him Chocolate Pudding." Stated Aaron. The got a laugh out of Nick, and now Bogo was facepalming aswell. Charles was a bit impressed how these mammals weren't afraid of the chief scolding them.

 _I will have to watch these two closely…..but not as closely as Hopps._

''Hm, jokesters aren't we? Well, since i think Creativity is not overrated, I will let this unprofessionalism pass, but you can only use them if we are in private, understood?'' asked Charles nonchalantly, but only an idiot could not notice the struggle against the smile that started to form on his muzzle. The wolf and the fox smiled and nodded.

''So, what was it that needed my presence, Adrian?" asked Charles while turned to the chief, who sighed and began.

''I brought them here, so we can discuss the changes of their work after their promotion." Stated Bogo which was rewarded by a nod from Charles, who unconsciously was standing very close to Judy.

''First, your work hours. From now on, you _don't have to_ come to the morning briefing, since your work starts at 9 am. Notice how I said 'don't have to', which means that there are no restrictions whether you can join us or not, it's entirely your decision, and your shift ends the regular time, Understood?" He got nods from the three.

''You will also get a pay raise. The exact numbers will be in a file that you will receive from Clawhauser." He saw the fox's smile widen upon hearing this. Bogo guessed, that you can make a cop out of a con mammal, but you can never kill it.

''And now your partnership.'' he looked at Wolford now, and saw the glimpse of excitement flash in his eyes. In the end, he could not fault the wolf. Charles didn't miss that either, and was taken a bit aback. It's like he was partnerless for a long time. If it was true, he started to pity the lupine. The painted dog always had a partner where ever he worked, he can't imagine how it would be without a partner.

 _Wait, if it is correct and he was partnerless, how did he get a promotion?_

He will make sure to ask Adrian later.

''You three are officially partners, which means that you will get cases **together** , and not to go on solo duties, and yes, I'm looking at you Hopps" noted Bogo while sending a harsh glare, which made the rabbit chuckle nervously. Charles saved this info into his mind.

 _Independent nature, noted._

''Where ever you go, while you are at work, you will accompany each other as a team should do, understood?" notified Bogo. Nick raised his paw.

''Yes, Wilde?" sighed Bogo.

''Not to sound greedy or anything, but what happens with our cruiser? If we have to go everywhere together, where will Wolfie be, if he can't fit?" asked Nick looking at the wolf next to him worriedly.

''Yeah, Bushy tail here has a point, there are only two seats, and I don't have a cruiser assigned." Joined Aaron while rubbing his neck nervously. Charles raised an eyebrow.

 _Hopps did not exaggerate when she said these two are really into nicknames. Now I wonder if they have any for Adrian._

''When I made the decision for your promotions, I ordered a custom-made cruiser. The cruiser will still have two seats in the front, but there will be an additional row of seats between the driver/passenger seat and the wall that secludes the criminals you apprehend. Any more questions?" explained Bogo. The three looked at each other in excitement. That sounded too good to be true, even Charles was thinking the same.

 _That's nice and everything, but Adrian has never went that far for the comfort of anyone. Something smells fishy here._

''If there are no more questions, there is one more thing. Since you stepped up a rank, you will have authority above regular officers. That does not mean that you can abuse your power, and your word only means anything, when you are on the clock, which means, when you are not working, you are a simple civilian. When you feel like you need a team of officers to help you, you notify me, and then send me all the names you require and the reason why you need those officers. After i grant permission, it's fully up to you what the officers you have been given do. But If I get a whisper of you not doing your work, thus making your granted officers slacking aswell, I won't hesitate to punish all of you, Am I understood?!" Bogo's voice continuously raised. Charles was not even bothered by this, he had heard this lecture countless of times. He was more curious of the other three's reaction.

For Hopps' part, she seemed determined and was continuously nodding, not even removing her gaze from the chief's face. Charles liked determined cops, but he knew that mammals do make mistakes, and over-professionalism is worse than the counterpart. There was a limit to every cop. He already knew that the rabbit will make a good boss one day, maybe even chief, but as independent as she was, she needed someone who can restrain her.

For Wilde, it seemed like he already knew all of that, because he was listening to the chief with a sly, and confident smile. He knew about Wilde's past profession, so he must have opted a kind of mask, to hide his true emotions. It was probably why he was so successful in his 'hustles'. The mask he wore seemed to be perfected, but overtime it kind of cracked. The glances he stole at the wolf next to him and the fact that his tail started to wag a bit when he looked at said wolf were a pretty obvious sign.

Charles read about Wilde and Hopps' arrests as officers, and that they continuously broke all the records in the Precinct. He was always confused how they did that, but now he knew. While Hopps was the professional and determined workaholic who lived for her job, Wilde was a cool and collected mammal, who always stopped Hopps when she had gone too far. Plus the fact the he knew the streets definitely helped.

But the wolf was a real mistery to him. The last time Charles checked Hopps and Wilde's records was yesterday. He read about a report of them catching some truant teenagers, who were going over the speed limit. After it, there were no more arrests the whole day, which immediately caught the painted dog's eye. Then he looked at their profile and saw that they were sent on a paid vacation for an indefinite time. Something must have happened in the morning, that suddenly they were sent on a paid vacation, and Adrian never handed out those randomly. Then, they come back today, get a promotion out of the blue, and they are partnered with a wolf, which he has never even read about in their files, and now it seems like they are all buddy-buddies (or more in Wilde's case).

He looked at the wolf, who were less subtle than Wilde. Made sense, considering that he never had any criminal records, so he never got the hard part of life. It was _so_ obvious that Wolford was head over paws with the fox. Charles thought about the influence the wolf could have on those two, but he knew very little about him.

 _Let's make sure to look up this Wolford later._

Charles for himself was considered to be a good boss. He wasn't very strict, he only required the work to be done. Until it's legal, and it's done, he really didn't care, and he really did like creative officers. He could already see that this team of his will be a curse and a bliss. Curse, because he could see, that the rabbit won't be enough to restrain Wilde's and Wolford's unprofessionalism, and he really hoped that he don't have to catch them while they 'lose their restrain over their bodies'. They were a Bliss too, because with Wilde's street smarts and knowledge of the city, Hopps' determination and sense of justice, and whatever this wolf could provide, they would be solving cases faster than anyone he has ever seen. But he won't fall to the trap of naivety, so he sits back, and watches the trio work.

He realized he has been deep in his thoughts, and missed the rest of the lecture.

''That would be all. Pictus, the detectives' files should be on your desk already. Detectives, since your cruiser is due to this weekend, you can either stay inside the building and help with paperwork, or patrol Downtown " grunted Bogo dismissively.

''But Chief, what about Wolford?" asked Nick hesitantly.

''After your and his bold display in my office, i don't think we need to be wary about that. Share the seat somehow, and enjoy your detective rank. Clawhauser will give you your new badges and other equipment, now get out of my office." Commanded Bogo.

* * *

The 3 canines and Judy left the chief's office.

''So, you are gonna be our other boss, Deputy Chocolate cake?" asked Nick with a serious expression.

''Yes, do you have a problem with that?" retorted Charles.

''Depends on whether you are a Bogo kind of boss or not." Stepped Nick closer threateningly. Aaron and Judy became wide-eyed and readied themself to step between them.

''Depends on whether you get the job done or not." Now Charles was coming closer. The two of them were an inches away with dead serious expression. The suspense was everywhere in the air.

Or so Aaron and Judy thought.

After some seconds, Charles and Nick started to burst out laughing, they were shedding tears from the intensity and they supported each other's weight. Aaron and Judy looked at each other with confused looks. The fake suspense evaporated, so they found themself giggling at their antics.

''Hey guys, I think we got lucky today! We got a cool boss!" told them Nick between laughs.

After both of them finally calmed down and recomposed themself. They looked at each other with smiles and shook hands again.

''It will be an honor to work for you Deputy Chocolate cake." Complimented Nick.

''Why thank you Wilde. Come on, let's get your new badges. 'Till that, I can get to know my new team better." Said Charles looking over his his new colourful team.

''Sounds fair." Commented Aaron. So, the four headed towards the stairs. Charles and Judy were next to each other followed by Aaron and Nick, as usual, suggestively close.

''By the way, what did Adrian mean by 'your and his bold display in his office'?" asked Charles while looking back at them. He saw Nick and Aaron blushing furiously get wide-eyed, and heard Judy giggling.

 _They couldn't have done_ _ **that**_ _in front of the chief, right?_

So Judy told him everything. Throughout the story, Charles' eyes were growing wider and wider. They weren't doing anything _that_ inappropriate, but nevertheless the chief did mean it when he refered to it as a 'bold display', even Charles wasn't allowed to show any traces of unprofessionalism in the Chief's presence, the farthest he was able to go was calling him by his real name. Now, behind him were two mammals who not only did that, but went even further beyond, and to top it off, they managed to get away with it. By the time Judy finished telling the story, they reached the end of the stairs.

''Wow….just wow…." The only thing Charles could mutter.

''I hope you don't have a problem with…..well, us, because you are stuck with us now." Mocked Nick.

''Oh! No-no-no,..n-nothing, I just…. I don't have any problems, I'm just surprised that you managed to pull that out in front of the chief, and he did not immediately fire you." Reassured Charles.

''Well, not like he could fire them, he did accept their request. He never really specified where they should do it." Commented Judy. Charles thought about it, and it indeed was true.

 _So is this one of those 'hustles' i have been hearing about? Outsmarting others while ensuring that whatever you did would not bite you back…..Actually pretty clever, no wonder he is a good cop._

In the mean time they reached the cheerful cheetah's desk. Aaron suddenly put his paw on Nick's shoulder

''Erm, guys could you get my and Nick's badge and our papers for us too, I need to talk to Nick for a sec, okay?" asked Aaron. Everyone looked at Aaron in confusion, but they nodded. So the wolf dragged Nick out of Judy's hearing range.

''What's up Wolfie?" asked Nick in worry.

''Well, it's just that, do you want to come over, and start doing Bonnie's list? You still didn't show me, and I want to start it as soon as possible." asked Aaron nervously. Nick put a paw on his and started to rub it.

''Okay, sure, I was thinking about that aswell. But be ready, i've seen what is on that list, and it might me more than what you bargained for." Agreed Nick. His sentence started off reassuringly, but ended up in a mocking tone and a wiggle of his eyebrows. Aaron opted his own sly smirk.

''Oh, you think I can't handle a little bit friskiness? As I remember, We both equally enjoyed our 'bold display' in front of the chief." Retorted Aaron.

''Well, some of the things in the list is.,… well, let's just say Bonnie didn't exactly contradict the horny bunny stereotype." Mocked Nick. He liked how the wolf was not afraid to play with an ex-hustler, and in some levels, he was a challenge.

''How about a deal then? The first to to become flustered, will have to buy the other dinner. Sounds good?" asked Aaron with a widening smile.

''Oh, dealing with a Hustler? Well, sure, your money gets wasted not mine, and I get a good dinner." Agreed Nick. With a nod, they started heading back to the reception desk.

''Hey Wolfie?" asked now nervously Nick, while walking back.

''Yes, Bushy Tail?" perked up Aaron.

''What happens if we both lose ourself in each other and do something we regret?" asked Nick a bit shyly.

''Then we both win, and go on a date." Replied confidently Aaron. That got a smile on the fox's face.

 _Oh, what would I do without you Wolfie._


	12. The Final Note of The Howl

**Quick note: I am actually pretty proud of this chapter, I felt like I was on a roll while writing, and i cannot be more satisfied how the chapter ended.**

Nick and Judy had the best patrol day ever. If you asked them, they would list you several reasons why, but both would start by saying in unison: Aaron was with us. To say, that the timber wolf was a great company, and that he helped them immensely was an understatement.

For Judy, she finally had someone, who can restrain Nick. Everytime Nick started to be snarky about her and Charles' ''Love at first sight", and went too far, making the bunny, _who was driving,_ go red and stuttering in embarrassment, he was always silenced by a lick on his cheek and a stroke of his tail, making the fox get dreamy-eyed and sighing in euphoria. Judy has never felt more grateful for anything at the moment than Aaron's presence.

For Nick, he never knew that sitting in someone's lap would make the usually boring patrols a thing he awaited now. He felt so safe and felt a content feeling inside him stir up, when he felt his wolf's arms hug around him tightly, making Nick rest his head on the Lupine's chest and feel his soothing heartbeat. He suddenly wasn't really that excited about their new car, where he couldn't enjoy the feeling of the wolf's lap.

Aaron was a great use of an officer aswell.

For example, since there were no new cases for them as detectives, they served as a kind of 'upgraded beat cops'. They have been told about strange sounds coming from a flat somewhere in Downtown. After reaching the apartment's door and notifying the mammals who lived here about their presence, came silence. Nick and Judy opened the door, just to be tranquilized and pinned to the wall by a were stinky and nasty looking lynx with one eye. He had a strange yellow dust on his nose, and was continuously snarling and growling at the police officers, while he strangled them. The fox and the rabbit was under the influence of the drug and had no way of fighting back, even though they could easily do so.

Turns out, the lynx didn't calculate the possibility of there being three cops. He has been tapped on his shoulder, and when he turned his head, he saw a **very angry** timber wolf baring his fangs and claws at him, while his body was on pounce mode. Someone dared to hurt Nick, something that was his to defend, and he will die before he lets anything happen to his fox. The lynx went to strike, but the wolf managed to catch his wrist, twist it, and kick the feline in the groin. Then he quickly cuffed him, and just to make sure, tranquilized him. When Aaron turned to the now unconscious fox and bunny, he rushed to their side. They were alive and seemed to be fine. With his last piece of logical mind, he called the Precinct for backup and some medical care. After that, he took the fox in his lap, wrapped his tail around their bodies, hugged him tightly and lost himself in his primal urges. No matter if he was conscious or unconscious, he felt the need to defend him from even the tiniest fly.

The ambulance came, and looked over the now awake bunny and fox. With some minor bruises, but they ended up harmless, and could continue patrolling. The wolf seemed to be an asset to their team, since they started to break their own records, even with half an hour sitting in a smelly apartment, that turned out to be a drug lab aswell. Even the chief was taken aback after the 45th arrest, and had to make them take a lunch break, just so the paperwork won't continue towering up.

To say that they were the talk of the Precinct was yet another understatement. After they got promoted, everyone started to theorise the possible outcomes of the wolf joining the Wildehopps duo. Some were sceptical, saying that he will be a burden, and make them worse, some looked forward to see how they worked together, and some were convinced that they could be even better. These were looked at incredulously, but in the end, they were right.

After they clocked out, they were a bit nervous at going to the locker room. They couldn't leave the precinct in their police uniforms after clocking out, so they had to change to their civilian clothes in that locker room. Maybe they would have been a bit excited about it even, knowing that they had the chance to steal glances at the other's body parts that were usually covered by the uniform. Some bare chest here, some tights shown there. Sadly, that wasn't the case, because there were _other officers,_ who could catch wind of stuff even before they came clean. And to increase the awkwardness of the canines, they were continuously asked about their promotion, their busts, and even Judy.

After they finished changing to their civilian clothes (Nick to his usual Pawaiian Shirt, with light-brown khakis and tie, while Aaron wore a red sweater and black jeans), they met up with Judy, who offered to give them a ride to Aaron's apartment.

After they arrived, they bid adieu to Judy, who couldn't leave without one very suggestive comment about at least trying to sleep at night. The canines nervously chuckled and rushed up to Aaron's apartment.

After the door opened, Nick could only stare in awe. This was the nicest apartment he has ever seen. He quickly looked around and saw how organized everything were. And the smell. Everywhere he had gone, there was that sweet scent of wolf musk, sweet honey and velvety moisture that he oh-so enjoyed. He found himself in what looked like a living room of some sorts, and sat down on one of the couches. When he heard the sound of water flowing in his bathroom, he took a big sniff, and almost fainted of the pleasure of the scent.

 _If I could smell this everyday, I would be the happiest fox ever._

Then Aaron came into the room, towelling his head.

''So, what do you think of the apartment, Bushy tail?" asked Aaron going over to the couch Nick was sitting on, and sat next to him.

''Well, I've gotta give it to you Wolfie, you live well. I could get used to being here." Said Nick, while folding his hands behind his head and making himself comfortable.

''Thinking about moving in already, huh?" mocked Aaron in a tone that could be questionable. Nick gave a chuckle at that.

 _I wish_ … -they thought at the same time.

''Want something to drink before we start?" asked Aaron out of hospitality. Nick opened one of his eyes half-lid.

''I don't suppose you have some blueberry juice in your fine abode?" asked Nick

''No, but I think you got lucky today." Said Aaron cheerfully. He stood up and quickly rushed to the kitchen. Nick looked after him in confusion. But when he came back, Nick was speechless.

''Soooo, I have heard you are sucker for blueberries, and I might have asked Bonnie to send me a box from the farm. It arrived this morning before work." Said Aaron, wiggling a medium-sized plastic boy filled with the berries.

''You know, if you really did that, I will be a sucker for some wolf too?" asked Nick not removing his gaze from the box, while Aaron brought it to him.

''Bushy tail, you are implying that you aren't a sucker for me now?" laughed Aaron while giving the box to the fox. His only answer was a kiss to his cheek, because the fox was already popping the berries into his mouth. It felt good giving him the berries, and seeing how he appreciated it.

Halfway to the box, Nick froze. He remembered something. Remembered how the wolf in his dreams shared his meal with Nick. He looked at the box of berries in front of him and realized he still haven't reciprocated the wolf's kindness.

''Say, Wolfie, do you want some?" asked Nick nervously. The wolf looked at him in a questioning gaze. He was about to decline, but saw the pleading glare he sent to him, and couldn't say no.

''Well, if you insist…" answered the wolf hesitantly. He took some berries and popped them into his mouth. Nick smiled warmly, seeing the wolf sigh in contentment.

After they finished, Nick took out a folded note paper.

''So, you didn't forget about the deal, right?" asked Nick slyly.

''Whoever gets flustered first has to buy the other dinner. If both lose ourself in each other, we go on a date?" answered Aaron calmly.

''Ditto." Said Nick and opened the paper. The wolf inched closer and looked at the paper. handwriting was magnificent. He could clearly read everything.

''So there are some points that has an 'A' before them. This means, that it is a verbal advice that we have to keep in mind. The others have an 'E' before them signaling that this is something we both have to exercise together. Are you ready?" explained Nick looking at the wolf. The wolf smiled back and wrapped his tail around Nick.

''As ready as I will ever be." Said the wolf reassuringly. Nick took the tip of the wolf's tail in his lap and started to groom it.

 _A-Always be honest with each other. You will need it if you want to have a relationship, no merciful lies even._

''Seems reasonable." Commented Aaron. Nick nodded aswell, but knew he will have a harder time at that, lying for 20 years could make it hard to be honest, but for Wolfie, he will do it.

 _E-Ask each other a question that you really want to know about the other. The other has to follow the sentence above._

''Oh well, I guess it's show time." Said Nick after reading it.

''Who starts? I will if you don't want to." Said Aaron.

''It's fine, go ahead." Smiled Nick.

''Okay…. Humm…. What happened with you yesterday morning, when you came into Judy's kitchen looking like you were crying, and then you were hugging me for, what? 2 hours. What exactly happened?" asked Aaron in a worried tone. Nick seemed to hesitate but he did promise to tell him.

''Well, the night before… I had a dream…. And somehow I remember the whole dream even now." Started Nick. Aaron nodded reassuringly.

''In this dream, I was back to my roots… You know, when every mammal was walking on 4 legs, couldn't talk, predator were hunting prey…yeah that time. I was napping in my den of some sort, when I heard a loud howl outside. Something inside told me to check it out, so I did. When I stepped out, but there was nothing. Expect for the huge tree that was falling onto me. Before it could squash me, a wolf pushed me away, in other words, saved me. I quickly got up and pushed the tree off of the unconscious wolf, and took care of him. He woke up, but couldn't walk, so I helped him to my 'den' where he could rest. I even brought him a dead rabbit that we shared as food. I never felt so good and so grateful. Then I woke up, and after I realized that the wolf was gone, I started to cry like a kit. I was beating myself, even blamed myself a bit for abandoning him. Then I caught his scent and decided to search him up. That's when I heard you and Judy talking in the kitchen. When Judy said she would ask me on a date if you don't, I felt my legs running wild and rushed into the kitchen. I looked at you and recognized you as the wolf who I felt in love in my dream. After that the dam broke, and i couldn't control my emotions or myself." Told Nick, while looking at the tip of the wolf's tail. He felt a bigger body hug him, and he melted into the hug. He felt the wolf's hot breath at his ear.

''Well, just so you know, the wolf is here, and he will never leave you alone." Whispered Aaron to Nick's ear. Nick couldn't describe what he felt, but he knew that if he weren't so trained in hiding his emotions, he would have kissed the wolf here and there.

''Thank you…." Whimpered Nick, hugging the bigger canine back.

After some time, they ended the hug, and sat back to their original position. Now Nick's tail was hugging the wolf aswell.

''So, my turn…Well..What will your family think after they discover that you are gay and that you are in love with a fox?" asked Nick, hesitating before the word Love; He didn't really know if they could call it that, but he just hoped.

''Well, I haven't really thought about it….Rufus will definitely be supportive. He loves me, and you are his idol in Zootopia, I think he would fanboy for 2 weeks if he discovered we are together…we are right? We never really agreed on it." Noted Aaron looking at Nick.

''Well, considering that this whole list was made so we can decide. Let's suppose that yes, and after we are done with this list, we can answer this question later." Smiled Nick. He wanted it just as much as Wolfie, but one thing he learned from hustling is that patience is key. The wolf thought about that, and nodded.

''So where was I…. ah yeah Rufus. So, yeah, he will be good with that. My other brother, Hughes, he is really nice, I have always had a good connection with him. Although he is deaf and mute so I have to communicate with sign language with him, but he has a heart like a chocolate. Then, there are my sisters: Patricia, Caroline and Victoria. You would think that she-wolves are independent creatures, but not those. Those three are glued together. If one knows something, the other three suddenly know it aswell. Keep in mind, that all of my siblings love you and Judy, they are kind of fans of you, so I think my sisters would just scream like Clawhauser would and ask so many questions, we couldn't comprehend. Then there is my mother… I-…I really don't know how she will react, and I'm afraid she will disown me or something upon hearing that… But sooner or later she will discover it, and then there is no going back…" said Aaron sorrowfully, looking at the Vulpine's eyes.

Nick expected it. He already knew that wolves are really traditional, and Aaron was of noble blood, so his mother must be really strict about following his ancestors. Discovering that her bloodline ends with one of his son's, would definitely drive her mad. And Disowning would not be a surprise it would be expected. And after what his wolf has done for him, he will have none of that.

The wolf saw Nick taking up a determined face and reach for his pocket. The fox took out his phone and dialed a number, smiling reassuringly at the wolf. The call was accepted, and Nick changed it so Aaron could hear it.

 _''_ _Hello?"_ said a feminine voice.

''Hey ma, it's Nick." Answered Nick. Aaron's eyes widened in alert.

 _''_ _Oh Nicky, haven't heard from you in a while, how are you doing, is there a problem?"_ said Nick's mother.

''I'm doing fine, more than fine actually. Listen ma, I have a confession to make." Said Nick while winking at Aaron, who could just stare at the fox mouth agape.

 _What is he doing?_

 _''_ _A confession? Don't tell me that you becoming a cop was just another hustle! You would break that nice little rabbit's heart."_ Said the voice who seemed to get a bit outraged.

''No mom, I told you, no more hustles. I called you to tell you that I think….I'm gay." Said Nick hesitantly. Aaron quickly took one of his paws and squeezed it, showing that he is here, and nothing bad would happen.

 _''_ _And?"_ came the pretty unimpressed voice. Nick and Aaron looked at the phone like it was the last thing they expected, which it was.

''What do you mean 'and'? Aren't you….suprised or something?" asked Nick in a very shocked voice.

 _''_ _Oh Nicky, I already suspected that you were playing for the other field. I remember when you were a high-schooler, and there was that really pretty Vixen, who came to me asking for permission for dating you. She was really beautiful, even I felt a bit jealous. Then next day I asked her about how it went, and she said that you weren't interested in her, which confused me greatly. Sooo….I maaaaay have sent some pretty Vixens towards you and spied on how you handled them. You didn't even seem a little attracted to any of them, or towards any female for that matter, but you were ogling some other mammals who were males. That's when I knew that my little boy is more special than I thought he is, and you finally discovered it yourself."_ Said Nick's mom proudly.

''And why didn't you mention it at all?" demanded Nick in an almost angry voice.

 _''_ _I had a son, who was treated so badly day by day, his father died, and he lost all hope in the world. Do you think I would risk prying in his private life after all that?"_

''…Touché" sighed Nick. Aaron although now had more questions than answers.

 _His father died?_

 _''_ _Yes, so I hope you can forgive me for that. Now, may I know how did you make this discovery after 3 decades of waiting?"_ changed the topic Nick's mom.

''Well…I actually met someone, who my body seemed to be really fond of and started to strengthen these signals….Then I overheard a conversation that made me think about everything, and now I'm here, knowing more about myself than before. Bit confusing still, but I think I'm getting here." Said Nick finally with a smile at the wolf. He missed parts of the story on purpose like the dream and his breakdowns. His mother did not have to know about those.

 _''_ _You met someone?! Who is the Reynard?"_ asked his mother excitedly.

''Well, here comes the twist, he is not a fox." Answered Nick in an uncertain tone now.

 _''_ _Then what species is him?"_ asked now more confused than excited.

''A wolf" answered Nick bluntly

 _''_ _A wolf? Aren't they a little…. You know… too big for you? Or do you change, or-''_

''MA!" shouted Nick in embarrassment. Aaron had to put his paws on his muzzle to not burst out laughing.

 _''_ _Sorry sweetie, you know it's new to me aswell, and a tad bit confusing, but I don't judge. At least you are happy, which makes me happy."_ Answered Nick's mom in a very motherly voice.

''Yeah, I am. Now, here comes the problem. You know how traditional wolves are, right?" said Nick into the phone, now very seriously and a bit embarrassed.

 _''_ _Yes, they still live in the old days."_ Giggled Mrs. Wilde.

''Well, let's just say, that this wolf discovered his 'true self' at the same time as me, so his family doesn't know about it yet. And to top it off, he is of noble blood." Informed Nick.

 _''_ _Oh no, poor boy, he must be really scared that his parents will really not like him after that, right?"_ asked Nick's mom in a very worried tone.

''Exactly. And there comes the other reason why I called you. I want you to promise me, that If worst comes to worst, and he gets disowned, we will accept him into the family with wide arms, okay?" asked Nick.

 _''_ _Oh absolutely, I won't let some dumb tradition make the mammal, that makes my only pup happy, be miserable. It's just not right. I will welcome him to the Wilde family, but at least you could bring him to dinner, so I could get to know him, right?"_ asked Mrs. Wilde.

''Ditto mom, thanks for this, means a lot to me." Smiled Nick.

 _''_ _Everything for you sweetie, now If there isn't anything else, I have to get ready for my Readers' club meeting, so I have got to go, Byeee Nicky."_ Cheered his mother.

''Bye ma." And then he hung up. He looked up, and put up a finger at the wolf's lips.

''Before you ask the question I know you are about to ask, Here is my answer: You have done so much for me, and I won't let my wolf, who did nothing but suffer as a child and be the nicest and most loyal wolf ever, be disowned, because some tradition says so. You deserve so much more than what you got, and I won't let that little you have to be taken from you." Said Nick with a very serious expression.

''I wasn't about to question it, I wanted to do this." Said Aaron in a playful tone.

''Wha-!" before the fox could ask, he found Aaron's muzzle on his, enveloping him in a deep kiss.

After the initial shock, he felt a flame of love blazing inside him, so he kissed him back and enjoyed the feeling. Their first kiss was better, because it was a first kiss, but they could only enjoy that for 5 seconds. Now they had all the time they wanted and oh boy, did they use every precious second. They were hungrily exploring each other's muzzle, dancing with their tongues, licking each other's sharp fangs, enjoying the vibrating from the other's pleasurable growl.

Aaron couldn't believe that there could be a bigger proof, that he was in love with this fox. But what he just did for him, the weight he lifted from the wolf's shoulders was just too much for him to handle. He felt the urge to show his love to the fox, consequences be damned. For wolves, family was number one, so that's why disowning was such a huge thing. He would lose his family, he would lose his contact with his siblings, uncles, cousins, he would lose his last name. He would be just Aaron, a lone wolf. It would have been a death sentence in primal times, since he would be left alone without a pack.

And here was Nick, and he just managed to ensure that he won't have to be left alone. Cutting ties with his siblings will hurt nonetheless, but he would have a new family, if his mother decides to disown him. At least now he had a place to go, if worst comes to worst.

 _I have the most wonderful fox in this entire universe._

It was at this point, that he decided, that he doesn't _want_ to live his life by the fox's side. He decided that he **needed to, demanded to, craved to** and above all, **WILL** live with the fox. And there were no tradition, no bigoted hedgehog, no police procedure, and no law that could stop the wolf. He had a mission, and he would rather die than fail his mission.

And this mission was to be official mates/husbands with Nicholas Wilde.

''I love you" whispered Aaron while breaking the kiss for a bit.

''I love you too" whispered back Nick. They connected once again.

They entirely dismissed the list, because at this point they both had no uncertainties or fears of what the future holds. They both accepted the change in their life, and would face every damn obstacle that fate, destiny or any kind of god would throw in their way. They wanted to be together but there was one more question to be answered.

Were they attracted to each other in a physical way?

So Aaron took Nick into his arms in bridal style, ascended from the couch, and walked towards the bedroom, where their final test of love would take place. They didn't separate their muzzles the entire time. Aaron kicked in his bedroom's door, stepped in and closed the door with his feet.

Was it too fast? Yes, yes it was. They met each other 3 days ago, they didn't even have a date yet. But there were other statements that contradicted this problem.

Did they love each other? Yes, yes they did.

Did they want to have a future together? Yes, Yes they did.

Would they be standing together, come hell and heaven? Yes, Yes they would.

Some doubt the existence of love at first sight, some embrace it. Nick and Aaron now are the living testament, that everybody, who doubted the concept, are just too blind to see it. And everyone, who dares to question their love will have to face the consequences. They will have to face them.

Them.

Nicholas Wilde and Aaron Wolford.


	13. The Calm Before The Howling Storm

In the mean time Judy was driving back towards her flat. She's just dropped off the two lovebirds, also knows as Nick and Aaron, who she really did hope that will finally sober up and realize, that these imagined uncertainties and fears are the only things in the way of their total happiness. She really hoped that her mother's list would help. If next time she doesn't see those two at least holding hands, she will lock them in the cruiser when she gets the chance, and doesn't let them out, until they don't refer to the other as something other, than their stupid nicknames. Does she want it to happen, because she is a great a friend, or just simply wants to see the cool and easy-going Nick Wilde totally flustered, she didn't know, but it's her mountain to die on to make these two see the obvious.

She wasn't thinking of them for two long though, because her thoughts quickly turned to another canine, a very handsome at that. She saw that smiling mixed colour face, that was just so utterly alluring, she didn't even think he was real the first time she saw him. The black leather jacket looked really good on him, almost like he dressed up for the occasion. And the fur. Oh god that fur. Judy wasn't an art lover, although she did appreciate nice stuff, but how those shapes and forms of black, brown and beige mixed in his fur would make any artist's mouth water. She wondered if there were more to it under that Jacket. And T-shirt. And pan-

She became wide-eyed when she caught her train of thoughts.

 _NO, I AM SO NOT GOING TO THINK ABOUT THIS. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!... I mean, he is good looking and special if what Bogo said is true about his species, but it's just so inappropriate, for Carrot's sake!_

She quickly started thinking about other stuff, but whatever she tried, she always ended up thinking of that painted dog, who seemed to lose more and more clothes the further she struggled.

She finally reached her destination, parked her car, and quickly rushed up to her flat. She literally bolted into her apartment and quickly threw her stuff where they belonged.

 _A shower is what I need. A very cold shower._

Before she could gather her stuff for the bathroom, her phone started to ring. She groaned and went back to the table she left her mobile on. She looked at the name and saw it was her mom and dad, which really confused her. It wasn't their usual calling time, so why would they call so early? She looked at the clock and realised that no, they were right on time, she was the one who came home later than usual.

 _Of course….I had to drop those two off, so i came home later…._

She sighed, opted a fake smile, answered the call, and saw her mother's smiling face, but not her dad's.

''Hiii mooom, where is dad?" asked Judy in a worried tone, while her fake smile faltered. His dad never missed one of their daily calls.

 _''_ _Oh don't worry about that. Your brother, Thompsen managed to almost burn down the barn, so your father is currently telling him about the dangers of throwing hoes, that were standing in the torrid sun for 5 hours straight, in the dry straw bales."_ Explained her mother in the embarrassed tone. Judy laughed at that, knowing that Thompsen was a really careless bunny, who could easily destroy the farm by kicking a ball in the wrong direction.

Bonnie smiled when she heard her daughter laugh, but noticed how her body didn't seem all that happy about something.

 _''_ _Bun-bun, is there a problem? Your ears are drooping."_ Said Bonnie in a warm motherly tone.

 _Damn these long excuse of body parts._

''Well….I think I just had my first bunny brain freeze today." Admitted Judy.

 _''_ _Oh…. well, it was to be expected. You are your father's daughter in the end, and you did inherit his emotions. What happened exactly, sweetie?"_ inquired Bonnie.

''Ohhh…welllll…I got promoted!" said Judy in a fake cheerfulness. She hoped that it will make her mother ask about the promotion, not about her questionable attraction towards that beautiful canine.

 _''_ _That's great sweetieeeee-"_ chirped up Bonnie, pulling the end of 'sweetie'. Judy thought her mother did buy her excuse, until she saw Bonnie's face morph from cheerfulness to seriousness.

''- _eeeee, but we will talk about that later. You did not get a brain freeze from the promotion, otherwise your ears wouldn't be drooping. So, what is the_ _ **real**_ _reason_?" asked Bonnie now with a very serious and a bit worried expression. Judy inwardly cursed for even trying to get around her mother. She knew that out of her parents, it's Bonnie who always knew when her kits lied, sometimes even knew why. Judy really hoped that now it wasn't the case.

''Okay….Let's just say, I met with a very nice mammal, who is giving me very strange thoughts since we met. Those thoughts aren't exactly appropriate, and I don't know what to do now. Is that enough?" Surrendered Judy. Her mother immediately opted a happy expression on her face, making Judy groan.

 _I always had a hustler in my life, but she hides behind the 'mom' title_

 _''_ _That's wonderful sweetie. You get a promotion and meet someone. I don't get it why you are so worried then, what kind of canine is him?"_ asked Bonnie. Judy immediately got wide-eyed and mouth agape.

''H-how…How d-did you know t-that?!" basically shouted Judy.

 _''_ _Well, you did say that you met a nice_ _ **mammal,**_ _instead of bunny,_ _and you always attracted every kind of canine into your life, so I supposed it's another one."_ Explained Bonnie while putting pressure into the word 'mammal'.

 _Okay, don't forget, never underestimate my mother. Nor let her have a hustler competition with Nick. That would end up in a catastrophe. And let's not think about once those two start planning stuff together behind my back._

''Well…it's true. He is actually a painted dog and his name is Charles. He is my new co-boss." Informed Judy. She saw her mother tilt her head in confusion.

 _''_ _A painted...dog? How does it looked like? I have never seen one, nor heard about one before."_ Asked Bonnie.

''No surprise, turns out that there are only 50 of them in all of Zootopia. They are basically mini-wolves with very interesting fur patterns and colors, but it's nontheless beautiful." Explained Judy, then put her paw on her mouth when she realized what she just said. Her mother seemed to be rather pleased about that, but then her face morphed into a worried one again.

 _''_ _And then, what is the problem? You still didn't exactly explain that."_ asked Bonnie seemingly clueless, but every idiot could see that she already knew the problem, she just wanted her daughter to say it, who caught the bait.

''Because it's strange…..I mean look at Nick and Aaron. Their biggest difference is that Aaron is taller than Nick and has a different color, me and Charles is not even in the same Mammal Order. Plus the fact that he is a predator and I'm prey just makes things super complicated." Explained Judy looking crestfallen.

 _''_ _You know that you are a smart bunny, right?"_ asked Bonnie in a very unamused tone. Judy looked at her and saw that her mother was not pleased about what she heard. She could even hear her foot thumping through the call.

''Ermmmm…Yes?" hesitated Judy.

 _''_ _Well, as clever as you are, this was, and mind my rudeness, the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say. First of all, Nick is a_ _ **fox**_ _, and i bet he has thousands of differences with Aaron, who is a_ _ **wolf**_ _. Second, it doesn't seem to matter which Animal Order, Suborder or Family they are, does it? They are different species, and from what I have seen, pretty different personalities aswell, but they are still madly in love, just a bit uncertain. And the fact that now you are telling me about being a predator and a prey having importance, is pretty strange, don't you think? It's almost like, you think_ _ **that predator and prey can't live together?**_ _"_ explained Bonnie in a very accusatory tone. She knew that in order to make her daughter see reason, she needs to strike where it hurts the most. And it worked marvelously.

'' **WHAT?!** NO! I don't think like that, it's just….I just… Arrggh.." groaned Judy. She knew that her mother had a point, and it kinda made her happy that she had no problem with her being somewhat attracted to a non-bunny.

''Then what do you think I should do?" asked Judy, while not looking at her mother.

 _''_ _Well, first of all, stop thinking like the way you just did, and forget all that different species problem. In the end, you did teach me, that it's the mammal inside that matters."_ Replied Bonnie now in a warm and motherly tone. Judy chuckled at that, remembering the countless calls they had gone through, just so at least her mother wouldn't be sooo worried and nervous about Judy being friends with a fox.

 _''_ _Second, try to be more open to the idea. And don't care about what others say. You saved the city from it's destruction, and you work hard everyday, just to ensure that other's will be safe. If they look bad at you for something in_ _ **your**_ _personal life, then they are just ungrateful. Plus, it wouldn't be nice if you fall into the same mistake as those two did, would it?"_ Explained Bonnie.

Judy really did thought about that, and it was true, she should be the last person to be afraid of this. So why was she? She was considered to be change impersonated. And now, here she was, getting all panicky over the idea of being attracted to something non-bunny, which would be the equivalent of change. And she really did not want to make the same mistake her friends did. She would be a huge hypocrite, if she isn't already one.

''You are right, but I can't just walk up to him and say 'Hey, surprise! I constantly have inappropriate thoughts about you that I can't explain, but how about we go on a date and give it a try?" said Judy with a little hint of sarcasm.

 _''_ _Well... Not the first part, but the second is not a bad idea."_ Said Bonnie with a wink.

''Y-you mean I should ask him on a date?" said Judy wide-eyed.

 _''_ _Well, not exactly, he should do the first move. If he thinks the same, he will do it soon. He is your co-boss in the end, people with low confidence doesn't usually get to higher positions right? So if he is thinking about it, he will ask you soon. If not, then be the one who initiates."_ Explained Bonnie with a warm smile.

Judy couldn't find any flaws in her mother's logic, and she really hoped Charles would do something like this. She would have been excited about it even, but she has learnt her lesson about naivety. So she decided that sitting back and waiting would be for the best.

''Thanks mom, that really helped." Said Judy smiling.

 _''_ _It's no problem, that's what mothers are for. Now if you excuse me, I have to make dinner for the family. It's Goulash soup today."_ Explained Bonnie cheerfully.

''Goulash soup? What is that?" asked Judy out of curiosity. She ha never heard about that soup.

 _''_ _Oh, it's really tasty actually, your Uncle Terry sent me the recipe from a foreign country somewhere in Zoorope. It has some meat in it sadly, but there are vegetarian forms, and when I tasted it, it was amazing. Might rival carrot soup, but not really. Anyways, send my love to Nick and Aaron, and don't forget my offer about coming down to the Burrows. Tomorrow you can tell me about your promotion, okay sweetie?"_ said Bonnie, a bit hurriedly.

''Sure mom, I didn't forget, nor did they, I think. Love you, bye." Waved Judy and then hung up. She was about to to put her phone down, when it rang again. It was a new number. She accepted it.

''Hello, Judy Hopps, who is this?" asked Judy while walking towards her kitchen.

 _''_ _Hey Judy, It's me, Charles."_ Said the voice. Judy immediately stopped in her tracks.

''Mr Pictus, nice to hear from you, is there a problem?" asked Judy hesitantly. Charles chuckled at that.

 _''_ _No, Judy, no problem, and no need to be so formal. Just call me Charlie."_ Said the painted dog.

''Ermmm, sure….why did you call me, _Charlie_?" asked Judy getting a tad bit nervous.

 _''_ _Well, not to sound forward, but I was thinking about whether you are free tomorrow night?"_ asked Charlie a bit nervously.

''…I mean, sure? Yes, I'm free, why?" asked Judy getting a bit hopeful.

 _''_ _I was thinking we could go out and do something fun…like a…date?"_ inquired Charlie now very nervously.

Judy's eyes widened. She could not comprehend what is happening. She agreed with her mom, that if Charlie had the same kind of strange attraction towards her, he would definitely be fast, but even she did not think it would be THAT fast. She did not know what to do, but her mother's words rang in her ears.

 _„_ _Plus, it wouldn't be nice if you fall into the same mistake as those two did, would it?"_

 _No, it wouldn't_

''Sure, Charlie, I will gladly accept." Answered Judy with a wide smile on her face.

 _''_ _Great! I mean….It's good to hear. We can work out the details at work tomorrow, is that okay?"_ answered Charlie, with a distinct happiness in his voice. It made Judy happy to know that he wanted it too.

''Yeah, sounds good. Meet you at work tomorrow then. See ya!" cheered Judy.

 _''_ _Sure, see ya."_ And then he hung up.

 _„_ _So if he is thinking about it, he will ask you soon."_ Her mother's words whispered in her head.

The next thing her neighbours could hear was an excited scream coming from her apartment.

* * *

''That's absolutely magnificent Adrian, your plan is working better than intended." Said the mayor sitting back in his seat. He was currently consulting with Bogo about the developments of his scheme in the mayor's office.

''Is that so?" asked Bogo a bit smugly.

''Yes, after their first day, they have become the stars of social media, your plan of promoting all three of them to detectives, so you could partner them up was ingenious!" Cheered the mayor excitedly.

Bogo started to get used to his unprofessional style, so it was bothering him very little. He could have mentioned the mayor's failure of getting _all_ of Bogo's request done, but he decided that he will spare the poor feline. In the end, everything did turn out well.

''What do you mean by 'stars of social media'?" inquired Bogo.

The Siberian tiger showed him a tablet, that had a so called post from the page 'Snarler'. The post was a picture of Wolford coming out of the drug lab with a half-conscious Wilde hugging around his neck while Wolford was holding him, and a half-conscious Hopps resting on the wolf's shoulder in a pose that usually firemammals use when rescuing civilians from a building. Under the picture, there were a box, that read: _#wolfbunnyfox_ _The police saves the day! But who is this wolf helping out Wildehopps?_ , and currently had one million 'resnarls', which meant that mammals liked the picture and shared them.

''See that? 1 million! Mammals are already speculating about stuff, and some started to come close to the truth! On Muzzlebook, the same picture was just posted an hour ago, and it is rapidly gaining likes and shares. Mammals love it, they love them!" cheered the mayor. Even Bogo let out a smile, seeing that his scheme wasn't a waste.

''Adrian, we have to move the public closer to the truth! We have to show them that not only could 3 very different mammals work together perfectly, but that same-sex, different species couples are not an impossibility! You agree with me, right?" Pleaded the mayor.

Bogo did not like his greediness, but in order to make the mayor eat from his hooves, he needed to complete his plan, so they needed something bigger than a dazed Wilde hugging Wolford.

''I agree, what should be the next step then, mayor?"

''Oh, I don't know, something very romantic and sweet, something very public, something…..like a-, like a kiss! A picture of them publically kissing would be perfect!" shouted excitedly the feline.

Bogo was about to retort, saying that he can't command his detectives to do something like that, so they had to find a new way, but then he gave a thought to the idea.

 _Wilde and Wolford publically smooching while Hopps cheering them would definitely get more attention. But we can't ask them directly, so we have to hustle them…..But how do you hustle a hustler?..._

Then he remembered.

 _…_ _..With an other professional hustler. And I know just the mammal for this job._

''I think I know how to do it, it will be done by tomorrow noon. Anything else?" asked Bogo impatiently. He was already taking out his phone to call the mammal he had in mind.

''Prefect! No, that would be all, you go and make them kiss in public, I will watch the numbers grow." Said the mayor.

Bogo smiled and stood up. He went out of the cat's office and dialed the number. After two rings, it went through.

'' _Who' this_?" said a deep voice.

''Good afternoon, It's Chief Bogo from the ZPD. I would like to make a deal with you, Mr Finnick Desertclaw."

* * *

In the mean time, Christine Wilde was getting ready for their usual Readers' group meeting, that was kept every second week, and it was just the time for the next one. She was smiling wide. Her only son finally found himself after 33 years, thanks to someone. She wasn't the least worried about this someone being a wolf. And if said wolf's family was as traditional as they sounded about their nobility and bloodline and other stupid stuff, then she would be damned if she didn't let this poor pup into her family with open arms.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on her door. She quickly rushed to it and opened it, already knowing who was behind it. It was her best friend, Monica Wolford. The timber wolf opted a very casual, motherly attire: Light blue blouse and a tight skirt, something stereotypical secretaries would wear.

They crashed in a sisterly hug.

''Sniffy!" cheered Christine

''Lollypop!" cheered Monica back.

''Hot damn! You look like a fine vixen, and you are positively glowing!" praised Monica after ending the hug.

''Well, you don't look half bad yourself, that blouse really matches your eyes, you look really young." Praised back Christine.

''Oh stop it, you are making me blush. So, are you ready to go to the meeting? On the way you could tell me the reason of that huge smile on your face." Said Monica, making place for the Vixen to step out.

''Ready as I ever be, and it's really not much, my son finally admitted something, he should have done ages ago." Replied Christine while locking her door behind her.

''Little Nicky? Did he admit, that this whole police scheme was just another one of his games, or what?" mocked the wolf.

''I actually guessed that one first, but thankfully, no. He just told me that he discovered that he loves males instead of females, and already found someone." Cheered Christine.

''Pfft, good for him. I don't know how could you be so calm about this. If one of my children confessed something like this, I would definitely lose it." Replied Monica. They were currently walking down the corridor, passing other residents' doors.

''Well, it's not that hard actually, I just want him to be happy. By the way, did you find Aaron, who you said disappeared?" inquired Christine

''Yes, turns out, he had a sleepover at one of his friend's, and forgot to mention it to me, making me worried. And to top it off, this friend of his was a bunny! I didn't even know he knew any bunnies. The only bunny _I_ know of is that Judy Hopps, who my children can't stop rambling about." Complained Monica. They stepped into the elevator, and pressed the button to the ground floor.

''Oh, I know her, she is Nicky's partner on the force, she came over a lot of times. Really nice and beautiful doe." Informed Christine.

''Well, don't let any of my kits hear that, they will charge at you for questions. Back to the topic, after he told me that he was sleeping over at this bunny's apartment, he mentioned that he had another friend with them too, some fox he said. That was the last straw, and I lost consciousness. He has to start telling me about these friends, otherwise I will-….Hey Lollypop, Are you okay?" asked Monica of the now rigid and wide-eyed fox. She could smell her fear, and got worried.

Christine was now puzzling together the pieces.

 _Little Aaron was sleeping over with a bunny and a fox? And Nick just told me that he fell in love with a wolf, who was of Noble blood. Aaron is Monica's son, and Monica is from a noble family, thus making Aaron too. And the three of them are colleagues at the ZPD. This could only mean-_

''Helloooo, earth to Lollypoooop, you okay?" shouted Monica snapping the Vixen out.

''Oh, wha- yes…Yes I'm okay, just got lost in my thoughts, that's all." Excused Christine, while steeping out of the elevator. The wolf eyed her suspiciously, but decided to shrug it off.

''Okay, let's get going." Urged Monica.

The two females left the apartment complex after that. Christine couldn't not think about the consequences of the theory she just puzzled together. Nevertheless if it was true, she wasn't backing out of the deal she made with her son. If Monica will be that cruel to that poor pup, she will welcome him, and she will be damned, if she will let Monica do her as she pleases, traditions or not, best friends or not, she will not let this go without saying. But for now, she enjoys the calm before the storm, she is sure will strike.


	14. My Mate, The Howler

Silence. Peace. Comfort.

These were all the words that could accurately describe the state the apartment was in. But we don't care about the whole apartment now; just the bedroom. The room was dimly lit, since the sun was just starting to peak from the horizon. There were some photographs hanged or just simply glued to the walls. All of them had the same wolf family, and it's members pictured in different scenarios. There was a nightstand with a lamp on it, and a wide cabinet next to the wall. It wasn't the most exciting bedroom one could imagine, but it was home for one wolf.

Speaking of wolves, there was actually one in the room, currently sleeping in his bed naked with another mammal, also naked. They were cuddled together, limbs entwined, tails wrapped, giving their significant other a second blanket. One would think that this other mammal was another wolf, but it would be wrong. This mammal was Nick Wilde, a red fox, who was currently enjoying his perfect dream, breathing in the scent of his wolf. The wolf, Aaron Wolford and Nick were having huge smiles on their muzzles, because they were dreaming of the other. But only one's dream was about to continue, the other started to wake up.

When Nick started to regain his consciousness, he was met with an incredibly warm feeling. He could feel an other mammal's body pressed to him tightly, transferring the warmth between them. He could feel the other animal's soft fur that just asked to be groomed. He could feel a slow heartbeat next to his ear aswell. First he didn't know where he was or what was going on, but memories started to flood his mind, and immediately knew who this mammal was without opening his eyes. But he couldn't be satisfied with just his scent, warmth and heartbeat; he needed to see who these belonged to.

He opened his eyes and was not disappointed, quite the opposite, very satisfied. There he was, the black-and grey furred wolf, Aaron Wolford, also known as Wolfie or **his** wolf. But as of yesterday, he could write another name next to these: His mate. His one and only mate, who was the most alluring and handsome specimen mammal kind could produce in his opinion. If that face smiled (which it did now), he had the urge to just start recklessly kissing him, and show him his love.

He soon realized that he was awake, and although his night vision was helping plenty, it was still pretty dark.

 _Wait a second. I am awake before the sun woke up? What time is it exactly?_

He tried to remember where his phone could be, but he was just too lost yesterday to even remotely pay attention to any other stuff besides Wolfie's mouth and everything it contained. He pried himself away from the wolf, much to his own displeasure, and sat up. He looked around to see if he can find his phone. Sadly, he could not see it anywhere, but he found his clothes scattered around the room. His tie was hanging from the top of the cabinet, his T-shirt was hanging from the knob of the door and his pants were on the floor next to the bed.

 _Well, I remember neither of us having any clothes when we reached the bed. We must have taken those off pretty quickly and carelessly._

He inwardly chuckled, knowing how wild, almost savage, they were last night, but still full of love and passion. It was only their first time, but even he could guess that it wasn't a bad one. They had some complications, being a bit different in size and what not, but once everything clicked, not even succeeding in his biggest and most successful hustle could even come close to the amount of pleasure he felt then. They were gentle of course, fearing that one might hurt the other, but after discovering that they are sturdier than thought to be…..well…..let's just say it's a miracle that the bed is still standing, and that Aaron did not get any noise complaints from his neighbours.

Coming back to the present, Nick picked his pants up and looked through all his pockets. He found his phone in one of her rear ones. When he unlocked the screen his eyes widened. It was only 4:47 am.

 _Did I, Nicholas Wilde, loyal fan of sleeping, just woke up before the alarm?!...Well…I could cross that off the bucket list._

He knew that he could not go back to sleep. He just felt so awake now, and energized after thinking about what happened hours before now. He decided to start his day by washing his face, but not without looking back at his wolf, who was now hugging his own tail as a weak replacement for the fox.

 _Would I be a hypocrite if I called him cute? Because he is. In a non-belittleing, handsome way….He looks so peaceful too…._

He leaned forward and planted a kiss on his wolf's muzzle. The wolf's smile grew wider, making Nick satisfied with the reaction.

He walked into Aaron's bathroom and looked at his reflection on the mirror above the sink. His fur was all ruffled up, making him look like a scarecrow.

 _Or in my situation, a bunny crow *chuckle*_

But his fur wasn't ruffled up because of sleeping naked. Nor was it because of last night's activities either. It was because what they did after they finished.

In canine society, you mate for life. So, whoever you choose as a mate, will be bonded to you, and will be your lifelong partner. But there is another ritual after mating, that was supposed to show others, who this mammal belongs to, and it's called 'Marking'. Every animal has scent glands at some part of their body, usually on the face. Upon 'Marking' their mate, the mammal strokes its scent glands through its mate's fur, making the partner smell like the a mix of their original smell and the scent of the mammal, who marked.

And Oh boy, did those two take it a bit too far.

After tying the knot rhetorically and literally, they used the rest of their energy to mark each other. They were so lost in the satisfaction of knowing, that now no other mammal will try to steal the other from them, that they both marked each other's **whole body,** not even missing a single spot **.** The mark is usually just a small patch, but Nick and Aaron played a 'just-to-be-sure' game. Nick had a harder and longer work, since Aaron was bigger, and by the end, his face kind of hurt, but he just couldn't care; he was swimming in his male pride when he smelled his wolf and could detect Wolfie's smell mixed with his own.

Speaking of scents, he took a big sniff and confirmed his hopes: He indeed was basically reeking of the Lupine's musk. Now not only will everyone know that he belongs to Wolfie, but he will always have a piece of him where ever he goes. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment.

''I should so stop taking baths, like forever." Stated Nick to nobody in particular.

Suddenly, he felt two larger paws trap him in a hug, greatly suprising him.

''Good. And if you start getting stinky, I will just have to mark you like this again, so it will overshadow your filthiness." Cut in Aaron while marking the Vulpine's cheek again, making him shiver. Nick would usually be very embarrassed of getting caught naked, but It was Wolfie we are talking about, and it's not like he did not already see every inch of his body _throughoutly_. So, instead, he melted into the hug. The wolf started to caress his mate, making it become overcome with joy, and forget to restrain his less than casual foxy traits.

''Bushy tail, are you….purring?" asked Aaron in an interested and amused tone. Nick's eyes burst open and basically jumped out of his mate's arms, ignoring the pleading whine that escaped from said mate.

''Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, you did not hear that, alright? That wasn't purring that was…that was-'' panicked Nick looking away in shame.

''I actually liked it." Said Aaron simply. Nick stopped babbling, and looked at the wolf with wide eyes.

''Y-you did?" hesitated Nick.

''Yeah, it actually felt really nice, and soothing." Ensured Aaron stepping closer to the Vulpine, and getting down to his eye level.

''R-really? I always tried to hide these kind of attributes of my species, but I'm a fox and sadly, mammals are true when they say that we are basically 'a dog hardware with a cat software'." Explained Nick nervously.

''Well, all I know, is you can bleat like a goat, I will still love you. Remember, that I don't want you to restrain your urges or desires when with me. I want you to be you. And if you feel like purring, than invite me, 'cause I wasn't joking when I said it felt really good." Explained Aaron with a side of humor while hugging the fox. Nick decided that he was right, he really shouldn't be hiding stuff from him, even though it could be the most embarrassing thing in the world. So, he let his restrain go, and a loud purr escaped his chest. He was genially surprised when he felt a growl escape his mate's chest, but something was off about it and it made Nick chuckle.

''Are trying to copy my purring?" teased Nick after ending the hug and looking into the Lupine's eyes. Aaron was happy that his fox was eased out enough to be able to be his old self.

''Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying." Retorted Aaron while standing up.

''I suppose I cannot, buuuut I would rather keep your usual growl, I find it _very_ hot if I'm honest" admitted Nick suggestively while walking towards the bathtub. He looked back at the wolf and saw said wolf ogling his rump. He smiled slyly and did a little shake to tease the wolf. The wolf let out a whistle and a growl that made Nick's arousal rise. He was not kidding when he said that he found the wolf's growls really alluring.

''Well, it looks like you are very fond of some of my foxy traits, and since you were a really good boy, how about you join me in the shower?" asked Nick while urging the wolf to come towards the tub the Vulpine was already standing in.

Aaron might have beaten the 'fastest mammal ever' record after hearing that.

* * *

Since they woke up sooner than usual, they had time to have a little 'fun' in the shower. Neither of them noticed how in the world their shower took an hour, but neither of them really cared.

They quickly gathered their clothes that were scattered around the bedroom, but not without joking about how good they are at removing clothes without ripping them, even though they have claws and what not. Then they quickly got dressed into their detective uniforms (which was basically their old uniform, just with more fancy stuff on it), and started heading down. Neither of them brought a car, or had one for that matter, so they simply walked. While walking, they were continuously joking and laughing of the other's stories.

Aaron was telling Nick about how Rufus got his nickname,,Flower''. His brother was an energetic pup, and a pretty curious one too. Once, they went down to their grandparent's farm outside Zootopia around 15 years from now, when Rufus was 10 and Aaron was 18. The grandparents were specialised in flower botany, and was supplying most of the flower shops in Zootopia. Rufus, being the curious one, sneaked into the greenhouse to do a little adventure of his. Well, it ended up him getting tangled up in the rose bush. It was pretty painful, but they managed to rescue him, but not without consequences; the poor wolf was reeking of rose for 2 weeks, thus earning the nickname Flower. After hearing the story in a more detailed version from the wolf, Nick had to stop and lean on Aaron, because he was laughing so hard, he might have lost his balance otherwise.

While they were walking, they didn't notice all the stares they were getting, and it was not because of their bantering. Mammals could smell one's mark on the other. Some became confused, some immediately realised what it was and got wide-eyed. They did not get disgusted looks yet, but they knew once they come clean, there will be some.

Rufus' bakery was within horizons. After yesterday, they were serious about continuing meeting up there before work with their lagomorph friend. Speaking of bunny-like creatures, there was one inside the bakery, speaking with a very excited looking Rufus. Aaron was amused when he saw that his brother was already fanboying around Judy, and who knows how long she was in there, probably not long. What amused him even more is that Judy seemed to be really excited aswell, instead of annoyed or embarrassed.

Then he realised that once Rufus takes a sniff around them, he will know everything and will need an explanation. Aaron wasn't afraid that his brother would be unsupportive or even hostile towards him after discovering, but telling it still made him a bit nervous.

Nick, upon feeling his wolf tensing up, quickly took one of its paw in his own and give it a squeeze. He didn't say anything, just smiled at him reassuringly, and it was enough to calm the wolf down. So, with newfound determination, they entered the bakery.

Rufus in the mean time was telling Judy about what it was like for them in the Nighthowler times.

''It was really scary actually. First, of course we were clueless, since Lionheart didn't share any details with us. Then when you found all these missing mammals, and in what state, we thought that we will randomly transform into reckless beasts too, and attack everything that moves. We were really scared, and-'' told Rufus but was cut off by a loud cheer.

''Flower!" shouted Aaron while walking up to the counter.

''Oh, hello there, 'Your highness'. For a second i thought you would never-'' and then his nose twitched. He smelled the air and immediately detected that something was really off with his brother. He smelled another mammal on him, which confused him, but nonetheless amused him.

''OH-ho-ho, it seems like that our always single Alpha wolf is not so single anymore, now is it? Tell me, who is the lucky she-wolf." Mocked Rufus with a smug smile.

In the mean time, Judy was confused. Her sense of smell wasn't nearly as good as wolves or foxes' are, but even she could sense that there was another smell on him and a pretty familiar at that.

 _Where have I known this smell from?_

Aaron in the mean time, looked back and saw Nick walking up to the counter too. With a sly smile he crossed his arms, and begun what he thought was going to be a long morning.

''Well, how about you take another good sniff." Said Aaron without breaking his sly, half-lid stare.

Rufus did as he was told so. He could sense this other smell getting stronger, more denser than it was, almost like the mammal who marked Aaron was near. He looked around and saw no she-wolves.

Judy did the same, and the sense of familiarity was constantly growing. It was so strong, that it annoyed her not remembering the source.

They were confused, and that's when they noticed Nick standing there too, who had copied his wolf's face. Then everything clicked inside them once they spotted the Vulpine. They both froze in place with wide eyes and mouth agape. Aaron and Nick shared a knowing glance, like they just communicated something in their minds.

''W-w-what?!" blurted Judy and Rufus out suddenly.

Nick was enjoying this way too much. He was a bit hesitant at first too, but seeing their speechless and shocked faces was just too good, he almost took a picture of them. Upon realizing his chance, he began what Nick Wilde was the best at: Tease

''Hey Sweatie, I think our bunny friend and your little brother stopped working, do you think we should be worried? By the way your tail is soo fluffy." mocked Nick in a high womanly voice while stroking the Lupine's tail. Aaron was confused (and a bit aroused from his touch) for a sec but got his memo.

''Why my dear, I think we should restart them, do you think they have a button or some sort for that? By the way your tail is even more fluffier." Copied the same voice Aaron while planting a chaste kiss on the Lupine.

 _THUD_

Aaron looked up, but he could only find Judy being still frozen in place. He searched for his brother, and found him lying on the floor, unconscious. The canines looked at each other, and burst out laughing. They were a bit loud, so they got quite some stares from the other customers who were eating their pastry in their booths.

Still laughing, Aaron went over behind the counter, and poured a glass of water. Then he went over to his unconscious brother and splashed it on his face. The reaction was immediate, and his brother woke up while shaking the his water-soaked head.

''W-what?! Aaron, you are together with Nick Wilde? **The** Nick Wilde?" asked Rufus with a mix of impress and disbelief. Upon hearing that, the number of eavesdroppers in the bakery radically increased and some even became wide-eyed.

''Yes, but there is more." Said Aaron helping up his still dazed brother. ''We are mates now, officially" admitted Aaron.

 _THUD_

Rufus fainted, again. Aaron let out a now annoyed and embarrassed sigh. He made another glass of water. In the mean time the bakery was filled with murmurs, mostly about what they've just heard.

Judy in the mean time shook of her frozen state, and had a wide smile on her face. She wanted to dance and cheer, but now it was not the time to jump at the two, it was Rufus' time. She will wait for her turn to fangirl.

When Aaron woke his brother again, he found it jump into a brotherly but still awkward hug. Plus the fact that Rufus was soaking did not help.

 _Dammit, I just ironed that shirt 2 days ago….Thanks Flower._

Rufus was giving out incomprehensible and excited sounds, which source was a mystery even to the younger Lupine who were making them, or so Aaron thought. He was a bit embarrassed, because he knew that everyone was looking at them in confusion or worse, amusement, but the embarrassment was rivaled by the feeling of relief. He knew his brother would be supportive, he even expected this reaction, but still, telling your family about something that important, and only having an idea of what their reaction could be, would make anyone nervous.

Rufus separated and chuckled a bit. He looked at her older brother with a mix of proudness, happiness and admiration. It was the happiest Aaron has ever seen his brother.

''Aaron, You have no idea how happy I am for you. Why didn't you tell me any of it? I mean you being boyfriends with a celebrity, being gay and other stuff?" asked Rufus, wiping happy tears from his eyes.

''Well, considering that I have just discovered everything at the beginning of this very week, and I had to, you know, understand the new chapter of my life and my life. Bushy tail here is in the same boat as me, but last night we managed to figure ourselves out, and did not hesitate to make ends meet." Admited Aaron while smiling and walking back to his mate, crouching next to him and start nuzzling each other.

Rufus had the dreamy eye Judy knew very well. She had an over-enthusiastic chubby cheetah in her friends list in the end. But she had to agree with Rufus, Nick and Aaron was made for each other. They had a kind of aura or something that gave everyone a smile. It's like the universe made these two just for the other.

''OH my god, the girls and Hughes will totally lose it if they hear about that!" exclaimed the younger wolf. Upon hearing that Nick and Aaron looked at each other and got yet another sets of laughter. Rufus' excitement faded into a slight frown of annoyance. Even Judy couldn't understand what was the sudden source of laughter.

''And what's so funny _now_?" asked Rufus the younger wolf while crossing his arms in front of his chest looking a bit offended.

''Well….You said the Hughes, your _deaf_ brother will _hear_ about that" explained Nick between chuckles. Some of the customers in the bakery, who were eavesdropping, laughed lightly and quietly upon hearing that, other's facepalmed. Rufus and Judy, after realizing that the younger wolf indeed said that, joined the second group, making the chuckling canines look smug and satisfied.

''Those two are incorrigible individually but together…" mumbled Rufus.

''Well, you aren't the one, who has to survive now days with both." Replied Judy with a heavy sigh.

* * *

After that, they bought their breakfast, and went to work. Judy was jumping up and down the whole way in excitement. She was just so happy for them. Nick finally found true happiness, with one of the nicest wolves ever. She was a bit disappointed that now, she couldn't justify it when she locks them together, knowing that it wouldn't make them panicky, instead, when she would check up on them, she would find them in a very compromising position and with significantly less clothes.

When they entered the building, it was 8:50, ten minutes before their briefing, which they could just miss with ease, being detectives and what not, but they had friends here, and they wouldn't leave them hanging for a juicy rank change.

They spotted their favourite feline, eating what looked like his 5th box of donuts, and completely oblivious for the three arriving. They looked at each other with sly smiles. Nick put his hands in his pockets and produced eairbuds enough for all three of them.

''Put it in, you will need them." Said Nick while handling the ear buds towards his partners. They both knew why it was needed, took them from the fox's paw and put them in. With Nick on the lead they arrived in front of Clawhauser.

''Hey Spots, what's on the menu today?" asked Nick with his typical smugness. Benji immediately opted a wide smile and was just about to greet the Vulpine, when he smelled something he knew was coming rapidly, and he just couldn't wait for it. Now, that he smelled Wolford on Nick and Nick on Wolford, he went into the so-called ''Benji-Frenzy", which consisted of him putting his hands on his chubby cheeks and producing a high pitched voice that could be heard throughout the Precinct. How didn't it shatter any glasses, was a mystery to everyone.

'' ** _O. M. GOODNESS, IT FINALLY HAPPENED!"_**

Thanks to Nick's ear buds, the only mammals who wasn't holding their ears in agony, were the trio. Judy sighed in relief and was really thankful for the fox's thoughtful thinking.

When Clawhauser was no longer screaming, he went to his phone and typed faster than the touch screen could follow, thus making the feline restart almost every word of his. After it, he pocketed his phone, the bouncing cheetah leaned forward and took Nick by his collar, making Aaron narrow his eyes on Clawhauser.

''You have to tell me everything! Every. Juicy. Detail." Commanded Clawhauser accompanied by an excited laugh towards the Vulpine, who's earbuds were shaken out of his ears.

When Nick overtook the initial shock, he opted his usual mask of slyness, and was already thinking of many snarky retorts and possible hustles he could do with this cheetah for the information he seemed to carve. Sadly, before he could start telling the cheetah about his idea of a deal, Judy spoke up.

''Well, they will tell you everything and then more, but we have to get to the bullpen. See ya later Benji" hurried Judy and taking Aaron's paw and dragging him towards the stairs. She mostly did that because of their time limit, but the fact that she was afraid Aaron would do something stupid if he had to keep seeing his mate being held by the collar against his own will by Clawhauser.

''But you guys don't have to go to that anymore!" groaned Benji in disappointment looking at the three mammals who were running up the stairs. His disappointment quickly evaporated and started bouncing in happiness.

 _Might not be the cutest couple, but they definitely are a special pair._

* * *

The bullpen was in a very unusual state. Mammals were everywhere, minding their own businesses or socializing with their co-workers. Some were holding their heads in disappointment and failure. Everyone could sense that there is something different in the air, and their suspicions were answered, when they heard Clawhauser from the reception desk, screaming about something finally happening, and to top it off, everyone's phone vibrated at the same time after it. Every mammal in the room looked at their pockets and then each other.

Then, at the same time looked at the notification.

 _Clawhauser: Guuuuuuuys! Big news! The bets are officially closed, because we have a result! ONe of the ships has reached its destination. They are currently coming up to the bullpen. The winners could collect their prize after briefing is over._

Everyone became wide-eyed. This was it. This was the moment they waited for since Wilde took his first steps into the precinct. It was a big deal then, but since they heard the possibility of Wolford and Wilde, tensions has arisen and everybody was speculating in their free time. The bets were all time high, and the officers were scattered in three groups. Some bet with both ships getting 'destroyed' by other mammals that came from their own species. They were the ones being all sad and depressed now, knowing that one of those weird, unnatural romances became a reality. Then there were some, who bet in favour of Wildehopps, while some were bold enough to vote for Wildeford. Everyone took their usual places, and waited for either their money, or their failure to come in on that door.

Suddenly they all heard chat and 3 mammals closing on the bullpen. Every officer was looking at the door knob, which turned and the door opened, revealing three pretty bewildered mammals.

And out of the three, two were holding hands.

The wolf and the bunny.


	15. This Is is How You Outhowl

Everyone was speechless. Nobody saw that coming. That must have been a hustle.

On the way to the bullpen, the three detectives were quiet. Judy was trying to drag Aaron away from Clawhauser as far as possible, while Nick was running after them. Aaron was too busy fighting his own battle against his possessiveness, so there were no talk made.

Now, they stood there, having dozens of wide eyes filled with shock and disbelief on them, like the fact that they worked here was the biggest miracle since Francine's backflip.

Aaron was still a tad bit upset at Clawhauser, and the fact that everyone in the bullpen were looking at him like that didn't help calming his primal anger, and he did not hesitate to voice it.

''What?! Never seen a wolf before?!" shouted the Lupine. That seemed to work, because suddenly everyone started blinking, and so the wave of disappointed groans, outraged and disbelieving questions and angry stares began flooding at them.

'' **You** guys are together? What?"

''I should have known! Nothing is ordinary with these three"

''Clawhauser hustled us! And I thought the Chief was bad"

''A wolf and the bunny together? That's even more weirder than the other two possibility."

Aaron and Judy were really confused now. They had no idea what the sudden outburst was about. Bet? Benji hustling them? A wolf and the bunny tog- **WHAT**?

They looked at their paws and saw Judy's still holding Aaron's. Upon seeing that, they got it where half of the misunderstanding was coming from, and separated while nervously chuckling in embarrassment. But not all three of them were on the same thought train.

Nick started off as confused too, but soon he started to listen carefully.

 _''_ _I thought Aaron had better taste"_

 _''_ _I think they are kinda cute together"_

 _''_ _They made me lose 20 bucks, that prey chasing excuse of a canine"_

'' _Freak wolf"_

 _''_ _Freak bunny"_

 _Who do these hideous bastards think they are?! I will beat the living fluff out of them if they dare saying one more thing about_ _ **my**_ _wolf! He is my wolf not hers!_

He quickly became fumed and boiled with anger. The old Nick would have even been amused that his colleagues were able to make a secret bet without him getting wind of that, but the old Nick was dead, thanks to a determined bunny and a beautiful wolf, and he did not like it if they were talked about in this manner. His primal need to defend what's his was slowly overtaking him with every word he heard, and it was not long before he would lash out.

In the mean time, Charles was walking in one of the corridors of the ZPD. He was heading towards the bullpen of the officers, where he thought his new detectives would be. He had a coffee mug in one hand that he occasionally took a sip from and Wolford's file in the other that he was reading.

 _Male timber wolf, 33, been working on the side of the law for 6 years, was unemployed before, biggest achievement is making a breakthrough on the case with the Celvaz family, when, thanks to his quick thinking and good nose, he discovered where the entire mafia family would deal drugs with another criminal family. Every one from Celvaz has been arrested…..Hm, Not bad, I can work with that._

His thoughts were interrupted by loud groans and shouts coming from his destination. His curiosity grew and decided to check out what the commotion was about.

He entered the room and saw his detectives facing the other officers, who seemed to be pretty upset over something and was continuously making unexplainable questions, thus making the detectives go speechless and confused, much to Charles' amusement. Although the fact that some mammal thought that Judy, his date for tonight, was together with Wolford, did in fact make him a bit jealous, but he watched how the events went with great care while sipping his coffee.

His amusement did not last long, because once he laid his eyes on Wilde, he saw nothing but a very angry fox, who was waiting for the right moment to pounce on somebody. Charles realised that if _he_ was feeling a bit jealous of his date being misunderstood like this, what would Wilde feel like when his presumable mate was in a situation like this. Charles could smell the marks and was clever enough to guess that their relationship status was already at the mate rank, and in this situation, he could guess that the fox was doing everything in his power not to bare his fangs at somebody.

So Charles entered the room and intervened.

''Ahem! Can everybody quiet down for a second?!" shouted Charles, making everyone in the room look at him with great interest.

 _Right, they probably don't even know who I am._

''Good morning everyone, I'm Deputy Chief Pictus, pleasure to make your acquaintances, and I feel like there has been a huge misunderstanding here. I think if we all took a good sniff in the air, we would understand what I mean, shall we?" asked the painted dog, while trying to sound as professional as possible.

The officers did as advised, and Charles could see understanding flash through some of their faces, but there were still some pretty clueless mammals, who looked at the others' for guidance. Charles inwardly groaned.

 _I really hope that they just have a stuffed nose, and not actually that stupid. I mean, come on! One mark is hard not to smell in a 25 meter radius, and let's not talk about two. How didn't any of them got wind of stuff immediately is beyond me._

He sighed in half disappointment half annoyance, and thought about the best way to explain his point, so everybody would understand him. He thought and realized that he doesn't even have to do anything, and could still make a win-win situation for everyone.

''Detective Wolford, could you please, demonstrate what I mean?" asked the painted dog while nodding his head towards the wolf's mate. Aaron followed his directions, and saw his fox looking at the group of officers with daggers in his eyes that, if were possible, could kill them, his hackles were arisen to all time high, his tail and ears were rigid in alert, his muzzle was deformed to a visible snarl and Aaron could hear a faint growl aswell. As hot as Bushy Tail looked like now, and as the fox expressed: „All defensive and sweet", it was now making the Vulpine's mate wide-eyed in realization of how bad this whole situation could have been to his fox.

''Certainly, sir" complied Aaron quickly and jumped next to Nick. He crouched to be on the level of Nick's eyes, tilted his head, and kissed him deeply. He could care about the consequences of kissing in front of their colleagues and presumably their boss once he comes in, but he wanted to soothe his mate, and tell him in the best way possible, that he would not leave him for all the treasure of the world. Plus they had to come clean somehow, and as some officers said it: nothing is ordinary with them.

Nick were still very upset, but when his mate kissed him, and felt his wolf's tongue enter his mouth, he forgot everything and melted into it. Wolfie was here, and Nick knew that his wolf would not leave him, but still, the reassurance did manage to calm down something inside him, that were making him aggressive.

When they finally separated, they smiled at each other dreamily. Nick scratched his mate's muzzle, making him close his eyes and enjoy the feeling. Both their tails were wagging happily, and as embarrassing as it was, at least now everyone in the room knew that now they were safe to be talked to.

Speaking of everyone in the room, they were now loudly whopping and cheering. The kiss did wonders in clearing all the possible questions, and even the ones that lost the bet were loudly expressing their approval and banging their fists on the table. It felt really nice that there were so many mammals in the precinct that were okay with them being together. Snarlov, one of the other wolves in the precinct, and a good friend of Aaron, were praising his friend, like he knew that this time would eventually come.

After it, they have been told about the ongoing, or as of now, closed betting pools that Clawhauser made. The canines were not mad at all, they were actually pretty interested in the details, not like Judy, who were a bit outraged, but since no actual harm were done, she could let it go easily. This was so not the day of getting mad at pity things like this. She had a date with the most handsome mammal in the world tonight, his friends finally found happiness, and they may get their first serious case as detectives today. So yeah, this day just wasn't her time to care.

While the detectives were listening to the other officers, Charles was inspecting their behaviour with great interest, and least to say he liked what he saw.

 _Whatever Wolford did in the past, he seems to be able to restrain Wilde. Yeah, no doubt, I definitely need him in this team. Who knows, maybe he has some secret skill that he doesn't show us as a bonus maybe._

Soon, Bogo came in, and was genuinely pleased to see his new detectives in the first row, although Wilde and Wolford could have been a bit less obvious when marking each other, even he could sense that it was a whole body marking, not just one spot. After assigning his officers into their required tasks, he commanded the trio to do their usual patrolling this morning, come back to their also usual morning report, and from there, they will be under the pained dog's command. The canines were really satisfied with their tasks. A whole morning feeling each other's warmth and showing their love where only Judy could see it (which didn't bother them) was just too good to pass on.

For Aaron, to have his mate in his lap, hug him and continuously nuzzle and kiss him was like the best feeling ever. And after what happened this morning, he needed the comfort to feel his mate under his protection.

For Nick, he was just as happy as his wolf. He really enjoyed the last time he was in his lap; his grooming, his soothing heartbeat drumming in his ears and the feeling of contentment of his hug made the usually exciting patrol, be exciting AND enjoyable. He was really not looking forward to that new cruiser.

Judy on the other hand was a bit disappointed. He wanted a case goddamnit, a real one with hard puzzles, rapid chases, gun fights or something, not to patrol and arrest pickpockets and speeding teenagers….. although now that she thinks about it, being under his favourite boss' command (Sorry Bogo) did sound very appealing, and at least she could watch his friends be the cutest thing she has ever seen.

 _I'm a huge hypocrite, but I really don't care, truth is the truth._

So they bid adieu to the other officers and Charles, who sent a wink towards Judy, making her blush, and went down to the garage. Aaron and Nick literally charged towards the cruiser, opened the door and took their new favourite position; Nick in Aaron's lap, and said Lupine's hands were around his fox, hugging him tightly and resting his muzzle on his head. Judy needed every restraint in her body not to Aww when both her friends got comfortable, closed their eyes sighed in euphoria.

* * *

The patrol was really unusual today. Seemingly every criminal decided to work while the trio were close, so they made 23 arrests _just this morning_ , making everyone, even Clawhauser wide-eyed of their efficiency. It really did seem like that Aaron was a bliss to their already super team.

Now they were patrolling one of the streets near the main square. Aaron was currently lightly nibbling on one of Nick's ears while the fox was grooming his tail. Even tough Judy was wary at first that they wouldn't be helping her spotting suspicious activity on the streets, but it seemed like they had a third eye or something, since they detected almost all of the offenders, while being totally lost in each other, much to the bunny's surprise.

''Hey Bushy Tail." Spoke up Aaron suddenly, making Nick open his eyes and look up.

''Yes, Wolfie?" asked Nick still being numb by his wolf's caressing.

''You remember our deal, right?" mumbled Aaron while marking the top of Nick's head again, just because he could and wanted to.

''Of course, I already have some ideas for the date." Informed Nick, opting his smug smile. Upon hearing the word 'date' One of Judy's ears turned towards them.

''Oh? Care to elaborate?" asked Aaron looking very interested and curious.

''Well, since I know that traditions are in your blood, and as much as you want to deny, it would make you uncomfortable not to follow any of them, I thought how about we follow both species' customs. You wolves are not the only canines with traditions, us sly foxes have some too, even though I don't follow any of them, but for you, I will try." Admitted Nick.

''That's sweet of you, but I'm still pretty curious about what's in your foxy head." Smiled Aaron. Unbeknownst to Nick and Judy, after he took care of his fainted mother the other day, he searched up fox traditions, and found out that there are very little contradictions between the two species.

''Well, for example, the traditional fox dating starts with the vixen getting approval from the tod's mother. Last night's dinner invitation from her was I think a big enough approval, so we can move into the next step. If the tod agrees, the vixen chooses the place of the first date, and pays for everything there. If the tod is still interested, the second date is his to arrange and pay for. If both are satisfied after all that, it's their choice from now on, until marriage that is. So, do you have any wolf law I should be aware of, or is it an okay plan?" asked Nick cooly, although his tone kind of betrayed his excitement. He smiled, when he felt the wolves tail wag when he mentioned marriage.

''Well, for us wolves, the first step is the male asking the female for a date, and if she agrees, it is basically a game to impress the she-wolves. We date until the she-wolves says no, or agrees to be the 'lover' of the male. This is a pretty long process, could take months and sometimes hundreds of dates until the she-wolf decides. Considering that we jumped into the end immediately, we don't have to fear the possibility of this very extreme event happening. So how about we do a traditional wolf date as the first, and a fox one as the second?" proposed Aaron. Nick chuckled at that.

''Clever wolf. Let's do this. So either way, you will take care of everything now, and we will see if your 'she-wolf' thinks you are worthy for another date." Teased Nick smugly.

''Oh well, if that's the case, I hope your 'vixen' won't dissapoint you." Teased back Aaron, making both of them laugh.

Judy eavesdropped the whole conversation, and was pretty impressed of what she heard. It wasn't like bunnies didn't have any traditions, it's just that she didn't really care for any of those, but hearing how complicated and long-term some canine traditions were, she kind of hoped that painted dogs doesn't have these, and if they do, Charles wasn't following them. Because if he was, it would be unfair towards him not to put some lagomorph ones into the mix too, which Judy really wasn't looking forward to. He would have to ask Charles about it later today.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Bogo's gruff voice coming from the radio.

 _''_ _Cruiser 701, do you copy?"_ asked Bogo. Nick took the radio in his paws started talking into it.

''10-4, this is Cruiser 701, Wilde reporting, what is the problem chief? Are you already missing us? Can't blame you for it." Teased Nick. Aaron had to shuffle a laugh in his mate's neck fur.

 _''_ _Save the nonsense Wilde, we have a report of a fraud being committed at the corner of Harvey St. And Botany St. Suspect is believed to be a Fennec fox selling his merchandise illegally. Could you check it out?"_ asked Bogo. Both Nick and Judy's eyes widened in recognition. This description could only be one mammal.

''Of course Chief, we will make sure that this troublemaker will learn his lesson. Wilde out." His smile grew with every words. Then he put down the transmitter and looked at Judy. She was headbutting the wheel, being careful not to hit the horn, while his ears were dropped

''Why. Him. WHY?!" groaned Judy between headbutts, strengthening the laughter of Nick. Aaron was totally clueless.

''Is there something I should know of? What's with this fennec?" asked Aaron looking between his partners. Seeing that Nick was unable to explain, Judy sighed and took care of it.

''Have you read the case files of the Nighthowler case?" asked Judy while peaking through her ears. Aaron nodded.

''Have you read about Nick's hustling partner?" asked Judy, while getting closer to their destination.

''Oh…Oh! You mean the Desertclaw guy? Is he our culprit?" asked the wolf seemingly getting wind of stuff, but secretly he still had no idea what's so funny about that.

''Cuplrit?!" Laughed Nick like it was the stupidest thing he has ever heard. Making the wolf really confused now. He looked at Judy for guidance who seemed really annoyed while driving.

''As I said, he was Nick's _hustling_ partner. Which means, whatever he had done, we cannot bring him in, since he probably used some kind of loophole in the law." Explained Judy, while they arrived at the scene.

''Well, considering, that we have our own hustler here, I'm sure we can do something about him." Commented Aaron while nuzzling the fox's neck, who was currently gasping for air and laughing.

They exited the vehicle, and it wasn't really hard to detect the fennec leaning on the wall of a building, doing something on his phone.

* * *

Finnick was a really happy fox now, which was a pretty rare occurence. After Wilde left the hustling game and joined the fuzz, he had to find some other way to get his usual income. He tried hustling alone, even searching for a partner, but nobody seemed competent enough, and he couldn't get by alone. Nobody seemed to buy the lone babby fox scheme. Wilde, as annoying as he was, was at least good on some level, and without him, Finnick had to admit that it wasn't the same. He wasn't angry at the red fox, he was actually pretty proud of him for getting his life in a straight line, and it was thanks to the bunny.

Finnick liked Judy, as naive as she was when they first met, she quickly showed them, that she is not to be messed with. And the hustle she pulled on Wilde was like the best he has ever seen. He managed to get her number, and sometimes secretly messaged her, inquiring about Wilde's well-being, not like the stupid red fox would ever contact him or something. But he couldn't blame him, he would be pretty busy too after changing sides of the law, which he kind of did.

It all started with him not getting any work. Finnick was unemployed and had to start pickpocketing and shoplifting. That is, until he got a phone call from Chief Bogo. The Chief of the fuzz actually called him, and wanted to make a deal. That phone call really changed everything in his life.

At first he was hesitant. He thought he was in trouble, but quickly discovered that it was nothing like he expected. The chief notified him of Wilde being gay and what not, which really didn't surprise the fennec; After the red fox was offered a lap dance from the sexiest Vixen in all of Zootopia back in the days, Finnick wasn't even thinking of the possibility of him refusing and was very jealous of him. Turned out, he actually did reject her, in front of Finnick's eyes, doesn't even stealing a glance at the vixens 'accessories' that were impossible to not ogle if you were straight. After that, he filed Wilde as either mentally retarded or gay. Or both.

After reassuring the chief of the fuzz, that he was aware or this fact, the chief told him that Wilde found himself a wolf, who was his colleague. When he heard that it was a timber wolf who got the attention of the red fox, he almost died of laughter. The irony was just too much, since he knew that Wilde had a particular disliking towards wolves in general, he always called them 'dumb-dumbs' or something like this. And here he was, hearing that his old partner laid his eyes on one.

Then the chief told him about his part of the deal, which he questioned greatly. Why would the chief of the fuzz need a picture of Wilde and that wolf smooching while the bunny was cheering them? Well, he was clueless, but the chief notified him, that he should handle it like another hustle, and he will allow any kind of method in order to get the picture. Now **that** was more to his liking. He was officially granted permission to hustle Wilde any way he wanted. He would have been fine with that, catching up with the red fox and hustling him was plenty enough for the fennec, but the chief insisted in his giving something in return.

The chief told him, that he had heard that he was unemployed, and if Finnick was interested, and got the picture of course, he would make sure to get him a place in the fuzz, where he could use his hustling skills legally and that his past would be pardoned by the frigging _mayor_. Finnick didn't know what to do then.

On one paw, he would get 'colleagues', that he was sure would definitely annoy him with their friendliness or simply hate him because he was a fox. He would be cutting contacts with some of his shadier 'friends', since very little would want to be acquainted with a fuzz.

On the other paw, he would have a steady income, he would be closer to Wilde, and he could **legally** hustle others, but not for money, for information, which was _soooo_ much easier if you were at Finnick's level. His past would be overlooked, so he doesn't have to fear that the fuzz would one day turn up at his van and bring him in. He would be respected in some ways, and could actually reconnect with his father, after running away when he was 8. He would have immediately said yes, but there was one more thing: The academy. He asked about whether he has to participate in that stuff. He had heard from the bunny about that physical hell that was actually pretty hard, especially for smaller mammals. The chief reassured him, that professional interrogators only have to do yearly skill tests of mammal reading, logic skills and creativity, which Finnick happened to excel at. He still has to have a kind of job interview and a skill test with a real criminal, but if he completed all that, and got the picture, he would have a green light to a newer and better life.

He accepted the deal, and already knew the way to make Wilde partake in…what did the chief call it? 'P-D-A'? Something like that. He has to learn fuzz words sooner or later anyways. So, the way to hustle the red fox is to use his own strength against him: His incredible skill of winning bets and dares.

The chief told him to be at the corner of Harley and Botany, where the trio will turn up around 11:00 am. So, he was there, looking over fuzz procedures and stuff. Then he looked at the clock of his phone. It read 10:59. Then he saw from the corner of his eye a police car stopping close to him, and a red fox, a black and grey timber wolf and a grey bunny hopped out of the cruiser. He opted his own mask of indifference, but smiled inwardly. His first legal hustle is about to happen, and he could sense that it will be an easy one.

 _Show time_

''Oh would you look at that! Isn't it Officer Toot-toot again? Heard you were pretty naughty these days, and came to check up on you." Teased Nick with a sly smile. The wolf and the bunny were standing next to him looking serious and professional, but Finnick could see that the wolf was restraining a chuckle, presumably on the damned nickname, and the bunny was restraining a groan aswell.

Finnick signaled them to wait a second. He pretended to finish a message and close some windows, but in the mean time, he was looking over the wolf. As a canine aswell, the moment they opened the cruiser, Finnick could smell both of their marks on each other, making his job easier. If Wilde, the one who always told him, that patience is key, was able to mark and presumably, mate with the wolf in such a short time, then this wolf must have some kind of spell on the red fox, that he managed to break his mask and make him forget his precious patience.

The wolf was a normal timber wolf, maybe a bit smaller than usual, but nothing out of the ordinary. He reeked of Wilde, which meant that the fox marked him more than once, and more than one place, which meant that Wilde lost his self-restraint aswell, which Finnick has never thought was possible, but the evidence was right in front of him.

''Wilde, what are talking about?" asked Finnick finally looking at the detectives. He saw the wolf's eyes widen a bit upon hearing his deep voice. He got so used to it, it wasn't even offending him anymore, nor could he fault the wolf.

''Mr. Desertclaw, we had a report of a fennec fox illegally selling merchandise in this area. What do you have to say in your defense?" cut in Judy. Finnick saw the repentance in her eyes upon saying that, which meant that she didn't want to be hard on the fennec, but he knew that she had procedures to do, friend or not.

As an answer, Finnick opted a confused face, and looked around behind his back, like he was looking for something. Then he looked back at the bunny.

''Officer, as you can see, there is no illegal sale happening around here, because there isn't anything to sell to begin with. I don't know who would report me, but I bet Wilde enjoyed hearing about that." accused Finnick. He got a chuckle out of the fox, and could see the wolf's eyes narrow a bit.

 _The protective kind, I see._

''You have no idea…." Sighed Judy. Upon seeing his chance to start, he began his hustle.

''Wilde, what is that smell you have, you are wearing cologne or something?" asked Finnick dumbfounded while sniffing the air rapidly. He had to make Wilde reveal it to him in order for the hustle to work.

And when he saw the red fox smile smugly, he knew that he was winning.

''Oh well, I may have some big news for you Little Toot-toot. You see that beautiful specimen of a timber wolf there?" asked Nick while leaning down at his level and pointed towards Aaron. Finnick played along and looked at the wolf with a suspicious glare.

''Yeah I can see it, what are you doing around a wolf, Wilde?" asked Finnick looking really confused, but inside he was really unamused and annoyed of the red fox when he was all smug and sly.

''Well I may have changed my mind about them, did you know that they are actually pretty clever if you get to know them?" asked Nick while walking towards the wolf and lightly hitting him, making the wolf smile. Although, Finnick saw the patience of the bunny getting short, so he had to speed things up.

''And why do you smell like him? Were you like, closed in a closet with him or something?" asked Finnick. He saw the fox's eyebrow rise, and his smile grow.

 _Oh boy, did your mask get rusty Wilde_

''No….But now that you mention it, there are no cameras there, you hear that Wolfie?" shouted Nick to the wolf who couldn't restrain his blush and a nervous chuckle.

''Hehe…noted." Mumbled the wolf. Finnick started to feel the wolf. Wilde could be a pain in the rump if he wanted.

''What do you mean, Wilde? Out with it!" demanded the fennec. Then he saw that goddamned smile, that signaled that he was about to say something _really_ dumb.

''Oh, you know, nothing really, expect that this wolf heeeere…. _may_ be a very good at lying, dancing and painting." Said Wilde mysteriously. Now Finnick was actually interested in what he meant. Wilde usually said some very dumb stuff with that smile, not compliments. He looked over to the two other mammals and saw that they were tilting their heads in confusion aswell, signaling that neither did they know what the red fox meant.

''Wilde…." Mumbled Finnick, while urging the fox to continue. Which was a mistake, because that stupid smile grew on his face.

''Did you know that he had a really good silver tongue? And I mean it literally. His tongue is like a real adventurer. To top it off, his hip movements are doing better work than a professional dancer's and he has a very good way with his fingers, if you know what I mean." Whispered Nick to the fennec, but loud enough that his partners could hear it. Finnick was wide-eyed, or at least he pretended to be. In reality he was now really annoyed.

 _Okay, scratch that, he is still a frigging tailhole_

Since he expected this kind of reply, and was not surprised, he only had to put on a mask of shock that was one of the easier ones to sell. While Wilde was laughing his butt off, Finnick could see both the bunny and the wolf (especially the wolf) blush and facepalm. After some second a snort escaped the Lupine and started chuckling lightly. Finnick knew that this was the reaction when something so unbelievable happened that one's mind can't comprehend, so their body try to ease their inner pain by humor. The bunny was not at this level, being with Wilde for over a year and what not, but she still nonetheless became red and hid behind her ears.

Finnick was only one question away from success, so he put his hands in his pockets, seemingly a nervous response, but in reality he was taking his phone in his paw, getting ready to take the picture.

''W-W-Wilde…. You mean you and him….. and that y-you are….No way, I don't believe you. There is no way you are all kissy-kissy, you are just your usual teasing and annoying self" Shook his head Finnick and crossed his arms. He looked like he was in deep denial, but he was smiling inwardly when the fox ended laughing and saw, that he took it as a dare, so Finnick opened his camera in his pocket. It was a skill he never really used, but now it came handy.

''Oh _really_? You don't think it's true?" continued the red fox. Finnick only grunted and rolled his eyes, showing that he really thought it was just one of the red Vulpine's stupid games. And Oh boy, did that worked.

Nick walked over to Aaron, jumped into his arms dramatically, making the wolf almost stumble and kissed him deeply. Aaron didn't need any encouraging and melted into it. The paw that was grabbing Finnick's phone, pulled said device out just enough so the camera was peeking from his pocket, and took several pictures, guaranteeing that at least one of them will be good.

 _Bingo_

He quickly put his clueless and shocked mask on, like he did not expect that coming.

Nick ended the kiss, but didn't let go of his wolf, instead he stayed in his arms and looked back at the fennec.

''Still sceptical?" commented Nick while petting Aaron's head, making him close his eyes in contentment.

''Goddamit….maaan" fake-groaned Finnick. Nick looked at him now with a hint of worry.

''I hope it's not a problem for you buddy…" said Nick getting down from his mate's arms, and walking over to Finnick.

''Nah, man, it's all good, it's just… a lot to take in, y'know?" replied Finnick. This was the first sentence of his that contained a slight hint of honesty.

''I know, and I don't blame you…..Hey, how about we go out for a drink or something and catch up?" sighed Nick while smiling a genuine one. Finnick did everything in his power to look grumpy and stubborn, but oh how he wanted to smile now, but that would make the fox open his mouth again, which would end up Finnick getting charged for assaulting an officer of the law, and he did not want that either.

''Sure, whatever." Grunted Finnick.

''Thanks buddy. Now, it does seem like it was a false report, and there are nothing naughty happening in this area, so we are sorry for disturbing you mister, and we wish a good day." Said goodbye Nick with his lazy 2-fingered salute, and started walking back with his companions.

''Officer Toot-toot?" asked the wolf.

''Long story…" sighed the bunny.

When their cruiser was finally out of the horizon he dialed Bogo's number.

''Chief Bogo here, you got it?" came his usual gruff voice of the Chief.

''Yes, I do, and then more. Whatever you need those pictures for, you will be satisfied." Smiled Finnick.


	16. The Eye of The Howling Storm

Charles Pictus had a satisfying day. Everyone under his hand did their job marvelously, breakthroughs here, new crucial evidences and proofs there, it was a dream for a mammal like him. Funny thing is, that he was the most proud of his newest team, who **haven't even gotten a case yet**. Bogo wasn't kidding when he claimed them being his best team. Small they may be, but somehow, criminals fall to their knees before them. He admitted, that he was a little bit sceptical of them, but it seems that they are full of surprises. And the fact that they managed to arrest 35 criminals of all kind, breaking their own records over and over again in just a morning… it really did wonders in ensuring him that they are hell of a team.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:50. He would be given full command over the trio, but he doesn't plan to assign them a case, yet. He wants to see their fighting skills. He wanted to see why the bunny of all mammals was the queen of the precinct in wrestling, he wanted to see if the fox could use his hustling skills in combat and he wanted to see whether the wolf has some hidden skills in his pockets. He expected all of them to be true, so he reserved the Precinct's gym for an hour or so. He even invited Bogo, who seemed to be very thrilled about something, but he did agree, so it's alright. Weird, but alright.

His train of thoughts were interrupted by loud laughing and the precincts door opening. He looked over and saw his new favourite trio coming towards him, looking very happy. He decided to listen to what they were laughing about this much.

''And since then, Justin Beaver is an honorable part of the Wolford family, unbeknownst to him or my mother!" exclaimed Aaron, making his partners giggle uncontrollably.

''You weren't joking when you said that what we heard was nothing compared to their usual behaviour. Your sisters are sooo cliché, it's just funny." Commented Judy, getting agreeing chuckles.

After they meet up with Finnick, they still had an hour of patrolling, which they used up the best way they could: Catch criminals and make the world a better place, step by step. Judy was satisfied with their efficiency, with the constant culprit chasing and the excitement it came with, and the fact that her friends could entertain her if she started to get bored.

In that hour, Aaron got a Muzzle Time request from one of his sisters, Victoria. He quickly told Nick to scoop out of the camera view, which the fox questioned first, but after seeing the sly smile on his mate's muzzle, he did as requested. Turns out, the three she-wolves were together, and oh boy were they frantic. They told Aaron that they heard everything from Rufus, and after the initial brain shock they received, they immediately called him. Aaron confirmed everything his brother said, and he had to lower his phone's volume so they won't go deaf of the loud scream the three she-wolves produced in their celebrating. Saying that they were supportive of him was the understatement of the day.

But Aaron was not finished. After he got his sisters' attention back, he positioned the phone so they could see Judy and Nick too. All three she-wolves fainted, and so Aaron had to end the call, but even Judy couldn't handle her laughter, and let's not talk about Nick.

Since then, Aaron was telling them stories of his sisters' doings, which turns out, are pretty crazy. Kidnapping celebrities, sneaking into backstages, yada-yada. They were the literal immammalisation of the word 'fangirl'.

Back to the present, Charles decided that he will make his precence known.

''Ah! Would you look at that, my new favourite trio!" exclaimed cheerfully Charles walking towards them. The three animals smiled at him.

''Deputy Chocolate Cake!" cheered Nick

''Chocolate Pudding!" cheered Aaron aswell.

Judy lost from her smile a bit upon hearing the nicknames they got for Charlie. She knew that the painted dog was much cooler and calmer than Bogo, and he did allow them that much unprofessionalism, but it still worried her that they would go too far.

That's what she thought, until she saw Charlie's smile grow upon hearing the petnames. She had to restrain her eyes widening.

 _No, that can't be. No one besides them could be insane enough to_ _ **like**_ _those names. And no, I don't like 'Carrots' or 'Fluff'…I just „tolerate" them enough to not care._

''It's good to see you too buddy. So, what do you have for us?" asked Nick while rubbing his hands together. Charlie started walking towards the the locker rooms, the three detectives following him in the meant time. Well, it was more like the two canines following him, Judy immediately run next to the painted dog and was walking a tad bit closer than normal, much to the canines' (and by that, all three of them) amusement.

''Today I was planning to see how well you can handle yourself in paw-to-paw command. Don't worry, I you will get a new case soon, but I was thinking how about you try to impress me first?" explained Charlie. He looked back and saw the wolf smile very smugly upon hearing that. Charlie's curiosity has been awaken.

 _So he does have something to hide… This should be interesting._

''YES!" shouted Judy excitedly.

''Oh god…..That's gonna be bad… out of all the things in this world, and it's gotta be the only thing Carrots can tease me with." Complained Nick.

''It's not the only thing I can tease you with?… Hm, remember _Betsy?"_ said Judy in a smug tone. Nick's eyes widened in horror.

''Noooo….Please don't…." pleaded Nick.

''Who's Betsy?" asked Aaron and Charlie in unison. Judy opened her mouth, but he found a crimson red paw on it.

''NOBODY!" shouted Nick glaring daggers at the bunny.

* * *

They arrived at the locker rooms, Aaron and Nick stepped into the male one, and Judy into the female one.

The male locker was empty, since every officer was either a night-shifter, or out patrolling and solving cases, so Aaron and Nick were alone. They were happy for some alone time finally, although both would like a little bit _more_ time for some _more_ interesting activities, but who does not appreciate a bit, does not deserve a much.

They got to their respective lockers, and were silent. Nick didn't know what was the reason for the sudden tension in the air. He could sense that there is something wrong with his wolf, and he did not like it a bit. So, before the wolf could open the locker he felt a paw in his tight. The Lupine looked at him curiously but Nick could see it in his eyes that there was something in his mind.

''What's up Wolfie?" asked Nick worriedly. The wolf sighed and kneeled down to his level.

''There is… I-I have never really shown my paw-to-paw skills since I joined the force." admitted Aaron.

''But… How? We have yearly physical skill test or something, no? You didn't participate in any of them?" asked Nick tilting his head in confusion.

''No I didn't…. I made a deal with the Chief. When I asked him to let me skip the skill test he disagreed, but after I told him about my 'condition'… or rather proved it to him, he understood. Since then I have to do 'special tasks' instead of paw-to-paw tests… And for why… Well I guess you will see." Explained Aaron hesitantly.

Nick became really worried and was totally clueless.

 _What_ _condition does he have?_

He could see it in his beautiful eyes that he was thinking about something. Was it hesitation or slyness that flashed through his face, Nick couldn't decide, but either way, he didn't feel like prying about it.

What he knew is that the next moment he found himself in his mate's arms, hugging him as reassurance. He decided that he would give hugs _only_ to his mate, and would not feel weird about it. Whatever was his wolf's problem, he would be there for him.

''We should really start changing before Judy and Chocolate Pudding think we are doing something we shouldn't do _now."_ Said Aaron accompanied with a wink. Nick chuckled and separated. He got a bit redder upon hearing how the wolf stressed the word 'now'.

''We should, but I don't know if I can resist my primal urges, if I see you without a shirt." Teased Nick while scratching his chin. He actually said it so he can fluster the wolf, but he did not expect the wolf to actually take off his shirt upon hearing that. He froze mid chin scratch and could only watch the wolf's lean and masculine chest.

''Bushy tail, you should already know that I'm not afraid to show myself in front of _you._ Although that sentence you told that fennec was a bit too much considering that there were _others_ around, but I expect to hear it again when we can have an hour free and alone time." Said Aaron suggestively to the now wide-eyed fox.

 _Dammit, he is getting good at this. I can't let him win._

So Nick did the next thing he could think of, and when he saw the wolf turn his attention back to his locker, with super speed, he got his uniform off, and stood there in nothing but boxers. The wolf stole a glance at him and literally stopped blinking. Nick knew he got back at him, when he smelt his mate's arousal skyrocket and could actual _hear_ it. The fact that his own was at all time high did not help, but he somehow managed to restrain himself, an impressing achievement, considering that if there wouldn't be a risk of getting discovered, he might aswell just jump on him. So, he turned around and went to his locker, feeling the intensity of the wolf's gaze on himself while he walked away.

''Bushy Tail, after this date, I'm so gonna show you who that tail **really** belongs to." Nick heard Wolfie whisper. His smile grew.

 _Oh, I know Wolfie….I know..._

* * *

They changed and left the locker room in their training clothing. Nick wore his ZPD shirt and red shorts, while Aaron had a black training sweater with matching pants. Their changing took more than 20 minutes, 15 of which they spent stealing glances at the other's body. They met up with Judy and Charles, who were chatting with each other with huge smiles on their faces. The two mates looked at each other knowingly and approached the pair. Judy's large antennas turned towards them, followed by her head.

''There you two are, I was about to send Charlie in to check you guys out." Started Judy with an expectant smile on her face and her paws on her hips.

''Why me?" asked Charlie looking a bit confused. Judy looked at him a bit unamused.

''Well, considering that this is the _male_ locker room we are talking about, and the last time I checked you were one, or am I wrong?" retorted Judy with a sarcastical tone.

''Oh! If you put it that way…" laughed Charlie nervously, Nick's eyebrows raised a bit upon seeing his boss looking like a teenager.

 _He has it really bad for Carrots, and as her best friend, I feel obligated to keep an eye on him, so I will… even if my eye would stop on a very fluffy gray tail most of the time…_

Charlie regained his posture in the mean time and started walking towards the gym.

''So, the plan is that everyone has a round with everyone, in the mean time I will spectate…-what are you laughing at, Wilde?" asked Charlie, who crossed his arms in front of him and raised his eyebrow at the fox, who was chuckling lightly for reasons unknown to the painted dog.

''Nothing... Just considering that yesterday me and Wolfie had more than one rounds, we might not need another one in the ring." Commented Nick, making Judy red and facepalm. Aaron smiled a bit, seemingly restraining a chuckle. But Charlie wasn't annoyed, not flustered, just smiled.

''In that case, I think you guys should go last to avoid unnecessary 'accidents'. I guess it's decided then; Wilde and Hopps will start, and the loser has to watch a documentary about sloths" retorted Charlie. Now that stopped Nick laughing and both the bunny and the fox were looking at him in horror.

''Why punish me for his immaturity?" asked Judy pretty outraged while pointing at the fox next to her.

''So now you definitely won't go easy on Wilde, will you?" replied Charlie and stepped into the gym not even waiting for Judy's answer. Nick was actually pretty impressed of the painted dog.

 _It may seem like that everyone around me gets good at hustling. But they forget that I am not to be underestimated._

They entered the gym, and saw that very few mammals were around. Some were weight lifting, some were exercising on the running pad. The gym had a pretty spacious inner space, and in the middle there was a boxing ring, where the trio will show Charles their fighting skills.

''Hopps and Wilde; you start, the winner will continue with Wolford and then Wolford with the loser of the first match. Show me what you are capable of. If you impress me enough _maybe_ I won't make you watch that documentary." Commented Charlie while leaning against the wall and smiling smugly.

Wolford just stood next to him and looked at his mate and the bunny warming up in the opposite corners of the ring. Or at least the bunny was, Nick was sitting in the corner and rested his head on the pillar.

''So….. why isn't there any data of your fighting skills? There were no records of your scores in paw-to-paw combat." spoke up Charlie suddenly, making Aaron tilt his head towards his direction. After the painted dog was done with his question, the wolf smiled slyly.

''I guess you will just have to see. There is a little hint: I didn't have to do those tests because I was constantly having similar tests at some other place." Replied Aaron mysteriously. Charlie looked at him curiously, but shrugged. He would see soon what the wolf meant anyways.

In the mean time Judy and Nick got their equipment on aswell; a boxing helmet and mouthguards.

''What's up slick, fearing that I will beat you, _again?"_ mocked Judy while getting into her fighting stance. The fox shrugged and leaned on the side of the ring.

''Why would I fear a _cute_ little bunny?" shrugged Nick, making the bunny's eye twitch and bear her teeth.

''Oh, now you've done it." Said Judy and charged at the fox, who was still smiling. Charles tilted his head in confusion.

''It seems like Hopps doesn't like the word 'cute'. Why is that?" asked Charlie from Aaron.

''Well, she says that it is stereotyping, but she should know we don't want to hurt her. I guess she just got used to hating it." Replied Aaron enjoying the fact that the painted dog didn't ask it out of formality, but for getting info of the rabbit.

The bunny went for a kick, but the fox dodged with ease. Judy did not hesitate, and tried to sweep his feet from under him, but the fox jumped over her leg and rolled forward, landing on a kneeling position.

''Come on Carrots, that was just utterly adorable. I think I might surrender because of your cuteness."

'' **NIIIICK!"** came the battle cry of the bunny, who jumped _on_ the fox's head and grabbed his ears, suprising him greatly.

''Hey Fluff, what are you doing-AUCH!" whined Nick when Judy pulled his ears backwards making him stumble and fall on his back. The Bunny quickly got on his stomach and restrained his limbs. It looked pretty funny, considering their height difference, but Nick was unable to move, so it was effective nonetheless.

''Goddamit Carrots, you know that ears are a no go zone!" complained Nick.

''Well, using the c-word too. I won Nick, get ready for that documentary." Replied Judy while standing up and helping the fox up.

''Of course." Rolled Nick his eyes but smiled nonetheless. The painted dog wouldn't really make him watch that….right?

''Hopps, nice speed and reaction time but get a hold of your temper. Wilde, you dodge really well but you underestimate your enemy, try working on that and next time, try to do something offensive then maybe you would win." shouted Charles. He was actually impressed with the bunny, and already knew that if she wouldn't have taken drastic steps Wilde would have done something clever (and unprofessional) to find the bunny's weakness.

Unbeknownst to them, Bogo was watching everything with great care. He mainly came here to see Wolford fighting. It was very rare, but he knew that the wolf was nothing you would expect. He still cursed that goddamned procedure about partnerless officers not being able to serve on the field.

''Wolford and Hopps, your turn. Hopps you need a breather?" asked Charles while giving the wolf the necessary equipments that fit him.

''No, I'm fine. Didn't even shred a sweat." Commented Judy, while sending a mocking glare at the fox who was now standing next to Charles. Nick just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

The bunny waited for Wolford to start warming up, but he just stood here, paws behind his back, seemingly waiting for something.

''Aren't you gonna, y'know, warm-up or something? You could hurt yourself." Asked Judy confused.

''No need, I'm fine" shrugged Aaron. The bunny eyed him for a second but shrugged aswell.

The bunny went for a strike, but the wolf just simply took a step to the right, avoiding the bunny-bullet. Judy did expect that, and knew what she had to do. It was her signature move: Charge at somebody, who would probably dodge, but she would jump on the ropes on the side of the ring, and with great speed, would strike from the back. No one could counter that move as of yet, she was just too fast, and usually her opponents were demobilized after that.

So she did the exact same: She jumped on the rope and pushed herself off, forming a kick with his feet and striking the wolf's back.

But she did not find wolf, only air. Her eyes widened when she felt a paw grab her leg in midair and start to spin her rapidly. Next she knew that she was thrown high-up into the air. She looked down and saw the wolf smugly smiling at him. She got enraged, but knew what to do. Using the momentum she was rapidly gaining from the free fall, she targeted the face of the wolf with the kick.

In the mean time both Nick and even Charlie was mouth-agape in shock. They knew Hopps was fast, and both heard from that move of hers and how effective it was; and it really was fast, they couldn't even follow her when she was jumping. But Aaron didn't only manage to predict her movements, he grabbed her _midair_ , and started spinning her like a fan, then threw the bunny very high up into the air in just a blink of an eye. The bunny was fast, but the wolf was like lightning. Both the fox and the painted dog was thinking the same.

 _His reaction time is insane! And his speed is inmammal, especially for a wolf! How?!_

Judy was closing on the wolf in the mean time, and was already in mid kick, but the wolf just simply blocked the kick with his upper arm. Pain shot through the bunny's leg.

 _What is he made of?! Iron?_

The bunny was wide-eyed in shock when she landed, and that was enough for the wolf. In a blink of an eye, he spinned her, and demobilized her by taking her arms and folding it behind her back. The bunny couldn't even move her head, the wolf was restraining her so well.

When the bunny stopped struggling, the wolf let her go and helped her on her feet. He smiled at her genuinely and gave her a brotherly hug. He seemed to read her thoughts.

''I know what you are thinking about and don't worry, you are still the queen of the precinct. You were actually the hardest to read from my last opponents. You are amazing Judy, don't forget." Whispered Aaron into her ear, let go off her and walked away to the side of the ring.

The bunny could only look after the wolf in wonder, while the events of the last minute or so were replaying in her head. Someone actually was able to react to her, and counter her. He knew what she was gonna do from the moment she started charging, and already knew the outcome of the whole match. Then, when she accepted her loss, and started beating herself over it, he already knew what she was thinking off, and soothed her.

 _„_ _You are amazing Judy, don't forget"_ rang in her head. She started to get misty-eyed.

 _Goddamnit, Nick is right, you are a wonderful wolf._

''Hey Bushy Tail, wanna dance?" asked Aaron while leaning on the ropes of the ring and looking at his mate, who seemed to copy Charlie's shocked face, but upon hearing his wolf's voice, got shaken out.

''Wolfie, what was that? You told me you had a condition that made you unable to fight with the other officers!" shouted Nick still shocked by his wolves agility and reaction time. He nonetheless took his place in the ring.

''Yes, I was a pretty insecure when I was a pup and always felt in danger, so I kind of developed inmammal defensive reflexes that I'm unable to control. _Yes_ , that's **actually** a thing. For the not fighting in the building, well, after beating Bogo in a one-against-one he assigned me to a regular training with some ZBI agents. Seeing how I would win every match, it would have made it worthless to fight against me, thus worsening the scores of other officers." Replied Aaron

''Wait, you beat the chief?" asked Nick incredulously.

''The only one who could ever beat me." Cut in the Chief after witnessing everything. The wolf haven't changed since he fought Bogo. That wolf might have a heart of gold, and could be a real jokester, but his goddamned childhood bullying made him into an unbelievably good fighter with his reflexes and speed. How Wilde didn't develop any of those, the chief guessed that the fox was more of a sneaking away kind, not the take the beating kind like Wolford was.

''Wolfie….You keep suprising me." Smiled Nick proudly. If he didn't feel safe next to the wolf before, now he would, hearing and seeing how he beat the chief AND Judy.

''Well, I have to keep being interesting or you would leave me." Said the wolf. Nick heard that he didn't fully mean it as a joke, and bolted out of his corner. He saw Aaron get defensive for a second, thinking that the fox was about to strike, but he stopped before him.

Nick took his paw in his and started grooming it.

''I hope you know that I will get run over by mini clown car that is being driven by a Bogo in a pink dress sooner, than to get bored of you and leave you. You are my mate. We foxes are the loner kinds, and if we lose a mate, we don't find another one….we usually die of depression…" admitted Nick sorrowfully. Aaron looked at him with wide eyes and scooped him in a big hug.

''Sorry for ever doubting you my beautiful fox." Mumbled Aaron.

Charles was back in his normal state for a long time. After overtaking his shock caused by the wolf, and deciding that he would have to see first hand the wolf's 'super-powers', he refocused on the ring. When he saw the two canines hug and not fight, he was about to say something, but the bunny stopped him. He looked at her questioningly.

''Don't worry, now watch how Nick fights." Said Judy while smiling slyly. Charles looked back at the pair and saw the fox wink at them. He decided that Wilde beating Wolford was worth watching them being all sweet and cuddly.

The fox signaled that he would like to get down to the ground, which the wolf happily helped with.

They smiled at each other warmly, but soon Aaron got a disgusted face on his muzzle.

''What's up Wolfie?" asked Nick not losing his sly smile.

''The picture of Bogo in a pink dress was a bit too much…" commented Aaron.

''Well, it won't be the only thing that is too much…" replied Nick. The wolf looked at him questioningly, but then he realized the the fox was still holding his paw, and the next thing he knew that the fox was throwing him over his shoulder and he landed on his back with a loud thud. The fox got on his hips, and pinned the wolf's shoulders back to the ground, making his hands unable to reach the fox. Aaron tried to kick, but Nick's legs were pushing it together. He was looking at the smug fox wide-eyed.

 _HE actually beat me?!_

 _''_ Wolfie-Wolfie-Wolfie Tsk-Tsk-Tsk… You might be fast but you should know that my charm is just too much for you." Mocked Nick looking all proudly. He expected the wolf to groan or something, but he did not expect the wolf to look back at him smugly.

''Impressive Bushy Tail, you are the first one to ever beat me. But if you don't get off me soon, an 'accident' migth happen right here as Chocolate Pudding phrased it." commented Aaron. Nick quickly looked them over and saw that the position they were in was _really_ suggestive, so it was him who got flustered. He got off the wolf and chuckled nervously.

 _This damn wolf is too good._

Their attention was snapped at a loud clapping. They looked over to see the painted dog look really proud and impressed, not even bothered that they were really not fighting, but almost mating.

''I. Am. Thrilled! Wolford, I will have to experience this condition of yours first hand later. Wilde, nice job, you managed to find your opponent's weak point and use it to your advantage. This is what I expected from all of you. You can take the rest of the day off." Said Charlie while walking out of the gym.

Judy fist bumped the air upon finally hearing a case just for them. Aaron and Nick was excited aswell, but they were actually happy to have the day off. They had planning to do for tonight.

* * *

The locker room has remained empty since they were here. After making sure that there was no one around, Nick jumped in Aaron's arms and they kissed deeply. After 10 seconds of enjoying each other's mouth, they separated.

''Oh god, I needed that so much." Said Aaron while nuzzling his mate's neck.

''Ditto, Wolfie. Sorry for deceiving you back there but what I said was true. You don't have to fear me leaving you. It would be a death sentence for m-" Admitted Nick, but was cut off by another kiss that was a really short one. After it Aaron looked at him seriously, almost angrily.

''I'm gonna stop you here. I don't want to hear anything death connected to you, understood?" asked Aaron sternly, still not letting go of the fox. Nick was taken aback by the sudden seriousness but nodded, earning a satisfied smile from the wolf.

After it, they went to their respective lockers. They both heard a loud, continuous vibrating from Aaron's locker.

''It must be my phone. I left it in my uniform when I changed." Said Aaron while getting his phone out of his pant pocket. Nick was looking at the phone curiously and both saw the id 'Mom' flashing through the screen. They looked at each other, and shrugged. Aaron accepted the call.

''Hey Mom, what's up?" asked Aaron

 _''_ _Don't you 'Mom' me you disgrace of the family! Just what do you think you are doing with that_ _ **filthy fox?!**_ _"_ shouted Monica. Aaron and Nick was wide-eyed. How did his mother discover it?

''Mom, calm down. What is this about?" Asked Aaron, trying to play stupid. He was too naive to think that his mother would not continue screaming _._

 _''_ _Calm down?_ _ **CALM DOWN?!**_ _Would you mind explaining to me that picture of you kissing that fox? A male one at that!"_ inquired Monica while screaming. She sounded really pissed.

''What picture are you talking about?" replied Aaron confused.

 _''_ _Maybe look at your social media once or twice! Someone caught you and that fox kissing!_ _ **Are you really being with a fox?! And you really gay?! Are these true Aaron?!**_ _"_ shouted Monica. The canines could hear her anger rising.

''Yes, mom, they are true, but can I expl-'' started Aaron, but was cut off by his mother.

 _''_ _You don't need to explain anything! I don't want to hear from you until you drop this whole freak fox loving scheme!_ _ **You are not a Wolford 'till that, do you understand?!**_ _"_ and then she hung up.

Aaron could only watch his phone in his paws as it went black. A tear rolled down on his cheek, and he buried his head in his paws. After it, the dam broke, and he could do nothing to stop it. Everything was gone. He had no family. His mom said it, he was not a Wolford 'till he was with Nick. It's gonna be his end…

He felt a paw on his hand. He looked up and saw Nick smiling, but nonetheless misty-eyed.

''It's okay Wolfie…We expected that…You have a place to go, if you want to" Said Nick while rubbing his wolf's paw reassuringly. The wolf looked really depressed and on the edge of breaking down. But he had to know that nothing is going to end, and that he will be next to him, until he says otherwise. After hearing the ultimatum of Wolfie's mother, he knew that it was Aaron's decision from now on. Nick felt really bad, knowing how hard of a decision it is going to be for his mate, but whatever he chooses he wou-

''Stop thinking that you stupid fox, it's not a decision. There is me and you, and I'm not gonna leave you." Said Aaron crying and hugging his fox. Nick was taken aback, and was a bit confused how he knew what he was thinking about, but he must have been obvious about it.

He actually kind of expected his wolf to choose his family or even hesitate in the decision, but he seemed like he decided it even before and wanted to be with him. He mentally scolded himself for doubting his wolf.

 _I should stop being sceptical, and trust mammals for once._

He started grooming the now openly weeping wolf and wrapped his tail around him. He did not care about the fact that his shirt would get damp of the tears, nor about the fact that someone could just walk in on them. His mate, His wolf, His Wolfie, as much as he denied it being a decision, decided to be with him, a fox, and from here, said fox would hold onto his word and act accordingly. He felt really happy knowing that he was that important to the wolf. Nick took the crying wolf's head in his paws and looked into his eyes.

''We will get through this, I promise." Whispered Nick. The wolf stopped crying for a second and smiled.

Then their muzzles connected in the kiss that decided for both of them: They are in this together.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was actually watching the whole event, and this mammal was as misty-eyed as them. After the kiss this mammal sneaked out of the locker room, took out it's phone and dial a number now he loathed.

''Hello, is it the chief I'm talking to? Great! I have two words to tell you son of a bull: F*ck you"


	17. Welcome To The Family, Little Howler

_~5 minutes before, outside the locker room._

Charlie and Judy were chatting outside the male's locker room, waiting for Aaron and Nick to change and come back. Judy decided to keep her training clothes on, claiming that she would change at home. Charlie was secretly very happy about that, since he could chat with rabbit, and get to know her better, which turns out to be pretty enjoyable way to pass the time. Judy's siblings are a great source of embarrassing stories and jokes that's for sure, even though the number of them is a bit too much.

''And then Thompsen decided that he would try to cycle across the cornfields. He did not calculate in the fact that it was spring, and corn usually matures mid-summer, so the crop was still immature and pretty hard. He started from the corner of the field, and while passing every row of corn, he hit his head on everything. In the end, he managed to cycle through the field, but we had to move him into the nearest clinic, where he was diagnosed with a concussion, and was reeling for a week, like he was constantly playing on a carousel. Since then, mom and dad forbid him to go near bicycles and cornfields." Told Judy, getting a chuckle from the painted dog.

''That Thompsen guy needs to chill down with his ideas. Do any of you warn him before he does something stupid?" asked Charlie with a sarcastic smile.

''Oh, we do, more than once actually, but he is just so stubborn and always claims that 'He can do it' and that 'This will work'. The clinic has a separated room just for his accidents." Said Judy getting another chuckle from Charlie. Judy couldn't not smile while looking at the painted dog.

 _Gosh, does he have an angle or a face, where he isn't looking so good?_

After Charlie finished laughing, Judy was about to tell another story, when they heard a loud, feminine shout from inside. They looked at each other confused.

''Is there a female in the male locker room?" asked Judy tilting her head sideways.

''I guess there is. I will check it out, since you know…this is the _male_ locker room, and I'm a _male_." Stated Charlie mockingly.

''Pfft, right, go ahead, I will wait." Said Judy while leaning on the wall and crossing her arms before her chest, and so the painted dog disappeared behind the door.

Charlie closed the door behind him, and after turning back, he saw Nick and Aaron sitting on the bench, that was situated in the middle of the locker room. Their backs were facing him, seemingly unaware of the painted dog's precence. Charlie looked around and saw no female, but heard a pretty pissed voice coming from the way of the other canines.

''- _Would you mind explaining to me that picture of you kissing that fox? A male one at that!"_ Charlie heard the voice shouting. He wanted to turn around to leave thinking that he shouldn't pry in other's personal life, boss or not, but his curiosity got the better of him, so he decided that a little eavesdropping wouldn't hurt.

 _And I may get to know the detectives under my hand a little better._

''What picture are you talking about?" Charlie heard Wolford ask like he has never heard of that particular photo. The painted dog couldn't imagine who was behind the other side of the line, but whoever she was, she was really outraged of Wolford and Wilde being together. He scoffed, thinking that there was still mammals like this.

 _Wonder what damage does their love do to this female._

 _''_ _Maybe look at your social media once or twice! Someone caught you and that fox kissing!_ _ **Are you really being with a fox?! And you really gay?! Are these true Aaron?!**_ _"_ screamed the female. Charlie flinched upon hearing the disgust and venom in her tone. If it was a jealous ex, she was from the worst kind.

 _Wait, someone caught them kissing?_

Charlie couldn't explain it but a sense of déjá vu flooded him, but couldn't put a finger on why. It was really familiar, but he had no clue.

 _Well, let's see if they will tell me more about this picture._

''Yes, mom, they are true, but can I expl-'' started Wolford, but the female thought she heard enough.

 _''_ _You don't need to explain anything! I don't want to hear from you until you drop this whole freak fox loving scheme!_ _ **You are not a Wolford 'till that, do you understand?!**_ _"_ and then silence. She hung up. Charlie got totally frozen.

 _Did….did he just get disowned right here and there? This was her mother?!_

All professionalism and coolness left him after hearing that. He couldn't control his emotions, and noticed how his own vision blurred, presumably of tears. But he did not care. This was something, that he couldn't not get emotional at. He looked at the wolf, who was now leaning forward and openly crying into his arms while the fox next to him looked rigid. Charlie heard the wolf's sad sobs and whimpers.

Since painted dogs were very rare, there were very few mammals who knew anything about them besides the legends of their existence. But the thing is, they weren't that different; especially to wolves. Their traditions were almost the same, and disowning from the family was just as bad for painted dogs as wolves. A lone wolf would get lost in the woods, and would probably starve to death, or die from the cold of the night. A lone painted dog, since they originated from places much warmer and with no forests around, would get probably eaten by hyenas or lions back in the day. So it was doom in both their languages.

And now, here was Charles, who has just heard his detective, a wolf getting disowned, because his mother couldn't take the fact that the wolf loved somebody, with whom he couldn't carry on the bloodline of the family. And all because _someone_ managed to get a picture of them and updated to social media, without their permission nonetheless.

 _But why would they kiss in public? They knew that there are regulations against PDA, plus the fact that Hopps was with them, and it still happened…..Something bad is going on._

Then he remembered what happened an hour before the detectives arrived to the precinct.

* * *

 _~1 hour before, Bogo's office_

''So all in all, my plan for them today, is to assess their fighting skills, so I can see exactly how hard cases I can assign them to." Explained Charlie.

He was currently in Bogo's office, sitting in the chair opposite to the buffalo's table. He had been called for a discussion, and to tell the chief what he plans to do with the trio. He just explained it to Bogo, that he would like to take them down to the ZPD's gym. Bogo looked pleased of his ideas.

''Very well, Deputy Pictus. I agree with the importance of this, and even though I know that if you give those three a case, no matter how hard it is, they will somehow manage to bring half the city's criminal world to their knees." Commented Bogo with his usual deep and gruff voice.

''It's just precaution sir. Hunches are great to have, but they can't be accurate all the time." Shrugged Charles.

''My hunches are always correct, that's why I was about to promote Hopps and Wilde within a month anyway." Said Bogo while leaning back in his chair.

Charles was about to ask about the reason behind Wolford's promotion, since it was still a mystery to him how the timber wolf stepped up a rank, when he heard Adrian's phone ring. He watched the chief take it out, and upon seeing the caller, his usual annoyed face seemed to bright up a bit, which honestly scared the painted dog. Especially when the scary face looked right at him.

''This is an important call I have to take, Deputy Pictus, good luck with the detectives." Said Bogo, while getting out of his chair, walking to his window, and accepting the call. Charles was surprised of his boss's sudden haste, but he thought nothing of it, and decided that he will dismiss himself, so went to pack his stuff, when he heard the Chief's voice from the window.

''Chief Bogo here, you got it?" heard Charlie say the chief. He knew that he shouldn't be here listening to his boss's private conversation, but it seemed that the chief entirely forgot that he was still in the room.

 _And it's not like I would understand anything from the conversation anyway._

He started putting his notes and files together that were scattered around the chief's table, and listened to the conversation. He couldn't hear who he was talking to, so he entirely relied on Bogo.

''That's splendid to hear, You got all three of them?" asked Bogo. Charles' curiosity started to grow, but he had to restrain himself.

''Great Job. Now, I will send you a telephone number, and you want to speak to a sheep named Robert Woolson. You tell him that Chief Bogo gave you his number, and you have the pictures I told him about. After it, you send those photos to him, then you call me back, and your part of the deal is done." Said Bogo into the phone. Charles, just as he expected, didn't understand what he was talking about.

 _Wonder what picture he wanted to get to Robert Woolson, the head of the ZNN, the biggest news station in Zootopia. Probably some missing criminal, and Adrian wants to get his picture in the news._

With a shrug, he quickly sneaked out, and went towards his office.

* * *

 _Adrian…_

This was what the chief was talking about. He made a deal with some paparazzi to get a picture of them publically showing affection, and this mammal managed to make them do so somehow.

His rational mind, as usual, wanted to piece together the information, and he knew that it all could be just a coincidence. But oh boy, his rational mind was not working at all, he was too angry and too sad to think straight. His boss managed to get his own detective disowned.

 _That brainless sad excuse of a buffalo._

Charles knew, that Bogo had no idea what he had done, but if the painted dog was honest with himself, he really didn't care. He warmed up to the wolf after his initial scepticism, and after hearing the conspiracy against him and his other detective for some probably very stupid reason, he wasn't about to let it go wordless.

So he sneaked out of the locker rooms, and after stepping out, he saw Judy looking at him really worriedly. She probably heard everything with those ears of hers, but she seemed clueless about the importance of this as a whole.

He saw the bunny open her mouth to say something, but he was on autopilot, so he took out his own phone, and dialed Adrian's number. After two rings, he heard the line connect.

''Hello, is this the chief I'm talking to?" asked Charlie, with no respect in his voice.

''Yes, Deputy Pictus, what seems to b-" he heard Bogo say nonchalantly, but the painted dog wasn't in the mood for formalities.

''Great! Then I have one thing to tell you, you son of a bull: F*ck. You!" said Charlie, but it was more like a shout. He saw Judy getting shocked upon hearing that.

''Deputy Pictus? What do you think you are doing?" asked Bogo a bit more angrier.

''Oh, I know what I'm doing. Could you explain it to me why in the name of all Canine gods did you made fun from your own detectives in front of the whole city?!" shouted Charlie. His rational mind was starting to get back, and the feeling of nervousness started to grow inside him. He knew that it was a long shot accusing the buffalo, but if it was a coincidence, then it was a big one.

The line was silent for a second.

''What are you talking about?" asked the chief still sounding stern and angry, but Charlie heard a bit of hesitation in his voice, which made him ask the following question.

''Oh, I don't know, maybe I'm talking about the fact, that you bribed a paparazzi to get a picture of Wilde and Wolfo-… Aaron 'publically show themself', and then sent the picture the paparazzi made to the **frigging ZNN**?!" now openly shouted Charlie. This was it. He was actively watching the bunny's reactions, and he saw the bunny going from shock to confusion, into the mix of the two.

''H-How do you know?" asked Bogo now worried. Charlie didn't need a bigger confirmation of his theory being correct. The Buffalo did everything, and he just admitted it.

But Charlie was far from finished. He wanted the Adrian to know what he had done.

''It doesn't matter how i got ahold of your doings, what matters is that your stupid plan for god knows why, managed to get Detective Wolford get **disowned from his own family in front of his mate's and my eyes! You know how serious this is?!** **If Wilde wasn't around, Aaron would have to leave the city, and in the worst case scenario,** **NEVER. COME. BACK!"** Charlie at this point was panting. He noticed that there were a group of officers watching him and was murmuring with shocked faces. He saw the cheetah receptionist too, standing there wide-eyed in fear. Even he knew where all the gossip comes from in the building. He inwardly smiled.

 _Good, now the whole precinct would know about everything._

''So listen to me Adrian, if you don't manage to get Aaron back to the Wolford clan within **2 weeks** , I will have to take drastic measurements against you. Good day, I'm taking the day off aswell." And with that he hung up. He looked at everyone around him and smiled devilishly.

''Good afternoon officers. I hope you had a good show, please, continue your assigned work." Said Charlie and turned around just to see Aaron and Nick standing here with Judy. All three of them looked at him in a shocked and surprised manner, but he did not care. He saw both of their damp furs, and Wilde's shirt being fully soaked, and decided, that it was worth it.

The painted dog walked in front of the wolf and patted his shoulders.

''Don't worry Aaron, I won't let any of my detectives to be played like worthless toys. I will make sure to get you back to your pack." Stated Charles smiling at the wolf. Aaron shook himself out, and just smiled back.

''That's very nice of you Chocolate pudding, but I think I have a new family already." Stated Aaron while petting his mate's head, making him huff in annoyance. Charles seemed surprised.

''Already? You guys are fast. Next thing you will tell me that you mated a week after you met." Commented Charles with a light chuckle. He expected Aaron and Nick to laugh with him, but they just looked at each other. Charles stopped laughing and groaned audibly.

''Can't you guys just do _one thing_ like normal mammals would?"

''Sorry Deputy Chocolate Cake, but it's really not our style." Sighed Nick while winking at Wolfie, and then at Carrots. Although the bunny didn't seem to be in the mood. Actually, She seemed like she was fuming in outrage and questions.

''Could somebody tell me what did I just witness? Why was Charlie shouting with the chief? What Paparazzi? Disowning? Bribing? New family? What is going on?!" exclaimed Judy while glaring daggers at her partners and her boss. The three canines felt the intensity of her eyes deep in their bones and got terrified. Charles gulped in fear, but what scared him more is that it kind of turned him on seeing Judy acting like this. His fears were affirmed when he saw Aaron's and Wilde's nose twitch, and a small smile appear on their muzzle. He inwardly groaned.

 _Stupid bodily functions and their stupid noses. *sigh* At least Judy can't smell it._

''Okay Carrots, We will tell you everything, but can we change first? I would really not like to go out looking like I had just run through the Rainforest District." Said Nick while pointing at his damp shirt.

Judy, as an answer, took Charles and Nick in both her paws and literally threw them into the locker. Then she turned her head towards Aaron with eyes that sent a message clear to the wolf:

 _Go after them, or I will make you._

To which the wolf happily obeyed. He stepped inside and heard the door shut loudly behind him. He looked at his mate and his boss, who just shrugged.

* * *

After Aaron and Nick got changed (they were so much faster, considering that they didn't dare to ogle the other in their boss's precence.) and after leaving the room, they told everything they individually knew about. They told her about wolf traditions, why is disowning such a big thing, they told her about the night they mated (of course, without the less than appropriate parts), their call with Nick's mother. Charles then told them about Bogo's phone call, and the connection with what he heard from Aaron's mom, for which he was scolded a bit for eavesdropping on private conversations, but they all agreed that it was for the best.

Judy listened to everything with great care, not saying anything besides nodding and producing affirmative sounds.

In the mean time they got into Charles' car. Judy was sitting on the passenger seat, while the two mates occupied the back seats. Or so Charles thought they would be, but they insisted on Nick sitting in Aaron's lap, which the painted wolf just shrugged off. They were currently heading towards Nick's mom's house, since the fox asked Charlie whether he could drop them off there. The painted dog happily complied.

''And so that's how I realised that it was all Adrian's doing." Finished his part Charles, and then came silence. Judy was deep in thought, then after half a minute or so, she looked up at Charles.

''It could be a coincidence. How do we know that the picture Bogo was talking about is the same as the picture Aaron's mom talked about?" asked Judy making the canines in the backseat look at her.

''Yeah, and here comes my mistake. I knew that the two might not have a connection, but…I was just too angry to think straight, and couldn't control myself. But in the end, he did admit it to me on the line, so now we know that he is the culprit." Explained Charlie looking a bit ashamed. Judy was about to scold him, but Aaron spoke up before she could.

''Has any one of us even searched up this picture?" asked the wolf. Everyone looked at him, but they realized that he has a point. Nick quickly took out his phone, unlocked the screen, and went to his Muzzlebook page. Aaron was resting his muzzle on the Vulpine's shoulder, looked at the screen, and when he saw the amount of notifications the fox had, smiled teasingly.

''Not being here often, huh Bushy Tail?" asked Aaron looking up at his mate's face.

''No, but I never get more than 3 of them in a week, this is ridiculous." Commented Nick while looking through said notifications carefully.

''How many do you have, Slick?" asked Judy while looking back at them.

''4628." answered Nick while frowning his brows. The Bunny's jaw dropped to the car's ground. Nick, after he saw that, couldn't live without making a comment.

''Carrots, you should be the last mammal to be surprised by it. With your thousands of relatives, you must be getting three times as many as this every day." Teased Nick while shaking his phone side to side for the bunny to see. Judy just huffed in annoyance and looked out of the window.

''Only twice as many." Mumbled Judy, making Nick chuckle, and Aaron snort in amusement. Charlie on the other hand was a bit terrified.

 _Note to self, never make her sad. The mere possibility of her family coming after me is terrifying._

Nick after finished laughing, continued to scroll through his notifications, searching for the one that would lead to the picture. Aaron looked at him questioningly upon seeing his fox cluelessness.

''You know, that if you press one of these, where it says someone commented on the post, it will immediately put you to the picture, so you don't have to find the one where it all started, _right_?" asked Aaron looking at his mate with a raised eyebrow. Nick just chuckled nervously.

''Of course…I just- I just wanted to test you." Stated Nick while pressing one of the many blue boxes on his screen. The wolf rolled his eyes and wrapped his tail around the fox, who immediately started to groom the appendage, much to the wolf's pleasure.

''Oh wow, not a bad picture. They even got my good side." Commented Nick while zooming on his face.

''You only have good sides Bushy tail, but yeah, this doesn't look bad at all. Even Judy is on this." Commented the wolf. Judy's ears perked up and looked back at her friends.

''Give me that." asked Judy while reaching out to the phone, but the fox was faster.

''A-a-a, Carrots, what's the magic word?" asked Nick with a sly smile. But Judy was ready for that.

''Documentary of Sloths. Remember Slick?" answered Judy with a teasing smile, making the fox go wide-eyed in horror. The bunny used this chance and took the phone from the rigid fox's paw. When she turned back into her seat, she could hear 'Sly Bunny' escaping the fox's lips. She smiled in satisfaction and looked at the picture.

It really was a good one. Nick being in Aaron's arms, who were holding him up and enveloping him in a deep kiss, while the fox was hugging him by his neck. Then there was her, looking a bit redder then usual, but she nonetheless smiled stupidly at them. She cringed at the sight, because she looked like a teenage doe who just saw her favourite boy band performing live. The fact, that it was not _that_ far from the truth, if we look at it from an other perspective, terrified her.

''You look good too." Judy heard Charlie say. She looked over and saw the painted dog focusing on the road, but could see that all of his three colors got a bit redder and that he was actively avoiding her gaze.

''You r-really think so?" asked Judy shyly and a bit flustered herself. She really wasn't used to compliments.

''Yeah." Replied Charlie simply, but just as nervously.

''Oh god, please don't be a cliché couple, who gets all shy and nervous when talking to their crush… Wolfie, do something!" groaned Nick and looked at his wolf pleadingly.

''What do you want from me? Marry them in the car or what?" retorted Aaron playfully. The car started to shake uncontrollably after that, but Charlie got ahold of it quickly.

''Chocolate cake!" shouted Nick while his heart was pounding rapidly. He was holding onto his wolf with more limbs than he had.

''Sorry!" shouted back the wide-eyed painted dog.

''Aaron! You should not say things like that!" scolded Judy who was redder than a tomato. The wolf looked at him, and smiled very Nickishly, signaling Judy that he was a lost cause.

''What? I could actually marry you within the border's of Downtown, Meadowlands and Tundratown. If you really want to do it now, you just have to drive back and-''

 **''** **STOP!"** shouted Charlie and Judy becoming even more redder. The two mates on the back seat couldn't hold their laughs and completely lost it.

Judy in the mean time was so red, she was basically glowing.

 _After everything that went down today, how could they be their old self?_

She needed distraction, something, anything! She looked at the picture in her paws, and thank god something caught her eye.

''Hey! Funny bones! Could you please stop for a sec and take another closer look at the picture." Commanded Judy, making the laughing canines open their eyes and look at the phone in the Bunny's extended paw.

''What about it, we already decided that I look good on it" mocked Nick while leaning back in his wolf shaped seat.

''Yes, but look at the angle it was taken from. Wasn't that taken from the place where Finnick was standing?" asked Judy while ignoring her partner's snark. The wolf and the fox looked at the picture again, and immediately got wide-eyed in realization.

''It is! He was the paparazzi the chief bribed?" asked Aaron looking at his mate. Nick just smiled confidently and took the phone from the bunny's paw.

''Well, let's see what he has to say in his defense then." Said Nick and started to dial a number.

''Who is this Finnick we are talking about again?" asked Charlie while they waited for the fennec to answer.

''Nick's old hustling friend, we met up with him earlier today." Informed Judy shortly, because the call was accepted. Nick quickly put it on speaker mode, so everyone in the car could hear him.

 _''_ _Wilde."_ Came the deep voice of the fennec from the phone.

''Finnick, Buddy! How are ya doing?" asked Nick cheerfully.

 _''_ _Same old, Same old, why are you calling_?" asked the fennec in his usual annoyed tone _._

''Well, now you see buddy, I just want to know why did you take a photo of me and Wolfie today on the street?" asked Nick nonchalantly.

 _''…_ _..Crap. Listen Wilde, I did not know what he wanted to do with that photo, much less that he would make me send it to the frigging boss of the ZNN. I'm sorry bro, I got misled too."_ Admitted the fennec in a now ashamed tone.

''Who's 'he'?" asked Nick carefully.

 _''_ _The chief of the fuzz, he called me earlier today and told me he would get me a job if i got a picture of you and that wolf eating the other out on the streets while the bunny was watching. I asked him for the reason, but he just shrugged it off, saying it was 'strictly confidental and it holds no real value in our deal'. I have never thought it would end like this."_ Admitted Finnick. The occupants of the car looked at each other and nodded. This was enough confirmation for everybody.

''No worries buddy, I'm not mad, actually a bit impressed how you managed to hustle us so good." Replied Nick with no trace of hurt in his voice. Some could have thought he liked the idea of his relationship being in public.

 _''_ _I was always better than you Wilde. Anyways, it was nice catching up to ya, but I have things to do. Ciao"_ and then he hung up.

''Heh, I have heard the police being called lot of names in my career, but 'fuzz' was never one." Commented Charlie while stopping at Cypress Grove Lane.

Nick and Aaron got out from the car, a bit sad for leaving their favourite position, but they had important stuff to take care off. They walked up to the door and knocked on it. They heard shuffling behind the door.

''Coming!" came a feminine voice they all heard at least once.

Then the door opened and a middle-aged vixen stepped out. Aaron looked over the other fox, and could see some similarity between her and his beloved mate. They had a similar cream colour starting from their neck, but the vixen's orange fur was a bit lighter in colour. Her eyes had the same beautiful emerald that Nick had, and could see a sense of hospitality in those eyes. The vixen wore an old-looking dark blue dress, that somehow looked good on her, even though orange and blue very rarely looked good together. All in all, Mrs. Wilde looked like a true mother, and Aaron already felt a sense of safety.

When he regained his focus, he saw the vixen was hugging his mate, like she hadn't seen him for ages.

''Oh Nicholas, finally you visited! It was about time." Said the vixen after ending the hug. Then she looked at Aaron with the same warm, motherly eyes.

''Who is this handsome wolf you brought over, Nicky?" asked Christine in a sweet voice.

''Oh yeah. Bushy tail, this is my Mother Christine Wilde. Mom, this is my mate, Aaron Wolf-…. well now it's just Aaron." Said Nick nervously. He wasn't anxious of telling his mother about Bushy tail being his mate, but he was really nervous about the last part of the sentence.

He saw his mother look at him questioningly, then the realization and the horror flashed through her face, and he could swear he saw a tear forming in the corner of her eye. The next thing he knew that her mother slammed into the wolf, enveloping him in an awkward hug.

''You poor little pup…." Whispered Christine accompanied by a sob. Aaron was a bit taken aback by the sudden gesture, but nonetheless was happy for the understanding of the Vixen, so he hugged back. It was a little bit awkward, sensing how every other mammal who passed the house looked at them strangely, but he couldn't deny how comforting it was.

After it, they parted and the vixen looked up at him with tears in her eyes, that she tried to get off, but those damn tears kept coming.

''Well-" *sob* "-as the oldest female of the Wilde family, I think it's my task to officially welcome you to the family, isn't it? Or do you want me to just say it without any formality?" asked the vixen while trying to regain her cool.

''I was never really that enthusiastic for traditions, so I think the latter would be okay, it's faster anyway." Replied Aaron, getting a chuckle from Nick and a smile from Christine.

''Welcome to the family, Aaron Wilde."


	18. Getting To Know Your Elder Howler

_Welcome to the family, Aaron Wilde_

This rang in Aaron's head ever since he had heard it from Mrs. Wilde herself. Since then, he couldn't wipe off that genuine, and a tad bit goofy smile from his muzzle. After hearing that, he could actually _feel_ how all the sorrow and depression left his body, making him curse the fact that he was a wolf. Sometimes even he couldn't understand why were traditions **this** important to them, because even if he didn't follow them much, his body seemed to have other ideas.

Since then, him and Nick have been invited inside to have a cup of tea, and to have a chat with Christine. They were sitting on the couch that was situated in the living room. Nick was telling his mother some story about him and Judy arresting one of his own uncles, which seemed to amuse the vixen, not sadden her.

Aaron looked around the room. It was a nice, comfortable, and he could imagine a kit getting raised here properly. He saw pictures of a family of foxes around, but not as many as he had at his home. He looked at the wallpaper, and was quite amused to see that it had the same coloring and pattern as Nick's favourite shirts. Aaron, not like others, actually didn't have a problem with those, he thought they were giving a fox a kind of easy-going, cool aura (and the fact that he could see his cream coloured stomach whenever Nick put his hands up helped too).

There was a big fireplace in the room, that was currently not ignited, but for Aaron, it looked really cool and inviting even without fire. He could already imagine himself on a cold day in winter, near Christmas, drinking hot-chocolate, while sitting in front of the working fireplace with Nick snuggled up close to him (Not the normal chocolate though, that would kill both him and Nick). He saved this picture and the feelings it came with to him for later, because he felt a black paw tapping his shoulders from his side.

''Hey Wolfie, you there?" asked Nick looking a bit worried. Aaron could only smile reassuringly.

''Yeah I am, just got lost in my thoughts." Admitted Aaron making the fox tilt his head in confusion, but he just shrugged it off and turned back to Christine.

''Oh yeah, by the way Ma, I forgot to mention it to you, that recently I got promoted to detective." Informed Nick looking proud. Aaron saw the vixens face light up in delight and excitement upon hearing that.

''Oh Nickie, I'm so proud of you! I was thinking that after all the bad guys you have caught, and how well you worked with that rabbit… what was her name again?" asked Christine while tilting her head a bit in a kind of pause-excitement.

''Judy is her name." Replied Nick, making his mother resume her excitement.

''Judy! Yeah, that's her. So, now what would change? I mean, all my knowledge about detectives comes from novels and books, and I'm pretty sure those are not reality, are they?" asked Christine making the wolf and her son chuckle.

''No, it's actually just a bit of an 'upgrade' if you like. We got 2 bosses now, the new one is soooo much cooler than Bogo, and I think he has a date with Judy tonight…." Started explaining Nick just as excitedly as his mother was.

Aaron took the time to look at some of the pictures on the table between them and where the vixen sat. One especially caught his eye. It was a photo of 2 foxes, both male. One looked almost exactly like his mate, but had darker fur, and wasn't as handsome as his fox. The other fox was a pup, around 8-9 old and wore something Aaron never wished to see again; A Junior Ranger Scout uniform. But that wasn't really what caught his eye, he got over that accident years ago. He looked at the other, similar fox, which he guessed was his mate's father. He looked so proud, and they both wore a happy smile. Then he remembered Bushy tail and his mother's conversation earlier.

 _''_ _I had a son, who was treated so badly day by day, his father died, and he lost all hope in the world. Do you think I would risk prying in his private life after all that?"_

 _'' …_ _his father died…"_

Christine in the mean time was listening to her son with great interest. She was really happy how the last days turned out. Her son got a promotion, which meant that he must have been well-respected no matter of his species, he finally found his true self, and a nice partner too, with whom they didn't seem to hesitate and mated already. He must love this wolf, if her always stubborn son decided to rush things. ''Rushing" might be an understatement now that she thinks about it. It was a bit strange, almost unnatural, but one thing mattered: her son was happy.

While she listened, she noticed the distressed looking wolf in the corner of her eye, looking at a picture on her table that she didn't need to see to know which one it was. It seemed like the wolf became a mix of confusion and sadness upon seeing the picture, signaling that he doesn't know what happened to her husband. She inwardly sighed, and knew that if her son won't tell that part of his story, then she will. She hoped Nicky won't be mad at her for doing that.

''Ma, you listening?" asked Nick looking a bit annoyed and confused.

''Hmm? Oh Yeah, but sweetie, could make us another round of tea?" asked Christine innocently. Nick knew that she just needed him out of the picture for some reason, and it was definitely connected to Wolfie somehow.

 _I really hope she won't be having one of those 'responsibility and other stuff' kind of conversation. Wolfie is so not ready for that. Nor am I._

He would have protested, but he knew that it wasn't a request, it was an order, so he stood up, looked back at his mate with a bit of worry, and walked into the kitchen.

Aaron was dumbfounded. Here he was, sitting in his mate's mother's house, and across the table was sitting the aforementioned house's owner. Or just was siting, because when Aaron looked back at the place the vixen was, he found an empty place.

''Soooo, I believe my son hasn't told you about his father, right?" asked Christine suddenly appearing in the place where Bushy tail was sitting, making the wolf yelp in surprise.

 _Gosh, she is so good at being stealthy._

After overtaking his initial shock, he processed what he has been asked about, and managed to answer.

''No, not really, I only know that he is dead, but nothing more." Answered Aaron looking a bit wary but nonetheless sad. The Vixen just smiled at his reaction.

''It was a long time ago, Nick got over it, I got over it, I still miss him sometimes, but I accepted his absence a long time ago." Explained Christine taking the photo in her paws and looking at it.

''What happened to him, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Aaron hesitantly. He did not want to make the vixen uncomfortable or pry in private stuff, but he was generally curious and wanted to know more about his mate's life.

Christine took a deep sigh and smiled at the wolf.

''Well, now you see, John was a great fox. He wasn't great compared to a fox, he was great compared to everyone. He was like Judy… wanted to make everyone see that it's the mammal inside that matters. He was pretty loud when all those protests against discrimination opposed to multiple species started to appear, and was generally well known for his accomplishments. It looked like mammals finally looked at not only foxes, but predators all together in a better light." Smiled Christine while not taking her gaze from the picture.

''But?" asked Aaron quietly, knowing that these kinds of stories does not have a happy end, and the way the vixen's face morphed into a face filled with sorrow, he knew his suspicions are true.

''But as always, there were mammals that did not like the concept of everyone being equal. One night, some armed mammals broke into our house, found me and John, and shot him while he was asleep, then left. It was a real horror waking up to your own husband having a visible hole in his skull while lying next to you. After his death was reported, the protests quieted down, and everything went back to the same old, until Lionheart of course. Later, a shrew named Mr. Big came knocking on my door, and told me that my husband's killers had been taken care of, and that the Big family will always look up to us, Wildes in a respectful light for John's accomplishments. At first I was terrified that the mafia came knocking on my door, but turned out that they just came to reassure me that we will be safe, and that he owned us his eternal servitude." Told Christine looking very bitter. Then she felt a paw on her shoulders and looked up seeing misty eyed wolf looking at her just as heartbroken.

''I'm really sorry Christine…" whimpered Aaron. He wanted to say more but he was interrupted by a loud *ahem* from the direction of the kitchen. The wolf and the vixen snapped their attention towards the noise and saw Nick looking at them in an unamused face while he had his paws on his hips.

''He was a great man, killed because of bigots like that hedgehog. I guess now you understand why I lost all hope in everything in a very short span of time." Said Nick a bit more harshly than he intended to be. His face and posture softened upon seeing the wolf look down in shame and walked over to his mate.

''Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, I would have told you sooner or later anyways, mom just beat me to it. I'm really over the whole situation, and now I have another favourite male in my life, besides myself of course." Said Nick, while trying to lighten the mood, unsuccessfully.

Aaron tried to restrain himself, but part of being a canine, especially a wolf, is that once you have a strong urge to do something, you just do it. Restraining yourself would physically hurt you, so it is not worth it. And after hearing how your own mate lost his own father, and imagining his crying face as a pup… strong urge might be the understatement of the year. He felt the need to make him feel safe, like everything Christine told him has just happened now.

So, without caring that the vixen was still in the room, he took up Nick from the ground and held him on eye level. Nick was confused first but when he saw what the wolf wanted to do, he gave in, knowing that he would have done the same thing.

They collided in a kiss, that wasn't passionate, wasn't lustful, wasn't even deep. It was just that, a kiss. But damn if it didn't make both canines really happy. Aaron, because his primal urges has been calmed down after feeling his mate in his arms and Nick, because the caring his wolf gave him was everything he could ever ask for. If Wolfie was that protecting when he was being told a sad story about Nick, what would happen in a real life situation, where Nick gets in danger?

 _Stop thinking about that stupid fox, and enjoy it. Wow, and I'm purring again._

Then they heard a loud snap and then came a flash of light. They broke the kiss and looked at the source just to see Christine holding up an old looking camera that just emitted a paper, presumably a photograph.

Christine looked at the picture smugly.

''Oh my, that is definitely going to the album." Commented Christine while walking over to the bookshelf and taking out a pretty thick book, that now Aaron knew wasn't really a book.

''What album are we talking about?" asked Aaron curiously while taking Nick down to the ground, whose eyes widened in horror and realization.

''Oh it's just the album I started when Nicky was born. It has several pictures of him from the moment he was born. Want to see it?" asked Christine while looking sweet but sly at the same time. Nick could only groan and mumble incoherently, while Aaron walked over and took the album. He looked at the page it was opened and had to restrain a laugh.

''Oh yes, Mrs. Wilde, I would really like to." Said Aaron while thumbing through pictures and sitting down on the couch.

''Maaaa….Is that necessary?" asked Nick looking very annoyed. Christine just giggled.

''As a mother, It's my responsibility to make my pup as embarrassed as could be. You will understand once you become a father." Said Christine while looking smug like her son would normally. She got even more amused when she saw both her son and Aaron tense up upon hearing the word father.

 _Pups…_

''Mom, you know if we continue being together, we can't have kits, right?" asked Nick hesitantly, making his mother raise an eyebrow in an 'Are you serious?' manner.

''Yes I do, and have you heard of that wonderful method that clever mammals invented in order for same-sex couples to be able to have kits?" asked Christine in a matter-of-fact tone. Nick got confused.

''No…..?" asked Nick, making his mother facepalm. Aaron chuckled a bit of his mate's cluelessness.

''Bushy tail, she is talking about adopting." Informed Aaron, moving his gaze to his mate, who got realization and embarrassment written all over his face.

''OH! Yeeeeeeah, I forgot that was a thing for second, hehe." Admitted Nick nervously making his mate chuckle.

Aaron was amused by his mate's antics, but deep down, he was nervous about this whole topic of kits. He never gave real thought to it, and he was 33 already. Now that he realized that the only way to have kits if he wanted, is to adopt, he didn't know whether to like it or not.

On one paw, he doesn't know whether his wolf body would enjoy the feeling of calling a kit as his own, that was not from his own bloodline, and it kind of scared him what would happen if his body started protesting against it. On the other paw, the image of having a kit with Nick and living a happy family life was just too good to not consider, even if that kit wasn't biologically his.

 _Yeah, no way I'm missing out on that one._

He decided that he would love this kit, and would raise it the best he could…

His eyes widened when he realized what he was thinking about.

 _Chocolate Pudding was right, we can never do anything like normal mammals._

''You think I should bring some water? It worked before on others.'' suddenly he heard Nick's voice say. Aaron shook his head and refocused on reality and saw Nick and his mom standing before him while both stroking their chins. Upon seeing that the wolf was once again back in reality, Nick smiled smugly.

''Oh, welcome back Wolfie, didn't know that the picture of my elementary school graduation would be that intriguing." Said Nick while shaking his head and pointing at the picture in the album. Aaron looked a bit embarrassed and nervously chuckled.

''He-he…Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts again…" admitted Aaron while scratched the back of his neck.

''You do that a lot." Commented and shrugged Nick, then sat next to his mate and snuggled up close to him. He realized that he liked the feeling it gave him some time ago, and as cliché as it was, he couldn't deny it: feeling the warmth of his mate's body and the way he wrapped his arm and tail around the fox was almost as good as a cold Blueberry shake on a scorching day, emphasis is on 'almost'.

 _Nothing could challenge that, but this is close second._

His was shaken out from his euphoric state when they heard a loud *ting* from his mother's pocket. The vixen took his phone out and looked at the message. Her facial expression didn't change, but Nick could see that there was something in that message that irritated the vixen a bit.

''Pups, I'm gonna go out and have a meeting with one of my good friends. I will be back in an hour or so, I will leave the house for you until that, don't destroy anything while I'm away, okay?" asked Christine while getting her necessities into her purse with the newly taken picture, that she secretly did not put it into the album yet.

Nick and Aaron looked at the clock, and saw that it was still only 14:36, so their date for tonight wouldn't be in trouble.

''Sure Ma, thanks for the chat, we will take care of the house." Said Nick while he got up from the couch and hugged his mother.

''You are always welcome here, and you know it." Said Christine sincerely. Then she turned to the wolf who stood up aswell to bid adieu to the vixen. The vixen hugged him aswell, although Aaron needed to kneel down, so the vixen won't be hugging his waist.

''And you, Aaron, You take care of Nick, he can be a real trouble maker if he wants to, and I allow you to use any kind of method in order to stop him. But please, don't get too frisky, I don't want to come back while my home smells like Nick's room when he was 16." said Christine, chuckling when both her pups got very red, especially Nick.

'' **MA!** " shouted Nick in embarrassment.

''Good bye, kids!" and with that, she was out of the door, leaving two very flustered canines looking at the door with wide-eyes.

* * *

The Cliffside Asylum has seen worse and better days.

It all started in the beginning of the 50's, when the construction of the building was finally finished. It was originally built to help the citizens of the Meadowlands, since it was pretty hard to get from there to Downtown, if there was a serious injury.

The hospital did its job for 30 years, providing healthcare for all patients from the district. It was really succesful, and saved lots of life, until Zootopia started it's great road constructions of the 80's. Part of this project was to help citizens from the bordering districts get to Downtown/Savannah Central easier and quicker. Meadowlands was one of these, and they managed to build a road, where you could drive directly into the heart of the city, without much effort or time.

The problem was, that it made Cliffside Asylum worthless. The problem, which they built the hospital for, has been solved, so the facility had little to no value. It managed to work until the beginning of the 90's, when it was closed down.

It stood there, unused, rotting and letting time has its way with the building, until the Lionheart era. The mayor decided to use the old hospital as a secret hideout for the savage predators that started appearing throughout the city. He mainly did that to save his own image as a mayor and as a predator. It worked for sometime, but then came Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, found this secret hideout, and busted it with Lionheart and all his minions.

Since then, the building has been used for one use or the other. After Lionheart was busted, Bellwether became the mayor. She decided to transport the savage predators to the asylum, so they could be taken care of far away from prying eyes or the majority of the population.

It was the situation for three months, because then Bellwether was busted for being the head of the conspiracy against predators involving a flower named Nighthowler. After they found the cure for the savageness, the building was thought to be unused once again, but instead, the following mayor decided that it would be a wise decision to use Cliffside as an asylum for the insane, because of its position, being far from the majority of the population and what not.

One of the patients of the building was a white she-wolf, who was walking back and forth, paws behind her back and deep in thought.

Her name was Jessica Clawson, the childhood bully of Aaron Wolford.

Officially, she was said to be able see ghosts and other entities outside this world. It would have been okay, since there were mammals like this, who were able make money from 'ghost communicating'.

The problem started when she claimed to be listening to said ghosts commands, which were quite brutal. She injured/killed 14 mammals and claimed, that some entities told her that her victims had bad intentions towards her, and needed to be stopped. She was titled as mentally ill, and was sentenced to be taken care of at Cliffside Asylum, far away from other mammals, who ,,would want to hurt her".

But it was all faked by Jessica. She has never seen ghosts and was in a totally okay mental state. Although, she was convinced that she was more than insane.

Why? Well, it all started when he felt in love with an Omega, Aaron Wolford. After discovering this, she started bullying the other wolf out of her own self-doubts and uncertainty. She persuaded herself, that she was mentally ill for having the least bit of positive intension towards a useless Omega, and the fact that she felt her heart flutter every time she saw the gnome wolf was too much for her to handle. So, she decided that instead of continue seeing the Omega, she would distance herself from the others, so maybe they won't get this disease from her.

She was a patient for the asylum since it was named as one. At first she was relieved, thinking that spending some time here would definitely make these outrageous feelings disappear, but it just made them worse. She spent countless sleepless nights thinking of that damned Omega, and everyday without seeing him was a torture for her.

In the end, she really went insane. She stopped lying to the doctors about seeing ghosts, but she started showing signs of insanity. Random maniac laughs, that would make any evil figure from the TV jealous, furious scratching on the walls, unusual savage behaviour, and the worst part is that she randomly transformed from maniac Jessica to sane-at-some-level Jessica.

Back to the present, she was thinking of a way of escaping this prison and finding Aaron. Her feelings hasn't dissapeared, they only managed to strengthen to a point, where they managed to convince her that she wasn't outrageous for thinking like this of the Omega, and she wanted to find him, be with him and have him all for herself.

She sometimes still laughed at the irony of this, but after the countless nights of daydreaming of Aaron, she decided that she couldn't take it anymore and she would escape, even if it is the last thing she would do.

She already had a plan in her head, so she was now waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

And when she heard the door to her room open, she knew that it was showtime.

Another timber wolf in a lab coat walked in with a smile on his face. Jessica knew this doctor too well. He was the only one who wouldn't be afraid of her when she was in crazy Jessica mode, and even offer his help whenever she needed. She liked this wolf, but he was not Aaron. Jessica knew that this doctor was attracted to her, mainly because that she could smell his interest spike any time she was found tearing her clothes off, thinking of an other, smaller timber wolf.

But now, she needed him for her plan. She would seduce him to come closer and then get his lab coat and other doctor stuff from him, no matter the method. Then she would simply walk out of the facility, and find her love, and make him hers till her last breath.

''Good Afternoon, Ms. Clawson, How are we today?" Said the male wolf with a smile on his face. Jessica could already see, that without doing anything, his eyes were already wondering on her form up and down. She inwardly smiled.

 _I'm coming Aaron, don't you worry a second._

* * *

 **For the next 2 chapters, there will be a bit of tension, but don't worry, it will be amazing, and I will keep having the slice of life path I choose for this fanfiction.**


	19. The Howling Bond Gets Stronger

**So, you guys might have noticed, that I might have overdone the fluff in the previous chapter, but don't worry, I did that on purpose and with a good reason.**

 **This Chapter will contain very minimal fluff, but I had no heart to leave you guys without the usual amount, so i kind of 'transported' it into the chapter before. This chapter will have some tension and is not happy.**

 **Tell me if you liked a little action in the story, or on the contrary, hated it, and I will try to adapt the future of the story to your wishes.**

* * *

After their dramatic and emotional ritual up on the edge of the cliff, that made them into something even more than they were before, they spent at least 5 minutes in each other's arms, silently celebrating their new union. After that, Nick finally got out of Aaron's arms, and they started walking down the path they took before.

They were heading back to the festival in a comfortable silence and deep in their thoughts about what's just happened; Aaron could not believe that he had the boldness to ask something like that from Bushy tail, and Nick did not believe that Wolfie was the one who initiated something like this. Nick should do more stuff for Wolfie. He smiled when an idea came to his mind.

 _Oh, you will enjoy this Wolfie._

They arrived back at the event, when suddenly Nick's phone started to ring. He looked up at Wolfie with a worried face, thinking that maybe he should have turned his phone off for their date, and the wolf might find it disrespecting. Aaron just smiled and waved it off.

''Don't worry, answer it. Meanwhile I'm gonna get something for us to eat, all right?" asked Aaron while patting his mate's, now technically husband's head.

''Sure, thanks Wolfie." Replied Nick, relief washing through his body. He reached into his pockets for his phone and took it out, stealing a last glance at the wolf, who disappeared behind one of the booths, getting out of the sight of Nick. He looked at the ID of the caller and smiled. It was his mother.

''Hey ma, what's up?" asked Nick while leaning on one of the booths.

 _''_ _Hey Nickie! I'm calling you to tell you, that your cousin got out of custody."_ Informed Christine in an amused tone. She really did thought that this whole situation was stupid.

''Oh really? Well, let's hope that I don't have to arrest his tail again. I wouldn't be his favourite cousin after that, that's for sure." Chuckled Nick knowing that he probably has to bust his cousin again, who seemed to be confused of how the law works around speeding and ignoring street signs, especially in a city like Zootopia, where one tiny wrong turn can kill an entire family of rodents.

While they chuckled, he did not notice a very angry she-wolf in a lab coat sneaking behind him with a bottle and a rag in her paws.

''Oh yeah, ma, did you know that as of today I'm something like a half husb-Mpfhmpfh!" started saying Nick, but suddenly he found two white paws pressing a pleasantly smelling cloth to his nose. His vision started to blur after he took a sniff from the rag, and realized how big of a mistake it was, when his body lost all weight and he could not stand properly. He tried to struggle against his hold, but the paws were too strong and he was getting weaker every second. He felt his body getting light and started to ease out of consciousness. He really hoped that it won't be the end of him.

His last thoughts were a silent plead.

 _Help me Wolfie…_

* * *

 _~In the mean time, on an other part of the festival._

''Wow Charlie, this place is amazing!" exclaimed Judy while holding some of her prizes she had won on her and Charlie's date.

Unbeknownst to Nick and Aaron, they weren't the only ones who thought it would be a good idea to go on a date to the Canine Festival. The bunny and the painted dog were having their time of the year. They arrived half an hour after Nick and Aaron, and somehow managed to avoid them. That is a huge accomplishment, considering that there weren't a lot of same-sex couples that got a stalking group of at least 30 mammals where ever they went, but they nonetheless managed to always be where Judy and Charlie wasn't.

Judy, after winning in almost everything they played, decided to make their date not only fun but _interesting_. She Zoogled up the Zootopedia page for the family of Canines, and bet with Charlie, that she would get one toy from every kind, ranging from the usual grey wolf and red fox to the very rare maned wolf and racoon dog. The loser would be buying dinner for them for an entire a week. Charlie calmly accepted the challenge, knowing that it was basically impossible to get a toy from all the 33 Canine species… right?

He started to get worried, when Judy was putting the 25th plush, a golden jackal into her second bag. Since they came with only their wallets and phones, Judy decided to buy backpacks to store her plushes, and she was now filling her second one.

''Okay, I may have to remind myself not to underestimate your determination. I did not even think that there really was plush toy for every canine, and now you are 8 away from the end." praised Charlie with wider eyes than usual. Her determination was a really alluring trait of her, if Charlie was honest with himself.

Judy chuckled a good one at the praise, but deep down, she was desperate. She really was nearing the end, but there was one species she could not find, no matter how hard she tried; a painted dog.

Charlie knew about her little quest for sometime, because she always looked over the prizes when they came to a new booth, and she never seemed to find what she was searching for, which greatly disappointed her. Of course he knew what she wanted to find, and he would have helped her find that painted dog plush, but he was in the middle of his own little 'hustle'. He already won one unbeknownst to Judy, and sneaked it into one of the backpacks. He knew, that because his kind was pretty rare, there weren't a lot of merchandise of them, and he could guess that this one might be the only one in the whole festival. He could already imagine Judy's face when he pulls out it from her bag and gives it to her. His heart was already speeding up from the image of her joyful and excited smile.

 _Just please, find the last seven quickly…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud growl from the bunnies stomach.

''Looks like somebunny is a little hungry. All that determination does require a lot of energy it seems." Chuckled Charlie while eyeing the embarrassed bunny.

''Yeah, I haven't eaten since lunch… Sooo, how about we catch a bite or something? You haven't eaten since we came here, you must be hungry too." Said Judy, trying to distract Charlie from her snoring belly by moving the subject.

Charlie wasn't the Deputy Chief because he was stupid, he knew what she was doing, but he wasn't about to relentlessly tease her. He would leave that job to the professionals, and by that, he meant Nick. Plus, she was right, Charlie actually felt a bit hungry.

''Sure, let's go." And with that they headed towards some place that had food.

Soon, they found themself walking in the food serving section of the festival. The event's cuisine was very much what modern predators ate; bugs, fish, some birds, and sweets. She guessed that she won't be eating salad or any green tonight, and she wasn't about to taste something that lived before, so she settled for sweets and prayed that all that sugar will be merciful on her and she could sleep later. Judy could swear that while walking on between the booths, she spotted multiple misdemeanours and health code violations, and she was restraining herself so hard not to stomp over and arrest someone.

But she was on a date, and she would not make Charlie embarrassed, so she won't bust anyone just this one night, no matter how badly she wanted to. Although that didn't mean she couldn't look up their names later and give them a piece of her mind then.

Suddenly she felt Charlie's brown paw on her shoulder stop her in the way. She looked up at the painted dog, and saw how he was focusing on something in the distance, and how he was trying to solve something in his mind, unsuccessfully.

''Hey Judy…. isn't that Aaron? That wolf over there in the red shirt?" said Charlie pointing at a wolf over at a Candy Floss stand. Judy looked at the mammal in question and determined that it was indeed their friend over there, holding two pink candy flosses in his paws and the biggest smile on his face. Judy silently chuckled how goofy he looked while he wagged his tail in happiness.

''Yes it's him! Isn't he supposed to be on a date with Nick tonight?" exclaimed Judy while she looked at Aaron from the distance.

''Well, unless candy floss is his favourite food, I think the fact that he bought two of them should mean that Nick is around here, isn't it?" asked Charlie smugly. Judy thought about that and realized that he was right. She mentally scolded herself for not putting the pieces together.

 _Detective, my fluffy tail_

They decided to go over and say hi to their friend, who didn't seem to notice them closing the distance. When they got in hearing range, they saw the wolf's nose twitch, meaning that he detected a familiar scent/familiar scents. He started looking around for the source, and eventually spotted them waving at him. He looked really surprised to see them, but nonetheless wore a friendly smile.

''Well, well, well, if it isn't Judy and Deputy Chocolate pudding. Didn't expect to see you there of all places." Greeted Aaron while turning towards the unusual pair.

''Well, i can assure you this is just a coincidence, a pleasant one at that. Where is Nick by the way?" asked Judy while stealing glances right and left searching for her other partner.

''Oh, he is talking with his mother on the phone not far from here. I just came here to get something to eat. Wanna go say hi to him?" asked Aaron while pointing at the direction of the fox.

''Sure, and from that more than happy smile on your face, I believe you had a good time?" joined in Charlie with the same friendly and knowing smile. Aaron changed to a satisfied and dreamy face.

''Oh boy, we had. But I will tell you about that later. Come on, he must be wonderin' where I went." Said Aaron, while turning on his heels and walking towards the direction of Nick with Judy and Charlie following him.

Soon they arrived at the place and… Nick was nowhere to be seen.

Aaron frowned in confusion.

''Where did he go?" asked Aaron looking around for the fox. Judy and Charlie soon joined in the search. They heard a feminine voice from somewhere continuously shouting Nick's name. Judy, with her super ears, followed the source and they soon found Nick's phone laying on the ground.

''His phone…" whispered Judy, but the feminine voice screamed again.

 _''_ _ **NICK?!**_ _''_ shouted the voice.

''That's Mrs. Wilde!" shouted Aaron, snatching the phone out from Judy's paws.

''Christine it's me, what happened!?" asked Aaron in a panicked tone.

'' _Oh thank god, Aaron, I was talking to Nick and then suddenly he stopped talking and I heard struggling, and then silence. What happened? Is he okay?"_ panicked Christine over the line. Aaron took a deep sigh.

''Sorry Christine, but I don't know either. Call the Police, while I search for him. Don't worry, I will find your son." Said Aaron while looking at Judy and Charlie, who got worry written over their faces, but nodded in confirmation that they would help too.

'' _Thank you, pup."_ And with that, she hung up. Aaron pocketed Nick's phone, and that's when both him and Charlie's nose started to twitch, sensing something sweet in the air. Their eyes widened when they realized what that pleasant smell was.

''Chloroform…" said in both canines in shock. Judy looked between them confused.

''Chloroform? What do you mean?" asked Judy, while she tried to smell the chemical her companions were talking about, but she could not sense anything.

''You can't smell it but we do…. Nick was kitnapped." Said Charlie making Judy wide-eyed and her insides twisted. She snapped her attention to Aaron to see how he took it, but she did not expect what she saw.

She tried to search for sadness, panic, anger or something, but his entire face was…..totally blank…..emotionless. His pupils lost color and dilated. His posture lost all rigidness and was calm, his arms just hung next to his body and a sudden feeling of uneasiness and danger started to radiate from the wolf. Judy got really worried. She had no idea what was happening, but she was sure this was not good.

''Aaron, are you-'' started Judy, but the wolf suddenly descended to all fours, making the candy flosses he bought hit the ground, and bolted away towards the forest in a speed that almost made Judy jealous.

Judy wanted to run after him but Charlie stopped him. She struggled to get out of the his hold but the painted dog didn't let her go. She looked at him with anger and confusion, and saw that he was frowning and very serious too.

''If you want to live to see the day, you wait a bit to go after him." Said Charlie in an earnest and commanding tone that sent chills through Judy's body. She stopped struggling, and hoped the painted dog would explain everything that just happened. She did not have to wait for long, because she saw Charlie's expression soften and he took a deep breath.

''Have you ever wondered why do mammals think of wolves as dumb or something like that?" asked Charlie. Judy tilted her head in cluelessness.

''Because they follow too much traditions and take them too seriously still in the modern days?" asked Judy while her ears dropped. She did not like talking about stereotypes, since she was fighting against them her whole life.

''Technically, yes. Now you see, some mammals, such as wolves, got stuck in evolution at one point. Their primal urges and their savage side is still present inside them in some way, but not in a dangerous one, so don't worry. That's why they stick to traditions, otherwise their body would protest and eventually they would go insane of their inner battle with themselves. Most mammals don't have to struggle with that, and the ones who don't know about this, or doesn't understand it, would label them as simply stupid." Informed Charlie, taking Judy's paw in his, They started walking in the direction Aaron bolted towards.

Judy thought about that, and if they really did get stuck in evolution, it made sense that some ancient side was still inside them. Mixing the modern and the old traditions is a clever move, it made them look normal and not dangerous to society while they satisfied this primal side of theirs.

''You still haven't told me why couldn't we go with him. And what happened to him?" asked Judy impatiently.

''I'm getting there, don't worry. So, this side would take over sometimes. For wolves, family is number one, and if a family member gets hurt, this side would come out. How strong this other side shows itself depends on the mammal and his relation with who got hurt. In this situation, we have Aaron, and his mate, probably the most beloved mammal for him getting kitnapped. This side probably overtook his body entirely, that's why you saw him kind of alter to a different wolf." Explained Charlie while they were getting deeper into the forest. Judy did not know where Aaron was, but she saw Charlie take sniffs from the air, so she thought he was following Aaron's scent.

''Okay, makes sense, kind of. But why couldn't we go after him?" asked Judy more calmly. This whole 'getting stuck in evolution' was kind of scary to her, but she nonetheless understood the logic behind it.

''Well, his mate was just kitnapped. After he 'transformed', he technically went 'savage'. Meaning, that he lost all memories and all sense of rationality. He had two things in mind: Find his mate and exterminate the danger. Since he lost his memories, he couldn't have remembered us, so he would have probably seen us as potential danger. The chances are high, that he would have attacked us if we had gone with him." Continued Charlie while focusing on the wolf's smell and following it's fresh trail.

Judy nodded in understanding. Everything made sense, although she did not understand the reason for it, and even though she felt outraged that she couldn't help her friend, she was not in the mood for getting mauled by Aaron.

''You mean, we really can't do anything?" asked Judy in a sad and disappointed tone. Charlie just smiled and squeezed her paw that he still didn't let go.

''Never said that." said Charlie while taking out two tranquilizer guns from the inside of his coat. Judy got wide-eyed upon seeing the fully loaded guns.

''You brought weapons to our date?" asked Judy. She felt a little hurt and a little impressed at once.

''Hey, better safe then sorry. If things go south, we will intervene. The police should be on their way. Shoot only if necessary." Commanded Charlie in a serious yet playful tone. Judy accepted the gun, and griped it tightly.

''Now, let's make sure everyone survives this night." Said Charlie, and they picked up their pace.

* * *

Aaron was out of his body. He could only spectate how he got tucked away to the back of his mind while the savage took over him. He didn't even struggle against it, he actually agreed with his primitive side.

 _No one kitnaps my mate, NO! ONE!_

He felt how his body masterfully dodged tree after tree while following three scents at once. His night vision was working on all high, everything looked like it was daytime. His hearing, sight and smelling got enhanced too. He could hear the smallest leaf landing on the ground with a light thud, that even bats couldn't notice. Even without his night vision, he swore he could see everything in miles, and everything he saw was so clear, he could count the amount of cherry that grew on that cherry tree he saw far between the other trees. His smelling was the best; If he wanted, he could confidently tell all species of the mammals that went through this path in the last 2 weeks, and what they did while they were walking there. But he really did only focus on the three scents ahead of him that were getting stronger by every meter.

The first scent is what gave him power to run faster than any other mammal would. It was his beloved husband's smell that combined fox musk, blueberry and Aaron's mark. He could feel the fox's plead and need for safety through his scent, and it just made the wolf all the more faster and stronger.

The second scent was Chloroform. While being out of control, the little rationality he had tried to puzzle together and gather all the information he could. He concluded that whoever kitnapped his mate is either a serial kitnapper, who's technique is to make his victims unconscious before the crime, or has some connection to some kind of medical facility, and held a grudge against his fox.

But the last scent was the one that fueled his inner rage. It was a smell he oh so wanted to forget, but damned wolf nose never forgets. It was the scent of his personal enemy, his childhood bully, Jessica. When he realized who this third scent belonged to, he felt his insides twist in disgust. And when he concluded that Jessica was the kitnapper, he could swear he saw red.

He just run and run and run, the scents getting closer to him.

Suddenly he got to a little patch in the forest, where there were no trees. What really got his attention is that the scents disappeared. He looked around while taking deep sniffs in the air, trying to relocate the trail.

He heard the crackle of leaves from the trees. He turned towards the sound and growled, his hackles rising, his posture ready to pounce. He felt his claws dig into the dirt, but felt no pain, he just watched how the bushes on the side of the mini pasture moved.

Then suddenly, Nick came out of the brushes. Or more like fallen out, because the moment he showed himself, he collapsed, making the wolf regain some of his senses. He quickly rushed over to his mate, and enveloped in a primal possessive ring; tail wrapped around them, licking his face while whining in happiness and plead. He burrowed his snout into the fox's neck and inhaled his scent, calming himself greatly.

That's what the she-wolf wanted, who managed to sneak out from behind the bushes, and using Aaron's moment of weakness, she managed to come close to him with a maniac grin on her face. Aaron couldn't see her, he was too enveloped in the relief that finding his mate gave.

The next thing Aaron knew, that he felt two paws on his shoulders pry him away from his mate. In his surprise, even his inmammal reflexes combined with the boost his savage side gave him couldn't react to it fast enough and he soon found himself pinned to the ground, farther away from his unconscious mate. Then Jessica sat down on his nether region, making him unable to move his waist. She looked at him like he was candy.

''Well, hello there Omega, long time no see. You seem to have grown up, literally." mocked Jessica in a lunatic voice. She wore a crazed smile on her face, and Aaron could have seen the enormous amount of lust in her eyes, but he wasn't himself either, so he couldn't notice how turned on she was.

''Jessica?" growled Aaron. His rational mind started to come back, but seeing his nemesis made the progression halt, so he was basically half Aaron, half-savage.

''What? You aren't happy to see me again?" said Jessica, winking at Aaron.

''Happy? You? Are you serious? After all that you've done, you are the last mammal I want to hear about!" snapped at her Aaron in a hoarse voice, signaling that he was close to bite her arms off. The she-wolf didn't even flinch, only her smile broadened.

''Well, I am serious, you have a very sexy she-wolf on you, aren't you a little happy about that?" and to emphasize her question, she made a circular motion with her hips, trying to get a desired reaction from him.

But she couldn't detect any growth in his pants, nor could she smell his arousal spike. She looked at his face, that was still serious, but now had a hint of smugness.

''Sorry Clawson, but I don't swing that way. Plus I'm a mated wolf." Replied Aaron. He would have lied if he said that he wasn't amused by the she-wolf's trial, but he really did not find her attractive in any way.

Jessica, upon hearing that, unleashed her claws and ripped the lab coat she wore into two, and discarded it, exposing her bare upper body. She struck a sexy pose, trying to look as alluring as she could, while still pinning Aaron down on the ground.

''Are you sure about that? Don't you wanna… touch this body?" said Jessica in a seductive tone. She thought she got her point through when she saw the wolf's eyes widen and roam her form up and down.

But Aaron went back to his smug grin.

''Nope, still nothing. Why are you being so forward all of a sudden?" asked Aaron in an amused tone that still had a bit of a growl in it. He saw Jessica's posture become rigid in anger, and her face being overtaken by fury, but that maniac grin did not disappear.

Next thing he saw was Jessica raising her paws to strike him down, leaving his arms meanwhile, and that was enough for Aaron. With his incredible speed, he took the she-wolf's wrist and held it tightly in the air. She tried struggling against the hold, but without much success. What happened next took Aaron aback.

'' **LOVE ME! YOU HAVE TO LOVE ME YOU MORON!"** screamed Jessica while baring his fangs.

Aaron could not comprehend what he just heard. His childhood nemesis wanted him to love her? Did she really have the guts to ask something like this after everything? Even if he wasn't gay, he wouldn't have given a try to this insane female. But being around Nick, even if for a short time, had it's influence, and he was already planing his own little hustle. He had to get the she-wolf off from his waist, so he could move more freely and manage to escape from her hold.

He smiled when he realized, that taking advantage of her weakness was easier than he thought, so easy that he didn't need to hustle her. And this weakness was him.

So he thrusted his hips upwards, making the she-wolf moan in pleasure and surprise. He felt her struggling stop, so he kept thrusting upwards. The fact that he didn't feel any sign of getting turned on made him a bit amused, knowing that he could torture Jessica's weakness without him getting lost in the feeling it should have given him.

 _Perks of playing for the other team. *chuckle*_

He saw the she-wolf unconsciously raise her hips, probably to make room for Aaron's advancements. Aaron just smiled, when he realized that this is his chance.

 _Bingo._

He immediately freed her left paw, just so he could deliver a strong right hook to her muzzle. With his freed waist, he could move his entire body, which he used to give momentum to his fist, so the hit could make the she-wolf stumble side-ways. His calculations were correct, because Jessica soon found herself lying on the ground with a bloody nose while crying in agony.

Aaron got up quickly and before the she-wolf could stand up, he kicked her in the stomach, making Jessica cough up blood. He was still half-savage, so kicking her while she was on the floor was the nicest thing he could do. He had to restrain himself harshly not to bite her or straight up kill her. In the end, she did kitnap his husband and tried to seduce him to be disloyal, which in wolf culture was as bad as killing someone.

For his surprise, Jessica recovered quicker than he thought and slashed at him with her claws, ripping the front of his shirt and his chest. Aaron hissed in pain and when he looked down, he saw blood coming from the claw marks, reddening his already red shirt.

When he looked up, he saw Jessica… licking his blood of her claws hungrily?!

 _What the heck?!_

His shock from the she-wolf's insanity was cut short when Jessica pounced on him again, and he felt how her claw dug into his shoulders, but he wasn't about to let a little pain get to him. He kicked Jessica off of him towards the other direction.

When he looked back at her, he got wide-eyed. He realised that he kicked her next to the still unconscious Nick.

Jessica seemed to notice this as well, so she looked at Aaron and smiled devilishly. With the little power she had after getting hit and then kicked in her stomach, she reached over to the discarded lab coat and took out a handgun from one of its pockets. Then she put the gun to the side of Nick's head, while smiling crazily.

''No one can love you, just me! ME!"

After that Aaron's world stopped. He saw his mate being held at gunpoint, and from what he gathered, Jessica was crazy enough to shoot him without batting an eye.

Anger and sorrow filled his body, and he found his mouth working on its own.

 **''** **YOU DARE TO KILL MY MATE, I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO HALF, CRAZY B%!CH!"** shouted Aaron while unleashing his own claws, and getting ready to slit this goddamned she-wolf's throat.

But Jessica didn't look scared, she laughed like a maniac, and readied the gun.

Aaron was shaking with anger, but the little rationality he still had inside was really scared of losing his dear love. He couldn't watch his own mate die, but if he took a step closer, Jessica would immediately pull the trigger. Upon seeing Jessica readying the gun, he managed to close his eyes, not wanting to see the moment he lost his mate, and he did the only thing he could: Wait and pray to Fenrir.

…

…

Silence.

Nothing came.

Aaron opened one of his eyes a bit and saw Jessica wide-eyed, not moving, the gun is still pointed at Nick's skull. He opened both his eyes entirely and saw two darts hanging out from her neck. He realized that those were tranquilizer darts.

He looked towards the direction where the darts came from and saw an angry-looking Charlie and even angrier Judy holding Tranquilizer guns in their paws, still keeping the now unconscious she-wolf at gun point.

When Aaron and his savage side realized that his mate is safe and alive, he rushed over to his side. Nick seemed to have slept through the whole event, and after looking through his entire body, Aaron concluded that he was unharmed. No wounds, no scars, no signs of being hurt, nothing. Relief washed over the wolf, who scooped his mate up and resumed his primal caressing. He didn't need anything now, just his mate waking up and confirming that he indeed felt okay, and he would be a happy wolf.

But he realized that someone, or in this case, someones were watching him, so he looked up to see Judy and Charlie standing her and smiling sadly. Without letting go off his mate, he walked over to them and kneeled down to their level. With his free arm, he enveloped both the bunny and the painted dog in a group hug. They would have protested against it, knowing that he might be a bit savage still, but after what they witnessed, they needed the comfort of their friends just as much as Aaron. And if the wolf was giving it to them, that must have meant he wouldn't lash out on them.

''Thank you…" whimpered Aaron, making both Judy's and Charlie's heart melt.

''We are a team, and we have each other's backs." Said Judy. Charlie just nodded affirmative.

* * *

The police soon arrived with the ambulance aswell. They needed some time to find the place, but after doing so, they went to work immediately. The ambulance looked over the now conscious Nick, and reassured both him and Aaron that he was okay. Aaron got several clawmarks and open wounds on his chest, which needed more work, but with some layers of bandage and cleaning, the wolf was good to go, much to Nick's relief. Least to say, that after waking up, and discovering that this she-wolf was the one who bullied his now husband when he was a child, that she was the one who kitnapped Nick, and then hurt Wolfie, all three of them were needed to restrain the fox not to hurt the unconscious she-wolf.

The police presented himself with 2 cars and 4 officers. Delgato and Fangmeyer came and arrested the still knocked out she-wolf.

The other two officers equally surprised them in a positive and a rather negative way.

In a positive way, because one of them was Officer Snarlof, the other friendly wolf from the precinct. After coming clean, he was one of the most supportive of Nick and Aaron being together, and he did not hesitate to defend them. When they were looking over the comments on the picture Finnick took before, they focused on the more positive ones, but some negative comments did wake their interests. They opened the replies for them and there was one name they saw continuously defending them under every hateful and negative comment: Richard Snarlof.

The other wolf was famous for his skill for telling everyone off in a blink of an eye, making the precinct woop and cheer after his 'roasts'. Let's just say that he had a field day when he continuously humiliated or 'burned' some bigots in the comments. Sometimes, he managed to write serious comments about their love, which made their faces light up in a grateful smile.

The whole night, the white timber wolf was always by their side, chatting and joking with them, and he told some gossips from the precinct. They were really grateful for that, because it did wonders in easing out the tension, that filled the air after the second officer exited the cruiser.

It wasn't really an officer, it was actually Bogo, who according to him came as fast as he could after hearing that one of his detectives got kitnapped while an other got injured. Upon seeing the water buffalo, the group of four got different reactions on their faces.

Nick and Aaron took it better. They were actually amused by how Bogo used Finnick to hustle them and then the fennec at once, and he almost got away with it if they didn't have a nosy painted dog around. They forgave him pretty fast, but the buffalo insisted on compensating for taking advantage of them.

Judy was really disappointed. She thought that after misjudging her and Nick, and using everything in his power to stop them from solving the Nighthowler case, he would have learnt that abusing his power was not worth it. Even though she was disappointed, no actual harm has been done, and as far as she was informed, the whole fiasco made Aaron and Nick pretty popular, but in a good meaning. She saw very little opposition against them, and even Gazelle gave an interview on her positive standpoint aswell. So, she forgave the buffalo, but not without making him promise to stop playing with his officers.

Charlie on the other hand was continuously avoiding the chief, and every time the buffalo wanted to make any kind of advancements towards the painted dog, the buffalo received the nastiest glares he has ever seen. The chief knew how hard it was on his deputy chief, and did not want imagine what would happen if Charlie knew how he treated Hopps when she joined. It seemed to Bogo, that the only way to get his deputy's loyalty back, is to get Wolford back to his family. Upon imagining his talk with the head of the clan, he already felt a migraine sneaking into his forehead. And Wilde hasn't even started joking.

After they were cleared for leave and gave their statements on the events, Bogo decided to stay there and consult with Delgato, Fangmeyer and the medical team. Bogo let the four take the cruiser with Snarlof driving, so they could go home. They happily complied, and so the white timber wolf drove to their own homes.

Well, except for Nick and Aaron, who since the fox woke up did not let go of the other. They were too scared of something like this happening again, so Nick agreed to stay at Wolfie's home for the night. Even after climbing the stairs and entering the building, they went together everywhere. They ate together, showered together, and watched the Tv together, not letting go of the other's paw.

When they both felt their eyelids became too heavy, they decided to call it a day. They both changed to their nightwear, and cuddled in Aaron's bed, spooning each other with their tails, and letting the content feeling of the other help to reach their dream, which they hoped were not about tonight's happenings.

After a day like this, they would never let the other go, and they both knew what the next step had to be.


	20. Never Leave Your Howler Alone

**So, you guys might have noticed, that I might have overdone the fluff in the previous chapter, but don't worry, I did that on purpose and with a good reason.**

 **This Chapter will contain very minimal fluff, but I had no heart to leave you guys without the usual amount, so i kind of 'transported' it into the chapter before. This chapter will have some tension and is not happy.**

 **Tell me if you liked a little action in the story, or on the contrary, hated it, and I will try to adapt the future of the story to your wishes.**

* * *

After their dramatic and emotional ritual up on the edge of the cliff, that made them into something even more than they were before, they spent at least 5 minutes in each other's arms, silently celebrating their new union. After that, Nick finally got out of Aaron's arms, and they started walking down the path they took before.

They were heading back to the festival in a comfortable silence and deep in their thoughts about what's just happened; Aaron could not believe that he had the boldness to ask something like that from Bushy tail, and Nick did not believe that Wolfie was the one who initiated something like this. Nick should do more stuff for Wolfie. He smiled when an idea came to his mind.

 _Oh, you will enjoy this Wolfie._

They arrived back at the event, when suddenly Nick's phone started to ring. He looked up at Wolfie with a worried face, thinking that maybe he should have turned his phone off for their date, and the wolf might find it disrespecting. Aaron just smiled and waved it off.

''Don't worry, answer it. Meanwhile I'm gonna get something for us to eat, all right?" asked Aaron while patting his mate's, now technically husband's head.

''Sure, thanks Wolfie." Replied Nick, relief washing through his body. He reached into his pockets for his phone and took it out, stealing a last glance at the wolf, who disappeared behind one of the booths, getting out of the sight of Nick. He looked at the ID of the caller and smiled. It was his mother.

''Hey ma, what's up?" asked Nick while leaning on one of the booths.

 _''_ _Hey Nickie! I'm calling you to tell you, that your cousin got out of custody."_ Informed Christine in an amused tone. She really did thought that this whole situation was stupid.

''Oh really? Well, let's hope that I don't have to arrest his tail again. I wouldn't be his favourite cousin after that, that's for sure." Chuckled Nick knowing that he probably has to bust his cousin again, who seemed to be confused of how the law works around speeding and ignoring street signs, especially in a city like Zootopia, where one tiny wrong turn can kill an entire family of rodents.

While they chuckled, he did not notice a very angry she-wolf in a lab coat sneaking behind him with a bottle and a rag in her paws.

''Oh yeah, ma, did you know that as of today I'm something like a half husb-Mpfhmpfh!" started saying Nick, but suddenly he found two white paws pressing a pleasantly smelling cloth to his nose. His vision started to blur after he took a sniff from the rag, and realized how big of a mistake it was, when his body lost all weight and he could not stand properly. He tried to struggle against his hold, but the paws were too strong and he was getting weaker every second. He felt his body getting light and started to ease out of consciousness. He really hoped that it won't be the end of him.

His last thoughts were a silent plead.

 _Help me Wolfie…_

* * *

 _~In the mean time, on an other part of the festival._

''Wow Charlie, this place is amazing!" exclaimed Judy while holding some of her prizes she had won on her and Charlie's date.

Unbeknownst to Nick and Aaron, they weren't the only ones who thought it would be a good idea to go on a date to the Canine Festival. The bunny and the painted dog were having their time of the year. They arrived half an hour after Nick and Aaron, and somehow managed to avoid them. That is a huge accomplishment, considering that there weren't a lot of same-sex couples that got a stalking group of at least 30 mammals where ever they went, but they nonetheless managed to always be where Judy and Charlie wasn't.

Judy, after winning in almost everything they played, decided to make their date not only fun but _interesting_. She Zoogled up the Zootopedia page for the family of Canines, and bet with Charlie, that she would get one toy from every kind, ranging from the usual grey wolf and red fox to the very rare maned wolf and racoon dog. The loser would be buying dinner for them for an entire a week. Charlie calmly accepted the challenge, knowing that it was basically impossible to get a toy from all the 33 Canine species… right?

He started to get worried, when Judy was putting the 25th plush, a golden jackal into her second bag. Since they came with only their wallets and phones, Judy decided to buy backpacks to store her plushes, and she was now filling her second one.

''Okay, I may have to remind myself not to underestimate your determination. I did not even think that there really was plush toy for every canine, and now you are 8 away from the end." praised Charlie with wider eyes than usual. Her determination was a really alluring trait of her, if Charlie was honest with himself.

Judy chuckled a good one at the praise, but deep down, she was desperate. She really was nearing the end, but there was one species she could not find, no matter how hard she tried; a painted dog.

Charlie knew about her little quest for sometime, because she always looked over the prizes when they came to a new booth, and she never seemed to find what she was searching for, which greatly disappointed her. Of course he knew what she wanted to find, and he would have helped her find that painted dog plush, but he was in the middle of his own little 'hustle'. He already won one unbeknownst to Judy, and sneaked it into one of the backpacks. He knew, that because his kind was pretty rare, there weren't a lot of merchandise of them, and he could guess that this one might be the only one in the whole festival. He could already imagine Judy's face when he pulls out it from her bag and gives it to her. His heart was already speeding up from the image of her joyful and excited smile.

 _Just please, find the last seven quickly…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud growl from the bunnies stomach.

''Looks like somebunny is a little hungry. All that determination does require a lot of energy it seems." Chuckled Charlie while eyeing the embarrassed bunny.

''Yeah, I haven't eaten since lunch… Sooo, how about we catch a bite or something? You haven't eaten since we came here, you must be hungry too." Said Judy, trying to distract Charlie from her snoring belly by moving the subject.

Charlie wasn't the Deputy Chief because he was stupid, he knew what she was doing, but he wasn't about to relentlessly tease her. He would leave that job to the professionals, and by that, he meant Nick. Plus, she was right, Charlie actually felt a bit hungry.

''Sure, let's go." And with that they headed towards some place that had food.

Soon, they found themself walking in the food serving section of the festival. The event's cuisine was very much what modern predators ate; bugs, fish, some birds, and sweets. She guessed that she won't be eating salad or any green tonight, and she wasn't about to taste something that lived before, so she settled for sweets and prayed that all that sugar will be merciful on her and she could sleep later. Judy could swear that while walking on between the booths, she spotted multiple misdemeanours and health code violations, and she was restraining herself so hard not to stomp over and arrest someone.

But she was on a date, and she would not make Charlie embarrassed, so she won't bust anyone just this one night, no matter how badly she wanted to. Although that didn't mean she couldn't look up their names later and give them a piece of her mind then.

Suddenly she felt Charlie's brown paw on her shoulder stop her in the way. She looked up at the painted dog, and saw how he was focusing on something in the distance, and how he was trying to solve something in his mind, unsuccessfully.

''Hey Judy…. isn't that Aaron? That wolf over there in the red shirt?" said Charlie pointing at a wolf over at a Candy Floss stand. Judy looked at the mammal in question and determined that it was indeed their friend over there, holding two pink candy flosses in his paws and the biggest smile on his face. Judy silently chuckled how goofy he looked while he wagged his tail in happiness.

''Yes it's him! Isn't he supposed to be on a date with Nick tonight?" exclaimed Judy while she looked at Aaron from the distance.

''Well, unless candy floss is his favourite food, I think the fact that he bought two of them should mean that Nick is around here, isn't it?" asked Charlie smugly. Judy thought about that and realized that he was right. She mentally scolded herself for not putting the pieces together.

 _Detective, my fluffy tail_

They decided to go over and say hi to their friend, who didn't seem to notice them closing the distance. When they got in hearing range, they saw the wolf's nose twitch, meaning that he detected a familiar scent/familiar scents. He started looking around for the source, and eventually spotted them waving at him. He looked really surprised to see them, but nonetheless wore a friendly smile.

''Well, well, well, if it isn't Judy and Deputy Chocolate pudding. Didn't expect to see you there of all places." Greeted Aaron while turning towards the unusual pair.

''Well, i can assure you this is just a coincidence, a pleasant one at that. Where is Nick by the way?" asked Judy while stealing glances right and left searching for her other partner.

''Oh, he is talking with his mother on the phone not far from here. I just came here to get something to eat. Wanna go say hi to him?" asked Aaron while pointing at the direction of the fox.

''Sure, and from that more than happy smile on your face, I believe you had a good time?" joined in Charlie with the same friendly and knowing smile. Aaron changed to a satisfied and dreamy face.

''Oh boy, we had. But I will tell you about that later. Come on, he must be wonderin' where I went." Said Aaron, while turning on his heels and walking towards the direction of Nick with Judy and Charlie following him.

Soon they arrived at the place and… Nick was nowhere to be seen.

Aaron frowned in confusion.

''Where did he go?" asked Aaron looking around for the fox. Judy and Charlie soon joined in the search. They heard a feminine voice from somewhere continuously shouting Nick's name. Judy, with her super ears, followed the source and they soon found Nick's phone laying on the ground.

''His phone…" whispered Judy, but the feminine voice screamed again.

 _''_ _ **NICK?!**_ _''_ shouted the voice.

''That's Mrs. Wilde!" shouted Aaron, snatching the phone out from Judy's paws.

''Christine it's me, what happened!?" asked Aaron in a panicked tone.

'' _Oh thank god, Aaron, I was talking to Nick and then suddenly he stopped talking and I heard struggling, and then silence. What happened? Is he okay?"_ panicked Christine over the line. Aaron took a deep sigh.

''Sorry Christine, but I don't know either. Call the Police, while I search for him. Don't worry, I will find your son." Said Aaron while looking at Judy and Charlie, who got worry written over their faces, but nodded in confirmation that they would help too.

'' _Thank you, pup."_ And with that, she hung up. Aaron pocketed Nick's phone, and that's when both him and Charlie's nose started to twitch, sensing something sweet in the air. Their eyes widened when they realized what that pleasant smell was.

''Chloroform…" said in both canines in shock. Judy looked between them confused.

''Chloroform? What do you mean?" asked Judy, while she tried to smell the chemical her companions were talking about, but she could not sense anything.

''You can't smell it but we do…. Nick was kitnapped." Said Charlie making Judy wide-eyed and her insides twisted. She snapped her attention to Aaron to see how he took it, but she did not expect what she saw.

She tried to search for sadness, panic, anger or something, but his entire face was…..totally blank…..emotionless. His pupils lost color and dilated. His posture lost all rigidness and was calm, his arms just hung next to his body and a sudden feeling of uneasiness and danger started to radiate from the wolf. Judy got really worried. She had no idea what was happening, but she was sure this was not good.

''Aaron, are you-'' started Judy, but the wolf suddenly descended to all fours, making the candy flosses he bought hit the ground, and bolted away towards the forest in a speed that almost made Judy jealous.

Judy wanted to run after him but Charlie stopped him. She struggled to get out of the his hold but the painted dog didn't let her go. She looked at him with anger and confusion, and saw that he was frowning and very serious too.

''If you want to live to see the day, you wait a bit to go after him." Said Charlie in an earnest and commanding tone that sent chills through Judy's body. She stopped struggling, and hoped the painted dog would explain everything that just happened. She did not have to wait for long, because she saw Charlie's expression soften and he took a deep breath.

''Have you ever wondered why do mammals think of wolves as dumb or something like that?" asked Charlie. Judy tilted her head in cluelessness.

''Because they follow too much traditions and take them too seriously still in the modern days?" asked Judy while her ears dropped. She did not like talking about stereotypes, since she was fighting against them her whole life.

''Technically, yes. Now you see, some mammals, such as wolves, got stuck in evolution at one point. Their primal urges and their savage side is still present inside them in some way, but not in a dangerous one, so don't worry. That's why they stick to traditions, otherwise their body would protest and eventually they would go insane of their inner battle with themselves. Most mammals don't have to struggle with that, and the ones who don't know about this, or doesn't understand it, would label them as simply stupid." Informed Charlie, taking Judy's paw in his, They started walking in the direction Aaron bolted towards.

Judy thought about that, and if they really did get stuck in evolution, it made sense that some ancient side was still inside them. Mixing the modern and the old traditions is a clever move, it made them look normal and not dangerous to society while they satisfied this primal side of theirs.

''You still haven't told me why couldn't we go with him. And what happened to him?" asked Judy impatiently.

''I'm getting there, don't worry. So, this side would take over sometimes. For wolves, family is number one, and if a family member gets hurt, this side would come out. How strong this other side shows itself depends on the mammal and his relation with who got hurt. In this situation, we have Aaron, and his mate, probably the most beloved mammal for him getting kitnapped. This side probably overtook his body entirely, that's why you saw him kind of alter to a different wolf." Explained Charlie while they were getting deeper into the forest. Judy did not know where Aaron was, but she saw Charlie take sniffs from the air, so she thought he was following Aaron's scent.

''Okay, makes sense, kind of. But why couldn't we go after him?" asked Judy more calmly. This whole 'getting stuck in evolution' was kind of scary to her, but she nonetheless understood the logic behind it.

''Well, his mate was just kitnapped. After he 'transformed', he technically went 'savage'. Meaning, that he lost all memories and all sense of rationality. He had two things in mind: Find his mate and exterminate the danger. Since he lost his memories, he couldn't have remembered us, so he would have probably seen us as potential danger. The chances are high, that he would have attacked us if we had gone with him." Continued Charlie while focusing on the wolf's smell and following it's fresh trail.

Judy nodded in understanding. Everything made sense, although she did not understand the reason for it, and even though she felt outraged that she couldn't help her friend, she was not in the mood for getting mauled by Aaron.

''You mean, we really can't do anything?" asked Judy in a sad and disappointed tone. Charlie just smiled and squeezed her paw that he still didn't let go.

''Never said that." said Charlie while taking out two tranquilizer guns from the inside of his coat. Judy got wide-eyed upon seeing the fully loaded guns.

''You brought weapons to our date?" asked Judy. She felt a little hurt and a little impressed at once.

''Hey, better safe then sorry. If things go south, we will intervene. The police should be on their way. Shoot only if necessary." Commanded Charlie in a serious yet playful tone. Judy accepted the gun, and griped it tightly.

''Now, let's make sure everyone survives this night." Said Charlie, and they picked up their pace.

* * *

Aaron was out of his body. He could only spectate how he got tucked away to the back of his mind while the savage took over him. He didn't even struggle against it, he actually agreed with his primitive side.

 _No one kitnaps my mate, NO! ONE!_

He felt how his body masterfully dodged tree after tree while following three scents at once. His night vision was working on all high, everything looked like it was daytime. His hearing, sight and smelling got enhanced too. He could hear the smallest leaf landing on the ground with a light thud, that even bats couldn't notice. Even without his night vision, he swore he could see everything in miles, and everything he saw was so clear, he could count the amount of cherry that grew on that cherry tree he saw far between the other trees. His smelling was the best; If he wanted, he could confidently tell all species of the mammals that went through this path in the last 2 weeks, and what they did while they were walking there. But he really did only focus on the three scents ahead of him that were getting stronger by every meter.

The first scent is what gave him power to run faster than any other mammal would. It was his beloved husband's smell that combined fox musk, blueberry and Aaron's mark. He could feel the fox's plead and need for safety through his scent, and it just made the wolf all the more faster and stronger.

The second scent was Chloroform. While being out of control, the little rationality he had tried to puzzle together and gather all the information he could. He concluded that whoever kitnapped his mate is either a serial kitnapper, who's technique is to make his victims unconscious before the crime, or has some connection to some kind of medical facility, and held a grudge against his fox.

But the last scent was the one that fueled his inner rage. It was a smell he oh so wanted to forget, but damned wolf nose never forgets. It was the scent of his personal enemy, his childhood bully, Jessica. When he realized who this third scent belonged to, he felt his insides twist in disgust. And when he concluded that Jessica was the kitnapper, he could swear he saw red.

He just run and run and run, the scents getting closer to him.

Suddenly he got to a little patch in the forest, where there were no trees. What really got his attention is that the scents disappeared. He looked around while taking deep sniffs in the air, trying to relocate the trail.

He heard the crackle of leaves from the trees. He turned towards the sound and growled, his hackles rising, his posture ready to pounce. He felt his claws dig into the dirt, but felt no pain, he just watched how the bushes on the side of the mini pasture moved.

Then suddenly, Nick came out of the brushes. Or more like fallen out, because the moment he showed himself, he collapsed, making the wolf regain some of his senses. He quickly rushed over to his mate, and enveloped in a primal possessive ring; tail wrapped around them, licking his face while whining in happiness and plead. He burrowed his snout into the fox's neck and inhaled his scent, calming himself greatly.

That's what the she-wolf wanted, who managed to sneak out from behind the bushes, and using Aaron's moment of weakness, she managed to come close to him with a maniac grin on her face. Aaron couldn't see her, he was too enveloped in the relief that finding his mate gave.

The next thing Aaron knew, that he felt two paws on his shoulders pry him away from his mate. In his surprise, even his inmammal reflexes combined with the boost his savage side gave him couldn't react to it fast enough and he soon found himself pinned to the ground, farther away from his unconscious mate. Then Jessica sat down on his nether region, making him unable to move his waist. She looked at him like he was candy.

''Well, hello there Omega, long time no see. You seem to have grown up, literally." mocked Jessica in a lunatic voice. She wore a crazed smile on her face, and Aaron could have seen the enormous amount of lust in her eyes, but he wasn't himself either, so he couldn't notice how turned on she was.

''Jessica?" growled Aaron. His rational mind started to come back, but seeing his nemesis made the progression halt, so he was basically half Aaron, half-savage.

''What? You aren't happy to see me again?" said Jessica, winking at Aaron.

''Happy? You? Are you serious? After all that you've done, you are the last mammal I want to hear about!" snapped at her Aaron in a hoarse voice, signaling that he was close to bite her arms off. The she-wolf didn't even flinch, only her smile broadened.

''Well, I am serious, you have a very sexy she-wolf on you, aren't you a little happy about that?" and to emphasize her question, she made a circular motion with her hips, trying to get a desired reaction from him.

But she couldn't detect any growth in his pants, nor could she smell his arousal spike. She looked at his face, that was still serious, but now had a hint of smugness.

''Sorry Clawson, but I don't swing that way. Plus I'm a mated wolf." Replied Aaron. He would have lied if he said that he wasn't amused by the she-wolf's trial, but he really did not find her attractive in any way.

Jessica, upon hearing that, unleashed her claws and ripped the lab coat she wore into two, and discarded it, exposing her bare upper body. She struck a sexy pose, trying to look as alluring as she could, while still pinning Aaron down on the ground.

''Are you sure about that? Don't you wanna… touch this body?" said Jessica in a seductive tone. She thought she got her point through when she saw the wolf's eyes widen and roam her form up and down.

But Aaron went back to his smug grin.

''Nope, still nothing. Why are you being so forward all of a sudden?" asked Aaron in an amused tone that still had a bit of a growl in it. He saw Jessica's posture become rigid in anger, and her face being overtaken by fury, but that maniac grin did not disappear.

Next thing he saw was Jessica raising her paws to strike him down, leaving his arms meanwhile, and that was enough for Aaron. With his incredible speed, he took the she-wolf's wrist and held it tightly in the air. She tried struggling against the hold, but without much success. What happened next took Aaron aback.

'' **LOVE ME! YOU HAVE TO LOVE ME YOU MORON!"** screamed Jessica while baring his fangs.

Aaron could not comprehend what he just heard. His childhood nemesis wanted him to love her? Did she really have the guts to ask something like this after everything? Even if he wasn't gay, he wouldn't have given a try to this insane female. But being around Nick, even if for a short time, had it's influence, and he was already planing his own little hustle. He had to get the she-wolf off from his waist, so he could move more freely and manage to escape from her hold.

He smiled when he realized, that taking advantage of her weakness was easier than he thought, so easy that he didn't need to hustle her. And this weakness was him.

So he thrusted his hips upwards, making the she-wolf moan in pleasure and surprise. He felt her struggling stop, so he kept thrusting upwards. The fact that he didn't feel any sign of getting turned on made him a bit amused, knowing that he could torture Jessica's weakness without him getting lost in the feeling it should have given him.

 _Perks of playing for the other team. *chuckle*_

He saw the she-wolf unconsciously raise her hips, probably to make room for Aaron's advancements. Aaron just smiled, when he realized that this is his chance.

 _Bingo._

He immediately freed her left paw, just so he could deliver a strong right hook to her muzzle. With his freed waist, he could move his entire body, which he used to give momentum to his fist, so the hit could make the she-wolf stumble side-ways. His calculations were correct, because Jessica soon found herself lying on the ground with a bloody nose while crying in agony.

Aaron got up quickly and before the she-wolf could stand up, he kicked her in the stomach, making Jessica cough up blood. He was still half-savage, so kicking her while she was on the floor was the nicest thing he could do. He had to restrain himself harshly not to bite her or straight up kill her. In the end, she did kitnap his husband and tried to seduce him to be disloyal, which in wolf culture was as bad as killing someone.

For his surprise, Jessica recovered quicker than he thought and slashed at him with her claws, ripping the front of his shirt and his chest. Aaron hissed in pain and when he looked down, he saw blood coming from the claw marks, reddening his already red shirt.

When he looked up, he saw Jessica… licking his blood of her claws hungrily?!

 _What the heck?!_

His shock from the she-wolf's insanity was cut short when Jessica pounced on him again, and he felt how her claw dug into his shoulders, but he wasn't about to let a little pain get to him. He kicked Jessica off of him towards the other direction.

When he looked back at her, he got wide-eyed. He realised that he kicked her next to the still unconscious Nick.

Jessica seemed to notice this as well, so she looked at Aaron and smiled devilishly. With the little power she had after getting hit and then kicked in her stomach, she reached over to the discarded lab coat and took out a handgun from one of its pockets. Then she put the gun to the side of Nick's head, while smiling crazily.

''No one can love you, just me! ME!"

After that Aaron's world stopped. He saw his mate being held at gunpoint, and from what he gathered, Jessica was crazy enough to shoot him without batting an eye.

Anger and sorrow filled his body, and he found his mouth working on its own.

 **''** **YOU DARE TO KILL MY MATE, I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO HALF, CRAZY B%!CH!"** shouted Aaron while unleashing his own claws, and getting ready to slit this goddamned she-wolf's throat.

But Jessica didn't look scared, she laughed like a maniac, and readied the gun.

Aaron was shaking with anger, but the little rationality he still had inside was really scared of losing his dear love. He couldn't watch his own mate die, but if he took a step closer, Jessica would immediately pull the trigger. Upon seeing Jessica readying the gun, he managed to close his eyes, not wanting to see the moment he lost his mate, and he did the only thing he could: Wait and pray to Fenrir.

…

…

Silence.

Nothing came.

Aaron opened one of his eyes a bit and saw Jessica wide-eyed, not moving, the gun is still pointed at Nick's skull. He opened both his eyes entirely and saw two darts hanging out from her neck. He realized that those were tranquilizer darts.

He looked towards the direction where the darts came from and saw an angry-looking Charlie and even angrier Judy holding Tranquilizer guns in their paws, still keeping the now unconscious she-wolf at gun point.

When Aaron and his savage side realized that his mate is safe and alive, he rushed over to his side. Nick seemed to have slept through the whole event, and after looking through his entire body, Aaron concluded that he was unharmed. No wounds, no scars, no signs of being hurt, nothing. Relief washed over the wolf, who scooped his mate up and resumed his primal caressing. He didn't need anything now, just his mate waking up and confirming that he indeed felt okay, and he would be a happy wolf.

But he realized that someone, or in this case, someones were watching him, so he looked up to see Judy and Charlie standing her and smiling sadly. Without letting go off his mate, he walked over to them and kneeled down to their level. With his free arm, he enveloped both the bunny and the painted dog in a group hug. They would have protested against it, knowing that he might be a bit savage still, but after what they witnessed, they needed the comfort of their friends just as much as Aaron. And if the wolf was giving it to them, that must have meant he wouldn't lash out on them.

''Thank you…" whimpered Aaron, making both Judy's and Charlie's heart melt.

''We are a team, and we have each other's backs." Said Judy. Charlie just nodded affirmative.

* * *

The police soon arrived with the ambulance aswell. They needed some time to find the place, but after doing so, they went to work immediately. The ambulance looked over the now conscious Nick, and reassured both him and Aaron that he was okay. Aaron got several clawmarks and open wounds on his chest, which needed more work, but with some layers of bandage and cleaning, the wolf was good to go, much to Nick's relief. Least to say, that after waking up, and discovering that this she-wolf was the one who bullied his now husband when he was a child, that she was the one who kitnapped Nick, and then hurt Wolfie, all three of them were needed to restrain the fox not to hurt the unconscious she-wolf.

The police presented himself with 2 cars and 4 officers. Delgato and Fangmeyer came and arrested the still knocked out she-wolf.

The other two officers equally surprised them in a positive and a rather negative way.

In a positive way, because one of them was Officer Snarlof, the other friendly wolf from the precinct. After coming clean, he was one of the most supportive of Nick and Aaron being together, and he did not hesitate to defend them. When they were looking over the comments on the picture Finnick took before, they focused on the more positive ones, but some negative comments did wake their interests. They opened the replies for them and there was one name they saw continuously defending them under every hateful and negative comment: Richard Snarlof.

The other wolf was famous for his skill for telling everyone off in a blink of an eye, making the precinct woop and cheer after his 'roasts'. Let's just say that he had a field day when he continuously humiliated or 'burned' some bigots in the comments. Sometimes, he managed to write serious comments about their love, which made their faces light up in a grateful smile.

The whole night, the white timber wolf was always by their side, chatting and joking with them, and he told some gossips from the precinct. They were really grateful for that, because it did wonders in easing out the tension, that filled the air after the second officer exited the cruiser.

It wasn't really an officer, it was actually Bogo, who according to him came as fast as he could after hearing that one of his detectives got kitnapped while an other got injured. Upon seeing the water buffalo, the group of four got different reactions on their faces.

Nick and Aaron took it better. They were actually amused by how Bogo used Finnick to hustle them and then the fennec at once, and he almost got away with it if they didn't have a nosy painted dog around. They forgave him pretty fast, but the buffalo insisted on compensating for taking advantage of them.

Judy was really disappointed. She thought that after misjudging her and Nick, and using everything in his power to stop them from solving the Nighthowler case, he would have learnt that abusing his power was not worth it. Even though she was disappointed, no actual harm has been done, and as far as she was informed, the whole fiasco made Aaron and Nick pretty popular, but in a good meaning. She saw very little opposition against them, and even Gazelle gave an interview on her positive standpoint aswell. So, she forgave the buffalo, but not without making him promise to stop playing with his officers.

Charlie on the other hand was continuously avoiding the chief, and every time the buffalo wanted to make any kind of advancements towards the painted dog, the buffalo received the nastiest glares he has ever seen. The chief knew how hard it was on his deputy chief, and did not want imagine what would happen if Charlie knew how he treated Hopps when she joined. It seemed to Bogo, that the only way to get his deputy's loyalty back, is to get Wolford back to his family. Upon imagining his talk with the head of the clan, he already felt a migraine sneaking into his forehead. And Wilde hasn't even started joking.

After they were cleared for leave and gave their statements on the events, Bogo decided to stay there and consult with Delgato, Fangmeyer and the medical team. Bogo let the four take the cruiser with Snarlof driving, so they could go home. They happily complied, and so the white timber wolf drove to their own homes.

Well, except for Nick and Aaron, who since the fox woke up did not let go of the other. They were too scared of something like this happening again, so Nick agreed to stay at Wolfie's home for the night. Even after climbing the stairs and entering the building, they went together everywhere. They ate together, showered together, and watched the Tv together, not letting go of the other's paw.

When they both felt their eyelids became too heavy, they decided to call it a day. They both changed to their nightwear, and cuddled in Aaron's bed, spooning each other with their tails, and letting the content feeling of the other help to reach their dream, which they hoped were not about tonight's happenings.

After a day like this, they would never let the other go, and they both knew what the next step had to be.


	21. A Howler From The Past

Benjamin Clawhauser was an ecstatic cheetah, and he had his reasons. Two reasons to be exact.

Firstly, his new ship did not only start sailing the ocean of love, but thanks to Bogo's little game, he got his paws on a juicy picture of them kissing, and O M Goodness, it was one of the cutest pictures he has ever seen. He immediately made a fan page for them, which already had hundreds of thousands of visitors since the webpage has been made, and there were a lot of mammals that seemed to be just as excited of the pair as the cheetah was. He already saw some fanmade drawings getting uploaded, and they were just _UTTERLY ADORABLE._ But all in all, he would proudly call himself the biggest Wildeford shipper, ever.

Secondly, he had just heard from Delgato and Fangmeyer about what happened at the Canine festival last night, and he almost lost his appetite, that's how worried and scared he was. Emphasis is on 'almost', Gazelle needs to be in some kind of danger, and then maybe, just maybe, he would lose his hunger for donuts.

Back to the topic, his worry faded when he heard from Snarlof how they did not let the other go in the entire driving home, and how both of them slept in the wolf's apartment. After hearing a gossip this juicy, he immediately started to question the white timber wolf, but he could not provide any information of what happened in the apartment, since he had to bring the deputy chief and Judy home aswell. Benji decided that he is so going to get every single detail from those lovebirds when they arrive, if that's the last thing he does.

He got out of his dreamy thoughts about the pair when he heard a loud *ahem* coming from his front side.

''Benji, you there?" Benji heard Judy's voice say. He refocused on the present and saw his new favourite ship and Judy standing before his desk with… Deputy Chief Pictus?!

''Erm, Hi guys… Sir." Saluted Clawhauser with a serious expression.

Charlie just snorted and rolled his eyes.

''At ease officer, this is not the military, and you don't have to act like I'm gonna chew you out. If the chief is not here, you can turn down the seriousness." Reassured the painted dog. After hearing that the cheetah's posture relaxed and smiled.

''Understood, sir." Replied Clawhauser.

''Charlie."

''Huh?" asked Benji confused.

''Call me Charlie, or Charles if you are really a man of formalities. Sir just makes me think I'm old." Chuckled the painted dog. Benji joined in too after processing what did Charlie say.

The cheetah realised that his friends were silently listening to the him meeting the painted dog maybe for the first time, and they were quite amused by it. Clawhauser smiled when he landed his eyes on his favourite ship. He decided that he will have some fun too.

''Soo, Aaron, I heard what happened last night. It's awful! I didn't know you had a jealous ex." Teased the cheetah while leaning on his desk, resting his chin on his paws, playing the worried friend, but even the blind could she that he was restraining his smirk. The four mammals before him got the widest eyes possible.

''N-no Benji! She isn't my ex! Where did you get that from?!" exclaimed Aaron, like it was the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard, which in all honesty, it was.

Benji almost squealed in excitement when he saw Nick's tail slowly wrap around Aaron's waist possessively, which the wolf started to stroke, probably unconsciously. It was just sooo damn cute!

''Sorry, it was just a joke. But seriously, who was she? And why did she kitnap Nick?" asked Benji in a now curious tone and with a genuinely worried face.

''She… She is my childhood bully…" sighed Aaron looking at the ground in sadness. He felt a black paw taking his own, giving him a reassuring squeeze. He looked at his fox and gave him a grateful smile.

Benji now felt a little bad for bringing it up, but nodded in understanding. He decided that he would ask for the juicy details of their 'sleepover' later.

Judy in the mean time watched everything, stepping from one emotion to the other. The whole time, she had this annoying feeling of forgetting something really important but what it was, she did not remember. Upon seeing how affectionate Nick and Aaron was, she realized; she had been actually thinking of asking something very important from Charlie, but couldn't, because a dumb fox got kitnapped in the mean time.(Not like it was his fault, but still, dumb fox.) She needed privacy though, and with the biggest gossip mammal around, she would not risk anyone eavesdropping on them, and spreading false news of her and Charlie being a 'thing'. As much as she wanted to be one with the painted dog, they did not settle anything between them as of yet.

''Sorry guys, but briefing starts soon, we have to get up there." Said Judy hurriedly, taking Charlie by his paw and leading him upstairs, before anyone could react to her. They then disappeared from the sight of the surprised and bewildered canines and Benji, who looked after them questioningly.

''What's up with her? It's still 10 minutes 'till briefing." asked Clawhauser. Nick just shrugged.

''I don't know, but It's probably something private, so let's not get nosy now." Said Nick while leaning on Clawhauser's desk. Aaron raised and eyebrow upon hearing that.

''Bushy Tail, that's not very much like you. This would be a perfect chance to get some teasing material and you just throw it out of the window?" asked Aaron while crossing his arms between his injured chest. Nick's smirk just broadened.

''Wolfie, you hurt me. I have never said I wouldn't hustle the info out of her later." Shrugged Nick with a dramatic hurt expression. Aaron snorted in amusement.

''Now that's my fox." Said Aaron making Nick snort aswell.

Benji was watching their little conversation, and was restraining a squeal that oh-so-wanted to escape.

 _They even have cute nicknames for each other! Awwwwwww! And he called him his fox! AWWWWWWWWW!_

''Oh yeah, Spots, could you do something for us quickly?" asked Nick, shaking the cheetah out from his excited state.

''Sure Nick, what's that?"

''Well, I would like to change my home address to 1954 Breeze Street 45. 4th floor, door 7." said Nick, stealing a glance at the wolf next to him, who's face lighted up in excitement and his tail started to wag. Clawhauser missed Aaron's reaction, since he was already inside the system, replacing his info.

''Sure… Let's see… 1954 Breeze Stre- Wait a second." mumbled Benji, when the auto supplement function of the bar he was writing in offered the exact same address, meaning that he had written the info into the system before. When he saw that, his mind started to work quicker than he would eat a donut.

 _Why would Nick change his address to an other officer's? That doesn't make any sense, unless…_

His eyes widened when he linked two and two together.

 _O M GOODNEEEEEEEEEEES!_

When Nick saw the cheetah freezing and a smile appearing in his face, he knew what's about to happen, so he took out his and Wolfie's Anti-Clawhauser earplugs and quickly put it in for the both of them. He was just in time, because they both heard a faint, but for others, and earth shattering squeal through the plugs. They could swear that even the ground was shaking.

 _How is the building not collapsing?!_

After 10 seconds or so, they saw the cheetah take a deep breath, signaling that it was safe to remove the plugs.

''Jeez, Bushy Tail, those earplugs you got are life savers." Whispered Aaron, scratching his ears, that started to itch a bit from the plugs.

''Number one rule of a hustler: Adapt." Replied Nick looking smug as ever.

'' _You guys really moving in together?!"_ whispered Benji harshly. Although Nick and Aaron was not sure whether it was a harsh whisper, or the cheetah lost his voice after the note he just produced.

''Nailed it, Spots" nodded Nick while smirking at the dreamy-eyed cheetah.

''You could say that you were _Spot on_." Joked Aaron. Upon hearing that Nick actually laughed so hard, Aaron had to hold him to not lose his balance. Benji lost his excitement and just groaned.

''You just had to ruin it didn't you? You two spend too much time together. I don't know if moving in would do any good for the mammals around you." Groaned Clawhauser, while resuming the address change of Nick.

''It's not like you won't get excited again within the next minute or so. Pluuuus, it would do good for your fan page." Commented Nick between laughs. Benji froze mid-type.

''H-how do you know about the w-webpage?" stuttered Benji nervously. Aaron just chuckled

''He doesn't, but now he does. Thanks for affirming our suspicions. Judy and Chocolate Pudding own us breakfasts tomorrow." Informed Aaron, while perfectly mirroring his husband's smug smirk. They did a high five without looking at the other, like they were practicing this or something.

Benji just stared at the duo wide-eyed and mouth agape in astonishment.

 _They are already in the_ _synchronized_ _pair stage… they are moving so fast!_

Nick stole a glance at the clock, and saw that now it really was nearing the briefing, not like when Carrots dragged poor Chocolate Cake away.

''Well we had a blast. Send us the link to the fan page if you can, we are on our way to the briefing. See ya Spots." And with his signature two-fingered lazy salute, him and Aaron started going up the stairs, towards the briefing room.

Benji could just look after them in bewilderment.

 _They just had that stupid hedgehog come into the building not even a week ago, and they are already acting like they are married… they aren't right? O. M. Goodness, what if they are?!_

Clawhauser's mind was thinking about the possibility of that for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was minutes before the briefing and every mammal who passed the first floor at least once could see a pretty interesting spectacle; Hopps dragging the Deputy Chief by his arm, while said Deputy Chief looked pretty bewildered.

As much as Charlie enjoyed the contact with Judy's soft paw, he started to get a bit annoyed by getting constantly dragged through the building, going in circles and circles, for everyone to see.

After around 4 minutes, the painted dog got enough, and decided to end this and ask Judy what's going on. So he snatched his paw away and stopped, making the bunny stop aswell while looking at him nervously.

''Okay Judy, the briefing doesn't start for at least 5 minutes, so we are clearly not going to the bullpen. Where are you dragging me?" asked Charlie looking a bit annoyed. Judy sighed.

''I want to find some place private, so I can talk to you about something." whispered Judy while nervously scratching her left arm. Charlie pointed a finger to the next to them.

''Janitor's closet?" said the painted dog, making the bunny look up at the door.

''Ohhhhh, sure!" and with that they disappeared behind the door.

The Janitor's closet was a pretty small room, that could barely take a wolf inside. Since Judy and Charlie together did barely overtake half of a wolf, they could stand there comfortably, without getting pushed together awkwardly.

''Sooo, what is it Judy?" Asked Charlie curiously.

''Well, it's just that... I really enjoyed our date, but technically, we could never end it normally, and I feel like there is still a lot to be said." Said the sad looking Judy. Charlie just smiled warmly and kneeled down to meet her eye level.

''Well, I did enjoy our date aswell, and I hope we can have a second one that hopefully has less insane she-wolves, savage Aarons and kitnapped Nicks." Said Charlie, making the bunny lightly chuckle.

''Yes, another date, I would like that. But there won't be another festival like this for another 8 or so years." Said Judy with a small smile.

''Well, that's true, but we canines are weird enough to have more of these events. There is the Yearly Canine Summer Beach Party and the Jingle Merry Canine Christmas aswell. I think you would like those." Chuckled the painted dog. Judy rolled her eyes.

''Wow, you guys are a weird mammal family with all these customs, traditions and events." Commented Judy. She burst out laughing when she saw the harsh but playful glare that Charlie sent her way, but soon the painted dog joined him.

After they calmed down, Charlie remembered a tiny detail from their date.

''Soooo, in the end I won our little bet." Said Charlie making Judy wide-eyed.

''Oh god, you are right! Now I have to buy you dinner for a week, don't I?" groaned Judy. She totally forgot about that.

''Well, we could do thaaat, or you could do something for me instead." Said Charlie mysteriously. Judy looked at him with curious eyes.

''Like what?" inquired the bunny while tilting her head.

Charlie, upon hearing that, reach to his haversack that he brought today, and took out something that Judy could not see.

''Well, how about you accept a gift from me?" smiled Charlie.

''A Gift?" said Judy eyeing the haversack. Her eyes widened when she saw what Charlie was holding in his paw. It was a painted dog plush she wanted so badly.

''I managed to get that when you didn't look. I wanted to surprise you after our date, but after what happened I-'' he could not finish his monologue because he felt a very happy bunny hugging him tightly, much to his pleasure.

''Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou" kept on saying Judy. Charlie decided to hug her back, and it just felt so good. Her soft fur, her slim but strong form. It was more than Charlie ever imagined.

 _Like a dream…_

They kept on hugging for some time, then they separated and looked into each other's eyes longingly.

 _Oh, how I want to kiss her right now… but I won't waste our first kiss in a Janitors closet, plus I don't know if she would want it-_

His brain stopped working when he felt Judy's paws taking both sides of his head, turning said head, and kissing the side of his snout. He felt his face getting heated up, when her lips touched his fur. He had to restrain the shiver that went through his body, but the goofy smile was too much for him.

After that, Judy giggled on how stupid he looked. His tail must have started wagging, if the loud thuds behind him was anything to go by.

''Let's go, before they notice that we disappeared." Said Judy, not letting go of the painted dog's head

''A bit too late for that." suddenly they heard Nick's voice from the doorway. They both snapped their attention to the door, and saw it wide open with two smug looking canines leaning on the two sides of the door frame with arms crossed before their chests, mirroring each other perfectly.

 _How did they manage to open the door and stand here without any of us noticing?_

Judy managed to prove, that rabbits had relation to tomatoes, if her red head was anything to go by. Meanwhile Charlie got red as his fourth color and they quickly separated.

Aaron and Nick just rolled their eyes, and stopped leaning on the door way.

''Come on, the Chief said he has something important to say, and he insisted on all of us being present. Even Clawhauser was called for the briefing." Said Aaron, signaling with his head to follow him.

* * *

 _~Bullpen_

Bogo has made his decision. He has never done something like this, but he screwed up, and now he is going to make it right. He is not letting one of his detectives lose something because of his stupidity and carelessness. He still scolded himself minute by minute for forgetting that Wolford was coming from a strict noble family, and what could be the consequences if they discovered their eldest son's new trait.

But it will all change now. He will make it up to his detective, and with that, he hoped he could earn back his Deputy's trust and loyalty.

''Good morning officers, detectives. Today's assignments will be short, since all of you are going to do the same tasks as you did yesterday." Said Bogo, making the whole bullpen, and our team of four a bit confused.

Bogo acted strangely since his scheme has been discovered. No usual marching in with almost breaking the door, no shouting or scolding, no nothing. The buffalo just looked… sad, regretful, literally drowning in shame. No sternness in his voice, no strictness, it was like their Chief became an entirely new mammal. And he never said Good morning to them before!

''As of today, I'm going to go on a vacation for an indefinite time. Until my return, Deputy Pictus will be the head of the department, you will obey every command of his, and his orders are my orders aswell. Deputy Pictus, your ongoing cases and the detectives under your hand will be entrusted with your work by a mammal you choose until my return. Dismissed." Said Bogo, stealing a glance at the group of four, who got petrified upon hearing that.

But not just them, the whole bullpen looked at the leaving form of the buffalo with mouth agape. This was just as unexpected as Francine doing a backflip or Wilde and Wolford kissing before them. They would have never thought that the Buffalo ever heard the word 'vacation', and now they were told that the chief will be absent for who knows how long. Even Charlie did not expect this, and as much as he loathed the buffalo, he felt a bit sad for his boss. He might have been too hard on him, but what the buffalo did was unexplainable and straight up evil. He hoped that for whatever he got a vacation, he is going to accomplish his ultimatum about getting Aaron back into his family in time.

He realized that now all eyes were on him, waiting for him to speak up.

 _Oh right, I'm the chief now. Duh._

''You heard Bogo guys, go to your assignments, you are all dismissed."

* * *

After bidding adieu from Charlie, the three went on to their usual patrolling. Judy started to get really impatient, for the lack of cases as a detective, but deep down, she knew that everything that happened in the last days was a rollercoaster of emotions, and she couldn't fault anyone for that. She thought that a little break would not hurt. She wouldn't be surprised if it was just her that was still thinking of getting cases.

Although Aaron was lightly injured, and that he should have been sent on light duty (in other words, paperwork), but Charlie, as the temporary chief, told them, that since he knew that it would do more harm than good to separate them, Aaron can join them as usual, but he strictly commanded them that if there is something, anything, Aaron has stay out of it. The trio thought it was fair enough, and took their usual cruiser in their new comfortable position. After yesterday, there weren't too much touching between the two canines, and their favourite position in the cruiser came in handy.

They were told by Clawhauser, that there has been suspicious activity reported in the Zootopia City Plaza. They drove there and started walking around in the huge building, looking for anything out of the ordinary. It would have been easier of course, if they weren't stopped every five meter for an autograph or for a question by random mammals, who seemed to be very fond of Nick and Aaron. Judy was amused by how nervous and a bit embarrassed her friends looked when they were asked some pretty suggestive and personal questions. She would of course help them if there was a mammal, who did not understand the boundaries of personal space, but she couldn't be there for them always, since she got her fair share of attention as well. Random bucks trying to hook up with her, some even asked her to marry them, that she politely rejected. No wonder she was more attracted to Charlie, the mere fact that he didn't want Judy to be a housewife, and to raise tens of kits at home, while he was out saving the world, would have been enough for the doe to choose Charlie over any of those bucks.

She got a bit red when she realized what her thoughts were about.

 _Jeez, Aaron and Nick's rapidness seems to be infectious._

Neither of them noticed that a slightly overdressed gazelle was watching them from behind a newspaper with a sly smile.

When met half of the plaza got their questions answered and their autographs given, they finally had some peace, that they used to actually do their work.

''You know, I always loved plazas." Spoke up Aaron, while looking around the different shops in wonder with a nostalgic smile on his face. Judy and Aaron looked at him.

''Never thought you would be a plaza kitty Wolfie, especially that you are not even a kitty." Amused Nick.

''No it's not that. I hate shopping, really. It's just… As a city boy, plazas always give me a sense of… familiarty, comfortability it's…. it's hard to explain but I feel calm and good when inside there, walking in-between shops, listening to the sounds of chatter, the songs they play there. Sometimes when I'm alone and have nothing to do, I came here just to walk up and down and enjoy getting lost in my thoughts." Admitted Aaron. Nick and Judy looked around and thought about what the wolf said.

Nick could feel the wolf, he had the same feeling about places like Zootopia City Plaza. He was born and raised in Zootopia like Wolfie, so he thought it must be a city thing. Although he never really gave too much thought to it, but he had to agree, walking in the plaza felt somewhat pleasant and calming.

Judy, as a farm girl, viewed it differently. She could not feel anything diverse than walking on the streets of Zootopia. She, with her quick thinking mind, could kind of see where he was coming from, the whole place was very different, but almost the same as a normal street of Zootopia. She guessed that it was the same feeling she felt when she walked on the Carrot Day festival. Nostalgic, pleasant and generally calm.

''Officers!" they heard a heavily accented feminine voice call out. They looked around and saw a pretty strangely but nonetheless fashionably dressed gazelle sitting alone in a café. They couldn't see her face, because she wore a scarf, a hat and sunglasses. They looked at each other, shrugged, and went over to the gazelle in question.

''Please take a seat." Said the gazelle. Aaron and Judy was pretty confused of this gazelle's forwardness, but Nick was thinking about a different thing.

 _This voice… I heard it somewhere before… and her scent is really familiar…_

''Ma'am, unless there is a problem, we have to resume our patrolling, we have no time to chat with civilians." Said Judy in a stern tone. The gazelle just giggled.

''Oh come on Officer Hopps, don't be so serious. My treat and I think you are already on a break." Smiled the Gazelle.

''Ma'am, we are not on a-'' started Aaron but was cut off by his radio and Clawhauser's voice.

 _''_ _Hey guys, I've been told that you were moved on 20 minutes break. Enjoy it!"_ said the Cheetah.

They all looked at the smug gazelle with wide eyes.

''What was it that you wanted to say, Officer Wolford?" giggled the gazelle.

The trio looked at each other a bit warily, but since it looked like they were on a break, and the gazelle seemed harmless, besides the fact that apparently she could see the future, they decided that they would listen to what she wanted to say.

Meanwhile Nick was scavenging his own brain.

 _This accent, this giggling, this gazelle…_

Then he realized who it was and smiled smugly.

''Well, hello there Isabel. How is the singer life treating you?" asked Nick, taking his seat in front of the gazelle named Isabel.

''Not much Nick. You have been pretty active lately, don't you think?" retorted Isabel. Aaron and Judy was looking between them confused.

''Nick could you introduce us to your friend?" asked Judy pointing at the gazelle.

''Oh yeah, where are my manners. Wolfie, Carrots, this is my friend Isabel La Voz De Las Diosas, or as commonly known: Gazelle. Isabel, this is my best friend, Judy Hopps, and my mate, Aaron Wilde." Introduced Nick. The bunny and the wolf looked at the gazelle with wide eyes, who took down her sunglasses to show her face and winked at them, and Nick didn't lie, it was indeed Zootopia's biggest pop singer, Gazelle, sitting in front of them in that almost ridiculous camouflage.

''G-Gaze… Gazelle?" stuttered the now starstruck Judy. She could not believe that her favourite singer was siting in front of her, smiling at her.

''Nice to meet you Officer Hopps. It's such a pleasure to meet one of Zootopia's biggest hero." Greeted Gazelle, making Judy speechless.

If someone looked in the bunny's head, they would see something like this:

 _Ohmygodshecalledmeaheroshethinksimaheroandshejusttalkedtomeohgoddontfaintdontfaintdontfaint._

Meanwhile, Aaron was less excited of the singer's presence. He was more impressed by how Nick introduced him.

 _He kept in mind that I'm his husband towards only wolves… And he used my new name, and he sounded sooo proud… dontfaintdontfaintdontfaint._

Nevertheless they both looked pretty frozen up. Nick would have been worried, but he knew exactly why Carrots froze and why Wolfie froze separately.

 _Two for the price of one._

''Wait… Aaron Wilde? But isn't your name Wolford?" asked Gazelle in confusion. Aaron and Judy got shaken out upon hearing that.

''Well… I was… until I got disowned for loving Bushy Tail here, but I would choose him over my family every single time without hesitation." Admitted Aaron, making the fox melt inside.

The wolf didn't know if it were appropriate to talk about something as serious as this, but it was a fact, and if he could go back in time to that morning with the hedgehog, he wouldn't change anything. So instead of feeling like it was a failure, he took it as an accomplishment, which made talking about this all the easier.

He saw Gazelle's face morph into shock while she clutched her hooves to her heart.

''That's awful! And all because you loved somebody? I'm really sorry." Said Gazelle sorrowfully. Aaron would have lied if her support didn't feel good. He tried to search for anything pretended or fake in her expressions or in her scent, but nothing suspicious came up, which meant that she was truly outraged and sad.

Judy, upon seeing how the topic turned to depressed again, decided to change it as soon as possible.

''By the way, How do you know Gazelle, Slick?" asked Judy. Now all the attention was on the fox.

''Carrots, how many times do I have to tell you, that I know everyone." Retorted Nick smugly making Judy roll her eyes.

''I know, but this is Gazelle we are talking about, you know how much I adore her and you never mentioned a thing of her." Pointed out Judy.

''Well, let me tell you a story then, Judy." Spoke up Gazelle.

''Do I need to bring popcorn from the cinema?" mumbled Nick smugly, getting a punch from Judy.

''Nick!"

''Auch, Carrots! Your punches are getting stronger every time." Hissed Nick. Judy was about to retort, but she saw Aaron's eyes narrow at her and heard a very light and faint growl. She realized that maybe she should turn down hitting the fox in the presence of Aaron. So she just sent a harsh glare at the fox, and looked back at Gazelle with a friendlier expression, hoping that the Aaron's primal side would not come out here of all places.

''Sorry, Gazelle, Please continue."

''I still remember it like it was yesterday…" started telling the singer.

* * *

 _~15 years before, somewhere in Zootopia._

Zootopia was enveloped in a huge storm, probably the biggest in centuries. Mammals with umbrellas and rain coats could be seen walking in the street hurriedly. Even though they were protected from getting soaked, no one liked staying in the rain longer than they had to.

But it wasn't the same for everyone, there were mammals who had to get out even in the rain to get enough money to get their necessary life needs, no matter how bad the weather was. It was especially true for a gazelle named Isabel.

Isabel was a young street singer, since she arrived from a foreign land. She originally came to try her luck to the city that promised so much and shown so little. She thought this was the city where everyone can be anything, but turned out it wasn't even near reality. She was heavily thinking of returning to her homeland and stop chasing her dream: to become a famous singer.

She was currently in her usual location, in the Grand Forest Park, where she had the most success as of yet. She was playing her latest song that she wrote, named 'Hooves don't lie'. It seemed that it got some attention, so she kept on playing it, but less and less mammals decided to spare some coins for the poor gazelle, who were struggling heavily.

And now she was getting soaked with her guitar. No one was in the park so she just sat on the wet pavement and tried not to cry.

 _No home, no food, no money… I should really go back to Mama._

Before she could stand up to find someplace dry, she saw two black paws in front of her. She looked up and saw a sad-looking fox in an ugly pawaiian shirt with an umbrella above his head.

She recognized this fox. This fox seemed to follow her, since where ever she decided to sing, the fox always found him. Everytime, he stood in front of her and listened to her singing and her music with great interest. At first she was a bit worried of this fox's intentions, but he did nothing but help her; he always left more money than others, some days his money was the only thing that saved her from starvation and he always applauded her when she finished her songs.

But now, she really didn't want to see anyone.

''Go away." Said Isabel weakly.

The fox didn't even move.

''Please… Leave me alone…" pleaded Isabel looking at the fox misty-eyed.

The fox as usual, didn't say anything, just smiled at her and offered his umbrella. Isabel was taken aback by the sudden gesture.

''What are you doing?" asked the gazelle looking at the fox questioningly.

''Can't have you get sick on me now." Said the fox for the first time since Isabel knew him. She was too shocked of the fox's forwardness, that she didn't notice the fox giving him his umbrella and walking away in the rain.

Isabel shook himself and looked after him, but he was already gone.

 _Well… at least I won't get even more soaked._

That's when she realized that the fox did not only give her his umbrella but it had a note hanging from it's handle. Isabel read it out loud for nobody but herself.

''Meet me here tomorrow at 12:00." read the gazelle.

 _Well, not like i have better things to do…_

 _~Next day_

''Sooo, where are we going exactly?" asked Isabel the fox for the nth time, who was walking in front of her.

Isabel did as was asked, and met up with the fox exactly 12:00 at the place where they met the day before. The fox told her to follow him, which Isabel hesitantly did so. Since then, the Vulpine wasn't telling her where they were going, no matter how hard she pried, but the more they walked, the more expensive the houses looked.

''You'll see." Replied the fox simply. Isabel decided that she won't even try anymore, not like it would lead her anywhere either. But the fox seemed to know what he was doing, and if it is some kind of kitnapping attempt, then so be it, everything is better than sleeping in an alley on the pavement.

After some turns and even more walking in silence, the fox stopped in front of the main door of a very tall and expensive looking skyscraper. She guessed that whoever owned this place was not popular for his modesty.

She felt a paw drag her down. She looked at the fox who was looking at her seriously.

''Let's make a deal, shall we? I will help you with your problem, and you will play along with everything I say and do, okay?" whispered the fox. Isabel could only nod.

Then she felt the fox take one of her hoof in his paw, making her blush a bit.

''Come on." And with that they walked into the building.

When they stepped in, Isabel's eyes widened; it was the fanciest, shiniest room she has ever seen. She saw mammals in suits and pretty dresses chatting around the room, that she could swear was made of literal gold.

 _Yep, definitely not modest._

In the mean time they arrived at a very modern reception desk, that had a very pretty lioness behind it, who immediately noticed them and gave a warm smile.

''Good afternoon, welcome to the Brandy and Jacky Musical Studios. What can I help you with?" Said the lioness in a monotone tone.

''We are here for our appointment with Mr. Brandy." Said Nick, still not letting go of the gazelle's paw. She did not know what to make of it, but she went with it.

''Oh sure, the 12:15 appointment. I will immediately notify Mr. Brandy about your presence. He should be here within 5 minutes." And with that the lioness was on her phone, talking with her boss.

''Five more minutes then." Sighed Nick.

Isabel could not comprehend what was going on. First this weird fox leads her to one of the richest parts of Zootopia, then he tells her that he will make her problems evaporate, for the price of her playing along with everything he does. Then she discovers that they are in Zootopia's biggest music studio, and they are about to talk with the 'Father of the Stars' Michael Brandy. She didn't know whether to freak out, squeal in excitement or just simply faint. The latter seemed easier, although that wouldn't do good to whatever this fox was planning.

She was so deep in sorting out the events, that she did notice herself getting led to huge lion in a suit.

''Well, well, isn't it Little Red? And who is this beauty you brought with yourself?" asked the lion, looking at Gazelle with interested eyes.

''Manny! Let me introduce you to Isabel. She is my girlfriend." Said the Nick nonchalantly. The gazelle in question had to really restrain herself not to start coughing.

 _Girlfriend?!_

''Hmm, that would explain why you refused Tatjana's advancements. You were never into Vixens! Ha! I'll be damned. Anyway you told me that your girlfriend here has a voice of a goddess?" asked the lion while shaking the now completely clueless Isabel.

''Did I say a goddess? Sorry, I meant _two_ goddesses. That's how good she is." Replied the fox, looking confident as ever.

''We'll see. Ma'am, my name is Mr. Brandy, co-boss of the Brandy and Jacky Musical Studios. If you would be kind enough to follow me, so we can test whether Little Red tells the truth. You are coming too, Red." Said Mr. Brandy while turning towards the elevator.

The whole journey to god knows where was basically the fox and Mr. Brandy chatting and laughing while Isabel finally had to time to freeze of everything she heard.

 _Girlfriend? Voice of Goddesses? And he told these like they were told in elementary school. Like it was so basic. And Mr. Brandy seemed not only suspicious that none of it is true, but even looked… delighted? Yes, that would be accurate. He was definitely delighted._

''Here we are!" said Mr. Brandy. Isabel looked up and saw that they were at a door labeled as 'Studio 1'.

''Ma'am, everything is ready for you to show us that you have everything that Zootopia's new pop star needs. Your time to shine." Said the Lion looking happy but serious.

Isabel was very nervous all the sudden. Everything came so fast, she didn't have time to practise or anything. She stole a glance at the fox, who just winked at her and gave her a thumbs up. Determination filled her and nodded eagerly.

 _Never mind, I can do this!_

She stepped into the studio and found a headphone and a very good quality microphone that had its own stand and everything in the room. She put the headphones on and readied the microphone to be on the level of her mouth. She saw nobody else in that room, but could see a glass that went wall to wall, and behind that, he saw some tech guys behind a huge desk with many buttons on it. He saw Mr. Brandy and the fox aswell.

''Ready if you are." Heard Isabel say someone from the other room.

So she took a deep breath and sang. She always sang with her heart out for the world, that's why she became so popular in her home country. But now she did not only poured her heart into the song, she poured all her determination aswell, and it could be heard. Clearly.

She sang her seemingly most successful song 'Hooves don't lie', and she could swear it was her best trial, ever. She accompanied it by her hip dance aswell, that she practiced many times, and she felt like the whole room was hers. It was her chance to finally achieve her dreams, and she wasn't about to waste this opportunity. And oh boy, did she perform magnificently.

Upon reaching the final note that she dragged out dramatically, she finally opened her eyes and saw that a little audience sneaked into the room the mean time. And they all looked like they saw some otherworldly phenomenon. Huge applause and cheers emitted from the group, even Mr. Brandy looked misty-eyed a bit.

When the group finally disbanded, and they went to work, Mr Brandy almost rushed Isabel down.

''Little Red weren't lying, you were born to be a star! If you want we can write your contract immediately." Said the lion quickly and excitedly. Isabel got a smile on her face and nodded.

 _I did it... I really did it!_

Although her triumph did not last long, since she noticed that the fox was missing. She looked around the room and he wasn't there. She looked through the glass and he wasn't there either.

''Mr. Brandy, could you excuse me for a second?" asked Isabel hurriedly. The lion looked confused but nodded.

Isabel exited the room and looked down on the corridor, where she found the fox walking away, paws in his pockets, whistling like he just did not complete someone's dreams.

She quickly rushed after him. She wanted answers and now.

''Hey you, fox!" shouted Isabel, making the fox stop in his way and turn around.

''Yes, Mrs. Future Popstar of Zootopia?" teased Nick.

''Why? Why did you help me?" asked Isabel sternly.

''I had connections, and you have a good voice. You don't deserve to be living on the streets." shrugged the fox.

''And now? Why are you leaving?" asked the gazelle, which made the fox make the first genuine smile she has seen from him.

''Fame was never my cup of tea. It suits you more. You deserved it Isabel, now show Zootopia who has the best voice. Show every shiny eyed dreamer, that in order to accomplish their dreams, they only have to try everything." Encouraged Nick. Isabel was a bit sad, she really wanted to repay the fox's kindness, but she understood, that if the fox doesn't want to be a part of it, she can't force him. She saw him resume his walk towards the elevator.

''At least can I know your name?"

The fox stopped again, but did not look back. He seemed to be thinking of something but he turned on his heels and smiled.

''The name's Wilde. Nick Wilde. Good day, Isabel." And with that, the fox entered the elevator. The doors closed, and she never saw him again.

* * *

 _~Present_

''Oh yeah, now that I remember, I never did thank you for that." noted Gazelle looking at Nick.

Nick did not answer he showed Isabel 8 finger his paws.

''Count with me." Said Nick. Gazelle looked confused but nodded.

''8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…."

'' ** _NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"_** shrieked Judy while looking at the fox wide-eyed. She wanted to jump at the fox and hug the living fluff out of him. Thanks to this fox, Gazelle became Gazelle and did not go home, and if her hunch was right, he gave the idea for her favourite song. There was soo much to be said, but she knew that she could only thank him verbally, she did not want to make Aaron do something he would not want to do.

Speaking of Aaron, he seemed to be missing.

''Fluff, you there?" asked Nick, snapping Judy out of her thoughts.

''Yes… Just fighting the urge not to topple you over and strangle you. Oh, and against fainting aswell. Tell me about Aaron's whereabouts just so you can distract my attention." Said Judy through her teeth.

''Wolfie is… where did he go?" said Nick surprised while loooking around, searching for his mate.

''I saw him leave at around the half of the story, he seemed to be in hurry." Informed Gazelle.

''And he came back in the same hurry. Sorry guys, but while you guys were listening to the story, there was a pickpocket trying to be sneaky-sneaky. Don't worry, got the guy, handcuffed him to a pole outside, called the precinct to bring him in." Said Aaron while sitting back to his original place.

Everyone looked at him incredulously. Aaron looked clueless.

''What?" asked the wolf.

''You know that you should not be doing stuff like these, you are injured! What would have happened if he resisted and reopened your wounds?" exclaimed Judy.

''Well, someone had to stop him, and you guys seemed so indulged in the story way too far. Oh, and by the way, Isabel, there were no headphones in the room, just the microphone. I don't know where you got that from." Retorted Aaron, making everyone at the table confused.

''How do you know that? You weren't there, and even if you were, I can definitely remember that she had headphones. A silver one at that." said Nick with a raised eyebrow.

''Uh-huh. No, that was just your imagination. I would know, I was the head of the sound mixing section for Mr. Brandey for 5 years. I was the one who set everything up for Isabel, and I did not give her headphones, nor did anybody else." Admitted Aaron looking smug as ever.

''Wolfie… You were a DJ?" asked Nick wide-eyed. Now that he thought back, he did remember a grey timber sitting behind the sound board, pressing buttons and stuff, forgetting that the outside world even existed.

 _Was that really my Wolfie all along? Small world..._

''Remember what you said to that Finnick guy? That, and I quote: 'I have my ways with my fingers'? Where do you think I got that skill from? Baking?" teased Aaron while doing movements with his finger like he was playing the piano.

''Ohh, suddenly everything makes sense. Do I want to know the other two i mentioned?" Mumble Nick looking redder than usual.

Before the wolf could reply, Judy cut in.

''Aaron… are you seriously telling me that both of you helped the greatest singer of all time start her career?" said Judy, trying not to explode of excitement.

''Well, I just did what I was ordered to. It was all Bushy Tail's doing. If he doesn't bring her there, nothing would have happened." Admitted Aaron. Judy looked at the fox sitting next to the wolf.

''We will talk about that later, Slick." said Judy, piercing through the fox's eyes. Nick suddenly didn't know if he was in trouble, or he was into a hard backpat.

He had to change topic, and fast.

''Isabel, what is the reason you made this meeting possible? I mean, that timing of our brake was awfully inconvenient, wasn't it?" Said Nick, making the female gazelle smile slyly.

''Why? I can't make a little friendly reunion without any ulterior motive?" asked Gazelle innocently.

All three other mammals shook their heads in disagreement. Neither did think of that for a second. Gazelle just sighed upon seeing, that she won't be fooling anyone.

''Nothing gets past Zootopia's finest it seems. Well, the real reason would be, that I would like to invite all three of you to participate in Gazelle's Stars." Admitted Gazelle, making the three detectives look at her with great interest.

''Your talk show? You are inviting us to that?" asked Judy.

''Yes. I would ask some questions, and you have to answer them, plain and simple. The questions will be written by me, so you don't have to worry about any overly personal questions coming in your way, plus you can check them for yourself before the show, and could change some if you wanted. The questions of course will not only come from me, but from the general audience as well. Only if you accept the invitation, that is." Told Gazelle. The trio looked at each other.

''So what's it gonna be guys? Are we ready to answer all of Zootopia's questions about us?" asked Nick. Judy just giggled.

''You mean, _you_ are going to tell about yourselves. I will probably get questions of how can I keep up with you guys, which even I don't know the answer for." Joked Judy, getting a snort out from the canines. Isabel on the other hand looked like she was about to drop a surprise bomb on her.

''Is that so Officer Hopps? Or should I call you Mrs. Pictus?" asked Gazelle, making the bunny spit his coffee out.

''How?!" exclaimed Judy looking at Gazelle with wide eyes.

 _How in the name of Carrots did she know about that?_

Aaron in the mean time was searching for the reason Gazelle knew about Judy's relationship with Deputy Chocolate Pudding, and he did not have to do a lot of searching. It was basically front page on Snarler.

''Aaaand got it, and it's the same news portal, that posted about me and Bushy Tail yesterday." Said Aaron showing the fox and the bunny a picture of Judy and Charlie holding hands and smiling each other longingly. Judy had to agree, they weren't looking like they were trying to hide anything.

 _Wonder how much would it hurt if I facepalmed the table. A bit of a bloody nose is probably what I need._

''I mean, Judy Hopps going to the Canine Festival while holding hands with one? You seriously thought that it wouldn't wake some mammals interest?'' asked Gazelle looking still sly as possible. The bunny thought about that and decided that table it is. Next thing the canines and Gazelle knew that the Judy headbutted the table.

''Just kill me." Mumbled Judy.

''Hey Carrots, if me and Wolfie survived a little fame, you will too. Everyone adores you in the city basically, so I think they would let a little uncalled love slip. Plus, at least you did not get hustled by Bogo, you were just generally careless" Commented Nick. The bunny seemed like she wanted to retort but nothing came. So she harrumphed and crossed her arms, not removing her head from the table in the process.

''So, do you accept it?" asked Gazelle. Nick looked at Wolfie worriedly. He was okay with being on TV, his confidence was all time high, especially since he had a wonderful wolf support him wherever he went, but he was really scared, that it was still early for the wolf to talk about the real events to the big world, and you bet that he wouldn't go without his husband.

But the wolf looked confident and winked at him, signaling that he really viewed it as something that is an accomplishment with some problems here and there.

 _My strong Wolfie._

''Sure Isabel, me and Wolfie are coming, I don't know about little Miss Table Head over there, she might just glue her head there. I bet her forehead lookes like the grain farms back in Bunnyburrow." Said the fox nodding towards Judy, who was still resting her head on the table.

''Just for that awful name, I'm coming." Said Judy while looking up at the fox. Nick had restrain a chuckle, because her forehead really did look like a grain meadow.

''Great! I will call you about the details later today. Now, I have my own questions, and you still have some minutes of your break. So, split!" Said Gazelle and immediately started inquiring about Nick's and Aaron's relationship, the events on the festival, and other more and less inappropriate stuff, much to the trio's embarrassment.

* * *

After they break reached its end, they said goodbye to Gazelle, but not without exchanging numbers, which the bunny was ecstatic to do. She would sooo brag to Clawhauser about getting to talk with the angel with horns and having her phone number aswell. She already laughed at the image of the jealous cheetah trying to get the number from her, unsuccessfully of course.

After that, the day was relatively peaceful. It seemed like either the trio caught all the criminals in the city, or said criminals decided to not even try anymore, until those three were around. Trying would lead to either a strong bunny kick to the face, a sly hustle into surrendering from the fox, or lightning fast neutralising from the wolf, and more than one time, they all came in one package.

After clocking out, Aaron decided to help Nick moving some of his stuff out from his apartment already. Nick questioned the wolf at first, but he looked so goddamn excited and happy about all of this, that Nick had no heart to say no. He accepted his newfound softness a long time ago, especially if it were connected to his beloved wolf, so he played along, and moved some of his clothes and toiletries to the wolf's flat. At one point he had to stop the wolf from packing more of his stuff, since Wolfie seemed like he was ready to move Nick out entire by his own force.

After getting Nick's stuff up to the apartment, the wolf worked with lightning speed, and within minutes, Nick found his clothes being folded together in drawers and cabins, while the other stuff (toothbrush, towels and shampoos for example) were in their place too. Nick could just watch the wolf with mouth agape. His speed was still an astonishing trait, but that was just too much.

 _This wolf is full of surprises_

But it had its cost, and soon he saw Aaron's green T-shirt suddenly getting _very red_. Nick got a protective urge rush through his body, and managed to catch the wolf, dragged him to the bedroom with a first aid kit in his other paw, and laid him on his back while he knelt next to him.

''Shirt. Off." Commanded Nick getting ready the new bandage and disinfectant. Aaron thought about a witty comeback of the fox not being patient and want to start quickly, but the fox, first time in the century, did not look in a joking mood at all. He looked determined and he could feel a familiar protective vibe coming from the Vulpine. So, he complied, and took off his shirt, exposing his bare and bandaged chest. He saw Bushy tail's eyes wonder on his form for a sec, but he got his attention back to the bloody bandage.

Nick went to work without saying anything, and he managed to clean Aaron's wounds, and reapply his bandages without the wolf even noticing anything. No pain, quick and precise work. Aaron could only look at his husband in astonishment.

''Wow, Bushy tail, didn't think that you knew first aid." Said Aaron. The fox just crossed his arms and smirked.

''Didn't know that you looked sexy with bandages on. I guess we both learnt something today." Said Nick, making the wolf blush a bit. But Nick was getting a bit aroused by the wolf's body, so he had a crazy idea that he definitely shouldn't do, but he did anyway.

''By the way, I have a thank you gift just for you for saving me yesterday." Said Nick in a suggestive tone.

''Oh, what would that be?" asked Aaron just as suggestively. To his surprise Nick put his neck to his nose, and he could do nothing, but smell that breathtaking fragrance of his fox.

 _Yep, he smells so much better than any fox I have ever met. Oh god, I have to remember actually exhaling once or twice._

He unconsciously hugged the fox close to him and took big sniffs and licks, making it hard for Nick to restrain his moans.

''OhmygoodsweetmotherofFenrir." breathed Aaron in euphoria, and at that point, he lost himself in enjoying his husband's usual scent when it was turned up by 10 levels and was everywhere in the Lupine's nose. His nerves in his nose were basically drunk from the smell.

''How do you like your fox's new scent? No musk-mask, all natural, just for you." Said Nick, enjoying the breath's the wolf was now continuously taking from not only his neck, but his entire upper body. He decided that it wasn't a crazed idea, it was the best idea ever.

The wolf was silent, Nick looked in his eyes, and saw nothing but desire and lust. He smiled inwardly.

 _I think I found his turn on button *chuckle*_

Nick didn't know whether he should listen to his primal desires, and give himself entirely to his wolf, but the wolf's aroused scent was just too sweet and he knew exactly why, therefore knew the way to make it even sweeter. His last bit of restrain evaporated when he felt the wolf's paws getting into dangerous places, that did nothing but make Nick just as turned on as his wolf. He decided that he will make his wolf have the best afternoon ever, and their neighbours _will_ hear everything.

But he wasn't one to just jump into action, he loved to tease, so he took his wolf's head any kissed him hungrily. The wolf's paws immediately embraced him and deepened the kiss. When Nick licked Wolfie's fangs, and felt him growling playfully, his mind almost went haywire. Now it was his time to wander downwards on the wolf's body.

 _It's only fair if I can do this too…_

Their enjoyment was momentarily interrupted.

 _*Knock Knock Knock*_

They just ignored it, went on discovering each other's body.

 _*Knock Knock Knock*_

The knocking came again, but they still ignored it.

 _Whoever it is, he can come back later._

 _*Knock Knock*_

But after the third knocking, Nick just groaned and stood up.

''Whoever this mammal is, he will enjoy being called 'knot-block' for an eternity." Said Nick in an annoyed tone. Aaron was still dazed a bit, but chuckled.

''Don't worry, after this mammal leaves, I promise we will resume our little ritual. Sounds good?" Said Aaron sitting up and caressing and marking the face of his foxy husband. Nick just sighed.

''Okay… I will open the door, you get yourself a new shirt in the mean time. We don't want this mammal watching me topple you and have my way with you in front of him, do we?" Said Nick while standing up and heading out.

He went to the door, where he could already smell the mammal on the other side.

 _Another timber wolf… must be one of Wolfie's friends. Well, little Knot-block, let's see who are you._

He opened the door and was a bit surprised. A middle-aged male wolf in a suit was standing in front of him, with the same fur colour as his husband had.

 _Huh, must be a rich uncle or something._

''Hello." Greeted Nick, still a bit annoyed that this mammal interrupted their moment.

''Erm… Good afternoon, is it Aaron Wolford's home?" asked the older wolf looking at the fox curiously.

''Yes it is, who are you?" asked Nick a bit suspiciously.

''Well, I'm his-'' started this other wolf, but his nose started to twitch. Nick just watched smugly as this weird wolf was taking sniff from the air. The older Lupine's eyes widened.

''You… you smell like Aaron… who are you?" stuttered the wolf. Nick's smile broadened.

''Name's Nicholas Wilde, husband of Aaron _Wolford_. Pleasure to meet you. Who are **you**?'' asked Nick annoyed again, emphasizing the word 'Wolford' sarcastically. The wolf just stared at him mouth agape.

The wolf could not answer him, because from behind, Aaron came into view, and did a double take.

 **''** **DAD?!"**


	22. Problems In My Howling Family

There is one thing everybody has to know about Adrian Bogo, and that thing is that he doesn't like time-wasting.

This was one of those situations, where it wasn't a possibility, he either did it as soon as possible, or he will have to face his own Deputy Chief's wrath. The Painted dog may be smaller and weaker than him, but Bogo has already learned that if a usually calm and collected mammal gets pissed off, no size difference can stop them. Aaron was a prefect example for that. The combination of being a wolf, being a calm and collected mammal, the inmammal reflexes and the police training could result in not one, not two, but at least 50 mammals' death, without Aaron getting a single scar. And if someone dares to hurt Wilde, Bogo was positive Aaron could take down half the city if needed. Pictus wasn't that dangerous, but he was not to be underestimated either.

And Bogo wasn't about to test his boundaries.

He was currently driving in his car with one address in mind, that he will make a surprise visit to, and hopefully, he will make ends meet there to avoid further complications with time. But he wasn't alone in the car, he had two of his officers on his backseat, that were essential for his goal; Officer Clawhauser and Officer Snarlof.

Officer Benjamin Clawhauser was one of the closest mammal to Wilde and Hopps, so he was probably the one who knew the most about the duo, especially Wilde. Him being a feline did only strengthen Bogo's choice of him, since every feline, no matter how overweight or how many donuts they eat on a daily basis, had incredible monitoring capabilities, so if he could get insight by someone of the Vulpine's behaviour, it could be only the fat cheetah.

Benji was holding a big and heavy document in his paws. It was the record of all the arrests Hopps and Wilde made since Aaron joined their team. To say the least, Bogo has never seen any team accomplish over 150 arrests within 2 and a half days, and it is shown by the size of the document. Bogo brought it with them, so if someone from where he is about to visit questions their efficiency as a team, he could just put it before the mammal and make him/her read through it.

He brought the white timber wolf, Officer Richard Snarlof aswell. Bogo already had a great perspective of Wilde and Hopps, but he needed someone who could vouch for Aaron aswell, and as far as he knew, the two timber wolves were close enough for Snarlof to be the perfect mammal for the job.

As the Chief, he had to know about everything his officers did, so Bogo knew about Snarlof's rampage on some of the social media sites, where the white timber wolf continuously defended Wilde and Aaron, by either vouching for them or, and Bogo actually thought that, literally destroy any opposition verbally. Some of his comments were so on point and well-written, that even Bogo was amused by them, and the fact that no mammal could write back at him just made it all the better.

So, since it seemed that Snarlof and Clawhauser were the two mammals from the precinct that knew at least one of the lovebirds very well, they probably could tell the difference in their behaviour since they got together, and Bogo was sure that both of his officers would defend their fellow colleagues pretty harshly if needed. And don't forget, that Bogo will be there too, so who ever dares to question anything about his detectives, he has some tricks in his sleeves aswell.

''Chief, where are we going exactly?" asked Clawhauser worriedly. He was pretty surprised when he heard the chief taking a vacation, and was even more surprised when the chief told him that him and Snarlof will have to come with Bogo to an address, and help the buffalo. He had ideas, but when he got ordered to bring the document of all the arrests of his favourite trio, he was really clueless.

Snarlof looked at the chief expectantly, since he had no idea either of why was he called into this journey.

''You both will see, but let's just be enough that it is connected to Wilde and Aaron." Replied Bogo gruffly.

''By the way, could someone tell me what is going on these days?" asked Snarlof looking between Benji and Bogo.

''What do you mean, officer?" asked Bogo, stealing a glance at the wolf through the rear-view mirror.

''I mean, the weak starts of calmly, nothing out of the ordinary. Then suddenly everyone is talking about pictures and couples, then Nick, Aaron and Judy gets promoted, the former two kiss in front of everybody, and suddenly they are mates now. Then, Aaron is disowned from nowhere, Nick gets kitnapped, and now you, sir, are taking a vacation off out of the blue. This all seems like a clown fiesta to me, that has connections with each other." Replied Snarlof making Benji nod, signaling that even though he was more informed than his wolf companion was, he still was missing parts from the story.

Bogo just sighed. The way Snarlof put it, it would be very confusing, and since they were about to help him get Aaron back into his family, them knowing about everything that happened would definitely help, no matter how much Bogo did not want to share yet another missjudgment of his.

''It all started with that damned hedgehog some days before, I'm sure you all heard about that. That's when I noticed signs of Wilde and Wolford having some kind of deeper connection, so I tried to put them together for entirely selfish reasons, that seemed harmless at the time. The promotion was a necessity to the plan, but I would have promoted all three of them in a month anyway, so it came in handy. Then I made a greedy mistake, and managed to basically expose their newfound relationship. I forgot to count in Wolford having a strict peer family, so i did not think of anything going wrong. The deputy chief somehow managed to puzzle it together, and caught me red handed, told me what my little plan did, and gave me an ultimatum. Now I'm erasing my mistake, and I need both of your help in it. Is that enough?" asked Bogo. He saw the shocked faces he was getting from behind.

''And the kitnapping?" asked Snarlof hesitantly. After an information bomb like this, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear more.

''The kitnapper was a she-wolf, Jessica Clawson, who managed to escape from an asylum for the insane. She was the childhood bully of Wolford, and it turned out that she had romantic feelings for him the whole time, but she went insane in denial. When she saw Wolford and Wilde at the Canine Festival, jealousy got the better of her, and kitnapped Wilde. He was rescued by Wolford, Hopps and Pictus, the latter two happened to be there aswell." Told Bogo, while he turned to the street of their final location.

''Woah… That's pretty messed up." Mumbled Snarlof in shock. He had a feeling that the whole fiasco was pretty complex, but that is just ridiculous. It's like a damn reality show, where everyone has some kind of hate/love relationship with someone, thus attracting more viewers.

''But now, it all ends. We are here."

The feline and the canine looked out of the window and what they saw made them react very differently.

It was the Wolford Family Mansion, where the head of the family, Monica Wolford lived. Clawhauser got a bit worried, now knowing what they needed to do. If what he heard from wolves are true, they are in for a long discussion, unless Bogo pulls out an Ace from his sleeve.

Snarlof on the other hand froze upon seeing which wolf family estate they were about to step in.

The Wolford family was one of the, if not the most famous wolf families in Zootopia. Young wolves learn about all their accomplishments in history class, and they are always told to respect them. Snarlof was not an exception, he might have known their history better than Aaron himself.

When Snarlof was first assigned to precinct one, and found out that one of the Wolfords were working there, he thought that he is in for a ride; noble wolves tend to look down on wolves from families that had no peer blood inside them. The Snarlofs were always a part of the middle class, never were part of the Peer families, that's why at first he tried to avoid Aaron, thinking that he was just an other snob and arrogant noble kid. Turned out, that Aaron never really gave a damn, and he was actually one of the coolest mammals Richard could ever meet. They quickly became good friends after clarifying.

But now, he was about to enter the base of the Wolfords, and if he puzzled everything together correctly, he was about to meet the Alpha, Monica Wolford. He could just stare and gulp nervously at the huge symbol of the Wolfords positioned on the top of their gate.

 _I. AM. OFFICIALLY. DONE._

''Snarlof, you coming?" asked Bogo impatiently from in front of the huge gate. Richard shook himself and exited Bogo's car.

''Certainly, sir." hesitantly obeyed the white wolf.

Bogo grunted and turned to the gate bell and pressed the button, which made a little electronic voice. After 10 or so seconds a feminine voice was heard.

'' _Who is it?"_ asked the voice.

''I'm the chief of the police, Adrian Bogo, and I would like to talk to Monica Wolford." Replied Bogo. His answer was silence, but he saw the huge gate slowly open.

 _''_ _Please, do step in."_ Said the voice again. So now Bogo, Benji and Richard were walking towards the front door of the mansion, where a pretty serious looking she-wolf in a fancy dress was standing.

''Welcome to the Wolford Family Mansion Officers, what can I help you with?" asked the she-wolf. Richard could already see that she did not like that he was there.

''I came here to talk with Monica Wolford about one of their sons, Aaron Wolford." Replied Bogo in a professional tone while he put his hooves behind his back. The she-wolf looked visibly annoyed after hearing the reason why they came, but she recomposed herself quickly.

''It would be me you are searching for then. Please, do come in." Said Monica, while opening the door for the three officers. She let Bogo and Benji in but stood in the doorway when Richard tried to enter, crossing her arms and looked at the him with eyes that were screaming distrust.

''And who are you?" asked Monica eyeing the white timber wolf. Bogo looked back at the scene and was not amused.

''He is one of my officers, let him in." Said Bogo sternly, but the she-wolf didn't even pay him attention.

Richard quickly did what he was taught to in school, that they had to kneel before wolves above their rank. So he did so, head lowered in submission.

''My name is Richard Snarlof, Ma'am." Said the white timber wolf in a serious, but nervous tone. Bogo and Benji looked at each other in confusion.

''A child of the Snarlofs, huh?"mused Monice with a seriues expression. Soon it softened and a ghost smile appeared on Monica's snout.

"Not nobles, but they are famous for their hospitality and generally being nice. Ease up and Come in." Said Monica, finally letting Richard go. The white wolf stood up and entered the house.

Monica closed the door behind them and started walking down the hall that was behind the door.

''Follow me. Me and my other children are about to start a discussion about him aswell, you can join us." Said Monica, while walking down the hall, behind her were the three officers.

They soon entered a huge and fancy living room. There were 4 sofas in the middle of the room, that even the stupid knew were worth more than an officer's monthly salary. They were positioned in a rectangle, and in the middle there was a big table with food and tea on it. On one sofa, there were three she-wolves sitting and chatting, while on an other one was two male ones, making hand gestures to each other. Their attention snapped to the entrance of the living room, when they heard their mother walk in.

''Pups, welcome our new guests. Please officers, take a seat and introduce yourselves." Said Monica while sitting on a third couch. The three officers looked at each other and shrugged. They sat down on the fourth one. Richard could not notice how all three of the she-wolves were watching him with great interest and a hint of excitement, and they were murmuring between each other, making Richard nervous, and blushing.

''Good morning, my name is Adrian Bogo, the chief of the police, head of Precinct 1." Introduced himself Bogo. In the mean time, Monica was making hand gestures towards one of the male wolves, who the officers thought must be deaf, so she was telling him what they said.

''Good morning, I'm Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, officer and the receptionist of Precinct 1." introduced Clawhauser offering a friendly smile at the Wolfords. With the exception of Monica, who was gesturing what he said aswell, everyone smiled back, easing the cheetah's nervousness. Being a feline in a house full of canines somehow made him a bit anxious.

Now all the eyes were on Richard, who gulped audibly.

''G-good morning, my name is Officer Richard Snarlof." Said the white timber wolf really nervously, making the three she-wolves murmur again. The male ones just nodded and offered a reassuring smile.

 _Maybe it won't be so bad_

''Rufus _,_ your time to signal, while I introduce you. So, the two male wolves are Rufus Wolford and Hughes Wolford, latter is born deaf and mute, so one of us will always signal him our conversations. Any of you know sign language?" asked Monica looking at the three officers.

''I do." Said shyly Richard. He signaled a short greeting to Hughes, who looked surprised but greeted back. Now even Monica looked at him with interested eyes.

''Splendid. Makes things easier. The three murmuring she-wolves are Victoria, Caroline and Patricia Wolford, from left to right. Girls, could you stay quiet for a moment?" asked Monica in a scolding tone. The she-wolves nodded and separated.

* * *

 **(Author's note: From here, every sentences in** ** _italics_** **are said by sign language. Rufus is translating what Hughes says for Bogo and Clawhauser, and he translates everything to Hughes aswell)**

* * *

''Now that all of you are here, we can start. Officers, did Aaron do something or is it about him not being a Wolford anymore, since I disowned him?" asked Monica. Her five children looked at him mouth agape.

''You did what?" asked Victoria completely shocked.

'' _Why?!"_ said Hughes with an angry expression.

''Mother!" shouted Rufus completely outraged.

''Sh! Not anymore. What is done is done, he is no longer a part of this family for not following traditions and betraying his bloodline." Scolded Monica looking completely relaxed and confident.

The fact that her children reacted so badly to the news told the officers that they must be hearing about it for the first time.

''But mother! He did nothing wrong!" said Patricia.

'' _You didn't even let him explain!"_ argued Hughes.

''I didn't, because it is unexplainable." Retorted Monica looking as stern as ever, seemingly not caring of her children's opinions.

''Aaron did not commit any crime, we are here to persuade you about the disownment of him. I guess you can figure out which side the police is on." Said Bogo looking at the older she-wolf scoldingly. The she-wolf didn't even flinch.

''That would take a bit of an effort. But whatever, say what you have to." Sighed Monica looking absolutely unbothered by all the killing glares she was getting.

Bogo thought about a way to present his argument. He had to make this she-wolf see reason, but she was stubborn, so it will take some work.

''Mrs. Wolford, from what I heard, you disowned Aaron Wolford, because of his sexuality and his relationship with his fellow colleague, Nicholas Wilde. Is that true?" asked Bogo.

''Yes, he was openly kissing that fox. After I called him out, he did not deny anything, he even admitted so." Replied Monica looking deep into the buffalo's eyes. But Bogo was not that easy to catch of guard or scare, there are only 4 mammals that were able to do one of the following, and currently he is fighting for one of them.

''So you admit that you don't support their relationship and your son?" asked Bogo.

''Yes, I don't like anything about it. A Wolford does not humiliate its family like this." stated Monica.

''Humiliate?!" asked Caroline absolutely infuriated.

''Aaron did not humiliate us!" argued Rufus.

''How dare you!" scolded Victoria.

''I said silence! He tainted the name of Wolford, he had to go." Shouted Monica.

The three officers finally found a way to counter her arguments.

''I wouldn't call it 'tainting' missus, more like made it famous, but in a pleasant way." Cut in Snarlof hesitantly. Monica looked at him.

''Is that so? I hope you have evidence to back up your claim, 'cause so far I've only seen destruction." Said the older she-wolf, now she was visibly furious. Bogo knew he could call out on the destruction part, but he knew that arguing will not lead to what he wanted.

''As you wish. Clawhauser, the document." Ordered Bogo looking at the cheetah expectantly. The cheetah nodded, and put the thick document on the table. It landed in a big thud, shaking the table shake under its weight.

''What's this?" asked Monica while eyeing the folder. Hughes took it in his paws, opened it and started reading some pages of it.

''This is all the arrests your son, Hopps and Wilde made since I made them into a team." Informed Bogo.

''And that should convince me?" mocked Monica while crossing her arms in front of her. Although when she looked at Hughes, she saw him wide-eyed.

'' _Mother, there are at least 125 arrests in this, and if what the Chief says is true, they managed to do it withing the last 2 and a half days!"_ said Hughes making all his siblings and Monica wide-eyed.

''Yes, their trio managed to break records after records within the prectinct. Two days ago, I even promoted all three of them to detectives, and since then, they single handedly managed to lower the crime rate by 5% in the city." Explained Bogo. The older she-wolf looked a bit shocked, maybe even impressed a bit. 5% crime rate withing two days was a tremendously big achievement, especially by one police team.

''As impressive as that sounds, I still see reason to believe that he didn't taint our name." Said stubbornly Monica.

''In that case, Snarlof, show her the Snarl from David Howlington." Commanded Bogo. Now that caught Monica's attention.

A little known fact, that next to the Wolfords, the Howlingtons were just as big of a names. They were continuously rivaling each other in every aspect of life, but around the early 1900s, they made peace and started working together. Since then, they were the most famous families among wolves, and they were continuously supporting the other. David Howlington is currently the Alpha there, since the only she-wolf there is his daughter, who is 3 years old, and unable to wear the Alpha rank.

''What does the Alpha of the Howlington family has to do anything with it?" asked Monica. Richard found the Snarl in question.

''Well, and I read it from here: 'Love is a wonderful thing. What the first son of Wolford did was a brave and honest move. I think we should all support him and have them know that the way he choose is the right way. Our society needs to learn from him.' He posted this on Snarler last night." Said Richard while showing the Snarl to the wolves. The five children looked at their mother expectantly. If the approval of the Howlington Alpha is not enough conviction, than nothing is.

Bogo was thinking the same aswell. He got really lucky yesterday when he stumbled upon this Snarl from Howlington. He didn't know how influential they were in wolf culture, but if their super successful tech company, Howlington Electronics, that specialised in making computer pieces and parts, is anything to go by, than this might win this argument with the she-wolf.

When he saw Monica getting silent, meaning that she still did not want to recognize this as a fact, but now she was uncertain, he knew that telling her about the influence Wilde had on Wolford is completely useless now, and the only way to win her over, is empathy. So, he decided to tell everyone in the room his biggest secret, and he knew he will hear it back, since Clawhauser was sitting right next to him. But he knew that it's either him getting imprisoned for abuse of power and bribing, or his secret will get out.

''Listen Ma'am, I know exactly what you feel and think right now." Admitted Bogo with a heavy sigh. Everybody looked at him curiously.

''How so? Do you have a son who betrayed your entire family?" asked Monica with a bit of accusing in her voice.

''Actually? Yes I do. Or more like did." And there, it was for everyone. He saw Monica's posture and face soften.

 _Getting there_

''What do you mean?" asked Monica now uncertainly. Bogo sighed.

''I had a son, his name was Robin. He was one of the smartest buffalos in Zootopia, maybe ever. He knew every bit from physics, math and Biology. He was a little genious. He was continuously winning competition after competition, and I was just so proud of him. Then it all changed one day. One day, he came home, hand in hand with another male buffalo, around his age, and it was just so obvious that they were head over heels each other. But I couldn't look past my bigotry, and lashed out on him. I called him a disgrace, a disappointment, I called him basically everything no parent should. Then I told him to leave the house and never to be seen again." Told Bogo looking distressed and shameful. Everyone in the room listened with great interest.

''What happened?" asked Monica in a sad tone.

''Next day, his boyfriend came over. I did not want to see him, but he was so infuriated and depressed that he did not listen to me, and kept on breaking stuff in my house and push me around. Then he told me that Robin committed suicide immediately after he left... That's when I started listening to him. He told me that he jumped off the roof of his dorm, and his last words were: Tell my father, I love him and that I am sorry. That's when I realized that my own blindness caused my only child's death. Even till his last breath, he didn't hate me, which he had all the right to do so. My bigotry, denial and pride caused him this immense sorrow, that I pursued him into killing himself. I could never tell him how proud I was of him, how great of a son he was. It was all my fault, but I have to live with the guilt, knowing that if only I could just try and listen to him, he would still be alive, and happy with the chosen of his heart." Told the buffalo.

Then came silence.

Everyone in the room, expect for Bogo was misty-eyed and restrained their sobs. The three she-wolves were holding each other's hand, Victoria was visibly shaking. Hughes was covering his eyes, which literally meant that he couldn't take anymore from what Rufus was signaling him. Not like Rufus was in a better shape, if he wasn't busy with soothing Hughes, he would have definitely cried. Clawhauser buried his face in his hands and his chubby cheeks. Snarlof was currently resting his head in the table in front of him, this was his way to restrain losing himself.

Bogo looked at Monica and saw how deeply she was thinking of something. The buffalo knew that he needed one more push, and he would win.

''So Monica, I told you this, to show you how easy it is to lose your son over your own expectations and beliefs. You are luckier than I am, since Aaron got Nick and his family as a safe place. Please, for every parent that made my mistake, don't became one of us. It's not worth losing your son over traditions. Because once you lose him, he might never come back." Pleaded Bogo.

And that's when Monica lost it and broke down crying.

Bogo knew what kind of cry this was; this was all those bottled up emotions the she-wolf managed to restrain. This was her side that always loved Aaron, and still loved it, but was overshadowed by her pride and what she was taught. That was good though; this meant that Bogo got through her stubborness and she would be open to ideas and proposals.

Although the fact that her breaking down seemed to show greenlight, and now he had 7 crying timber wolves and a cheetah aswell. As sad as he was at the moment, being in a room with 8 crying mammals made him a **little** bit annoyed. But he would let them get it all out.

The oldest she-wolf cried the most, but no one dared to come closer to her. It was now her letting out all the sorrow she collected in these days and probably her entire life, when she couldn't do things she wanted because of traditions and her parents.

After 10 minutes or so she finally stopped. She requested tissues, which her children brought immediately. She needed sometime to recompose herself, but after she did so, she finally smiled.

''You're right. I was wrong, I should have let him explain it to me…" admitted Monica still rubbing tears from her eyes, and the tension from the room was gone.

'' _What will you do now?"_ asked Hughes.

''I have ideas… but I think If I'm going to sleep on it. It is a bit too much for me, but don't worry, I think I know exactly what I have to do. Pups, are you with me?" asked Monica looking at her children

''Absolutely." Said Patricia.

''100%" said Rufus.

''You can count on us, mother." Said Caroline.

''Splendid. Now I think this is the end of our discussion, pups, could you please accompany the officers, and open the gate for them. I need some rest now, if you don't mind." Said Monica while standing up and shaking hands with all three police mammals. Her children nodded and so the groups of wolves, a cheetah and a buffalo left the house.

Monica just smiled as she watched them step out the door. She knew exactly how and when is she gonna make her own mistake right. She didn't know if making it as big as she was thinking of making it would be the right move, but she owned her pup that much.

After what the Chief told her, she of course realized her wrong doing. She realized that he and Lollypop was right, she might really lose one of her beloved pups, just because of some precious traditions. Don't get her wrong, Aaron still didn't act like she raised him, but in all reality, she loved her pups more than some written rules somewhere in a thick book. After the talk with Lollypop and now the Chief, she knew that poor Aaron's only crime, that he just loved somebody who wasn't a she-wolf. It was Monica who reacted badly, made assumptions without proof and actually believed them. Now that she was thinking about it, if the chief called her out on what kind of destruction Aaron caused, she couldn't have given a straight answer. She knew what will be first thing tomorrow morning.

But she had to think of another problem. And it was now the Wildes, all three of them now, individually. She had to apologize to Lollypop and talk it out with her. She, of course had to speak eye-to-eye to Aaron aswell, since he was considered as a Wilde now. The third Wilde was a bit of a headache for her.

Little Nicky. Now he was one she has never talked to and only knew about some things. She didn't know what kind of mammal he was, or how did he take all of this. Since she knew about his past hustler life, she guessed that he wasn't an emotional mammal, so he must be taking it a bit better than Aaron. Although, foreseeing their meeting was impossible for her. She really hoped that she could erase her first impression.

* * *

In the mean time the group were walking towards the gate. Bogo was silent and alone, seemingly deep in thoughts, while Rufus and Clawhauser was chatting together about the two things they both loved; pastries and Nick and Judy.

What would catch one's attention is that Hughes and the three she-wolves were openly bombarding poor Snarlof with questions. Richard was trying to answer most of them, but they kept on cutting each other out. They seemed really excited.

''How is it to be a colleague of Aaron?"

 _''_ _How hard the police life really is? Aaron never tells us_."

''Do you have any brothers?"

''Are you free tomorrow night?"

These were just some of the questions he was asked, and he was sure he accidenttaly agreed on a date with at least two of them. The she-wolves were pretty, he will give them that, but if they ever want a significant other, they have to tone it down on the excitement. They were basically Clawhausers with less donuts and less Gazelle.

After they were let out, they waved towards the five wolves. After that they entered Bogo's car.

''Geez, and I thought you were bad Benji. Suddenly, I want to hear about what happened with Gazelle in the last 2 hours." Said Richard. Bogo Looked back at him with wide-eyes.

''Officer, you just doomed us, i hope you know that right." Said Bogo, making Richard realize that he had a point, especially when he stole a glance at the very excited cheetah next to him, and knew that he was really about to hear everything Gazelle did non-stop.

 _Me and my never shutting mouth. Sometimes a bliss, sometimes a curse._

The car ride was enough hell for Bogo and Richard to forget all the sadness, and keep on groaning in annoyance.

* * *

In the mean time the five Wolford children watched how the three officers' car left the street. They were so shocked when they heard that their brother got disowned, but now they were relieved. Losing Aaron from the family would do immense amount of harm to everybody both emotionally and psyhically. They were so relieved, that the three she-wolves put everything back deep into their minds, and gave place to something else. Something, that has the same form as Richard Snarlof.

''That wolf was so handsome, i think I'm in love!" exclaimed Patricia.

''Paws off, I saw him first!" retorted Victoria.

''Too bad losers, he is all mine." Cut in Caroline.

And so the three she-wolves started to audibly fight. It was not an unfamiliar sight for the two male wolves who were watching the commotion with amused smirks.

'' _We have crazy sisters, you know that?"_ asked Hughes. He couldn't know what the three were talking about, but even he knew that it is probably that police officer, and now they are fighting over him.

'' _In other news, the sky is blue_ " snorted Rufus. Hughes chuckled.

'' _What do you think mom will do?"_ asked Hughes.

 _''_ _Honestly? She will actually do something for once, I have never seen her cry like that since Pa went missing all those years ago. I think we will have Aaron back soon._ " Replied confidently Rufus.

'' _Should we do something in the mean time?"_

 _''_ _Well, since Aaron is most definitely will be part of the family again, I think we can pay him visit if we want to. Maybe even tell him what happened. What do you think?"_ asked Rufus, making Hughes' face light up in excitement.

'' _That's wonderful! Let's go immediately. Should we bring those three?"_ asked Hughes while pointing at the three still arguing she-wolves.

'' _Nah, I think if the two of us would be enough. I don't think they would even notice us leaving."_ Chuckled Rufus. They started walking out of the gate and sure enough, none of the girls noticed their absence.

* * *

 _~In the mean time, at Aaron's apartment._

 **''** **DAD?!"**

Now this was an unexpected turn of events. Aaron braking down in the middle of the precinct, them becoming mates and husbands, Bogo turning out to be a pretty good hustler, Nick getting kitnapped. Nothing of the listed things did come close second of this surprise. There he was, the one mammal that Aaron always wanted back in his life, standing in his door, looking at him with a mix of confusion, happiness and astonishment.

Aaron felt he had so much questions, but upon seeing his father after two decades, he couldn't deny his urges, so they started to run towards each other and collided in a father-son kind of hug, that they craved since the accident with the Junior Ranger Scouts.

''Dad!"

''Son!"

Nick spectated everything, and felt him getting happy and warm inside upon seeing their reunion. His cynical mind started to silently chuckle, knowing that they both have tons of questions for the other later, that could very well end up in a fight. He realized that his once useful and essential cynicism suddenly became a heavy burden for him, and he mentally scolded this side. Even though he can't enjoy the happiness of the reunion with his own father anymore, he felt really good just by seeing his husband being happy for himself aswell.

He found himself getting misty-eyed, but he stopped caring about showing this new, emotional side of his in the presence of Aaron.

 _You deserve all the happiness, my little Wolfie._

They soon separated. Aaron's dad looked at his son, and he wore the proudest look any mammal can make.

''I can't believe how manly you have grown up to be." Shook his head Mr. Wolford.

''You don't look half that bad either dad. You haven't aged a single bit." Replied Aaron with a happy smile. They chuckled a got at the remark, then came silence. They were just looking at each other warmly and a bit giddy.

Then suddenly, Mr. Wolford's nose started to twitch and he wore a 'Oh, right, I forgot' expression. He looked at Nick a bit suspiciously but it was more of a confused one.

''Son, I think we have some things to talk about." Said Mr. Wolford. Nick tried to detect any negative intention, but he couldn't, he only heard compassion, curiosity and a hint of happiness.

Aaron looked at his mate and nodded.

''Yeah, but first." Said Aaron and walked over to the fox who was curiously watching him.

''Dad, you have already met him, but nevertheless I would like to officially introduce you to my husband, Nick Wilde." Introduced Aaron. Nick looked at the older Lupine who eyed him confused, then he seemed to be in deep thought.

Then suddenly he took up a determined and warm expression that Nick knew was honest, and walked in front of the fox.

''Pleasure to meet you Mr. Wilde. You must be the same as the first fox police officer, or am I mistaken?" asked Aaron's dad.

''You are correct, and call me Nick." Said the fox offering a friendly smile, which was reciprocated.

''Only if you call me Harry." Replied Aaron's dad, getting a nod out of the fox. Aaron looked seemingly satisfied with how his husband and his father got along well.

''Now that we got out of the way, do you need any drink dad?" said Aaron while walking into the kitchen.

''No son, I'm fine I just have to sit down, old bones are not getting any younger." Grunted Mr. Wolford while stretching and crunching some of his joints.

They all came into the living room, while Aaron brought himself and Nick a blueberry shake. Aaron was not joking when he said that he craved for Blueberries, he did that a lot since they got together with Nick. He had to admit that it didn't taste half that bad.

''So, son, you are playing for the other field, huh?" asked Aaron's father looking at his son.

''Yes, and before you ask, I only discovered it this week…" said Aaron, making his father raise an eyebrow.

''But you said you were husbands. If you only discovered it this week, how does that work?" said Aaron's father, making both Nick and Aaron a bit nervous.

''Well, father, turns out we seemed to be specialised in rushing things. And it's not a real marriage it's just The Howler's cliff one." Admitted Aaron.

''I have never thought you would be one to follow traditions son." Commented Harry seemingly surprised

''I don't, but it just felt like I needed to do this with Nick. He quickly became my everything, and I just felt I had to make this bond with him." Admitted Aaron while looking at his mate, who wrapped his tail around the wolf, which did not go unnoticed by Harry.

''You love him that much, do you?" asked his father.

''I love him more than anything else in this planet, father." Said Aaron confidently and seriously, while embracing the fox next to him. Mr. Wolford seemed to be taken aback by his son's sudden change in tone, but he just smiled. He was satisfied with his answer.

''In this case you have my blessings, for your mother… well this is one the reasons i searched you up." Admitted Mr. Wolford making the fox and the younger wolf look at him.

''I heard you got disowned from your family, and that was the last straw. After hearing that I threw all my fears and uncertainties out of the window, packed my things and came here as fast as I could." Said Harry looking down to the ground in shame. He knew what questions were about to come, and his son did not disappoint him.

''But why didn't you come sooner? You were missing for two decades, Everybody said that you got imprisoned after the Scout incident. What happened?" asked Aaron with a bit of plead in his tone. Nick upon hearing his tone change immediately went to work, and planted a soothing kiss on the underside of his muzzle, that got the desired reaction. Aaron smiled and visibly relaxed.

''I guess I don't have to tell you what happened in that house, right?" asked Harry. He expected Aaron to shook his head, but the fact that Nick did aswell surprised him a bit.

 _I guess he knows everything then._

''After that, I had to leave town. You have to understand that I wouldn't have loved anything more than to stay by your side, but I just couldn't take the guilt when I looked into your eyes and saw fear in them. I looked at my bloody clothes and knew that you feared _me_. I could not make you watch me getting arrested, I jus couldn't. So I left town and went to the your grandparents. I told them everything and they understood." Told Harry looking distressed and filled with shame.

''But we were regularly making visits to grandpa and grandma. How did you manage to go unnoticed?" Asked Aaron tilting his head in confusion.

''You probably don't know since you never found it, but they actually have a pretty spacious attic where I lived until I could afford to rent a house in the village."

''But Wolfie here wasn't afraid of you. He was a 9 year old pup, who saw his father being in a state he has never seen before. Aaron was just worried about you, not feared you. He feared whether you were okay or not…" cut in Nick. Harry seemed surprised and looked up at his son for confirmation. Aaron nodded.

''Well, nevertheless the guilt was too much. I did not intend to leave you or the whole family for that matter, but I could not look into any of your eyes anymore after what I have done. But year after year, i missed you guys more and more, and hearing you get disowned was the last drop in the glass." Told Harry. He thought that he was in for a fight, and that his son would be furious of him for abandoning the pack for two decades, but he seemed… Happy and relieved.

He saw Nick whispering something to his ear which made the Aaron snort and nod. Next thing Harry knew is that the fox sat in his son's lap, and Aaron put his muzzle on top of Nick's head. They were both smiling at him, which gave a funny feeling to the older fox.

''You did nothing wrong dad, I'm not pissed of you. I love you." Said Aaron and Nick at the same time, making Harry wide-eyed. He could not comprehend that his son was not mad at him at all. He did not care that the fox called him dad, he actually felt somehow good knowing that his son's husband did not want to persuade Aaron to reject Harry. And the aura they are having somehow makes the older Lupine happy.

 _They are so made for the other._

Harry wanted to rush over and hug his son and his son-in-law, but he was stopped by a loud creak coming from the front door. They became wary, thinking that someone might have broken inside Aaron's apartment. They stoop up silently and readied their bodies for a fight.

But when the mammal, or more like mammals showed themself, they all froze.


	23. The Howling Storm Is Almost Over

**So I'm gonna clear something out, so no one will get confused. In the First part, the lines in _italics_ are still in Sign language. In the second part, the _italic_ lines are the same I used everytime there was a phone call. I hope I don't have to say that the lines, that are not part of the dialogue, are still what the characters are thinking, and the _italic_ lines, that are in bold aswell, are part of a message conversation.**

 **Anyways, Merry Christmas to everyone!**

 **If you like the story leave a review and tell me what I should or shouldn't do. Requests are welcome too, I will see what I can do about them.**

* * *

Rufus and Hughes were silently driving in the baker wolf's car to Aaron's apartment. If you think about it, silence isn't a bad thing, since Hughes is mute so he can't speak, and deaf aswell, so whatever Rufus wanted to say would have found deaf ears, literally. Rufus was driving, so he couldn't signal anything, so the only 'talks' were Hughes signing a short question, for which Rufus either nodded or shook his head in disagreement. One of the times where silence was a normal thing.

They decided, that since they were almost a hundred percent sure that their mother would change her mind, and welcome Aaron back to the family, which meant that they could contact their brother again, they would pay him a surprise visit. They knew that technically they were breaking traditions, since Monica did not outright say that he would welcome Aaron back, thus he is, as wolves would call, a 'loner', but none of the Wolford children were a strict tradition follower, so the mere thought that their mother was thinking about it was enough for them to see their older brother again. And maybe meet his mate, the famous Nick Wilde and get a juicy autograph or something.

Rufus stopped his car at the parking lot of the apartment complex Aaron lived in and got out of the vehicle. They knew the street as the back of their paw. Since Aaron was their favourite sibling, they were regular visitors there. They were so common in this area, they even knew some of his neighbours.

'' _Do you think he's home?_ " asked Hughes while they walked upwards the stairs. Rufus thought about that.

'' _I don't know, but he should be. His shift ended an hour ago, so if he is not there, maybe at Nick's?_ " asked Rufus.

'' _In that case, we would need his address, which we don't have… do we?_ " asked Hughes, but when he saw his brother smiling slyly, he became uncertain.

'' _I don't, but I can ask their partner, Judy._ " Said Rufus while shaking his phone before his bewildered brother. Hughes seemed confused first upon hearing the name, but his face lighted up in excitement upon realizing who this Judy was.

'' _Judy?! THE Judy Hopps? You have her number? NO way!_ " said Hughes excitedly, even his signals looked more energized.

'' _What can I say, you can make friends easily, if the mammals regularly come to your bakery._ " Said Rufus while smirking. They finally got into the floor Aaron lived.

'' _And she gave you her number?_ " asked Hughes completely astonished.

'' _Well, after I told her that I would need it, so once they propose to each other, we could plan the wedding together, she became more insistent than I was._ " Bragged Rufus.

Hughes wanted to reply, but he noticed something strange.

'' _Brother… Why is Aaron's door wide open?_ " asked Hughes while losing his excitement and replaced it with worry. Rufus snapped his attention towards the door, and it really was open.

'' _Do you think someone broke in?_ " asked Rufus while they slowly and quietly closed the distance between the door and them.

'' _Well, if so, let's stop them._ " and with that they sneaked inside.

The apartment was dead quiet, but some light's were up.

'' _If there IS someone, they are pretty stupid. I mean, what robber switches on the lights?_ " said Hughes, looking inside the kitchen that had its lights on.

'' _Hey brother, can you smell that?_ " asked Rufus while rapidly sniffing the air. Hughes mirrored his brother.

'' _Let's see… There is a hint of Aaron, and his something I'm not gonna say._ " signaled Hughes, while blushing a bit. Aaron's arousal was still in the air somehow.

'' _Yeah, yeah, but that doesn't matter. Keep on sniffing._ " Urged Rufus. He was not fazed by it, since it meant that his brother and his idol were really mates and kept on being that.

Hughes rolled his eyes and resumed smelling the air.

'' _There is a bit of… Fox musk?_ " Said Hughes while tilting his head in confusion.

'' _Nick was here it seems, but that's not what I'm talking about. The third smell, still fresh._ " Said Rufus looking inside the bathroom. Hughes became thrilled upon hearing his other favourite celebrity, and the mere fact that he was walking on the same ground where the famous Nick Wilde was walking not long ago was really exciting.

He remembered that his brother told him to take a third snuffle, so he did so and his eyes widened.

'' _It can't be… He is in prison!_ " said Hughes. He would have shouted, if he wasn't mute.

'' _I know, but a fact is a fact. Hey, have you looked in the living room?_ " pointed out Rufus. Hughes shook his head, and they opened the door to the room in question slowly with a loud creak.

When they saw the mammals in the room, they froze. There was a pretty shocked Aaron sitting in one of his Sofas, who had a bit less shocked Nick in his lap, who probably did not realize how serious the situation was about to turn, and waved at them. And then there was their long-lost, though-to-be-rotting-in-prison father, sitting on the other side of the table, mirroring Aaron's face.

'' **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!** " shouted Rufus, anger slowly overtaking his face.

''Son, Rufus, please I can exp-'' tried to say Harry in a pleading tone, but he stopped when he saw his son glaring daggers at him.

'' **EXPLAIN? YOU BETTER HAVE DAMN GOOD ONE!** " basically screamed the younger Lupine.

''Please, son don't need to shout-"

'' **DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT!** " shouted Rufus, while pointing at Harry accusingly.

In the meantime Hughes was taking it much more better than his brother, unsurprisingly. It was either because Rufus was the most emotional out of the 6 children, or because Hughes was the calmest and most positive of them. Some even said that Hughes could not feel any negative emotion, which was yet to be contradicted. Hughes was really happy seeing his father, the last him and Rufus saw him was when the deaf wolf was basically newborn. Although it would be better if his brother stopped screaming his head off.

In embarrassment, he tried to search for anything that could distract him from the ticking bomb that Rufus was. His eyes landed on his oldest brother and Nick, still in each other's lap, who were just as embarrassed as he was. They noticed him watching them, and waved at him. Hughes waved back shyly; he could not believe that he was in the same room as Nick Wilde, and said fox was waving at him, of all mammals. He saw him trying to whisper something while Rufus and Harry were arguing, but of course he could not hear anything of it, and not because of the „background noise". He saw Aaron whispering something in the fox's ear, making his face light up in realization.

Next thing he knew, that the fox took out his phone, and started typing. To the younger lupine's surprise, his own phone buzzed when Nick stopped typing, signaling that he got a message. He took it out and his eyes widened in surprise; it was a text from an unknown number, but he had a feeling he knew this number all too well.

 **Unknown Number: _You must be Hughes, right?_**

Hughes became really confused, but texted back.

 **Hughes: _Yes, I am. How do you know my number?_**

 **Unknown Number: _I'm a fox of many talents, plus I'm basically sitting in your brothers lap who may or may not have told me._**

Hughes looked up, and saw his brother smile at him smugly. He just chuckled and shook his head in amusement. He quickly renamed the number to Nick and typed back.

 **Hughes: _That does sound like him. Anyway, could you tell me what they are saying?_**

He saw a bubble pop up, signaling that Nick was typing, but suddenly it stopped. He looked up and saw Aaron whispering something into Nick's ear, while trying to restrain a chuckle. Then when he stopped, Nick groaned and started facepalming himself.

Hughes just smiled. He probably forgot again, that he was deaf, so he started to question why does he have no clue. After 24 years, he got used to not hearing or saying anything, and even became amused when some mammals tried to communicate with him verbally, and not receiving any answer.

Suddenly he got another message.

 **Nick: _As amusing as you saying that something sounds like something, Flower here is pretty outraged that his father left him when he was 1, and haven't contacted them since. Harry in the mean time tries to calm him down, but he seems to be restraining himself from shouting aswell._**

Hughes looked up at his fuming brother and his nervous father and could imagine that Nick was right.

 **Nick: _Flower knows some pretty good profanity words. Does he swear a lot?_**

 **Hughes: _Well, he isn't, but since he is pretty sensible, and all this must be pretty hard on him, I think he has all the right to use them._**

 **Nick: _Well, calling someone a 'goddamned coward tailhole who should be burning in hell' is a bit amusing, but at the same time, too much._**

 **Hughes: _Rufus always had a way with words._**

They chuckled, pocketed their phones and waited for the arguing timber wolves to calm down.

* * *

~20 minutes later

But they didn't.

And Nick was pretty annoyed by the fact that they didn't.

 _It's time to intervene, before I rip my fur out._

''How could you do that? How? And why?" asked Rufus loudly. His voice started to fade from all the shouting.

''Son, I-''started Harry, but was interrupted by Nick.

'' **Could both of you be nice enough and finally shut up?!** " shouted Nick, making everyone in the room look at him in a surprised manner. Nick took a big sigh.

''Flower, your father left you guys, because he could not take the guilt of you seeing him as a murderer, and he even thought that you guys feared him or would fear him, which was a pretty stupid and wrong assumption. He did not mean any harm by it, he just felt like it would be better for everyone. Since then, he wanted to come back to you more and more as the years passed, and after hearing that Wolfie got kicked out of the family, he packed his stuff and did what he should have done at the beginning; came back. Now, could you focus on the fact that you can see your father again, instead of ripping his face of? Do you want to have him back, or make him run away?" said Nick pretty sternly and scoldingly. Aaron was actually pretty impressed by how he managed to shut both of them up in four sentences, and did not hesitate to reward him, by planting a big smooch on his head.

Rufus was pretty taken aback, but he could not argue with Nick. He always wanted his father back in his life, and now that he was actually here in front of him, the first thing he did was to shout at him. He realized that his sensitiveness got the better of him, and now all the anger was replaced by shame.

''You are right… Sorry dad for shouting at you, and I'm really happy to see you again." Sighed Rufus, looking down at the ground in shame. He felt a paw on his shoulder and looked up. It was Harry smiling down at him.

''It's okay son. You have all the right to be angry with me, I don't fault you. Could you give another chance to this stupid old wolf?" asked Harry in a fatherly tone. Rufus finally smiled.

''Yes dad, I would." After that, they hugged. The other three canines in the room sighed in relief. They were really happy that the screamfest was finally over.

After that, Harry hugged Hughes aswell, while Rufus sat down next to Nick and Aaron.

''It's good to finally have my pups back. How are the girls?" asked Harry when him and Hughes separated.

''They could not be better. A bit too excited, but they are great fun." Said Rufus, making his father snort. In the mean time, Aaron was signaling Hughes what the conversation was about.

''I heard those three grew up to be pretty insufferable if celebrities and boys were the topic." Commented Harry, while sitting back to his original place. Hughes sat down next to him.

''Yeah, there was this police officer, I think it was one of the Snarlofs, they were pretty crazy about him." Said Rufus, making Nick and Aaron snap their attention towards him.

''Snarlof? As of Richard Snarlof?" asked Aaron, while trying to continuously translate to his brother.

''Yeah, him, a fat cheetah by the name Benjamin and a pretty scary buffalo came over just today, to talk to mom about you." Told Rufus, making Aaron and Nick bewildered.

''The chief came over to talk about me?" asked Aaron. At this point he could not carry on signaling to Hughes, which Rufus caught wind off, and took up the task.

''Yeah, and surprisingly, they managed to get through her. She said she needed a day or two, but I think she is convinced. You will be back in the family soon Aaron!" exclaimed Rufus with a happy smile. Aaron's tail started to wag in joy. But soon the smile faded when he realized that he has to choose between becoming Aaron Wolford again or staying as Aaron Wilde, and he did not want to lose being a Wilde, it just felt so good calling himself something this deeply connected to his beloved fox.

He looked at Nick worriedly, who seemed to get what was the wolf's problem, and rolled his eyes.

''Come on Wolfie, the fact that you will be a Wolford again doesn't mean you have to leave the Wilde name, especially since you are my husband. You can be like Aaron Wilde Wolford or something." Reassured Nick. Aaron was relieved but before he could agree, Rufus cut in.

''You are married?!" said the thrilled and shocked looking Lupine. Now he was the one who could not continue signing to Hughes, so Aaron continued. Nick noticed how flawlessly they could change who translates and when.

''It's the Howler's Cliff one, Wolfie decided that we should marry on our first date." Replied Nick making his wolf raise and eyebrow.

''I didn't hear you complaining." Said Aaron, looking a bit hurt.

''I didn't, and still not. Although I got to give it to you, you surprised me, didn't think you would drop a bomb like this on me on a first date. But don't worry, It was the best night of my life. Calling you my husband quickly became one of my most important things." Admitted Nick, while he smiled genuinely towards his husband.

Aaron could not answer, he was just too happy. He knew that Nick wasn't one to often praise or admit stuff, much less doing it honestly, but seeing how calm he was while doing so towards Aaron, made him speechless and happy.

So he did what he always did when this beautiful fox managed to render him dumbstruck with his sweet words; kiss him. His happiness was amplified when he felt his fox not even hesitating or becoming tense upon his advancements, and kiss back. He could care less that half of his family was watching. After kissing in front of the chief, they were not afraid from showing anyone that they are brave enough to do things like this.

 _THUD_

They opened their eyes upon the sound and saw that Rufus fainted. They still did not part 'till that, but upon seeing the emotional wolf fainting for the third time since Nick met him, resulted in them bursting out laughing.

Hughes and Harry in the mean time were dreamy eyed. How could anyone look at these two negatively? They were just so good together, even Hughes, who usually was not into romantic stuff, had to say, that they are a pleasant sight to look at when they interact romantically with the other. Harry just felt his chest burst out of proudness, upon seeing how his oldest pup managed to find someone who was perfectly suited for him.

Although after seeing Rufus faint they moved their minds to him, but Aaron quickly rushed out and came back with glass of water. What he saw almost made him lose it again.

''Bushy tail, why are you booping my brother's nose?" asked Aaron while crossing his arms before his bandaged chest.

''Hey, it worked on Carrots, didn't it?" asked Nick, booping Rufus' nose one last time for good measures.

''Yeah, but that was a bunny kind of faint. Last time I checked Flower is not a bunny." Said Aaron while splashing his brother on the face with the water, making the younger wolf burst his eyes open.

''Wha- What happened?" asked Rufus looking around the room. Aaron raised and eyebrow at him. His brother always remembered why he fainted.

''You fainted when you saw Nick and Aaron kiss." Joined in Harry. After seeing how calm his son and Nick were when Rufus fainted, his worry faded.

''You kissed?! Oh god, and I don't remember it!" said Rufus in a panicked tone.

Their attention was changed, when they heard knocking on the table. They looked at the source, and saw a smug Hughes holding his phone in his paws, showing them its screen, that had a perfect picture of Aaron and Nick kissing. Hughes knew why Rufus looked panicked, only an idiot couldn't guess it. Being deaf gives you lot of time to train your skill of prediction and quick thinking, so you could guess who said what by the signs they give.

And Aaron knew all to well this skill of his, and since the deaf wolf started it, he will get back.

''Look Bushy tail, another picture of us kissing!" fake exclaimed Aaron horror all over his face, making Hughes confused. Nick did not know what his wolf was doing but nonetheless joined.

''Oh my god, you are right! Wonder if that will go viral." Said Nick, while feigning shock. Hughes only could see how their faces looked so scared and hurt, and could not hear the obvious sarcasm, that otherwise was thicker than sheep's wool, who didn't take a bath for months. He looked at his father and his brother for guidance, and found his answers. Harry and Rufus were holding their stomachs in laughter.

Needless to say that this was a way to annoy Hughes, but he had to give it to them, they fooled him greatly. With his positive mindset, he immediately filed it as a proof how well his brother and Nick worked together. The thought made him have a goofy smile again.

* * *

After it, they just made idle chat. Harry asked about their life and things that happened in Zootopia. Aaron told them about the hedgehog that rushed into the ZPD, and what happened after, he told them about the night of their date, and about Jessica aswell, making Rufus and Harry pretty pissed off, while Hughes just seemed worried. Anger was one of the emotions he has never tasted.

Soon Aaron's visitors had to leave. Rufus and Hughes were fearing that maybe their sisters finally noticed their absence, plus they had their own life to take care of. Harry on the other hand had to find a place to sleep, and he would not accept Aaron's offer of staying in the guest room, saying that he would not want to bother them and their 'activities'. Hearing it from Christine was bad enough, but after Harry teased them about that, they visibly changed colour to crimson.

It was night-time, and the apartment was quiet. They have already ate dinner made by Aaron. It was roasted salmon with salad which, as Nick phrased it, was 'a culinary extraordinaire' while he devoured the whole plate. Least to say that after a something like this, Aaron could not restrain himself, and upon seeing that his husband finished his meal, he rushed him down in a loving kiss and thanked him for his mere existence.

Nick was currently laying on their shared bed, chatting with some friends of his, who can help move some of his stuff to Wolfie's apartment. He knew how much the whole moving with him meant for his husband, and he wasn't about to miss those happy smiles that made his own stomach flutter. He liked the whole idea aswell, but decades of restraining your emotions made it pretty hard to be enthusiastic.

''Bushy tail you there?" suddenly he heard Wolfie's voice say. He looked up from his phone and saw Aaron standing there in noting but a towel around his waist and a damp fur, meaning that he had just taken a shower. Needless to say, Nick had to restrain himself not to have inappropriate thoughts of what would happen if he stood up and took that towel away.

''Yes, sorry, I was just chatting with some friends about moving some stuff there tomorrow." Said Nick, but it was more to himself than Wolfie. It was no joke that his arousal started to grow immensely, since even himself could smell it.

Upon hearing that, Wolfie visibly became happy. For animals with tails, happiness was one of the easier emotions to show, since their tails always went crazy; Aaron's basically ventilated, which meant that Nick could focus on something other than his almost naked husband.

''Someone is a little happy of the idea." Teased Nick with a smirk, while Aaron walked over and sat down on the bed.

''Well, it just means that I can see your beautiful face every part of the day." Complimented Aaron, but it was more of like a tease. Nick knew the wolf's game, but his body seemed to miss it, and started heating up.

''Hey, using your natural talents to fluster is not allowed, mister!" exclaimed Nick while he sat up next to his husband, who was continuously towelling his fur.

''What do you and Judy say in these situations? It's called a hustle, sweetheart?" mocked Aaron, making Nick roll his eyes and start laughing.

 _This wolf will be the death of me._

Although he stopped laughing when he noticed that Wolfie was not in the same mood as him. More so, he looked sad and worried, making the fox immediately shut his mouth and look at him questioningly.

''Wolfie, you alright?" asked Nick while putting a paw on his husband's shoulder. Aaron looked back at him with sad eyes.

''Yes, I was just thinking, whether the way we rush things is healthy, you know what I'm saying? I mean, I know that I don't have a problem with it, and you don't seem either, but I don't know if our relationship would stand on its toes if we rush into everything." Said Aaron looking down on the ground sorrowfully.

Nick could have been hurt, he could have shouted at him for doubting them, he could have scolded him for his stupidity, and he knew that. But he was Nick Wilde, a reformed ex-hustler, and he knew how uncertainties worked, so he understood why his poor was wolf saying stuff like these. But as I said, he was a hustler at one point, and uncertain mammals were his favourite victims, since it was the easiest to fool them. And Nick knew just the way to make his wolf see reason again.

So, he took the wolf's head in his paws and guided it to his chest, so Aaron's ear was exactly where Nick's heart was.

''Wolfie listen, what do you hear?" asked Nick seriously.

''Your heartbeat?" asked Aaron, not getting where his fox was getting at.

''Yes it is. How would you describe my heartbeat?"

''Well, it's calm… and soothing?" said Aaron now cluelessly.

''Exactly, now, say something nice to me" commanded Nick.

''Erm… Your eyes are really beautiful." Complimented honestly Aaron. Nick did not answer after that, but Aaron noticed how his heart started to beat faster after his compliment.

''Hear that? You told me a single compliment, and that was enough for me to get warm inside and my heart to beat furiously. Listen Wolfie, this is the biggest evidence, that you are not the only one in this relationship that is madly in love with the other. Now I'm not a professor of any kind, but the last I heard, that in order to have a healthy relationship between two mammals, they need to love the other without hesitation. I couldn't care less how fast we go, heck, I would propose you right here and there if I could, but I don't have a ring of any kind, so we will postpone that." after that, he raised the wolf's head to meet his eye level and looked deeply into his eyes.

''Don't worry Wolfie. Take our rushing not as something that could end everything sooner or later, but as something, that stands as a proof that we both were made for the other. I love you with all my heart, Aaron Wilde Wolford, never forget that." said Nick with a warm smile, making the wolf get misty eyed and speechless for the second time of the day.

 _Goddamnit, this amazing fox…_

He immediately toppled Nick to the bed, so Nick was laying down while Aaron held himself up with his arms above him and looked into his eyes. He really did not care that his towel somehow got discarded in the mean time, neither did Nick, who spread his legs so his wolf can have space for whatever he was about to do. Nick looked into Wolfie's eyes questioningly, and was surprised (or not surprised) to see two things there: Love and Lust

''Having a silver tongue is a nice thing to have, and I really enjoy listening to it, it's a shame I have to shut it down. Let's resume what my father managed to interrupt, you beautiful specimen of a fox." Growled Aaron, and with that they kissed hungrily.

They were both certain of how their state of body will change when they wake up tomorrow.

Firstly, they both will definitely be sore from down the waist.

Secondly, they will once again reek of the other's mark.

But did they care about it? No, not in the slightest.

* * *

Judy in the mean time was frantic. Well, she really was, but she had to play the cool and easy-going bunny to the painted dog **that decided to have a sleepover with her.**

When she heard the request of the canine, her heart almost jumped out of its place from excitement, she had to use all the restraint she had to not jump into the painted dog's arms and scream 'yes!'. She really hoped that he could not notice her excitement, but she knew that she was not being subtle.

Thanks for her and Nick's sleepover traditions, she could finally surprise Charlie by making him her speciality; Fried crickets with potato purée.

And she was not disappointed the slightest.

''Judy... this is absolutely amazing! How do you…" started saying Charlie after he took the first bite, but was waved off by Judy.

''When you have a predator coming over regularly, you tend to learn how to cook some predatory foods. Not gonna lie, at first I was hesitant to cook something that were alive once, but Nick managed to persuade me, and turned out, I have a skill to cook crickets." Admitted Judy with a self-satisfied smile. Charlie only half-listened, since he was swimming in the taste of the 5 star meal.

While he was enjoying her food, she had time to look over his attire. He wore something casual for a change, it was actually the first time she saw him other than his leather jacket and jeans. He had black sweatpants and a brown T-shirt with 'Yes, I'm rare' written on it, which Judy guessed was reference to his species' rarity, and it speaks to everyone who wonders what he is and how many of him are there in this city. She really liked this easy style of him, and as much as she loathed that particular piece of clothing, she had to admit that those sweatpants looked good on him.

 _Is there anything that doesn't look good on him though?_

When she saw Charlie finish his meal she excused herself to the bathroom to have a bath. Now the painted dog was basically alone in her apartment, and once again, his curious side got the better of him, and started looking over the apartment for anything interesting.

The first thing he noticed was how arranged and clean everything was. He tried to search for places with even a single layer of dust, but found none. The place looked like it was made for some kind of advertisement, everything looked so perfectly in place and spotless.

The next thing were the pictures and the plushes. He saw several pictures on the table and he noticed that they ranged between two kinds of picture; there were pictures of her and her family, which kind of surprised Charlie, since the family photo only contained only maybe two dozens of bunnies on it.

 _I thought she had more, didn't she?_

He will make sure to ask her about that later.

The rest of the pictures were basically of her and Nick in different situations. One especially caught his eye, when he saw Judy and Nick saluting towards the other with a proud look on their faces. They were in some kind of ceremony, which Charlie could easily recognize as the ZTA graduating ceremony and this must have been Nick's graduation around a year ago.

 _They look so proud… Little did they know how good they are going to be as a team._

Then there were the plushes on her bed. At least two dozens of bunny shaped plushes were occupying the furniture. Charlie looked at one and saw that it had the name 'Thompsen' on it. He remembered this name from the stories Judy told him about his clumsy brother. He looked at some other plushed and saw that they all had names on them.

 _Are these resemblances of her family members?...Does she miss home?_

He quickly filed it in the 'Ask about later' file, since he noticed something black peeking from under her blanket. He raised the blanket and found something that made him warm inside; the painted dog plush he gave him just this morning.

 _She… She stored it with the plushes of her family…_

He found himself getting totally wrapped up in the feeling of gratefulness and happiness. This meant more to him than anything he has ever received, and the fact that Judy thought of him just as important as her family was, managed to render the usually cool and calm Charlie at a loss of words.

 _Maybe I'm just overthinking it and it is just a mere coincidence, but… a little bit of naivety can't hurt, right?_

His train of thoughts were interrupted, when he heard his ringtone coming from the kitchen. He rushed to it and accepted the call without looking at the ID. He thought it was someone from work, since none of his friends or family members would call him, since he strictly told every one of them that today he will be off.

''Good morning, who is this?" asked Charlie, but received no answer. He looked at the screen checking whether the caller hung up or something and his eyes widened; he accepted a muzzletime request, and on the screen was a pretty shocked looking older doe and older buck.

'' _We would be Judy's parents and who are you?_ " asked the older doe. Charlie could not answer, only watch them dumbstruck. That's when he realized that it wasn't his phone he was holding, it was actually Judy's.

 _Since when do we have the same ringtone?! Oh god, I'm still talking to her parents, I should hung up quickly._

But as always, his most annoying trait, that got him into more trouble than he would like to admit, his giant curiosity did not let him end the call.

''Erm… Hi, I'm Charlie, the boss of your daughter." Said the painted dog nervously. He saw the older doe's eyes morph into one in deep thought, but the buck looked really clueless.

'' _Mind my rudeness, but what are you? I have never seen anything like you._ " Asked the buck, who was probably Judy's father, while tilting his head. Charlie heard this question more times than the amount of fur he has.

''I would be a painted dog. You probably never heard of the species, we are not exactly common." Said Charlie with a friendly smile, trying to hide his fangs, thinking that they might get uncomfortable upon the sight of them.

The buck was about to reply, but Charlie saw recognition and realization flash through Judy's mother's face.

'' _Wait, you are that nice painted dog Judy has talked to me about! Wow, you are really beautiful my dear._ " Complimented Judy's mother. Charlie was taken aback by it, but he filed it as a good point at her parents.

''Thank you Miss Hopps. Sorry for accepting the call, it seems your daughter forgot to notify me that she had the same ringtone as me.'' Commented Charlie, making her parents chuckle.

 _Okay, keep on going, they seem to like you._

'' _That is definitely unfortunate. Where is our Jude-the-Dude by the way?"_ asked the buck. Charlie almost snorted upon hearing the petname,

 _Jeez, she seemed to always have jokesters in her life._

''She is having a bath, do you want me to tell her that you called when she finishes?" said Charlie, looking much more comfortable with the situation.

 _If I want to get some chances with Judy, maybe persuading her parents first would be a good idea._

'' _Of course, but what are you doing in her place?_ " asked the buck while eyeing Charlie suspiciously.

 _And there goes the comfortability._

''Me? Oh, I'm just here on a sleepover. Don't worry though, not planning anything other than having some friendly time." Defended Charlie, although in reality, he planned more than just chatting with Judy.

'' _You better be!_ " scolded Mr. Hopps, but when he stole a glance at his wife, he immediately shut up and gulped. Charlie saw the killing glares the poor buck was being sent to.

'' _Stu, stop being so hard on poor Charlie dear, if he says he doesn't have any ulterior motive, then he doesn't need a lecture._ " Said Mrs. Hopps sternly. Charlie felt a bit bad knowing that it won't be true, but then he saw the older doe wink at him, and making a thumbs up kind of gesture towards him.

 _Wait, what?_

'' _You are right hon. I'm sorry son, it's just being a father and what not, I hope you understand._ " Sighed the older buck, making Charlie relieved but still a bit taken aback by what Mrs. Hopps was onto.

'' _It's alright sir, you are just protecting your daughter. Understandable._ " Agreed Charlie, although he was not totally honest. He knew that there really was some stronger psychological bond between father and daughter, but why, he never understood.

But his slight dishonesty was rewarded by a grateful smile from the buck and an appreciative nod from Bonnie.

'' _Anyways, it was really nice to meet you Charlie, take care of my daughter, and if you want, you can come visit to Bunnyburrow when Judy and the boys come down._ " Offered Mrs. Hopps, making her husband look at him incredulously.

Charlie on the other hand actually felt good upon hearing the request.

 _Mrs. Hopps seems to be so much more open. Yet another thing goes into the 'Ask Later' file._

''I mean, sure, that actually sounds fun. Will see what I can do, but as of now, I'm the chief since the actual one went on a vacation, and until he comes back, I am tied here. After it though, I can make sure to have some free days, and as the boss of your daughter and her partners, one little word from me, and they are out aswell." Reassured Charlie with a wink.

'' _You could do that?! Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you son!_ " exclaimed Mr. Hopps, forgetting about the fact that he will have to house now not two, but three predators at his home. Seeing her daughter overshadowed everything.

''You are welcome. Now, I should hang up, since I heard the water from the bathroom stop. Call back 5 minutes later, and your daughter will accept it." Said the painted dog while waving at them.

'' _Okay, thank you. Good bye._ " And with that they hung up.

Charlie heard the bathroom door open and with a sly smile, started walking towards it with Judy's phone in his paws. He met her halfway in the main corridor that connected almost all the rooms to the front door. Judy looked at him questioningly, since she did not know what to think of that very Nickish smile on his face.

Then the next thing she knew, is that her phone was given to her paws, and Charlie was leaning to his ear.

''You should have told me that we have the same ringtone. By the way your parents are nice, although your mother seems to be more open." And with a chuckle, he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Judy could just watch him mouth agape.


	24. In Front of a Million Howlers

_~Bunnyburrow_

 _''_ _You are welcome. Now, I should hang up, since I heard the water from the bathroom stop. Call back 5 minutes later, and your daughter will accept it."_ Said Charlie's voice through the phone.

''Okay, thank you. Good bye." And with that Bonnie pressed the end button.

A short, comfortable silence filled the room, while Bonnie and Stu tried to process what just happened. They originally wanted to talk to Judy about her litter mates getting married, and maybe encourage her to at least try to find someone, but the last thing they expected is to see the boss of their daughter accept the call, much less hold it and actually talk to them.

They were in the master living room, where usually the life of the Hopps Clan happened. It was always the noisiest, the most narrow room, since this living room connected all sides of the Hopps family house, so if somebody wanted to go from point A to point B, they had to make a trip to this living room. It wasn't an architectural masterpiece, but this was how the Hopps lived for generations, and overtime you get used to it.

''He seemed nice." Stated Stu bluntly looking at his wife.

''Well, nice and beautiful. Have you seen that symbol next to his right ear? It was like a star in three different colours. He even had round ears like us bunnies." Noted Bonnie, making Stu snort.

''Yeah, fella was really colorful, I'll give him that. But his species is confusing, have you ever seen this 'painted dog' or what before?" asked Stu looking at Bonnie for guidance.

''No, I haven't, Judy gave me a decent description about them though, and now we both saw it first hand." Explained Bonnie.

''I guess you are right… By the way Hon, are you sure about that? Inviting predators to our home?" asked Stu warily. It was his last try to talk her wife out of this, since he knew that she had boundaries aswell.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

''I'm totally sure about that. I would like to meet the mammals who keep our Judy safe in the big city, and at least thank them. It's what hospitality about." Told Bonnie, sending an unamused and harsh glare to her husband.

Stu just nodded and accepted defeat.

''Now, it's no time to talk about that, we have to speak to Judy." Said Bonnie changing to a warm smile. She didn't want to make her husband feel like a loser, or that he had no power of any kind, but he had to learn, that predators are not dangerous, and if what she experienced in their last visit when she met with Nick and Aaron are anything to go by, she was more worried whether her children will hurt them. Experiencing the legendary Hopps Kerfluffle for the first time did cause some mental problems to some of their visitors.

Stu just nodded and they dialed Judy's number again. When Judy accepted the call, she of course inquired of what happened between her parents and Charlie, but they reassured her, that Charlie was really nice, and they explained why it was him who answered the first call, making Judy groan.

After that, they explained why was Stu present in the call. It was pretty unusual, and Bonnie usually notified Judy if their father will be present at their next 'mother-daugher session'. They explained to her, that her littermates, Jamison, Jackson, Jim, Jill, Johnny, Jordy and Justinia are all getting married to does/bucks from different families, and they told her that she should at least _try_ to date some bucks. Well, it was Stu who said 'bucks' but Bonnie winked and shook her head, signaling that it does not have to be a bunny, since she already knew who her daughter was onto. Judy of course did not miss this sign and smiled appreciatively at her mother. It felt nice, that one of your parents are supportive of your odd decision.

After they notified Judy about all that, and of course the usual reassuring her parents, that she will find someone ended, they made idle talk about Judy's day, the farm life and other events inside the family. It was refreshing for Judy that after everything that went down these last days, something stayed the same and it was their parents and their usual half an hour.

After they hung up, Stu and Bonnie went to their respective business; Stu was checking up on some daughters of his that had their boyfriend over, to make sure that nobody gets frisky in his house, while Bonnie was on her own little mission.

She stepped into the kitchen and turned the lights on. It was night, and the kitchen/cafeteria part of the house was usually empty. The only souls coming here are some kits trying to sneak some late night snacks into their rooms, but now it wasn't the case.

Bonnie looked around making sure that no one was near, and stepped next to the counter. She opened one of the drawers that only she had a key for, and took out some weird smelling ingredients, that are not suited for a bunny home; crickets.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Bonnie secretly decided that she would learn how to cook a good meal for predators as well. She wanted Nick, Aaron and now Charlie to feel welcome here, not constantly looking around, fearing that some bunnies will jump on them with a pitchfork. She knew that her daughter could cook fried crickets well, she heard it from Aaron in her very secret phone conversations with the Lupine, but she would be expecting visitors, and she will be damned before she let Judy cook for them. It was **her** visitors, and she will show them how a mother does these things.

She is not gonna lie, the smell of bugs are kind of making her uncomfortable, but it evaporates when cooked/fried. Bonnie secretly sneaked her and Stu's phone out aswell, and after her daughter showed her how to use private mode on the web browser, so Stu won't discover her little secret, she searched up many websites containing recipes/tips/tricks to predatory food. Of course, first, she needed to understand why they needed bugs and other stuff as a meal and why couldn't they eat salads and stuff, but least to say, that she was more than convinced after she read that those food contained protein, and without that, poor predators would die, or at least suffer from diseases.

She did not want to cause her visitors any of that, so she took up a determined face, and put the crickets into the frying pan with some spices on top and begun practicing.

 _My daughter might be able to cook this well, but they haven't tried a mother's meal yet._

* * *

 _~Back in Judy's apartment_

''Nice mammals." Commented Charlie after he saw Judy finish her call with her parents. He was leaning on the door frame of her living room while Judy was sitting on her sofa.

''They are… you seriously talked to them?" asked Judy looking at the painted dog with disbelief in her voice.

''Well, some _bunny_ forgot to mention they liked Guns'N'Rodents aswell, and she actually had 'November Tame' as her ringtone." Retorted Charlie, making Judy roll her eyes.

''Just so you know, I won't punch you for that remark, since you seem to have a good taste in music." Commented Judy while crossing her arms before her chest.

''Oh, and not because I'm your boss, and hitting your boss might get you into trouble?" replied Charlie sarcastically making Judy snort.

''Pfft, yeah. We are not at work now, and as Bogo said, outside of work, we are all civilians. By the way, shouldn't you be at the Precinct now since you are the chief? You must have lots of work." asked Judy while tilting her head in confusion. Charlie's smile grew.

''Well, I should, but there are almost no crime in this city, since a particular very determined team of mine managed to basically scare most of the bad guys off. Even that weasel, by the name… I think it was Duke or something, so yeah, he stopped committing any crime and was actually seen trying to get an honest job." Explained Charlie making Judy look at him incredulously.

''We did?! And I have never thought i would hear the words 'Duke' and 'honest job' in the same sentence." Replied Judy, making the painted dog chuckle.

''That you did. By the way I have a surprise for you, follow me." Said Charlie while he pushed himself away from the door frame.

''A surprise?" asked Judy while standing up and following Charlie to where ever he wanted to go.

''Yeah, I hope you will like it." Said Charlie mysteriously

They walked to the door of her bathroom. Judy could hear a faint sound of…

 _Jazz Music?_

Charlie then turned around and signaled Judy to open the door. She was really confused and curious of what the painted dog did with the bathroom. She opened the door and could only watch the place with her jaw hitting the floor.

Her bathroom became one of the most cliché, albeit the most romantic places she has ever seen. The light was off, but she could see everything, since lit candles on different places gave a dim lighting to the room. There was her stereo, that emitted the Jazz music she heard, and she saw it being connected to Charlie's phone. She saw her bathtub filled with water, and all around it were rose petals, even some swimming in the water.

It was an incredible sight. Judy felt warmth spread through her.

''You like it?" she heard Charlie ask behind her.

''Y-you did that? W-when?" stuttered Judy while slowly turning around and looking at the smug looking painted dog.

''Well, you talked to your parents for a long time. I just did something I thought you needed." Shrugged Charlie nonchalantly, but he was not ready for the grey bullet that toppled him in a hug.

''Youareamazingyouareamazingyouareamazing" mumbled Judy into the still smug painted dog's neck, now sitting on the ground of the bathroom floor. Charlie chuckled and hugged the doe back, who were not even half his size. It looked quite funny.

''Thanks for the high praise, but I think we should like… get in?" asked Charlie in a tone that Judy could not decide whether it was suggestive or shy. Nevertheless she blushed.

''Should we then take off our…" said Judy shyly while averting her gaze from the painted dog. Charlie was amused by her innocence but he quickly reassured her. He wanted it to be relaxing, not completely flustering.

''No, I was not planning on doing that. Do you have your swimsuit here?" asked Charlie while pointing at his own prepared swimsuit folded on top of Judy's dishwasher.

''Erm, y-yes. Let me get that quickly." Said Judy while rushing out quickly. She was still furiously blushing, since the picture of a naked Charlie was still inside her head.

They quickly changed to their swimwear in different rooms. Judy wore a yellow bikini that had a little sunflower on the side with matching bras, while Charlie wore purple a swimtrunk. When they saw each other they forgot to breath for a second.

Charlie thought that Judy was beautiful on a basic level, but seeing her in this swimsuit, even the ever-cool painted dog felt like salivating. He could finally see her curved body, her strong legs and her well-toned muscles, that otherwise were hidden under a police uniform, or her regular clothes. He could see that the doe had white fur starting from her chest and ending at her stomach. Least to say that he had to cross his legs not to show the most obvious sign of what he thought about Judy in this attire.

Judy on the other paw could only ogle the painted dog's bare chest. It was better than anything she has ever imagined; Not only did he have one of the sexiest body she has ever seen (the faint but visible 6-pack helped too), she could see more of the patterns and forms that his three colour made, and she noticed something very amusing. While Charlie had some totally random fur patterns on his head, legs and arms, his upper body was different, because it was symmetrical. He had two beige lines forming lightning shapes on both his sides, his brown colour formed something that could be taken as a tree and the black had formed a sinuous line circle around it.

Needless to say, they stood there for a good 5 minutes, frozen, looking over the other's body, and saving it into their memory.

It was Charlie who broke the silence.

''Judy… You are beautiful." Breathed Charlie after making sure that he saved every detail of her into his mind.

Judy shook himself and shyly giggled.

''You are one to talk." Complimented Judy while she walked towards the tub.

''After you." Urged Charlie politely while holding his arm out for Judy. She took it and stepped in the warm water slowly.

She slowly sat down, already feeling her muscles relax from the perfectly warm water. She marvelled on the whole influence this gesture of Charlie had on her. She tried to lay back and relax, but when she did so, she noticed that her bathtub was warm and soft, and had two arms, which circled around her, hugging him to the main source of the warmth. She quickly realized that while she was enjoying the water, Charlie sneaked in with her and sat down behind her, waiting for her to lay back. She looked up and saw Charlie, looking down at her with a warm smile, making Judy melt.

 _Okay scratch everything I have said before, He is definitely the most handsome male that could live in this planet. Period._

Without saying anything, Charlie ended hugging Judy, put his paws on her shoulder, and started massaging it, making Judy moan a bit.

''Wow, you are really tense Judy. Do you ever relax?" asked the painted dog in a soothing voice.

''Well… I always focus on work and AH-yeah that spot, Ohmygooosh…" started telling Judy but Charlie seemed to find a very stressed spot of hers. Charlie chuckled when he felt the muscle visibly relax.

''You always focus on work, aaaand…?"

''Well… I don't really have time to relax, I'm a bunny after all, energized is our most common trait." Explained Judy with her eyes closed. The combination of the warm water, the soothing jazz music and Charlie's soft and gentle paws that seem to be finding all the right spots managed to make Judy feel like she is as heavy as a feather.

''You should start doing that, it's not healthy." Recommended Charlie. Judy could just nod and lay back on his chest and listen to his heart beat.

Charlie could not remove his eyes from her beautiful face, that shined in euphoria. If he wasn't in love before, now he was sure he is. This bunny, who barely manages to reach up to his chest with her ears, managed to steal his heart from it's place. Now he just needed the right moment to finalize it, and he could confidently call Judy his love before her.

''What are thinking on that handsome head of yours?" Suddenly asked Judy, making the painted dog shake his head and realize that he kind of zoned out.

''Nothing really, I was just wondering how could one mammal be so beautiful." Replied Charlie accompanied by a wink. Judy could only smile appreciatively and blush a bit. She rarely got compliments from anyone, and most of them were connected to her determination or work. Charlie embraced Judy and put his snout between her ears, closed his eyes and sighed in contentment.

She suddenly remembered something she had to ask from him.

''Hey Charlie…" whispered Judy. The painted dog in question opened one of his eyes and looked down at the bunny.

''Yes, Judy?"

''I know it's a sudden question, but would you come with me and the boys to that talk show Gazelle hosts?" asked Judy nervously, making Charlie open both his eyes and look at her incredulously.

''You mean 'Gazelle's Stars'?" inquired Charlie with disbelief in his voice.

''Yeah, she invited us to it, and I kind of got starstruck, and maaaybe accepted it." Said Judy guilt all over her face.

''And why did she invite you?" asked the bewildered painted dog, having no idea whatsoever

''Well… she kind of wanted to ask us about our relationship…" admitted Judy honestly. Charlie's interest was awaken.

''How did she get wind of that we are dating?" asked Charlie, totally clueless and a bit wary.

''Well, some mammals kind of… captured us looking like a couple on the festival, and uploaded it onto the internet." Admitted Judy, while averting her gaze from the bewildered painted dog.

Charlie was in one of those 'what the hell' kind of moments. As the calm mammal he is, he wasn't taken aback that badly by this sudden revelation, but it nonetheless surprised him.

 _Which means that now probably half of Zootopia knows about me and Judy…_

''And she wants me to go aswell?" asked Charlie, clearly not liking the whole idea.

''Well, not exactly, but it wouldn't be fair towards you, if it were only me who explained… well 'us'. I just thought you needed to be here." Said Judy looking down at the water in shame. She started to feel bad for trying to drag Charlie into this.

Although the painted dog was starting to change his mind. He could have asked her to back down from this as a whole, but he knew how much she adored the singer, and chatting with her would be a dream come true for her. He wasn't afraid what would others think about them, and if that were the only thing between him and going to that show, he would have shrugged and said 'why not?', but it wasn't the case. He didn't think that they should make this whole thing between them this big, but he knew that with that photo on the internet, mammals had questions, and it would be nice to tell everyone at once, instead of answering everyone they meet individually.

''Do you really want to go?" asked Charlie. If she wanted to go, then he will too, consequences be damned. He couldn't let her do this alone.

''Well… It wouldn't be that bad, having some chat with Gazelle, answering the questions of her and the public. Oh, and don't worry, she reassured us that there won't be anything overly personal, and we would see all her questions _way_ before the show so we would have time to prepare." Informed Judy. Charlie thought about that, and if they could really prepare for it, then there was nothing really wrong with it besides that he did not like talking about it in front of millions. Their relationship was widely known now, mammals had questions, and he could meet his love's idol first hand and see whether this pop singer is a genuine mammal or just one of those greedy stars, running after money.

''If that's the case, then sure, I don't see anything wrong with it." Agreed Charlie. He knew that this decision was worth when he saw Judy's eyes light up in excitement.

''Thank you!" exclaimed Judy and hugged the painted dog. Charlie just smiled satisfied.

 _Yep, worth it._

* * *

After it, they spent another 20 minutes or so in the bath chatting and just generally enjoying the others presence and the contact that the closeness brought. Charlie resumed his massaging, getting to other places on her body, but being careful not to get frisky. As much as his male being wanted more, he restrained himself. This sleepover was about romance, and getting close to each other.

Judy, when they decided to end this romantic session, told Charlie that her limbs were so relaxed that she couldn't move. Charlie chuckled and lifted the bunny from the now a bit cold water. He even toweled her fur, while she was giggling whenever Charlie intentionally tickled her.

He brought Judy over to her bed, and laid her down. She immediately hugged her blanket tightly, still shivering from the contact of the air after being lifted out from the water. Charlie went over to the backpack he brought over, and took out a sleeping bag. He was about to place it down when he felt a grey paw on his arm. He looked at Judy questioningly, who was looking at him with pleading eyes, making his heart melt.

''Please, sleep next to me…" said Judy with the best puppy eyes she could muster.

''A-Are you sure about that?" stuttered Charlie, being taken aback from the sudden request.

Judy nodded and made space for Charlie to comfortably lay down. The painted dog hesitated, but nonetheless complied. He felt Judy immediately hugging him, and he found his doubts and uncertainties disappear and he hugged her back, snout resting on her head, spooning her with his own tail. His tail wasn't as fluffy as Nick's, nor was it as big as Aaron's, but for Judy, it was the best, because it was Charlie's.

''Good night, Judy."

''Good night, Charlie."

* * *

 _~2 days later, the ZNN Headquarters_

Nick, Aaron, Judy and Charlie were currently sitting in a waiting room, reserved for the the participants for a little talk in 'Gazelle's Stars', hosted by not surprisingly, the singer Gazelle.

After the night, both couples got a phone call and an e-mail from Gazelle, where they were notified to when and where they should go, what they should wear, what should they expect. She e-mailed the questions to them while they talked. All four of them decided that the questions were fair, even the ones selected from the public were not that bad, it were pretty general questions.

After they clocked out from yet another exciting patrol day (Judy was not complaining now for the lack of cases, she was just too damn excited), they decided to meet up at Judy's flat for some practicing. The only problem was that Charlie, as the chief, needed to stay at the precinct for an hour or so to finish reading all the reports from the officers, and sign them to the records.

Although the whole practicing quickly turned to a huge teasing fest, where Nick and Aaron decided to ask their own, very personal and suggestive questions from Charlie and Judy, but they got them back when it was their turn. By the end, even Charlie was holding his stomach in laughter; there was no amount of coolness against that. They were all crimson shaded from the questions, but they had a great time. They decided, that whatever happens on that show, all of them will have a great time.

Now, it was the next day, they already clocked out, Charlie managed to stuff this talk show into his schedule, so they were sitting in the waiting room of the show, around a circle shaped table, and were chatting audibly. They could do it, since it seemed that Gazelle planned that they will be the shows only participants today. Charlie just mentioned them their little romantic bath.

''Chocolate pudding, I didn't think you would be the romantic type." Teased Aaron. After a week or so with Nick, he started to enjoy this behaviour, more so when Nick sent him an impressed glance.

''Why, what did you think I was like?" asked Charlie with a little fake hurt in his voice, but nonetheless smiled. He can get used to this atmosphere, and the teasing wasn't that bad. If he were honest, he actually enjoyed it a bit, but he had learnt that if he admitted it, they would make sure that he won't enjoy it anymore.

''Well, I always imagined you as the kind of cool mammal, who always played hard-to-get and waited for women to come to him." Replied Nick while gesticulating. Charlie chuckled a good at that.

''Look who's talking Bushy tail, I thought **you** were supposed to be Mr. Nothing-bothers-me-oh-I-just-hustled-you-by-the-way." Retorted Aaron sarcastically while petting his husband's hand. Nick rolled his eyes and sent him a playful glare. At first it was annoying, but now he kind of enjoyed this gesture of his wolf.

Charlie in the mean time noticed how quiet Judy was. He looked at her and saw her in what could be described as a very nervous pose; she was constantly fidgeting with her left ear while looking down at the ground and was sweating a bit.

''Hey, Judy, you okay?" asked Charlie while putting his paw on her shoulder. Judy shook herself and nervously chuckled.

''Yeah, I am, totally… definitely not freaked out by the fact that I'm going to talk to Gazelle within minutes." Replied Judy with a shaky voice.

''Whiskers, you already talked to her, remember? In the plaza a few days back?" reminded Nick with a raised eyebrow.

''Yeah, but that was just the four of us. Now it's gonna be five of us chatting _in front of millions_! That's entirely different." Exclaimed Judy.

''How so? You will have your Prince in shining armor right next to you and you can just ignore the rest of the room and the cameras." Reassured Nick. Charlie rolled his eyes upon hearing the remark but didn't say anything.

''It's gonna be hard with these antennas." Said Judy while pointing at her droopy ears.

''Well, try to focus Judy. Imagine this whole situation as a… as an Investigation! Where the main lead is Gazelle and her questions, while the audience and the cameras are useless towards the case, thus you don't need them." cut in Aaron. Judy didn't say anything just nodded and took a deep breath.

 _Aaron is right, it's a case, and I can't let useless leads distract me from finding the culprit. You can do this Judy._

Suddenly they heard a bored voice coming from the intercom.

 _''_ _Okay, okay, everyone, the show is about to begin in 10 seconds, cameras get ready, Microphones steady, guests shut their mouths and prepare to be called in!"_ said the voice.

''Damnit, I thought he was gonna rhyme the last part. It would have been cool." Commented Nick, making the others roll their eyes.

Suddenly the huge plasma TV that were standing there in the room with a black screen, turned on and Gazelle's Stars' intro could be seen. All four mammals were watching the screen, some calmly, some more excitedly than others. Then came the sound of the usual deep voice presenter, that was music to everybody's ears.

'' _The owner of several musical awards, the writer and the performer of famous songs like 'Hooves don't lie' and 'Try everything', some call her the angel with horns, sweet and honest, beautiful butterfly, and so on. Everyone, welcome our host for tonight, Gazelle!"_ said the voice in a very ecstatic and charming tone.

After that, the singer walked in, and even Nick and Aaron couldn't deny the fact that she looked stunning. Her dress was a typical secretary dress that reached her ankles, but didn't show much. She wore a diamond necklace and earrings, and a huge friendly smile on her face.

'' _Good afternoon, Zootopia!"_ shouted the singer to the cameras and the audience.

''It is actually pretty strange to hear it coming from the TV and from behind the door." Commented Charlie, making the other three mammals nod in agreement.

After the huge applause that the singer got, she sat down in her usual chair where she asked her guests.

'' _Today's show is going to be special, because I invited four mammals, that I had the luck to meet in real life, and let me tell you, they are just the sweetest."_ Complimented the singer, making the audience gasp.

Judy, Nick and Aaron suddenly looked at Charlie questioningly.

''Chocolate cake? You met her?" asked Nick. Charlie just smiled.

''It was yesterday, she actually came to the precinct to invite me personally." Shrugged Charlie.

''And Benji didn't demolish the building with his scream?" asked Judy in disbelief.

''No, he just froze up and fainted." Chuckled Charlie nonchalantly, getting a round of amused snorts and giggles from his companions.

Suddenly a beaver in headphones came in from the other side of the room.

''Guys, get ready, you should be coming next." Then with the speed he came in, he left.

''Well guys, it seems that it's showtime." Said Nick while standing up from his chair.

* * *

 _~Bunnyburrow_

''Mama! Papa!" said numerous pretty high-pitched voices from the living room where there were dozens of bunnies from all age groups gathered to watch their favourite show, Gazelle's Stars. When they heard that their big sister will be in the next show, they immediately started calling their parents, who dismissed everything they were doing and ran into the room.

''What's going on? Is everybody okay?!" shouted Stu in panic while looking around to see any injured bunnies.

''Nothing happened dad, it's just Judy being on TV." Said Bethany, one of the oldest daughters of Stu and Bonnie. Speaking of them, they sighed in relief, knowing that nobody got into trouble.

''Well, we can't miss Jude-the-Dude being on TV, can we children?" asked Stu while he sat down on the middle of the sofa, making place to his wife. His answer was a round of giggling upon hearing their sister's stupid nickname. After they calmed down, every eye was looking at the screen.

* * *

 _~Christine's house_

The older Vulpine in the meantime was very, **very** bored. She had nothing to do, so she decided to aimlessly switch between channels on her Tv to see if there is anything interesting.

Suddenly her phone rang, signaling that she had a message. She took in in her paw and saw it was from Monica.

 **Monica:** ** _Watch Gazelle's Stars on ZNN. You won't regret it._**

Christine was confused. She kind of did not trust Monica after what she had done, and was purposefully avoiding her to show that she did not want anything to do with her until she changed her mind. But curiosity got the better of her.

 _It's not like it can hurt me. Maybe it is something interesting._

So with the same boredom, she change the channel to ZNN, and indeed, the singer show was ongoing.

 _Let's see what this stupid wolf wants to show me._

* * *

 _~Precinct 1_

Benjamin Clawhauser was currently welcoming the night shift into the precinct. He still had at least an hour until his shift ends, not like he wanted it. Being the receptionist is actually his favourite work, and he enjoys meeting with other mammals and spreading the word of his favourite singer. Field work was too much exercise, and he couldn't watch videos and listen to music while doing that.

He noticed the white timber-wolf, Richard Snarlof in his regular clothes coming towards his desk. They exchanged friendly waves.

''Hey Richie, are you clocking out?" asked the cheetah, getting ready to work on his computer. He was the one, where every employee of the ZPD had to report if they were leaving, and the cheetah had to write it down to the records, so if someone wanted to check when an officer left the building, it was always in the system.

''Yes, I should, thanks Claws. By the way, shouldn't you be watching the show you were always watching at this time? The one with Gazelle?" asked Richard with a raised eyebrow. Benji's eyes widened in panic.

''OH GOD YOU ARE RIGHT! And it's the most important episode." Rapidly mumbled the cheetah in a panicked tone while quickly clocking the wolf out and preparing his phone to watch the live broadcast.

''Most important episode? Do I want to know why?" asked Richard in curiosity.

''You don't know?! Asked the cheetah incredulously.

''Know… what exactly?" inquired Richard while tilting his head.

''Judy, Nick, Aaron and Chief Pictus are her guests tonight!" exclaimed the cheetah, panic instantly fading from his face when the broadcast on his phone started.

''Oh, are they? In that case, can I watch too?" asked Richard, but Clawhauser was already lost in the show on his phone. He just shrugged, went behind the desk and set next to the cheetah, watching his friends and boss getting interrogated by the pop star.

 _~The Show_

''Now enough from talking about them, I know that all of you can't wait to meet these mammals. I present to you one of the, if not the most charming and wonderful fox in all of Zootopia, Nick Wilde and his just as sweet and handsome husband, Aaron Wilde, accompanied by Zootopia's determined bunny cop that showed us that size really doesn't matter, Judy Hopps and her not-so-secret love, the Deputy Chief of the police, Charles Pictus!" presented Gazelle while standing up to meet the incoming for mammals for a hug. The audience was loudly clapping and cheering. At this point, almost everyone knew about these four.

After the welcomes ended, Gazelle sat back to her chair while the four sat down on the sofa facing the singer. Judy was seemingly nervous, but Aaron's advice calmed her down a bit, and the closeness of Charlie did wonders.

''Welcome guys, it's nice to meet you again. So let's jump into it, I would start with you, Nick and Aaron, since it was you that started all of this." Said Gazelle while looking at the canines in question.

''Shoot." Said Nick while forming two guns with his fingers and aiming at her.

''So, Nick, as we all know, after you and Judy managed to prove to everyone that a fox and a bunny can work together efficiently, some speculated that there might be more between you then simple friendship and partnership, thus the Wildehopps ship was born. But then, suddenly a picture got uploaded to the internet, and some mammals started to question Wildehopps, and moved their attention to this mysterious wolf police officer that no one knew about." Said Gazelle to the fox, and a bit to the audience. The fox and the wolf looked at each other knowingly. They both knew which picture it was, and couldn't wait to tell everyone the story.

Or so they thought they knew which one it was, because when they stole a glance at the wall next to them, where the mentioned pictures/videos/newspaper articles were shown usually, they saw a different picture. It was the one, where Aaron saved the unconscious Nick and Judy from the drug lab they busted. Even Judy and Charles was looking at the wall in confusion.

''So, what is the story behind this photo?" asked Gazelle, snapping out the four from their confusion.

''Oh well, actually, even we didn't know that this photo even existed. You look good on it Wolfie. So manly and protective." Commented Nick while nudging the wolf.

''Thanks for the praise, sleeping beauty." Retorted Aaron while he wrapped his tail around Nick. He still remembered how he felt upon seeing his husband getting almost strangled to death.

''So anyway, before I tell you anything, I will let you know that there will be some details that I can't say, since police secrecy and regulations forbid it. Understood?" said Nick looking at Gazelle and the audience. When he saw some of the mammals and Gazelle nod, he took a deep breath, because this story will need plenty.

''So this picture… well, I remember that we got a call that there were strange sounds coming from a flat somewhere in Downtown. We tried to get in, but no one answered the door, although this little bunny next to me said that she could hear breathing and a heartbeat inside the flat, so we opened the door with force, and was immediately jumped on by a drugged lynx or something. He had this yellow dust on his nose, so he was totally reckless and high. He managed to tranquillize us, and it was enough for us to be unable to fight back. With my last bit of consciousness, I saw the lynx trying to strangle both me and Judy. The next thing I remembered that I woke up, feeling warm and safe, and around me were a wolf on full protective mode, defending me from everything. It was a good surprise, and just for that I pretended to sleep so I can feel my wolf around me." Told Nick while resting his head on Aaron's shoulder, who hugged the fox to his side and planted a kiss on his forehead, making the audience cheer again.

Gazelle just smiled knowingly.

''Interesting story. Aaron, can you tell us what happened while Nick and Judy were knocked out?" asked the gazelle, changing her focus to the wolf.

''Well, the lynx did not count in the possibility that there might be more than two officers coming, so when I saw Nick and Judy pinned to the wall, paws around their necks, I felt this protective urge rush through my body, and immediately knocked him out. He was lucky I was able to stay sane, because after what he did to Nick and Judy, I felt like actually hurting him." Said Aaron, getting a round a claps from the audience, even from the singer.

Next thing he knew, that he found a very fluffy tail circle around him, leaving its tip in his lap. He knew what Nick wanted him to do and started grooming it, making the fox next to him purr a bit. The audience aww-ed in unison.

''So this was probably the picture when I heard the police and the ambulance arrive, so I brought them down from the flat, so they could immediately get examined for injuries." ended Aaron, getting an other round of cheers from the audience.

''You are really a hero. Now this picture was just the beginning, there was this other one that really got the debates going on different platforms." Said Gazelle while the picture changed to the much more familiar one with Aaron and Nick kissing while Judy was in the background. The four mammals looked at each other knowingly. They had different opinions about this piece of photograph.

''I just have to say that you guys look adorable together. Whenever I look at this, I can always feel love radiating from this picture, and could see that you guys were made for each other. Is there anything interesting behind it?" asked gazelle.

''Oh, boy, you don't know half of it." Mumble Aaron with an amused shake of his head.

''Well, we got a call that someone was committing a fraud, so we drove there as usual. Little did we know that it was one of my best friends, my old 'working buddy'. We found nothing, but then he started questioning me about my strange smell, and I just couldn't leave this chance to mess with him. So I told him about Aaron and me being mates-'' told Nick but was cut off by Judy.

''You mean, you gave him a detailed version of how good Aaron was in bed, which left your 'working buddy' totally frozen in place." Commented Judy, getting a snort from Charlie and making Aaron remember how embarrassing (and arousing) the situation was. The audience was giving that typical cheering and whooping upon hearing the suggestive remark.

''Carrots, it's all in the details. So after I told him this, he was still in great denial, so I had to show him some proof. Turned out, he actually hustled me into making this perfect picture." Said Nick while giving the bunny an unimpressed glare that was rewarded by Judy's own smirk.

''So your friend was the one who gave the picture to the ZNN?" asked Gazelle in curiosity. She was more than satisfied by how this show was going.

''Oh no, turned out, he was actually hired to do this by someone, who ordered my friend to send it to the ZNN. Keep in mind that my friend didn't know who he was sending the picture to, so technically he was hustled too." told Nick, making Gazelle nod in understanding.

''So, you are the first widely known interspecies same-sex couple in all of Zootopia. What would you say to other couples, who think they have to keep their relationship a secret because of prejudice and discrimination?" asked Gazelle.

''I would like to tell them that they should fear nothing. I am wolf coming from a noble family, and when my mother heard that I was in a relationship with Bushy tail here, she disowned me. I thought I was going to break from depression and sadness, but this wonderful fox gave me power to survive hard times, and I learnt that whatever obstacle wants to stop us, we would be facing it together. So my advice is to trust your lover, and together you can defeat anything that may try to stop you." Said Aaron, making the fox next to him look at him in wonder and amazement.

Nick tapped the wolf on his side, who looked down at him, and found Nick's lips crashing to his, the fox's tongue immediately asking for permission, which he did not have to wait for long. The kiss was passionate, but they both knew that it was to show others, that after everything that went down, they are still together, and they are not afraid to show others, not even in live television.

* * *

 _~Bunnyburrow_

After the kiss, the room was separated into 3 parties;

The first party was the one who was cheering Aaron and Nick, and was generally very happy and a bit misty eyed by the speech. Bonnie, Bethany, Clara, their group and some younger bunnies were part of this.

The second party consisted of the confused ones. They were the ones who did not know what to think of the event they just witnessed. Most of the younger bunnies, Stu and some teenager ones were part of this group.

The third party was the minority, maybe 4-5 bunnies, who were openly giving disgusted sounds showing their disagreeing with them. They were immediately shushed by the supportive group.

''Mommy, why did those two boys kiss? Shouldn't only a girl and a boy kiss?" asked one of the younger bunnies, who were around 6-7 years old. Bonnie was the first to reply.

''No, Zachary. There are some boys who like boys more than girls, and there are some girls, who like girls more than boys. They are just born like this, and we should treat them in the same way as we do with others." Said Bonnie with a warm smile. She heard the ones who disagreed with that statement, and she was already thinking of ways to scold them.

She smirked when she got an amazing idea.

 _What does Nick call that? Oh right… Let's hustle._

* * *

 _~Christine's home_

The vixen decided that it was the right move to listen to Monica. At first she was confused when she saw his pups, Judy and their boss being on the show, but that mood quickly faded when she listened to what they said.

After she heard how Aaron managed to save his son and Judy, she couldn't feel more grateful. She of course knew how dangerous it was to work on the police, but she was a mother goddamnit, it was her work to worry. Her mood changed when she heard how his son got hustled into making the picture Monica showed her back at the Café. She of course knew who this 'working buddy' was, and it just made it all the better to see how little Finnick managed to hustle his son.

And then came Aaron's speech and the kiss. She found herself getting really emotional, and she needed tissues because she was openly crying from every word. And then the kiss… she could just watch it with dreamy eyes, her paws at her heart, happy tears flowing from her eyes. She could do nothing but watch them in wonder.

 _My pup really found someone._

* * *

~ _Precinct 1_

Richard could not be more satisfied. He knew about what happened with the lynx, and he quickly puzzled together what Nick said about the picture and what the chief said back in the car when they visited the Wolfords. It felt nice to be the one to know the most about something this important.

Then came the speech and he could not agree with his wolf companion more. He was raised in a loving family and he were continuously told to treat everyone equally. It could be his raising, or that he really did think that it made sense to oversee the differences between us, but he found himself nodding while Aaron was giving the speech.

Then the kiss. Richard was not into other males, nor was he the romantic kind, but he found this feeling, when you feel like you accomplished something big and you were just so satisfied seeing how it worked, although he knew that he had very little part in making them be what they are now. He sighed in satisfaction when he saw his colleagues part.

Then he heard a faint wheezing next to him and realized that he was with Clawhauser, who saw the same kiss as him.

He was basically sitting next to a ticking bomb.

HIs eyes widened, and quickly took out the earplugs Nick gave him. Yesterday, the fox gave everyone a pair of plugs against the 'Benji-Frenzy' and it just came in handy now.

 **''** **OH MY GODNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"** squealed the cheetah. Richard did not even flinch, the plugs were that good.

Although he felt a bit bad when he saw some of his colleagues on the floor holding their ears.

* * *

 _~The Show_

After the canines parted, they looked at each other with eyes filled with love. If they could, they would have continued tasting the other and show the other their fondness and they would have gone further beyond, but they couldn't do _that_ in front of millions. They still heard the loud whooping and cheering from the audience, and even Gazelle seemed to be looking at them in amazement.

They looked next them to their companions and saw how Judy was clapping with the audience and even Charlie was giving them a thumbs-up.

The audience managed to calm down after a good 2 minutes or so, giving the singer a chance to carry on.

''So, Judy, Charlie, you are probably the closest to Nick and Aaron. What kind of influence do they have on each other and how did they change each other since they got together?" asked the singer while looking at the bunny and the painted dog.

''Well, Nick was always this calm and cool mammal, who found great joy in messing with me and others, while never taking anything seriously-''

''I plead the fifth on that one Carrots, and I did take things seriously." Cut in Nick. Judy snorted and looked at him in a challenging smile.

''Yeah? Exactly what, besides seriously annoying everyone at sometimes?" retorted the bunny.

''Well, that's one thing I took seriously. Without me, you guys would have too much peace, you need someone to shake things up a bit, and I was the one who took this burden from your shoulders. You should thank me now that I think about it." Replied Nick feigning hurt. The whole room started to giggle uncontrollably at this point, expect Charlie, because he needed much more to lose his coolness, and Gazelle, because she had to keep a straight face.

''Oh, my apologies. Thank you Nick for being insufferable." Giggled Judy.

''Ah, now I don't know whether I should feel bad for keeping Bushy Tail in check or not. It seems like he was doing good for the precinct, so Bushy Tail, I will let you do as you wish if i can join aswell, deal?" Joined in Aaron, making Judy stop giggling and look at them in horror.

Both Nick and Aaron could hear the entire precinct scream at the screen in disagreement.

''Nah, I think we are already doing that. Let's give them that peace they oh-so want Wolfie." Said Nick while planting a smooch on the snout of Aaron.

Judy sighed in relief and kept on going.

''So, after they got together, Aaron managed to hold Nick back, and since that Nick became much more serious, and he was actually looking determined to do work- Nick, I swear to god, if you say something, I'm gonna cut your tail off." Threatened Judy, sending a harsh glare to the fox who seemed to have something in his mind connected to what Judy said, but upon hearing the threat, he hugged his tail and nodded.

''And Aaron? What about him?" asked Gazelle, who were doing her best not to burst out laughing. She saved all her laugh to when she replayed the recording of the show, and then she will make up for the lost laughter.

''Oh well, neither I, nor did Charlie know much about him before, he was always silent, never talked much, although we heard that he was actually a really nice mammal, but never got the chance to get to know him better. What I can definitely state that Nick officially rubbed off on him, and he is just as incorrigible now as his fox. I can tell you that they are a pair made in heaven." Told Judy, trying to look scolding, but in reality she was actually happy for them as much as she would love them to stop teasing.

''And I don't regret anything." Said the canines in question in unison.

''Oh yeah, and they started to think alike, and now they are saying the same sentences at the same time." Noted Judy. Her previous nervousness was totally gone, and she felt like she was stage diving. It was much more different than the press conference one and a half years ago.

''Charlie, you didn't say much, anything to add to anything?" asked Gazelle, looking at the painted dog who was silently spectating everything.

''Well, I got in connection with them, when they got promoted to detectives, and I became their co-supervisor. I have never known them before, I can only tell you about their team as a whole." Said Charlie for the first time since he stepped inside this show-room.

''Tell me about their team then." Encouraged the gazelle.

''Well, their team is really succesful, and by that I mean **really**. Their secret is still a mystery to me, but I suspect that it has to do with their very different personalities. Judy is the determined workaholic, she is the one who always goes forward, and beats the obstacles. Nick seemed to be the one who makes sure that Judy won't go overboard, since her determination could cause just as much harm, and she needs someone who can help her in relaxing and easing out. That's why Nick and Judy worked so well together and that's why they managed to crack the Nighthowler case all those years ago." Told Charlie calmly.

''What did the addition of Aaron result in? Did he help or made things worse." Asked the singer. Charlie snorted.

''Helped. Immensely. The problem with Wilde and Hopps was that they both had a power above the other, Nick made sure so Judy will have time to relax and for herself, while Judy made sure that Nick was actually doing his work. But the problem comes when they go overboard with that, and they needed someone to make sure that their power will be on a level that won't be too much, but won't be too little. So, for example, when Nick was being his usual self, which is pretty annoying and snarky-„

''Hey!" protested Nick, while looking at the painted wolf with a questioning face. He just got a wink from Charlie.

''As I said, Annoying and snarky, but he sometimes goes overboard with it, and infuriates Judy to a level where she might lose her temper, that's when Aaron always stops him from keep on going. Or in another situation, where Judy was in her 'Super-bunny-cop mode'-''

''Hey!" Now Judy was the one who looked at him questioningly. Charlie ignored her.

''-And starts trying out things that are a bit too much for everyone, it is always Aaron, who convinces her to use an easier way, or a way that won't result in them running kilometers." Explained Charlie.

''How do you know about that Chocolate Cake? You are never in the cruiser with us." Inquired Nick, making Judy and Aaron look at the painted dog aswell. Nick had a point.

''Well, I thought you knew, that when you start your engine, there are cameras inside the vehicles, recording everything that happens inside." Replied the smug looking Charlie.

''Oh…OH! I told you Carrots that it was a camera!" said Nick while pointing at the Bunny.

''Yeah, but not from the Government to watch if we want to bust another mayor!" retorted the bunny. Aaron at this point was facepalming.

Gazelle just shook her head in amusement.

''So, now that we are here, could you tell me about your relationship with Judy? We know how you two met, but how did you guys start this all? And isn't there a procedure against relationships between employees with their superiors?" asked Gazelle.

''Well, it is said that it is not encouraged, and it depends on the chief of the police whether it is allowed or not, and I don't think that our boss has any kind of problem with it." Replied Charlie, stealing a glance at Judy, who looked a bit wary, but upon hearing that, her face softened. And since Charlie felt like it, he hugged the bunny close to him, even wrapped his tail around her.

 _That's how badly I care about what that buffalo thinks._

Gazelle was really happy how comfortable and satisfied her guests looked, and it just made it easier for her to drop that bomb on them. She really didn't want to do this, but if everything goes as planned, everybody will be happier than now.

''So guys, I have a confession to make." Said Gazelle nervously. It was the first time this evening when she lost her straight face, which did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

''I promised you that I would tell you everything that would happen tonight, but in the mean time I got a call from a very desperate _female mammal_ , who insisted on coming and tell you something, Aaron. After I heard what was the cause, I of course tried to change her mind from doing it in front of millions, but she did not let it go, so I hope you can forgive me for this…" said the Gazelle with a distressed looking face. The four mammals looked at her worriedly. Who could that mammal be that wanted to see Aaron, and tell him something in front of millions?

''Everyone, I want to you to Welcome… Monica Wolford."


	25. In Front of A Million Howlers 2

''Everyone, I want to you to Welcome… Monica Wolford."

After hearing who this female really was, every mammal in the room snapped their attention to the door, where just minutes before the four mammals stepped in, totally clueless of Monica's presence in the building.

The door slowly opened and the gray furred she-wolf stepped in, looking like she was just snatched away from a funeral. Bloodshot eyes, bags under them, her fur was ruffled, her black clothing was damp, and she was looking at the ground in shame. Next to her not-so-subtle sorrow, she was constantly scratching her right upper arm nervously, showing that she was really anxious about something. Least to say that Aaron's heart broke when he saw his mother in this state.

''Mother?" whispered Aaron in disbelief, while quickly getting up and rushing next to the trembling she-wolf.

When he got next to her, and put a paw on her shoulder, the she-wolf collapsed into his arms crying.

''I'm s-so sorry, my p-pup." Sobbed Monica, without a single care that she was humiliating herself in front of millions.

Aaron quickly went to work, and brought the his mother over to the couch next to him and Nick, where Monica finally let go of him and started to cry into her own paws.

As soon as Aaron and his companions left the waiting room, since they were called in by Gazelle, Monica entered the room and watched how they chatted with the singer on the same TV. If she were honest with herself, she did not care about neither the singer, nor the bunny or the painted dog, because she was watching her eldest son and Little Nicky. She had thought about them since her talk with Bogo, tried to understand Aaron's reason of attraction towards little Nicky, but she always found dead ends, so she hoped that while watching them interact, she can find her answers.

And when they kissed, the answer made itself known.

 _They **don't have** a reason. _

_In love, you **don't need** a reason._

After it, she broke down crying, and since then, she didn't stop. She realized while watching them, that this was the reason she kicked him out of her family? She looked at her pup on the screen and saw him smiling amidst the kiss. His son was happy, and what did she do? Support him? Cheer him? Bullsh*t! She did the last thing a rational parent should have done. She felt ashamed of herself, and she knew that if somebody is going to taint the Wolford's name tonight, it's gonna be her.

After a good five minutes or so, she finally managed to stop and be considerably calm. She looked around and saw the audience looking at her with pity, fear and understanding, some even on the edge of crying. Although she didn't dare to look at the four mammals sitting next to her, she was too afraid of their reaction, even though she had never met Judy and didn't even know this painted dog.

She realized then, that everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to say something, anything. She took a deep breath, exhaled shakily, and looked up at Aaron, who was sitting next to her.

''Aaron…" started off the she-wolf in a weak voice.

''I-I treated you badly. I was foolish, stubborn and bigoted. I did not let you explain anything, when that's what I should have done." Admitted Monica while looking up at her son. Aaron could see that everything she said was genuine.

''Lollypop was right, no mother should act like this, simply out of their own pride and judgment, it's not right." Sighed Monica, then she cracked a small smile.

''You are an amazing son and you deserve all the happiness in the world, no matter what or who provides it. I don't care if it is not a she-wolf… I shouldn't have cared to begin with." Admitted Monica looking at his son, who started shedding tears.

''Mom, I-'' he was silenced by Monica's paw.

''I am not finished yet." Said Monica seriously. By this time, she could hear some of the audience cry.

''Aaron, I will abolish your disownment, and I want you to come back to the family. I know I can't expect you to do so, especially after everything I have done, after how I treated you, shouted at you, cursed you, but if you still have a bone in your body that longs back, I will welcome you whole-heartedly." Said Monica straight into Aaron's eyes. He could see that his mother was trying not to break down again, so he hugged his mother tightly.

''I love you, mom." Whispered Aaron to Monica's ears.

''I love you too, my little pup." Whispered back Monica in a hoarse voice.

They stayed like that for a while, they haven't been that affectionate for years, but now it felt like there were no other option. Monica needed comfort after getting his son back, Aaron needed comfort that this whole fiasco seemed to be nearing its end, although he knew that the aftermath will be a long and exhausting process.

They separated, both wiping away happy tears from their eyes.

''Mom… I'm not gonna lie, after I realized myself not long ago, I did expect you to react badly, you were always strict about our family's image, you worked hard to keep it after all. I knew that me coming out as gay would more than infuriate and disappoint you." Started saying Aaron. He saw how Monica's face became even more overshadowed with shame.

''Truth is, it really hurt, but I knew you would come around sooner or later, you always do. You are stubborn, yes, but you are good at breaking out of it." Noted Aaron, getting a snort out of Monica.

''I am really happy that you accepted me, although I think you did not have to do it in front of millions, but… I suppose it's a way of doing it. I will forgive you…" Monica saw his muzzle curl up in a sly smile.

''I will forgive you… on two conditions." Said Aaron in a smirk that scared Judy. That smirk was the exact same as Nick always wore, the resemblance was astonishing and creepy.

Monica nodded enthusiastically. At this point, she would do anything for her son.

''First, I can keep the Wilde name. From now on, I want to be called Aaron Wildeford." Stated Aaron while giving Nick's still wrapped around tail a light squeeze. He could sense Nick's excitement and happiness rise in his scent.

''If the head of the Wilde family is okay with it, then sure." Said Monica with a nod. She almost forgot that Christine was (hopefully) watching the show and her apology.

''Secondly, I want you to call somebody. Can she do it?" asked Aaron while changing his focus to the worried looking Gazelle.

''Ermm, Yes of course, no problem." Said the singer. In reality, it was not allowed, but at the moment, she knew that it was more important, and the director should not have a problem with it. She really hoped that she won't be hated by Nick and his friends for inviting Aaron's mom without telling them.

Aaron took out his phone from his pockets, and searched up the number he recently added to his contacts, then handed it over to his mother. Monica accepted his phone and looked at the ID, which was just some random telephone number. She hesitantly pressed the call button and put it next to her ear.

Then the line got through.

 _''Hey Aaron, what's up_?" said a dangerously familiar voice. Monica tried to guess who it was, unsuccessfully.

''Hello, I am Monica Wolford, Aaron told me to call this number." Replied the she-wolf, her tone full of uncertainty.

After some seconds of silence the voice spoke again.

 _''Monica? My Love? Is that really you_?" said the voice, now full of disbelief and maybe a hint of happiness. The familiarity of the voice just went up by levels after he called her his love, but she still couldn't figure out who this was.

''I am, who am I talking to?" asked Monica warily. She stole a glance at his son and saw him with a sly smiled that she has never seen on him.

'' _It's me, Harry."_ Said the voice. Monica thought about who could this be, but she realized that only her husband wore the name Harry from her list of acquaintances.

''H-Harry?!"stuttered Monica in a weak voice, while getting misty-eyed again. Judy leaned next to Nick's ear in the mean time.

''Who is 'Harry'?" whispered Judy.

''Wolfie's long lost father, he turned up 2 days ago. Turns out, he was never really imprisoned." Whispered Nick back. Judy looked at him incredulously, and it just strengthened when she saw how smug he was looking aswell.

'' _Yes hon, it's me… I'm back."_ said Harry.

''A-aren't you in prison?!" whimpered Monica, whispering the word 'prison'.

'' _Well, it's a long story, but thing is, I came back to the city. I wanted to meet you in private, but I guess Aaron had other ideas. It feels so good to hear your voice again, I missed you."_ Said Harry in a warm tone. Monica felt her body getting light weight upon hearing his long-lost husband's voice.

''Harry… I missed you too…" said Monica, trying to fight her old feelings, that he managed to bury years ago from breaking out.

'' _Hon… Let's meet up later, with the whole family. I already explained everything to the boys, but I want to tell my story to everyone at once."_ suggested Harry, trying to ease out his wife from the miserable state she was in.

''Yeah, okay, a little family reunion sounds good…" said Monica. She still couldn't believe that her husband was back. She would have been angry, but she just couldn't. After all those years, she still loved that damned timber wolf.

'' _Love you beautiful, Goodbye."_ Said Harry and he hung up. Monica let the hand she was holding the phone go limp and she leaned forward, looking at the ground with wide-eyes.

Suddenly, she felt a paw on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Aaron smiling at her reassuringly.

''Ma… father is back…" stated Aaron the obvious, but he knew that her mother still couldn't believe it, so she needed to hear it from others.

Monica really couldn't believe it. After two and a half decades, the love of her life came back. Two and a half torturing and depressing decades, and it all ended right now. Harry was back, and he still didn't forget about his family.

It did nothing but make Monica more of an emotional mess.

She would have continued being silent, thinking about how to move on with life and letting Gazelle and the others continue the show, but she had to do one more thing before she brakes down for like the fifth time in an hour. This one more thing was Little Nicky and she had to do _that_ ritual with him. She knew it was not just unneccessary, it was straight up useless, but her remorse would only disappear if she showed not only her son, but her soon to be son-in-law that when she apologized and said how sorry she was, she **meant it.** It's gonna be humiliating, but she knew that she deserved it.

So Monica, against all her flooding emotions, stood up, went over to the Vulpine in question, and descended on both her knees, so she was sitting on her legs while facing him, and did something that made Aaron, Charlie and every wolf in the audience gasp slightly; submitted to him.

Submitting was a small ritual, when a wolf recognizes somebody as his/her superior and accepts the mammal as somebody, who has word or authority over her. Back in the day, lone wolves, who tried to join a pack did that towards the pack's Alpha. Nowadays, this was one of the traditions that was really unused since packs are slowly becoming rarer and rarer, so the ritual is almost forgotten.

But now, here she was, Monica Wolford, the Alpha of one of the most famous noble wolf families, submitting herself to Nick, a fox. And anyone, who had the slightest idea of what is happening, could not believe their eyes.

''As his mother, I request Aaron to wear the Wolford name once again mixed by your glorious family name, and to have his connections with his family renewed, sir." Said Monica in a serious and submissive tone.

Nick in the mean time was clueless. He had no idea about this whole submitting stuff, so he only saw Aaron's mom treat him like he was some king, which, in every other scenario, would be amusing and Nick would crack a joke or two, but even he knew that it was so not the time.

''Erm… Sure? I mean, I guess… Yes." said the bewildered fox.

''Thank you, sir." Said Monica, while getting up and walking over to Gazelle, who were spectating everything with tears in her eyes.

''Miss La Voz De Las Diosas, thank you for letting me come and tell my son this, now if you would excuse me…" said Monica, while walking back to Nick and Aaron and giving them a parental hug. Then she turned on her heels, and left the room on the door she came in, leaving everyone in the room speechless.

''What just happened?" whispered Nick to Aaron's ear.

''I will tell you later." Reassured the shocked timber wolf

* * *

 _~Bunnyburrow_

Bonnie and Stu Hopps were looking at the screen with mouth agape. You know what, scratch that, _everyone,_ even the ones who found Aaron and Nick disgusting were totally shocked of what they saw. They did not expect to see an emotional family reunion from a show that always contained hilarious scenes by their favourite actors, singer, directors. It was kind of confusing aswell, since they had no idea what this ritual they witnessed was about, but Bonnie and Stu had a pretty decent idea. That's when Bonnie realized something she should have done at the beginning of the Show.

 _Aaron was disowned?!_

She felt her insides twist in disgust for a second. Whoever this 'Lollypop' was, Bonnie could only agree with her, you just don't kick someone out of your family, no matter the reason. She had to remind herself harshly, that she just witnessed this she-wolf apologize from her heart _on TV,_ so it was all water under the bridge, but it still made her want to hug that poor wolf and beat his mother with a spade.

If she wasn't determined to show this wolf hospitality, now she was. She started to think of their visit like a wedding of her children, and she will treat it as such.

But she needed to get them a break, and in order to do so, she needed the old Chief to come back from his vacation, so Charlie could come down aswell. She wanted to meet the mammal, who stole her little girl's heart.

And on a total accident, she might be possessing said chief's number on her phone, saved as 'Judy's buffalo Boss'.

* * *

 _~Christine's house_

Christine was filled with joy. She never doubted her best friend, she knew that she would come around sooner or later, although doing it on TV is a _bit_ too much, but what mattered is that she finally saw reason. Now she can finally have her back, and resume their usual girly bantering, that she started to really miss. She was of course happy that the whole problem got solved, and Aaron could go back to his family, while not leaving Christine's, but she decided that she will celebrate that later.

She was also happy, because she knew who this Harry was, and that might be an understatement. Christine was the one who managed to get them together to begin with when they were high-schoolers, and she was the one, who were always next to Monica after Harry disappeared.

When she saw the timber wolf leave through the door, she immediately snatched her phone from the armrest of the sofa and called her. She did not have to wait for long.

'' _Yes, Lollypop?"_ asked Monica in a worried tone.

''Come on Sniffy, put me on Muzzle Time! I want to see that sexy and now smart snout of yours." Encouraged Christine in an excited tone. She heard a sigh and Monica's disheveled and damp face was appeared on her screen

''That's what I'm talking about! So, I'm waiting for something." Sang Christine in a sweet voice.

 _''Okay, okay, you were right Lollypop and I'm sorry."_ Groaned Monica while rolling her eyes.

''I'm so proud of you, don't you want to have a sleepover to celebrate? I have wine." Said Christine accompanied by a wink. As old as she was, every time she was talking with Monica, she felt like a High-schooler.

 _''Yeah… That sounds nice… I will be over in 20 minutes_." Said Monica, letting out a small smile, much to Christine's happiness.

* * *

 _~Precinct 1_

Benji and Richard witnessed everything. Neither of them expected Monica to pull out something like this, but they were relived when they realized that this whole fiasco might finally settle down.

Although Clawhauser had now some questions.

''Richie, what was the thing that Mrs. Wolford did? When she kneeled down?" asked Benji while looking at his wolf friend questioningly. Clawhauser of course, when he saw the older timber wolf kneel before Nick, saw Richard's eyes widen and his body become rigid for a moment before easing out.

''Oh, well, she kind of… submitted to Nick." Informed Richard, making Benji even more clueless.

''Submitted?"

''In other words, she recognized him as an Alpha. Which is not good." Explained Richard when the sudden realization flashed through her face.

''Why?" asked Benji, getting worried, because the horror on the wolf's face was concerning.

''We are talking about Nick Wilde and his ego. What do you think would happen if he discovered that he had been just titled as an Alpha by one of the most influential wolves in all of Zootopia _in front of Millions?"_ said Richard while shaking the Cheetah by his uniform collar.

After Clawhauser processed what he said, and realized that he had a point, he suddenly felt like he needed a donut or two or more. He was sure that tomorrow will be a torture once that fox steps inside the precinct.

* * *

After Monica's stunt, both the director and Gazelle agreed that the show should end for today, even though they still had a quarter-hour from their usual time, but they already got three times as many views as they usually have, and they were pretty sure, that this was the ratio of the money they just got. Or at least the director was thinking this, Gazelle just wanted the show to end for today, since she knew how hard it was for everyone, and if she were honest, she also had enough for today.

Judy was shaken up after this show. Her bunny body could not take all the emotions. She went from really nervous, to the feeling when the whole world is yours, then to straight up confused when Monica stepped in, to restraining her cries, then back to confused. There is so much she could take, but she had her painted dog to help, who hesitated not, and insisted on another sleepover, saying that he would help Judy relax again. Least to say the bunny felt much better after hearing that.

After the show, they all went to their respective ways. Nick and Aaron decided that they would let Charlie and Judy be together in private, since they knew that Charlie has to go back to the Precinct to continue his Chief work, so they could use some time together alone.

And what better way to spend the rest of the day in your husband's company, than slowly moving Nick's stuff to Aaron's apartment, while enjoying the other's mere existence? Well for Nick, it was the icing on the cake and the cherry on top of it. After this whole fiasco finally ended, and his husband got back into his family, this was exactly what he needed.

Not wanting to walk through the whole city and Tundratown to their apartment, they asked Richard to give them a lift, and maybe help them move the fox's belongings, which the white timber wolf happily agreed to.

They were currently nearing the climate wall of Tundra Town, Richard driving while Nick and Aaron took their favourite sitting pose, which Richard questioned at first, but after by some miracle Nick managed to fasten the seat belt with ease, he just shrugged it off. He knew that he had no word, especially after witnessing one of the most influential wolves recognize Nick as an Alpha, something inside told him to obey the fox, which managed to annoy Richard greatly.

While they were driving, Nick managed to fall asleep, much to the surprise of Aaron. He could not remember a time when his fox was overly emotional or did some physical exercise, besides their usual police work, so there was nothing that could make Bushy tail so tired.

 _Maybe he just enjoys his time in my lap, and finds it comfortable._

His train of thoughts were interrupted by Richards voice.

''Did your mother really just do what she had done?" asked Richard while stealing a glance at the lovebirds next to him.

''Yeah, don't ask me, I'm just as confused as you are. A simple apology would have done it." Replied Aaron just as cluelessly.

''Well, now you guys have to get used to being greeted by not only every admirer of yours, but every wolf in the city will 'accidentaly' bump into you aswell." Noted Richard, making Aaron snort.

''Great, at this rate we won't be able to work. Did you know that we were stopped every 5 minutes for a praise or autograph when we were assigned to patrol the Plaza?" asked Aaron, making Richard raise an eyebrow.

''It must have been fun." Commented Richard.

''It was, until some mammals decided to openly ask about very private things. I'm not going into details, let's just say, that even Bushy Tail was really embarrassed, and that's saying something." Told Aaron, making Richard snort.

Silence filled the car. Aaron, with the lack of topics, decided to nuzzle his husband in his sleep. Nick's scent was really like a drug to him, it did wonders in clearing his mind from all the uncertainties and fears. He still couldn't believe how one fox could have this effect on him, but if he were honest, he really didn't care. Nick was his life-mate now, and he knew that he enjoyed Aaron just as much as he did. After all these years of being alone, years without loving anybody, it was a bit too much, but Aaron found himself not caring, and decided that after everything that went down, he finally got his payback from life. And what a payback it was.

Suddenly, Richard spoke up in a different tone.

''Hey, Aaron." Said Richard in a more serious note. Aaron looked at him with a raised eyebrow, showing him that he had his attention.

''I just wanted to say that whatever happens, I support the both of you, and if you need any help, just call me." Said Richard in a low tone. Aaron felt good upon hearing that, but it was overshadowed by confusion.

''Thanks, but why are you saying it like somebody would want to hurt us?"

''Well, now with your mom basically making Nick the most well-respected wolf in the city, even though he is a fox, plus that you guys came clean in front of millions, and to top it off, in one of the most famous shows in not only Zootopia, you made more mammals pay attention to you. With Gazelle's show being televised in other countries, there will be much more mammals who will oppose you, and there will be even some that tries to threaten you or maybe even hurt you. I just want you to know, that whenever one turns up, you tell me, and I will give them a piece of my mind in my way." Said Richard in a friendly tone, making Aaron's expression soften.

''Thanks bud… that means a lot." Admitted Aaron.

Then a comfortable silence filled the car (except for Nick's subtle snoring) while they neared Aaron's, or as of 4 days ago, _their_ apartment.

Aaron had another Nickish idea, and it was just the perfect moment.

''So, Richie… You and my sisters I hear?" asked Aaron with a sly smile. He saw how rigid the white timber wolf became and knew that he found what he searched for.

''W-what about them?" asked Richie while trying to hide his embarrassment.

 _Of course he would knew about my visit, they are his sisters for Fenrir's sake!_

''Well, my brothers told me that they became really fond of you, plus after the show I chatted with all three of them, and they all mentioned I quote, a ' very hot and handsome police wolf' visiting them." said Aaron with a very Nickish smirk. He saw that typical 'Just kill me' kind of face on Richie, and already knew why Nick liked teasing others.

Richard stopped the car and headbutted the wheel with a loud groan.

''Goddamnit… sigh, what do you want to know?" mumbled the white timber wolf.

''Nothing, just a notification whether I should expect one of my sisters to boast about this 'very hot and handsome police wolf' being their date." Said Aaron, getting a snort out from Richard.

''You know, after knowing which side you are on, hearing that praise from your muzzle kind of weirds me out." Admitted Richie with a chuckle.

''Don't dodge my question. And you know that there is only one mammal I would honestly call hot and handsome." Said Aaron while pointing at the sleeping Nick. Richard just shook his hand in amusement.

''I know, I know… About your sisters, if they could tone down their excitement, I _might_ try to date one of them, but as of now they are a bit too much, you know what I'm saying?" asked Richard in a more serious tone, but Aaron could see that he would really like to get himself a mate.

''Yes I know, in the end, I was the one who spent most of my life with those around. I should know the most about them, about their adventures, which most of the time are just misadventures. But if you want, I can tell them the way to your heart. At least one of them should come around." Reassured Aaron getting a smile from his wolf friend.

''You don't have a problem with me dating one of your sisters?" asked Richie uncertainly. The last thing he wanted to do was to endanger this friendship with Aaron.

''Well, after the week I had I would be a huge hypocrite if I had. No, if you need it, you have my permission to date my sisters, and who knows, maybe in the future I can call you my brother-in-law." Said Aaron with a chuckle.

Richard actually felt relived after hearing that, although it did not last long, because he saw Aaron's face morph into a serious, almost threatening one.

''But if I hear that you broke one of their hearts, I'm coming for you." Threatened Aaron, making Richard gulp audibly.

Then Aaron's snorted, and burst out laughing, making Nick stir in his lap and Richie very annoyed now.

''You know you are an ass. You spend too much time with Wilde." Commented Richard in an annoyed tone, but he couldn't hide the smile that crept its way to his face.

''Which Wilde?" asked Aaron, his laughing stopping for a second. Richard changed his expression to a confused one, than he realized that Aaron was now called _Wilde_ ford now, thus making him a Wilde. He groaned again and facepalmed.

''I walked into that one, didn't I?" asked Richard with a deep sigh, while Aaron tried to hold his laughter. He knew that the next time he laughed, Nick would wake up, and he just looked soo adorable while he hugged Aaron's tail in his sleep and used it as a pillow, Aaron did not want to wake him up.

''That you did… By the way, why did we stop?" asked Aaron, when he realized that the car was not moving since he mentioned his sisters.

''Because we are already here." Said Richard, making Aaron look out of the window, and realize that sure enough, they have parked in front of his building. His mouth formed an 'O' in realization.

* * *

They woke up Nick, and the three canines started to bring his stuff up to Aaron's apartment. Nick never really had much stuff in his home, since he spent most of his life out on the streets, occasionally sleeping there. It did not go unnoticed by Aaron.

After they were done with the boxes, they thanked Richard for his help, which the white timber wolf waved off, saying it was nothing. After he left, they put everything to their temporary place.

Nick has just put his last piece of silverware to its place. He stood back next to his wolf and sighed in satisfaction.

''Well Bushy tail, you are officially living with me now." Said Aaron while wrapping his arms around his husband.

''Yeah, I do." Said Nick, while enjoying the thought of finally living with his wolf. They stayed there, embracing the other for half a minute, then separated.

''I'm gonna make dinner, you can take a bath or something." Said Aaron while preparing the required dishes to cook.

''Sure… although I wouldn't mind if you joined me, there are some spots I cannot reach." Said Nick in a suggestive tone, clearly wanting something other than that.

Aaron caught his hint of course, and halted preparing for the cooking. He wore a sly smile and slowly turned his head towards Nick.

''Sorry, but not now." Said Aaron. His heart clenched a bit when he saw disappointment flash through Nick's face, but he wasn't done.

''But don't worry, the night is still young, I have plenty of time to show you who that tail really belongs to, and I promise I fully intend to do so." Said Aaron, walking over to Nick and knelt down before him.

''Oh… In that case, I can wait." Said Nick, planting a smooch on Aaron's snout, who sighed in contentment.

''I'm so happy you moved in." Admitted Aaron, while wrapping a paw around Nick's waist, and moving him a bit closer to him. The fox did not protest.

''Me too, finally living in an actual flat." Said Nick with a smirk, making Aaron roll his eyes.

''You just want me, so you could have a place to live." Mocked Aaron with a chuckle.

''Oh no! How dare you make such accusations!" fake exclaimed Nick, while putting the back of his paw to his forehead for the dramatic effect.

Next thing he knew, that he was embraced in a light kiss by his wolf. He just couldn't get enough of it. Nick always felt his mind blow up every time he felt those gentle lips on his, every time he could smell his wolf's scent up close, and in that very scent, he could smell the happiness and excitement rise. He never thought that someone could look at him in a loving light, but then again, he didn't think he would befriend a bunny or become a cop either.

When their muzzles separated, they looked into each other's half-lided eyes, that were both full of love and fondness.

With a quick peck on Nick's cheek, Aaron resumed his cooking while Nick took a warm bath. After he was done with grooming and drying his fur, he debated whether he should even wear clothes for the rest of the day. He knew that if he didn't, his wolf wouldn't need much encouraging to do what Nick had in mind, but the fox was just too hungry, and they would definitely not eat if they did _that_ now. So he decided to wear his nightwear, which was basically a loose light-blue T-shirt and black boxers. He stepped out of the bathroom and caught a sniff of Aaron's cooking, making his mouth salivate.

He knew that his wolf could cook well, very well indeed, but it didn't stop to amaze him every time he smelled it. He knew from experience that the actual taste was even better than the smell, and he concluded that he was right about eating first, then having fun.

He walked into the kitchen, and decided that it not only smelled and tasted good, it looked good aswell. He saw the perfectly grilled salmon, with rice for garnish on a plate, and parsley carefully spread on the salmon to form a heart shape. As sappy and cliché as this gesture was, he just couldn't not look at the plate and feel grateful and warm inside. Soon, he found himself sitting in the chair, taking a fork and a knife in his paw, cutting off a bite and tasting it.

He found his mouth working on its own.

''Wolfie, when will you stop being so awesome?! If you keep being like this, I might just marry you." exclaimed Nick while enjoying the taste of the best salmon he has ever eaten.

''But Bushy tail, you know that we-'' started explaining Aaron while he was eating his own plate on the other side of the table, but was cut off by Nick.

''I know, but for real. If you keep being like this, I will get a ring, and propose to you." said Nick while ravaging his meal. He didn't seem to notice what he is saying, making Aaron amused.

''Not if I propose to you first." Said Aaron, a clear challenge in his voice, which made the fox stop in his tracks. The fox slowly looked up at the smug looking wolf in front of him, and smirked.

''Is that a bet I hear?" asked Nick slowly, while leaning towards Aaron, who seem to not be fazed by the possibility of the bet.

''Yes you do, whoever will be proposed, will have to plan the entire honeymoon." Said Aaron, trying to contain his immense excitement from his voice. Although a third mammal could clearly see how badly they both wanted it to happen.

''So, if I propose first, you are going to plan the honeymoon." Said Nick with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

'' **IF** you are going to propose, which I highly doubt." Retorted Aaron, mirroring his semi-husbands eyebrow movements.

''You are on, Wolfie." Exclaimed Nick, just as excited as his wolf was.

They resumed eating peacefully, thinking about the conversation they just had. Both had to restrain the barrage of snorts and giggles that wanted to escape, after realizing how serious this topic should have been, and they talked about it like it was a simple football match.

Suddenly, Aaron burst out laughing, making Nick look at him questioningly.

''You know what would be funny, Bushy tail?" asked Aaron between laughs.

''What?" said Nick while raising an eyebrow.

''That knowing us, we could easily end up proposing to the other **at the same time!** " exclaimed Aaron, and continued on laughing. Nick thought about that, and he had to give it to him, he really did have a point, and thinking of how awkward and ridiculous it would be, he couldn't contain his chuckles either.

They were laughing together for half a minute, enjoying the fact that they could discuss such heavy topic with such easy heart. They didn't know why, they became friends a little more than a week ago, but they were already that comfortable and certain about their relationship and their feelings, and to think about that they wanted to take things slow...

''You know, that would very inappropriate and unorthodox, and would definitely outrage a lot of mammals…" said Nick after he finally caught his breath. After his statement, they looked at each other knowingly.

''Perfect for us!" both of them exclaimed in unison.

* * *

After they finished their food, Aaron took a bath aswell. He did not take as much time as Nick, since he did not have a particularly bushy tail, thus making the drying and the grooming of the appendage much quicker. He found his husband lying on their now shared bed, his phone in his hand, chuckling on some video he was watching. Aaron changed to his own nightwear, which was basically his ZPD academy shirt that he hasn't managed to grow out of yet and red boxers. In the last week or so, he started to get fond of the colour red, for some utterly unexplainable reason…

He sneaked into the bed, next to his husband and gave a kiss on his cheek. Or just tried to, because Nick seemed to read his movements and put his own mouth to where the kiss was supposed to be, and now they were sharing a passionate kiss. Aaron was not complaining and enjoyed how the fox's tongue roamed his own mouth, how sharp his fangs were, and how their tongues danced. It reminded him of their very first kiss right in front of the chief. That 5 seconds easily became his favourite 5 seconds.

He felt Nick pull his shirt towards him and his hips thrusting into his, signaling that he wanted more, and Aaron would have been more than happy to comply, but there was one more thing he wanted to ask, before they both lost each other in the ocean of pleasure and ecstasy.

''Bushy tail, I want to ask something from you quickly." panted Aaron, while breaking the kiss. Nick whined and looked at him pleadingly, trying to urge him to save it for later.

''Don't worry, it's gonna be quick, there is just this thing that's been bugging me for a while." Said Aaron, while grooming the side of Nick's muzzle, who nodded.

''Your apartment didn't have much in it, nothing really heavy or expensive, like a fridge or something. Why is that?" asked Aaron curiously.

''Well, when I was still hustling, I spent most of my time on the streets, so I was rarely at home. I usually slept under a bridge in Savannah Central or in Finnick's van on colder days." Admitted Nick making Aaron wide-eyed.

''What?! And where did you eat and bath?" inquired Aaron in a totally astonished tone.

''Well, from the money i hustled, I always had more than enough cash for food from fast food restaurants and markets, and the river in Savannah Central is clean and separated enough to have a comfortable and peaceful shower." Said Nick, making Aaron open his mouth in shock.

''But, you must have gained more money than what was needed for food. Didn't you ever think of collecting it and buying a house or a flat?" asked Aaron, already feeling the protectiveness in his body ramping up.

''I did think of it, but I had two perfect reasons against that. First, before the time Judy came, who do you think would have sold a house or a flat to a fox?" pointed out Nick. Aaron didn't like the fact the he had a pretty valid point, making him frown deeply.

''And secondly, I always gave the rest of my income to my mother. She continuously declined, but after sometime, she seemed to accept it, but I think she hasn't used up any of it, and she is definitely planning something." Admitted Nick, not looking as proud as Aaron would have liked, because that was a really noble gesture. He actually seemed shameful.

Aaron could not believe that such a wonderful mammal had to go through all of that. He knew his pain somewhat, being discriminated by his own kind for many years, but that was just too much.

So he sat up and put Nick in his lap, his tail and their blanket circling around their lithe bodies.

''Now you listen here foxy. From now on, you will live like a king, and I will make sure that you won't experience anything from your past life, ever. You didn't deserve anything, and I'm gonna make sure to make up for that two decades or so." Said Aaron in a commanding tone and a serious expression.

''But Wolfie, I got used to that life, and every minute with you is enough compensating for those two decades." Said Nick in a surprised but nonetheless warm tone.

''I didn't say I accept a 'no' for an answer. Nicholas Wilde, your wish is my command." Said Aaron, while lowering his head in a respectful way, which greatly amused Nick.

''Maybe, you could start by calling me my real name." Said the fox while crossing his hands before his chest, looking smug as ever.

''Your real name?" asked Aaron, tilting his head in confusion.

''Yes, My real name is Nicholas Wilde _ford_. I thought you knew that Aaron _Wilde_ ford." Said Nick while emphasizing their respective family names in the other's name. Aaron smile goofly.

''Of course. Anything else, my beloved fox?" asked Aaron while doing circular motions on the fox's chest.

''Lay me down, and show me just how much you meant by it." Said Nick in a suggestive tone, making the wolf smirk and look at him hungrily.

Aaron didn't say anything, but slowly let Nick on his back and resumed their passionate kissing, now not intending to stop until they don't reek from the other's smell, pant from exhaustion and tie the knot for the third time since they got together.

* * *

 **So from here, the actions will once again pick up, since our heroes will make their visit to Bunnyburrow, where there will be tensions once again, and we will learn more about this 'getting stuck in evolution' stuff.**

 **I want you guys to leave reviews or PMs, and tell me what I should improve in my writing and what I am doing right. I want my writing skills to develop further, but I need you guys to tell me the changes I should make.**

 **By the way, Chapters 2-7 went through a bit of a rework in the mean time, and all chapters have been examined for grammatical mistakes once again. Yeah, that's what I used my Christmas for.**

 **Anyway, Happy New Year!**


	26. The King(s) of The Howlers?

Nick and Judy has done it. Again.

Within 2 years, they became the talk of the city for the **third time**.

At first, they bust Lionheart AND Bellwether, uncover the real dangers of Nighthowler, and basically save the city. You could say that Predator and Prey lived together in harmony in the last years, _because of_ Nick and Judy.

Then, Nick becomes the first fox police officer, and once again, they give the press something to make a lot of money from. Everybody starts to have questions after he joined the force.

Can a fox do well in the police?

Why is a fox there to begin with?

Can natural enemies work together?

Maybe what we thought about foxes before are false?

Least to say, that Nick and Judy had countless of interviews and questions directed towards them, which they handed off masterfully, and in the end, there were very little amount of mammals that still doubted them. Nick's 'answer their question with your own question and answer that question' mantra seemed to work on Judy, and for once, she did not tear the city apart after her interviews.

But maybe now were they the biggest celebrities in the city. After the papparazzi photos, the talk show with Gazelle and Mrs. Wolford, not only the whole city was talking about them, countries from other continents, such as Zoorope, Zoofrika and Zoosia, have started to get to know this duo and their accomplishments.

First, Nick and Aaron drop the Interspecies Same-Sex couple bomb on the city, dividing it in the process. Everybody had a lot of questions and doubts about the whole idea of it. Soon, Judy follows them with her relationship with Charlie, intensifying the debates and gossips on the streets and on the internet. Then they clear out _some_ of the questions on live television, just so Monica can create an other chance for Nick to become an even bigger celebrity; making him the most influential Wolf in the city, maybe in the whole world, without him knowing it.

Aaron knew that he had to explain to Nick his newfound power, without expanding his ego too much. He knew that if the fox discovered it himself, he would either not care about it or abuse it until it breaths. Both opinions would create just as much harm, so it was the timber wolf's task to enlighten Nick about what would change now.

He was currently in their shared bed, naked, hands crossed behind his head, looking at the ceiling amidst his thoughts. Somehow he managed to wake up so early, that his fox was still subtly snoring next to him. He decided that until their alarm rings, he would enjoy the peace and quiet, and organize his thoughts.

He looked at his phone and saw that it was 5 more minutes 'till they would normally have to wake up, so he decided to get up, careful not to wake his husband, and make breakfast for both of them.

He debated whether he should wear anything at all, knowing that Bushy tail would be more than happy to be welcomed by his naked husband with nothing, but an apron, but he decided that his favourite red boxers would do. After putting on the clothing in question, he walked into the kitchen and started preparing a refreshing breakfast, that he knew would more than satisfy his mate.

He still couldn't wipe that goofy smile from his face. Everytime he though of Nick as either his husband or his mate, he felt his body relaxing and a warm feeling spreading through it, signaling that it agreed with the whole conception. He knew that his body was the biggest indicator whether something was good or bad for him, and when Aaron was uncertain about something, he could always close his eyes and concentrate on his own body, and usually he would get a straight answer. Now he did the exact same, asked questions about Nick and him inside his head, and he felt his body almost becoming limp of pleasure. He even had to restrain a moan by the end, so he concluded that his wolf-being was the biggest supporter of Nick. Not that he complained.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a knocking on their front door. He looked towards the sound with a raised eyebrow.

 _What mammal would visit us at 5 AM?_

He quickly rushed back to their room, put on a shirt aswell so this super early visitor won't get uncomfortable upon seeing Aaron in almost nothing, although whoever was it, he might have just deserved it. He looked at Nick and sighed in relief when he saw that he was not bothered by the knocking, and was currently spread through the sheets like it was his. In the end, it was a half truth.

He walked over to the door, opened it, and his confusion just amped up by miles; a bunch of timber-wolves, female and male, old and young were forming a circle around the door mat, looking at him. He tried to find anybody who he knew, but all of these wolves were strangers to him.

''Ermm, what can I help you with?" asked Aaron with a tilt of his head. A very nicely dressed male wolf with brown fur, in around his 40s stepped forward.

''We are here to talk with Nick Wilde. We thought he lived here." Said the wolf in a heavily accented voice.

Aaron just smiled smugly and leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed.

''Well, the name seems to be ringing some bells, but nobody by that exact name lives here. I think you should try again." Said Aaron with a smirk.

All the timber wolves visibly became disappointed, and the fancy wolf seemed to show understanding and sorrow, but then another, female wolf stepped next to him, and whispered into the fancy wolf's ear. Aaron saw realization flash through his face, and a nervous chuckle escaped him.

''Sorry, then is there anybody by the name Nick Wildeford?" asked the wolf carefully. Aaron snickered and pushed himself from the door frame.

''Well comrades, you have a lucky day, because there just happens to be a fox by the exact name living here." Informed Aaron while clapping his hands for emphasize. He saw all the timber wolves relax from relief.

''Good, is he home? Can we talk to him?" asked the wolf in a nervous tone.

''Well, yes he is. He is playing sleeping beauty currently, but we have to wake up anyways, might as well get him." Said Aaron while turning on his heels, but suddenly, he was grabbed by an arm. He looked back questioningly and saw the fancy wolf inspecting him, while not letting him go.

''You seem oddly familiar to me. Who are you?" asked the wolf. Aaron raised an eyebrow.

''I am his husband, Aaron Wildeford. After yesterday, I thought you would know that." asked Aaron while the wolf let him go.

Suddenly, everyone gasped and knelt down while bowing their heads.

''Sorry sir for disrupting you in such a time, but we need to speak to Nicholas Wildeford." Said the bowing fancy wolf in a much more respectful tone.

Aaron at first was taken aback, then when he realized that this is probably a group of wolves who happened to be tradition followers. He had to restrain a facepalm and a groan, because he have met members of those groups, and they are annoying as hell. He started to think of ways to scare them away, but he already told them that Bushy tail was here, so there was no going back.

So he just rolled his eyes instead and closed the door. He started to walk towards their bedroom when the door of the room in question opened with a creak and a sleepy, yawning Nick stepped out. Not to mention completely naked, which made Aaron halt in his way. He let his eyes wander for a second, but he shook his head quickly before inappropriate thoughts could creep into his mind.

 _Focus, dumb wolf._

''Hey there Wolfie, have you woken up early or what? You weren't in the bed." Asked while rubbing his eyes and stretching. Aaron went over to him a squatted down.

''Yes, I kinda woke up early, and I thought I would make breakfast for us." Said Aaron with a warm smile. Nick was really adorable when he was half asleep.

''Aw, that's sweet of you, but I can't smell anything food related." Said Nick with a mix of confusion and tiredness in his voice while rapidly sniffing the air.

''Well, I wanted to, but turns out that **you** have some visitors." Said Aaron with an annoyed sigh. The disbelieving face Nick gave him was the least he expected.

''Visitors? At this time?" asked the fox, seemingly more awake after this strange news.

''Yeah, so put on something, and see what they want." Said Aaron while standing up.

He saw Nick groan and go back to the bedroom. After a minute or so, he came out in his own boxers and the loose light blue T-shirt he wore yesterday. Aaron knew that Nick wasn't his usual himself without his coffee, so he was a bit afraid that he would be a bit harsh with those wolves.

Nick opened the door and he had the same reaction as Aaron did before, with the difference that a slight frown appeared on his face, showing that he was not pleased by their presence.

Although even that changed back to confusion, when all the wolves knelt down before them and bowed their heads once again. Nick looked back at Aaron, who was rubbing his temples in annoyance, signaling to Nick, that he might have knew what was going on.

''Wolfie… what is this?" Nick with a raised eyebrow.

Aaron sighed in annoyance.

''Do you want the shorter or the longer version?" Said Aaron looking very annoyed.

''I want to drink coffee and eat a good breakfast right now, so short, please?" asked Nick while looking at his wolf pleadingly.

''Short version? Sure! You are the king of the wolves." Said Aaron nonchalantly. Although he realized that he should have worded it a bit better, since Nick's facial expression turned into really smug quickly.

 _Well, at least he will be a bit more welcoming._

''King of the wolves you say?" said Nick slowly.

''Yes, but as amusing as it would be seeing you on a golden throne while you command hordes of wolves, this is not something you can play with. I will explain it to you later, but I think we have a bigger problem here." Said Aaron while pointing at the 15 or so wolves still patiently bowing their heads before Nick and Aaron. Nick sighed, admitting that Wolfie did have a pretty valid point.

''Okay… So, what do you guys want?" asked Nick changing his focus to the horde. The Wolf in the fancy dress stood up and looked serious.

''Sir Nicholas Wildeford, my name is Lazlow Wilkokiełski, the Wolfski ambassador of Zootopia, and the leader of the Royal Wolf Knights, we came here to officially congratulate and recognize you as the king of Zootopia and Wolfska." Said Lazlow accompanied by an applause by the other wolves.

''Do I get a crown and everything?" asked Nick sarcastically, making Aaron snort.

''No sir, the official crown has been missing for decades, and in the modern age, monarchies are very rare, so we accepted the absence of the crown a long time ago, but if your majesty wishes a new one to be made, expect it within 3 days." Said Lazlow, showing no emotions, just seriousness and humility.

''Nah, I think I'm good. Golden and Yellow doesn't look good on me anyway." Shrugged Nick, looking at his wolf.

''Bushy tail, you know you always look good." Complimented Aaron with a wink.

''I know Wolfie, but you always think that. I want to look good to everyone." Retorted Nick playfully.

''You mean, you care about what others think besides me?" fake exclaimed Aaron while a putting his paw on his chest. As an answer Nick pretended to think hard about it, not losing his smirk.

''Now that you mention it, Nope, I don't." replied Nick, making Aaron chuckle. An idea popped into Nick's head.

''Hey Lazlow, buddy, what about Wolfie here? Is he gonna be something now since he is my husband?" asked Nick from the serious looking wolf, who seemed to lose from his stern tribute and think about it.

''Well, usually that answer would be a no, but since the wolf kingdom never had a family, who had two males as the Alphas, plus the fact that the modern age gave us more possibilities, and that traditions doesn't say anything about this occurence, I don't see why not, but first you have to appoint your husband." Said Lazlow a bit nervously.

After hearing that, Nick looked at Aaron with the best sly mask he has ever made. Aaron, upon seeing that, mouthed him a 'Don't you dare', but he should have known that it was already decided.

''In that case, yes, I would like to 'rule' with my husband." Said Nick slyly. Aaron could clearly hear that he did not take this whole king of wolves stuff seriously, he only saw it as a way to tease Aaron and maybe to make life more fun. Not that he blamed him, Aaron wasn't really into playing Kingdoms and Kings either.

Next he knew, that Lazlow was standing in front of him with the same serious expression. It made Aaron wonder whether his face hurt from being like this for such a long time.

''Sir Aaron Wildeford, by the power invented in me by the king of the wolves, Sir Nicholas Wildeford, I shall appoint you as the king of the wolves, where you will reign with your husband." Announced Lazlow, getting an other set of applauses from the wolves around.

Before Aaron could reply, they heard a loud knocking on the neighbour's wall.

'' **HEY YOU, WOLF! COULD YOU TONE YOUR TV DOWN A BIT? I CAN TOLERATE THE STRANGE SEX SOUNDS COMING FROM YOU, BUT IT'S 5 AM, SO PLEASE, SHUT THE HELL UP!"** shouted the mammal, who Nick assumed was living there.

He saw Wolfie get red upon hearing that, and bury his face into his paws. The horde of wolves were chuckling and whispering between each other in a language Nick did not understand.

 _Must be Wolfski, which means that they all come from Wolfska. Huh, that would explain why they are here at so early._

He realized that while he was thinking, everyone turned their attention to him, waiting for an order or something.

''Ermm, okay, me and Wolfie thank you for all that, and if there isn't anything else for us, we would like to start our day." Said Nick quietly, while offering a friendly smile. He was relieved to see Lazlow, for the first time, smile back at him.

''Certainly sir. Have a good day. We will contact you later." And with that the horde of wolves with Lazlow on the lead started walking towards the elevator.

Nick and Aaron quickly rushed in and closed the door as quietly as they could. After closing it, Nick crossed his paws behind his back and looked at his wolf in an expectant smile.

''Wolfie, you know, I'm in need for some bedtime stories. Could you tell me the story behind the meaning of this? I heard it's a good one." asked Nick while slightly leaning towards Aaron, his smile was giving Aaron the creeps.

The timber wolf just sighed heavily.

''That was, as you heard, the Royal Wolf Knights. This group has always been the right hand of every Lupine queen and king in the medieval times. You could say that they were the Upper house, the Parliament, the Senate, all that and more." said Aaron while they walked into the kitchen.

''They served all the Royal Wolf families around the world. The biggest kingdoms were here in Zootopia and the far away country of Wolfska. As far as history goes, only these two kingdoms survived, the rest were overtaken by other kingdoms ruled by other species. Then, when democracy started to spread, Zootopia joined in, but somehow they never fully abandoned the Monarchy, it was just really forgotten." Told Aaron while he resumed the breakfast making, while Nick sat down at the kitchen table and listened to him with great interest.

''So Zootopia is a Republic and a Monarchy at once?" asked Nick. He started to understand what his wolf was onto.

''Well, if you want to follow all the laws and the constitution very strictly, then yes, but only some of the wolf population and the Royal Wolf Knights remember this, everybody else thinks it's a simple republic." Told Aaron, while not removing his focus from the breakfast.

''And how much power does the ruler really have? I mean, if the Monarchy was forgotten that easily, something must have happened." Inquired Nick. Aaron snorted, knowing that the hustler inside was talking now.

''Yeah, after the revolution in Furrance way back in time, Zootopians realized that the ruler can be easily overtaken, and so they started threatening the queen who ruled at the time. In the end, an agreement was made; The Monarch will still be a thing, but her powers will be limited to almost non existant, and the main state form would be republic. Over time though, they forgot about the Monarch and the whole deal, and acted like there was never a Monarchy to begin with." Said Aaron while he was half way through the sandwiches. He wanted to make something better and tastier for Nick, but he didn't have time after their unexpected visitors.

''So what you are saying is that basically nothing will change, expect all the wolves in Zootopia and that far away country will respect us more?" asked Nick with a snort. He actually found this whole thing ridiculously funny.

''If I'm honest? Yes. By the way, thanks for dragging me into this." Said Aaron with a playful glare.

''Hey, we ride together, we die together. And don't tell me that the idea of ordering Bogo around does not make you satisfied." Retorted Nick with a sly smile.

''Well, if you put it that way… Plus it would be good to have an Ace in my sleeve when Richard, Terry and Michael from the Precinct try to mess with me." Concluded Aaron with a chuckle. Nick at first didn't know who was he talking about, but then realized that there were 3 more wolves working in Precinct 1, and with their newfound title, they could even enslave them. Not like he wanted it, but Aaron did have a point.

In the mean time, the wolf finished making their breakfast and sat down on the table facing his husband. He gave him his coffee that he managed to make before Lazlow came, which the fox accepted with a wide smile. Aaron himself never drank coffee, he found its taste and smell unpleasant, and it somehow made him twice as tired as he would normally be, but he always had a coffee maker for when his mom or his friends came over.

Nick, before he started eating, leaned forward and gave his husband a light 'thank you' kiss on the lips, which the wolf made sure to contain a growl to tease his fox, since he knew how much of a turn on was it for him. From the change in the fox's smell, he succeeded.

After they began eating, Nick, as much as he really did not care about this newfound title of his, started to think about all the fun he and Wolfie can get out of this whole scenario.

 _So. I, a fox, am the king of the wolves and basically Zootopia, without being actually a normal king… Well, at least I can get some fun out of this with Carrots, Chocolate cake and maybe Bogo._

Then a question popped into his mind.

''Say Wolfie, who was the king or queen before us?" asked Nick, making the wolf stop in mid-bite. He looked at him like it was the stupidest question he has ever heard. Nick became wary when Aaron burst out laughing.

''How do you think a Monarchy changes rulers?" asked Aaron between laughs.

''Well, either the ruler dies or resigns…?" asked Nick slowly and carefully.

''Exactly. I will give you two hints; First, the last ruler was a queen and she did not die, thankfully. Second, think of last night, the show of Gazelle." Hinted Aaron. Nick thought for a sec and it immediately clicked.

''You mom?!" exclaimed Nick with wide eyes.

''Bingo! What do you think she was doing when she knelt down before you? She basically resigned there and gave you the title." said Aaron, gesticulating with his hands to emphasize. Nick looked at him with mouth agape, but he admitted that it all made sense.

 _''_ But why?! As an apology? She could have just said sorry, and it would have been all water under the bridge." Mediated Nick with disbelief in his tone.

''That's the other thing, because I don't know either. I guess she felt really bad, and thought she didn't deserve her title?" asked rhetorically Aaron.

''But wait, you said your family is noble, not royal. I-I am not very good in this topic, but even I know, that there is a big difference between the two." Asked Nick with a tilt of his head. He had a feeling that he would be having a small chat with Monica.

''Yeah, well, the Wolfords were nobles for hundreds of years, till the beginning of the 1900s." informed Aaron while he resumed eating his sandwich. He saw Nick nodding in understanding, but he still looked like he still had more questions.

''Do you know the Howlington family?" asked Aaron, getting the attention of Nick.

''Well… I can remember that I hustled some of them back in the day. They are pretty dumb, and if one reaches the age 40, they become not only stupid, but snob aswell." Admitted Nick getting a snort out from Aaron.

''They are the second most influential wolf family in Zootopia. My family and them were always rivalling for estates and privileges. Then the queen gets overthrown and now we fight for the throne, that basically means nothing. We needed a hundred more years to realize, that it indeed did not mean anything, so we made a deal. The Howlingtons would rule in Wolfska, while the Wolfords rule in Zootopia." Told Aaron nonchalantly.

''But wait, Lazlow said that we are the king of Wolfska aswell, didn't he?" asked Nick with a tilt of his head.

''Well, after the modern age came, the Howlingtons decided to move back to Zootopia and join the Electronic Industry, so they gave my grandmother the throne of Wolfska, _which is still a Monarchy_ …" said Aaron with a wide sly smirk and obvious hinting in his voice. Nick looked at him questioningly then it dawned on him.

 _We have full power in Wolfska._

His face copied Aaron's.

''If somehow I manage to lose our little bet, I think I know where our honeymoon will be." Said Nick with an almost evil chuckle.

* * *

They finished eating, put on their detective uniforms and went to work. They had to hurry, since with their unexpected encounter with the Royal Wolf Knights was enough for them to be almost late. They lived in Tundratown, so they had to take the train to Downtown.

That's when they experienced the first signs of being a celebrity; they would catch the occasional dreamy stares from other passengers, even catch some mammals taking pictures or excitedly talking to somebody about them on the phone. At first they thought it's gonna be a bit uncomfortable, but then they realized that it was physically impossible next to the other's comforting presence. Some braver passengers would talk to them, ask some questions, ask for an autograph or even take a selfie with them. Nick and Aaron actually kind of enjoyed it, and the fact that the hostile glances seemed to be less and less towards them made it all the better. There was even one bear mom who came and asked them to explain to her 5 year old cub how homosexuality works and why he shouldn't get disgusted by them or look at them in a different light.

And then there were the wolves they met. They could count on one paw all the wolves that **did not** try to make a conversation with them on the way. They were oddly respectful to them, but they guessed that they knew about them being royals now. Aaron and Nick of course tried to ease everyone out, telling them to stop calling them sir and majesty, and act like normal mammals, which in the end they tried, they really did, but Aaron and Nick could see all of them struggling to not bow before them, and praise them like there is no tomorrow.

Was it scary? Yes, yes it was. They had no idea what was going on with those wolves, and they were sure that it wasn't normal.

Was it weird a bit? Yes, yes it was. They were always looked down in a disrespectful light, but now everyone suddenly treated them like gods, it was a bit too much to take. Plus the fact that none of them cared that Nick was a fox just gave them more questions.

Was it amusing as hell? You got that right in the bullseye mate. As new as it was, they couldn't deny how happy they were. Not only did they got respect from others, and was (most of the time) looked at in a positive light, all the compliments and praises were directed towards **them** , and for some reason, this pretty small detail managed to always bring them to the edge of publically kissing. But as long as they were in uniform, they knew that they couldn't do it, unless they wanted the IA's wrath and of course another round of that internet fiasco.

Sadly, they had to skip Rufus' bakery, since they were that out of time. In the end, they managed to arrive just on time, and since they ate breakfast, they weren't that hungry. When they opened the door for the bullpen, it was the same old bullpen that they come to love; noisy, full of activity and had a great atmosphere.

They walked over to the front row where their seats were placed. Aaron in the mean time managed to make McHorn agree to swap seats, so the wolf will always sit next to Judy and Nick. He saw Nick already telling Judy about their new title, so he just waved at her and started thinking about random stuff, letting his fox talk. He actually thought about asking Nick to try and sit in Aaron's lap while the assignments were given, but there was too much problem with it; the chief would definitely not like it and he did not want Judy to feel like he was stealing his partner. In the end, it all started with them, and if it weren't for Judy, Aaron would never have gotten the chance to meet Nick.

His train of thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping on his left shoulder. He looked to his side and saw Nick smiling at him. Aaron wanted to smile back but then he saw that it was not a happy smile, it was pleading smile.

''Hey Wolfie, Carrots here doesn't want to believe that I am really king of Zootopia. Could please back me up on this one?" said Nick while petting his husband upper arm.

''Oh come on Slick, you can't seriously believe that I'm going to believe your story. It is ridiculous from every angle." Said Judy while giggling. She thought it was just his ego showing itself, and all that story about him being the king of the wolves is just another fiction of his. Although when Aaron did not chuckle, but smile **at her** in a very Nickish manner, she began to feel very uncertain.

''Well, she is right, Bushy Tail." Said Aaron with that smirk. He was really amused when he saw Judy sighing in relief and Nick looking like at him in a face, that screamed 'betrayal'-

''She is right, because you forgot that you dragged me into this, so _we_ are the kings." Said Aaron, and had to restrain a chuckle when he saw Judy looking at him incredulously, and Nick snickering upon realizing that he was fooled.

Judy crossed his arms and harrumphed.

''Pfft, not like I believe you guys. I have never heard any of this, and believe me, I did my homework on Zootopian history." Mumbled Judy stubbornly while looking at them sternly.

''That's the thing, you should believe it." Said a very familiar voice coming from in front of them. Nick and Judy got so scared upon the sudden voice that with a yelp, they fell off the chair to both sides with a thud.

They quickly recovered and looked at the mammal in a scolding manner, which quickly turned into a simple roll of their eyes and an annoyed sigh when they saw that it was their favourite painted dog, Charlie, leaning forward while supporting his upper body with his elbows and wearing a very smug smile.

''Chocolate Cake, next time you plan on scaring us like that, could you please notify us?" asked Nick while jumping back to their seat.

''If I did, where would be the fun in that?" mocked Charlie, getting a chuckle from Aaron.

''How did you even sneak up on us without this cute little bunny hearing you?" asked Nick while stealing a glance at Judy, who flinched upon hearing the c-word.

''I am a trained ZBI agent aswell, I know how to make no noise at all." Said Charlie without losing his sly smirk that honestly made Nick a bit proud.

''Anyway, if I'm correct, you have been visited by the RWK?" Asked Charlie, moving his focus to the chuckling wolf next to the pair.

''Yeah, although why they had to do it at 5 fricking AM is a mystery to me." Said Aaron while shaking his head.

''Well then, I have a question to you guys. Since you are the second most influential mammals in theory, I want to know how seriously are you taking this, because that would change a lot of stuff between us." Said Charlie in a serious manner. Aaron and Nick wasn't scared the least bit, looked at each other and smiled.

''Let's just say, that we take it seriously enough to use it only as an Ace in our sleeves when needed." Said Nick while leaning back in his chair.

''In other words, not at all, as I expected." Chuckled Charlie.

''Wait, are you seriously telling me that what they are saying is actually **TRUE**?" exclaimed Judy a bit too loudly, getting the attention of some of the surrounding officers.

''Judy, I know it sounds unbelievable, but yesterday Aaron's mother really did give Nick the royal title, and yes, there **is** a royal title that hasn't been revoked." Said Charlie. Neither of them noticed the eavesdropping officers look at them in a confused manner.

''Oh god, yet another way to feed this fox's already huge ego. Next thing you are going to tell me, that they have the power to tell Bogo what to do." Complained Judy with a groan.

''They do, but I know they won't use it." said Bogo's voice suddenly. The four mammals looked at him in surprise. Nick's heart almost jumped out of it's place.

 _I can understand when Chocolate cake sneaks up on us, but how did Bogo get in without any of us noticing? Shouldn't Higgins notify us when the Chief is about to come?_

''Chief Bogo? You are back?" asked Judy with wide eyes.

''Indeed. I'm gonna be honest with you, I only went on a vacation to fix my mistake that I'm sure you all have heard about." Said Bogo while looking through his precinct. Every nodded in understanding.

''Were there any problems while Deputy Pictus has taken my position?" asked Bogo. He grunted in approval when he saw everybody shaking their heads.

''I'm going to be quick today, because I have important things to attend to, so..." said the Chief after walking to the podium.

''Fangmeyer, McHorn, Snarlof; investigate the series of robberies in Sahara Square, Johnson, Grizzoli, Delgato, Tundra Town SWAT…" and so the chief gave everyone their usual assignment, but his hurry was obvious.

''…Hopps, Wilde, Wolford, Pictus, you stay for a second." Said Bogo, while putting his hooves behind his back and waiting for the remaining officers to leave the bullpen. The four mammals in question looked at each other, their uneasiness being all time high.

Bogo watched as the last officer left the room, his focus shifted to the mammals before him. More accurately, to the painted dog, who felt a little bit uncomfortable under the chief's emotionless but somehow still stern gaze.

''So, Deputy Pictus, as you may know, I fulfilled the ultimatum you gave me about taking drastic measures if I don't get Wolford back to his family. So, are we good?" asked chief while offering his right hoof. Charlie looked at the extended arm a bit hesitantly. Bogo did a horrible thing, but he did manage to make everything right in the end, so the only thing he could hold against the Chief is the memory of his wrongdoing. So he accepted the hoof and shook it.

''Sure chief, I hope you learnt your lesson." Said charlie calmly while giving the buffalo a light smile. Fort he first time, Bogo actually showed a slight hint of happiness.

''Splendid. Now for the reason I kept you here; As a reward for your incredible work as detectives and Deputy Pictus' more than satisfying work as a Chief, plus the fact that I know about Wilde and Wolford's new title as the Monarchs of Zootopia, which I suppose will need some talking and explaining, I decided to give you four days paid leave to all four of you, starting _now."_ Declared Bogo without a single emotion in his deep voice. The four mammals before hims froze in time then cocked their head to the same side at the same time in confusion. Bogo was amused by how synchronzied they were.

''What?" asked Aaron suddenly.

''But Chief, we haven't done anything detective related, we haven't even gotten a case yet!" exclaimed Judy, anger slowly overtaking her voice.

''I'm with Carrots on this one Chief, and that's saying something." Said Nick absolutely cluelessly.

Instead of answering, the chief took out a small remote controller from his pockets and pressed a button on it. The projector's lights started to flicker and the machine itself slowly but steadily showed a picture on the wall, where usually photos of criminals were projected to. The four mammals looked at it, and analyzed the photo; it was a simple diagram, that had two columns, one way bigger then the other.

''You are right Hopps, you didn't do anything exceptional that would have been connected to a regular detective's work, but in the mean time you might not have noticed that your regular beat cop work was doing immensely good for the city. Take a look at this diagram on the wall. The left column is the percentage of crime in all of Zootopia 2 weeks ago. And now take a look at the other one, what do you think it is?" asked the chief patiently. He knew that these four wouldn't just accept a random paid vacation, even Wilde would at least need a good reason for it.

In the mean time the four mammals were focusing very hard on the meaning of that smaller column, trying to guess what it could be about. They did not needed much more time, since it clicked to all four.

''That's the crime rate after we became detectives?!" exclaimed Aaron, Nick and Judy at the same time. Even Charlie was shocked beyond belief, because if it is true, these three did a much better job than Charlie originally thought they did.

 _Note to self, never underestimate these three, ever._

''Exactly. You three single-handedly managed to lower the crime rate by 13% in all districts of Zootopia, and it just keeps decreasing. That's why I decided to reward the three of you, because this was much bigger than just breaking the precinct's records." Informed Bogo in a proud tone. He saw the three look at the diagram in deep thought.

''But wouldn't that be bad then? I mean, if we went on a break, wouldn't the crime rate go back up?" asked Judy with here ears drooped. She finally saw the first signs of her actually making the world a better place, but if she learnt something from Nick, is that naivety is dangerous. Very dangerous.

''Hopps… you know you won a war, when even Duke Weaselton decides to abandon crime and become a waiter in a fast food restaurant." Said Bogo with an actual chuckle. Judy's ears straightened out and she started giggling upon imagining that weasel in a waiter apron and with a fake smile. Soon Nick and Aaron joined in aswell, while Charlie watched them in an amused smile. Bogo gave them some time to marvel on the thought, but he soon decided to send them away.

''Okay, okay, enough. So, are you gonna stop being stubborn and accept your reward, or do I have to call in Clawhauser and tell him that you are in need for some history on Gazelle." Asked Bogo changing to a serious tone. Upon hearing the most horroristic means of torture possible, they quickly stopped laughing and nodded rapidly with a scared face. Charlie heard about the cheetah's passion for the singer, and he heard officers landing in hospital because of him, so he decided that he would not want to undergo that.

''Splendid. Change back to your regular clothing, and don't let me see you around the precinct, or I might just assign Clawhauser to follow you around." Threatened Bogo, making the four mammals gulp in front of him, making them nod again.

''Dismissed." And with that the four of them bolted out the room faster than Bogo could blink.

He sighed in relief and took out his phone and started to dial a number he recently added to his contacts.

The line got through and sounds of children giggling could be heard through the line.

''They are on their way, Mrs Hopps. Now about those baby pictures…"

* * *

The four mammals quickly changed to their regular clothing, even Charlie decided to abandon his beloved jacket and jeans, and wore something casual for a change. Next to these three, he started to get comfortable in his easy-going attire, which never really happened before. The four were now sitting in Charlie's car, Charlie behind the wheel, Judy sitting in the front seat, and Nick sitting in Aaron's lap, the wolf tightly hugging the fox to himself like it was the last time they could be this close. They were sitting in the idle car, thinking of what could they do with their sudden free time, because none of them planned anything special for not just today but for the next day or so.

''No, Carrots, with Chocolate pudding here, we won't visit Fru Fru." Said Nick in a scolding tone.

''Because of me? Who is this Fru Fru again?" asked Charlie in a confused voice. The name did ring some bells in his mind. And after seeing how nervous Judy become, he knew that it might not be the good bells.

''Fru Fru Big, daughter of Luciano Big." Informed Nick. This other name rang much more bells in the painted dog's mind, that he was starting to get annoyed. He had definitely both heard those two names numerous times, but who-

 _The Big mafia._

''Judy, you are friends with the daughter of a crime boss?" asked Charlie in a tone that neither Judy nor Nick or Aaron could salvage whether it was impressed or absolutely outraged.

''W-well yeah, I did kind of save her life, and for that, Mr. Big might have gave me his eternal servitude." Explained Judy with a nervous chuckle. She thought Charlie was actually going to be at least mad but he seemed… pleased?

''Fascinating, I wonder how Bogo haven't got wind of that and threatened you already." Said Charlie with a calm and pondering voice.

''W-wait, you are okay with that?" asked Judy while looking at the painted dog with a shocked expression. Charlie smiled and planted a kiss between here ears, making Judy absolutely flustered.

''Well, being friends with the mafia is not exactly against the law, and you do have your right to remain silent. I have already told you; if it's legal and done I can't find the urge to care. Who knows? This friendship could be useful for both the mafia and the police aswell." Admitted Charlie with a shrug. He did not notice the three mammals in the car looking at him in awe.

''Chocolate Pudding, how did we get so lucky to have you as a boss?" asked Aaron in his total astonishment.

''How did _I_ get so lucky to have such a special team under my care?" retorted the painted dog, getting grateful smiles from his friends.

Then an idea popped into Judy's mind.

''Guys, how about we make that trip to Bunnyburrow we promised to mom?" asked Judy excitedly, making the three canines look at her.

''That's… actually not a bad idea. Wait, Chocolate cake is coming too?" asked Nick.

''Well, he did kind of manage to get an invite himself. Long story short, yes, mom wants him to come aswell." Explained Judy.

''Is there a problem, Nick?" asked Charlie sarcastically. Nick smiled upon hearing his first name from Charlie for the first time.

''Absolutely not, at least we all will get overrun by Carrots' huge family." Replied Nick, making Judy snort.

''Wait a second." Said Nick suddenly in a wondering tone, his eyes widening, making everyone look at him questioningly.

''Bunnyburrow… Hopps farm… Hopps blueberries…Blueberries, BLUEBERRIES!" exclaimed Nick excitedly, his tail wagging in Aaron's lap. This sudden childish excitement from Nick made even Charlie chuckle.

''Oh yeah, have I told you Bushy tail, that I got permission to go and harvest blueberries directly from the bushes, and then we can eat them freely?" mentioned Aaron. He saw his husband's head slowly turn towards him, a huge smile on his face.

''You sir, just earned yourself this." And with that Nick kissed Aaron passionately. The wolf was taken aback at first but he did not struggle, and hugged the fox closer to himself, enjoying the way his excited husband overpowered his tongue and explored the wolf's mouth. Soon the wolf evened out the fight and now they were both dancing with their tongues. They were of course careful not to go overboard, because it was their boss' car in the end, but it didn't mean that they couldn't make sure to be as passionate as possible.

Nick suddenly disconnected their mouths, rested his head on Aaron's chest, and sighed in contentment.

''What would I do without you Wolfie…" mumbled Nick while closing his eyes and listening to his husband's rapid heartbeat. Aaron just smiled warmly and started to rub his fox's head gently, getting a subtle purr out from him.

Charlie and Judy witnessed the lovebirds interacting and they both were thinking of different things. Judy had to restrain herself harshly from Aww-ing on the sight. She knew she was a hypocrite, but goddamnit those two were just adorable, and the way they smiled at the other was making the bunny fangirl more. Meanwhile Charlie was actually thinking that one day, him and Judy could be like this.

 _One day… when the perfect opportunity comes_

Then he realized that they going down to the burrows, which could be the perfect time he was searching for.

 _I will have to plan that though… and I think I already have a good idea._

* * *

 ** _Before you ask;  
_**

 ** _Wolfska=Polska=Poland_**

 ** _Wolfski=Polish_**

 ** _Lazlow Wilkokiełski= Lazlow Wolf-O-Fang_**

 ** _Furrance=France_**

 ** _No, I'm not polish._**

 ** _Yes, I know Poland is not a Monarchy._**


	27. The Bunnyburrow Howlers

''Do you want to hear a joke, Carrots?" asked Nick while looking at the bunny in the front seats.

''Is it gonna be one of your lame jokes that will be so tiring that I would feel the pain for days?" asked Judy with a raised eyebrow.

''No, trust me, this is a good one." Reassured Nick while stealing a glance at his smirking husband. Judy sighed audibly.

''Okay then Slick, hear it." Replied Judy, already knowing that it's gonna be the lamest joke ever.

Nick cleared his throat and begun.

''What's common in an elegant dressed mammal riding a monocycle and a poorly dressed mammal riding a bicycle?" asked Nick, trying to hold back his chuckles. Judy's interest was perked, since she actually had no clue, not like in the 20 or so bad jokes of the fox that he just had to tell them.

''I don't know Slick. What's the difference?" asked Judy warily. Although she was curious of the answer, she knew that it's gonna be lame.

''Attire." And with that the fox and the wolf, whose lap has been occupied by the aforementioned fox, started to chuckle at the joke. Charlie just gave a subtle snort and a rolled his eyes, while Judy decided that headbutting the dashboard and groaning is a perfect way to not only escape this horrible joke but to show Nick that she was not pleased nor did she find the joke remotely funny.

They were currently driving on the highway towards Bunnyburrow in Charlie's car. After they decided that it's time to make that visit they all promised to Bonnie, they went to their respective apartments to prepare their luggage, because they planned on staying for a day or two, much to the older doe's happiness, who immediately went to notify the Hopps house of their arrival and to do some preparations. When they met up again in the afternoon, Charlie offered to drive them to and from Bunnyburrow. The trio tried to protest, saying that the place is far away and they didn't want Charlie to worry about petrol and the expenses with it, but he just waved it off, saying that money is not an issue for him.

They were in their usual positions, Charlie driving, Judy sitting next to him in the front seat, while the fox and the wolf in their favourite position on the back seat. The four argued about what music should they play, Judy rooted for pop, especially Gazelle, while Nick and Aaron wanted something more Rock or at least Pop-Rock. Charlie was on the vote for some Classical music, but he remained silent, since he could see that he would have no argument here. In the end, they decided that Jazz music is the one that made everyone satisfied. Enough upbeat for Judy to enjoy, while it satisfied Charlie's need for calmness and the lovebird's need for quality music.

The drive was different for all four of them. Nick of course had a field day of ''''entertaining'''' and actually entertaining the mammals in the car. Everytime he made a joke, Aaron would show genuine enjoyment, which both made the fox warm inside and annoyed. Warm inside, since there was no mammal before who actually found any of his jokes hilarious, and annoyed, because these jokes are supposed to be only funny to him and make other mammals groan loudly, but the wolf seemed to enjoy them the more Nick told him. The fox didn't know which emotion should he go with, but a quick nip at his ear and a subtle lick from that wolf tongue, and he suddenly liked the first option much better.

Judy, as always, found Nick's humor cringeworthy, although she silently admitted to herself that there were _some_ jokes that she actually found funny, she just didn't want the fox to think that he can tell a decent joke, thus expanding his ego. Charlie on the other paw did not pay that much mind. He couldn't remember the last time he was this comfortable with any of the teams he has been assigned to. His easy-going and cool attitude managed to infuriate mammals, since they thought that Charlie didn't care about stuff, but in reality, he did care, but his scale of emotions is pretty tight, and he usually doesn't see the reason to be excited/scared/etc. But this team did not only accept him, but befriended him very quickly. He knew that as a mammal in a high rank, he can't have favourites, but damn it if these three didn't want him to demote back to detective so he can join their team.

The atmosphere was amazing, and the fact that he had the love of his life sitting next to him, currently groaning to the dashboard just made it all the better. Nick's jokes were bad, but it managed to keep up the comfortable atmosphere.

''You know, you two are insufferable." Mumbled Judy her statement into the dashboard. Aaron and Nick snickered upon hearing that.

''Come on Carrots, live a little, do you want to hear another joke to brighten you up?" teased Nick while wiggling his eyebrows. Judy's eyes burst open and in a blink of an eye, she turned around a looked at him with a face of Horror.

'' **NO!"** shouted Judy. At this point, Aaron and Nick lost it.

''Judy, you should know, that the moment you show any kind of enjoyment towards his humor, he will stop." Reassured Charlie with a smile while the canines on the back seat were holding their stomachs. Upon hearing that, they both stopped and looked at each other knowingly.

Nick quickly got his phone out, and searched for the picture he stored just for this occasion. In the past couple of days of their celebrity status, they got so many mails and e-mails containing high praises of their bravery or not so subtle revelations of one's disgust towards them in multiple languages, so many cute drawings and paintings of them, so many fanfictions and comics made of them, that they couldn't be more grateful, and somehow they managed to reply most of them already. They even registered to Clawhauser's fan page of them, and under a fake name managed to talk to their fans without them knowing it.

Once though, there was one e-mail from an old friend of Nick who happened to excel at IT and Photoshop. The e-mail contained a picture of Charlie, that was just so ridiculous, the fox and the wolf was laughing for minutes on the picture. They asked of course the reasoning behind that, which got the reply of: _I know you like to tease, and i got history with that dog, so it is my pleasure that you can make fun of him._

''Hey, Chocolate cake." Cut in Nick while holding his phone and showing his screen. Charlie looked at him through the rear-view mirror, and saw what he was holding. On the screen, there was his official ZPD photo, that they make you after you graduate. What was really ridiculous that his three colours were changed to pink, orange and purple, he was much chubbier and he was holding a bowl of 'Lucky Chomps'.

He cringed hard on the inside, but he was not one to back of from a verbal fight.

''Fascinating, didn't think I would still look a mile better than you Nick, while looking like the dwarf from the end of the rainbow vomited all around me." Said Charlie with a teasing smile. Now that made Judy giggle, while Nick and Aaron was a bit taken aback.

But that quickly turned into two very smug smiles.

''Have you ever considered the reason why he vomited on you? I think if I heard it right, it was because when he looked at you, he thought you were a standing and talking overcooked roasted chicken, who got toothpaste spit all over him." Retorted Nick, which got a subtle 'Ooooh' from Aaron.

''Hey Judy, why do you let him call you Carrots? Last time I checked a carrot was orange and green, and when I look at Nick… the resemblance is huge." Teasingly asked Charlie, making Judy burst into a series of giggles.

''Now that you mention it… What's up _Carrots?"_ asked Judy from the fox on the back seat. Aaron and Nick looked at the fox's colours and sure enough, with his orange-ish fur colour and green eyes, he did look like the vegetable in question.

And much to the bunny's surprise, both started to laugh again, and not only them, even Charlie was chuckling. And to top it off, soon she found even herself joining.

While she was laughing, she looked out of the window, and to her astonishment, the 'Welcome to Bunnyburrow' sign was right next to them. The feeling of nostalgia came over her.

''Hey guys! We are almost here!" excalimed the bunny excitedly. The three mammals looked out of the window, and sure enough, that huge sign was not lying. They could see the stereotypical barns and trucks spread through the field they have been driving next to in the past couple of hours.

''Heh, I thought Bunnyburrow would have more bunnies in it." Noted Aaron while looking out the window.

Judy smiled smugly. She knew that all three of them was in for a ride.

* * *

''Judy… I am taking back what I said." Said Aaron in an astonished tone.

But it wasn't only Aaron that was watching the scenery before them in mouth agape, the two other canines wore eyes so huge, they might just pop out. And you know that something is big, when even Charlie gets rendered speechless.

They were currently in the idle car, which was sitting next to the Hopps family residence. The Hopps house looked like a normal farm-house, but Judy told them that most of the house is underground, so don't get fooled. What really made them astonished is the amount of bunnies playing different games _outside_ the house. Aaron tried to count them but he gave up around 45. And the fact that all three canines had an inkling feeling that this was nothing compared to what they were about to experience in the next days or so just made it even more scarier.

''Oh come on guys, it's just Linda, Thomas, Zoe, Mel, Vanessa, Eric, Roger, Monroe, Jebedaiah-''

'' **WE GET IT**." cut in the three canines, making Judy giggle mockingly.

With heavy sighs, they exited the vehicle. Aaron gulped upon seeing the amount of bunnies that they would be walking into. He never thought that once he would be calling rabbits scary, but this 2 weeks contained a lot of things he has never thought he would do.

His nervousness was cut short, when he felt a black paw touch his own and squeeze it reassuringly. He looked down and saw his fox looking up at him with a warm, compassionate smile that made Aaron's heart flutter. It still made the wolf feel special, knowing that he was on the short list of mammals that Nick allowed to see his softer side. Now it was not only that, but it helped immensely with his nervousness, so they started walking towards the gate of the fence paw in paw.

Judy walked with a little jump in her step, signaling that she was really comfortable and happy of what's going on. In the end, she did finally come down to where she grew up and she could finally see her family once again. That did not mean that Nick, Aaron and Charlie couldn't be anxious and if someone looked at them, it was just really obvious. Their tails were nervously twitching close to the ground, their ears were pinned to their skulls and their entire posture was tense.

When all four of them bypassed the gate, all the bunny ears turned towards their direction. The next thing the three canines knew, that all eyes were on them, showing both curiosity and surprise. These quickly evaporated when they spotted their sister, so they stopped playing and rushed said sister down in tight hugs and cheers. Judy giggled upon feeling her siblings almost tackle her, and was not hesitant to hug them back. As a bunny, she was a very affectionate mammal, but in the city, she could not get nearly enough to satisfy her, so this welcoming did wonders in soothing Judy.

''Hey, isn't that Judy's boyfriend?" said a high-pitched voice suddenly. All bunnies turned towards the three canines, especially the painted dog.

Charles Pictus has been on the force for many years. He has faced the most dangerous criminals, has been part of the most intense robberies and terrorist acts, has defused countless of bombs with his bare paws, has interrogated the most aggressive and disgusting mammals, has witnessed the goriest of murders and faced Bogo's wrath countless of times. But not in his 30 years of life has he felt fear, the closest was nervousness he got, but never feared anything. He decided that today it all changed.

And the fact that the giant horde of young bunnies was the first thing to make him rigid in fear managed to lower his pride by dozens of levels.

But hey, getting tackled down by rabbits at least felt somewhat fluffy.

''Look at his fur! So colourful!"

''Are you really in love with JuJu?"

''Is that a star or a banana on his head?"

''He has a fluffy tail aswell! Hmmm, Fluffy!"

''Are you going to marry my big sis?"

''His ears are so tiny! How can he hear anything with these?"

In the mean time, Nick and Aaron were silently watching the commotion. They were thankful that they were more occupied by 'Judy's boyfriend', but they knew that they had to escape and quickly, if they wanted to avoid the same treatment. So they quietly started to walk towards the front door of the house, but it wasn't their lucky day. Judy saw them sneaking, and got an evil grin on her face.

She whistled loudly, getting the attention of the bunnies, who were still discovering Charlie.

''Hey guys! Charlie is not the only one who has a fluffy tail!" shouted Judy while pointing at Aaron and Nick. The canines in question looked at her wide eyes, and the next thing they knew that they got overpowered by 50 or so bunnies, making the younger doe giggle uncontrollably.

In the mean time, Charlie finally somewhat recovered, and was dusting himself off.

''You know Judy, you should bring your siblings to the interrogations. There would be no criminal who would rather go through this than spit the info we want." Panted Charlie, still a bit dizzy from the near-death experience.

Suddenly a voice behind them spoke up.

''Well, that's the famous Hopps Kerfuffle for you." Said the voice, which Judy immediately recognized. It was her mother's.

''Mom!" exclaimed Judy while turning around and hugged the older doe. They stayed like that for a while and then they parted.

''It's good to see you back at the farm Bun-Bun…" said Bonnie while changing her focus on the painted dog standing next to her daughter.

''…And as I see you brought your handsome painted dog aswell." continued the older doe with a warm parental smile. Judy blushed a bit and started to nervously fidget with his ears.

''Oh yeah… Mom, this is Charles Pictus, the Deputy Chief of my work place. Charlie, this is my Mom, Bonnie Hopps." Introduced Judy, while the mammals in question were shaking paws.

''My pleassure Mrs. Hopps" greeted politely Charlie, making the older doe roll her eyes.

''Oh, none of that. Call me Bonnie, and I just have to say, that you look even more beautiful than on the phone." Complimented Bonnie getting a sigh of relief from Charlie.

''I could say the same thing. You look much younger than one would imagine a mother." Complimented back Charlie with a calm smile.

''Oohh, a charmer, I see." Giggle Bonnie while stealing a glance at her nervous daughter.

That's when she heard the yips and yelps coming from amidst her children, and realized that she had two other guests aswell. So she clapped twice and turned to the Kerfluffe.

''Okay children, that's enough, you can keep on asking your questions from our guests later, but now I need to talk to them." said Bonnie loudly, getting the attention of her smaller children. Said children let the poor fox and wolf go with a loud group groan and continued their previous activity.

Bonnie walked over to Aaron and Nick, who looked like they just saw a ghost.

''Are you okay, dears?" asked Bonnie while helping up Nick.

''Well, I think I just developed a mild case of claustrophobia, but other than that, I think I'll manage." Said Aaron, while accepting Bonnie's paw and standing up.

''Speak on your behalf, my head still rings from all the questions." Replied Nick while holding his head between his paws.

''In other words, they are okay." Cut in Judy with a smug smile. Nick opened his eyes, and looked at the cause of his headache. He wasn't mad, but you bet he will get back at her twice as badly. Judy saw the fox look at him in the biggest and slyest smirk she has ever seen, and dropped her own smugness, that was quickly replaced by concern.

 _Maaaaybe I took it a bit too far._

Aaron in the mean time had that strange feeling again. It was the same feeling he felt before Nick hustled that Coyote back at the Festival. He had thought about the reasoning behind that, but nothing that would have made sense came to his mind. The closest he got is that he was able to sense whenever Nick hustles or was thinking of a hustle, but that was just as ridiculous as his other ideas.

Now, he could see the same glint in his eyes, the same sly smirk he gave that Coyote vendor, and the same feeling came back.

 _It can't be, how could I sense such thing?_

''Carrots… I think this visiting will be _very entertaining."_ Said Nick in a sly tone, making the rabbit gulp. She suddenly regretted sending the kerfuffle on them.

Bonnie in the mean time was looking between them in a confused manner. She had no idea what was going in, so she just shrugged and started walking towards the door.

''Come on in Dears, you must be hungry and I have a surprise for you." Said Bonnie in a sweet tone. The four soon followed her inside.

The first thing they saw looked like a big wardrobe room. The 'house' was a big room filled with hangers on the walls, most of them occupied by small coats of different colours. The walls were colourful, full of child drawings, most of them are of course about bunnies, vegetables and fruits. The room had a nice small chandelier, that gave lighting to the room. In the middle of the room, there was the beginning of a wide staircase that went underground. The canines didn't say anything just followed the older doe downwards.

The staircase was pretty short and after bypassing another door, their eyes widened; they found themself on the top floor of a huge room. They walked to the edge of what seemed like a floor and leaned on the railings in the side of the floor. They were at least 50m high and if they counted right, around the 20th level. The whole place looked like a huge plaza, but without the music and shops, and when they looked at the 'ground floor', they saw different kinds of rooms mixed together; there was a library, a living room with a bunch of TVs and other appliances, and a lot of hobby rooms for bunnies. The whole area was enlighted by big chandeliers, hanging from the walls all around. The whole place was filled with loudly murmuring bunnies minding their own businesses.

It was like a big inside city.

''Wow…" said the three canines in unison. Bonnie and Judy giggled on their reaction.

''Close your mouth dears, before something flies into your mouths." Remarked Bonnie with a satisfied smile while walking towards something that looked like an elevator. She expected this reaction from all three of them, only the Hopps family residence could render mammals speechless.

Aaron, Nick and Charlie shook their heads and walked towards to elevator.

''Mrs. Ho- Bonnie, that's incredible!" exclaimed Aaron still looking around in awe.

Before the older doe could reply, Nick cut in.

''Come on Wolfie, you see elevators everyday in the Precinct." Said Nick with a smirk. Now that remark got Aaron out of his dreamy state and sent his husband a playful glare.

''Be careful Bushy Tail, I still remember your stunt at the elevator the day before yesterday, and I still need to cash it back." Retorted Aaron with a wink and a flick of his tail. Nick snorted upon remembering that incident.

''I didn't hear you complaining. And you can't deny that you didn't enjoy it. This nose might not be as good as yours, but it still can detect _interesting_ changes in scent." Replied Nick while tapping his nose. While the talked, they all got into the elevator and Bonnie pressed the button to the ground floor.

''You are right. But did I say that it was going to be a revenge or repaying a _favour_?" said Aaron suggestively. Nick's smirk just widened.

The lovers'companions were silently listening to the conversation in the mean time. Bonnie leaned next to her daughter's ear and started whispering.

''What are they talking about?" asked Bonnie. That's when she noticed how red and embarrassed her daughter became.

''I-I would rather not talk about that…" stuttered Judy while averting her gaze.

That day she had learnt that she should not make suggestive dares when these two mammals were her opponents. She still didn't get where she got the idea of daring Nick to kiss Aaron in the elevator. She actually wanted to tease Nick with it, since she knew that the lift had cameras in it, so if they really did as she dared, Bogo would catch wind of that, and would definitely scold them harshly. Now she still facepalms herself for underestimating them, because the moment she said her dare, Nick jumped into the wolf's arm, and kissed him deeply, making sure to be in an angle, where the camera could clearly see. What was really embarrassing and still made Judy red as a tomato, that Nick made sure to moan loudly amidst the kiss, since he knew that the elevator also had microphones in it.

Least to say, that Judy has learnt her lesson.

Back to the present, Bonnie saw how flustered her daughter became, and had a pretty good guess about the topic of the banter. She knew that Nick and Aaron finally got over their uncertainties and doubts if that kiss on live television was anything to go by. She still has to ask what exactly happened, but she was really happy that they finally tied the knot. (She actually had no idea how right she was.)

A loud ting sound signaled them that they have arrived. They exited the elevator and already felt a bunch of eyes on them. They tried to ignore them and act like they don't know that they are being inspected, so they followed the older doe towards a big podium. Bonnie stepped up, and got a microphone out of nowhere. They didn't know whether they should stand next to her, but it seemed that they didn't need to, since the doe calibrated the microphone and now her voice could be heard in the whole room.

''Attention, Children. Dinner is ready!" notified Bonnie, then put the microphone to the mysterious place she got it from. Then she stepped up and went towards a big white door behind the podium and went in with Nick, Aaron, Charlie and Judy following her.

The room was like a huge Middle-school cafeteria. There were bunch of very long tables with bowls on them that had something stew-like in them. The canines sniffed the air and concluded that it was carrot stew, which made them a bit nervous, since none of them really fancied the taste of the vegetable. Of course, they would at least try, maybe Bonnie's cooking could change their minds a tiny bit, but they already readied their stomachs for no dinner.

They started to look around the slowly fulfilling room for a place to sit. They had no idea what Bonnie had in mind, but she haven't told them to take a seat yet, so they followed them to another, much smaller room, that only had a big round table. When they closed the door and sniffed the air, their eyes widened in surprise. It was a mix of carrot-stew and… roasted crickets?

''Take a seat please, Stu should be here in a matter of minutes. You can start eating if you want." Said Bonnie while turning on her heels and presumable searching for her husband.

The bewildered canines and the bunny sat down at the table, their gazes never leaving the predatory food in front of them. Out of the 4 of them, it was actually Judy who could not believe her eyes the most. She could not even begin to think about how her mother managed to not only make that, but get the ingredients for it without raising suspicion. She has never seen her mother even touch anything non-bunny food, and now she was staring at a seemingly perfect roasted crickets.

Without a word they took their place, Aaron sitting next to Nick, next to Nick it was Judy, then Charlie. Something of the seating seemed to be planned, since it the couples got to seat next to each other, while Nick and Judy, the original partners got seated next to each other aswell. What caught their eyes that there were 2 more roasted crickets prepared next to Aaron.

''Well, it looks like we might have an other round, or some guests?" asked Nick looked around cluelessly. The others shrugged, signaling that they have no idea either.

The three canines and the bunny sat down and began to eat. The moment Nick, Aaron and Charlie tasted, they hummed in satisfaction. It isn't as good as Aaron's or Judy's per say, but there was something it excelled at; it had the typical mother-made flavour, that everyone loved.

Least to say, that they had a feast.

Suddenly the door behind them opened, but they thought that it's gonna be Stu and Bonnie, so they paid no mind and kept on eating. Although suddenly, tension filled the air from nowhere and they could hear 2 loud gasps behind them that was definitely not Stu nor Bonnie. Out of their curiosity, they looked back, and Nick and Judy froze upon seeing the two mammals who accompanied Bonnie and Stu.

It was two timber wolves, one white, the other is more brownish, looking at them with wide eyes. Judy and Nick recognized these two timber wolves, since they were the same ones guarding the Cliffside asylum while the Nighthowler case was ongoing.

''G-Gary and Larry Howlington?" stuttered Judy and Nick with a tone full of disbelief.

* * *

In the mean time, back in the 'ground floor', there were a group of four Hopps bunnies chatting very loudly in front of one of the TVs.

''Can you believe mother? First, she and dad start starts to work with that fat, pie-eating, filthy fox, then convinces dad to hire two faggot wolves to work on the fields with us, and now she actually lets three more preds **inside** the house? Is she lunatic!?" asked one of the Hopps boys in an outraged tone.

''Yeah, it's like, she totally lost her mind. At least father has some rationality left inside him, and did some precautions against these preds." Agreed the bunny sitting next to the first.

''I heard that it was Judy who made mother into a pred supporter. Seems like the city life gave her nothing but retardation." Noted the third bunny with his arms crossed.

''Jeez, first she actually believes she could be a cop, and then she stops the only rational mammal, Bellwether or i don't know what's her name, from putting the big city on the right path, then she even gets praise for it, and now she not only sleeps with a pred, she managed to infect mother with that mental disorder of hers." Notes the first bunny.

''She could turn father to a pred supporter aswell, and then even some of us! We can't let that happen!" Exclaimed the fourth bunny angrily.

''Yes, so we have to either end them or chase them away. With mother defending them, the latter option is impossible." Concluded the second bunny.

''I could help you." Suddenly a voice spoke up from behind. The four rabbits looked back and it was non other then Thompsen Hopps, the clumsiest children ever known.

''Pfft, come one Thompsen, you have holes on your paws, that's how bad you are at… basically everything. How could you, out of all the bunnies, help us in anyway without messing up everything up?" Scoffed the third bunny, getting chuckles from her companions. Instead of getting hurt, Thompsen just smiled widely.

''How about if I propose… these beauties." Said Thompsen showing a briefcase filled with handguns. The bunnies stopped chuckling and looked at the case with wide eyes.

''How did you get these?" asked the first bunny in a confused manner.

''Let's say, that I **pretended** to be clumsy the whole time, so everytime I injured myself, I would get transported to the clinic, which _just happens_ to be next to the Sheriff's office. So I might have sneaked out every time and stole one of his guns." Admitted Thompsen smugly. One of the bunnies' eyes lighted up in excitement.

''Those preds are in the kitchen! We can just rush in and take them down!" exclaimed the bunny excitedly. He got a round of cheers and sounds of agreement from his companions, so they reached towards the briefcase to take the guns to their paws, but Thompsen shook his head and closed the briefcase.

''I don't think it would be a good idea. None of us are trained shooters, so we might injure or even kill mother and father in the process, plus if they survive, they will know it was us, and will definitely punish us harshly. We have to make it look like they were accidents or suicides, so no one will suspect us. These guns are for when everything else fails." Said Thompsen seriously. The four bunnies looked at each other, but they had to agree, he did have a point.

''So what should we do?" asked the group of bunnies in unison. Thompsen changed back to his smug smile.

''Easy. We lay low, and wait for the right opportunity. We have plenty of time, but for now, try to be nice with them, so when we start taking them out one by one, no one will think it was us. If you are taking out somebody, try to frame Judy, so the attention will be on her, and we could continue on setting everything up." Told Thompsen confidently. The bunnies did not like the fact that they have to pretend to like or even get close to those predators and their traitor sister, but the plan seemed solid, so they nodded and shook Thompsen's paw.

''Let's save our family from getting eaten alive."

* * *

 **Short chapter, but I think this was enough to start the next tension filled parts of the Fiction. And you know I couldn't leave out the only timber wolves who had 1 lines each in the entire movie, but hey, they at least had dialogue.**

 **I will explain it throughoutly later when I introduce Larry and Gary in the next chapters or so, but a quick info: They are not brothers, they are married, and Larry is the one coming from the Howlington family, Gary just took up the name when they got married.**


	28. Yet Another Howler From The Past

''G-Gary and Larry Howlington?"

It was like, time has stopped for a second when the two timber wolves and the bunny and the fox spotted each other. All four had a mix of emotions written all over their faces; surprise, recognition, nervousness and a bit of fear.

Gary and Larry of course knew who these two were, since the bunny was the one who arrested them personally when she and Nick busted the Asylum. They could have felt mad at them, but in reality, they were actually grateful, because technically, they 'liberated' the timber wolves.

In the mean time, Bonnie and Stu were cluelessly looking between the four mammals in question. They had no idea why the sudden tension, nor about the fact that it seemed that their daughter and Nick knew the timber wolves.

So Bonnie cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

''It seems that some of you know them already, but nevertheless I would like to introduce you Larry and Gary, they are working for us for over a year, and helped immensely." Introduced Bonnie with a smile.

''That's right. At first, we were hesitant to hire them, but they showed us that they are a handful bunch. Since then, the farm has been the most successful in years." Informed Stu with a proud smile.

''Come on Mr. Hopps, we were just doing what you've told us." Noted Gary shyly.

''Damn right you did! Fastest and most efficient paws I have ever seen. It's a shame you are already married and you are both wolves, I would have loved you two to court some of my daughters otherwise." Said Stu, making Bonnie facepalm. Nobody noticed how Charlie flinched upon the last comment.

 _Okay, getting Stu's acceptance might be harder than I thought._

''Stu, I think they get it. Gary, Larry, Let me introduce you to-'' sighed Bonnie then continued on introducing, but stopped when both timber wolves knelt down.

''Detective Judy Hopps, Deputy Chief Charles Pictus, Sir Nicholas Wildeford and Sir Aaron Wildeford." Said Larry, making Bonnie and Stu absolutely clueless.

''Sir?" asked the older rabbits with raised eyebrows, looking at Nick and Aaron questioningly. The fox stood up with a heavy sigh and put on the friendliest smile he could muster.

''Come on guys, stop with this nonsense. In this house, we are all equal, except for Bonnie and Stu of course, but that's not the point. Could you _please_ act like we are normal mammals while we are here? After it, you can idolize us as much as you want." Asked Nick with a friendly smile. Gary and Larry looked up at him incredulously.

''B-but, you are the king! Don't you want to, y'know, be treated as such?" asked Gary warily. Nick inwardly groaned. From their desperate and nervous facial expressions, a simple request or even pleading would not convince either of them, so Nick has to go with the flow.

''Well, in that case, I want both of you two handle me and Wolfie as normal mammals while we are here, and that's your king's order, understood?" said Nick with a serious tone. Both timber wolves nodded eagerly and finally smiled at him.

''Great, now come on, before your food gets cold. Mrs. Hopps must have worked hard on it, and we don't want to disappoint her, do we?" Said Nick while gesturing Gary and Larry to join them.

After they got seated, Judy and Charles noticed that the tension was still lingering in the air. They tried to locate the source, but could not find anything. Gary and Larry seemed comfortable, Bonnie and Stu seemed to have questions, but nothing out of the ordinary. Judy didn't have anything negative towards the timber wolves, only some questions and maybe an apology, Nick just talked to them and took care of the only thing that would annoy the fox, and Charlie has never met them.

Their answers were given when they looked at Aaron. He was notably shifting _away_ from the timber wolves, and had a very deep frown on his face. Although he was looking at his food, even Charlie got a bit of a chill running through his spine from the intensity of the wolf's eyes. The bunny and the painted dog concluded that Aaron had a history with them, and not a good one.

''So, mind telling us what was this about?" asked Bonnie with a raised eyebrow. Aaron finally stopped mentally murdering the table and sighed.

''Have you watched the last part of 'Gazelle's stars'?" asked Aaron sorrowfully. His shift in mood from calmness to anger and from anger to sadness caught his husband's attention aswell, who looked at him worriedly.

''Yes, we did. Our kits love that show, because usually it always contains the freshest gossips of the city, and when they told us that Judy would be on the next one, we decided to watch it with them. It was really surprising to see something so serious as a family reunion in a show famous of its humor." Replied Bonnie with a nod.

''Yeah, remember what my mother did with Nick?" asked Aaron, continuing his mysterious sadness. Nick at this point was restraining a small whine to escape.

''Yeah, we thought it was just some kind of wolf thing, but it seems that it might be bigger than we thought…?" trailed off Stu very curiously. Both Bonnie and Stu were oblivious of Aaron's change in mood, but now even Larry and Gary saw that something was not okay with their wolf companion.

''Yeah. My mother gave him the king title there, in front of everyone. Today, when he was officially recognized as the King of Zootopia, he managed to drag me into it, and since then we are the Monarchs in theory." Explained Aaron, his mood not brightening. The only sign that he was not as crestfallen as he seemed to be was that when Nick entwined their paws under the table and wrapped his tail around the wolf's waist tightly while he talked, Aaron squeezed back and gave him a sad sideways smile.

''Wait, King of Zootopia? I thought Zootopia was a republic?" asked Bonnie in mild curiosity while tilting her head.

''It is, but it is also a Monarchy too, most of the population is oblivious of this fact though. Only wolves and some very big history fans know about this. My mom was the queen 'till yesterday." Explained Aaron while his tail slowly circled around Nick and rested on his lap. The fox felt relief wash through him and started to stroke it gently.

''Well, Hon, who woulda thought that we would be serving royals today?" asked Stu with a proud smile, making his wife rolled her eyes.

''Stu, you heard them, they don't want to be treated so highly, they want to be treated like normal mammals, and I can totally understand them." replied Bonnie with a warm smile.

After this, a comfortable silence filled the room, as everyone started or resumed eating their dinner. Everyone was thinking of what the next topic should be about. It was Stu who broke the silence.

''So, um, Jude-the-Dude, how's the big city life treating you? It must be hard with this new reputation and what not." Changed the topic the older buck while everyone resumed eating the food.

''Oh, well, after the show, I was bombarded with questions by my siblings, especially Bethany and Clara. They don't seem to understand the difference between normal, appropriate questions and… not so appropriate questions." Told Judy, while her face gradually becoming redder.

''Oh, you know those two. Young teenager does… They just want to explore this more exciting part of life." Said Bonnie nochalantly, making Judy even more redder than before.

''I-I guess…"

''Oh yeah, by the way, it seemed like you, Nick, Larry and Gary knew each other. Is there a story we should hear?" asked Stu with an interested tone. He was still slightly uncomfortable of the fangs of the predators when they opened their mouth to take a bite, but he had learnt that Gary and Larry are anything, but dangerous, and the predators Judy brought do seem like okay fellas aswell, so he managed to stuff away the feeling that he has to run, and tried to be as welcoming as possible.

''Mr. Hopps, remember that I told you that we have been arrested once?" asked Gary, receiving a nod from the buck.

''Well, it was actually your daughter and Nick who apprehended us. They somehow managed to sneak through and busted the whole Lionheart operation in one night. I still remember that I was totally speechless when a bunny was reading the Miranda rights to us. By the way, how did you manage to sneak through the bridge? At least 7 of us were watching it the whole night." asked Larry while looking at the younger doe, who suddenly looked very smug.

Judy and Nick looked at each other slyly and nodded. Then Nick stood up in his chair and covered Aaron's ears with his paws, blanketing it from the incoming sound. The wolf's silent sadness was cut off by confusion and he looked at Judy and Nick questioningly. Then Judy mimicked the howl she did on that night, making Gary and Larry freeze in place and cover their ears aswell.

''It was you?!" exclaimed both timber wolves in astonishment after Judy finished.

''It **was** me." Clarified Judy while taking a bite and humming contentedly.

''For a Bunny, you can howl damn well. I'm not even mad, that is awesome." Complimented Gary with an amused shake of his head.

''What, you are saying that because I'm a bunny, I cannot howl?" mocked Judy.

''After that, we are not even sure." The timber wolves chuckled, making the table's other occupants snort aswell.

''What about you guys? How did you manage to come from the guards of a forgotten Asylum to hired farmers of a rabbit family?" asked Nick, finally calmed down that his wolf seemed happier than before.

Larry and Gary shared a worried look upon hearing the request.

''Babe, if you don't want to tell them, you have all the right not to do so." Reassured Gary while taking his husband's paw in both his and pulling it to his chest.

''I know, but I think they deserve a proper explanation." Replied Larry with a warm smile. Gary leaned in and planted a kiss on the side of Larry's snout.

''Alright, but you know that the moment you want to stop, you can stop, no one is forcing you." Said Garry while nuzzling Larry's cheek. Aaron and Nick shared a knowing look, that sent the 'This will be us soon' message between them.

So with that Larry sighed and began.

''So, since you know our full name, you probably know that we are married, and that I was originally coming from the Howlington family, right?" asked Larry while looking at the bunny and the fox, who nodded in affirmative.

''Well, you have to know, that around 2 years ago my mother was the alpha of the family. Now I don't know how badly your mother took it at first Aaron, but whatever her reaction was, multiply it by 3, that's how big of a scolding we got after we came clean. She was all for the traditions, and if anyone didn't follow the tiniest segment, she would punish them harshly, even her family, and she was not afraid to use physical force. Me and Gary had to date secretly, but I should have known that sooner or later she would find it out." Told Larry in a distraught voice.

''You got disowned, too?" asked Judy, getting **pretty** tired of these stupid traditions that make mammals do such horrible things.

''Worse. My mother somehow heard about Lionheart's operation, so she made two separate deals; one with me and Gary, and one with Lionheart. She would let us marry without any consequences, only if we started to work for Lionheart, and we could keep being married as long as we worked for him. In the mean time she agreed with that lion, that she won't spit info out in the public, if he took us in as his workers, and made sure to never let go."

''Wait, you are saying that your mother not only disowned you, but basically sold both of you as slaves to Lionheart?" asked Charlie in a shocked tone.

''Basically, yes. Me and Gary really wanted to get married, and this was the opportunity we needed, so before we could think about it, we both already said yes. Soon we realized that it was just mother's mind game, but don't think that we regretted our marriage. After some time, we wanted to escape, really, but we knew that if we did so, mother would hunt us down, and probably ban us from the city, so we stayed and prayed for Fenrir for a miracle…" continued Larry, when suddenly he got a smile on his face.

''… Little did we know, that Fenrir would send us the first rabbit police officer and his fox companion to the rescue. After the operation was out in the public, we were held in custody of course, but soon the jury decided that we were following orders, so he let us go." Told Larry with a mocking smile towards the bunny and the fox, who rolled their eyes and snorted.

''After that, we tried to survive in the tension filled city, but basically everyone avoided us as long as we were together in public. Prey did not want to come near, since they feared we would go savage, while predators were simply disgusted by our sexuality and that we dared to show it in public. After Judy and Nick uncovered Bellwether, the city changed for the better by miles, but it was not enough for us to stay. We decided that Zootopia gave us nothing but hate and grief, and that it should be something in the past, so we packed our things and left the city. We thought we wouldn't find proper work in the urban areas, since the farms around Zootopia are mostly prey controlled, and folks around here tend to be a little… well, old-styled? Yeah, let's go with that. We were surprised that the Hopps family was eager to hire us, but we did not complain, and since then, we are working here." Told Larry with a heavy sigh. He still remembered how hard it was for them, trying to not show up together, just so they could buy food.

''What happened to your mom then? Last I heard, the Howlington alpha was David Howlington." Asked Aaron finally making a conversation with Larry and Gary.

''Yeah, he is my father. Mother died three moths ago in a heart attack, and since the eldest she-wolf is my sister, who is 3 years old, thus not old or clever enough, my father is the alpha until she grows up. How do you know my dad's name by the way?" asked Larry with a raised eyebrow.

''Considering that we are wolves and we know each other well, plus I am coming from the Wolford family, I was basically taught about every member of your pack." Replied Aaron with a small smile.

''Oh, yeah, thank god we made peace." Chuckled Larry, but Aaron turned back to his sour mood.

''Yeah, but it seems your taste in mates is just as bad as it was…" mumbled Aaron harshly, although with three bunnies and a skilled detective at the table, everyone heard the remark. Larry and Gary looked a bit hurt upon that.

''What do you mean?" inquired Gary with a raised eyebrow. He did not like what Aaron was implying

''Oh, nothing. By the way, it's swell to see you again, _Fang_." Said Aaron, the word 'Fang' was said with venom and disgust. Gary's eyes widened of the name that he headn't used since he was a teenager.

''Fang?" asked Bonnie questioningly while looking at the white timber wolf, who was staring at Aaron in horror. But it only seemed to break something in Aaron.

''Yeah Fang, remember me yet? Remember Dwarfy _?_ The Omega midget? The Gnome Wolf? Got to give it to you, you were _very clever_ with your petnames, you almost made me jealous. And the way you handled me! Wohoo! Now that was the cherry on top. Remember the famous _incident of the manikin wolf?_ I was reeking of garbage for an entire month after that." exclaimed Aaron sarcastically, but with full of scolding. Everyone at the table was looking at Aaron and Gary with wide eyes.

When Gary had no good comeback, Aaron just scoffed.

''As I thought. After 25 years, and still has no balls to at least apologize. Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, thank you for your dinner, but if you will excuse me, I need some air." said Aaron without looking at the bewildered Bonnie and Stu. He stood up and walked out of the door with his paw in his pockets. Without looking back, he slammed the door behind him.

Well, saying that the tension was back in the air would be an understatement. Now everybody was looking at Gary with questioning and a bit hostile eyes, except for Nick and Larry. Larry looked at his shameful looking husband with worried eyes. He didn't know what Aaron was talking about, but he knew that Gary has changed a lot since then, and he did not deserve such treatment.

Nick although was on the opposite end of the stick, and was restraining a snarl and a growl.

 _Dwarfy? Omega Midget? Gnome Wolf? The incident of the Manikin wolf? Wait a second…_

 _''_ Gary, just answer one question. What was your old name before you took up Howlington?" asked Nick with no friendliness in his voice. Judy has never seen Nick like this, his laid back persona was entirely gone, he actually looked intimidating and hostile.

''G-Gary Clawson…" stuttered Gary, who was now in the edge of tears. Larry, upon seeing his husband's state, hugged him tightly and started to growl soothingly. It was their little ritual when something like this happened. Suddenly Judy and Charlie understood what happened 25 years ago.

 _Jessica Clawson and Gary Clawson…_

Nick didn't say anything but stood up and went after Aaron.

It was around this time, that Bonnie had enough.

''Could somebody explain to me what in the name of Skvader just happened?" shouted Bonnie looking very angry. She did not like that the nice family dinner turned into this emotional clown fiesta.

The silently sobbing Gary looked up at the older doe and sighed.

''It all started when I was 10…"

* * *

In the mean time Nick was running like his life depended on it, which was actually a half truth. He didn't know the place Wolfie was going, nor where the fox actually was at the moment, but the wolf's amazing scent was still very fresh in the air, so he was following his nose. He could feel the sorrow in Wolfie's scent slowly overtaking anger. When he was back in the top floor of the Hopps 'plaza' he had to stop. Not because he was already tired of running, but because he felt something else in the scent; tears. He looked at the floor and saw the droplets aswell. Now he wasn't only driven by his love for the wolf, he was also driven by the protective urge to protect what's his. It was pretty new to him, but he knew he had no time to think about this urge he has never felt, he had a husband to find and defend.

When he was back in the big wardrobe and stepped out of it, he heard the faint sound of sobbing. He started rapidly sniffing the air, not caring the Wolfie's depressing scent was starting to influence his own mood somehow.

He looked around the night veiled carrot fields and spotted Aaron siting on the ground, the fence supporting his back. He was hugging his legs to himself and was loudly crying, the ground around him already soaking a bit. Now Nick really didn't want to have night vision, because his husband looked like a mess, and it made the fox all the more protective. He didn't care that he was now on all four, he just wanted to hug his poor Wolfie and kiss him until the faintest sign of a ghost smile appeared on the beautiful snout of his.

When he was close, he slowed down. Aaron didn't seem to notice him, so Nick decided to sit next to the weeping wolf, and hug him tightly. Aaron didn't show any resistance either, he even hugged back, kept on crying, soaking Nick's pawaiian shirt. Nick felt a tear escaping his own eye but he had to stay strong for Wolfie.

''W-why does m-my past suddenly c-come back and bite me?" sobbed Aaron with a depressed voice.

''F-first Jessica, t-then father and n-now F-fang."

''There are a lot of things you can hide and run from, but your past is not one of those things. Sooner or later, everyone has to face his own demons, and stay strong, so they could beat those demons. You are lucky though, did you know that?" said Nick while looking down and into the wolf's wet eyes.

''H-how…?"

''Well, back in the past you had nobody to back you up, but now you have me, and I'm not one to usually boast, buuuut Jessica is now in a high facility prison and your dad will be part of the family very soon, and _accidentally_ this all happened after you met me." Said Nick with a teasing smile. The fox was really happy to see the wolf's lips curling upwards slightly after hearing that.

He took the wolf's head in his paws, so they were at the same level. Aaron was in a very uncomfortable position, he had to support his upper body by his paws, but he went on with it.

''Now listen to me Aaron Wildeford, you have done so much to me already, even in my dreams, you kept saving my life and my happiness, and after all that, you didn't ask for anything back, you even **insisted** on treating me like a king. Carrots was the only one who did similar things before, she did save my life countless of times and she was the first one in a long time to see past my species. But you did much more than these, and I cannot feel happier." Said Nick with a confident smile. The wolf didn't say anything, instead just nodded, signaling him to continue,

''I could say 'you stole my heart' but that wouldn't be true, since in those two decades I lost it. Mammals ripped it out day by day, until I did not want it back. Carrots managed to find it, gave it back to me, and convinced me that I need it. It was broken, It was close to breaking, it was weak, but it was finally there and it was healed a bit since then. But it never really became a normal, healthy heart.'' Nick didn't notice that he was starting to shed tears while he spoke, in contrary to his wolf, who let out a small whine upon seeing them.

''You, instead of stealing it, took care of it, polished it, burnished it, shaped it and more importantly, completed it with your own. Then gave it back to me, and it looked better than new. Wolfie, my point is, that your past may be slowly coming back to get back at you, but you managed to get me on your side, and I **promise** you, that we will face everything together. I don't care if it is some lunatic she-wolf freshly escaped from an asylum, or your long lost father, or another childhood bully of yours, we will hit back together and make sure that those things never come back. You have me, don't forget that."

Aaron was absolutely speechless, but he was starting to get used to it, so he did the thing he always did and will always do when this happens; kiss his fox.

Nick of course knew this weakness of Wolfie, and happily complied. He knew that in reality, it was more to soothe his wolf, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. He knew that he hit his mark, when he felt the wolf actually smile amidst the kiss. Nick felt Aaron's tongue trying to get access, but it was not the time to make out or even get to dangerous waters, although the wolf was giving Nick a hard time by changing his scent back to that intoxicating odor he always had when they were foreplaying, but thanks to Nick protective urge, he could handle it for some time.

They separated, but Aaron did not have the power or the need to really separate, he still needed contact, so he lay down on his back, and rested his head on Nick's lap, while letting the fox pet him. They knew that they have to go back, since they did not know where their rooms/room would be, but they deserved some calmness.

''Hey Bushy tail." Said Aaron without opening his eyes. Nick looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

''Hm?"

''Did you know that Bunnyburrow had a little village part aswell?"

''Erm… okay, what does this have to do with anything?" asked Nick in a confused manner.

''Well, Bonnie may have told me that there is actually a jewelry store there, lead by an old panther. I hope you know what I'm trying to imply." hinted the wolf mysteriously. Nick at first didn't know what does a random jewelry store has to do with anything, but he soon remembered their little deal back in their home.

''Why are you telling me this? You could have won our little bet with this info."

''Well, I want a fair race. This would have been too big of an advantage for me, I'm just evening out the odds…" said Aaron mischieviously. His sly smile turned into an honest quickly.

''… but if I want to be honest, maybe I just want us to propose to each other at the same time. It would be so like us, and very romantic aswell." Admitted Aaron while opening his eyes half-lid.

''Wow, that was the sappiest sentence I have ever heard leaving your mouth… but no argument here. Why don't we both give a visit to that old panther together?" proposed Nick with a warm smile. He was struggling to keep his cool persona and not show how excited he was.

''Hey, it's still a bet, if we did that, it wouldn't be a competition anymore…" Snarked back Aaron, but suddenly he got a thoughtful expression on his face.

''Although, you asking to basically back out from a bet is very not much like you… are you trying to hustle me, Bushy tail?" asks Aaron with an amused and tired face.

''Oh no, I've been caught red-handed!" exclaimed the fox sarcastically.

After a bit of chuckling, a peaceful silence descended on them, where they just being where they are. Nick gently stroke Aaron's ears and groomed his head, making the wolf sigh in contentment.

After 5 minutes or so, the fox noticed how Wolfie's breathing slowed down.

''Don't you dare sleep on me, we have to get to our rooms first, and I cannot bring you anywhere, you are too big." Said Nick while inspecting Wolfie's face for any signs of being awake.

 _And here is the twitch, yep, he is wide awake._

''Interesting, last night I didn't hear you complaining about me being too big… nor the night before, or the night before that." remarked Aaron with a snort. He was really amused when he heard Nick facepalm and groan.

''Urgh, okay, I jumped into that one, I will give you that. At least you are back, can you stand? Wait, scratch that, stupid question, you can." asked Nick with a teasing smile. Aaron sat up, letting the fox stand on his toes. Nick stretched his sore legs and helped Aaron up.

''Let's head back, before they think we got kitnapped or something." Said Nick while interlocking their paws.

When they turned towards the house, they did not expect to see Judy and Charlie standing there, looking at them impatiently.

''I think you are pretty late about that." said Judy while thumping her foot on the ground furiously. The wolf and the fox laughed nervously and put their hands up in defense when the bunny stepped forward.

Charlie saw that these two were about to worsen their situation, and as amusing as it was seeing 2 grown up predators being this scared by a bunny, he decided to take charge.

So he stepped towards them and grasped one-one ears of the wolf and the fox and started to walk towards the door, pulling the two canines with him.

''Auch Chocolate cake, not my- Auch-auch!"

''Chocolate pudding, stop pulling my, Ow!"

''Come on jokesters, we are going to your room. Bonnie has already prepared everything." Said Charlie, totally careless about the pain of the two.

He heard Judy giggling next to him and smiled at her.

''M'lady, want one?" proposed Charlie while holding up both Nick and Aaron's ears to show. Judy just kept on giggling.

''I will take the red one." Said Judy while taking Nick's ear in her paw.

''That would cost a kiss on the cheek.'' Said Charlie with a wink.

''I thought I meant more to you Chocolate Ca-OW!" tried to snark Nick, but Judy gave a strong pull to his ear.

''What kind of law-abiding citizen would I be, if I didn't pay for the goods I buy." Mocked Judy while planting the kiss Charlie's muzzle, making the painted dog's legs become jelly.

''Come on Lovebirds, let's go sleep, Dad said he had plans for us tomorrow."

* * *

Their room was a pretty modest one with one nightstand, and a double bed, which was literally a _double_ bed; it was two single beds pushed together, so the two canines can sleep comfortably. It made sense, because the whole house was bunny sized with everything in it. The room could not have been more than 10m2, and the fact that the beds were pushed together just gave it even less space. It also made sense, since it was a farming family, so children rarely stayed in their rooms, so it must have been perfectly enough for the 'room's' only purpose:sleeping. There was so little place, that the bags and their clothes in it could only be stored in the only corner that wasn't occupied by either the bed or the nightstand.

When Nick and Aaron were basically thrown into their room, they realized how tired they were. To top it off, Nick was constantly complaining that his ears were hurting.

Like now.

''Goddamnit, my ears are burniiiiiing Wolfieeeeee." Whined Nick while laying down on their bed.

Aaron rolled his eyes and next to him.

''Sit up." Ordered Aaron with a smile. Nick looked at him questioningly but did as said while massaging his sore ear.

What his wolf did next made him limp in pleasure. He felt Aaron's teeth nipping at his ear, while the wolf massaged the area around it with his fingers.

''Wolfie wha- Ahgh pleasdontstoooop." Breathed Nick with a moan.

 _This wolf can't do anything badly, can he?_

In the mean time the wolf enjoyed how his fox squirmed and became a puddle under his teeth and paw. But after that speech in the fence, he will make sure to have a night to remember. Whether it was the frisky one, or just giving him a pleasurable massage, this little vacation will be all about his fox. But he knew that Bushy tail would be insistent on helping Aaron beat his past demons, and as much as the wolf didn't want any of it, he knew he would be just delaying the inevitable.

''On a scale from 1 to 10, how bad is your pain?" asked Aaron while resting his paws on the fox's shoulder.

''My pain is between the root of 2 and the total value of pi." Snarked back Nick. He could feel how hard Wolfie was rolling his eyes.

''And you called me a smartass." Mused Aaron with a chuckle.

''You know you love it." Said Nick while looking back at his husband.

''You are right about that… by the way, we should probably change to our night wear." Said Aaron while standing up and going over their backpacks. Suddenly he got a very good idea.

Nick dramatically flopped back to the bed and groaned.

''But daddyyy, I don't wannaaaa." Whined Nick dramatically.

''If you behave, you might get some candy tonight…" Nick heard Aaron say suggestively. The fox looked up and saw Aaron standing there with his arms crossed. What really caught the fox's attention was his attire; because there were none.

''…and by candy, I meant eye candy." Said Aaron evocatively.

The fox just watched how the naked Aaron walked over and lay down next to the still fully clothed fox while pulling the fox into a kiss by his tie. Then, Aaron covered himself with the blanket and supported his head with his paw, looking as seductive as he could.

''Come on foxy, if you want that eye candy, it's time to change." Urged Aaron with a wink.

Aaron had to restrain a laugh when he saw Nick basically speed-run his undressing. He would have measured it with a stop-watch if he could, and it would probably show something between 10 and 15 seconds.

When that time was finished, Nick basically slammed into the bed and sat on his toes and pretended to be a cute little pup.

''Well, I guess you did as I asked…" and with that Aaron uncovered himself, showing his body in all its glory. It was really amusing to see Nick's tail hyperventilate upon seeing him without clothes, and if Aaron wasn't laying on his back, his would probably too.

It needed around 4 seconds for Nick's change in scent to reach Aaron's super sensitive nose. He didn't even need to look at the fox's lower body without knowing what's going on down there. He decided that tonight would be one of those friskier ones, and that as tired as he was, he could gather some energy for some fun.

Not that he complained. It will be easier to fall asleep.

* * *

 _~In the mean time, back in the 'ground floor'_

''…and then the wolf mentioned Rupiano's Jewelries, which makes me think they are planning on proposing these days." Said one of the bunnies to Thompsen and his companions. They haven't moved since Thompsen proposed his plan.

''Interesting…" said Thompsen while scratching his chin in deep thought.

''I know! Let's end them when they propose! They would probably want to be secluded and alone, we can kill two flies with one stone!" exclaimed the bunny sitting next to him.

''Has potential, but we don't know them enough. Maybe they want Judy and the brown-black whatever he is with them. Too dangerous." Concluded another bunny.

Thompsen's eye suddenly lighted up in excitement.

''No, I know what we should do. I remember hearing my mother talk to that new grey wolf on the phone around a week ago, and I remember mom saying that this Nick, the fox liked blueberries and gave permission to the wolf to eat as many as they want. They would probably go the blueberry bushes soon, most likely tomorrow." Concluded Thompsen with a wicked smile.

''So?" asked the first bunny.

''The blueberry bushes just happens to be next to the river, which leads to the forest, ends in a small waterfall and into the Elizabeth Lake…"


	29. The Fall of a Howler

The next day was an amazing day weather-wise. No clouds in the sky, the sun was shining, but not scorching. A gentle breeze accompanied the warmth aswell, making the weather a perfect one for continuing the ongoing spring harvest. Even in the morning, when the sun still took its time to warm the earth up after the cold night, you could comfortably mind your own business outside in a single tank top.

Speaking of Morning, Judy and Charlie were peacefully sitting on at the table they occupied last night at dinner, eating their breakfast peacefully. The slight difference is that instead of fried crickets and carrot stew, they were both eating a good ol' morning sandwich filled with vegetables and cheese. When the painted dog was asked whether it is okay for him to eat something like this, and instead they should make him something more predatory, he waved it off, saying that he is perfectly okay with that. He is a carnivore of course, but thanks to evolution, and maybe some personal weirdness, his favourite foods are vegetables and fruits, but since he can't survive without protein for much long, he has to eat meat occasionally, but he always preferred the taste of an apple rather than chicken.

And he had to give it to Bonnie, her sandwiches were top-notch. It didn't only contain that motherly care that her roasted crickets had, it was just simply well-made. He enjoyed the sensation of the flavours of parmesan cheese, cucumber, tomato and other vegetables that he had no mind capacity to figure out at the moment. The tastes were so good in fact, he had to stop mid-bite to sigh in contentment while his eyes were closed.

After he finally started actually eating the sandwich, he had thought about the stuff they heard yesterday. Gary told them a lot of interesting things, but the main info he salvaged was that Aaron was constantly bullied because of his height, and was labeled as Omega. As a traditionally very close mammal (nevermind that he really didn't care about them) and someone, who studied every species very throughoutly, wolves especially, he knew how serious all this was, and already started to understand things, like why did him and the Hopps/Wilde duo became so close so suddenly. One was bullied and looked down upon because of her dream, the second was because of his species and the third was because of his height.

The other thing was the connection between Aaron and that she-wolf, Jessica Clawson. Initially he thought that it was either some kind of ex girlfriend that did not really got over their breaking up, or just some lunatic psycho, who saw Aaron once on the street, and decided with her crazy mind, that she would acquire the full right over him just because she wanted so. Turns out, it was very complicated and worse; it was the Gray timber wolf's biggest bully, who, from what he gathered, bullied him because of her own feelings and uncertainties.

It was like a crappy romance novel.

After ending his morning analyzation of the night, he returned to the present and noticed how hesitantly Judy was eating next to him with a thoughtful expression on her face.

''What are you thinking about, Judy?" asked Charlie, making the bunny shake herself out from her own realm.

''I… I was actually thinking about Nick and Aaron." Admitted Judy, taking a bite from her sandwich and slowly chewing the bite.

''Oh?"

After gulping, he looked at Charlie with a neutral face, that had a hint of worry. The painted dog nodded, urging her to continue.

''Well, I mean, about their relationship, because they are incredibly fast. Guess how much time did it take from their first meeting to already mark each other?" asked Judy with concern all over her face

''Knowing how unorthodox they are, and how fast they could be, I would guess… 3 months?" guessed Charlie while taking a sip from the carrot juice he was offered to. He didn't like anything carrots, but the juice was somewhat bearable.

''You wish. Less than 3 days." Informed Judy, making Charlie almost spit his carrot juice.

'' _3 days?!_ But… they marked each other! Canines usually do it after at least half a year of dating, when they decide to settle down with their date and mate." exclaimed Charlie with a shocked expression. 3 months would be _somewhat_ acceptable in a level, but 3 days was just plain ridiculous.

''Exactly! And I'm worried about them. This speed is very dangerous, and I don't want them to break up because they were too fast. But not just that… Have you… Have you ever heard them arguing? Or at least having a debate about something?" asked Judy hesitantly. Charlie thought about her question, and all the times they were…

''No… Now that you mention, they never did that. They were always doing everything together, and whenever they talked, they were always this corny and sappy lovebirds, googly eyes and all." Replied the painted dog calmly and thoughtfully.

''Yeah, I thought that a perfect relationship needed two mammals that are totally opposite, like me and you. I'm energized and determined, while you are the impersonation of calmness and cool. No offense." Said Judy, quickly trying to apologize for her remark. After THE press conference, she did not want her tongue to slip and cause other's any kind of harm. Charlie although seemed like he even got a big smile on his face.

She may have forgot about the fact that she outright told Charlie that they are a perfect relationship material. That might have been the reason why Charlie suddenly put Judy in his lap, surprising her in the process.

''None taken. First of all, that was probably the most cliché thing you could ever say. No offense." Retorted Charlie with his own signature smirk. Judy rolled her eyes and gave him a playful punch for his mocking.

''But it is nonetheless true. Second of all, I had already learnt that everything connected to wolves are usually pretty complicated and extraordinary. Who knows, maybe you need to be as similar as you could be for wolf relationships to work." Wondered Charlie. Judy thought about that, and he did have a point. Since she knew Aaron, the world seemed to be turning upside down.

That's when she realized how safe she felt in the arms of the bigger canine, and acted according to her urges: she buried his nose into Charlie's shirt and let her worries go away. She felt Charlie plant a light kiss in-between her ears and a smile crept its way into her face.

They seemed to forget that Bonnie was in the room aswell, and was witnessing everything with a happy smile while leaning on the stove. It was so good to see her determined little daughter, who was always so focused and stern about becoming a cop, being so happy and relaxed. At this point, she was pretty sure that she had no objections against Judy dating Charlie and not some handsome buck she initially planned. Bonnie knew that no bunny can make her daughter this happy. As a parent, her children's happiness was the most important thing for her, and it filled the older doe with satisfaction seeing one of them reach it.

Suddenly the door of the kitchen opened, capturing the three mammal's attention. The sight they saw made them chuckle; It was Aaron carrying around Nick, who seemingly tried to get off of the wolf, but Aaron did not let him. Both of them had their normal, everyday clothes on which meant Nick's signature Pawaiian shirt and khakis and Aaron's Red T-shirt with jeans.

''Wolfie, I said put me down!" commanded Nick, but from his voice, only a stupid could not salvage how much fun he was having.

''Ah-ah-ah, not happening. You would just sneak back to the room and keep on napping." Replied Aaron while deflecting one of the fox's trials from getting off and holding onto him with his arms circled around him.

''But we are in the kitchen, alright? You can put me down!"

''You are too sly for your own good. You will eat your breakfast in my lap, where I can assure that you won't sneak out, heard me?" said Aaron while sitting down next to the amused Judy and Charlie and pinning Nick down into his lap. At this point, the fox stopped squirming and buried his face into the wolf's red shirt, getting lost in his own laughter, and soon Aaron followed him too.

Judy and Charlie shared a knowing look. These two radiated happiness today, and if Charlie's nose didn't lie, not only happiness, but full body marks once again.

After the wolf and the fox finished with their laughing, Bonnie gave both of them a plate with their sandwiches on it, which they gratefully accepted and literally ravaged.

''Someones seem happy and famished." mused Judy with an amused expression.

''We were awake for over an hour- don't look at me like that Bushy tail, I know you were awake!- anyway, as I said, we were awake, but this foxy here wanted the legendary '5 more minutes' which as the nice wolf I am, gave him without questioning. I mean, free cuddle time, right? Who doesn't want that? I even allowed him for a second time aswell. Then he started to make a conversation with me, trying to distract me from waking up, which I only realized after I glanced at my phone and saw that we should have been down here for over half an hour, so I stood up, picked him up and brought him down by force." Exclaimed Aaron while gesturing wildly with his hand.

''Come on Wolfie, I knew you were sore from last night, I just wanted you to regenerate." Replied Innocently Nick while giving his wolf the handsomest smirk he could muster.

Aaron seemed to be hesitating for a sec upon seeing the gorgeous Vulpine in his lap trying to seduce him, but he quickly shook his spell off of him.

''You aren't playing your embarrassment card on me now, Bushy tail, nor your hustler charm either. Eat." Scolded Aaron playfully.

''Hey, can't blame a guy from trying." Replied Nick while resuming his breakfast. Aaron rolled his eyes and continued his own. They were eating in a pretty interesting position, since Aaron's left paw was locked around Nick's waist so he couldn't escape, his snout was resting on the fox's right shoulder, so the only way he could eat was with his right paw in above Nick's shoulder. None of them seemed to be fazed by the weirdness of their position, instead they wore that stupid love-sick smile they wore every time they were in each others lap.

But soon enough the amusement of the scene evaporated, and was replaced with concern. Charlie, Bonnie and Judy remembered Gary's revelation from last day, and knew that they could tell Aaron the truth about Gary right now, so the last bit of tension would disappear from the air, but it was something the white timber wolf has to manage on his own.

Speaking of timber wolves, soon the door of the kitchen opened and Stu, Gary and Larry walked in, dirt all over their fur. Thus the tension was back again when Aaron spotted the nervous white timber wolf. He quickly turned back to his food and played the ignorance card. His expression was unreadable, but everyone had a pretty good idea that they are still not on friendly basis.

With the exception of Aaron, everyone (even Stu) shared a worried look and nodded towards Gary. The wolf in question sighed and slowly started to walk towards Aaron. He hesitated when Aaron's posture slowly became defensive, but he knew that he had to do it, no matter how stubborn Aaron is.

''Sir… A-Aaron, can I talk to you for a moment? In private I mean." Asked Gary nervously. Aaron wanted to tell him to piss off, but when he stole a glance at his husband in his lap, who were looking at him pleadingly, he knew that he was gone.

With a sigh he let Nick go from his lap, and stood up, facing Gary. He might have given poor Gary the nastiest look ever, that even Bogo would flinch from.

''One chance, no more." And with that he was out of the door with the rest of the Hopps children, the white timber wolf following him close.

Nick smiled upon seeing his wolf's maturity, but he had other plans aswell. He quickly rushed to the door to eavesdrop. When he heard no talking from the other side, meaning that there was no chance Wolfie would overhear him, he smirked and looked at Charlie slyly.

'' _You_ , are going to help me."

* * *

After closing the kitchen's door behind him, Gary immediately found a grey paw on his mouth, preventing him from saying anything. He looked at Aaron with wide eyes, who signaled him to stay silent with the same stern look. Gary gulped, nodded and Aaron removed his paw. Gary was really confused but did not dare to make a sound. Aaron was silently leaning on the door and listening.

Suddenly Nick's voice was heard.

'' _You,_ are going to help me." Said Nick's voice.

''Me? In what?" asked Charlie's voice in a confused tone.

''When we are at the Blueberry fields, I'm going to excuse myself from Wolfie, and we meet up in front of the Hopps residence at your car. There is a jewellery shop in a the village of Bunnyburrow lead by an Old panther. We are going there and then back." Said Nick confidently. Aaron's smile just grew.

 _Just as I expected_

''What are you planning to do with old Rupiano?" came Bonnie's voice.

There was a brief silence, but Aaron knew that it was just Nick smiling smugly at the older doe.

''I'm proposing Wolfie, and I need a ring for it." Said Nick confidently. Aaron got a bit confused upon hearing how honest Nick was, but then he remembered that Charlie probably wouldn't help him if he told the painted dog that there was a bet, so honesty is the only way to go.

He heard the gasp coming from the others, but he knew that non of them would say no to Bushy Tail's silver tongue. So he stood back up and started walking towards the door of the 'cafeteria'. Gary followed him as always but was totally astonished of what he heard. It was a big thing for him to share the same house and to get permission to act like friends with the Monarchs, and now to top it all of, he might be part of their marriage aswell. If he wasn't about to share his life story with Aaron, he would have been jumping in excitement.

He soon found himself on the couch in the ground floor, Aaron sitting next to him with his arms crossed before his chest and looking at him without a trace of fondness.

''Talk."

Gary sighed and decided to start off with the sentence he knew Aaron wanted to hear.

''I'm sorry."

''Good start. Keep going." Replied Aaron, his frown easing a bit.

''I'm sorry for all the times I bullied you and all the derisive nicknames I called you, but you have to understand that I was blackmailed by Jessica and no other choice." Admitted Gary. An immense amount of relief washed through his body when he saw that Aaron was listening to him and was believing him on a level.

''She discovered my relationship with Larry, and she threatened me that she would tell Larry's mom about us if I didn't do as she said. I think you can guess that everything I have done to you was under her command." Admitted Gary while nervously fidgeting with his paws.

Aaron was just half listening. He salvaged the main information from Gary's story, the rest of the time he was searching for any kind of sign that he was bluffing. He used his best detective skills and all his training with the ZBI of mammal reading to find any trace of faking, but found none. Only genuine and true shame and sorrow could be seen, which meant that everything he said was true, and that he was really sorry.

That made him finally resign his killing look that he learned from Bogo and relaxed.

''I can understand. If someone threatened to hurt Nick in any way, I would do anything for him without a second thought. Since I can't hold a grudge against you in that case, and it seem that you were just as much of a victim as I was to your sister, I forgive you on one condition." Said Aaron seriously. Gary at this point felt really happy that Aaron was believing him and he would forgive him.

''Anything, what do you need?" Replied Gary, trying not to sound so desperate, but failing at it.

Aaron just smiled slyly.

''I saw that you have a truck, right?" asked Aaron in a very Nickish way. Gary became a bit wary of what was he planning on.

''Y-yeah…"

''And since you were here for over a year, do you know the shortest way to the city?"

Gary started to suspect what this was about.

''I know several ways, the shortest is 10 minutes. That's 20 minutes shorter than driving on the main road to town." Replied Gary getting confident.

''Good. When Bushy tail starts his plan, we are starting ours too. We are doing the exact same as him, but faster. Understood?"

''Yeah, so he won't have any idea that you got the ring aswell, and will play into your paws, right?" asked Gary excitedly. He won't only **be** part of the marriage, he will be essential to it. This has caused his anxiety to disappear.

''Almost, he WILL know about that I have the ring too, but I have a plan, so don't worry. You can bring Larry too if you want to. If you do this, we will be even, and who knows, maybe we can be friends aswell." said Aaron with the first genuine smile. Gary's tail started to wag in excitement.

With that they stood up and started making their way back to the kitchen.

* * *

When Nick and Aaron was lead to the blueberry fields, the fox literally became an adult child; his tail was hyperventilating, he wore that excited childish smile that was so not suited for him, and he was acting like pup in an amusement park. Aaron instead of getting annoyed, he found himself enjoying this side of Nick, especially, since he told Nick that it was thanks to him that they could eat from the bushes as many as they want, Nick planted a grateful kiss on his face every 20 seconds or so and was continuously thanking him. After a good 15 minutes, Aaron's face was a bit sore from all the kisses he got, but he did not care, he was at Cloud nine.

''Ooooh, look at this, it's twice as big as the others!" exclaimed Nick while popping that big blueberry into his mouth and eating it excitedly. He was currently squatting down on the third row of Blueberry brushes, next to him Aaron was doing the same.

''How about this, this ain't small either." Said Aaron while showing a slightly smaller, but still big enough to make Nick's eyes light up in excitement. He wanted to take it but Aaron moved it away from his reach.

''Not so fast, Bushy Tail. What do you say when you want something?" asked Aaron with a smug smile. Nick would have played along if not for the fact that **Wolfie did this same thing _every time_ he found a big blueberry.**

So yeah, jumping at his wolf, toppling him down to the ground and kissing him deeply until he forgets about the blueberry in his paw was justified, at least in Nick's eyes.

Aaron was really surprised but wasn't complaining. His fox in those 2 weeks since they came together learnt one thing or a two of the wolf's body, such as the spots that needed to be pressed/stroked/licked/nipped in order to for the lupine to go jelly in pleasure. He wanted to hate Bushy Tail for abusing his weaknesses, but when you feel like you are about to pop from ecstasy, you can't find any urge to care about it.

Nick was enjoying this just as much as his wolf, but as a hustler, you learn to always focus on your goal, no matter how many distractions there are, although the sexiest wolf in the wolrd gave him a bit of a challenge, but he managed. When Aaron started to moan because Nick scratched that particular weak spot behind the wolf's right ear, he knew it was his time to steal the forbidden fruit.

Aaron knew what was his intentions all along, but he used all the time he could, even if it meant to play right into Bushy tails' trap. He would have given that piece of fruit to him anyway, but Bushy Tail, instead of asking politely, he gave him a short cuddling session, which is much more better.

He was a bit disappointed when Nick stood up with the blueberry in his paw and looked down at him with a triumphant look. He just smiled back and licked his lips, signaling Nick that he was open to more of these. The fox snorted and continued collecting blueberries into his baskets that they brought. Soon Aaron joined in and acted like nothing happened.

This went on for another 15 minutes or so, when suddenly Nick's phone rang. The Vulpine looked at it, making sure to hide the ID from the wolf, and accepted it.

''Yes Bonnie?" said Nick while listening to the older doe on the other side of the line. Or at least pretended to be, and Aaron knew that now comes the excuse of leaving to the jewellery. Especially that the feeling when Nick was hustling came back again, clarifying his hypotesis.

''Definitely, will be here in short." Said Nick and he hung up. He hugged his wolf's torso immediately and leaned up to kiss him.

''I will be back in an hour or so. Don't worry, I will pay it back to you the time we lost, but Mrs. Hopps asked me to show some Hopps children that foxes are indeed not made from the devil." Reasoned Nick. Aaron was soooo amused of his perfect acting skills, but it was an ideal time to show Nick his own aswell.

''Why would anyone think that foxes are made from the devil?" asked Aaron, feigning cluelessness.

''Oh, turns out, Stu's father kept on telling stories to his grandchildren about how evil foxes are, and kept on saying that 'Foxes are red because they were made from the devil'. It takes very little effort to convince children it seems, so Bonnie asked me to show them that their grandfather was just simply senile." told Nick with a smug smile. Throughout the story, Aaron's eyes continuously widened, until he could do nothing but bury his face in his paws.

''Ohhh god, that is horrible." Groaned Aaron. And he thought that those mammals who tried to 'rescue' Judy from them was bad, but that is an entire new level of ridiculousness.

''Is it okay then?" asked Nick, out of genuine worry. Aaron peeked from behind his paws and saw how worried the fox looked. Nick might have used puppy eyes, but Aaron was not sure. When he saw that Nick was actually not feigning this, and the question was real, Nick was actually asking for permission from him. The wolf's expression softened and knelt down to his level.

''You are an independent fox Bushy Tail, why do you ask such questions?" asked Aaron with a genuine smile.

''I **am** an independent fox, but with you I'm not. Remember what you said? Back on the Howler's cliff? 'You are my other side'. Well, it goes both ways. I don't want to do anything that would cause you harm or hurt. Plus I realized that I'm kind of uncomfortable without you by my side, so it might be more to reassure me than you." Admitted Nick, looking a bit nervous. Aaron was really taken aback by this sudden revelation. He knew that Nick played the empathy card and was using his silver tongue to get what he wants, but Aaron also knew that everything he said was true and from his heart.

So he pulled him close in a hug and wrapped his tail around him defensively. He started to nuzzle his beloved husband, and he knew that Nick was enjoying it, since the fox started loudly purring again. He started to growl, but not in the way that made Nick turned on, it was more like the way Larry and Gary did it yesterday. He felt Nick sigh in contentment.

It might have been the best embrace they have ever done. But they had to end it though, they both had a ring to get.

After a good-bye kiss, Nick walked away with a happy jump in his steps and Aaron watched how Nick disappeared in the bushes towards the Hopps family residence.

When he was sure that Bushy tail was out of sight he took out his phone dialed Gary's number.

The line went through immediately.

'' _Ready?"_

''Ready."

* * *

Nick was happily walking towards the double doors of the Jewellery. He felt a bit anxious because he was about to make a huge decision in his life that would dictate the rest of it. But he knew that there was one thing he definitely wasn't: uncertain. He knew that Wolfie is the and only, and he wanted to make it official. He knew that they are being scandalous by even thinking of marriage that soon, but they are…

-A homosexual interspecies couple…

-The kings of Zootopia…

-One saved the City from Bellwether…

-The other is a trained fighter with incredible speed and reflexes.

So yeah, caring about others' opinions was pretty low on their list.

With that in mind, he gracefully entered the Jewellery Shop and was almost blinded what he saw; Diamonds, Golds, Gems, Jewels, everything that just screamed the word: Fancy. The sun was in a perfect position to shine on the show-window for the diamond jewelry, and it perfectly reflected to Nick's eyes, making him flinch and become blind for a moment.

When his vision cleared he noticed a pretty old look looking panther in a black suit behind the show-windows. He took a deep breaths and stepped in front of the panther, who at first gave him a thoughtful face, then smiled genuinely.

''Welcome to Rupiano's Shinies, the perfect place to get a present for the missus, mother or a ring for your significant other. My name is Enrique Rupiano, what can I help you mister?" asked the panther in a gruff, old, but nonetheless warm tone. Nick liked this panther.

''Well, I'm here to get my lover a wedding ring, and I was wondering if you could help me in that." said Nick while looking through the show-window. Something was really odd about the panther, he seemed like he knew something Nick didn't.

''Then you came to the right place. Tell me about your 'lover'." Said Enrique while taking out a note and a pen and getting ready to write down the information.

''Well, he is what you would call a 'sweetheart'. Yes, he is a male, and I hope you don't have a problem with that, right…?" asked Nick carefully. The panther smiled warmly.

''I believe that love is love, so no, I have no objections against the gender of your significant other. Keep going." Reassured the panther. Nick sighed in relief.

''Great, so, personality. He is very easy to talk to, and he gets on well with others. He had a pretty hefty childhood, so he is kind of scarred, but you would never figure out if you talked to him. He is really strong emotionally, he is very brave, and he would do everything for his friends and family. I think this is usually what you hear after you ask these questions, right?" asked Nick while leaning on the show-window, supporting his head with his fist. The old panther chuckled upon hearing the question.

''Yes, but it helps mammals decide what they want, I can already see what kind of jewellery they desire the moment they step in."

''Am I right if I guess that you didn't write anything on that notepad then?" asked Nick, surprising Enrique.

''You are absolutely right, it's just so the customers won't panic and calm down when they see that their request is being analyzed, and that they will get the perfect ring they want." Replied the panther while showing Nick the completely empty notepad.

''So Grandpa tell me, what kind of ring do I want then?" asked Nick with a hint of snark. The Panther raised an eyebrow on the nickname but shrugged it off, which made Nick really confused.

''Well, you would probably want something, that reminds the other of you. You have a beautiful red and orange fur with dazzling Emerald eyes, so I think a golden ring with orange rubys decorating the circle would be perfect. I could imagine a bigger Emerald gem on the top would be a perfect resemblance to your eyes." Said the panther without hesitating, like he has practised these lines. Nick looked at him with wide eyes while frozen in place.

''That's… that's actually perfect. Wow, you really know your way around this." said Nick in an impressed tone, making the panther chuckle.

''I have been in the business for 60 years, I have seen more gems than mammals believe me." Said the panther while taking out the perfect ring that he described, and it looked better than he imagined; it even had a little foxy figure engraved on the side.

''Does your pocket have everything in it you wish for or what?" asked Nick in an astonished tone. Enrique just smiled smugly and produced a little ring box, in which you usually propose.

Everything was perfect, and if Nick were a ring and a box, these would definitely be him.

''Are these good for your liking?"

''Yes! I mean… these are just as I imagined, and more. How much would they be?" asked Nick, already pulling out his wallet.

''Well, let's see… between 'Absolutely Free' and 'every number multiplied by 0'." Said the panther smugly. Nick's paw froze in place and looked at the feline incredulously.

''Free? But why…" asked Nick, when suddenly he was given a note with a handwriting he knew and loved.

 _'Yes, Bushy Tail, I have paid for both of our rings, and already told Enrique what ring you would want, so he made it already. Before you think you owe me, don't forget that I'm from a noble family, and mother was more than happy to help me out in this._

 _Oh yeah and: It's called a hustle, sweetheart.'_

That's when Nick totally lost it. He couldn't believe that somehow his wolf not only knew that he was going to hustle him, but used this chance to hustle Nick back. And what a glorious hustle that was. He was shedding tears from the intensity of the laughter.

''I have to agree with you Mr. Wildeford, your soon-to-be fiancé is a sweetheart." Noted Enrique after the Vulpine finally calmed down from his chuckle fest.

''After this, 'Sweetheart' would be an understatement and a half." Said Nick while putting the ring into the box, and the box into his right pocket.

''I want to thank you and your lover for asking me to help such a beautiful bunch of youngsters. It really made me feel young again making both your and his ring." Said Enrique with dreamy-eyes.

''Don't worry grandpa, I have a particular pair of friends, who might need your services very soon, and you bet your tail I will recommend you. Good day." Said Nick while walking out and using his famous two-fingered salute.

* * *

Aaron was back in the blueberry fields, sitting in the dirt and thinking about the ring he just bought. He was really proud of himself how slick he was, and it was technically his first hustle, which he hoped was good. But now his slickness was the last thing that occupied his mind. He finally had the key to a better life. A life with his gorgeous fox. He hid it at the only place he knew Nick would never search for it; Gave it to Gary and Larry to take care of it until the perfect moment. It was good to see both timber wolves getting overly excited upon hearing his proposition, especially Gary, who seemed much more happier since they talked. Least to say, the duo agreed wholeheartedly that they would treat it like it was their lives.

The ring was following the same idea as the one he knew Nick wanted; it would remind the fox of him. The frame was made of silver instead of gold, it had grey pearls around and a big onyx on the top, representing his own colours. And of course it had a little wolf figure on the side aswell for bonus.

He looked up the sky and imagined his fox wearing it. It satisfied every part of his body, even the primal part of him. It even made him feel giddy, and he could not wait for the moment he would put it on the fox's finger. That would be the moment when they both make it official that Nick was entirely Aaron's and vica versa.

He was sitting in the dirt for some time. He knew Nick wouldn't be here for another 10 minutes or so, so he occupied himself with his phone. There was next to no Wi-fi there but somehow his mobile internet reached here, which he was grateful for, because he started to get bored after such waiting.

His ears perked up when he heard someone running towards him and panting pretty heavily. He pocketed his phone and looked towards the source, just to see a pretty exhausted female bunny in a stereotypical farm attire, who he thought was a sibling of Judy, running towards him with a panicked expression on her face. His own cop mode activated and ran towards the bunny, getting ready to serve and protect.

''Could you help us?! Someone fall into the riven and we can't reach him!" pleaded the bunny while dragging Aaron towards where she came from. Aaron nodded and started running back with the rabbit on full speed with a determined face.

They soon arrived at a cliff kind of thing. Aaron guessed that the river would be in the ditch between the cliffs. He did not notice 4 more bunnies creeping up behind him with evil faces.

Aaron quickly reached the edge of the ditch and looked down, trying to find the bunny who fell into the water…

But found none.

He suddenly heard the same bunny talk, her voice now full of mischievousness.

''Actually, that somebody would be **YOU,** you filthy predator **.** "

Aaron had no time to react, and he soon found himself being pushed into the ditch and free-falling towards the rapidly flowing river. He only had time to look back and saw the 5 bunnies laughing and smiling at him crazily.

Before he reached the surface of the water, he realized that the river was not deep; it was shallow, so shallow that there were rocks breaking the flow of the water.

And he was rapibly falling towards one.

The last thing he felt was the immense amount of pain and burning in his head, and how the water started to carry his limp body towards it's unknown destination while he was slowly easing out of consciousness.

His last thought was of his beautiful fox, and a silent plead of help towards him.


	30. The Fall of a Howler 2

Not so far from Elizabeth lake, a lone truck was running on the road between the village of Bunnyburrow and the Hopps family farm. The truck was your usual farmer car, except that instead of having two seats, it had four, which the owner of the truck utilized on almost every occasion. The occupants of the truck was not your everyday combination; two wolves and two bunnies. The two bunnies were Stu and Bonnie, who needed to do some business arrangements with Gideon Grey about expanding their partnership, but Gideon lived and worked in the village, so they had to drive there. They asked Judy, Charlie and Nick to take care of the family 'til they are away, and told them that once Aaron reappeared from wherever he was hiding at. Their drivers were the two timber wolves, Larry and Gary, who happily agreed on driving them to the bakery.

At the moment, Gary was telling his companions about what has transpired today.

''And then Aaron made a deal with me that he would turn a blind eye to our past if I helped him get his ring before Nick did. In the end, everything worked out as he wanted. I really wanted to see Nick's face when he read the note Aaron left for him, must have been hilarious." Told Gary with a proud smile. As a wolf, helping your king filled him with pride and honor, plus the fact that he could say that he was on the way of becoming friends with them was a huge bonus.

''Those two are definitely something." Chuckled Bonnie. She was quite surprised when she heard Nick's plan, and now hearing how slick the other part of the pair was just made it all the better. Even Stu had to admit, nothing is boring if those two are in it.

''When Gary told me what happened I could not believe my ears. One second Aaron was giving him a killing glare, in the next he even asked Gary to help in something so important… I was dumbfounded." Said Larry with a shake of his head. He still couldn't believe how easily the whole situation worked out.

''Hey babe, remember when you asked for my paw? In the Mystic Spring Oasis?" asked Gary while stealing a flirty glance at his husband.

''How could I forget that? You almost broke down crying in front of the whole club when I slipped the ring on your finger." Retorted Larry while wrapping his tail around Gary's waist.

''Oh hardy-har, that wasn't crying it was just… you caught me off guard, okay? Didn't think you would propose me in a naturalist club." Retorted Gary looking really embarrassed.

''Hold on for a moment, a naturalist club? You asked for his paw in a n-n-nu." Stuttered the bewildered Stu.

''Nudist club? Yes I did, but I had a pretty good reason for that." defended Larry with a confident smirk.

He saw how confused Bonnie and Stu were looking, so he looked at Gary who seemed to be on the same thought. Gary nodded, signaling to his husband that it's okay to tell them another piece of his past.

''It wasn't only me whose parents did not like the fact that… well, 'he was leaning towards the other team'. After Gary revealed this side of him to his parents and asked for their advice, he was continuously told that what he claimed to be was unnatural, and he should make sure to hide it from basically everybody. As a confused teenage pup, he of course took it to his heart, and continuously beat himself over it. The moment he admitted this part of his past to me, I decided two things at that moment; I will marry this poor wolf if that's the last thing I do, and to top it off, I will make sure that he won't ever think of himself as a weird freak again. And there is no better place for that, than somewhere, where the motto and the goal is to be natural." Reasoned Larry while rubbing the snout of the white timber wolf driving next to him.

Bonnie was really outraged now. Aaron getting the cold treatment for who he is was bad enough, but both Larry's and Gary's stories are just as horrible.

 _What's up with wolves nowadays? They treat their children like they are nothing but dirty rugs. Unbelievable._

She couldn't deny the fact that what Larry did was probably the weirdest, albeit most romantic story she has ever heard. That was probably why she decided to restrain a remark about she wolves and their need to be so cold-hearted.

''From that day, Gary was like a new mammal. He stopped getting nervous and embarrassed about himself, and even took pride on who he is." Said Larry while looking back at the bunnies on the back seat.

''Well, I'll be darned, that's one heck of a life story you have there. Is there any more of these rather happy and exciting tales of yours, or…?" said Stu, trying to lighten up the mood. He had to admit, the thought behind their proposing was pretty darn creative, but it did not help lowering his discomfort of the image of a naked Larry and Gary.

Thankfully, the wolves took it as a joke and chuckled.

''No Mr. Hopps, no more sad stories. I have funny ones though, wanna hear them?" asked Gary while looking at Stu from the rearview mirror. The older buck smiled, happy that there will be no other conversations, that would make his emotional bunny side come out, nor make him think about naked wolves.

So Gary started to tell stories to Stu, ranging from some of his mischiefs from his younger age, some ridiculous tales that him and Larry experienced and some gossip he recently heard from other parts of the Tri-burrows. Soon enough Bonnie joined in listening too, and soon they were holding their stomachs from laughter.

Larry of course heard these stories countless of times before, so he relaxed back in his seat and looked out of the window. He occasionally spoke up when Gary was exaggerating or missing out details of stories where the grey wolf was present, but most of the time he was admiring the outside word. He still couldn't believe it how well they chose their new home after leaving Zootopia. He always thought he was a city boy, and in his heart, he still is, but the farm life felt suited for him and Gary. At first it was hard of course, since most residents of Bunnyburrow seemed like they never saw a wolf before, but after showing everyone that they were not just a pair of two-legged beasts with sharp fangs and claws, but could do actual good and handy work, the residents became much more open, some even started to ask questions about their species, which they made sure to reply honestly. Soon they became quite the celebrity in the tri-burrows area.

There was one thing that he really liked; the fields, the forests, the whole conception of the suburban basically. It was so different from what he had known from his city life. The concrete jungle was completely gone, there was just fields of pure freedom where ever he looked.

They were currently driving next to the ironically named Wolf Forest. It was one of his and Gary's favourite place. When Mr. Or Mrs. Hopps gave them some free time, the timber wolves would always come here to have a romantic picnic, just the two of them, enjoying the peace of the place their ancestors once lived in.

The forest soon ended and gave place to the Elizabeth Lake. The road they were driving on went through the lake, so there was a pretty modest bridge that was just as sturdy as old-looking. Even though it was well-built, it did have its problems, like the slight bumps that back in day caused many headaches to the timber wolves figuratively and literally. Now, they were so used to it, that Larry automatically ducked, avoiding the hit of the ceiling of the truck when t hey bypassed one of those nasty bumps.

That was another of his favourite places (not the bridge, but the lake). They would sometimes sneak out in the middle of the night, and bath in the lake under the moon light, absolutely naked nonetheless. Their relationship with Gary turned really sappy in the last year or so, but after what happened in the city, they both thought that they could afford some romantic times.

Oh yeah, that beautiful lake. With its dazzling waterfall that supplies the lake with water, its shining surface that seems like it's inviting you, the reeds at the far back with birds and frogs living in them, the lifeless and bloodied body of Aaron lying on the shore of th-

 _Now hold on a second..._

He shook his head and even rubbed his eyes, making sure that what he was seeing is not a mirage. Sure enough, his eyes were not deceiving him, the king of the wolves, Aaron Wildeford was lying on the bank of the lake, totally soaked, dried blood around his head, and he didn't seem to be alive at all.

 **''** **GARY, STOP THE CAR!** " shouted the grey timber wolf, making the two bunnies and his husband jump in surprise. Gary wanted to ask what was the reason for Larry's sudden outburst, but the look of pure panic and horror on the grey timber wolf's face was enough for him to obey him wordlessly.

When the car came to a stop on the bridge, Larry bolted out of the car, slid down on the slope between the side of the road and the shore of the lake into a series of bushes, then run next to the body of his king. He didn't have much experience in first aid, but he knew how to determine whether someone is dead or not. So, he put his fingers onto the other wolf's wrist and much to his relief he felt a faint pulse.

That's when he heard the gasps coming from behind him.

''Is that…" asked the shocked Stu while running towards Larry.

''A-Aaron?!" blurted out Bonnie already getting misty eyed upon seeing this poor wolf in this state.

''Is he alive?" asked the panicked Gary. His answer was a sad nod, that did very little to calm everybody down.

There were so many questions in everybody's head.

How did he get here?

What happened to him?

How badly is he injured?

Bonnie knew that she could simply broke down here and there and already mourn Aaron…

...Or suck it up and take the matter into her own paws.

The last one seemed much more desirable, albeit harder, so with a sharp shaky breath she took up a determined face a straightened her posture.

''Okay, don't panic. Larry, bring the blanket from the truck and try to dry him. I will take care of him while you are getting the blanket." Commanded Bonnie. Larry did not protest and started to sprint back to the truck for that blanket.

''Gary, call the sheriff and the clinic, tell them that we have an emergency, and come as quickly as possible." The white timber wolf was already half-way in dialling the sheriff when she finished her sentence. Bonnie was nervous, because the clinic was 45 minutes by car, and Aaron might not have that much time.

''Stu, call Judy and tell her and the boys what is happening and to come here as soon as possible. Tell them to leave the kids to Bethany and Clara, I'm sure they can handle some young bunnies if they can handle flirting with multiple bucks at once." told Bonnie while looking at her husband sternly. Stu wanted to defend his daughters, but Bonnie was giving him that famous wife-stare that he knew he had no chance to fight against. So he took out his phone and dialed Judy's number.

* * *

In the mean time the Hopps family farm was in its everyday state. Every Hopps children was either learning for school or working on the fields, just like on every other noon.

The underground main living room where life usually happened, seemed to be frozen at the moment. Every bunny in the room was watching the nervous looking fox walking up and down the room, pulling his ears and tails. Judy and Charlie were sitting on the one of the sofas with small bunnies around them, in their laps, some even managed to climb on top of the painted dog's shoulders and head, but Charlie did not really care. He, aswell as Judy, was looking at their friend with sad and worried eyes.

''Ju-Ju, why is uncle Nick walking in circles?" asked one of the smaller sisters of Judy.

''He is waiting for somebody to come back." Assured Judy with a warm smile.

''Is it that wolf he is waiting for? Aajun?" questioned the small bunny. Judy wanted to reply but Nick beat her to it.

''I shouldn't even be waiting for him! He didn't tell me he would leave, and I know he would have told me, something happened to him, I just know it!" exclaimed the desperate looking fox, his green eyes seemingly became a shade darker.

Charlie and Judy was really taken aback from the behaviour of their friend. They knew that since he met Aaron, he slightly let his walls down, and started to show his emotional side more, but this was a level they had never seen. Nick Wildeford, once the slickest and sneakiest scam artist who roamed the streets of Zootopia, who could fool even the most influential mammals in the city (the mafia included), is now a huge emotional mess. Charlie observed the fox and sure enough, the mask was gone. He could clearly salvage every emotion the fox was dealing with from his body language, which I don't think I have to specify why was a huge deal.

Charlie was worried for other reasons aswell. He studied foxes just as much as wolves, and he knew that they don't get worked up on literally anything. They are the ever cool mammals, whose scale of emotions is narrower than average. Break downs, depression, excitement, etc. are very rare events in a fox's life, but they do happen.

In this case though, we are not talking about some other fox.

So why was Nick showing this unusual amount of sentimentality? You could say that it's because there is a possibility that something happened to his mate, so his animal instincts kicked in and influenced his emotional scale, which would make sense in some ways, but doesn't complete the full circle. The fox looked so… crestfallen… broken… shattered, and he doesn't even know for sure whether something really did happen to Aaron, or just something came up for the wolf, maybe a long phone call that he wanted to make in private.

Suddenly Charlie got a really wild hypotesis, that would probably make every scientist topple over in laughter.

 _The only species that reacts that badly to such situations are… wolves. Could it be that somehow Nick… took over some of the wolf primal part from Aaron?_

Even he wanted to laugh at the incredibility of this thought, but so far he didn't find anything that would contradict this theory. As a cop he knew that the cliché 'Innocent until proven guilty' worked more ways than one could imagine. In this case, the theory is true, until proven false.

Suddenly Judy's phone started to ring. Nick didn't even acknowledge it, he just kept on mumbling incoherently under his breath, and making his 200th circle around the room.

''Hey dad! What's up?" asked Judy with her usually cheerfulness. She was not worried about Aaron, she knew that he is okay.

'' _Heeeey, Jude the dude… Listen, we kind of have a situation here."_ Said Stu sounding really uncertain. That was enough for Judy to lose her cheerfulness. With the exception of Nick, everyone snapped their attention to Judy.

''A situation? What's going on dad?" asked Judy worriedly, while stealing a glance at Charlie.

 _''_ _Well, how do I put this… We managed to find Aaron-''_ Stu could never finish his sentence, since the fox snatched the phone from Judy's paw in a blink of an eye.

''YOU FOUND HIM?! Where is he? Is he okay? Is the situation connected with him in any way?! **ANSWER ME DAMNIT**!" screamed the fox so loudly, that even Larry heard it from the truck with the blanket in his paws from the other side of the line.

''Nick! Calm down." Reasoned Charlie, but when he tried to get close to the fox, Nick started to growl threateningly. When Charlie met his eyes, it wasn't a dull dark green he had moments ago; it was light green full of fire. The intensity of it bore into the painted dog's soul and he could do nothing but take a step back.

'' _Erm, h-hi Nick, well you see… it's actually really bad. We found him on the shore of Elizabeth Lake, fully soaked and… heavily injured. Bonnie says that he has a pretty nasty wound on his head, but he is still alive. We already called the…"_ That was approximately where Nick zoned out. His vision started to blur, but it wasn't like what you get from diabetes. It didn't hurt, nor did it cause any emotional or physical discomfort or pain and it did not threaten with losing your consciousness. It was just his vision starting to… change.

He soon saw flashes of pictures in front of him. The first one was his beloved wolf sitting next to the blueberry bushes, surfing on his phone with a bored expression. The next picture was him running towards a river with a really high shore. Then he saw the unconscious body of Aaron being carried by the water until it fell down with the water fall.

Then his vision went full black. He couldn't see or hear anything, except a whisper. The whisper was neither feminine nor masculine, it was neutral. It kept saying one word continuously

 _Thompsen…_

That's when he came back to reality.

'' _-So yeah, all in all, we should be okay, the ambulance is on its way, and the sheriff-''_

 _''_ Who. Is. Thompsen." growled Nick slowly but sternly. Judy and Charlie was surprised. They have never mentioned Judy's clumsy brother to Nick, thinking that the fox would tease poor Thompsen endlessly if he got word of the bunny's failures.

'' _Thompsen? OH, you mean Thompsen Hopps. He is one of my sons, not the most handy one but he is my son nonetheless."_ Said Stu sounding less scared, almost proud. He was totally unaware of the change in Nick's behaviour on the other side of the line.

''Thank you Mister Hopps, Good day." And with that he hung up and threw the phone to Judy. Now even Charlie was a bit scared. The fox suddenly was back to his usually smug self, his goodbye was too sweet to make sense since a moment ago he was screaming with the older buck.

Something was really not okay.

''Nick, are you okay?" asked Judy warily. Nick didn't look at her. He squatted down to the small Hopps children who were looking at him with big scared eyes and twitching noses.

''Listen here little rascals, Uncle Nicky is going to say some really nasty words, so would you mind covering your ears?" asked Nick in a sweet tone and a warm smile. Least to say that the bunnies immediately obeyed him and put their paws into their ear holes.

Nick nodded in satisfaction and straightened out, still not looking back at Judy and Charlie.

''I'm going to kill that sack of sh#t." stated Nick in a calm voice, like what he was saying is the most everyday thing in the world.

''W-what?!" stuttered Judy.

''I said, I'm going to kill that worthless piece of garbage." his tone was getting suddenly really threatening. He made sure to emphasize his statement by unleashing his claws.

Charlie wanted to put an end to Nick's ridiculous behaviour before he does something stupid, but when he looked into his eyes, his own blood ran cold. The fox's eyes lost their color, his posture was relaxed and their arms were limp next to his body. The realization hit him like a truck.

 _The same reaction Aaron had back in the festival when Nick was kitnapped. Nick is going savage._

Suddenly his more than ridiculous theory was not as surreal as it was before.

And then there is the problem of a savage fox in the same room with at least 45 Bunnies.

 **''** **EVERYONE HIDE, FAST!"** shouted Charlie while gathering some smaller Hopps children into his arms and hid behind the sofa. None of the bunnies had any idea of what was going on, but seeing Nick behaving so strangely, they were not about to question the painted dog; they would have hidden anyways.

Charlie saw Judy sending him a questioning gaze when she sat down next to him, but he signaled him to stay quiet.

Then they heard something they never thought would hear from a fox, much less from Nick; a high-pitched pierce howl. It was so loud and strong, that every bunny had to cover their ears, since it reached a level where it physically hurt their sensitive ears.

Because he studied wolves, Charlie was good at identifying which howl meant what, and he knew that it wasn't the „oh look, it's the moon! Let's howl at it, since it's so majestic'' howl, it was a howl of a wolf (well, in this case a fox), who was ready for battle.

Then they heard a growl, followed by fast steps going away from them, towards the elevators. Charlie took this as a sign, and after making sure the field was safe, he came out from hiding with the rest of the bunnies following him. He took out his phone and immediately rang Bonnie while running after Nick with Judy following close.

Judy really wanted to get some answers, but she saw that this was something she has to realize herself, and from the odd familiar feeling of the situation, she knew it is close. The last thing she managed to do was tell Bethany and Clara to take care of the farm until they are back. The two younger does witnessed everything and would have protested, if not for the fact that they were too scared to talk, or even move a muscle.

''Bonnie?" asked Charlie while running.

'' _Yes Charlie? Is there a problem sweetie?"_ asked the older doe.

''The situation just got _way_ worse. We are on our way, hide quickly and don't make a sound." Said Charlie hastily.

'' _Why? What's going on Charlie?"_ asked Bonnie, her tone is full of worry.

''…It's a long story. Trust me on this one, please…" pleaded Charlie, making his best puppy eyes, even though they were not using muzzle time. He knew that if his theory was true, and Nick found them near Aaron, they would get mauled by him **very** quickly, and Nick could not do anything to stop himself.

There was a brief pause in the line, then he heard the older doe sigh.

'' _O-okay…"_ and with that Charlie hung up, mainly because when the elevator opened his and Judy's eyes widened. The interior part of the machine was full of scratches and bite marks.

''What happened to Nick?" asked Judy slowly, not removing her gaze from the basically destroyed lift.

''I don't know, but I will so study fox behaviour again after this."

* * *

'' _…_ _It's a long story. Trust me on this one, please…"_ pleaded Charlie's voice through the phone. Bonnie, Stu and the timber wolves looked at each other hesitantly, not knowing what to do.

On one paw, they couldn't just leave Aaron here half-dead. They were still not sure how serious his injury was, and Bonnie was used to first aid her children, who were bunnies, and even then it was some minor bruises and scratches. This was a grown up _wolf_ with a possible lethal head injury, and from the weak pulse he had, it was a matter of time before they lost him.

On the other paw, Charlie seemed really insistent, and Bonnie had a feeling that she should listen to him. She heard the whole conversation with Nick, and she noticed his strange behaviour aswell. She didn't know much about canines, but she guessed that Nick was on his way, and he would not be happy to see them for some reason.

''O-okay." And then Charlie hung up.

''You sure about that?" asked Gary uncertainly.

''No, I'm not, but I have a feeling that it is the right move." Said Bonnie while walking towards the bushes between the slope on the side of the road, and the shore. It seemed perfect, since they were close enough to see and hear everything while still being out of the danger zone.

When all four of them were seated comfortably in the bush, Larry had a sudden question.

''How do we know when can we leave this bush? I think a branch got stuck into my rump." Complained Gary while scratching his itching spot.

''I don't know, I guess we just have to wait and see." Sighed the older doe, keeping an eye on Aaron's body.

...

...

5 minutes have passed and nothing happened.

''Are you sure Charlie wasn't imagining things?" asked Stu a bit impatiently. Bonnie rolled her eyes and kept on looking out for trouble, and by trouble, he was searching for a particular fox.

Suddenly they heard the bushes at the entrance of the forest rattle, and all four of them looked at the moving plant. They did not have to wait for long to see who came out, but it was nothing they could ever imagine.

In the end, Bonnie was the one who almost screamed of the sight before her.

* * *

 _~3 minutes before, not far from the lake_

Nick was in a situation that seriously scared him. One moment he was battling with his own raging emotions, trying to restrain as must as he could, and then in the next he felt himself losing control over his body, and he was basically seated in a spectator mode. He saw how he mauled the Elevator, and it impressed him at first actually, since his claws managed to rip through iron without pain, but soon realized that it was far from normal. Then he started to run on all four through doors and stairs until he was facing the final door. This new schizophrenia-like side seemed to get annoyed by all these obstacles between him and his goal. The next thing Nick knew is that his body was jumping at the front door with so much force that the door basically blown up and flew at least 10 meters outside, hitting the main fence, making that topple over aswell. He didn't feel any pain, but he knew that once he regains control ( **if** he regains control) he will definitely feel it.

Then his body started to run with such speed that he was sure he could overtake their cruiser on its max speed. That might be exaggerating, but the point is; he was basically flying through a forest, not caring that one slip up could end up in a collision with a tree and a pretty badly broken snout. He managed to get a sniff of the lovely Wolf Musk he wanted to bath in everyday, and started following the trail into the forest, presumably towards the lake.

These were all the things he got scared from _in the beginning._ After a minute or so, there was this feeling that took over his rational mind, and soon he started to not only stop struggling against this schizophrenia, but support it. Somehow he started to have thoughts about how nice it felt to be back at his roots, and how righteous it felt. He couldn't deny it. This Thompsen dared to hurt his husband, and he was not about to let it go without a fight.

Spectating yourself without having any word was still scary and strange, but if it helped him reach his goal, it was a sacrifice he was willing to take.

Making sure his husband was safe was his mountain to die on in the end.

Suddenly he noticed the scent of Wolfie getting really strong at some point, so he slowed down, and took big sniffs in the air. He soon found the source of the scent… Aaron's T-shirt?!

He cornered the clothing, sniffing around it intensely.

He failed to notice the web he walked right onto.

 _SNAP!_

Suddenly he found himself being lifted up in the air in a rope web, but his head was still poking out, which made it possible to the second trap to do its work. When the fox was slightly lifted up in the air, a muzzle has emerged from the ground, locking around his snout.

Before he could fight, this new side of him just… switched off, and pictures from the night of the ranger scout accident started to appear in front of him. He wanted to run, far away from these monsters, but he just couldn't. While he was having this attack to his mind, he did not hear 5 bunnies emerging from the trees behind him.

''Nice trap, Fred, didn't know you were an expert at that." complimented Thompsen while walking towards the whining vulpine.

''This is just a rookie trap, but since you told us not to go flashy, I decided to use an easier method." Said one of the bunnies, presumably 'Fred'.

''Good thinking." And with that, the 5 Hopps children were circling around the panicking Vulpine.

''Hey there, Little doggy, Missing your partner?" teased Thompsen while poking the helpless Nick.

''What? Bunny got your tongue in a twist?" continued teasing Thompsen. He felt a sense of accomplishment upon seeing his natural enemy suffering, and he wanted more.

''Thompsen, shouldn't we execute the plan before Ma and Pa notices that we and him are missing? I heard they are already searching for that wolf Suzy managed to get, so we should really hurry." Urged Fred.

''Yeah we should… but why don't we have a little fun before that?" said Thompsen with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

''Thompsen! You said that we have to make it look like it was accidents! We can't just play around, we might get discovered." Scolded Suzy, getting agreeing nods from her companions.

''Don't worry. I just happen to know that the body of this doggy's partner has been lying on the side of the lake for a good 1 and a half hour now. Why don't let him see it with his own eyes?" proposed Thompsen.

''You know it's too risky. What if somebody finds us?"

''Pfft, come on brother, at this time of the day? Everyone is either in school, on the fields or at home. Chances are pretty low that someone just happened to be in that what? 30 kilometers or so between home and town." Tried to reason Thompsen. He saw that his companions were hesitating hard, so he knew he had to play his last card.

''Have you ever wanted to show those predators that you are not just some harmless cute bunny? That you cannot be eaten so easily, because this bunny fights back? It's the perfect opportunity to finally feel in control. To see your natural predator beg to you to end it once and for all. Didn't you want to experience it at least once?"

The four other bunnies seemed to really muse about that for a minute or so, but soon they all sighed in resignation and smiled that wicked smile.

With that, the five bunnies went over to the half crying, half primal, muzzled and trapped fox still lying on the ground. With combined strength, they managed lift the fox from the ground and started to march towards the lake.

Soon enough, they exited the forest and the Elizabeth lake came into view. Thompsen was not lying about finding Aaron's body on the shore, but what caught the bunnies' attention was that it had a blanket over him.

''What's with the blanket?" asked Ted warily. Thompsen just shrugged it off.

''It's probably another thing that the lake drifted off to the side. Now, are you ready guys?"

After getting the affirmative nods, removed the web from Nick, and the fox did not need a lot of time to get ahold of Aaron's scent. The moment it happened, all those flashes from that night disappeared, his primal side switched back on, and he completely forgot he had a muzzle on. He quickly ran next to his unconscious love and first thing he did was to check if he was alive. Since he was still a savage, he had no idea about first aid, but somehow he remembered his dream with the wolf, and what he had done to check whether the wolf was alive. He copied the movement; put his ear to where the wolf's heart was.

 _Ba dump…..Ba dump…..Ba dump…._

It was there, but it was really weak. Didn't matter. He was still alive, and that was all the information the savage fox needed.

Since their size difference was present, he coudln't curl around the wolf's entire body, but Nick managed. He extended his tail as much as he could, laid down next to him, and managed to make a circle around the wolf's upper body while giving out pleading whines and fox-like yips. It wasn't much, but it was enough for the fox.

Now that the fox got his mate shielded from harm, he started to lick the dried up blood in the wolf's T-shirt, head and neck. The blood tasted disgusting, which was kind of ironic, because way back in the day it was what their ancestors tasted daily. But this wasn't just any blood, it was his mate's blood, and if he have to do that in order for him to be better, than he will do it a thousand times and more.

He felt himself regaining a bit of control over his body. It wasn't enough for him to be able to stand on two legs, but he was sure he can talk again.

Loud snickering got his attention. He snapped his head towards the five bunnies. They all looked like they were posessed the devil, but Thompsen looked the most crazy.

''See guys? I told you, that it would be fun."

''Okay smartass, you were right, it does feel pretty good to see a fox beg and suffer." Said Fred.

''What should we do now?" asked one of the bunnies from the back.

That's when Thompsen reached into his leather jacket and took out three handguns.

''Well, considering that Suzy got her enjoyment by taking out this wolf and Fred got his own when he could make a trap for this fox, I think it would be Ted's and Jamie's privilage to have some fun this turn. When we continue removing that brown-black something, those two faggot wolves, and that other fatsy fox, we are going to take turns who will have fun with them." said Thompsen while he gave each of the bunnies in question one-one weapon. Jamie and Ted looked pretty eager upon gazing at the handgun in their paws.

''A quick question. Will we try to frame Judy now? And if so, how?" asked Suzy while leaning on a tree with her arms crossed.

''Nah, It seem too illogical for her to kill her partner. Gideon and the wolves though, we can easily make it look like Judy went crazy. We all know what happened between her and Gideon, and I heard that Judy got those two wolves arrested around 2 years ago, we can make a story out of those." Told Thompsen confidently. Suzy seemed to like this idea, as well as the others.

In the meantime, Nick slowly uncurled himself, stood up on all four, and growled threateningly towards the bunnies while they decided who to be the next one to have 'fun'.

''Go… Away..." Said Nick in a hoarse voice while still growling. He knew he got the attention of his enemies when five pairs of rabbit ears turned towards them.

''Oh, so you can talk in the end? Sorry doggy, it is too late to go back now." Said Jamie while stepping forward and aiming at the fox. Nick's eyes widened upon seeing the gun.

 _BANG!_

The gun has fired and Nick felt an immense amount of pain and a burning sensation spread through his left leg. He looked down and saw his brown khakis getting soaked in blood dangerously fast. He immediately lost his balance on that leg.

He did not notice Ted step forward aswell.

 _BANG!_

And an other shot, right into his left shoulder, making him collapse. His entire left side felt much weaker than the right one, it was basically burning. It seemed that both shots managed to hit important parts, maybe even an artery. He was losing blood in a steady tempo.

The five bunnies were holding each other in laughter. The sight of blood was pretty disgusting, but seeing how this fox was suffering was just too good. The fox could finally feel what every other rabbit felt when they hunted them down.

Nick's vision was already blurring, but he couldn't give up. If he gave up, both him and Wolfie would die. With the little strength he had, he somehow managed to sit up in a kneeling position. Every muscle in his body was protesting but he ignored it. He didn't know what he was going to do, but once he gets these bunnies into his claws, they will regret being born to this god forsaken world.

When the bunnies stopped laughing, they saw Nick slowly creeping towards them with a snarl on his face. They felt scared a bit upon seeing the bigger predator slowly coming towards them with a killer intent, but they quickly shook off. No, this time, they are in control.

So Thompsen took out the last gun and aimed right at Nick's head from a 10 meter distance.

''Any last words?"

* * *

The whole commotion was spectated by Larry, Gary, Stu and Bonnie. They wanted to put an end to this, and they would have done so, but upon seeing the guns, and that the bunnies were not on a hundred percent mental state, plus the fact that Charlie told them strictly not to come out, they could do nothing but to watch in horror.

It was too much to take in.

 _'_ … _It does feel pretty good to see a fox beg and suffer._ '

 _'…_ _Suzy got her enjoyment by taking out this wolf.'_

 _'…_ _Fred got his own when he could make a trap for this fox.'_

 _'…_ _Removing that brown-black something, those two faggot wolves, and that other fatsy fox.'_

 _'…_ _Will we try to frame Judy now'_

From these pieces of information, a pretty nasty picture was painted in front of all four of them.

Gary and Larry were really scared, since they just heard that someone is after them, and if they connected the dots correctly, it was because they were predators. Seeing how heartlessly they handled Nick and Aaron, gave them the thought that they will do the same to them aswell. None of the wolves could bear the idea of seeing the other in the same position as Aaron, while they are forced in the position of Nick now. The wolves quietly curled up together in a protective embrace, enjoying that this horrible thought was not reality and that the other won't get killed today. It was a bit selfish, seeing that their kings-slash-friends are getting killed right in front of them, but the protective urge was always, **always** stronger than the submissive one.

Bonnie and Stu were especially hit, seeing their own children planning to do something so serious as killing and they are planning to frame Judy aswell? That was definitely not what they taught them. They may have told them back in the day not to trust foxes, and that predators are very dangerous, but they have never told them anything that could make them into these… monsters.

Yes, monsters. These particular children were monsters. Bonnie was absolutely shattered, but Stu was having _the moment_.

 _The moment_ meant that he was rethinking his whole life; his decisions, why he had done and said, and whether they were justified or not. He was always told that predators are dangerous, and that he had to make sure neither him nor his future children and wife will get in contact with one for the safety of everyone.

But is that true? Were there any event in his life where a predator was dangerous, because he was a predator, and it was in his biology? No, there weren't.

The last two years, his life has expanded by a total of six predators, and all of them were alright fellas. Larry and Gary never shown any signs of aggressiveness, they were basically the main cause why the farm was living its golden age.

Larry and Gary were not dangerous at all.

Gideon was one of the most reliable business partners the older buck has ever had. He was always on time with the deliveries, the money, and he always helped the farm whenever he could whether it was baby sitting, field work (although he had some difficulties at this part), or just to have a fun friendly conversation when neither of them had work to do.

Gideon was not dangerous at all.

Then there were the city predators, which Stu initially despised more than the predators living in Bunnyburrow. City predators were especially sneaky and cruel, but it was just another thing his father kept on telling Stu when he was little, until it burned into his mind. But neither Nick, nor Aaron or Charlie were ,,especially sneaky and cruel", they were just as friendly and harmless as the folks from the village. Heck, now that he thinks about it, Larry and Gary were city folk aswell originally, but now they could proudly call themself one of the Hopps family if they wanted. Nick, Aaron and Charlie are the ones who always had his daughter's back, and if his hunch is good, Charlie and Judy might have more than a simple friendship.

Neither Nick, nor Aaron, nor Charlie were dangerous at all.

None of them are dangerous predators. They are mammals, just like Bonnie and himself.

Predators…

Right there Stu realized, that being a predator is only a scientific definition. They had the body parts and the needs that a predator had, but in society, the term 'predator' was relative.

Who was more of a predator in the end? The helpless fox who has two gunshot wounds, and is being aimed a third one right between his eyes, his soul is probably shattered to a million species, and he might be just living his final seconds…

…or the bunny, who shot the fox and now he had total power over the other mammal's life.

 _And now we are idly watching how our children become predators… I can't let that happen._

* * *

''Any last words?" asked Thompsen devilishly.

''Rot in hell." Growled Nick with a spit towards Thompsen.

''Why would I? I'm basically saving my entire family. I thought it was common knowledge that every prey goes to heaven, where they don't have to fear being eaten alive." Explained Thoompsen confidently.

Nick chuckled weekly.

''Amazing… Every word of what you just said was wrong… Was that something that good ol' Pop-pop told you?" smirked Nick. He knew he hit the prize when Thompsen's smile faded for a second.

''Maybe, but as old as he is, he sure as hell wise." Defended Thompsen while still aiming at Nick's head. Nick shook his head in amusement.

''That senile rusted clockwork…"

Thompsen ignored the remark and got ready to finish their second enemy. Nick when he saw that it was really the end of him, he closed his eyes and waited for the end to come.

But the bullet never came. Instead, something soft with long ears pushed him sideways to the ground.

 _BANG!_

A loud grunt was heard and numerous amount of gasps. Nick opened his eyes, and saw Thompsen and the other bunnies looking at the place where he was sitting seconds ago in utter horror. Nick turned his head towards the place and immediately understood what happened.

There he was lying on the ground, non other than Stu Hopps, holding the place of his heart with both paws and grunting in pain. Soon the fox saw blood spreading through his farmer clothes.

But the series of twists didn't end.

'' **DAD?!"** screamed a voice Nick knew so well. He soon found Judy and Charlie running out of the forest, not even stealing a glance at the frozen Hopps children. Nick wanted to go and help Mr. Hopps, but he used up all his strength and soon he could do nothing but lie motionless on the ground while his vision started to fade and his eyes closing. The last thing he saw was Larry and Gary kneeling next to him and talking to him, but he could not understand anything.

 _Thank you, Stu._

* * *

 **So a bit of apology for the unusual delay, but I got a very strong fever (39 Celsius). I still am not fully healthy, but I did not have the heart to leave you guys hanging.  
**


	31. The Fall of a Howler 3

_~Minutes Before_

In another part of the forest, Charlie and Judy were jogging towards the direction Nick took off. They could still not believe that the fox was able to destroy the elevator with his own bare paws and claws, then basically blow up the front door. They spent a good 2 minutes or so watching the broken door and fences outside in absolute astonishment.

Since then, they were both focused on finding Nick before things escalated. Charlie explained his theory to Judy, and as much as Judy hated to admit it, it was the only logical explanation, as absurd as it sounded. Charlie particularly told the bunny that foxes are not in the small list of mammals that got stuck in evolution, so if this is really happening, then it is a first and most probably a last in history.

They were deep in the forest, dodging trees after trees, following Nick's scent and paw prints in the dirt. Suddenly Charlie came to a halt, making Judy almost bump into him.

''Look, Judy." Said Charlie while pointing at something on the ground. Judy followed his finger, and saw a crumpled red T-shirt. She took it in her paws and folded it out so she could examine it better. When she saw the 'I'm a foxxy boi' line spread through the chest part of the T-shirt, she had no doubt about the owner of the clothing.

''This is Aaron's T-shirt. Why is it here I wonder." Mused Judy while showing the T-shirt to Charlie.

''No idea, but this was probably what Nick followed."

''But then where is he? I can't hear anybody close by-''

 ** _BANG_** _!_

They snapped their heads towards the sound of the gunshot.

''That came from that way." Said Judy while pointing at some bushes. Charlie nodded and they started running towards the sound.

''How many residents have standard handguns in Bunnyburrow?" asked Charlie while looking back at Judy. He knew the sounds of most of the guns, and this was definitely a plain handgun that you can get at every gun shop. Judy seemed to be thinking about the question very strongly.

''I… I don't think anyone has one. No one likes guns, and the ones that have, it's usually a shotgun. The Sheriff might have one though. Do you think Nick found the sheriff and…"

''Let's not assume stuff and-'' Started off Charlie but was interrupted.

 ** _BANG_** _!_

Now this shot came from a much closer place, signalling that they are getting closer. Whatever was going on, the combination of a savage Nick, a town full of bunnies and the sound of two gun shots did not give relaxing thoughts to either the bunny or the painted dog.

Charlie was especially worried. Since they found Aaron's T-shirt, he caught the scent of five unknown bunnies, and it did not help answering their questions, especially since Nick's scent took up a hint of fear aswell. Why would a savage fox be afraid of five bunnies? Who were those bunnies to begin with?

Whatever was going to happen, he needed to take care of something quickly.

''Judy." Said Charlie while suddenly stopping. He did not turn around, but Judy could feel that something was wrong with him.

''I want you to promise me, that whatever it is we are heading into, you will be careful." Asked Charlie in a weak voice. Judy got really confused.

''Charlie… Nothing is going to happen to me, don't worry." Reassured Judy, but when Charlie turned around and looked at him with those sad pleading eyes, she felt her heart stop for a second. She has never seen Charlie so scared of something.

''No Judy, you have to promise me that you won't let yourself get hurt. You are too beautiful for the world the lose… _please_ Judy." Pleaded Charlie while walking over to the bunny and kneeling down before her. The way he gazed into her eyes while saying it rendered he bunny speechless and the sappy compliment made her cheeks redden. She could do nothing but slowly nod and hug Charlie. She felt how stiff the painted dog was, and how easily he relaxed after the bunny gave him the reassuring hug.

After letting go, they started to hurry up. With two gunshots and a savage fox on the loose, they had very little time to be overly romantic.

Soon they heard water flowing, meaning that they are near a river of some sort. Before either Charlie or Judy could comment on that, they have been cut off.

 ** _BANG_** _!_

And what was worse is that it sounded like it came from the other side of the bushes. Charlie and Judy was hesitant, but after a glance at each other they stepped through and both of them felt their blood stopping of the sight.

First of all, Judy knew everyone. Closest to them were her five brothers and sister; Ted, Fred, Suzy, Jamie and Thompsen. Then there was Nick, lying on the ground with his left side covered in blood. A bit farther behind him was Aaron, unconscious and covered in his own blood aswell. From the bushes came out Gary and Larry rushing to help Nick at the moment. And then there was something Judy's eyes stopped on; her father's squirming body with her mother on the side. From the looks of it, they found the gun (or guns in this case) in Thompsen's paw. Both Charlie and Judy puzzled together the events of the last minutes immediately, although the 'why?' question was still unanswered.

Can't they have a normal vacation without someone trying to kill them?

The answer was an easy no, but they would deal with that later, since Stu is currently fighting for his life.

'' **DAD?!"** screamed Judy while running through the group of petrified siblings to the side of her crying mother. She was already having tears in her eyes by the time she reached her father. She did not care that soon the painted dog was next to them aswell, and that for the first time since she knew him, she could see tears in his eyes.

''H-Hey, Jude-the-Dude" wheezed Stu between coughs. Even though he was clearly in great pain, he dared to smile. This was something that annoyed all three of the mammals.

''D-dad… What happened?!" asked Judy while trying to restrain her tears.

''Y-your father got some s-sense, that happened." Coughed Stu with a weak chuckle. Charlie, Bonnie and Judy got wide eyed when they saw blood being coughed up.

''J-Jude… I'm sorry I could never tell how proud of I am of you, of what you have accomplished…" said Stu, his eyes half lid. He was already feeling strength leaving his body.

''No, don't say things like that Stu… You are going to be okay…" pleaded Bonnie while already feeling like a mess. Her husband was basically dying on front of her. Where is that damned ambulance?!

''Sorry Hon, but I think it's really the end of ol' me." Said Stu, his coughing starting to become more and more frequent and bloody. His eyes filled with pain shifted to the misty-eyed painted dog.

''Son, come here." Said Stu. Charlie was taken aback at first, but was not about to question the bunny's request. He went over to Stu's other side, so he won't have to push Judy and Bonnie away.

''Please, take care of my daughter. She might be strong and stubborn, but she will need someone to take care of her. Please, be that someone." Said the dying bunny. Charlie was too emotional to even talk so he just nodded in a sad manner. He didn't know what he had done to deserve the buck's trust, but he will cherish this sentence and will act accordingly whatever happens. He didn't even care about the fact that he felt emotions he hadn't felt in years, and how new everything was to him.

After that, Stu's coughing started to get violent.

Then he stopped.

And never moved again.

Charlie checked his pulse and when he felt none he sighed and shook his head, signaling it to Bonnie, Judy and the two timber wolves who were taking care of Nick, that the old buck has left. Judy and Bonnie upon seeing this, they lost it, and started crying. They had all the right to do so. One lost her father today, the other her husband. And why? Neither was in the state of blaming others, the pain was just too strong.

Charlie in the mean time stood up. He could not believe what just happened. He looked around and was disgusted of what he saw. Two friends of his are currently fighting for their own lives, and the father of the love of his life just died in his arms. Charlie purposefully missed out the fact when he told Judy about wolves being stuck in evolution, that painted dogs are also part of those species group, that may or may not use traditions to hide their evolutionary retrogression.

Why is that important? Well, looking around, he sees **his** friends fighting for their lives, and the father of Judy, the only mammal who could make his heart that were always labeled as either stone or just simply non-beating move once again, die. He knew that Judy was not his (yet), but as he felt the savage side take over, he found himself caring less and less.

Something or somebody hurt things that were his, and Charlie needed every year of training he got to not get down on all fours and maul these five f#ckers who are not doing anything but idly watching them. They were the ones who caused everything, and they dare to just stand here and let their father die?!

 _I will show them_

Judy, Bonnie, Larry and Gary suddenly heard loud growling emitting from the painted dog. They watched how Charlie slowly snapped his attention to the still unmoving Hopps children, his pose started to get intimidating and a weird aura radiated from him. Judy knew what was happening, she actually did a bit of research in this going savage topic before, and she managed to find an official list of the species who were having the same ,,disease" as timber wolves do. Kangaroos, ferrets, some canine species, even tigers were on that list, but at the very bottom she found the African Wild Dogs aswell. She was really surprised at first, and was almost hurt when she realised that Charlie could have told her about this, but he neglected doing so. She quickly realised that this was not something you can casually admit to others, and Charlie probably feared (stupidly so) that Judy would avoid him or something.

But now, in front of her very eyes, the ever-cool Charlie is slowly transforming into a beast, and his targets are probably her own brothers and sisters… or just ex-brothers and sisters, because Judy wasn't stupid, she could guess what happened the moment they stepped out of the bushes, and the fact that her own family was the cause for the gunshots, her father's death and presumably Aaron's injury aswell, it did wonders in making Judy hate every single one of them. She was almost rooting for Charlie at that point to show them a less than legal lesson, although she wasn't cruel enough to wish for their death.

Just a bit of a lesson would satisfy the doe, and she knew Charlie was strong enough to not let himself get lost in his primal rage.

She was right, Charlie somehow did manage to get himself under control, even though his entire body was protesting against rationality. He stepped forward, debating his next move. As much as he wanted to stay sane, there was this part of him that needed to be satisfied, and Charlie slowly started to submit to this side. He took out his tranquilizer gun, made sure that the amount of tranquilizer liquid he had in his darts was at a level that it will cause long-lasting symptoms, and with incredible speed and accuracy, he shot Ted, Fred, Suzy and Jamie. The four bunnies didn't even have time to look at the darts sticking out of them, the tranquilizer worked immediately. Thompsen watched how his companions bit the ground, their bodies twitching when the tranquilizer liquid that would make an elephant sleep in a blink of an eye spread through their body. In his panic, he steadied himself for shooting Charlie if he had to, but suddenly he found himself unable to lift the gun. Was it because he was the one who basically killed his own father or Charlie's murdering gaze was making him freeze, he didn't know but he found himself throwing the gun to his side. He was in a fight or flight mode, and since fighting was not an option, he had to get away. He would have run away, if he wasn't frozen in place.

Charlie saw the inner battle Thompsen was having, and was contemplating to give him an out aswell. He could just shoot him, and pray to the gods that he will get overdosed, but it wasn't enough for him. He found himself facing the panicking bunny, and was more than happy to growl and snarl at him. The reaction was instantaneous, Thompsen put his paws up in a surrendering gesture, and Charlie could see how scared he was. Twitching nose, erect ears on alert, his eyes filled with hate, grief and fear. Not like he cared, because at that point he decided the fate of Thompsen.

He won't let some chemical _maybe_ hurt him, he will take matters into his own paws.

So with that, he surprised everyone by letting his tranquilizer gun hit the ground, and crashed it with his feet. The gun shattered to thousands of pieces, the rest of the darts breaking into two, the green liquid inside flowing out to the ground. Larry and Gary stole a nervous glance at each other, this was going to be interesting.

Thompsen watched how his enemy crushed his weapon without hesitating, and he almost thought he would receive mercy.

Oh, how wrong he was.

He soon felt a fist connecting to his face, a crunching sound emitting from the impact. Charlie did not care what he just broke, he was not nearly finished. He saw Thompsen flying backwards and hitting the ground with a thud and felt an immense amount of satisfaction when he heard the rabbit's vocal evidence of his pain.

He immediately run after the bunny and took him by his shirt collar. The bunny felt lightweight, making his job easier. He spotted the closest tree and threw the already beaten up bunny right towards it. The tree trembled when the bunny hit the tree, Thompsen was already having a hard time feeling his face, and now he could write splinters to his cause of injuries. He did not notice Charlie taking him by his neck, but he sure as hell felt it every time when his face made connection with the poor tree.

Larry and Gary was witnessing Charlie's rampage and was contemplating on intervening, but they decided on trusting the painted dog on not killing Thompsen. They were pretty busy using their little first aid knowledge in patching up Nick, since he was still bleeding pretty badly from the shot into his thigh, which they already knew hit an artery. They winced when they heard Thompsen's cries of agony and Charlie's growling after it. They dared not looking at them, watching Mr. Hopps die was traumatizing enough and Nick needed immediate help or they could kiss good bye-bye to the fox aswell. They already knew that after everything is taken care of, they will curl up in bed and not let go of the other. They already wanted the others' soothing presence, but they had their kings to save. Aaron seemed stable enough, so Nick was their number one priority.

Bonnie and Judy was still crying and hugging the other above the limp body of Stu. They lost somebody very important to them today, and it especially hurt Bonnie. Rabbits were not as serious about their mates as foxes, but it will still have it's effect for a very long time, not only on Bonnie, on the entire Hopps family aswell. They could not believe that their own could cause this. Blaming Nick or Stu has never even turned up in either of their heads, they knew who pulled the trigger, and if Stu didn't jump in, they would be mourning Nick now, which would be equally as painful.

Bonnie realized that she was wrong. She scolded Mrs. Wolford for disowning Aaron, no mother should do such thing if they love their children, but she realized that there are extreme situations, when you have no other choice. This situation was like this. After hearing how cruel and close-minded her children was, and what they had done, she felt like she had failed as a mother. She failed and it resulted in her losing the most beloved mammal in her life. But she couldn't have failed that badly, could she? She had more than 250 other children, who either welcomed Judy's friends or just didn't care. Why did these five particular children of hers decide to become these… monsters.

Was Pop-pop really that bad of an influence on her children?

The sound of sirens could be heard and blue/red lights were to be seen coming from the direction of the village. Charlie's ears perked up, hearing the unmistakable sounds of the ambulance and he decided that the rabbit got enough. Throwing the crying bunny to the ground, he walked away without looking back.

He saw Larry and Gary looking at him with sad eyes, and he huffed in light-heartedness. He felt no remorse in beating Thompsen, and he would gratefully take all the responsibility for the rabbit's injuries. He deserved all.

''I am **not** sorry." Said the painted dog while kneeling down and hugging the crying Bonnie and Judy to his body, waiting for the ambulance to finally arrive.

* * *

Aaron's eyes burst open. He was sweating like he had a nightmare, but upon sitting up and looking around he concluded that the dream did not end. He was basically in the middle of nothing, the literal nothing. Everything was white, even the surface he was sitting on was clear white aswell. There was no horizon, only white-ness.

He started to panic. Wherever he was, he didn't see any way of escaping. There were nothing.

''Strange place isn't it?" said a familiar voice. Aaron turned around quickly and could not believe his eyes; there was the perfect copy of himself, but without clothes and on all fours. The resemblance was so spot on, the mammal in front of him even had his rare fur colour and pattern of gray and black.

It was like looking at a mirror, and that mirror was smiling at him.

''Wh-who are you?" asked Aaron, not sure whether he should be afraid of his own copy or not.

The other Aaron just chuckled.

''Who do I look like? I'm you, you silly. Or more like your primal part." Explained this other mammal.

''My primal part?!" asked Aaron incredulously. He knew that he and every other timber wolf had a stronger primal self, but he has never thought he would be _meeting_ said primal self.

''Yes, your primal part and I'm here to guide you." Said the Primal Aaron with a warm smile. Upon seeing the confusion on the real Aaron's face he sighed and began explaining.

''Have you ever heard of a place called 'the purgatory'?" asked the primal Aaron while walking around the real Aaron and sitting down next to him.

''The purgatory? Yeah… I think i may have heard about the place. Isn't it where the souls go when they die, but they still need some kind of 'purification' to enter heaven?" concluded Aaron. He was never a religious mammal, the only stories he had heard about Christianity was from his mother when he was a pup, and even then they were ridiculous to him.

Upon finishing his sentence, he snapped his attention to his primal self, realizing what he had just said.

''Wait, am I dead?!" asked Aaron with a panicked expression. He couldn't die, he had so much thing to live for and so much thing he wanted to do before the reaper came knocking on his door.

Much to his relief, Primal Aaron was shaking his head in negative.

''No, you are not dead. About your knowledge of the purgatory, it's just half-true. Now you see, the purgatory is just a place between life and death, the humbug about purification is just a matter of belief. Every mammal has a fate, which tells when, where and how the mammal will die. Fate is almost always right, but there are very rare occurences when a mammal dies before the time fate has originally intended. If that happens, they will get to the purgatory, where they have to undergo a trial." Explained the primal part. Aaron was listening closely and was immensely relieved that he still had a chance. He didn't know why his primal side knew so much, but he was so focused on completing that 'trial', that he would not pry about that and listen to what his primal side was telling.

Although he had his questions.

''What is this trial exactly? There is nothing here!" exclaimed Aaron while gesturing to their lack of surroundings. Primal Aaron just chuckled and didn't say anything.

Suddenly the floor started to shake violently, spooking Aaron in the process. He was confused when he saw black smoke coming from the floor, said smoke starting to form a shape. His confusion quickly turned into fear when the shape turned into something of an upper body, but it resembled no mammal. It had a bald head, no face, two very muscular hand-like limbs, a very big chest but no leg nor even a waist. It was floating in the air and was giving off loud and horrifying sounds.

Soon the form finished shaping, instead of paws it had two knife like things aswell, which looked really sharp. The whole creature looked like that genie from the movie he loved as a kit, Allupine. Except that the timber wolf had a feeling this genie wasn't about fulfill three of his wishes.

''That is your trial. Defeat the dark elemental and you get to leave, lose and you die. Easy as can be." Shrugged the primal Aaron, looking absolutely unbothered.

''Why are you so calm about this? If I die, you are dying too!" exclaimed Aaron while getting ready to use every training of his. He saw this 'Dark Elemental' spotting him and readying himself. It did not help that he kept hearing his own laugh mocking himself from his right.

''I know! It's fun isn't it?" exclaimed Primal Aaron cheerfully. Real Aaron looked at him with wide eyes.

 _Since when do I have an absolutely crazy side?!_

He soon realized that he should be focusing more on the incoming fight, because the moment he stole a glance at the Dark elemental, he found it in the middle of a slash, so he quickly jumped out of the way. He was concerned for his primal side for a second, because the elemental was basically next to him, but it seemed that it didn't even acknowledge Primal Aaron, it kept its focus on the real one.

The Elemental tried to hit but Aaron managed to dodge and got a good kick into its right arm. The creature emitted a scream like sound, which made Aaron wince.

''On a more serious level though, I'm not bothered, I know you will win." Said Primal Aaron confidently. Aaron looked at him questioningly but Primal Aaron simply evaporated.

 _Thanks for the help… I guess me?_

While he was being distracted, the elemental slashed again, and now it hit its target; the knife hit the wolf's right ankle and with a fluid movement, cut his right foot off. Aaron lost his balance and fell back onto his rump. He was panicked for a second, but he didn't feel any pain. He looked at the place of his foot and saw a blinding white light coming out from the wound.

 _Okay, this is just weird._

Whatever this place is, he had to get out quickly. With one of his foot cut off, he couldn't fight as usual. The elemental tried to strike, but Aaron rolled to his side. He managed to hold onto the elemental as it withdrew, and with the lack of weapons, tried to use his sharp teeth and bit the creature. Soon black smoke started coming out from the Elemental's arm, and it started producing high-pitched cries. Aaron could swear that the creature got smaller in size, but before he could be totally sure about that, the elemental threw him off. Aaron face-planted the ground, but felt no pain whatsoever.

He looked back at the creature and saw fire on the place where its eyes should have been. It seemed really angry at Aaron, which was shown when it struck again, but faster than usual. Aaron was saved by his incredible agility, but the creature seemed to learn and struck again, and again, and again. Aaron started to pant. Neither the academy nor the ZBI agents trained him to a situation like this, so the only thing he could do is rely on his reflexes.

But he could dodge for so long, and the creature didn't seemed to be getting tired, which resulted in Aaron's right arm getting sliced off. Again, he felt no pain, and the same blinding white light was coming out from where the wound should have been. With panicked eyes, he looked back at the creature, and saw it getting ready for his final strike.

Aaron closed his eyes and got ready for his loss. Before he could say goodbye to everyone he loved he heard a high-pitched gasp that was no question coming from the elemental. He dared open one of his eyes and saw the creature's 'eyes' that was burning with hate moments ago, looking like it was… scared?

 _What in the name of…?_

''You are a mean cloud." Said a high-pitched, young voice. Aaron looked down and saw a little fox kit in a junior ranger scout uniform. He had no idea who this was, but the moment he spotted the kit, his favourite fox's intoxicating scent filled his nostrils, and had no further questions.

''Why are you hurting him? He is the nicest wolf ever!" asked the kit Nick while starting to slowly walk towards the elemental. The creature stopped floating and started to creep away from Nick rapidly, every movement of its was filled with fear. It would have amused Aaron if it weren't for the fact that he was just fighting for his life moments ago.

Suddenly the kit Nick was enveloped in a bright light, and when the light disappeared a presumably teenage Nick stepped out. He had a dark open jacket and black jeans. Under the Jacket he had a 'Back Street Wolves' T-shirt.

''Just who do you think you are? You are nothing but a big bunch of worthless fat chimney smoke!" insulted the teenage Nick, still walking towards the elemental. Aaron was really confused of what is happening, but he couldn't deny the warm feeling that spread through his body when he saw his fox, or at least some kind of form of his. He realized how much he missed cuddling up with Bushy Tail, how much he missed feeling the fox's love.

While thinking about all the times they had bonded, he did not notice shards of light creeping up on him, slowly rebuilding his missing foot and missing arm.

Light enveloped teenage Nick, and an adult Nick stepped out in Aaron's favourite attire; Pawaiian shirt and light brown khakis. The only thing missing was his beloved smirk that infuriated everyone except Aaron, who actually fall in love with that smile. Instead of that, a serious, almost angry expression took over his face.

''You think you are hotshot because you have all these powers, huh? Well, tell me if this story sounds familiar; young fallen entity got lost in this place, and wasn't paid any attention to, so he decides 'Hey look at me, nobody cared about me, so I'm going to take every mammal's life, and not let anybody live! Only to find out- Whoopsie- Not every mammal who gets here are helpless and an easy kill. And that dream of finally getting out of this place? Double Whoopsie! He took so many lives, the only place he would be going is the deepest parts of hell. And Whoopsie number three-sie, there isn't any god or supermammal entity who would even care of giving him any attention, so he would have to be lurking in this dimension, hate and grief eating him, and with every mammal he sent to the after life, his time there would just keep on growing. Does that sound about right?" said Nick with an accusatory tone. The elemental put his hands to where their ears should have been and was shaking in fear.

Aaron was completely astonished by the monologue he just heard. He knew that his fox had a dangerous silver tongue, Nick boasted about it before, and he actually gave a small private talk show to Aaron, showing his way of words, and by the end of it Aaron could not stop clapping. He might have just heard the best lines any mammal could make, and he seriously wondered why didn't the fox had his own talk show by now.

But this was something else. He didn't just hear Nick using his silver tongue, the timber wolf felt that everything he said was true, like he knew this entity somehow. Aaron also felt like Nick was defending him with his words, everything he said was coming from the vulpine's heart and he really wanted to run to his side and hug him, kiss him deeply and show him his love and gratefulness. He would have done so, if he wasn't missing one of his feet.

''Pathetic." Scolded Nick while rolling his eyes. He turned around and looked at Aaron, his expression softening and a warm smile spreading through his snout.

Without saying anything, he abandoned the panicking dark elemental and started walking towards Aaron. The fox was enveloped in the light once again and when he stepped out Aaron felt his heart stop for a second.

In front of him stood Nick in the sexiest white tuxedo he has ever seen. His fur was perfectly brushed, and he had this purple tulip pinned at the part where his heart was. What really caught the attention of Aaron was the ring on one of Nick's fingers with pearls on the side and the big onyx shining on the top. He knew this ring, he was the one who bought it and planned on proposing to the fox with.

That's when he realised that Nick was standing in front of him in his wedding costume.

''Hey Wolfie." Said the fox in the softest voice possible. He kneeled down next to the sitting wolf. Aaron did not know what took over him, but he found himself reaching out to the fox and hugging him. Nick's body didn't even stiffen, he immediately relaxed into the hug.

Finally feeling contact with his beloved fox, Aaron savoured every moment of it, and made sure to let Nick know how much he was missing him, by wrapping his tail around the fox and marking him. Aaron felt an immense amount of protectiveness upon realising that the fox was marking him back and was purring loudly in his arms.

Oh, how much he missed his purring.

''What's happening Bushy tail?" asked Aaron amidst the hug. He felt Nick chuckle into his ear.

''Everything is okay Wolfie. You just need to hurt it enough, and it will be so small you can just step on it." Explained the fox. Aaron knew it wasn't the real Nick, but it acted the same as the real Nick, it had the same scent as Nick and everything screamed it was the fox he loved.

''But how? I can't even stand without… W-what the hell?!" started Aaron in a distraught tone but when he glanced at his missing foot he saw his fox putting a paw on his ankle and shards of light quickly repaired his missing appendage. He even moved it just to make sure it was real.

''Wolfie, look at me." Said Nick, snapping Aaron out of his astonishment.

''You have so much to live for, fate has a lot of good things in its pocket for you. You will show that waste of smoke that you aren't an easy kill, that you deserve to live, and when you defeat it, you will come back to me and we will start planning that wedding. I'm waiting for you, my dear Wolfie." Said Nick, managing to muster an expression that is a mix of love and seriousness. Aaron was too speechless to notice that when Nick put his paw on his shoulder, rebuilding his missing arm aswell, stronger than ever.

 _„_ _You have so much to live for"_

 _„_ _You will come back to me and we will start planning that wedding"_

 _''_ _I'm waiting for you, my dear Wolfie."_

Aaron didn't know what's it felt like to be powerful. He was always told he was worthless, the only times he could get a taste of power was when he was with Nick when the fox was complimenting him in any way. But after hearing his encouraging words, he felt his chest burning. It wasn't a bad burning, it was the burn of determination, love, tendentiousness and power. He felt like he could take over the world. He dragged the fox by his tuxedo to a quick but nonetheless passionate kiss, then stood up and cracked his knuckles and neck, looking at the recovering elemental with fierce eyes.

''Hey Bushy tail." Said Aaron with a hint of mischievousness. The fox questioningly tilted his head.

''Keep the bed warm 'till I return, would ya?" asked Aaron playfully. Nick snorted and rolled his eyes.

''You bet." Said Nick and then evaporating just as quickly as his primal side did.

Aaron felt confidence spreading through his body when he looked at the recovered elemental. With the lack of Nick, the entity was much more braver, his 'eyes' burning with immense hate. Aaron kept his gaze, and couldn't hold a mocking smile.

'' _Show that waste of smoke that you aren't an easy kill, that you deserve to live."_

 _I do_

He let out a piercing howl, and felt his primal side turning on, fusing with his evolved mind. He could feel the power of the ancients in his body, and if he looked in the mirror at that very moment, he would have seen the face of a predator who targetted his prey. It was new to him that he didn't feel like he was being tucked to the back of his mind or the urge to descend on all fours. He felt like he was an ancient wolf with the skills of a modern one.

Next thing Aaron knew that the entity was flying towards him and he got a really bold idea.

The elemental struck, piercing through Aaron's paw. In the normal world, it would have slashed his paw in two, but Aaron knew that some laws did not apply in this world. When the entity struck through his paw, he felt no pain as he expected. The elemental's fire was weaker now, Aaron could swear that he saw fear in those eyes for a second.

The wolf saw his paw starting to melt into light shards, but he knew what he had to do. He gripped the entity, and through it over his shoulder. Since the creature was stuck in Aaron's paw, it could not move. He found the wolf restraining its other arm, and soon found the wolf's maw closing on the entity's neck. The elemental screamed in agony, his size decreasing until he was only half the size of Aaron. It was at this point that the entity could freely escape Aaron's paw, and retreated. Aaron watched how the now small entity ran away. He saw his paw evaporating, but knew the perfect medicine for that.

'' _I'm waiting for you, my dear Wolfie."_

Hearing Nick's voice ringing in his head, he didn't even had to look at his paw to know it was better than new again. He felt immense amount of power surging through his veins and could swear he was glowing at the moment.

The elemental struck again, but its small size made it easier for Aaron to fight. The entity was weaker now and Aaron knew that. He successfully parried the slash and clawed the head of the elemental. When he saw the entity holding his head in agony and saw how it decreased in size, he knew it's his time to attack first. Taking the neck part of the elemental he started choking it. He didn't know if the elemental could even choke, but at least the confusion his move caused was enough to pin the elemental under him.

'' _You just need to hurt it enough, and it will be so small you could just step on him."_

 _Is that so?_

He started punching, clawing and biting the entity. He was so indulged in showing the entity who the boss was, he didn't realize that the elemental was so small already, that it could comfortably rest in the wolf's paw.

He only realized it when he clawed the ground, which turned out to be sturdier than he thought and for the first time since he got here, he felt pain.

Holding his aching paw he looked at the tiny entity looking back at him with a fearful expression. Aaron still didn't get it how can something without a face show emotions, but he didn't care.

He stood up, feeling the taste of Victory in his mouth already.

'' _It will be so small, you could just step on it."_

Aaron did as he was advised. The moment he stepped on the entity, a blinding light overtook his vision and probably the strongest headache he has ever felt.

Then everything turned to black.

* * *

Aaron was really fed up in waking up in a white room all the time, sweating from a nightmare. The difference now was that the white room was much more familiar to him, since it was a hospital room. He looked around the room, and saw that an entire corner was filled with flowers with different name tags on them. The usual beeping of the hospital equipment was the only voice he heard.

He closed his eyes and relaxed back to the hospital bed. He hated hospitals, but there was one thing that mattered to him at the moment.

 _I am alive._

He fully opened his eyes and searched for anything interesting. He noticed another empty bed next to him, which was recently used if the blood stains on the blanket was anything to go by. The smells were nothing out of the ordinary; hospital food, medicine, distilled water and intoxicating fox musk.

 _Intoxicating fo- now hold on a second._

He sat up and looked around. He was 100% sure that the smell was Nick's but he couldn't find the fox. His vision was still a bit blurry and his headache from the purgatory was still present.

Suddenly he heard subtle snoring coming from very close. He started following the sound, and ended up in his own bed. He realized that he actually was sharing his bed, and if his nose was right, this somebody was the one mammal he really wanted to see now.

Prying the blankets away, he was met with the handsome sleeping face of none other than Bushy tail. He seemed so peaceful at the moment, but Aaron had a weird feeling he was in a coma for a long time, so notifying mammals as soon as possible would be a great idea.

What caught Aaron's eye was the disheveled, damp fur under both eyes of Nick. Aaron sniffed the fox's face, and sure enough, these were fresh tears. His fox was crying in the past hour or so, and Aaron had a feeling it was not because of the quality of the hospital food.

 _One more reason to make my presence known_.

Gently scratching the side of Nick's snout he started to wake the fox up. Nick slurred in his sleep, Aaron knew he was a heavy sleeper, nocturnal mammals and what not. Aaron also knew from experience that he needed more than that to wake the fox up.

In one of their cuddling sessions, Aaron found a spot just above Nick's tail, that upon being scratched can make the fox squirm and moan like there is no tomorrow. Aaron hadn't tried waking the fox up with it, but there is a first for everything.

Finding the spot and scratching it, Nick started to squirm as expected. He was just utterly cute when he was so out of his game.

''Bushy Taiiil, rise and shiiine." Sang Aaron with an amused smile. His fox could be the most adorable mammal in this world if he wants to.

He saw Nick slowly waking up, rubbing his eyes with both his paws.

''Five more minutes Wolfie, please…" mumbled Nick while turned away from Aaron, who was already counting down the seconds.

 _Orange bullet incoming in 3… 2… 1…_

He was absolutely right, because the moment he reached zero, he was embraced in a hug of a desperate fox. Nick was already crying again and mumbling incoherent things into the wolf's neck. Aaron felt happiness upon realizing that those tears were not sad tears, they were the truest happy tears anyone could muster. Aaron fell back in his bed with his fox still clinging to his neck. The wolf found himself getting misty-eyed aswell and his tail slowly wrapping around the both of them.

''You are back Wolfie… You are back…" whispered Nick into his beloved wolf's ear. Aaron was so influenced by the sentimental behaviour of Bushy tail after hearing his sweet voice, that he soon found himself hugging him tightly to his body like Nick was about to go away.

''I'm back Bushy Tail… I'm back…"

* * *

 **So I'm finally healthy and back at it again with writing this story. This Chapter is the best example of the 'I'm really am not sure about that' category. Non of the chapters before has contained so much action and feelings, and I don't know if I did decent or not. If not, please notify me, I already have plans for remaking this chapter if this version was bad, but I think I did a pretty decent job.**


	32. Howler, I Fought For This

Nick was the happiest fox alive. Period.

The doctors told him, and they were **_wrong_**. They told him that Wolfie wouldn't survive. They told him that it would be a miracle if the wolf woke up. They told him that the internal bleeding affected the wolf's brain so much that he could be in a coma **forever**.

Nick was on the opinion, that those 'doctors' can flush their diplomas straight down the toilet. Wolfie woke up, and so far he was his old self. His old loveable, handsome, amazing, hilarious and beautiful self.

When he first heard that his wolf was on the edge of life and death, he immediately requested to be in the same room as the wolf. If the doctors were right, and Nick could never hear his wolf's melodic voice, his arousing growling, his sweet chuckles and laughs, could never feel his gentle touches, his sweet but passionate kisses, his words that made the fox's heart flutter… at least let him be in the same room as him, so they could be together if worst comes to worst. The doctors at first told him that it would be unwise, but upon seeing the fox's distraught face they agreed. The moment they pushed Nick's bed into the room and left him alone with his wolf, he creeped out of his bed and lay down next to Wolfie. Since then he was only leaving the wolf's side if nature called or the doctors needed to rebandage him.

Nick was a lucky fox too. His wounds were severe and he lost a lot of blood, but the doctors managed to stabilize him and stitch him up. Now Nick just needed to wait till the wounds healed, and then he could leave the hospital like a new fox.

As if.

He will be staying in this goddamned hospital until Wolfie woke up, or was disconnected from the machines and filed deceased. He never cried so much in a week, but every time he glanced at the wolf's bandaged head, he could feel the waterworks coming. He wasn't even ashamed or embarrassed of himself, he just wanted his wolf to open his eyes and smile at him.

One smile, just one…

Nick opened his stitches several times, since apparently creeping out of the bed was too much for his wounds. He was scolded continuously and told to never leave his bed again, but the fox was stubborn and he managed to annoy the nurses and doctors to an extent that they decided to let him be in the same bed as Aaron if he finally shuts up.

Visitors came and gone, but the fox didn't care. He knew that everyone who came by was looking at him with sadness and understanding. Judy, Charlie, Bogo, Richard, Clawhauser, the entire precinct, his mom, the entire Wolford family with Harry in it, Gazelle, the Royal Wolf Knights, even Mr. Big and Fru Fru came by and left with tears in their eyes.

But the fox didn't care. As sweet as the gesture was, he didn't need anybody or anything but his wolf waking up.

And then came the day. Nick just cried himself to sleep, when suddenly he was woken up by light scratching at a very sensitive spot of his. Then he heard a voice that he oh-so wanted, but his sleepy mind need a second or two to process this new info. And when it did, Nick blew up emotionally.

His wolf was back. His strong wolf _denied_ death and beat it one-on-one. Nick couldn't believe that after one week of drying his eyes, he got his wolf back. When he heard the wolf's light chuckle, his sigh in contentment and his happy cries, Nick didn't know what he felt, but he didn't let go of his wolf for a good half an hour. Although it could have been an entire day, Nick wasn't sure but at this point he really didn't care. He was so happy, he couldn't help but mark his wolf again. One week of being in a coma caused the wolf to lose some of the Vulpine mark, but in Nick's eyes he was reborn and the world (plus his wolf) needed to be reminded that he was still Nick's. Wolfie, upon realizing what Nick was doing, did the one thing Nick wanted him to do: mark him back. Nick actually felt really uncomfortable in his body, it was so bad that when he realized that Aaron's mark was fading, he almost panicked. Getting bathed in the smell of their combined smells once again fogged Nick's mind, he could have fainted at the spot for all he cared.

After regaining some of their rationality, they disconnected and looked at each other's eyes fondly.

''I missed you so, so much." Whispered Nick with a sniff. His wolf hadn't lost any of his beauty even with bandages on.

''How long was I out?" asked Aaron while scratching the side of Nick's muzzle. He still remembered Bushy tail's words from the purgatory, and he knew that he wouldn't have survived if not for his fox and his words.

''One week." Replied Nick, making Aaron halt in his caress. Nick soon found himself wrapped up in a grey-black ball.

''I'm sorry." Whispered Aaron with his eyes shut. He couldn't imagine surviving a week without his fox.

He soon found a pair of paws on both sides of his head. He looked up and met with the softest smile he has ever seen anyone make, and it was on Bushy tail's face directed right back at him. The wolf wanted to say something badly, but that smile sealed his lips and could only look at his fox with wonder and anticipation.

''Don't be sorry. You have no idea how happy I am now, don't ruin the moment by unneeded apologies." Said Nick, his face gradually morphing into one from the pleading one. Aaron didn't like seeing his husband so vulnerable, so out of character, it just made him want to reassure him more.

With the lack of response, Aaron decided to continue their soothing cuddle, but it seemed that Nick had other ideas. Aaron soon found his favourite pair of lips on his, a tongue already asking for permission. That's when he realized that after one week of being in coma, his body was _craving_ for this sensation, and he already felt a bit overwhelmed. He knew that his fox was the one who had to suffer through this week, and he needed this just as much as him if not more.

Least to say, Nick didn't need to wait for the access he wanted.

Suddenly they heard someone clearing their throat. They snapped their attention towards the voice and saw a woodchuck in doctor's gown looking at them with an unamused expression. Next to him was a young gazelle nurse who was looking at them in full admiration and surprise.

''That's… unexpected." Said the woodchuck in a hoarse voice. He stole a glance at the doe next to him and rolled his eyes upon seeing how awestruck the trainee was.

Nick, for the first time in this week, smiled smugly at the pair.

''Told you Doc. This wolf won't lose to a slight bump on his head." Said Nick in a proud tone. Aaron couldn't hold a light chuckle.

''Yeah-yeah, You were right Mr. Wildeford. Now that your mate is awake, could you _please_ go back to your intended bed? I need to make some check ups on… the other Mr. Wildeford, I guess, and I can't do it while you are clinging on his neck." Said the woodchuck in an uninterested tone while getting next to the hospital bed with the young gazelle nurse following.

Nick and Aaron looked at each other. They knew that now everything is going to be alright, none of them will be in danger anymore, but still, one week without the other made it really hard for the fox to leave the bed and limp to his own one. Aaron almost reached after him and grabbed him to ensure he won't go anywhere while telling the woodchuck that he can suck it up and stick his examination where the sun doesn't shine.

The doctor sighed in relief when he saw the fox sit down at the side of his own hospital bed. He took out a small flashlight, hopped onto Aaron's bed and asked Aaron to focus on the light. Then he flashed into his right eye and started telling foreign words to the young nurse while she wrote his answers on a clipboard. Aaron stole a glance at his husband who just sent him a thumbs up and a reassuring smile. Then he was asked several question of his current state; whether he had a headache, nausea, dizziness and the rest. Aaron told him that his head hurt a bit, for which the woodchuck inserted some morphine to the machines that kept Aaron alive.

The woodchuck then took some of Aaron's blood and some saliva as well, saying that they will need it for further examination. He also rebandaged Aaron's head. Nick grasped the side of his hospital bed firmly, upon seeing the scar and the bald spot on his husbands head. The wound was not that bad, the doctors actually did a pretty good job, but it was enough for the fox to have an urge of rushing over to his husband's side.

''Okay Mr. Wildeford, since you woke up, you are officially not in a life threatening condition. We will be running some further tests, and if those results will be okay aswell, you can be discharged. Nurse, the visitor's paper please." Said the woodchuck in a nonchalant tone. Aaron was not sure whether to hate this woodchuck or what, his carefree attitude was not very attractive, but he guessed that his fox annoyed him to an extent that he just wanted to get it over with.

Suddenly the gazelle gave him her clipboard and a pen.

''Write the full names and the species of the mammals that could be sent into your room. Every other mammal won't be able to visit, so don't forget anyone. It's a procedure for the patients who were tried to be murdered, so only mammals who they trust could come by." Explained the woodchuck. Aaron nodded and started writing down names he knew.

His family and Christine were the first ones, he couldn't wait to meet his family again. With his dad being back, he really wanted to attend that family reunion and see his parents together once again. Then he wrote Judy and Charlie aswell, they were of course essential. He didn't know whether Charlie's official species name was African Wild Dog or simply painted dog, so he wrote down both just to be sure. Remembering that if he misses out anybody, they won't be able to visit him, he started thinking outside the box. Bonnie and Stu were the first ones who came into his mind, followed by Richard, Clawhauser and some of his friends from the precinct. He even wrote down Gazelle and Lazlow aswell, maybe they will spare some time for him. Then he remembered that Larry and Gary were crucial aswell, especially that they had his ring. He didn't know whether Bogo was needed too, since he was the chief of the police and what not, and didn't know whether Nick's working buddy Finnick would even remember him, but he wrote them down aswell.

''Hey Wolfie." Suddenly Nick spoke up next to him. Aaron looked at him with questioning eyes.

''Could you write down Luciano Big and Fru Fru Big too?" asked the hesitantly the fox.

''Why?" asked Aaron with a raised eyebrow. Why Bushy Tail was asking him to let the mafia in was a real mistery to the wolf.

''Well… They kind of told me that when you wake up, they would want to have a chat with you in person. Don't worry, they assured me it's all good." Told Nick carefully. He quickly tried to calm down his wolf after he saw Wolfie's body stiffen. After his reassurance, the wolf simply relaxed and shrugged. He trusts that his fox wouldn't say something like this without a good reason.

After writing down Mr. Big and his daughter to the visitors list, he gave the clipboard to Nick, asking him to check it if he missed anybody. The fox scanned through the list but at one point his eyes stopped and his entire posture became rigid.

''Can I have the pen please?" asked Nick carefully. Aaron became really curious, because it seemed that he might have forgotten about somebody really important if the hurry and the sadness in the fox's eyes was anything to go by. He gave the pen to him and he saw how hesitant and sad his fox became. Nick slowly lifted the pen and instead of writing down a name, he scrabbled somebody out.

''Bushy Tail…?" asked Aaron while tilting his head in mild curiosity.

The fox looked at him sadly and gave him both the pen and the clipboard. Aaron accepted them and looked at the paper. He immediatelly saw what his fox has done; Stu's name has been crossed out.

 _Now wait a second_

''Bushy Tail, why did you cross out Stu's name?" asked the wolf while looking at his husband questioningly. He did not like how nervous Nick suddenly became.

''Wolfie… Stu is dead… He saved me."

Now the wolf did not have a good friendship with the old buck, Stu was always nervous around him for some reason, and their conversations always contained a hint of awkwardness because of that. But hearing what he had done, what happened to him and making sure that it was not just a bad prank by seeing the honesty on Nick's muzzle, the sadness on the woodchuck doctor's and the gazelle nurse's face, he might just praise him. Everyone who does something so noble towards his fox deserves to be titled as his personal hero. He could imagine the pain Judy and Bonnie was feeling right now, he lost his father too for decades and his mother aswell for some days. He will make sure to do everything in his power to help his favourite bunnies survive this hard times.

This was what he had in his head, but outside he could just put his paw over his mouth to cover a startled gasp.

After asking the doctor and the nurse to leave the room for a while and telling them that they will notify them immediately after they finish, Nick told the wolf everything. He was of course told by Bonnie, Judy, Charlie, Larry and Gary about the events while Aaron was still comatosed. He was told about the five Hopps children and their plan, and what they had done. Now he was repeating everything to the wolf, and he was not surprised to see Aaron's face going through multiple emotions.

''…then Thompsen readied the gun, but before he could shoot me, Stu pushed me away and he got hit right in his heart. He died on the spot, the doctors couldn't save him." Told Nick while averting the wolf's gaze. It somehow felt wrong to look Wolfie in the eye while telling such story to him.

Aaron wanted to feel really bad for Stu, but his primal side caught a particular part of Nick's story. It was something he could only have nightmares about; his fox was shot. Twice. And his primal side needed to see it himself, then murder those who did that.

''Your gown. Off." Commanded Aaron sternly. Both him and Nick were of course in their patient gown, which was perfect for hiding the front side of the mammal, but only the front side, everything could be seen from the back. That's why Nick suddenly became a bit flustered upon hearing the wolf's request, since in the last week or so he was so depressed, he forgot to wear anything, not even an underwear.

But the look Wolfie was giving him left no further questions, and since it was his mate they were talking about (and it's not like he would be seeing something he hadn't before) Nick lifted his gown, exposing his naked body to the wolf.

And apparently bandaged at his right shoulder and thigh, which caught the wolf's eye immediately. Aaron tried to get out of the bed and examine the wounds for himself, but the moment he tried to move his whole body, his headache made itself known, making him grunt and fall back into his bed.

''Wolfie?!" came the startled voice from his left, which he gracefully ignored but he still snapped his head towards his fox. The fire in his eyes shut Nick up immediately, which was saying something since only Bogo and Judy could make looks that made the Vulpine zip his mouth. Apparently, it's Bogo, Carrots **and** Wolfie.

''Who did it?" came the pained but angry response from the Lupine.

''It doesn't matter. I'm fine, they are dealt with, you don't need to worry about it." Pleaded Nick with his ears pinned to his head. He really didn't want to talk about the bunnies who caused everything and seeing his wolf being in pain just made it all the worse.

''No Bushy Tail, I have to know. _Please."_ Said Aaron with pleading eyes. If being stern doesn't crack his stubborn fox, then the puppy eyes it is. It seemed to work because after some time of looking into the other's eye, Nick resigned and with a heavy sigh started talking.

''It was two of the Hopps children, I think their names was Ted and Jamie but I'm not sure. And before you start making murderous plans, don't even bother because Chocolate Cake got everything covered." Said the Nick, trying to hide his nervousness.

Nick was told that Charlie managed to overdose Ted and Jamie with tranquilizers, and both bunnies ended up dying to it in the end. He managed to paralyze the whole right half of Fred, every body part of Suzy except for her head and beat Thompsen up so badly that he was still being stitched up at the moment and it was a week since the event happened. Nick was also told that Charlie has been sentenced to a trial where they would decide the painted dog's fate. Nick knew that the trial is ongoing as they spoke, and was rooting for his boss to survive with very minimal punishments.

''Bushy Tail, what are you not telling me?" asked Aaron with a raised eyebrow. Nick mentally scolded himself for thinking that out of all the mammals in the world it would be Wolfie who did not see through him.

''…Let's just say, Charlie got a bit wild and made sure that the bunnies will never do anything evil." Said Nick in a distraught tone. Aaron immediately lost his primal temper and could watch the fox with wide eyes.

''He…?" asked the rhetorical question Aaron.

Suddenly a new, deep voice spoke up from direction of the door.

''Deputy Pictus has indeed ended the lives of Ted and Jamie Hopps according to the testaments of Bonnie Hopps, Detective Judy Hopps, Larry Howlington and Gary Howlington." Said the voice. Aaron and Nick snapped their heads and much to their surprise none other than Chief Bogo was standing there with his hooves behind his back.

''Chief!" said the fox and the wolf at the same time. It felt nice seeing the buffalo.

''Detectives." Nodded the buffalo before he focused his attention towards the wolf. Aaron and Nick could see relief and a tiny hint of happiness flash through the buffalo's expression.

''Welcome back to the land of living Detective Wolford." Said Bogo respectfully. He knew about the wolf's half-offical name change and he did respect it, but in order to avoid unnecessary confusion when talking about him and Wilde, they agreed that the chief can call them on their family names upon addressing them.

The wolf just smiled gratefully and nodded. He knew that Bogo did not like sentimentality around himself, saying that it is distracting, but everyone knew he just didn't want to show his softer side to his officers.

''Chief, how is the trial going?" asked the fox curiously.

''The trial has ended and Deputy Pictus has been found innocent in the end." Notified the buffalo, a ghost smile appearing on his face. Aaron was happy for these news, but Nick was ecstatic. The whole week was basically a combined worry for his wolf's life, Charlie's freedom and Judy's state of mind. (The bunny was really crestfallen of his father's death, she wasn't her cheerful and righteous self). Now his wolf was awake, Charlie was free, only Judy has to get over her father's death and everything could go back to relative normalness.

''From the combined testament's of the witnesses I listed before, the jury and judge decided that the five Hopps children had been the real offenders by plotting against the lives of Deputy Pictus, Larry and Gary Howlington, Gideon Grey and of course you. They concluded that everything Pictus done was in an act of self-defense. Suzy Hopps, the only one of the offenders who could talk coherently at the time denied everything, saying the they didn't threaten his life, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was the one who tried to assassinate you, Detective Wolford, and couldn't deny the fact that they were the ones who shot you, Detective Wilde. She also couldn't deny the fact that they were plotting against the lives of the predators listed before, and it was enough for the judge to dismiss her opposing." Told the Buffalo in an official tone. It was his normal tone of voice when he talked to the mammals working for him, but he couldn't hide the ghost smile appearing on his face.

Aaron and Nick looked at each other and chuckled in relief. Everything seemed to be going back to normal, justice has been served.

''Although there is one thing Deputy Pictus can't survive." And the happiness from the air evaporated, worry overtaking it. Aaron and Nick did not dare saying anything, they just looked at the buffalo with a mix of curiosity and anxiousness.

''Deputy Pictus has clearly forgotten to check the amount of tranquilizer he was using when he disarmed Ted, Suzy, Jamie and Fred Hopps, which was a mistake I couldn't tolerate. His mistake cost the lives of two, and even though those lives were plotting against his own, the deaths could have been avoided if Deputy Pictus paid more attention. Since the court found him innocent so he won't be taken to prison or anything and will keep on working under my hooves, it's my responsibility to give him his deserved punishment. Since it was his very first mistake since he graduated from the ZPA, firing would be too harsh on my part, but I have to demote him." Told Bogo, his tone getting a bit darker.

Nick and Aaron nodded in understanding. They could not challenge this logic, but they had a small feeling that Charlie used an enormous amount of tranquilizer on purpose. They knew that this meant things will change. Chocolate cake/pudding won't be their boss anymore, which is kind of a bummer because they will probably never have a boss as cool as him. They will get a new one, who they really hoped wouldn't be a Bogo 2. They liked Bogo, but one stern and strict buffalo is more than enough in their lives.

While they processed the new data they got, they missed Bogo's face turning into a smile.

''Telling you about the trial was just one of the reasons I came here. The other reason was to ask you something Wilde, but since Wolford has woken up, both of you will hear it firstpaw." Told Bogo with a very small smile.

''What's up Chief?" asked Aaron, not liking Bogo's behaviour. The only times the Chief was smiling is when he was hustling and that only happened once or twice.

''Since I have to demote Pictus to a regular Detective, he had the chance to choose whether he want to be assigned to a team, or do private work. He choose the first one as you guessed it. Hopps already put her vote on Charlie joining your detective team, but I need your opinions aswell."

Bogo didn't know he would ever see two mammals in their 30s acting like they were hyperactive 8 year olds, but he sure as hell did today.

And he had to say, seeing them turn from hyperactive 8 year olds to 60 year old grandpas when they realized they were still injured and toning down the excitement would be a wise decision if they don't want to groan in pain for the next hours, was really amusing. But it was enough conformation that _Detective_ Pictus will be in a great team.

* * *

After it the Chief left with a short good-bye and a modest 'get well'. The Canines called the woodchuck doctor and the gazelle nurse back, knowing that they might be a bit impatient by now. Nick used their very short together time and creeped back to Aaron's bed, straight into the wolf's embrace. They continued marking the other's body, not caring about the gown. That's when they realized that one week without making love was more than enough to make both canines pent-up, and upon seeing the other's perfect body, they almost gave in their primal desire right here in the hospital bed. The only way they could silence it was by keeping their paws to themself and just kiss it out, which seemed to be slightly working, but they both knew that something had to be done.

Soon, they heard the door open and the doctor and the nurse was back. The doctor was back at his very Bogo-like attitude again while the Nurse's eyes were full off excitement and happiness.

''Now that we got over that, can I have the list please? You already have some wolves and some fox wanting to come in here, they are more annoying than _another fox I know_ , but I need to know if they are okay to come in here." Said the woodchuck grufly while extending his paw towards Aaron. The lupine became really excited because it sounded so much like his family. (He considered Christine as a part of his family.)

He gave the list to the woodchuck, who snatched it away and walked out. The nurse looked out, making sure that her superior was occupied enough with the visitors. Then she closed the door and looked back up to the two confused Canines.

''I just want to say that I'm a big fan of yours. My best friend was in the same position as you, but she wanted to end it all. After hearing your encouraging words and seeing how brave and open you were on TV, she became a new mammal. She even proposed to her girlfriend and they are having their wedding in July. I just want to say… thank you." Said the gazelle with tears in her eyes. Aaron's and Nick's heart melted upon hearing the story. They heard from mammals who were inspired by them, but never had they thought they would be saving lives.

''Wow…" whispered Aaron, trying to shake off his sudden emotional state.

''Tell your friend that we are honored, and to keep going. If she wants an exclusive meet up with the Great Nick Wildeford and Aaron Wildeford, just message us, I think we will be stuck in this room for some time though." Said Nick in his usual confident smirk and half-lid eyes. The gazelle giggled, but even the stupid could see that she was really nervous.

''Well, about that… she wanted me to give you this." said the gazelle and he took out a small envelope from her nurse dress.

Nick took it in his paw and examined it. It was a simple envelope with a heart seal and a strong flowery perfume smell. The fox took out one of his claws and sliced the envelope open. He took out a paper inside, opened it and read it with his wolf.

Their eyes widened after reading the contents of the letter. It wasn't exactly letter, it was an invitation to a wedding. It was even handwritten where the gazelle's friend, 'Natasha', an oryx wanted Aaron and Nick to participate in the wedding and give a speech. She thanked them continuously in the letter, Nick and Aaron counted all the times she wrote any form of 'thanks' but after 16 they stopped. What really caught their attention that the middle of the paper was damp in tears, signaling that Natasha got really emotional and they couldn't blame her, this letter contained more emotions than the entire Hopps residence, and that was saying something with all the emotional bunnies around.

They also saw that their wedding would be on the 12th of July, the exact day Natasha's mother has died. She said the her mother was her biggest supporter, but after her death she only received hate from her 'brother' and her 'father'. She wanted the day of her mother's death to be the end of a wonderful mammal and the start of a wonderful bond at the same time.

Aaron and Nick looked at each other and without words exchanged they knew that they would be attending this wedding if that's the last thing they do.

So with that, Aaron ripped a small part of the envelope off and wrote down both their phone numbers. Then he gave it to the nervous nurse who took it from the wolf's paw hesitantly.

''Tell your friend to call us sometime, we would love to meet her once we get out of this hospital." Said Aaron with a warm smile.

''As for the wedding, we will be attending it." Added Nick, making the gazelle cheer loudly in excitement.

''She will be thrilled! Thank you, you are the best!" said the energized nurse while rushing out of their room quickly. Both canines could guess that she was on her way to tell the good news to Natasha.

''5 dollars say we won't be seeing her today." Said Aaron with a sly smile. Nick chuckled.

''10 dollars, and she will ask us multiple questions." Replied Nick just as slyly. He liked this betting they started doing, and Wolfie's sly smile was a really attractive trait for the fox.

Suddenly the door opened and a bunch of mammals came into the room. Aaron initially thought it would be only his family with Christine in it. He did not expect Larry, Gary and Lazlow coming in aswell.

What he really did not expect, but he should have, was him getting enveloped in a huge group hug by the more emotional of the timber wolves (Which meant his sisters, Rufus and Gary). Nick made sure to not get sucked into the brawl that was happening right next to him by scooting over to the edge of the bed.

Aaron thought getting tackled down and fluffed to death by Judy's siblings was bad, but this was just plain horrific. The amount of smells that invaded his nostrils almost made him choke. The only thing stopping him from vocalizing his discomfort was that he realized he enjoyed the embrace. He soon heard the timber wolves hugging him slowly starting to cry one-by-one, Gary being the last man standing. He could already feel Hughes, Monica, Harry, Larry, Christine, Lazlow and Nick looking at him in a bemused way.

''Okay-okay guys, I'm happy to see you again, but can I breath for a second?" asked Aaron after realizing that his lungs were empty for sometime and every breath he took was an overwhelming mix the scent of wolves. The five misty-eyed wolves quickly stepped back muttering apologies which made the rest of the visitors and Aaron chuckle.

''It's okay guys, I'm actually really happy to see you once again." Said Aaron with a grateful smile.

''We should be the one saying this, not you! You dumb, idiotic, carefree, stupid-''

''Okay Rufus, we get it, you are ticked off." Said Monica in an amused tone. She was really happy when she heard his son was waking up and she wouldn't have to mourn him, but if she were honest with herself, she never really doubted her eldest son. He was a fighter, he had survived many things, this won't be the thing that would end it all.

While Aaron was having his vacation in Bunnyburrow, Monica and Harry reunited and decided to start over. They already went on a romantic date, which went wonderfully. Harry was just as caring and loveable as he was decades ago, which reminded her of their very first date. The news of his son being comatosed and fighting for his own life was a real mood killer, but it managed to bring the family closer than ever. Harry was next to them 24/7, giving emotional support to the whole family. Well, it was more like giving emotional support to Rufus and the girls, Monica and Hughes weren't that emotional in the end, but it was just as hard for them. Rufus was so far gone that he wanted to comatose himself, find Aaron where ever he is and come back with him.

Nick was really happy. His mother was sitting next to him, her paw resting on his injured shoulder. He was always a daddy's boy, but with John's death all those years ago, his mother was the only family he had 'till he met Wolfie of course. They had formed a mother-son bond since they reunited after Carrots made a cop out of Nick.

''He is plotting something." Whispered Christine to her son's ear.

''And by that, what do you mean Ma?" asked Nick, not looking at the older Vulpine. He glanced at Wolfie who was currently arguing with his sisters, and saw the same thing as Christine. Wolfie was continuously glancing at Gary and Larry.

''I don't know, but he is not being subtle of looking at those farmer friends of yours." Said Christine, confirming his suspicions.

''Sir." Said Lazlow in his thick Wolfski accent. He was silently watching the family reunion from the background the whole time.

Aaron looked at him with a happy a smile.

''Didn't think you would visit Lazlow." Greeted Aaron while sitting up and shaking the foreigner wolf's paw.

''Well, originally I wanted to show something to Sir Nicholas Wildeford, but I didn't expect to see you awake. I'm still very much relieved, don't get me wrong, me and the Royal Wolf Knights were rooting for you everyday." Said Lazlow in a respectful way. It still bothered both Nick and Aaron how highly, almost undeservingly Lazlow was treating them, but at least he was smiling and was showing some kind of friendliness now.

''Sir Nicholas Wildeford?" whispered Christine dumbfounded. Nick rolled his eyes and told her he would tell her everything later.

''I suppose my family and friends being here to see that something is not a problem?" asked Aaron while glancing around the room and making eye contact with almost everyone.

''No, if you wish them to see it, I have no objections." Said Lazlow while taking the remote controller of the TV that was mounted on the right upper corner of the room. Aaron and Nick realised that they indeed had a TV in the room.

The TV slowly turned on, and Lazlow went on searching something between the channels. He stopped at Channel 1, which was always reserved for ZNN. Peter Moosebridge and Fabienne Growley, the two news caster popped into the screen. Monica, upon noticing that Harry stopped translating to Hughes and was focusing on the screen, realized that his poor Hughes wouldn't understand anything, so she got her son's attention and started to sign the newscaster's dialogue.

''- _In other news: Today is the day when millions of wolves stop for a minute and send a silent prayer to Fenrir."_

 _That's right Fabienne. As we have informed already, celebrities Aaron Wildeford and Nicholas Wilderford has been the victims of assassination attempts by an unknown terrorist group. Nicholas Wildeford has been shot twice in the shoulder and at the right leg while Aaron Wildeford was pushed off a cliff and suffered a hit on his head that sent him into a coma. According to doctors, there is a minimal chance of the bigger of the Wildefords waking up since his head injury is too severe. This happened a week ago and so far we couldn't get any information on where the treatment of ZPD detective Aaron Wildeford was."_

 _In addition to that, a famous group of wolves named the 'Royal Wolf Knights' has officially named today as a praying day for their newly found monarch's life. The event has spread through world-wide and gained an immense amount of popularity in different wolf dominated communities. The biggest gathering for a group praying would be held in the Zooropean country of Wolfska, which gives home to the biggest wolf community in the planet."_

As the snow leopard stopped her monologue, the screen changed to a live feed. The camera was on a helicopter of some sorts and it was filming a huge square in a city that no one in the room aside from Lazlow recognized. Nick and Aaron guessed that it was Wolfska if the white-red tiled flags with the black wolf in the middle was any indicator. What caught everyone's attention was the sheer amount of wolves on the square. The square was around two football field long and four football fields wide, but it was already full with mainly wolves, but sometimes an other kind of canine, a feline or even some prey could be spotted. The wolves were gathered before a huge stage with an even bigger screen behind it. On the screen, Aaron's graduation photo was projected with the Wolford family emblem, the flag of Wolska, Zootopia, Aaron's royal titles ' _Grand ruler of Zootopia and Wolfska'_ and the sentence of 'We believe in you, Aaron' in both English and Wolfski posted next to his head while he was getting his badge at the graduation. It was like they were watching a huge concert being prepared, except there would be total silence instead of loud music.

Aaron was shell-shocked of what he was seeing. He couldn't comprehend that there were so many mammals wanting him to be well and alive. It gave him a warm and giddy feeling, knowing that he would be missed by so many if he were to really leave the army of the living. He couldn't believe that starting from an Omega, he managed to reach this point of respect in his life.

Suddenly he found a fox's arms wrapping around his neck. Looking to his left side he saw Bushy Tail cuddling to him with a soft smile.

''See that Wolfie. You didn't just fight to survive. You fought for everyone. You fought for everyone on that square, you fought for your family and your friends." Said Nick in a content tone. Upon not hearing Bushy Tail continuing the sentence as the wolf would have liked, he planted a smooch on the side of Nick's snout, catching him off guard.

''But most importantly, I fought for you." Said Nick with a soft smile.

 _THUD_

The loud thud was heard from Aaron's right side, and neither Nick nor Aaron had to look to know who fainted. They just rolled their eyes and asked Christine gently to bring a cup of water and splash it on the unconscious Rufus's face. Although it was really funny seeing Monica pinching her snout in irritation and embarrassment of her kit's behaviour. Harry seemed worried, but upon seeing his daughters and Hughes chuckling and Nick and Aaron rolling their eyes, he relaxed. He was still clueless, but he guessed it must be normal then.

The Screen was showing a giant clock. It was 17:59, only seconds until the clock hit 18. It confused Nick and Aaron for a moment, because when they looked out of the hospital window, the sun was at its highest, meaning that it was around noon, but they quickly realized that time zones were a thing.

Peter Moosebridge's voice made the timber wolves and the red foxes snap their attention to the TV.

 _As we are speaking right now, the preparations has officially ended, everything is set for the world wide event for ZPD detective Aaron Wildeford's life. As the clock hits 6 in the afternoon in Wolfska, the whole country will turn silent for an entire minute.''_

The clock hit 18:00, and all wolves and other mammals on the square descended onto their knees before Aaron's picture. Everyone put their hands together, taking up a praying position and started to slowly mumble their orison for Aaron's life.

While everyone in the room were glued to the screen, they missed noticing Lazlow pulling out his phone and sending several messages to mammals he knew would love to hear about Aaron being awake. He strictly told everyone he was talking to not to bother the crowd while they are praying, knowing that it would cause a bigger scandal than they could handle.

The screen of TV suddenly changed back to Fabienne and Peter, who were holding their ear's, seemingly listening something.

'' _We just got the news that the Prime Minister of Wolfski, Michał Wilkwycie has a very important announcement to make in connection with the state of Detective Aaron Wildeford which he will announce after the event has ended."_

Soon the clock on the square of Wolfska signed that it was 18:01, and the crowd stood up, some even wiping tears from their eyes. Some started to leave but a maned wolf in a suit walked on the stage, catching the crowd's attention.

''Drodzy bracia i siostry, dostaliśmy powiadomienie wobec stanu zdrowia Sir Aaron'a Wildeford'a. Lazlow Wilkokiełski chciałby teraz na ten temat wygłosić przemowe. ''

 **(Translation: Brothers and sisters, I have been informed of a recent development of the health of Sir Aaron Wolford and Lazlow Wilkokiełski wants to share it with you right now**.

Aaron and Nick looked at each other. They didn't understand anything besides Aaron's and Lazlow's name, but it gave them something to think about. Glancing at the fancy dressed timber wolf, they found him being busy with his phone.

The big screen in Wolfska changed from Aaron's graduation photo and Lazlow's face popped up. Everyone, even the freshly recovered Rufus was looking at their Wolfski friend incredulously who just winked at them and looked back at his phone, which seemed to be connected to the big screen in Wolfska.

''Good morning, my fellow country man, I'm reporting from Zootopia Central Hospital and I have some splendid news for all of you." Said Lazlow to the phone, thus to the entire square in Wolfska. Some of the wolves seemed to not speak English, but the ones that did had wide and hopeful eyes and could not stop looking at Lazlow's face on the screen.

In Zootopia, Lazlow looked back at Aaron and Nick and smiled slyly. Then the next thing Aaron knew is that he had the phone in his paws, and his face was filling the entire screen in Wolfska.

Thousands of Wolves gasped at the same time.

''Erm… Hello everyone! I… I think Lazlow here wants me to tell you that I have woken up from my coma, and that I'm alive… Thanks for the prayers by the way, they did the magic it seems…" Said Aaron nervously. He was talking to entire countries now, and it was a bit too much.

Nick knew that and went to work. The wolves of Wolfska and the viewers of the ZNN could see Nick's face popping up next to his wolf's. Another wave of gasps could be heard, and even the ones who did not speak english watched the screen with great interest.

''What Wolfie here wants to say, is that he is alright now, we thank you for your support, it means a lot to us, really. Oh yeah, another thing, after we recover and take care of _some very important stuff,_ we would be making our very first visit to your beautiful country, and we would like to meet as many of you as we can, isn't that right Wolfie?" said Nick while looking at his wolf with a teasing smile. The Vulpine was relieved to see his wolf relax and emit a light chuckle.

Aaron was really happy for his fox's hustler charm and silver tongue, because he really didn't know what to say to an entire country of wolves after they just discovered that he was alive.

''That's right. I don't know what Bushy Tail here has in mind, but the idea of visiting sounds thrilling. Now I know some of you may not speak our language, so I would like to ask the ones that do to spread the word that I'm fine now and that we would be making a visit soon." Said Aaron much more confidently than before. He saw Nick sending him a thumbs up.

From the TV they saw the crowd starting to loudly murmur. The murmuring slowly faded into cheering and after a minute or so the whole crowd was imitating a loud concert's even louder fans.

Aaron got so confident that he remembered that he still needed to take care of something very important, and wouldn't it be crazy if he did that in front of an entire country?

Yes, yes it would, but it just suited them.

''Before we disconnect… Gary, you still have it?" asked Aaron while glancing at the white timber wolf in Larry's lap. He seemed confused for a second, but when Aaron subtly moved his ring finger, the wolf got his message and smiled proudly. He left the lap he occupied, much to Larry's discomfort, and walked next to the bed.

Nick didn't need to be a genius to guess what was about to happen, and while everyone in the room was focusing on Gary and Aaron, he sneaked his paw to the small cabinet between their beds where his clothes were. He searched through his pockets and found the fire orange box he wanted. He snatched it away, and without raising suspicion hid it under the blankets.

Gary waved at the phone, reached into his pocket and proposed a silver box. Aaron nodded with a grateful smile, took the box from his friend's paw and turned to his fox. By now, the entire room and most of Wolfska had a decent idea of what is about to happen, and they could not believe it.

Was Aaron really about to propose in front of millions?

The answer was yes, when Aaron popped the box open and the big onyx shined into the camera.

''So, Bushy Tail. How do I put this… I remember the first day you stepped into the precinct. I was impressed that a fox could finish in the top 10% of the class in the academy and I had a strange admiration towards you ever since… Who am I kidding, I saw you standing up to the most intimidating mammal on earth after getting almost mauled by a panther, and you did all of that without a hint of fear. That was probably the beginning of all. Then came the hedgehog incident when something inside told me to protect you and Judy no matter the cost. I didn't even know what was it at the time, but I know now. It was my admiration that slowly morphed into love after the accident. I still remember agreeing in taking things slowly with you since it was new to the both us, neither of us had been with anyone before, much less with a male and from another species to top it off. Well, that agreement has ended within a day or so when against all traditions and rationality, we bonded for a life without any uncertainty. Now I remember a wonderful fox telling me once to not look at our rushing as something that could end our bond, but as something that stands as a proof that we are made for each other, and I found myself agreeing with that fox. I want to continue this little tradition we have going on, and I feel ready to settle down with the mammal of my dreams. Nicholas Piberious Wildeford, will you marry me?"

The fox really wanted to play a sly card on him and be his usual hustler self but he couldn't. His new emotional side came out and hit with full force. Nick was continuously rubbing tears from his eyes and looked soo happy.

''Goddamnit Wolfie, making me cry on TV, I have a reputation to uphold, you know that?" said Nick, trying to cover his emotional state with humor, unsuccessfully.

With a sigh, he answered the question everyone was eager to be answered.

''Yes…"

Lazlow had to lower the volume of the Tv, because the crowd in Wolfska blown up in cheers that it became deafening through the television. Even the ones without english knowledge knew the basic words such as 'yes' and 'no', so it was no surprise they understood what had just happened. The hospital room was full of excited screams and faces with surprise and celebration written over them. For once, Rufus managed to not faint, much to the dismay of Hughes, who was suddenly enveloped in a bone crushing hug by an excited brother.

Before the wolf could put the ring on Nick's finger and kiss him, the fox stopped him, freezing and silencing the entire room and Wolfska.

''…On one condition."

That's when Nick uncovered his own box and popped said box open, the emerald and rubies shining up after the light touched them. Hughes upon seeing it, hid behind his father, not wanting the ticking bomb that Rufus was to blow up in his face again.

Aaron after overtaking his initially surprise and panic, a wide smile spread through his muzzle. His tail immediatelly moved around Nick's waist, wanting him to come closer and put that ring on the wolf's finger.

''Let's make a deal, shall we? I say yes, if you say yes too." Said Nick with a bit of teasing in his voice.

Aaron knew that it was so inappropriate to laugh now, but he just couldn't hold it. The whole scenario was sooo ridiculous it hurt. Literally, because he remembered his headache and his wound, which resulted his laughter quickly stopping with a hiss of pain.

''Okay, No laughing while hurt." Noted Aaron to nobody but himself. The morphine he got was perfect for making his headache disappear, but sudden movements still revived the pain. After his headache weakened he looked at his fox and was amused to see impatience and pleading in those eyes.

''In all seriousness, what did a fox say in a particular cliff in the Meadowlands some week ago?" asked Aaron teasingly. He loved how the tension was at all time maximum in the air and that he had full power over basically everything now, it sent a feeling of thrill through his spine.

''Yes, a thousand times yes."

Lazlow once again had to lower the volume of the television, while Rufus resumed his bone crushing hug with Hughes. Expect that Hughes was nowhere to be found, only his father, but Rufus didn't care, he was just so excited and happy, he didn't care who he was hugging.

Harry decided that Rufus might just be the strongest of his children, because that damn hug he had almost hospitalized the older wolf.

Monica and Christine looked really proud and pleased of their children. Larry and Gary could be seen cuddling on one of the chairs, Gary being in Larry's lap and watching them with warm and nostalgic eyes, replaying their own proposing and wedding all over again. Hughes was smiling happily with his tail wagging, part of it being that he survived Rufus's emotional bomb. Patricia, Victora and Caroline looked ecstatic, they looked like they just drank a whole box of energy drinks.

After a while, Rufus seemed to overload, and Harry for once was happy that his son fainted, he could finally breath.

After sliding their rings to the other's finger, they connected their muzzles in a passionate kiss. First, they kiss in front of Millions of Zootopians, now they Kiss in front of probably every wolf in the planet. They didn't care where they paws went, what their tails did, but they knew that the moment they regained their senses after one of their most passionate kisses, they were entangled in every way possible.

After ending the kiss they bid adieu to Wolfska and disconnected the call. Lazlow looked a bit shy but excited, maybe even a bit satisfied how things ended.

Upon returning their gaze to the TV in each other's arms, they saw the square now standing in front of a black screen, but the cheers hadn't weakened, it even amplified since they disconnected. The whole crowd was howling in unison, but it seemed that they were singing a song with their howls. Thanks to Lazlow lowering the sound before, the howl wasn't so loud, so the timber wolves in the hospital room only had a small urge to join them, which they managed to beat easily. Although other wolf patients from the hospital who were watching the same thing and did not lower the volume could not resist and soon faint sounds of howling could be heard outside their hospital room. It was still not enough to make the Wolfords, Larry, Gary and Lazlow howl, but it was enough to make them a bit uncomfortable in their fur.

They looked at Lazlow for explanation. The wolfski wolf soon realized why they were giving him an expectant look and started explaining.

''This is the anthem of Fenrir you are hearing right now. You have no idea how excited you made the entire population of Wolfska by confirming that you were awake, that you would be making a visit plus proposing in front of them. They probably think it was Fenrir's doing, that's why they are singing his anthem." Explained the fancy dressed wolf.

Soon, the two news reporters popped up into the screen with smiles on their faces.

'' _You heard it here first on the ZNN, it has been officialy confirmed that against all odds, Detective Aaron Wildeford has woken up from his coma, and will be making a recovery and an official visit to Wolfska in the following months with his fiancé, Detective Nicholas Wildeford. Could you believe that Fabienne?"_

 _No Peter, I have never thought that we would be witnesses of such a historical event that would probably make it into the history books. In other news…"_

After it, no one really paid attention to the Tv, everyone was celebrating and telling good wishes to the now official fiancés. The three Wolford daughters could not stop admiring the rings, while Rufus was already planning their wedding. All three parents were silently chatting between them, they were planning their wedding too, although a much more sane one than what Rufus started making up. For a baker, he had a crazy imagination.

Hughes, with the lack of hearing, he used this time to observe everyone and think about what would happen now. He saw Gary and Larry being amidst a kiss while caressing the other. He realized that soon, his brother and Nick would be the same as them, and he couldn't stop the soft smile spreading through his muzzle. Everyone was okay, he got his brother back for the second time, everything would be alright.

''Isn't it a bit inconvenient that they plan this on the day you wake up and Charlie's trial ends?" said Nick as he nuzzled his husbands neck lovingly.

 _Please_ , don't spoil the mood now, I don't want to think about how this can go all awry." Said Aaron with a playful glare. Nick took the hint and shut his mouth, enjoying the warmth of his _fiancé's_ body.

Suddenly Christine spoke up.

''By the way, could anyone tell me what's with this 'Sir Nicholas Wildeford'? Am I missing something?"

* * *

 **So yeah, this ended up to be almost 10k words, I don't know what happened, I just kept on writing and writing and soon I was there.**

 **Since I'm healthy, Chapters will come out more regularly. This Chapter was answering several of your burning question and sets up the long awaited wedding chapter, which should be the next one.**

 **I cannot say how much I love everyone of you for your support, I didn't think that what I am writing is any good, but you guys keep on telling me that I'm more than decent, which makes my heart melt in gratefulness. The whole idea of the ship was ridiculous at first, but after giving Nick and Wolford a story, it became a romance novel. You guys keep me encouraged and determined to continue this story.**

 **Special thanks to Melior for the Polish/Wolfski translation. I don't trust either translator when it comes to Slavic languages, so I needed a native's help, so thanks buddy again.m**


	33. Mr and Mr Wildeford

**You know something is up if the Chapter title doesn't contain any form of the world 'Howl'.**

 **This might just be the most important Chapter I have written so far. I'm not exactly satisfied with it, but there is no writer who can confidently say that everything he wrote is exactly how he imagined it to be.**

 **I was torn while writing this Chapter. I knew it would overtake 10k words (which it did) but I realized that I was only halfway through when I reached 10k, so I had to decide whether to cut the big chapter into two, or write down everything, and produce something around 20k words. I really didn't want to cut this into two, but 20k chapters are just too long to bare. Nonetheless it is a monster, and after hours of speech writing, planning, sleepless nights and missed lectures from school, I produced this beauty.**

 **This is the First part of teh chapter you have been all waiting for, get ready for a barrage of emotions and maybe tears.**

* * *

The accident with the Hopps children happened at the end of Spring, which meant May. Their wedding was on the middle of August. They would have had it much sooner, but it turned out that the combination of being sentenced to bed for weeks, being the theoretical and the real ruler of Zootopia and Wolfska, participating in another wedding and helping the Hopps residence overtake the loss of the patriarch was enough to delay it to August. The time between Aaron waking up and their wedding day could be separated to 3 different parts.

* * *

 ** _°Recovery°_**

Aaron and Nick didn't know whether the doctors really hated them, but they sure as hell were insistent on keeping the wolf inside the building from May to the middle of June. They claimed that the tests from Aaron's blood and saliva uncovered some infection, so he had to go through all of those tests and treatment that did absolutely **nothing.** The wolf felt like he was being used as a payback to Nick for being insufferable, and the fact that the fox was released from the hospital two days after their proposal was not helping the doctor's alibi.

The immense headaches started to subdue slowly, until they disappeared completely. By the end of May, Aaron felt like he was better than new, his wound has healed and the fur on his head has completely grown back, but of course the doctors had several excuses why he had to be bedridden for two more weeks. They made sure to use fancy Latin words, so the wolf didn't even know what the excuse was, but apparently it was enough for the wolf to be locked inside the hospital.

Nick had kept to his inner promise, and didn't leave the wolf's side, even though he was already discharged for a long time. Thankfully, Bogo gave him a break until Wolfie was 100% physically, and Carrots was 100% emotionally. The poor bunny was shaken up pretty badly, she didn't want to see anyone for weeks except for her mother, Charlie, Nick and later Aaron.

Nick did everything in his power to make his wolf feel as comfortable as possible. He made sure to swap the disgusting hospital food to something he knew the wolf was crazy of, such as Blueberry. And Nick was an expert on the fruit, so Wolfie really couldn't complain about his 'hospital food'. The fox made sure to obey every wish of the wolf, which most of the time was cuddling and kisses. Easiest job ever. Aaron couldn't complain about the company either; friends and family were regularly passing by, leaving small gifts to the recovering wolf. And of course there was his husband/fiancé (depends on the perspective you are looking from), who was by his side, making him feel like the happiest wolf in the universe.

The meet up with Mr. Big went much better than the wolf thought it would go; the shrew turned out to be an alright fella, he welcomed Aaron back and even proposed that he pays off the hospital bills, which the wolf gratefully declined. He really didn't want to be in the debt of the mafia. The one thing that caught the wolf off guard was that Mr. Big told him that the moment he marries Nick, he would be part of the Big family aswell. Turns out, Nick had a pretty interesting history with the mafia, but he not only apologized for his wrongdoings, he was secretly helping Mr. Big behind the scenes. The shrew quickly reassured the wolf that he made sure that every business Nicky was now having with the mafia is strictly legal, and that whenever the fox says no to something, Big wouldn't push it further. That's why the shrew welcomed Nick back to the family, and if Aaron marries Nick he would be part of that too.

Oh and Fru Fru is a huge sweetheart.

When Nick wasn't in the same bed as his wolf, he was at their shared home, making sure that everything was clean and shining when the wolf came back. When Christine heard about his son _cleaning_ , as in, actually using the brush and the vacuum cleaner, she let out a hearty laugh, telling her son that it was probably the best joke she has ever heard. She knew that taking care of the house was something Nicky never did, no matter what he was bribed with.

She was wrong. After being reassured that he was really doing it, Christine had to see it with her own eyes. The moment she stepped inside the apartment, her jaw hit the floor. The apartment was shining brightly and everything was so damn _clean_ , they could eat from the floor.

* * *

° ** _Return°_**

 _Meeting With Natasha~_

After Aaron was _finally_ released from the hospital in the middle of June, the first thing they did was to meet up with Natasha. He didn't even go home, they straight up went from the hospital to the café they agreed to meet in. Turns out, Natasha brought some mammals with herself too, namely her fiancé, a tiger named Janet and the hospital gazelle nurse, Lucy.

The meeting was very emotional. Natasha seemed to play all-in, since she wasn't hididng any of her feelings, her life story and uncertainties were out in the air with every detail possible to the canines without hesitation. She was basically babbling, she had to be reminded to slow down multiple times. Nick and Aaron was taken aback first from the sudden honesty and the info wave they got, but after digesting everything detail to detail they made sure to reassure the shaking Oryx and her nervous tiger that they understood and they agreed with them fully. Thank god the café was empty at this time, otherwise they would have had to worry about an audience aswell.

After reassuring Natasha and Janet that they would definitely attend the wedding, they just made a friendly chat, until they realized that it was getting dark. They bid farewell to each other and went home.

~ _Making Love_ ~

The amount of jaws that hit the floor of Nick's and Aaron's apartment increased by one the moment Aaron opened the door. His home was never dirty or untidy, but it was never **this** clean. Everything was at its intended place, the pictures and the furniture has been dusted off throughoutly, the fridge was full with fresh food, the rugs and the curtains were freshly washed out, even their bathroom looked like it was from a 5 star hotel. To top it off, everything smelled like Nick, Blueberry and Flowers.

His fox took care of their den while Aaron was away. It satisfied a very primal part of his, and awakened another. That's when he realized that they haven't made love for an entire month, and it was long overdue. Aaron also realized how pent up he was and when he turned around, he saw his fox's smug face, which just screamed to the wolf; 'Pin me down and show me your love!'

Then he quickly noticed just how horny he was and the perfect mammal was standing in front of him, unsuspecting of the fact that he has been targeted. Nick was surprised when he found himself pinned to the nearest wall, breath kicked out of his lungs. He looked at his wolf questioningly, and found lust filled hungry eyes that were looking at him like he was his prey. Nick found himself getting hypnotised.

The next day, Nick woke up feeling incredibly sore. He knew he had been hustled somehow and as much as he loved it and wanted more of it, he was going to get back at Wolfie. He walked out of their room, completely naked, wanting to find that goddamn wolf and take his revenge. Much to his luck, he found his wolf in nothing but a red apron making breakfast for them in the kitchen. Everything was perfect. He hid behind a wall, and waited Wolfie to finish making their breakfast. He heard the sizzling of the pan stop, the clinking of plates and then calm steps coming towards his room. That's when Nick let his primal feelings take over.

Unbeknownst to the wolf, every time he made breakfast, lunch or dinner, it stirred a very primal part of Nick. The mere fact that the wolf was taking care of him and sharing his food made it hard for Nick to not pounce on him and show him his gratefulness. After a while though, Nick got used to resisting the primal urge. But now he let it all out, and the moment the wolf was in pounce range, Nick toppled him the ground and just simply stared at him with his own lust filled hungry eyes. When he saw the wolf having the same reaction as Nick did the day before, he knew that he got him back.

In those two days, they not only satisfied their pent up sexual tensions, but found out that they liked being the other's prey.

'Like' is an understatement.

~ _Taking Care of Business_ ~

Aaron also made sure that he was giving enough attention to Judy. He knew how hard it was for the bunny, but after meeting with her first time and seeing it with his own eyes that the bunny was not herself, he couldn't help but hug her. It worked, because after overtaking the initial surprise, Judy started sobbing which later turned into crying quickly. Aaron didn't care that his shirt would be soaked, he just wanted the bunny to feel like everything is okay. Much to his surprise, Nick was soon a part of the embrace aswell, and even Charlie joined too, making it a team hug. Aaron would have laughed at any other scenario, but it was so not the time.

Charlie was not himself either after the accident. Aaron saw how uninterested he was in the fact that he had been demoted, that he had been found innocent for something he could have gotten a life long sentence or that he had killed and sent multiple mammals to wheelchairs. He only cared for Judy at the moment, just Judy, no one else. That didn't mean that he was being hostile to Nick and Aaron, he was actually friendlier than before and was more open about himself, but it didn't take a genius to realize that Stu's death changed the painted dog. Charlie and Judy told the canines that they have been busy theses days, helping Bonnie on the Hopps farm, that's why they could rarely visit them in the hospital.

They also had to take care of some royal business aswell. They had to meet many important mammals, who wanted to welcome them and show them their support. Mammals such as Prime Ministers from countries around the globe, politicians of different parties, even the mayor of Zootopia. They never thought that the mayor would be so cheerful and happy, totally not the serious and stern mammal they imagined him to be. Anyways, thanks to Lazlow and the Royal Wolf Knights, most of the regal work was avoided, and as Lazlow phrased it: ' _You just have to look pretty and not do anything that would end up in a war',_ which they easily followed.

~ _The Reunion_ ~

They attended the official Wolford family reunion aswell. Nick was actually really nervous, even though he had already met all the members of the Wolford family and they absolutely loved him, but in the end it was a family reunion he was going to, which meant that he is considered to be family. It was still pretty new to him, having friends and his mother back for a year did not erase two decades of having no family at all, so nervousness was only natural for the easy-going fox. He tried to mask it with jokes, sarcasm and indifference, but he should have known better. Aaron immediately picked up upon his fiancé's nervousness, and did everything to calm him down, even though Nick insisted that he was cool as a cucumber.

The moment the wolf's lips touched his own, he decided that if he was going to get this treatment every time he was nervous, he wants to be nervous forever.

In the end it was all for nothing. The reunion wasn't as big as Nick thought it was going to be. Monica told everyone to bring only mammals they thought as a part of their family. Patricia, Victoria and Caroline brought a triplet of panthers that were just as enthusiastic and chatty as the she wolves were. Rufus brought his best friend, a coyote named Nataniel, who were the exact opposite as the baker timber wolf. While Rufus was sentimental and enthusiastic, Nataniel was grumpy and gruff but Rufus claimed that he had a heart like a popsicle.

Hughes didn't bring anybody, claiming that as a young photographer his only love was his camera and his pictures. Nick's curiosity has been poked since he had thought before about what Hughes's job could possible be. He couldn't figure out jobs that could be done without hearing or talking, but apparently photographing was one of them. Hughes showed some of his best photos that he always kept with himself, and they were magnificent and beautiful. Most of them were of nature, but there were some from weddings and other important events, there were even some photos about Nick and Aaron from the hospital and numerous other places. Nick wanted to hug Hughes for these amazing pictures, but he knew that it wouldn't only weird the deaf wolf out, he would probably hurt his own wolf too.

All in all, Nick had to give it to Hughes, he had real talent.

The whole reunion was basically about chatting between each other. The spotlight was on Harry of course, since he was the one who disappeared for decades. They exchanged stories, emotions, tears and laughs, the whole reunion was a huge success. Nick made some new friends, the panther girls were crazy about him and Nataniel seemed to have developed some kind of fondness towards the fox.

But it was nothing compared to how the heads of the Wolford family treated him. Monica and Harry were chatting with the fox like they were old good friends, and Nick actually enjoyed being part of their 'pack'. They even gave them their blessings too, which was the thing that put the dot on top of the letter i for Nick.

Aaron never once leaved his side, and did not hesitate to make physical contact with Nick. When they arrived at the Wolford residence and took their seats, he wanted to insist on Nick sitting in his lap, except that Nick seemed to be reading his mind since before the wolf could start saying his request, the fox was already comfortably seated in his lap, grinning at him mischievously. For the rest of the night, they were chatting and swapping stories with the other guests while Aaron was hugging the smaller canine's frame to his own body, enjoying its warmth.

~ _Natasha's Wedding_ ~

The 'Return' part ended with the Wedding of Natasha and Janet. Nick and Aaron could get a taste of what it felt like to celebrate love. The wedding was in a Spa at the edge of Zootopia, and it was not modest a bit. It had several huge pools, gardens and casinos, all in all the entire building was a pleasant sight to look at; it was a perfect example of modern architecture.

The ceremony was in a very spacious garden. There were two columns of seats in front of a stage where Natasha and Janet would be getting married. The canines decided to wear a nice black tuxedo, and as the cheesy pair they were, they decided to wear bracelets that had an emblem of the other's species. It was bad, it was cringey, but it was sweet and they loved it.

The ceremony was just simply breathtaking. Of course, they felt the disgusted and the admiring stares from different mammals from the moment they stepped inside the Spa. They ignored it and focused on Natasha and Janet, who both looked absolutely beautiful. Natasha went with the full package of a wife wedding costume, which meant that her skirt was huge, he had several wails on her head and she had probably the biggest bouquet of flower possible, while Janet went with a modest one, her dress showing her shoulders, her skirt not being huge but it still reached the ground. They all had one thing in common though; both were looking at the other with love.

After giving a vow to each other and sealing their marriage with a passionate kiss, came the reception. Much to the joy of Aaron and Nick, there was a huge supply of blueberry pastry at some of the tables, and it was just so goddamn tasty!

They met up with numerous mammals who admired them for their bravery and accomplishments, making them feel proud again. They were relieved that the mammals who were giving them hostile glances were avoiding them, less tension in the air. Although they really did not understand why those mammals were soo displeased of them, neither their sexuality nor them being in an interspecies could be the reason, since those mammals were **literally attending a homosexual interspecies wedding.**

Then they heard someone talking into a microphone, making the entire garden quiet. They looked at the stage where Janet and Natasha were wed, and saw the oryx holding the microphone and looking at them knowingly. Aaron and Nick knew what was about to happen. They dismissed the heavenly pastries and walked to the stage where they gave two speeches about not hiding the real you and being proud of yourself. Overall, they were a huge success, they even made Natasha and Janet tear up.

* * *

° ** _Preparations_** °

Natasha's wedding was on the 12th of July, and after that, Nick and Aaron were focused on two things: planning their own wedding and getting back to the force.

~ _The Second First day_ ~

Their first day back was full of surprises. They woke up at their usual working time, went to Rufus' bakery to get their pastries and to meet up with Judy. Much to their surprise, Charlie was there in his brand new detective uniform. Least to say, Blue and his colours did not compliment each other, which Aaron and Nick made sure to tease the painted dog with. Charlie looked displeased at first, because he thought too that his new uniform didn't suit him, but he couldn't fight the smile and then the snicker that slowly crept into his snout.

The moment they stepped into the precinct they found a huge 'Welcome Back!' banner hanging above Clawhauser's desk with the entire precinct standing in front of it and cheering. Even Bogo was there and had a genuine smile on his face. They received backpats and welcomes from almost every officer. Precinct one was a huge family to them, and they did not disappoint this time either.

Turns out, while Aaron was in coma and Nick was in hospital, the crime rate increased by 5% again. Bogo was not pleased with this, but he knew that now that the team that was feared by the criminals was back in action, and it had an additional team member (and a skilled one at that), Bogo was positive that within two days the crime rate will decrease massively.

They met up with their new co-boss, who was a good friend of Charlie. The boss was a Lynx with a heavy english accent, which made it hard for Nick to not give a bad first impression by making fun of it. The lynx was stricter and more stern than Charlie, but he was okay and his overall requirements were also reasonable. They also got their first big case that day, a series of Kitnappings in the Meadowlands, which they immediately started working on with full force. Much to no one's surprise, they cracked it within a week.

It was actually easy. The kitnapper focused on interspecies couples, and by sheer coincidence the team that was sent after the kitnapper consisted of two of it. They decided that Aaron and Nick should play the bait, since there was no way the kitnapper wouldn't go after the most famous and cherished interspecies couple. The Canines agreed, knowing that the moment the kitnapper struck, he would definitely get beaten up by a very angry and very skilled wolf.

Everything went as planned. The kitnapper used sleeping darts, but Aaron's sensitive ears picked up the sound of the shot and caught the dart midair. It was night, but Nick's natural night vision allowed his incredible aim to work, and he managed to hit the kitnapper from the distance with his tranquilizer. Judy and Charlie caught the sleeping criminal and sent him into interrogation. Much to everyone's surprise, the interrogator was none other than Finnick, who looked especially ridiculous with his tiny police uniform on.

Finnick entered the room with a cup of coffee and a magazine in hand, confusing everyone at once. Then he jumped on the chair facing the criminal and started to drink his coffee while reading the magazine, completely ignoring the irritated culprit at the other side of the table. Being ignored seemed to do the work, because while the culprit wanted to get some reaction from the fennec by taunting him, he managed to slip the info they wanted; his hideout and where the kitnapped couples were taken.

Thus that's how Finnick managed to get crucial info by doing nothing.

~ _The Planning_ ~

Then there was the wedding aswell. Nick and Aaron wanted the wedding before Nick's mating season (Nick had it from November to January while Aaron had it from January to April), because they knew once those month hit, they won't have any time for the ceremony nor the rest of the preparations for it, because… friskiness. They needed help though, since they had no idea how these weddings worked, so they hired a wedding planner. And, hold on to your seats, it was a wolf! Surprise! Well, it wasn't much of a surprise to Nick and Aaron, since after proposing on live television their e-mails has been bombarded with requests from different wedding planners from all over the city, even some from Furrance aswell. They ended up asking Monica and Harry for an advice, which the two timber wolves recommended some guy named Bruno, who according to them were their own wedding planner. They claimed he was really good at what he did, so Nick and Aaron gave him a call.

They expected some older wolf, around his 50's maybe 60's, but they found themself planning their marriage with a wolf that even looked younger than them. Aaron knew that his parents had their marriage before they had Aaron as a first child, so he really didn't understand how this was possible. Turns out, Bruno was 45 years old, but he takes great care of his body and health, that's why he looks so young. He was all in all a really cool guy, but Nick saw the restrain in his eyes. He was really excited to plan their wedding, and Nick had to suppress rolling his eyes.

Much to their surprise, Bruno really was a professional, because he made weddings look so easy to make. Bruno already had propositions of where the wedding should be, who should be the priest, how many guests should be there, who should make the food, even for the Dj. Aaron and Nick agreed with some of his points, such as the place. Bruno chose the Iridescent Flower Park, a greenhouse garden which was famous for its polychrome and for the fact that you couldn't feel bad when you walked between the rows of bushes full of flowers. Bruno pointed out that following their wedding ring colourings, they could rent the part of the garden that was planted with Begonias and Petunias. Aaron and Nick was confused, because upon doing a quick search on both flowers, they discovered that Begonias were mostly pink and Petunias were mostly purple, which didn't make any sense.

The next day Bruno brought them to the Iridescent Flower Park in the Rainforest District. Bruno brought them over to the section he was talking about and suddenly Nick and Aaron agreed with the wolf; This part of the garden was planted with _orange_ Begonias at one side, while it had a mix of _white and black_ Petunias on the other. This part of the garden was spacious and to top it off it had a beautiful fountain in the middle with titmice resting on it and drinking from its water.

It was perfect.

Turns out, Bruno has already put down a reservation for the place for the 23rd of August. The date was perfect, but it only gave the two canines a month to fully prepare for everything. They were really nervous about that, since 1 month isn't exactly a lot of time to prepare such an important event, and they really didn't want to hit Autumn.

They should have trusted Bruno more.

By the end of the week, they have hired a priest, an awfully sweet kangaroo. 'Exotic weddings need exotic Priests' as Bruno phrased it. All the guests's invite has been already sent out aswell. Nick and Aaron had some special requirements that made things a bit complicated, not for Bruno though. The canines wanted Gideon Grey as the head chief and Hughes as the main Photographer.

Nick has met Gideon once after the accident. When the baker fox heard the conspiracy against his life and what happened, he packed his things just to visit Nick and Aaron. Nick was at first hesitant with the other fox since he heard his wrongdoings from Judy before, but he also heard that he changed, so instead of being hostile to him, he carefully read him to gather whether his supposed change was real or not. Turns out, Gideon was an alright and honest fella, who genuinely changed, he even apologized for the whole accident. (Which he had no part in, but for some reason he felt really bad).

Bruno managed to hire Gideon and Hughes, who both agreed to do it free. Hughes referred to the family bond between him and Aaron, while Gideon accepted it because he still felt remorse for the accident, no matter how many times did Nick and Aaron assure him that he had nothing to do with it.

The media was a tricky one, since as celebrities and monarchs, a lot of News stations from different countries wanted to live stream their wedding. That was something even Bruno struggled with, but they managed to agree to give the press a separate, secluded part, where they couldn't bother the wedding, while they get their news material.

In the end, Nick and Aaron could sleep in each other's arms peacefully, knowing that everything has been taken care of, the wedding would be flawless.

* * *

Then the day came.

It was half an hour before noon, and for once, it wasn't raining in the Rainforest District, much to the happiness of a particular pair of mammals who had their biggest day of their lives. Half an hour from now, and they wouldn't be just telling other wolves that the other is their husband, they could officially claim to _every other mammal_ , that they are Mr. Wildeford and Mr. Wildeford. They got a smile on their faces while they were preparing for the ceremony upon thinking about the whole conception.

Aaron and Nick agreed to not try to shake things up just because there was no bride. They didn't want to look up homosexual wedding traditions, they wanted a normal wedding. Then they came to this tricky question; Who would take the role of the bride today? Nick knew that in their relationship, he was the more… 'feminine' one, although Wolfie did everything in his power to make them as balanced as possible in this aspect. It was the case now too, since the moment Wolfie heard that Nick was taking over the role of the bride, he insisted that they would be sharing it. Nick wanted to calm down his wolf, since he _knew_ that it was the truth that he was indeed the more feminine, but the wolf was stubborn, and in the end Nick agreed in sharing.

Both the fox and the wolf concurred on not seeing each other in their wedding suit until the ceremony began, referring to the tradition of the groom must not seeing the bride in her wedding dress. The Greenhouse had a hotel next to it, on which the canines (with the help of Bruno) managed to rent two floors of, mostly for the quests. The wolf and the fox were in two, different rooms at the two ends of one-one floor, preparing for the ceremony mentally and physically.

''I'm _so_ nervous." Declared Nick for everyone to hear in the room. Pairs of ears, amused and warm expressions turned towards the fox.

''Wilde, stop worrying too much, you make me want to slap you." Growled his best man, Finnick.

There was one thing they shook up for the sake of their female friends. Since they had no bride, the question about the bridesmaids and the maid of honor was something they needed to solve. They ended up on agreeing on both having 1 Maid of Honor, 1 Best man, 1 bridesmaid and 1 groomsman. This way, they could still have to usual 4 female and 4 male mammals on each side, while keeping up Aaron's requirements of sharing the bride role. Although calling someone your 'bridesmaid' was strange as a male.

Nick's mammals were easy; Judy for the Maid of Honor, Finnick for his best man, Clawhauser for his groomsman and Bonnie for his bridesmaid. Judy for more than obvious reasons, Finnick for even more obvious reasons, Clawhauser because he was one of the first mammals in the ZPD to welcome him and show him some friendliness, and Bonnie because Nick felt like the older doe had been through a lot and giving her this opportunity would perhaps make her forget about her mourning if only for a minute and cheer her up.

Of course, his mother was in the room aswell, watching his son with a warm, motherly smile.

That's how the combination of three foxes, two bunnies and one cheetah ended up in Nick's room with one of the (not murderous, actually nice) Hopps children, Sarah Hopps, who according to Bonnie was the best tailor in the entire Tri-burrows area. Sarah was the one responsible for Nick to look as perfect as possible, which the doe seemed to be taking _very_ seriously.

''Come on Slick, Out of all the mammals I know, you are the last that I thought would be nervous about this." teased Judy with an amused smile.

''Carrots… not helping…" grunted Nick with a glare while Sarah finished evening out his white suit. Nick's arms were sore from posing a scarecrow for 10 minutes now.

''Come on Bun Bun, you know this is an important event for Nicky here, go easy with the teasing." Said Bonnie in a motherly tone. Both her, Christine and Judy were wearing beautiful white dresses, while Clawhauser and Finnick went with black tuxedos, probably the biggest and the smallest one on the market if Nick had to guess.

Back to the topic, it still astonished Nick how strong Bonnie and how she could still be her sweet and sometimes sly self after the loss of her husband.

''Okay, mum." Said Judy while rolling her eyes. Against her word, she would tease the fluff out of Nick in this wedding.

Nick was relieved that his nervousness that was on the edge of turning into anxiousness wouldn't be poked anymore. That's when he noticed Clawhauser jumping on his toes in noticable excitement.

''Spots? Have something to say?" asked Nick with a ghost smile on his face.

''Oh! I'm just sooo excited! This is gonna be the best wedding ever! You look absolutely marvelous, I'm kind of Jealous a bit, but not really. Anyway, when you told me that you-wanted-me-to-be-your groomsman,-I couldn't-believeItButHereIAm, WatchingYouGetReadyFor-''

''Wait, is that Gazelle?!" shouted suddenly Nick, looking at the open doorway with feigned surprise. The rambling and excited cheetah snapped his attention to the door frame.

''GAZELLE?!"

''Yeah, I think I saw her walking away, if you are lucky, you can catch her." Said Nick with an encouraging tone. The cheetah didn't need much of encouraging though, and with an excited squeal, he started running down the hall, searching for his adored pop star.

''That was cruel Nick." Noted Judy with a small chuckle.

''Sorry, but this whole thing is getting to my nerves, I don't need Clawhauser's inner child to mess things up further." Retorted Nick while massaging his head.

''Come on Nicky, he just wants to help you." Replied Christine while looking over her son. She had dreamed of the day when she would be standing here, looking at his son before his wedding, who was getting so riled up on the whole thing for absolutely no reason. But no amount of dreaming could prepare a mother for a moment like this, and she already felt emotions starting to gather in her gut. His son was really handsome, and she was sure that Aaron would be more than pleased with what he would be getting.

''That Cheetah is kind of annoying, but I can see why you guys might like him." Shrugged Finnick while leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

''That's Spots for you." Noted Nick, with probably the first smile since the day started.

''I think he is kind of sweet, what do you think Sarah?" asked Bonnie, looking at her daughter who were currently tugging back the suit on Nick's wrists and buttoning it there.

The younger doe just shrugged and with a last swipe, she stepped back, her paws on her waist, looking at Nick with a satisfied expression.

''I think I'm finished. What do you think?" asked Sarah while getting a mirror for the fox. Nick looked at his reflection and he had to give it to her, Sarah made him look like he was some kind of angel, an elegant one at that.

''Not bad Sarah, I like it." Praised Nick with a smile, easing a bit out of his nervousness.

''Oh, it was easy." Said Sarah while smugly inspecting her fingernails.

Christine went over to his son and started inspecting him with a critical eye while scratching her chin.

''Hmm… yes, I quite like it too, although there is one thing that is not right here..." Said Christine, getting a sly smile on her face.

Next thing Nick knew is that his mother's paw reached out to his groin area and then a loud zipping noise came.

''…Maybe we don't want a hundred mammals looking at your exposed underwear, now do we?" asked Christine, barely holding her chuckle in. The inside of Nick's ears reddened to match the shade of his fur upon realizing that he was standing here with his zipper down the whole time. That's when he heard laughter coming from his right. Sarah's laughter.

'' _You."_ Hissed Nick between his teeth, looking at the doe with killing glares, making Sarah stop laughing.

''Oh well, it seems like I have missed a spot." Said Sarah in feigned innocence. The free bunnies and Christine started to giggle upon seeing the embarrassed expression on Nick's face, even Finnick had to hide his smile behind his paw.

Suddenly a noise came from the doorway.

''Erm… Hello?" said the voice. They 5 mammals in the room turned to the door and much to their surprise, Gazelle was standing there in a similar white dress as Christine, except for the fact that hers was more shiny and expensive looking.

Sarah gasped upon seeing the popstar and brought Judy's ear down to her mouth's level.

'' _Is that really Gazelle?!"_ whispered Sarah harshly. Upon overtaking her startlement, Judy smiled smugly.

'' _Yes, that is Gazelle."_ Whispered Judy back, making her sister squeal in excitement.

''Yes, Isabelle? Is there a problem?" asked Nick with a hint of worry in his voice. The singer smiled at him.

''No, everything is fine. The guests has taken their seats and everyone is ready, we are only waiting for you." Said Isabelle.

Nick nodded and sighed. This was it. They were going to go over to the garden where his and Aaron's friends would be waiting for them to watch their brand new union.

Christine, upon seeing her sons distress, went over to him and hugged him close.

''Everything is going to be alright, my little pup." Reassured Christine, making Nick relax in his mother's arms.

With a nod, he recomposed himself and started walking towards the door, when suddenly a gasp, a squeal and a thud could be heard from the hallway. The singer got spooked upon hearing the sounds coming from her side, and found a chubby cheetah lying in the ground. The singer panicked at first, but she just looked confused when Judy brought a cup of water and splashed it on the unconscious Cheetah's face, who immediately woke up startled.

''Come on Spots, you can admire Isabelle on the way, we have somewhere else to be." Urged Nick while they exited the room and locked the door.

The rest of the way downwards was filled with idle chat with a bit tension in the air. Nick was still nervous, really nervous indeed, but he had his friends and his mom, and he knew that everything would be okay.

 _Here I come Wolfie._

* * *

''I'm _so_ nervous." Declared Aaron for the entire room to hear. Several ears perked up and looked at him with warm and amused expressions.

''Why are you so worked up? Nothing bad is going to happen. You go in, marry Nick and then continue living your life." Said his best man, Charlie, with a raised eye brow.

The situation in Aaron's room was really familiar. Aaron was currently playing scarecrow too in his white tuxedo while Bruno was making sure he looks presentable. Aaron also had his family and the mammals in his room who would be standing behind him while he marries.

He chose Charlie as his best man, because Aaron felt it was wrong not to choose the painted dog after everything that happened between them what they've been through. Him and Charlie became really good friends, especially after the accident. Aaron was the only one who could understand Charlie's inner turmoil about letting his primal side out, and the wolf made sure to support the painted dog through the hard times and give him a shoulder to cry on.(Charlie didn't actually cry) Aaron also helped immensely on Charlie getting over Stu's death, the old buck's words has sunk into his mind, giving him many dreamless nights.

 _'_ _Take care of my daughter'_

Aaron chose Natasha as his Bridesmaid, because he knew how much it would mean for the oryx to not only participate in the wedding, but to be the bridesmaid. Although the fact that after discovering that family members cannot be Maid of Honors or the Bridesmaid, Aaron had a really small list of mammals who could fulfill both roles, so that definitely helped Natasha getting this important role. He chose Christine to be the Maid of Honor for her helpfulness and support when Aaron had no family, the vixen was really close to Aaron's heart, and since she wasn't officially family yet, she could be the maid of Honor. She was the mother of Nick though, so she was currently on the other side of the building, helping Bushy Tail preparing.

And last but not least, the groomsman. Aaron had several candidates for this role, but he ended up on one of the most supportive mammals of his relationship, Richard. Aaron and the white timber wolf developed a serious bond in the last months, Richard continuously defending Nick and Aaron on both the internet and real life. If it wasn't for Richard, Aaron would have had to spend an additional month in the hospital. The white timber wolf, after hearing that the doctors may have conspired against Nick and Aaron, marched into the hospital, caught the doctors who did not let Aaron be discharged, and gave him a lifetime chewing out.

The next day, Aaron was cleared to leave.

''You are saying that like you have been married before." Noted Aaron while sending a glare at the painted dog.

''He is right, you know. If you let anxiety take over now, how do you expect to survive when you will be standing on the altar, in front of hundreds?" said Richard while patting Aaron's back.

''Gee, thanks for the encouraging." Said Aaron sarcastically, making the white timber wolf chuckle.

''I think if you focused on things you are totally confident about, like your relationship with Nick, it may help easing out." Noted Bruno in a monotone tone, still focusing on Aaron's white suit.

Aaron took a deep breath and started thinking about Nick and their time together. His beautiful orange-ish fur, his dashing green eyes, his melodic laugh, his impossibly hot body with his curves and-

''On a second thought, maybe don't." cut in Bruno, still not halting his work.

Aaron shook his head and looked around the room to see a bunch of blushing and smirking wolves looking at him with twitching noses. He took a sniff and realised that his arousal has gone up, in the same room with 8 wolves and a painted dog.

With a loud groan he hid his face behind his face that felt like it was on fire.

''Just kill me…" mumbled Aaron in total embarrassment. He could not believe that this just happened.

Thankfully, the only one without a good nose, Natasha was looking between the wolves confusedly.

''What? What's happening?" asked the oryx.

''Let's just say, that Aaron here took 'Thinking about Nick' a bit too seriously, or more like… sensually." Replied Charlie with a smug smile. Natasha looked at the painted dog in a confused manner, but then it clicked for her, and she changed colour.

''Thanks, Chocolate pudding, i was just about to ask you to share it." Said Aaron while sending an unamused glare at the smug Charlie who just shrugged nonchalantly.

''Anytime."

In the mean time, Rufus, Caroline, Victoria and Patricia was basically drinking up their eldest brother's appearance. They were strictly told by their parents to tone down their enthusiasm, but it was just so hard not to rush Aaron down and fangirl/fanboy about his white tuxedo and his carefully matted fur. Victoria was basically shaking, Caroline was chewing on her claws and Patricia was clenching her paws in a fist so hard, while Rufus was doing his best to stay conscious.

Monica and Harry noticed it and rolled their eyes.

''Aaron, would you allow your siblings to check on you closely, _without touching you?"_ asked Monica, directing the last part of the sentence to her four children. Harry was already out in the bathroom to prepare the water in case Rufus faints again.

Aaron seemed hesitant at first, but if they couldn't touch him, nothing bed could happen, right?

When they saw Aaron nodding, the four Wolford children quickly gathered around him and was looking up at him with dreamy eyes. It reminded Aaron when he was a teen and they were just small pups, and how much they loved their big and strong brother. This love didn't seem to decrease over the years.

''Brother, you look absolutely fabulous!"

''Is that from Preyda? No way!"

''I thought Preyda only served Prey!"

''Someone hold me, I think I'm fainting."

The wolf in question could have been a bit overwhelmed, but he was used to his siblings' antics. HE actually enjoyed it a bit.

Meanwhile Charlie and Richard were watching the commotion. They had to give it to Aaron, his family was something else. Never in their life seen as energetic and strange family, which will soon be extended by a two foxes to top it off.

''What a bunch." Noted Richard.

''You can say that again." Replied Charlie with a snort.

Suddenly, they heard a knocking on the door.

''Come in!" shouted Charlie without looking at the door, but nobody came in. Richard and Charlie looked back at the closed door when another knock came.

''I said Come in!" shouted Charlie again with a raised eyebrow.

When nobody came in, the painted dog decided to see who was playing games with them. He went over to the door and opened it, when a fist hit his snout. He hissed in pain while holding his nose. He looked at his attacker to see another timber wolf with a huge, expensive looking camera hanging from around his neck looking at him with full panic. What caught his eye that he looked identical to Aaron, but was definitely younger.

He saw the timber wolf making strange gestures towards him with his hands, greatly confusing Charlie who was still holding his aching nose.

''Hughes wants to say that he is incredibly sorry, he just wanted to knock and didn't expect the door to be opening inwards." Said Harry, still holding the cup of water in his paws just in case Rufus fainted.

''Why didn't he answer me then? I shouted twice for him to come in." Replied Charlie with a bit of outrage in his voice.

''Because he is deaf." Replied Aaron.

''And mute." Continued Rufus, both hugging their youngest brother.

Suddenly everything made sense to Charlie.

 _Of course he couldn't react, since he couldn't even hear me shout._

After ending their brotherly embrace, Hughes started to keep on making strange gestures, which Charlie and Natasha guessed that it was sign language.

''Hughes says that everything is ready, only Aaron is missing." Translated Monica while getting ready to leave the room.

Aaron took a deep breath. This was it. They were going to go over to the garden where his and Nick's friends would be waiting for them to watch their brand new union.

With Aaron leading, the Wolford family, Richard, Natasha, Charlie and Bruno left the hotel room and started walking towards the elevator.

 _Here I come, Bushy Tail._

* * *

The Iridescent Flower Park, even though it was closed for the day for a very special occasion, was still bustling with mammals from all kind. You could easily guess which mammal was a guest and which mammals was of the media, since every guest wore their nicest tuxedo/dress, while the media guys always had a huge camera or microphone with them.

The part where the wedding was intended to be was modified for the sake of the ceremony. Before the fountain, a small stage has been built with a white wooden arch at the background with Petunias and Begonias decorating at both sides. In front of the stage there were two columns of seats, a small gap between them where a red rug was put down.

Most of the seats has been occupied by different mammals from both Nick's and Aaron's circle of acquaintances. Some of them were audibly chatting with each other, some were meeting new mammals this way, and some were staring at the nervous Vulpine who was standing alone on the stage.

Nick and Aaron agreed on the wolf being the one that would be escorted in by his father when the ceremony started. They wanted to keep on going with the wedding tradition of the father giving his daughter to the groom, but since Nick didn't really have a father, it was decided that Harry would be the lucky father who would be giving his _son_ away.

That's why it was Nick who was standing behind the altar, nervously looking through the crowds. He didn't think it would be that exciting but terrifying to be the groom.

Suddenly he felt a paw on his shoulder.

''Don't be nervous Slick. Everything is going to be alright." Said Judy's voice.

Nick sighed.

''I know… but what if-'' started Nick but was cut off by Bonnie.

''Oh no-no-no, don't think about the what ifs. This should be something you enjoy, not something you freak out about." Reassured Bonnie, making Nick actually relaxed a bit. He knew that Judy was right before, he should feel like the king of the world (in a sense, he was), not like he was a teenage girl before prom.

Nick looked over to the mammals chosen by Wolfie. Richard and Natasha were chatting about something, the oryx was seemingly restraining a chuckle. Charlie was currently having a sappy staring contest with Carrots, a goofy smile on his face. Nick wondered whether they became a couple at all, or were they following Nick and Aaron's steps and being totally weird. Then Nick caught his mother staring at him with a proud smile. It was strange move of Wolfie to choose Christine for the Maid of Honor, but Nick wasn't complaining. The wolf was sly and he learnt so much about loopholes in rules from Nick in the last months, he was almost better than the fox. Nick's favourite move of Wolfie was how dramatically he told Richard through the phone that those evil doctors want to keep him in for ever, making the white timber wolf fuming. It was the funniest scene seeing the doctors completely shell-shocked and frozen while they listened to Richard's lectures. And goddamn, did it work perfectly.

Back to his mother, Nick felt immense amount of warmth under her proud gaze. He guessed that she was currently having a moment, so he didn't want to interrupt her, but it still made Nick excited. I mean, come on! Which son doesn't want their mother to look at them like this?

Then suddenly the guests has quieted down and the music started. It was the well-known 'Wedding March', and as cliché as it was, it really did suit every wedding.

Nick recomposed himself to look as confident as possible, and looked towards the the way Wolfie should be coming any second now. Any second, and he will be meeting the one mammal that he would spend the rest of his life with, probably the rest of afterlife aswell.

A blink of white caught Nick's eye. Before he could wonder what that white was, his eyes slightly widened of the sight and he had to stop his jaw from becoming slack.

~ _Nick's perspective~_

Wolfie was absolutely gorgeous. You now what? Gorgeous is too weak of an adjective. He was an angel fallen to the earth to spread joy and beauty. The white tuxedo on him perfectly complimented his unique gray-black fur colour. His well-toned, but not very muscular lithe body was already an absolute favourite for Nick, but this suit gave it a totally new meaning. And the tail, that long and fluffy tail that Nick wanted to cuddle with 24/7 and die with it sometimes, was swaying left and right confidently behind Aaron while he was escorted by Harry.

Then Nick caught his gaze, and suddenly the world stopped for a second. His heart started to pick up pace when he found himself getting lost in those pair of eyes. Nick always forgets how beautiful deep lapis coloured Aaron's eyes were. Theses lapis blue eyes were looking at him with a bunch of emotions. Love, adoring, excitement, anxiousness, fondness, you name it.

The fox felt like melting.

And that smile, that Holy smile, that Nick was absolutely sure could bring empires to their knees. Who couldn't smile back at such weapon?

~ _Aaron's perspective_ ~

Aaron didn't know what to expect. Holding his fathers paw made him felt like a kit, but he knew that it was necessary if they wanted to keep going on with the normal wedding theme. He knew that only seconds now, he would make himself known and face Bushy Tail. Face the mammal of Aaron's dreams that he didn't know he had.

And just on time, the 'Wedding March' has started. Aaron looked at his father, who looked like he would burst from pride. Harry gave Aaron a last hug and they started walking towards the altar, Harry holding his son's paw, ready to officially give it to Nick.

A sudden wave of reality swept through Aaron when he saw all the different stares he was getting. It was a bit uncomfortable, but he had to tuck this discomfort away. He held his chin high and searched for the mammal he adored. He didn't need much searching, because nobody had such beautiful fire-orange pelt that was complimented by the exact same white tuxedo he saw in the purgatory. It was amazing how it didn't spoil anything, and the wolf's eyes brightened upon seeing the perfect specimen of a vulpine in front of him.

White should have looked disturbing on Nick, because the color didn't complent any shade of orange in theory. In reality though, Nick was like a ray of sunshine. His smaller form was looking so handsome and confident. At the beginning of their relationship, Aaron was worried that Nick's smaller form would compose a problem, but it just made everything better. Now it wasn't dissapointing either; It was perfect.

Then their eyes met and the Wolf felt like millions of fireworks have blown up at the moment. The Vulpine's green eyes were doing funny things with Aaron's soul, but the wolf didn't mind a bit. Nick might not have been made from the devil as Pop-Pop would say, but those eyes were sure as hell not coming from this world.

Without realizing, Aaron was already at the stage, and his father was giving his paw to Nick while the Wedding March was nearing its end. The fox's paws were soft as usual, and the wolf couldn't help but to give him a light squeeze. They still hadn't lost eye contact, but neither wanted.

The music ended in the mean time and the kangaroo priest stepped forward.

''Brothers and sisters. We have all come together this wonderful day to celebrate the union of two amazing mammals. These two mammals has fought for the chance of being here, they fought for this moment to to look into the other's eyes and wonder; 'Why didn't we do this before?' Now, they are here, holding each other's hand before the eyes of Karma and Fenrir, who smile every time upon gazing at the strange, unique pair." Preached the priest loudly. Aaron and Nick decided that Bruno wa absolutely right, this Priest is the best in the city.

''Now, it's time to finally and officially seal their bond to be eternal, and proudly claim that 'You are mine' and 'I am yours'. The vows please." Said the kangaroo, looking between the two canines. They nodded. Nick decided to start, and without leaving Aaron's hand or gaze he took a big sigh and smiled warmly.

''So Aaron… I will probably not say anything I haven't said before, but I know how much you love when I openly express my feelings to you, so here goes nothing. One thing everyone has to know about foxes is that we take mating for life maybe the most seriously out of all species. If we lose our mate, only the most emotionally strongest foxes don't go after them. With this, I'm not only giving you my heart, but my life aswell. I know you will cherish it with all your might, and that's why I'm not worried about giving it to you. I also know that with this, you give me all your trust and love, and I promise you that I will guard these with my life, I will value them more than anything. From now on, we will be Mr. And Mr. Wildeford, and you bet that everyone will hear about us. Of course, if you still want to be mine." Told Nick with a happy smile. On the inside, he was struggling against crying.

Aaron knew that by marrying Nick his life would be in his own hands, and he's already prepared for it. But hearing it now, in the fox's official vow, it changed everything. Nick's life was something the wolf wanted to not only guard but make it as enjoyable as possible. The wolf knew that he didn't have much to offer, only his love and his company, but the fox seemed to be more than satisfied with it. Aaron wanted the best for Nick after his life, and if the fox thinks that he is the best for him, then Aaron would be his.

''Aaron, your vow now." Said the priest, turning his head to the misty-eyed wolf.

Aaron momentarily let go of Nick's paw with his paw to swipe away the tears, then he resumed their paw holding.

''Nicholas… You are definitely something else. You are fearless to face mammals four times your size, you aren't worried to look someone in the eye and laugh while they point a gun at you, and you aren't afraid to show yourself with an Omega such as myself. I know, I am not an Omega in the face of modern wolf society, but I accepted this as a whole when I was a child, I have learnt to live with it. Yet you still chose to be with me, for which you have my eternal gratefulness and love, and I promise that if you say the 'yes' I really want you to say, you will always have my everything. The love and the willingness to be with me, an Omega, is something I cannot thank you for enough. I will be yours forever if you want to be mine." Told Aaron, his eye now openly emitting tears, but the wolf himself wasn't sobbing.

The fox was sold from the first word when he, probably for the first time, called Nick 'Nicholas'. It was scary to hear from his mother and father, but from the wolf it just felt like an emotional verbal bomb. He would still stick to their nicknames, but this 'Nicholas' felt so special from the wolf.

And then the rest was something Nick **will** fix. His wolf was far from being an Omega. He was basically the most handsome and funniest wolf in this planet, and probably the most respected aswell. There was no way Nick won't be getting this Omega out from him, until he will proudly call himself an Alpha.

''The vows has been told, it's time for the finalization. Aaron Wolford, will you accept Nicholas Piberious Wilde as your lawful husband, come hard times and good times?" asked the kangaroo from the wolf. The priest probably had no idea how much Aaron wanted to answer that question.

''Yes, I do."

''Nicholas Piberious Wilde, will you accept Aaron Wolford as your lawful husband, come hard times and good times?" asked the priest from the fox now, who without any hesitation or doubt in his voice, answered.

''Yes, yes I do."

The priest seemed pleased upon hearing that. Next thing he did was he turned his attention to the crowd of guests. Half of said guests were openly crying, the other half was on the edge of it though.

''If there is anyone who has any protest against these two souls becoming one, talk now or remain silent forever." Said the priest, but everyone could guess that it was only a routine question. I mean, who wouldn't want these two to be together?

When silence followed his question, he smiled and cleared his throat.

''By the power invented in me by the City of Zootopia, I shall announce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." Said the priest, stepping back to give space to the canines.

Aaron and Nick wasn't leaving each other's eyes the whole time, but now both had a glint of utter joy in their eyes. Aaron lifted Nick from the ground by circling his arms around his rump and held him close. Aaron wasn't that much taller than Nick, but it was enough to make it almost impossible to kiss without any discomfort for the wolf.

With their new position, having each other on eye level and in each other's arms, they gazed at each other and kissed.

This was not like any of the kisses they shared. It wasn't like their first kiss in front of Bogo. It wasn't like their kiss on that faithful night on the Howler's cliff. It wasn't like the kiss they had on the day Aaron woke up from their coma. And it would be a sin to compare this kiss to their 'because I want to and why not' kisses.

This kiss was something, that closed a door and opened the other. This kiss had something sweet in it, that both canines knew would stay there from now on. A passionate kiss filled with love and excitement. This kiss was the final door to a life full of happiness. With this kiss, they told each other that Nick was completely Aaron's and Aaron was completelly Nick's.

The canines were totally confident that time has stopped. There was no way that time had the guts to do its work while they shared the kiss they dreamed off ever since they realized their attraction towards the other. The kiss was so good, neither has noticed Aaron lightly stroking Nick's thigh or the fox scratching Aaron's sweet spot behind his ear. Their bodies weren't functioning at the moment.

But the moment had to end, since it turns out breathing was a thing. Upon disconnecting, they slowly regained their senses and heard the loud cheers and claps coming from all around them. They looked towards the guests and saw them clapping in unison while standing up. Aaron looked at his family, and saw not only the girls and Rufus being in tears, his parents were hugging each other, trying really hard not to have a heart attack of the immense proudness they felt. Aaron searched for his youngest brother Hughes, and saw him taking pictures of them. When the young timber wolf realized that he had been spotted, he poked his head from behind his camera and gave him a thumbs up. Aaron and him agreed that someone appointed by Hughes would be recording the whole ceremony, mainly for memory reasons, but it gave Aaron a chance to translate everything to Hughes after the ceremony. The poor wolf was in for a ride.

Then they looked at their other side, and saw their closest friends having tears in their eyes, except for Clawhauser and Christine, who were openly crying into their paws. Even Finnick and Charlie were busy swiping off those annoying droplets, trying to keep up the tough guy act.

Then they gazed back at each other.

''You know, I think I will very much enjoy the rest of my years with you on my side." Said Aaron while nuzzling his fox's neck.

''Me too… by the way, you will always be the bravest, strongest, most handsome Alpha on the planet for me, I hope you know that." Said Nick with an honest smile that contained some level of sterness.

''And I don't need anything else, just to be your alpha."

Then they collided with another kiss, even their 'just because I want to and why not' kisses became much more enjoyable, if that were even possible.

* * *

 **So yeah, first part of the wedding. I wanted to jump straight to the wedding from the proposal, but I have set up for so much stuff between the two events, that it would be a huge mistake of mine not to deal with them. But I knew that I couldn't delay this chapter, so I decided to do a little summary part with a new format style of mine. I hope the Chapter was something you loved, or at least found decent.  
**


	34. Mr and Mr Wildeford 2

After letting themself and others calm down a bit, they walked down the rug paw in paw. They were looking at each other with love filled eyes, Nick was even leaning on Aaron's side to feel the warmth of the wolf's body. He still couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to have him as his husband, now officially. And the best thing is that this wolf was willingly by his side, not because 'he had to' or because he 'pitied' him. Wolfie **loved** him. And Nick loved him back.

While they walked together, Nick had time to realize that **this** was what he was missing. While he was hustling he continuously lied to himself that the money and the satisfaction he got from fooling mammals was perfectly enough for him. He convinced himself that no one could look at a fox in a different light. He was so good at lying, he didn't realize that he was continuously lying to himself day by day.

But… As much as he believed in his own lies, he knew deep down that he was craving for somebody to look at him with full of love and adoring. Somebody, who would rather die than to let Nick get hurt. Somebody, who would appreciate Nick and everything he stood for without any sort of judgement.

Now, he was currently hugging that somebody while they walked away from the stage, where that somebody just shown Nick that he meant it when he said he wanted to be with him forever. And Nick for his part knew that the rest of his life will be something he couldn't wait for.

They walked to an other part of the greenhouse, this part was adored by an artificial river and real trees, giving it a feeling of the countryside. There were numerous round tables next to the river with 4-4 chairs at each one. The tables were put down so they formed a huge circle and in the middle, there were several other tables pushed together full of tasty looking food on it. There was an empty spot in the middle of the big table, presumably where the cake will be. There was also a stage like building constructed next to the river and a dance floor put before it.

With the exception of some hired tiger waiters who were ready for their work to begin, Aaron and Nick were the first ones to arrive, and took their seats at a special table prepared for them. It was square-shaped, and could give place to 10 mammals instead of four. Coincidentally, it was perfectly enough to have their families next to them.

They sat down next to each other, but they saw how sinfully far the two chairs were, so they rearranged them so close to each other, they were touching. Exactly what Aaron and Nick wanted to do aswell at the moment. They would get embarrassed of their immense sappiness later, now they just felt like they love and their instincts were controlling both of them.

Soon the guests filled this area aswell. Some chose their seats, some immediately run towards the tables full of food and started munching away. The tiger waiters immediately went to work and started serving everyone.

For an entire hour, the wedding became a mix of a typical Welcome back party and a BBQ party, though there were no confetti and greeting banner, nor was there BBQ and beer either. Soothing music played in the back ground while the chatting of numerous mammals filled the air. Nick and Aaron was busy with two very important things that made both of them really giddy and excited.

Their guests, friends and family were continuously getting their attention. As it was an event celebrating them, every invited mammal wanted to thank them for the invitation and congratulate them for their marriage. Some were emotional, some put up a tough guy act and acted like they did it only for the sake of being polite. Nick and Aaron wondered when would they learn that pretending to be something in front of two highly trained police officers (one of them was a master hustler to top it off) wasn't working. The canines were amused when they saw mammals like Finnick trying to act carefree and grumpy, while his tail was betraying his real feelings.

After a while though, they got pretty bored and a bit irritated of the continuous praises and thanks. Don't get them wrong, they couldn't feel more grateful for everyone's support, but after hearing the same words over and over again, it gets a bit repetitive. They decided to make it interesting and started playing a game between each other. When they finally got some time to talk just the two of them, they agreed that every time a mammal would talk to them in a way Rufus interacts when he is excited, Aaron gets something from Nick, and if somebody tries to play it cool like Finnick or Charlie, Nick gets something from Aaron. These somethings varied between kisses, nips, licks, scratchings and nuzzlings. They agreed on not going to dangerous territories though, they didn't want the other individuals who possessed some remarkable noses like Aaron to tease them for their friskiness on their wedding.

After an hour, most of the mammals seemed to be done with their chat with the married couple. Nick saw their guests being in a relatively calm state, chatting between each other. Some were watching the married couple with adoring eyes such as Clawhauser, Rufus and the triplet Wolford sisters, while some were looking at them proudly. Nick decided that it's time to begin his life time plan of making his dumb wolf realize that he is everything but an omega.

He sent a text to Isabelle while Aaron was focusing on looking through some pictures Hughes made. He saw the gazelle chatting with some enthusiastic Hopps children, when she noticed the vibration in her pocket and reached for it. After excusing herself for a moment, she glanced at her phone and smirked. She looked up and caught the fox's sly expression.

Next thing Nick saw is the gazelle proposing a microphone and going over to one of the tiger waiters. She whispered something to the feline and showed him the microphone. The waiter seemed to be confused by it but he slowly took the device and put it on a plate with blueberry themed pastries. He started walking towards the canines with the plate in his paws.

Isabelle started typing, presumably to snark back at Nick. The fox saw her pocketing her phone and sending the vulpine a smirk and a wink. Then she walked back to the Hopps children and resumed chatting with them.

Nick looked at Wolfie and saw him being distracted by frantically using his own sign language skills with Hughes. Both wolves had a huge smile on their faces, but Wolfie's was more beautiful. Nick then opened his chat app and saw Isabelle's message.

 **Isabelle:** ** _Microphone is on its way. I made sure to get you some of the berries you love. Whatever you are planning, it better be good foxxy 3_**

Nick smirked and pocketed his phone. The tiger arrived at their table and put the plate in front of them with a respectful but honest smile. Nick and Aaron knew that it was a wise decision to accept Gazelle's offer of using her dancer tigers for waiters for their wedding. Nick had to give it to them, they were a pleasant sight to look at, but none of them could be even compared to Wolfie. They had masculine bodies and looked somewhat 'hot', but it didn't do anything for Nick. And if he compared their bodies to Wolfie's, those tigers had nothing against that lithe, perfectly toned wolf body he got to know well by this point.

Realizing that he should be thinking of what he is about to do instead of fantasizing about Wolfie, he poured himself some drink and stood up with his drink in his paws. He started to tap the microphone that was already calibrated to the speakers, getting the attention of everyone. He smiled confidently with a clear of his throat, he began.

''First of all, I would like to thank you all for making time to be here, I'm sure most of you have a busy schedule, so you attending our modest ceremony is an honor for both me and Wolfie." Said Nick while looking calm and collected. Everyone was looking at him with a smile.

''Cut the sap Wilde!" shouted a deep voice. It was unmistakably Finnick's.

''That's Wildeford for you, Little Toot-toot. I thought you would be proud of daddy." Retorted Nick, making the guests giggle and chuckle. Nick could feel Finnick growling and rolling his eyes.

''Anyways, my buddy here has a valid point though. I would like to warn every one of you that hated Sappy Wilde back in days to shut their ears, because the things I'm going to tell you would probably be the cheesiest words I will ever say." Warned Nick. He almost rolled his eyes when he saw some of his friends and his mother covering their ears with a smirk.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Aaron looking at him curiously. It was hard to read mammals from that part of the eye, but Wolfie was a wolf and if wolves were curious, they tilted their heads usually towards their dominant side. That's why Aaron was basically laying his head on his right shoulder, signaling that he is very much intrigued of what his fox wants to say.

''So, I would like to make a toast. I know that this is usually the best man's and the Bridesmaid's work, but I think we all could agree if I say that the word 'usual' or 'normal' is not in my or Wolfie's dictionary." Said Nick almost teasingly, getting another round of agreeing chuckles from the guests.

''Plus, I think Finnick here would rather swim in a puddle of fish offal than say nice things about me, so that definitely helps." Noted Nick.

''You are damn right about that one!" Shouted Finnick, making everyone try to stifle their incoming laughs.

''Anyways, it's time for sap." Said Nick, getting everyone's attention once again.

''I think I don't have to tell anyone what happened on our vacation in Bunnyburrow, so I will skip that part. What I want to tell you guys is my perspective." Said Nick, getting a bit serious. Most of the mammals nodded in agreement. The accident in Bunnyburrow was in the news and the whole media for a week. Only mammals without any form of connection to the internet or TV didn't hear about the accident.

''The day started off exciting. I tried to hustle Wolfie here but he hustled me instead. Nothing out of the ordinary… except when I wanted to confront him, he was gone. At first I though he was busy, being the wonderful wolf he is, I thought he was helping someone in the farm. It made perfect sense, that is, until it was late afternoon. By this point, I was all worried and jumpy. Carrots and Chocolate Cake can back me up since they were witnesses of me." Told Nick while continuously glancing at Wolfie. He was not the least surprised to see worry creep onto his face.

''Then came a phone call telling us that they found Wolfie's body lying on the side of some river, and he was heavily injured. You know what I felt at that moment?" asked Nick looking over his guests. Some of them shook their heads in cluelessness.

''Nothing. Absolutely nothing. When something happens to you, let it be good or bad, you always react to it with a certain emotion. These emotions are a proof that you have a whole world inside you and that world has laws that tell you what is something to feel sad about and what is something to jump in happiness. I felt nothing. That's when I realized that at the moment there were no world inside of me that should tell me how to feel. You know why? Because at the moment my world was fighting for his life on the shore of some river and I couldn't do anything. Wolfie was and is my world. Without him, I am nothing. So this toast is for this wonderful wolf who weighs the heavy burden of being my world day by day and doesn't even complain about it. More so, he might just be a masochist because he seems to be enjoying it too much." Said the fox, unaware that he had some tears in his eyes.

Before he could start drinking from his cup, he felt a warm body hugging him closely from behind. Since he was standing on his chair so everyone could look at him, he was approximately at the same height as Aaron, so no wonder that Nick saw the wolf's muzzle resting on his left shoulder when he gazed there.

The next thing Nick saw Aaron's right paw slowly reaching out to the microphone. It might have been the sensation of the wolf's body pressing firmly against his or his curiosity of what the wolf had in mind, but he let the wolf take the device from Nick's paw and raise it to the muzzle that was resting on the Vulpine's shoulder.

''I just want to officially say that I have the sappiest fox in the entire word, and I love him and he is not for sale anymore. He is mine." Said Aaron then gave Nick the device. Nick (and basically everyone) was too petrified to realize that he has been lifted up and put into Aaron's lap.

Never in his life did Nick think 3 simple words could have such an impact on him.

 _'_ _He is mine'_

He slowly looked up at Wolfie's muzzle that was resting on Nick's head. Then looked at the guests who did not dare to mutter a word and was looking at the pair with wide eyes.

…

Then everyone started laughing hysterically, even Finnick and Charlie was holding their stomachs.

 _What a pair these two are._

* * *

The reception continued in a much lighter and playful tone. It seemed that in order to have a real party atmosphere, the guests needed a sad emotional bomb and a very out of place line that turned the entire scale of emotions around. The guests were noticeably louder and more laughs could be heard, the atmosphere was much, much better. These drowned though when Gazelle stepped on the stage and started singing for everyone, her tigers abandoning the waiter role and becoming dancers once again. She proposed her greatest hits that made everyone frantic and excited.

After some songs though, she suddenly stopped. For seconds, everyone was looking at her with a questioning eye brow or an impatient and excited expression. The singer didn't stop between songs for this long, and she can't be ending since she hadn't even sung 'Try Everything'.

''This next song is something I wanted to give it as a wedding gift to my favourite pair of mammals. This will be the first time this song is played, and I hope that everyone will enjoy it just as much as I planned for Nick and Aaron to do so." Said Gazelle as she looked back at her tigers who nodded and left the stage. Now it was only her.

She started her song, which if you asked Clawhauser, Judy or any of her fans present, was a melody. The usually upbeat pop queen wrote an actual romantic ballad. It was slow, it was tender, its lyrics were cliché but it worked so well.

And to top it all, it was a que for Aaron and Nick to step on the dance floor.

They walked to the middle of the floor paw in paw. They held each other close and put their hands together, their fingers intertwined. Soon the music began and Isabelle started to sing. It was a slow song, but instead of just swaying in place, the fox and the wolf decided to use twirls and dips. It was almost comical when Nick was the one dipping Aaron, but the canines were too mesmerized by the other's eye to care or notice.

This dance was not a dance of a married couple. This was not the dance of two mammals showing their love to each other and everyone on the dance floor. No, this was a dance of two souls. Two scarred souls that found shelter inside the other. These two souls were in the depths of hopelessness once, but now they were dancing with each other, slowly becoming one whole and repairing the other. The fox's was beaten by prejudice and hopelessness while the wolf's was bleeding of fear and uncertainty. But both souls were strong on the trait the other's lacked. Nick's had bravery, fearlessness and confidence while Aaron's had hope, ambition and pure love. Together, the two souls patched each other's wounds up, and when they did, both canines felt time stand still.

They witnessed this event happening. They could see the event in the other's eye. Aaron's lapis eyes looked like they suddenly became a darker shade of turquoise, while Nick's become light teal. It might have been just the reflection of light, but neither cared. It was breathtaking.

For an outsider, they looked like they were perfect dancers. Their moves were synchronized and an honest candy to the eye. Their size difference made it look even more spectacular. But nobody had any idea of what was really happening to the fox and the wolf on that dance floor. Inside, the beating of their heart syncronized together. They were connected by every literal way possible, officially and spiritually.

When Gazelle was nearing her very last tone which was a drawn out high note, Aaron took it as a cue and lifted Nick up, the fox not even hesitating to wrap his legs around the wolf's waist for support. Then they slowly closed the distance and their lips met. No tongue were used, it was just the sensual feeling of their love and adoring they told each other by this kiss. The clappings and the cheers were mostly directed at them, although they couldn't fault mammals such as Clawhauser to be more interested in the pop star.

They separated but their noses were still touching. They took small sniff in the air and let their minds swim in their combined smells. They have been together for months now and they have marked each other to an extent in these months that their smells fused into a mix of the two **permanently** , and only mammals with the best noses could differentiate the two scents. Nick and Aaron didn't mind it, it actually made them immensely satisfied. Now the other's scent could never fade away or be washed out from their fur. And what was the bestest best thing?

The other was okay with that.

* * *

After ending their dance, they walked back to their seats, Nick not even bothering to sit on his own chair anymore. The wolf's lap was more welcoming, more comfortable and that chair didn't make him relaxed. They stayed there for a bit to chat with their family, then came the cake. Gideon did a master work with the cake. It had 3 storeys, the lowest part having a marzipan fox on the side, the second one having a marzipan wolf on the side and the top one having a picture made out of also marzipan on the top. Nick and Aaron couldn't believe what the picture shown: It was Aaron and Nick in the middle of a kiss… in Bogo's office. It was a picture of their first kiss.

''How did-'' started questioning Aaron but Nick cut him off.

''Judith Laverne Hopps!" called out Nick. The bunny in question stepped forward and looked sly as a bunny could be.

''What? You don't like the cake? I thought you liked blueberries." Said Judy sweetly. Her feign of innocence was just hilarious.

Nick looked a bit annoyed at first, but with a sigh his expression softened.

''You… hustled me… or more like us. What's with everyone hustling me this year?" exclaimed Nick, not a hint of hurt in his voice.

''Well Bushy Tail, you can't deny that you were a master hustler once, so hustling you is definitely something to be proud of." Replied Aaron. Nick wanted to argue so badly, but his wolf made too much sense. With a sigh, he conceded and turned back to the cake.

Nick had the honors to cut the cake first. He knew that Aaron would try to make him faceplant the cake, so he made sure to get distance between him and the slice.

He may have forgotten that Aaron wasn't the only sly friend of his.

''Oh come on!" shouted Nick, his face full of blueberry flavoured cake and a Marzipan fox on the top of his head.

''Nice one Chocolate Pudding." Came the amused voice of Aaron. Nick looked at the painted dog and saw him and his wolf high five-ing.

 _Teaming up, are we? Well, I can use mammals too._

He glanced at Judy who was standing next to Charlie and Aaron with a smirk. The bunny winked at the fox and proposed another slice from her behind. The fox gave her a subtle thumbs up. The bunny's face changed into a mischievous one and looked at the chuckling wolf, who had less cake on his face than what the bunny would have liked.

Aaron never saw it coming.

* * *

After finally getting rid of the cake from their faces, they started actually eating it and oh boy did they enjoy it. The cake was so good, Nick couldn't stop eating it. He only stopped when his wolf embraced him into a kiss. In the last couple of weeks the balance of powers between everything the wolf had and blueberries has shifted towards the wolf, so it came as no surprise that Nick abandoned eating more after the wolf's affectionate gesture.

They decided to spend an additional half an hour there before they had to depart. As the married couple, they were the first ones to officially leave the event. After Isabelle finished the song she was playing, she announced Aaron and Nick's department. The crowd was clapping and cheering as the two canines started walking towards the exit of the green house. They passed the area for media where numerous mammals were taking photos of them and shouting questions. Aaron and Nick stopped and looked at each other slyly.

''Wolfie, you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Nick with a smirk.

''This would be too good of an opportunity to give them a show?" asked Aaron but it was more like a statement.

Nick took a hold of Aaron's tuxedo and guided him towards his lips. They heard the clicking of cameras and the amount of questions and cheers intensify. After departing, Nick teasingly licked his lips which was rewarded by Aaron by a lick on the fox's nose.

They resumed their departure. After stepping out of the greenhouse they were greeted by a very familiar limo and panther.

Mr. Big himself couldn't attend the wedding, saying that he had very important things to take care of in Pawnada. He didn't forget to congratulate them, and as a compensation for missing the wedding, he offered Mr. Manchas as their driver for the day. Both the panther and the married couple agreed with the deal.

Now the old feline was smiling at the couple and went to open the back door of the limo. Nick and Aaron nodded and slipped inside the vehicle. Nick remembers this vehicle all too well, since this was the exact limo him and Judy investigated a year back while Nighthowlers were a thing. The limo with the plate number: 29THD03.

''Good afternoon Misters. Where can I take you?" asked Manchas in a happy tone. Nick and Aaron looked at each other. They both knew which place they wanted to be right now.

''Home." Said both canines in unison. Now they both wanted to get out of this tuxedo, be bare naked and cuddle under the covers as Mr. Wildeford and Mr. Wildeford.

* * *

At the top of the green house, the outlines of a figure was cheerfully watching the limousine leave the area. This figure was relatively small, had long ears and a proud smile on its face while he tracked the vehicle with its eyes. The figure lifted its hand to wave after the lovebirds. His work here was done. He came to this world to make sure nothing gets in the way of the canine's love. He wasn't sent, he came by his own will and he was immensely satisfied by the outcome.

The figure stood up, adjusted its farmer clothes and sighed. In the end, it's not everyday that a bunny dies while saving someone, then helping that someone reach full happiness from the afterlife. Now his other task is to make sure that a certain bunny and painted dog will step onto the path of happiness after all this time.

* * *

Charlie and Judy were watching the limo roaring to life, starting and then disappearing into the horizon.

''That was awesome!" exclaimed Judy. She was used to weddings, coming from a rabbit family with hundreds of siblings, but this was one of the best she has ever been part of. Not only was this the first wedding that she has been invited to because she was friends with the couple and not because she was family, this was the first where she was asked to be a Bridesmaid.

Plus the fact that there was Gazelle helped too.

''I'm not much for the googly eyes, but yeah, it wasn't bad." Replied Charlie with his paws in his pockets.

''Wasn't bad? It was amazing! Even Gazelle was there. You have to at least admit that seeing Nick so vulnerable was amusing." Said Judy while they headed back to the greenhouse.

''Okay, that was good. No argument here." Said Charlie with a snort.

He had to be honest, this wedding was nothing he has ever experienced. He thought this is gonna be one of those cliché sappy weddings that bored the painted dog to no end. After hearing that Aaron and Nick are aiming to have a normal wedding, it just strengthened this theory of his.

Well he was wrong. He didn't calculate in the empathy and a relatability factor. This was probably his closest friends' marriage which actually filled him with pride and satisfaction. Those two were made for each other and this event just made it official. If those two didn't end up marrying, Charlie would have questioned the morality of the world.

It was relatable too because of late he had been thinking of love a bit too much. Seeing Aaron and Nick plan their own wedding often drove Charlie's thoughts to Judy. What would it be like if it were them instead of his friends? Him and the rabbit still didn't talk about what they were. Charlie was in love with Judy, no questions about that, and Judy wasn't getting uncomfortable of his advances nor did she refuse them. She even reciprocated them and made her own advances. It was clear that Judy loved him back but they haven't had a chance to talk it out and decide what they were.

Unbeknownst to him, he halted in his way while he was deep in thought. Judy noticed it and looked at him with curious eyes. She saw the conflicted expression on his face and her ears dropped.

''Charlie, what's up?" asked Judy while walking in front of the painted dog and grasping one of his paws in hers. Judy got used to their size difference a long time ago.

Charlie sighed.

''I just… What are we, Judy?" asked the painted dog with a pained face. He has never really expressed his emotions so he didn't know how to put it without hurting Judy.

The bunny looked up at him questioningly.

''What do you mean?"

''We… We have never really established it and… Gosh, I suck at this." groaned Charlie while burying his face in his paws.

''I-… I love you Judy. I want to be with you but and… I'm _technically_ with you, but I don't know where we stand, you get it?" asked Charlie, really hoping that Judy got his message.

Suddenly he found Judy's arm circling around his waist, pulling him into a hug. If it were every other mammal, he would have shaken himself out of the embrace but it was Judy. Judy was the only mammal who was allowed to hug him, not even his family was allowed.

''Charlie, I thought we were a couple already, we just didn't… talk it out. Thought we jumped over the awkward conversation because you didn't want that." Said Judy while looking up at the painted dog with those shiny lavender eyes.

''I know… I know you like me and I like you and we have been acting like we were together I just… I don't know… this is all new to me. I have never been in love really. I hope you can forgive me for acting like this." said Charlie, trying not to sound too desperate. This rabbit could make him act so out of character, but he didn't mind it.

Suddenly he heard giggling coming from the rabbit. He looked down and saw those lavender eyes still looking at him, but now her face brightened up in playfulness.

''You know you are cute when you lose your coolness and actually seem nervous, right?" said Judy while giggling. Charlie raised an eyebrow. He wanted to retort but he realized that they were in a perfect position to physically get back at her.

And once Charlie's paws started working, Judy knew too.

''HAHAHAHAHA NO PLE- HAHAHAHA, CHARLIE STOP!" Laughed Judy as Charlie started tickling her sides.

''Cute, huh? Miss Hopps, you don't just call Painted Dogs cute, it's not nice." Said Charlie in a playful tone. He was so distracted by tickling Judy he didn't notice Bonnie creeping up behind him with an evil grin on her face.

Next Charlie knew is that he had been pushed by somebody from his back and he lost his balance. Him and Judy tried to regain their balance but ended up stumbling and hitting the floor with a thud. Charlie managed to not fall on Judy by catching the ground, but now they were in a very compromising position, noses touching.

Upon realizing their new closeness, they wanted to make some respectable distance between each other, but they froze when their eyes met. There was something in the air that made them unable to move. Charlie's nose picked up on the bunny's scent that was the strongest now and it contained something else, something intoxicatingly sweet. Something that Charlie wanted to smell more.

His body started moving instinctually and put his paw on the bunny's face, cupping her cheek. He tried to search for anything that would confirm her fear or reluctance but only saw anticipation and desire. Even her subtly twitching nose wasn't of fear, it was of curiosity.

She was a real beauty. A _f#cking_ goddess.

Then their lips met for the first time and the fireworks blown up with total force. The difference with their muzzles made things complicated, but once they found a perfect angle, it all worked. Charlie wanted to have their first kiss somewhere romantic, maybe on a starry night after a wonderful date. It wasn't that bad, but certainly not what he imagined. He guessed that the weddings vibe influenced their emotions (Yes, Charlie had those), which resulted in their first kiss right on the floor of the greenhouse.

Was he complaining though? Not in the slightest. The kiss was nothing he has ever imagined, her lips were soft and sweet, here ears dropped on top of his head, from where Charlie could feel heat radiating from them. To top it off, he could sense how happy she was by a change in her scent. Charlie wanted more, much more, so he scooted closer and hugged her frame closer to him. They were technically making out in the middle of a wedding and mammals were most definitely watching, but they didn't care anymore.

''Finally!" said suddenly a voice behind them. Startled, they disconnected and looked at the smug Sarah and Bonnie who bot head their fists on their waist.

''Told you Bun-bun, all this wedding planted a little seed in their head which needed a little push to grow." Said Bonnie, making a push-like gesture with her hands.

''Mom! You were the one who pushed Charlie?" asked Judy in a slightly embarrassed expression.

''What do you mean, bun-bun?" asked Bonnie with those big innocent bunny eyes and a sweet voice. Judy wanted to be mad at her but Bonnie was actually adorable with that face. Yes, she called her mother adorable, and it was really weird.

''Ooookay, you were right Charlie, cute bunny eyes are really a dangerous weapon. I apologize for all the times I used on you." Apologized Judy with a groan.

''Heh, you are forgiven. Although the last time needs more than a simple apology. I basically had to show pictures of you to the cashier, because she didn't want to believe I was buying two dozens of carrots for myself. It was embarrassing to say the least." Retorted Charlie.

''Okay, okay. I owe you one. Does this calm your shy little heart?" said Judy teasingly. Charlie snorted.

''No, but it makes me want to tickle somebody." Retorted Charlie while leaning closer to Judy, who immediately leaned back, fearing that the painted dog would give her another round of laughter.

''Awww, look mom! They are bantering! Isn't that just the cutest?!" Cooed Sarah.

''Yes, cute would be perfect for describing them." giggled back Bonnie.

Charlie and Judy rolled their eyes and finally stood up, the painted dog helping Judy to her feet. Bonnie knew that she has started something amazing when she saw both her daughter and Charlie look at each other the same way Aaron and Nick do 24/7. It was the first time she noticed it and she had to hide her growing excitement. She knew that from now on she has to be ready for another possible wedding soon.

It amazed her how noble the painted dog was. Ever since Stu's death, the painted dog did everything in his power to not only fulfill the buck's last wish by defending Judy from any harm, but he was very much focused on helping the Hopps farm in every way, let it be financially, physically or emotionally. Since Stu died, the older male Hopps children took over the farm. Bonnie was still the matriarch, but she knew that she now had very little word in the farm's decisions from now on, her eldest are the bosses now. That gave her a little more free time daily, which she used for her children and of course Judy. It was strange to not worry about the farm anymore, but Bonnie was confidently she would survive.

''Come on lovebirds, Gazelle said she would continue singing. With those two out of the picture, we now have a free private concert, and I don't want to miss it!" exclaimed Sarah while walking towards the reception area from where loud pop music and Isabelle's voice came from.

Charlie and Judy exchanged glances and smiled. Charlie reached out and took Judy's paw in his.

''Madam, shall we?" said the painted dog with a charming voice.

Judy giggled and nodded. With that the painted dog and the bunny started walking towards the wedding turned concert. They knew that technically nothing would change between them, except for the kisses becoming part of their everyday lives now. They could finally start calling each other lovers, and once Charlie thinks he and Judy are ready, they will step up to the 'mate' rank. Not as fast as Nick and Aaron of course, but soon.

* * *

The Wildeford residence has seen its part of the life. When the building was built with the apartment in it, its first tenants were an old armadillo couple. Then it became the home of two high schoolers who came from the countryside, so they needed somewhere to live. They were roommates until they both graduated, that's when they went back to the country side.

The apartment with two rooms was without renters for an entire year after that, until an 18-years-old ambitious timber wolf, Aaron Wolford moved in. The wolf felt in love with this place immediately, and decided that he would be living there until he finds an extremely good reason to move out. That's how he ended up staying there for the 15th year in a row, but he didn't love his home less. It was his safe place, his den, where he could come home and rest, where he could practice cooking to impress his friends and family, where he could just hit the couch and aimlessly wonder through channels until either he found something or dozed off.

Now though, the apartment was living its golden age. Since Nick has moved in, the place wasn't just a wolf's hiding place from the real world, it was now a colourful, lively apartment. Everything was renovated and brand new or at least looked brand new, there weren't a single layer of dust anywhere. The walls have been given some new colours, It could have been misinterpreted to one of those model apartments shown in the catalogues, if it weren't for the obvious signs of two males living here; random clothing scattered around the floor, unwashed dishes in the sink, empty coffee cups in the living room, and the unmistakable scent of a very in love wolf and fox.

The apartment is unusually quiet now. You would think that two mammals that prefer the lazy lifestyle would be home when they finally get some free days from work. That is, until you hear the sound of a key getting injected into the keyhole and the door slowly opening. Two figures stepped in, looking extremely tired. Neither muttered a word and after closing the door they walked to their shared bedroom and faceplanted it. Upon both canines finally felt the comfort of the warm bad, they both groaned in pleasure.

''Gosh, I needed this."

''What a day…"

They were lying side by side, still in their white tuxedos. Slowly, they turned their head towards the other and smiled.

''Bushy Tail… We are married…" breathed Aaron, while his tail started covering the smaller canine as a makeshift blanket.

''It may seem like it." Murmured Nick slowly caressing the bushy tail of his husband with his left hand. He slowly brough his right paw between them and just looked at the shining onyx that resembled his wolf. Nick wasn't a jewelry person, but this was something he will die with. There was a regulation in the ZPD against wearing jewelry while at work, but that buffalo can stick his regulation up where the sun doesn't shine if he really believes that it will make the fox take off the ring.

''You like it?" said Aaron's voice from behind Nick's paw.

''Yeah I do. I would say more, but I think we had enough sappiness for today, didn't we? Save it for tomorrow." asked Nick with a genuine smile. Aaron just chuckled.

''You are right… by the way, we should undress now. My fur literally screams for freedom." Said Aaron while he sat up and started unbuttoning his tuxedo. Suddenly a red paw stopped him and started unbuttoning it instead. Aaron liked where this was going.

''If you are wondering, I just want to do something quickly, if you don't mind." Said Nick while finishing Aaron's last button and taking it off of the wolf. Aaron sat there, bare chested, slightly aroused but greatly curious.

Then suddenly he felt Nick's jaws close on his shoulder. He felt the fox's fangs push into his skin, not enough to break it but enough that it will leave a scar. He felt a momentary pain that quickly turned into pleasure. He needed all his restrain and then more to not make a sound in between a moan, a hiss, a whimper and a lusty groan.

Then after some time, the pressure on his shoulder disappeared and the vulpine straightened out while licking his lips. The wolf lost power above his body and fallen back into the sheets, panting.

''Bushy… Tail… What was that?" panted the wolf, pretty dazed after this action of Nick.

''Wanted to make sure that you are ready for tonight. Plus, now you have some sexy scars too." Replied Nick, a predatory glint shining in his eye.

Nick started to unbutton his tuxedo too, but was stopped by the trembling paw of Aaron.

''At least… Let me do this… it's only fair." Said the wolf, his voice getting raspy. Nick knew that his wolf was probably starting to realize that the fox was not tired enough to postpone having their first sexy time while they were married.

The wolf managed to take off Nick's suit and started exploring his cream coloured fur on his stomach. Nick knew how much Wolfie liked that part of him, mainly because after a few strokes the fox always started to squirm, moan and emit a scent that made it really hard for the wolf to not just pin the fox down and have his way with him.

''How is it possible that you are even sexier now?" whispered Aaron when he reached over to the back of Nick and pulled him closer so the fox was kneeling above him. Nick just smiled and positioned himself above the wolf's waist. It felt really nice how Wolfie caressed his back affectionately, and although he has never vocalized his opinion on the move, his tail has probably betrayed him a long time ago.

''Flattery will get you everywhere mister." Replied Nick while deciding to start his own exploration on the wolf's body.

''I do try. By the way, why did you buy me a wedding gift Bushy tail? You know that we didn't have to." asked Aaron almost teasingly. Nick halted in his loving caress and looked up at Aaron with a raised eye brow.

''And by 'wedding gift' you mean…?"

''Come on Bushy Tail, you thought I wouldn't notice it? You could have hidden it better." Said Aaron in an amused way while pointing at a red box on the night table next to the door. Nick followed his finger and sure enough, there was a red box with a bow on top of it that he has actually never seen.

''What the… It's not from me." Said Nick while sitting up.

''It's not? Then who…?" asked Aaron while sitting up himself. They momentarily forgot they turned on state and stared at the box.

''Should we open it?" asked Aaron.

''Well, unless it blows up, I can't really see why not." Said Nick while getting up and going over to the night table with Aaron behind it. For the humor factor, both canines acted like they were listening to possible sounds that could come from a bomb.

''So far, no ticking noise so I think it won't blow up." Quipped Aaron making Nick snort. The fox used one of his claws to open up the wrapping paper, while the wolf hugged the smaller canine's frame to his and watched how he opened the strange gift.

Nick managed to remove the wrapping paper and the bow and now both could see that their 'gift' was actually a strange-looking book. They noticed a white card on top of it, so Aaron took it and started reading its contents.

'' 'Dear Aaron and Nick, we would like to congratulate both of you for your marriage, so me and some of the closer mammals to you decided to put together this little something. We hope you will love it and maybe continue it. With love; Christine Wilde' ''

Now both the fox and the wolf were really intrigued of the book. They walked back to their bed and sat down close to each other. Aaron put an arm around Nick's shoulder and pulled him to his side which was rewarded by an audible purr coming from the vulpine as they opened the book and started reading the first page…

…or just wanted to, because the first page was filled with baby photos of both him and Wolfie. They realized that their 'book' was actually an album and the more they started to thumb through it, the more they realized that this was not just Christine's and Monica's doing.

The earlier pages were full of baby pictures of both of them. Neither could stop cooing at some of the more adorable ones nor the embarrassment when a pretty awkward picture came up.

''Didn't know you were such an explorer Wolfie." teased Nick when he noticed a picture of kit Aaron getting stuck on a tree, and the wolf kit wasn't even looking scared.

''It actually runs in the family. Would you believe if I said that I was the least adventurous one?" asked Aaron, trying to save some of pride.

Thankfully Nick didn't continue to tease and flipped a page, just so he could shut the entire album with a panicked expression.

''Nope, we are so stopping this right now." Said Nick while trying to stand up and probably hide in on of the deepest corners. He wasn't even surprised when he felt another paw on his shoulder dragging him back into an embrace. Nick tried to get out but it was useless.

''Bushy tail… What is it?" asked Aaron making the vulpine in his arms stop resisting and melt into the furry chest.

Nick sighed, knowing that he had no way out of this.

''It's just… it's really embarrassing." Said Nick hesitantly.

''I promise I won't laugh. It can't be that bad." Said the wolf, trying to lighten up the mood.

''Oh trust me, it is." Said Nick while slowly opening the album at the page.

Aaron had to give it to Judy, she was cute sometimes, even though he would never admit it because he still very much liked living. She was cute alright, but the picture in front of him was an other level of adorableness. If someone claimed that there is nothing cuter than xyz, Aaron would stick this picture into the mammal's muzzle while shouting 'LOOK AT THIS'.

The picture was of a 5-year-old Nick wearing a samurai costume and striking a pose with a very serious expression on his face.

''So?" suddenly Nick asked. The wolf raised his eyes to meet the fox's and smiled.

''You know, if you actually focused on the other pictures on the page…" said Aaron while he gave the album to Nick while pointing at a picture next to the fox's. Nick dared to follow his finger and immediately understood; Aaron was pointing at a picture of his own 5-year-old self wearing a monster-like costume and trying to make a scary expression that ended up as utterly adorable.

''Okay, I think we are even." Said Nick, relief washing through his body that he wasn't the only one who's parents decided to embarrass him.

With an agreeing chuckle Aaron flipped the page and both their shoulder's slumped.

The page contained exactly 2 images, both covering both sides of the page. At the right one, there was an 8-year-old Aaron saluting in a Junior Ranger Scout uniform. Aaron remembered when they took this image, he was still happy and hopeful that he could be part of a pack. The other page contained Nick's version of a cheerful 8-year-old kit getting ready for the initiation.

It was frightening how similar those two pictures were.

Aaron has long got over the accident, he regained what he lost at that day over time, so he couldn't complain anymore… his fox on the other hand was another story. Nick gave him a detailed version of what exactly happened to him, and Aaron could see that it still left a nasty scar on the fox's soul. Aaron started working on it though, he had already managed to convince Nick to go to a psychologist about his PTSD upon seeing muzzles. He was still afraid that these pictures could trigger something but he was relieved upon seeing the fox smiling.

There were no words needed. Nick knew that his wolf was over it and Nick was aswell. These were just plain memories, nothing more. He flicked a page and they found themself on the teenager side. Both their mouths started hanging open upon seeing their respective teenage self before they both turned into laughing stocks.

''Fur dye?! Really Wolfie?" pointed out Nick while motioning to a picture of teenage Aaron having light-blue lines on his head and tail.

''Is that a spike collar I'm seeing Bushy Tail?" retorted Aaron while pointing at teenage Nick who was wearing a hoodie and a spike collar around his neck.

''Oh god, let's skip this page quickly."

''Agreed."

WIth another turn they reached the adult section. There were no more light-blue fur patterns on Aaron and Nick had abandoned his emo-like masquarade. The first two pictures gave them a sense of pride, since it was their ZPA graduation photos. Aaron didn't change a bit in those years since he graduated, one could think he is still in his early 20s.

The rest of the pictures were basically Aaron's pictures with his family/friends. The only picture on the whole page of Nick was a selfie with a grumpy Finnick. There was a note hanging from the picture, saying that this was the only picture anyone could find of Nick after he has started hustling.

''Wasn't much of photographer?" asked Aaron curiously.

''Nah, I was decent. I made pictures while I was in the business, but Finnick hated all of them. My favourite part of the day was annoying that grumpy little fella, and he hated when I made photos of him without his agreement. I think he gave them this picture so they won't get suspicious and claim that he is withholding photos of me, which he does." Said Nick.

''What kind of pictures?" asked Aaron, his curiosity getting bigger and bigger.

''Well, let's just say that I wasn't always as slick as I wanted to be, and Finnick abused it every time. He may or may not have taken some blackmail photos of me that he still stores." Replied Nick honestly. He was not the least surprised to see slyness flash through the wolf's face.

''I am so going to have a talk with him." Mumbled Aaron while he turned the page.

Even before fully turning it, both canines knew that it's gonna be their parents' favourite. They actually used _glitter_ on the page to emphasize that it is the 'Shining Age' of both their lives. The cheesy glitter aside, most of the pictures were new to both canines. There was the photo Judy took in Bogo's office of their first kiss that was the Marzipan on their wedding cake, then there were the two pictures that went viral, the number of likes/shares/comments were written at both their upper left corners. They were surprised to see the picture Christine made of them when Aaron first visited after being disowned, and the one that Hughes made the day Harry came back, but they knew that they hadn't taken these without a reason.

But there were several others they didn't know about. There was one where Aaron and Nick was sleeping next to each other before a lap top in what looked like Judy's apartment. There were numerous pictures of the canines interacting in work and some papparazzi photos from their dates after Aaron recovered. Then there were the pictures that they uploaded into social media, most of them are selfies or silly/cheesy pictures of both of them. It gave them a nostalgic warm feeling seeing their relationship's proofs in front of their own eyes. They gazed at each other and then shared a kiss. This was them. These pictures described what their relationship was and what it stood for.

While kissing, they flipped to an empty page. When they disconnected they looked at the top of the page that said 'Wedding'. They were really happy that their parents were thoughtful enough to not cut in parts from either the accident with Jessica, nor the accident with the Hopps children. Both canines knew that they couldn't see the other injured again, and pictures of that time would definitely not help.

There was a note on the top page saying that it would be their responsibility to choose pictures into this section and the next one, and Aaron already had some favourites which he chose while Nick was typing on his phone with somebody.

The thing that caught their eyes were the words 'the next one'. They flipped a page and saw another set of empty pages with the title 'future' written above it.

Future. Their Future. They have never thought the future, except for that it would be them together. The realization still didn't sink in that from now on they were connected to each other. One got hurt, the other would take revenge. One was happy, the other would cheer with him. One was sad, the other would be there for him. Their future was inevitably bright, and they silently decided to strengthen the thing they promised to each other the first day they mated. At the time they promised that no matter what, they will face everything together. Now they knew what the 'no matter what' part really meant.

No matter what come against them from now on, they will mercilessly beat it and ensure that everything in this universe knows not to mess with the Wildeford family. Ever.

Nick slowly closed the album and looked up at Wolfie. The wolf was looking at him with warm eyes, but upon seeing that he had his fox's attention he embraced him so the fox could listen to the lupine's heartbeat while said lupine was caressing his head.

''Sleep?" whispered Aaron simply.

''Sleep." Whispered Nick back. After getting out of their pants and underwear, they covered themself with their blanket and hugged each other tightly. Both of their arms and tails were encircling the other, giving them a soothing warmness.

''Good night, Wolfie."

''Good night Bushy tail… by the way, expect me repaying that bite tomorrow morning." Murmured the wolf into the fox's ear, making the vulpine shudder.

''I'll hold you to that."

And with that, they both started to slowly get lost in the world of peaceful sleep, where they would porbably experience the best dream since they have been born.

* * *

 **That's about it. So how was the wedding? I tried to make it extraordinary, but I feel like it ended up being a bit cliché. I probably wrote my best paragraphs in this chapter, I really hope you liked them. Now on, there will be one more thing our favourite Canines need to take care of and then the story ends. I love all of you for keeping up with me and giving me positive feedback, without you guys I would have given up on writing. I will probably start a new story after this, whether it will have Wildeford or not is the question of the century.  
**

 **If you liked this episode, leave a review. Anyways, onto the next one.  
**


	35. Howlers On The Other Side Of The World

**For my pity excuse(s) for not uploading, and my constant self-loathing of how bad of a writer am I, see the end of the story.**

 **Oh yeah, and:**

 **Reynardország= Magyarország/Hungary**

 **Voleakia=Slovakia**

 **The Elk Republic/Elkia=The Czech Republic/Czechia**

* * *

Time.

It is a thing no one really knows how it works. No one knows why it works. It just… works…

Time is a powerful thing. It is your companion throughout your life. It decides when it is your time to be born and when it is time for you to end. It is so strong that whatever happens it will flow in the same pace carelessly and only changes pace when it desires so. It is strong and we don't understand it, that's why we fear it. Mammals fear what they cannot understand. Why does time speed up when we are having fun? Why does it slow down when we are bored or in an embarrassing situation?

Mainly, why does it slow down and pick up pace at the same time when our life flashes through in front of our very eyes?The moment it happens, we lose our rationality and our body goes on autopilot. Is this how powerful time is? Can time really control our body?

Aaron didn't know any of the answers at the moment. He just looked at the burning house in front of him. You know what? To hell with that house! He was looking at the front door where his mate, his husband, his love, **his fox** just ran into. There were no sounds, no voices. Just Aaron on his knees and a burning building in front of him giving away for the cruel torture of the fire.

Funny, the way it collapsed could have been satisfying. It didn't collapse in a direction, the building just fell into itself… with Nick in it.

The last and only thing Aaron heard was a cry of agony of a voice he oh-so loved and then silence. Time has decided to take control of his voice and did the only thing Aaron wanted to do at the moment. Scream.

'' ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** "

* * *

'' ** _NOOOOOOOOOOO_**!'' screamed Aaron as he sat up quickly in his bed and stared at nothing. He was panting, sweating and clutching the blanket close to him in his panic.

 _What the hell was this?_

He started looking around and saw that there was no burning house, just their dark bedroom. Before he could realize what was going on, he felt two crimson paws circling around his neck.

''Are you okay Wolfie?" said the melodic voice of his fox. The moment Aaron looked sideways at his fox's worried and tired muzzle, he immediately recalled the cry of agony of his husband.

In a blink of an eye, Aaron envelopped the vulpine in a tight embrace, burying his face in Nick's chest and let his smell pervade his senses. He saw orange-auburn in front of him, he smelt fox musk with his own mark in it and he heard the soothing heartbeat of Bushy Tail. Every sense of him was full of fox and that's exactly what he craved for at the moment. Everyone, who claimed that foxes were stinky were lying because that aroma was basically Aaron's life essence by this point.

Nick, after overtaking his initial surprise, started grooming the head of Wolfie. He was woken up by the scream of Aaron which he guessed came because of a nightmare. It must have been a pretty bad one, since his wolf was currently amidst a panic attack. He knew a thing or two about panic attacks, he himself was suffering from PTSD from muzzles since the accident with the scouts. He knew that if you are experiencing an attack like this, you need to do two things: Get a hold of your breathing and find something soothing.

''It's okay Wolfie… Everything is alright." Whispered Nick. He knew something was really amiss when he heard faint sobs coming from the wolf and feeling his chest fur getting soaked. He really didn't care for them, he let his wolf take it all out.

After some time, the wolf left their embrace and looked at him with probably the biggest puppy eyes ever. Every canine could make puppy eyes that melted most mammals' heart, but wolves were the best in it. Wolfie wasn't even conscious that he was doing it, but it already strengthened the protective urge that pulsed in Nick's body and made his heart literally brake into two.

''Oh my Wolfie…" whispered Nick as he laid back down to the bed while clutching his husbands head to his chest. His tail was already massaging the whimpering wolf's back.

They stayed like that for minutes, but it could have been days for all Nick cared. Soon, Aaron calmed down and there were times when Nick thought that his wolf fell asleep, but he would always sign that he was very much awake by grooming Nick's leg. Nick made sure to purr the whole time, knowing that it was the one thing that could really calm Aaron down when he went emotional. He might have been the most emotionally stable Wolford kit, but he did inherit some kind of sentimentality nonetheless, likely from Monica.

The sun was already shining behind the curtains when Aaron moved his body up so their heads could be at the same hugged Nick tightly to his body and started whispering incoherently. Although Nick could swear that the wolf was actually whispering the sentence 'Mine and still alive' over and over again.

He felt the wolf's breath even out and his heartbeat slow down. Fearing that the wolf would resume his slumber, he decided to carefully approach the problem.

''Sooo… want to talk about it?" asked Nick carefully. Aaron opened his eyes half-lid and Nick could see that it was still full of fear and tears.

''…Nightmare… Burning house… You were inside…Collapsing building… y-you d-di-'' stuttered Aaron, getting misty-eyed again. Nick quickly hugged the wolf even closer than before if it that were possible.

''I'm alright Wolfie. I will never leave your side and you know it." Said Nick, making Aaron's tail wag subtly.

''Do you need anything?" asked the fox, looking over Aaron's face and almost naked body. Neither of them wore anything but their underwear.

''Water…" whimpered Aaron. Nick wanted to immediatelly jump out of bed and get a big cup of liquid for him, but he was pulled back into a grey furry chest.

''Nevermind, please don't leave…" babbled the wolf. Nick wasn't even confused by his action, he knew that after a nasty nightmare like this the wolf wouldn't want him to leave his side or lose connection with Nick.

 _Lose connection with me…_

Suddenly Nick got an idea. He left the wolf's embrace and reached for his phone that was laying on the nightstand next to their bed. He scrolled through his contacts and found Aaron's number. He dialed it and looked over to the wolf who was giving him a curious look.

''I'm going to get you some water, meanwhile we will keep contact via phone. Is that okay for you?" asked Nick. Aaron looked at him with the puppy eyes, but Nick could see that he was contemplating. Then he nodded and reached for his own ringing phone. Nick smiled upon seeing that and started walking towards their kitchen.

'' _Bushy Tail… you there?"_ came Aaron's voice through the phone. Nick could hear how scared he was.

''Yes, I am here Wolfie, don't worry." Said Nick in a calming voice. He heard his wolf sigh when he stepped into the kitchen.

''Was it that bad?" asked Nick, trying to make a conversation.

'' _Yeah… I-It was so real and I can still feel everything from the dream… I don't know what I would do if that really happened…"_ said Aaron in a distraught voice.

''Well, why don't we analyze it?" proposed Nick while he pulled out Aaron's favourite cup from a cabinet. It was a cup Nick gave him for their 1st month anniversary, and the wolf absolutely loved it. It had a fox figure and a text that said: „Livin' the foxy life" written above the fox figure. It was cheap and cheesy but the wolf refused to drink from any other cup ever since.

'' _Analyze_?" came the confused voice through Nick's phone.

''Yes. Let's see… from that very brief story you told me about the nightmare, I can see that you were outside the house while I was inside, right?" asked Nick while he poured a big cup of water for his wolf.

'' _Yeah_ …"

''Now here is why this is impossible to happen. We have learnt that if we separate, someone will surely try to kill one of us, so the scenario is basically impossible. We won't be separated, so we either both burn in the house or watch it collapse, understandable?" said Nick while walking towards their bedroom with the cup in his paw.

''… _if you put it that way_ …" The wolf's reply might have been the most uncertain answer ever, but it did contain a certain amount of hopefulness.

At that moment, Nick hung up and stepped into their bedroom. The wolf was hugging a pillow tightly, probably a makeshift Nick. The fox went over and gave him the water, which the wolf drank eagerly. In the mean time Nick creeped back into the bed and replaced the pillow with himself. The reaction was instantaneous, the fox was quickly enveloped in an embrace, his senses being invaded by wolf. Not that he minded.

''Mine and still alive." whispered the wolf, confirming that he was indeed mumbling that sentence before.

Nick smiled and planted a small kiss on the underside of Aaron's muzzle.

''Yours, forever." Whispered Nick. It caused the wolf to start marking the top of Nick's head, the lupine's tail immediately covering Nick as a warm blanket. The amount of possessiveness this gesture meant made Nick smile. He still chuckled when he thought how far he has come; two years back, he would have been really uncomfortable by a gesture like this. Now he would have done nothing all day than lazily laying in the arms of Wolfie and enjoy his warmth and careness.

They didn't need much to reach sleep again. They did not care that the sun was already illuminating the room, they were tired and they had a big day ahead of them.

* * *

''Bushy Tail! We got everything ready?" shouted Aaron through the apartment. Nick glanced at the note pad in his paws.

''Clothes: Check, Swim trunks: Check, Wolski Dictionary: Check, Telephones: Check, food and water for the plane ride: Check, overly espectful ambassador…" Nick glanced at Lazlow, who had his suitcase and stuff in his paws.

Nick smiled upon seeing Lazlow giving him a nod and a smile.

''Check."

''So we got everything?" said Aaron as he entered a room with two suitcases in his paws.

''Not really." Said Nick making Aaron tilt his head in confusion. Suddenly Aaron found a fox paw pulling him downwards by his shirt collar until he was at eye level with Nick.

''My sinfully handsome wolf…" said Nick as he planted a smooch on the side of Aaron's muzzle, which made the wolf chuckle.

''…Check." They touched their noses together. Aaron licked Nick's nose teasingly.

''I don't want to be the guy who always breaks beautiful moments, but we have a plane to catch." Commented Lazlow, shaking the two canines out from their sappy staring contest.

''I think yes, we got everything... wait, where is Hughes' camera?" asked Nick as he let go of the wolf's shirt.

''I think I put it in the bedroom when I was packing our clothes." Said Aaron as he pointed towards the bedroom.

''And you didn't pack it?" asked Nick curiously. The wolf's ears dropped when the realization hit him.

''No?" said Aaron, but it came out more like a whine. Nick rolled his eyes and started walking towards their room. When the fox was out of sight, he shouted.

''Don't worry Wolfie, we are even. I lied when I said that the food is ready. It still is in the fridge."

Aaron looked back at the voice then to their suitcases. He opened his and Nick's and sure enough, their food for the journey was missing. Aaron snorted and closed both suitcases.

''Figures." And with that he was off to the kitchen.

Lazlow was witnessing their interactions. It was amusing as always, but ever since these two got married their bantering always contained a hint of romance and affection that no one could really explain.

It was exactly a week since the wedding. The event was live streamed on the internet as promised, and to no one's surprise the Wolfski internet users were dominant. Since then, it was a celebrating week in Lazlow's home, especially after the release of date of the kings' arrival in Wolfska. It astonished both Nick and Aaron how friendly the Wolfski people are to them, especially that they are the most untraditional Royal Couple. Meanwhile Lazlow was confident in his country, and knew that Wolfska is the nation that you can trust it will show hospitality.

The influence went two ways. After hearing that Aaron woke up from his coma, the Wolfski people became much more happier, worked more and the entire country was starting to boom economically. It made Lazlow joyous to see his home land grow and flourish. Lazlow gave his life to represent his country and make a name for it overseas, so everything that helps his home is okay in Lazlow's book.

In this case, Nick and Aaron were more than okay in his book.

He was shaken out from his thoughts when two figures stepped into the living room; Nick with the camera and Aaronwith the nylon handbag with sandwiches in it.

''This should be all, we are only planning to stay in the hotel for a week." Said Aaron as he placed the sandwiches into his suitcase.

''Hotel? What do you mean by 'hotel'?" asked Lazlow with a tilt of his head.

''Well, we have to live somewhere in that week, so we decided to reserve a hotel room in one of those tourist hotels in Howlsaw. What was its name, Bushy tail?" asked Aaron while looking at his fox. While they were thinking, they missed Lazlow's face morph into a shocked one.

''I believe it was 'The Moon Bungaloo'. It had very good ratings on the internet and it said that mammals spoke English there, plus it looked pretty fun." Said Nick as he locked his own suit case and stood back up.

Lazlow looked at them incredulously. In a blink of an eye, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number without looking at his phone. The phone ringed and Lazlow put it next to his ear.

''Yes it's me. First thing, you owe me 15$... Yes they did… Sorry dude, you were the one who insisted on this bet… It's 'The Moon Bangaloo'… already? You are awesome! I will tell them right away." And with that, Lazlow hung up.

''The situation has changed, your reservation for the hotel has been revoked." Said Lazlow, making Nick and Aaron look at him questioningly.

''Why… exactly?"

''You guys are kings, there is no way you are going to stay in some hotel for tourists. You are staying in the Royal Castle of Howlsaw, which is by the way your other official address if you didn't know that." Informed Lazlow, getting really amused by the baffled expressions on the kings faces.

''Royal Castle of Howlsaw… isn't that the orange-ish building in the middle of the city?" asked Aaron, the realization slowly sinking in. Lazlow nodded and smirked.

''But what are we going to do with that castle? Won't it be too much for the two of us?" asked Nick, not being any smarter than his husband.

''The castle is mainly filled with rooms for guests and gives place to us, the Royal Wolf Knights. You two have a secluded area with your own kitchen, bathroom, living room, even have your own pool aswell. Mrs. Wolford was rare to visit Wolfska so it is quite unused, but I can assure you that a cleaning brigade will make sure that everything will be shiny and ready for your arrival." Assured Lazlow. The two canines looked at each other.

''Wolfie… we will be Livin' the Viva Loca." Said Nick with a smirk. Upon hearing the all too familiar phrase, Aaron groaned.

''You are listening to that song too much…"

''Hey. I will let you know that song is pure quality. Besides, I have seen you bang your head to the rhythm, even shaking that tail of yours sometimes, so don't pretend you hate the song." Fake scolded Nick.

''Okay, I admit, It is a good song. But not as good as you hype it up to be." Retorted Aaron.

''Why, because Yakelle is 'the queen of music'?" replied Nick teasingly. One thing Nick loved about Aaron is that he wasn't afraid to challenge the fox in bantering.

''Whaaaat? You dare to belittle Yakelle? You even said that her music is top-notch." Teased back Aaron while he pointed a finger at Nick. Before the fox could reply, they heard someone clearing his throat.

''I would like to remind both of you that we still have a plane to catch." Cut in Lazlow with an amused expression.

Aaron and Nick looked at their companion and realized that he was in the room too. With a final playful glare at the other, they put their coats on, closed their suitcases and did a last minute check up on the house. After that, they went back to the living room where Lazlow was patiently waiting for them.

''Ready?" asked the Wolfski wolf, getting two nods as an answer.

''Perfect. Then I propose we get going." Said Lazlow as he started heading towards the front door. Soon Aaron and Nick followed as well and with a final glance at their apartment closed the door.

* * *

The way to the airport was peaceful. Charlie was kind enough to offer them a lift to the airport, which Nick and Aaron gratefully accepted. At the airport they ran into their families, who ever since then was clinging on mainly Aaron, asking questions and vocalizing (well, except for Hughes) her/his concerns. Judy and Charlie couldn't stay since they still had work to do, but they both received their goodbye hugs/handshakes. Meanwhile Monica, Harry and Christine was staying in the back, letting the youngsters take care of stuff between each other.

Although after some time, Aaron got a bit irritated.

''Okay guys, enough! I will be away for only a week, not more. I promise I will keep connection with all of you and I will send pictures aswell, but please, could you stop acting like I'm 8?" pleaded Aaron, shutting down his invaders.

''Sorry brother…"

''We are just worried for you…"

''Wolfska is like the other part of the world."

Nick was thankful that he wasn't in the center of attention for once. Seeing his wolf getting overwhelmed by his own siblings were amusing as hell and he had to fight the urge to laugh.

They soon arrived at their terminal. It turns out that there was an entire plane just for them since they were kings. A privateplane was something neither Nick nor Aaron knew how to react to. It was amazing, but a bit too much. With thediscovery of their 'second home' that is actually a castle in the middle of the capital of Wolfska and officially having a private plane was something that neither canines knew what to do with. They should have expected things like this though; Even though it was the 21st century and the king title meant significantly less than in the medieval times, they still got the royal accessories, which are still pretty big deals.

They both had a pretty strong gut feeling that they will make acquaintances with more traits of their new life on their honeymoon, but they both promised each other that they will spend most of their time with having fun and enjoying their new-found marriage. They even made Lazlow swear that if there would be anything that they had to do as kings not a married couple, it would be as minimal as possible.

As they stepped to the part of the terminal where they could get on their plane, they stopped and gave hug to gave Aaron a brotherly hug, Harry and Monica made sure to embarrass him by treating him like an 8-year-old and giving him kisses (Nick couldn't contain his laughter at this point), Patricia, Caroline and Victoria was crushing him from three sides at the edge of tears… And Rufus… he was being his typical self; Crying and trying to change Aaron's mind about the honeymoon while strengthening it. He wanted his brother to have fun but he didn't want his brother to have fun… Erm…

Okay, Rufus was a mess, but when isn't he?

Nick's goodbye was brief with his mother, Christine simply asked him to look out for himself and for Aaron, to eat well and not to forget to call sometimes.

''Gentlemen, I think it's time." Said Lazlow, making Nick and Aaron start walking towards the entrance of the plane.

The moment they stepped into the aircraft they saw how fancy and expensive it looked. There were two beige sofa-like furnitures at both sides with bottles of champagne at the armrests. There were two other seats and a table next to the sofas, the table had a bowl of blueberries on it. There was also a flat screen Tv hanging from the ceiling that was currently displaying a picture of Nick and Aaron. There was even a jacuzzi at one of the corners. Of course the big Wolfski and Zootopia flag painted on the ceiling was obvious. The air was clean and had the smell of freshness that only mammals with good noses could really appreciate.

All in all, it was much to the wolf and the fox's liking.

Two hours into the plane ride, Nick was already snoring quietly in the arms of Aaron. They were laying at one of the sofas while Lazlow was typing eagerly on his lap-top at the table.

Aaron was in his own oasis at the moment. He was high up in the air in a well air-conditioned aircraft flying towards a place where a huge group of supporters would be waiting for him if Lazlow could be believed, he was seated on one of the sofas with his fox's sleeping head in his lap.

Nick sleeping was a guilty pleasure for Aaron; the way the fox's whiskers twitched occasionally, the dreamy smile that spread through his lip whenever Aaron caressed him, the subtle snores that escaped his nose… it was unbelievably adorable. And whenever Nick let out a yawn and left his tongue poke out from his snout was just… Gah! As manly Nick could be, he had his own side that he tried to hide from the world. But how do you hide it when you are not even conscious? Aaron didn't know nor did he care, he just enjoyed the sight and the sensation the Vulpine gave him.

Although it wasn't without interruptions. The fox would sometimes wake up to scratch himself then fall back to sleep. Aaron guessed since the fox couldn't sleep much this night, the sleep depravation was causing him this itching. Aaron felt a bit bad, since he knew it was because of him and his stupid nightmare. The most he could do was to let his fox have his sleep.

Suddenly Lazlow let out an irritated sigh, stood up with his lap-top in his paws and started walking towards the door that led to the cockpit of the plane.

''Lazlow, what's up?" asked Aaron quietly, not wanting to wake the fox up.

The wolf in question stopped and looked back.

''Sorry sir, I cannot work like this, I will give you some privacy to take care of the… _situation_." said Lazlow respectfully. Aaron was clueless.

''What situation?" and the question made Lazlow confused aswell.

''Excuse me?"

''Why would you give us 'some privacy'?'' asked Aaron, not getting where the other wolf was getting at.

Lazlow raised a questioning eyebrow.

''You… don't know?" asked the Wolfski wolf carefully.

''Know… what exactly?"

''Well… Nick- Can I call him Nick? Sorry sir, it is rare that a monarch doesn't require me to call him on his family name." Asked Lazlow, apprehension washing over his face. Aaron smiled and nodded.

''So Nick here… well, he has reached his mating season, that's why he is itching." Explained Lazlow. Aaron was quite taken aback.

''But… it's only September… His mating season is not due for two months." Said Aaron, slowly realizing what it could mean.

''Yes, but it is his first season where he has an actual mate and doesn't have an urge to find one. It probably caused it to come sooner than expected. Anyway, his continuous scratching is kind of bothering, so if you don't mind I will give you some privacy to take care of the scratching." And with that, he wasout to the cockpit.

Before Aaron could think of what would happen now, the door opened and Lazlow poked his head out.

''Oh and the walls are sound proof!" then the door closed again, leaving a mouth agape Aaron and a still sleeping Nick in his lap.

Aaron was embarrassed, shocked, confused and curious at once. He had done some research on foxes, being in an interspecies relationship meant that you had to know more about your counter part, and found out that foxes are a different genus within the family of Canidea for several reasons. In connection with the current situation, he had gathered that the phrase 'the smaller the more' was actually accurate; foxes, as the smallest member of the canidae family, had more of the 'hanky-panky' especially in mating season. Nick was restrained overall and wasn't that driven, but Aaron had experienced that once he gets in the 'mood', he becomes quite _insistent_ and _adventurous_. The wolf has never thought too much about what it would be like when Nick was experiencing his mating season at its fullest.

And to think that now he had a ticking sex-bomb sleeping in his lap while they headed to their honeymoon, where they would be secluded for the most part…

Aaron didn't know whether it was fear or excitement he felt, but he was sure as hell that his adrenaline level has increased when the fox opened his eyes and looked at him with eyes that screamed; _You are mine now_.

* * *

The plane has gently descended to the runway of the Wolfska International Airport, then slowly maneuvered to the terminal. Once it stopped and the doors opened, two very satisfied Nick and Aaron stepped out with the fox hugging the wolf's bigger frame to him, and a very flustered and red Lazlow. Turns out, the air conditioning of the plane wasn't nearly enough to clear the more intimate scents that filled the cabin after Nick and Aaron's _activities_.

The moment they stepped out, it was painfully obvious that they were the stars of the day. News reporters and fans were cheering them loudly on both sides through the terminal while cameras were flashing almost into their faces. It was only bothering Lazlow, since Aaron and Nick was too occupied by the euphoria the last hour or so gave them. Plus the fact that they are kind of used to being in the center of attention alreadydefinitely helped. What was really problematic is that there were questions directed towards them in Wolfski, which of course they didn't understand, but the questions were comingno matter that neither of them could answer. They really couldn't communicate with the people.

But hey, waving in a friendly way is always an option.

After getting their luggage and going through a security (yes, even if on their rank, there were procedures), they exited the airport with the crowd following them. There was a bigger commotion outside, which literally blew up the moment they stepped outside the automatic doors. They froze by the amount of things happening at once, but thanks to Lazlow who made sure that they are keeping up the pace, they were moving forward.

Soon they found themself being stuffed into a black limousine, their luggage was already taken out of their paw. Now theywere facing a maned wolf with a suit on and glasses. He wore a friendly expression while leaning on the armrest.

''Well, would you look at that. You guys look more amusing in real life than I thought. We are going to have a good time." said the maned wolf. He had a pretty thick accent too, just like Lazlow.

''And you would be…?" asked Nick with a raised eye brow. This mammals was strangely familiar to both him and Aaron.

''I would be Michał Wilkwycie, but you can just call me Mich. I am the prime minister and your secondary consultant for the time being." replied Mich. The canines in front of him quickly realized that he was the maned wolf who talked in front of the whole crowd back when Aaron woke up from his coma.

''Secondary?" asked Aaron, but the door next to Mich opened and Lazlow came into view, answering Aaron's question.

''Sorry for the delay, had to fend off some reporters who wanted to actually climb on top of the car and travel with us. Introductions has been done I believe?" asked Lazlow as he looked between the pair and Mich.

''Oh, only half. They still didn't tell me who they were. They could be dangerous mammals trying to hijack the car and possibly kill us." commented Mich with a smirk while adjusting his glasses. Nick and Aaron was looking at the maned wolf with both eyebrows raised. You have no idea how refreshing it was for both of them to meet somebody who they didn't have to specifically ask to stop treating them so highly.

''Very funny Michał." retorted Lazlow as he rolled his eyes. At this moment, the car started with a steady pace.

''Can I ask where are we going? Because the way you act suggests that we are not going home." asked Aaron, sightly tilting his head.

''We are, don't worry. Michał just wanted to personally meet you." said Lazlow with a reassuring nod. At that moment, both Nick and Aaron eased into their seat, both of them leaning on the other.

''So I've been told that you made little Lazlow over here promise to have the least amount of royal work possible since this is your honeymoon, right?" asked Mich as he sat back and eyed the canines in front of him. He almost missed the glare he received from Lazlow.

''Buddy, we came here to have fun but we knew that it would be inevitable to have some kind of work pinned on us somehow, so it was the best option. You seem to have a problem with it." said Nick, making Mich chuckle.

''No, no, absolutely not. It is actually quite relieving to meet such Hignesses who isn't so focused on work and want me to kiss their ass continuously. Trust me, I have met my fair share of royalties and it quickly became my most loathed part of my job. You two, though… You seem like fun, and the way I have seen you act on TV and your attire now suggests that I can continue using a friendly tone, right?" asked Mich, momentarily gazing at Nick and Aaron's clothes.

Said wolf and fox looked down at their attire and realized that he did have a point; khakis, Pawaiian shirt, tie and a red-white shirt with jeans are not your typical King costume.

''Well, you are the first wolf we met who didn't immediatelly bowed before us, so you got some nice starting points." remarked Nick with his own smirk.

''Oh trust me, you have _no_ idea how badly I want, but Squeaker here informed me that you would rather avoid the usual praising and respectful attitude." said Mich, his smirk growing when he heard Lazlow growling next to him.

''You guys seem to know each other well…" noted Aaron, noticing how carelessly Mich was calling Lazlow names. The Wolfski wolves stole a glance at each other, the latter sighing.

''We are friends since childhood. As annoying as he could be with his immaturity, he is still my closest friend and I couldn't find a better one even if I tried." said Lazlow confidently. He missed Mich's expression soften.

''An immature, snarky partner who is annoying but you would never replace him you say? Bushy Tail, it reminds me of you."remarked Aaron as he glanced at the fox buried in his side.

''I hope you were about to say '…and damn sexy as well', or otherwise you ain't getting nothing tonight no matter how badly I am into my mating season." said Nick, successfully hiding his inner amusement.

But he should have realized a long time ago that he had managed to create a snark monster that rivalled his own.

''Why would I have? Are you trying to make me unfaithful and say that Mich is damn sexy? Because it is not happening. No offense, Mich." retorted Aaron while crossing his arms. He knew that even if Nick was determined to do as he said, he couldn't fulfill his words since a) Aaron just needed one wondering paw and the fox was a goner and b) the fox would sooner or later would just give up and jump on Aaron.

''None taken." replied Mich with a smirk.

Nick snorted and forcefully dragged Aaron to a kiss. Least to say, the wolf did not expect the sudden forwardness and before he could melt into it or reciprocate the gesture, Nick ended the kiss and looked at him seductively.

''Good answer…" whispered Nick as he let go of the stunned wolf but not without burying himself in Aaron's side again, wrapping the lupine's tail around him.

''The mating season hit him that bad?" asked Mich with a minor concern on his face.

''Yes, it was unexpected… but I think we will be okay." said Aaron as he shaken off his stunned state and hugged the Vulpine closer to him. The moment the fox got comfortable in the embrace of his tail, Aaron made sure to tighten the grip a bit. It was almost comical how he heard Nick's tail start subtly hitting the seat upon feeling the wolf's tail enveloping him more.

''So… what work are you trying to pin on us?" asked Nick, trying to change subject from his mating season. None of the wolves had any idea how badly he wanted to rut with his wolf right here right now in the mean time. His skin was again itching like hell, his mind was basically screaming the word 'breed' every second, and to further his annoyance, it echoed inside his head. In his previous mating seasons, he could always manage and distract himself by making the most twisted and ingenious hustles, but now it wasn't the case. It was actually influencing his mind and actions now and the fox didn't know whether to like it or not.

''You didn't tell them?" asked Mich as he turned his head towards Lazlow.

''In my defense, I could not interact with either of them on the whole plane ride since… well… Nick got hit by his mating season there…" replied Lazlow, the insides of his ears getting redder and redder. Mich got momentarily confused by what Lazlow was implying, but upon seeing his friend's flustered state he didn't need much helping. It took him aback, but he didn't want to pry in his kings' personal life, especially not that segment.

''Well, I suppose it would be mighty rude of me to ask more questions, so I'm going to get to my point." then he turned back to Nick and Aaron.

''You will have to do 1 work in the whole week, which would be attending the yearly V4 meeting, where you have to do nothing but be nice to every mammal who wears a suit and has an accent." informed Mich. Aaron and Nick slowly blinked.

''V4 meeting? That sounds like some kind of cult." noted Nick with a snort.

''Well, you are _technically_ not wrong… it is a regional organisation between Wolfska, Reynardország, Volenakia and the Elk Republic. Think of it as an alliance between the countries. The meeting would be about the recent political and economical state of Zoorope and all that boring stuff." informed Mich while cleaning his glasses.

''Just keep doing what I said; look pretty and not do anything that would end up in a war." added Lazlow with a smile.

''Wolfie? Do you think we could sit through an entire conference of snobs talking about boring politics without offending any of them?" asked Nick with a smirk while looking at Aaron. The wolf hugged him closer.

''As long as you are with me, I could survive Clawhauser's speeches of how awesome Gazelle is." replied Aaron while planting a kiss on Nick's forehead. He was cautious of his advancements towards the fox since he didn't want to get Nick into the mood (yet), and it was fairly easy to do in his mating season if what he read online could be believed. It's not like he didn't want Nick to be in the mood, he just didn't want it to happen in front of others.

''Splendid! The conference will be held tomorrow morning. I need to make some calls now and notify some mammals." said Lazlow as he took out his phone and started to rapidly type.

Mich rolled his eyes upon seeing his workaholic friend being on a roll again and refocused on the two individuals in front of him.

''So, none of you have any complaints? Does the state of things satisfy you both?" asked Mich.

''Let's see… We will be living in a castle that is in a friendlylooking city where the only thing we have to do is to attend some boring political event where we can show off our perfect fake smiles. The rest of the week would pass away by enjoying the company of the most amazing wolf- no offense again- , do whatever we want and enjoy this marriage thing… I think I can settle with these terms." summarized Nick while counting on his paws. Aaron didn't say anything just planted a chaste kiss on top of Nick's head.

Suddenly the car stopped. The fox and the wolf gazed out of the windows and saw that they were parked in the middle of what seemed like a huge square. The houses around here were colorful and old-looking. Not medieval old, but old enough to know that they had bypassed their 100th anniversary. The square had not much in it except for a tall monument to their right that showed a wolf with a sword and a shield in a fighting pose. Surprisingly, there were mammals of all kinds, wolves were actually a minority there. Most non-wolves were your typical tourists with large cameras and huge bags on their backs, watching the castle, the monument and the houses in awe. Most of these tourist and wolves were either minding their own businesses or watching the limousine curiously.

''Are you ready to face your home away from home?" asked Mich, a hint of excitement in his voice. Lazlow was missing but Mich's question distracted both canines.

Suddenly the door opened at Nick's side and Lazlow's friendly figure could be seen. Nick unwrapped himself from the wolf's tail and stepped out of the car first, his wolf following him. They started to walk next to each other paw-in-paw towards the castle that stood proudly in front of him. The tourists were making pictures of them and a minor cheering could be heard. It seemed that there wasn't a group of supporters scheduled there, giving the canines a moment of calmness.

The first thing both canines noticed was just how different the air there was than in Zootopia. In their mild shock at the terminal, they could not take in the new city and the feeling it gave them, but now it was pervading their senses. The air here was a tad bit fresher, probably because Howlsaw was not as multi-speciest as Zootopia were, so there were less kind of scents mixing. They also noticed that there was a small hint of wolf musk in the air that didn't lessen nor grow no matter where they were. Once again, probably because of the overpowering wolf population. They also finally had time to look around and take in the aura of the city. It was relatively quiet here, the mammals on the square wasn't much of a noise. The temperature was cool with a hint of autumn in the air, so neither Nick nor Aaron could say that they were freezing.

They walked through the square with bodyguards making space in the swarm of tourists in front of them. Lazlow and Mich was following them, both of them talking in Wolfski language on their phones. There were two more wolf bodyguards behind them too, currently carrying Nick and Aaron's suitcases. Soon they arrived at the front door of the castle. The building could be easily mistaken for a High School if you didn't know better. It was a simple, rectangle shaped, 2-storey building with either a red or an orange colour, depending on the lighting. There was also little clock tower in the middle of the side that faced the square, signaling the time to all the mammals in the area.

Then they stepped in and found themself in a big hall with two double doors at both sides and two curving stairs on the opposite side of where they came in, leading up to another level with another double door. The whole room was giving of an aura of importance and wealth, which was completed by the huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

While they were awestruck of the inside of the building, they have reached the stairs which turned out to be made of marble and they could actually see their reflection on each step. The railing's were of another kind of material which was just as shiny and smooth as marble was. The canines followed the bodyguards towards the double doors when Aaron leaned down and whispered to Nick.

''Is it just me, or does this building look bigger on the inside?" whispered Aaron curiously.

''Wolfie, I thought you liked big things." snarked back Nick. He needed Aaron's questioning eye brow to realize what hehad just said. The moment it happened, he clasped his paws to his mouth with wide eyes.

''Bushy Tail…?" asked Aaron cautiously. The fox groaned and buried his face in his paws.

''Ah, Goddamnit! Sorry Wolfie, I didn't meant to say that. This damned mating season is making me into a horny teenager." complained Nick. The bare scent of the wolf was making his blood boil at this point. If he hadn't practised self-control for two decades, he would probably be humping his wolf at the moment.

''It's not necessarily a bad thing…" mused Aaron without looking at the fox as they reached the end of the stairs and went through the door.

Aaron quickly realized that he shouldn't have said that when he felt the side of his head literally burning from the intensity of the fox's gaze. He kept a confident smirk and did not look at his husband, knowing that it would just further annoy knew that it was a cruel thing he did, but it was just so satisfying to see Nick Wildeford, the king of snark and sarcasm, actually get annoyed and irritated by his own weapon.

After seconds of silence between them he finally heard Nick's threatening voice.

''Wolfie, I will make sure that you won't leave the bed for a really, _really_ long time."

Aaron actually got chills from the tone of the voice. This chill was actually not of fear, but of arousal. He needed distraction quickly before the fox could detect that it was the wolf who was slowly getting into the mood instead of him.

His distraction came by a clear of a throat. They looked back to see Lazlow and Mich watching them with raised eyebrows. They were looking at them like they were expecting something.

''What?" asked both the fox and the wolf.

''We have reached your residence." said Lazlow as he pointed towards the place they just stepped in. Nick and Aaron snapped back their attention to the place in front of them and saw their 'residence'. The 'residence' itself was probably the wealthiest thing Nick and Aaron has ever seen. The first thing they saw was the living room that was the size of their apartment back in Zootopia. It had a huge midnight black coloured round table in the middle, made of what looked like stainless steel. The table was surrounded by 4 different coloured, futuristic-looking sofas that both had wires coming from them, signaling that they were more than just fancy sofas. Probably the biggest flat screen TV decorated the opposing wall, currently displaying the flag of Wolfska. The rest of the residence could be clearly seen by the front door since there were no doors or doorways, only rails and stairsleading towards the rest of their new home. None of the other rooms looked like something a cop's yearly salary could beat.

''As I asked, do you want your stuff to be taken to your bedroom or you are good, and whether we can we leave you two alone for approximately three hours, or do you need showing around?" asked Mich with a knowing smile.

Before Aaron could answer, Nick cut him off.

''I'm sure we can handle them, don't worry about us. See you in three hours." babbled Nick as he basically pushed out the four bodyguards and the maned wolf/timber wolf combo out of the doors.

The double doors closed with a click, but Nick was long watching Aaron with the cockiest smug face ever. The vulpine slowly walked over to the scared wolf and dragged him down to his level.

''See that room, Wolfie?" asked Nick while pointing at a door that was at the other side of the kitchen. It was probably the only door in the entire residence if we don't count the front doors in. It had a metal plate above it that clearly said 'Bedroom'.

''Yes?" asked Aaron, when suddenly his mouth was invaded by another kiss, this one more lusty and passionate. Nick held it long enough so that Aaron could melt into it and reciprocate it.

''Our next three hours will be spent in there. I hope your stamina is at max, because you are in for a _Wilde_ ride." said Nick as he disconnected their lips and started dragging the goofy-looking wolf towards the room in question.

One thing was sure; Nick always keeps his promises if it is not part of a hustle. This was anything but a hustle, and the wolf first-hand experienced it in the next three hours.

Nick Wildeford will be the death of Aaron.

* * *

 **Reasons why I didn't upload:**

1) **Got stuck story wise.**

 **I was in a huge trouble of where I wanted this story to go; I had the option to jump to the part I originally planned and miss out the Honeymoon in Wolfska or include the honeymoon, but then I have to make this story into one that is more than 300k words.(I originally wanted this story to be 250k Words at max). In the end, I decided to choose a third way, something in between which you will see soon.**

2) **My computer got busted.**

 **One day, a sneaky Windows update decided to make my computer stop working. When I switched it on, it always restarted before the Windows could come in, so I had to reinstall Windows. That alone wouldn't have taken a week, except that after repairing, my internet decided to play naughty with me and didn't let me upload stuff, saying that 'My request couldn't be authenticated' or 'The request couldn't be sent'.**

 **That was mainly the reason why this chapter feels so bad to me. I feels kind of strained and dry. The beginning was good, which could be traced back that when I wrote that I wasn't amidst of ripping my hair out of frustration.**


	36. The Meeting of Howlers

''Hey Wolfie?"

''Yes, Bushy Tail?"

''I'm curious, what other nicknames do you have for the rest of your family?" asked Nick as he looked up at the smiling face of Aaron.

It was the second day since their arrival and they have spent most of the first one in the bedroom. Lazlow and Mich ended up not checking up on Nick and Aaron for obvious reasons. All the better for the pair of canines, who both decided to spend the rest of the day with making love, which turned out to be much more passionate and carnal while Nick was in his season. They became so tired by the middle of afternoon, they slept through the rest of day. At least Nick's itching subdued.

Aaron woke up before Nick, not a significant event considering that Nick was a really heavy sleeper especially after last day. Aaron decided to surprise his husband and make him a tasty breakfast. He decided to put on a boxer and a T-shirt, considering that this apartment could have been easily filled with cameras and he wasn't about to give a show to some mammal in a dark room. He was still sore from last night, so there was a slight limp in his steps as he walked out of the room quietly.

The kitchen was nothing he has ever seen before; everything was so clean, modern and automatic. So modern in fact, even the kitchen drawers were button controlled. At least the fridge was full with fresh food and there were enough silverware to work with. He made fried eggs with crickets for both of them with orange juice, put them on a tray and brought it into their bedroom where his fox was already waking up slowly. The way Nick's face brightened up upon seeing the wolf's gesture and how speechless he became made it more than worth the trouble of figuring out which button does what in the kitchen. Since then they were eating peacefully in their bed while making idle chat about basically everything, one still naked while the other is clothed.

As Nick asked his current question, Aaron looked down into his fox's eyes and smiled.

''Well… Hughes has the nickname 'Birdie' which I made a separate sign gesture for and it goes like this." said Aaron as he removed his arms from around Nick's neck and started gesturing something like a flying bird with his paws.

''There must be a story behind that." replied Nick with a snort.

''Oh boy, there is. Let's see… I was around 16 and me and my family were making our yearly visit to our Grandparent's farm. The whole family came down, except for my dad of course. I was the only pup who reached his teens, my siblings were still young kits at the time, which meant that I could be in my own world while mom and my grandparents kept an eye on my siblings. Said mother and grandmother decided to bring us to this huge field with a small patch of forest around it, not far from the farm. As the edgy teenager I was, I didn't care for it too much, so I decided to just sit in the shadow of one of the trees and listen to music. Then the next thing I knew was that Rufus, as the adventurous kit he was, decided to climb on the tree next to mine and play 'The king of the world' with Hughes. What he didn't calculate was the fact that there might have been a bird nest on that tree, which he managed to knock off successfully. The next thing I saw was Hughes laying on the ground with little nestlings on his hand, shoulders, stomach, chirping loudly. That was when I started to call him 'birdie'." told Aaron with a hint of nostalgia on his face.

''Wow, remind me to use that one on him. It's kind of hard to give a nickname to somebody, whose most noticable trait is something I really shouldn't make fun of. How does he react to the nickname by the way?" asked Nick with a raised eyebrow.

''Contrary to Rufus, he actually likes it. The girls have the names of Blue, Red and Yellow. 'Til their teenage years, even the doctors were in the belief that they are actually triplet twins, so mom decided to give Patricia blue clothes, Victoria got the red package while Caroline received yellow ones. She did that so she could know which daughter of hers was which. That's where their nicknames come from. I know, not as exciting as my brothers', but it is somehow enough to make all three of them crazy in irritation." replied Aaron with a light chuckle.

''What do you think they would do if I started calling them like this?" asked Nick while smirking widely.

''Besides assault me and choke me to death?" replied instantly Aaron, making Nick and himself chuckle. It was around now that both canines finished their breakfast, so Aaron put the tray on the ground and joined Nick under the blankets, hugging his smaller frame close.

''I always wondered, why haven't you given Carrots a pet name yet? You gave me and Chocolate cake one the moment you met us, why not her?" asked Nick after nesting his head deeper into his wolf's neck.

Aaron sighed.

''I think… I still think of her as someone above me. The treatment she got on her first day always reminded me of my childhood. I tried to call her once as something else than Judy, but I ended up choking on the name. It just doesn't feel right, I respect her too much to belittle her even in the most innocent ways." admitted Aaron with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

Although Nick wasn't about to make this conversation into one of the more serious ones.

''You call me 'Bushy Tail' all the time. Does that mean that you respect your colleague more than your mate?" asked Nick as he withdrew his hands and crossed them in front of his chest.

Next thing Nick knew that he was suddenly lifted up by his waist and put on the stomach of his husband.

''I respect you more than life itself and you know it, but as long as this is on your finger…" said Aaron as he lifted Nick's right paw and pointed at the onyx-pearl ring on his ring-finger, that Nick hasn't taken off ever since Aaron put it onto his paw.

''… you are mine and I can do whatever I want to do with you." said Aaron as he gazed into the eyes of his fox. Said fox leaned forward with a smirk on his face.

''Then this thing will stay on my paw, because so far, I liked the things you did with me." said Nick as he planted a kiss on Aaron's nose, then he nestled his head on said wolf's chest. Aaron's paws circled around his body and head, and hugged him tightly.

''My turn for a question, right?" asked Aaron after a brief silence.

''Should I be afraid?" asked Nick sarcastically. Aaron pretended to be thinking about it.

''Actually… Yes you should." said Aaron mischievously. Nick took the challenge and rested his head on his elbow supported paws.

''Then please, do tell."

''Back in the day, Judy has mentioned me that you can sing pretty well, but you need to be bribed into that. I haven't heard that 'angelic voice' of yours yet, even though you were listening to that Rickie Pawtin song a lot nowadays, but you have never once sang along with it. I came to the conclusion that you are restraining yourself. My question is, why?" asked Aaron curiously. He was actually thinking about this a lot lately, ever since he noticed that Nick was only mouthing along his favourite song, not once emitting a sound.

''Well… where is your bribe mister? This fox won't sing until he gets his required payment." said Nick while wiggling his eye brows.

''An officer of the law and accepts bribes? i'm severelly disappointed in you Bushy Tail." snarked Aaron, then he sat up with the fox in his lap and leaned close toward his right ear.

''I thought yesterday's activies were more than enough of a bribe…" whispered Aaron seductively.

''Actually, now that you remind me…" and with that, he started to sing the refrain of 'Shut up and dance with me'.

As Aaron listened to his fox's voice, his eyes grew gradually. Every note of Nick's was pure perfection. And Nick wasn't even singing in a bored, unimpressive way, like it was an easy task. He was actually singing with full passion. The room was filled with a voice, that would have made every singer, from the best to the worst, jealous. Aaron might have been over-exaggerating, but for him it was the most pleasing sound ever.

He was so lost in wonder, he didn't notice Nick actually stop singing and smirk at him.

''We might be inside, but if you keep looking at me like that a bug might fly into your maw." said Nick as he closed Aaron's agape mouth.

''Remind me again, why didn't you become a singer?" asked Aaron with a hint of outrage in his voice.

''Fame was never for me. Plus I don't think mammals would have loved or supported a fox singer." replied Nick honestly.

''I think I would have attended every concert of yours and would have been your own Clawhauser."

''So you are saying that you would have fainted every time you saw me and would have probably stalked me 24/7?" snarked Nick making Aaron roll his eyes.

''Definitely not fainting, but I probably would have tried to meet you personally then seduce you until you will be crazy about me." snarked back Aaron.

''Oh boy, somebody is really confident that he can charm me." challenged Nick while pointing at Aaron's chest. Aaron flashed him a devil smile and soon Nick found himself getting pinned on the bed with a wolf licking his neck and growling. It would have _only_ aroused him in every other time of the year, but it was his mating season. After last night, he managed to tame this new beast inside with the help of Wolfie, so it's kind of ironic that the same Wolfie was the one who reinforced this sex beast again. Now Nick was a very horny and needy fox, whose blood was literally burning and his skin was itching madly. He also felt this overwhelming sensation of desire and his body went on autopilot, which showed in his paws literally doing whatever they wanted.

But of course, his wolf was one sly mammal and the moment Nick started giving in to the symptoms of his season, the wolf withdrew, leaving Nick hanging.

'' ** _Wolfie…"_** growled Nick as he literally shot a hole into the wolf's sly eyes with his own burning ones.

''Do you believe me now, when I say that I can charm you rather easily whenever I want?" said Aaron as he straightened up and looked down at the fuming Vulpine and his visible arousal.

Nick snarled at him and with a huff, he crossed his arms and turned away from his husband with an annoyed face while subtly scratching his right arm. Aaron's expression softened when he saw the adorable childish display of Bushy Tail. He laid back next to him and hugged his smaller frame tightly. Nick tried to struggle out, but even the wolf's bare touch was enough to make him submit to the bigger canine.

''Have you ever thought of having kits?" asked Aaron suddenly. It made Nick's mind stop from thinking of ways to escape and ways to convince the wolf to have some hanky-panky with him right at the moment. Nick slowly turned his head towards his wolf with an unreadable expression.

''Before I answer this question, where did that come from?" asked Nick with his eyebrow raised. The question of kids seemed to throw him off, which was the original intention of Aaron. But he couldn't deny that this was another question his mind has been occupied lately.

''I don't know, but to be honest… It's just something that I think we should talk about soon." admitted Aaron while affectionately scratching the snout of Nick.

''Kits… Eh, I really don't know. I just can't imagine myself as a dad…" admitted Nick as he looked up at the wall with a hint of anxiousness. Aaron saw that he was thinking of what to say next, so he patiently let his fox sort out his thoughts. His opinion on the matter was that he wanted to give a kit or kits a new chance at life, and if he could help those kits with his fox by his side… it would be a dream come true. But he wasn't about to do it if Bushy Tail wasn't ready.

A big sigh turned his attention back to his fox.

''I mean… I can imagine _you_ as a father. A sweet, loving dad that would give his all to their kit or kits. While me… not really." admitted Nick with a shrug.

''What is this? The ever-confident charmer Nick Wildeford is actually not so smooth anymore if kits are the topic, huh?" joked Aaron, receiving a light punch onto his left arm. He knew that his fox did not like serious moments, so he tried to light it up a bit to ease him out.

''On a more serious note, I can imagine you as the easy-going dad who would always be more permissive, while I would be the over-protective father who would never let his kits have any fun." said Aaron, making Nick actually chuckle.

''Okay, the picture you painted me actually sounds not only fun but believable."

The next thing Nick knew is that he was hugging Aaron's frame tightly again, the burning desire that not so long ago was flaming inside him only faintly present in his body now. The wolf put his snout on top of Nick's head and sighed in contentment.

''I actually feel ready for kits, but I don't want any if you need more time." murmured Aaron with his eyes closed. Nick's tail slowly went around Aaron's waist and started subtly wagging.

''Thank you Wolfie, I promise I will think about it a lot, and I think soon I will be ready too. Scouts honor." murmured Nick into the crook of the wolf's neck while inhaling his scent.

''I love you Wolfie."

''I love you, Bushy Tail."

There were no more words needed, just the other's soothing presence.

* * *

''Lazlow, I swear this is some kind of revenge of yours."

Nick and Aaron spent the rest of their free time in each other's arms. That is, until Mich and Lazlow used the surprisingly loud bell that made both canines jump out of the bed and hit the ground with a thud. After several remarks on how Mich and Lazlow are the most evil creatures in this planet, they got dressed in their 'special Wolfski royal uniform' that was proposed by Lazlow himself. After grudgingly taking on their uniform, they were escorted to the same limousine as yesterday that was waiting in front of the castle. They were on their way for 15 minutes already when the fox made his remark about Lazlow's revenge.

Nick may not have been made by the devil, but that uniform definitely was. And Nick made sure to whine about it audibly.

''Sir, this is your traditional royal uniform that you have to wear at every official event you attend." explained Lazlow, trying to hide his own amusement.

Nick and Aaron looked at their clothes with a nasty eye. The lower part was a tight, white hemp trouser with it's ankle part double layered and a belt sewed into it. Aaron and Nick made it no secret that they had difficulties walking in these, Nick even complained about an itching sensation which he was sure was not coming from his mating season. The shirt was a combination of white and red and was also made out of hemp, albeit less tighter. It had a zipper coming from the very bottom to the collar with a kind of extension concealing it and a chain connecting the chest pocket with the… shoulder plates. Actual _iron shoulder plates_. The shirt may not have been tight, but these shoulder plates made it really hard to stretch or even raise their arms above 90 degrees. And the hat. The goddamned _hat_. It was not uncomfortable or anything, it just looked ridiculously stupid. It was basically a modern admiral hat with the Wolfski coat-of-arms at the front.

They looked like a combination of cherry ice cream, a clown and a very underqualified ship's officer who stole the admiral's hat.

Nick groaned and laid back in his seat.

''This is a cruel and unusual form of torture." whine Nick, not trying to hide his pain.

''You can say that again. I'm pretty sure I have a paperclip poking my rump." said Aaron as he scratched his itching spot.

Nick needed all his control not to have a remark about having something else poking his rump yesterday.

''Do we need to go over this morning's plan for the sake of distraction?" asked Mich while leaning on his armrest.

''That would be appreciated." said Aaron and Nick in unison.

''Okay, so; You guys are the official guests of honor of this V4 meeting. You will be escorted to your special seats where everybody can see you. You will have to oversee the representatives and prime ministers talking about stuff you probably don't understand, but you don't need to." said Lazlow, almost like he practiced these lines before.

''So just sit and look interested, then shake paws and try not to cause war?" summarized Nick with a sigh.

''Basically." replied Mich laconically.

Nick sighed in relief and looked at his husband, a smirk forming on his face.

''Wolfie? Did you bring _those_?" asked Nick, capturing Mich's and Lazlow's interest.

Suddenly, Aaron proposed a nylon handbag filled with blueberry flavored energy bars.

''You bet. These uniforms are actually good for storing things." replied Aaron with a wink.

''Now hold on a second, you can't eat those in front of all these mammals! What if some highly ranked politician notices this and thinks it's disgraceful and disrespectful!?" exclaimed Lazlow in an outraged way.

''That is, if someone notices us. Show him Wolfie." said Nick while nudging Aaron's side. The wolf opened one of the bars and popped it into his mouth, then started chewing on it… except that his mouth wasn't moving. Lazlow was about to cut in, saying that he wasn't even chewing when he saw Aaron gulp with easy and smile smugly.

Upon seeing Lazlow's bewildered face, Mich decided to help out.

''Come on Squeaker, we are talking about the most easy-going and modern kings in the history of Wolfska. Of course they are not going to just sit around and listen to boring politics. It's kind of admirable and fun actually." cut in Mich with an entertained expression. Working with these two is much more enjoyable than with Mrs. Wolford. The she-wolf really didn't care about the title nor about Wolfska at all, but when she had to do her royal work she was so insistent on everybody kissing her ass like she was some saint. These two doesn't give a damn about the title either, but at least they genuinely care about Wolfska and it's mammals, and are pretty fun to work for.

Lazlow sighed and laid back in his seat.

''Goddamnit you two…"

''Lazlow buddy, don't worry. We are not going to cause any wars or worsen Wolfska's relations with any countries. More so, by the end of the night you have to fend off all those politicians trying to make very favorable deals with you." said Nick in a confident tone.

Lazlow finally showed a smile.

''I will hold you to that."

* * *

The meeting took place in the Parliament of Howlsaw. At first it looked like a cozy looking light-blue building that had a main part with a dome on top of it, but upon closer inspection it looked more like a building park with the important structures spread through said park. Most of these buildings were concealed by the trees though, only some of the higher ones (like the main building with the dome) could be seen.

Their car turned into the park, bypassing a checkpoint where they stopped momentarily. Soon they arrived into a parking lot full of news mammals with absurdly huge cameras. There were reporters talking into those cameras behind corridors placed around the parking lot that divided the area from the news stations. Some mammals in expensive suits who arrived at the same time as Nick and Aaron could be seen exiting their cars and start walking towards the front entrance. There were even some fans present, holding up different colored flags, most of these were Wolfski of course.

Aaron and Nick stole a hesitant glance at each other. This was not their first time in front of that many mammals, but it still made them anxious even now. That's when they noticed that they were tightly holding hands, an unconscious action that served as a reassurance, but it made these two mammals snap out of their idiotic doubts.

Why would they need to be anxious? They have the other, and that's what matters. Not even the most influential politician or the biggest crowd could defeat them if they fight together. This was nothing for the Wildefords, they have faced bigger crowds back in Zootopia.

This thought process painted a smile on both canine's muzzle. Nick raised Aaron's paw and planted a kiss on it.

''After you, Monsieur" said Nick with love filled eyes.

''Such a gentleman." said Aaron while jokingly fanning himself with his paw. With that, both of them left the limo. Several cameras turned towards their way and some of the fans seemed to go wild at the same moment. Nick and Aaron looked towards the loud fans and saw several she-wolves trying to rush over to them, but the mammals guarding the corridors successfully held them back. Aaron and Nick waved at them with two handsome smiles and it seemed to satisfy the she-wolves, one of them even fainted at the spot. With two chuckles, they kept on walking towards the entrance of the main building paw-in-paw, Lazlow and Mich following them close behind.

They were led through several corridors until they ended up in a huge room. The room had four presenting tables with the white-red flag of Wolfska, the red-white-green flag of Reynardország, the white-blue-red flag with the coat-of-arms of Voleakia and the white-red flag with the blue triangle for the Elk republic between them. A bunch of otherworldly cameras that could easily be higher than Nick if placed on the ground were facing these podiums with mammals behind them calibrating these very expensive and complex looking cameras. Most of the mammals in this room were logically wolves, voles, foxes and elks, but there were all kinds of mammals spread through the room, minding their own businesses and preparing for the meeting.

What caught Nick's attention was the foxes in the room. There was a big group of tods and vixens in suits talking between each other at one corner of the room, right next to the podiums. He suddenly realized something really obvious; Reynardország was probably called like this for a good reason.

 _Could there be a place where foxes aren't treated like a rug…?_

 _''_ You okay, Bushy Tail?" asked Aaron, snapping Nick out of his wondering. Nick shook his hand and looked at his curious husband.

''Yeah Wolfie, could we talk to those guys after this whole event is done?" said Nick while nodding towards the group of foxes. Aaron followed his directions and smiled when he understood what his fox was onto.

''Of course Bushy Tail. First thing after this is over." said Aaron while leaning down and planting a kiss at the head of the vulpine.

''Damn it Wolfie, you always make me feel like I'm a child." complained Nick as he scratched the spot where Aaron kissed him.

''Didn't hear you complaining about that before." replied Aaron as he rolled his eyes.

''Erm, your majesties, we should keep going." whispered Lazlow behind them. Upon hearing the 'majesties' part, they both had to bite their tongue of lecturing Lazlow again, so instead they resumed walking.

They were led to the most left side of the room where they noticed two really shiny and ornate chairs with lacy seat cushion facing the presenter tables from the side. The backrest was twice as high as Aaron and had a thin mattress perfectly tied on it for the sake of comfort. Both seats had two name plates at the top with the respective names. Aaron sat down on the comfortable throne-like thingy first and sighed. This definitely beat the chairs in the bullpen back in the ZPD. Nick had more trouble sitting down since the chairs were made wolf-sized, he had to climb there but soon enough he joined Aaron in the comfy Eden.

''Okay, this chair probably made this whole thing much more bearable." said Nick as he literally eased out of his body.

''I second that." said Aaron while doing the same as his fox.

Suddenly, both of their hat was lifted up and something has been put into their ears, not in a gentle way.

''Hey!"

''Auch!"

The mammals seemed to get the message and soon enough two very familiar nervous chuckles could be heard.

''Sorry sirs, but we needed to put these into your ears." said Lazlow as he stepped into the line of sight of the canines.

''Was it necessary to do it so suddenly and so roughly?" asked Aaron with a bit of irritation in his voice while he massaged his pained ear.

''Excuse us your majesties, it won't happen again." said Mich surprisingly as him and Lazlow descended on their knees with their head and ears dropped. Now this action replaced Nick and Aaron's irritated state with one of the confused ones. They stole a questioning glance at each other, but then they remembered that wolves will be wolves, no matter what they pretend.

They sighed and rolled his eyes. They had to show these two idiots that acting like this is really unnecessary.

''Lazlow Wilkokielsky and Mich Wilkwycie…" said Aaron as he and Nick left their seats and stood in front of the still bowing, now visibly panicking timber wolves.

'' _You totally butchered their names, you know that right?"_ whispered Nick with a small smile. Aaron snorted

'' _Shut up, I want to see you try."_

Meanwhile Lazlow and Mich were still bowing, totally oblivious to the banter going on in front of them. Their head was completely fogged and the only thing they could think about is that how much they messed everything up now. They caused pain to the monarchs, and now they are getting their deserved punishment. They were really scared, because one word from either of them and they could kiss bye-bye to their job.

''Stand up you two." came the neutral voice of Nick. Lazlow and Mich obeyed in a blink of an eye, if their biology allowed them to sweat they would be doing it with full intensity. So they were currently standing in front of their kings, their tails between their legs, their ears pinned to their skulls and their head still bowing respectfully while their bodies were shaking.

Suddenly both of them felt something plastic being stuffed into their trembling paws. They dared to open one of their eyes and saw that it was… blueberry energy bars.

''You guys look like you are about to collapse. Here, eat something." came the smug voice of Nick. Mich and Lazlow snapped their attention to the pair and saw them leaning on the same chair with their arms crossed.

''W-w-what?" blurted out the bewildered Lazlow. Mich wasn't faring better.

''And our punishment?" asked Mich while looking at the energy bar in his hand.

''You guys seriously thought we would punish you?" asked Aaron with a raised eyebrow.

Mich and Aaron hesitantly nodded. In reality, both of them knew that with a simple sorry it would have be all water under the bridge, but something inside them made them not only act but think that what they have done was serious. In the end, they did hurt the Alphas on some level, and that could easily get you thrown out of the pack in savage times.

Nick would have used this opportunity to mess with the timber wolves, but in this case he would not only have been just plain cruel, he would have more than likely disappointed his husband, which he didn't want. So with that, he sighed and smiled.

''Just eat your bars and tell us what these things are that you put into our ears." said Nick as he walked back and jumped up into his seat.

Mich and Lazlow looked at each other warily but obeyed.

''Every representative is required to speak in their national language, which means that everyone in the room has to wear these little earphones where an interpreter will translate what the representatives say." said Lazlow as he started to munch away on his energy bar slowly.

''Hear that Wolfie, we may understand something." chuckled Nick as he returned his attention to the just beginning meeting.

* * *

~ ** _10 minutes into the meeting_**

'' _Hey Wolfie."_ whispered Nick as quietly as possible.

'' _Yes, Bushy Tail?"_

 _''I am taking back what I said, I don't understand a single word even in English."_

 _''Me neither, I have never heard about foreign currency loans and this 'cause célèbré' that vole was talking about."_

 _''I think our translator had a seizure while the vole was talking."_

 _''Definitely."_

 ** _~20 minutes into meeting_**

 _''Hey Bushy Tail."_ whispered Aaron as he leaned towards Nick.

'' _Yes?"_

 _''I'm bored."_

 _''Me too. Wanna hear a joke?"_ asked Nick as a smile flashed through his face.

 _''Must be better then all these political stuff."_ said Aaron as he managed to bite into his energy bar that is concealed by his shirt collar.

 _''Okay, what is the most Furench thing ever?"_

 _''I don't know, what is it?"_ asked Aaron as he raised an eyebrow towards Nick.

'' _A Croissant sitting in a café, eating a baguette."_

Aaron had to cover his mouth not to spit his bite out with his snort. He had to hide behind his paws and tried to delete the hilarious picture of a Croissant with a mustache and a furench hat eating a Baguette on the roof of a café while the Eiffel-Tower was in the background and a violin was playing slow music.

Nick was already smirking at his husband's reaction and on the fact that no 'very important politician' heard them. It seemed that they can keep on talking without anyone noticing them. Except for Lazlow, Mich and some news mammals apparently, who were giving out wheezing sounds while trying not to laugh at the joke.

 ** _~30 minutes into the meeting_**

''What about that pig in that corner?" asked Aaron as he pointed at the mammal in question in the other side of the room. They realized for some minutes that they can safely talk in a tone above whisper, albeit it resulted in more eavesdroppers.

Nick inspected the mammal in question and answered.

''Male pig, in his 50's probably, very serious and snob, probably has a wife and at least five mistresses who didn't leave him yet because he continuously pays lots of money."

''You mean he pays the wife or the mistresses?"

''If I have to guess, both." answered Nick, making Aaron silently chuckle.

''And about that elk who is about to talk for the Elk republic?"

''You mean old wrinkled rag who has been chewing his hooves and picking his nose for the past 10 minutes or so?" said Nick. Aaron wanted to be disgusted by this revelation, but it was overtaken by amusement when he heard Lazlow and Mich groan behind them.

 ** _~1 hour into the meeting_**

''I spy with my little eyes something elegant."

Nick looked around the room and spotted his first guess.

''That young fox on the reynardian table with the complete bouquet of flowers pinned into his suit?"

''No, but good guess. Damn he looks like a garden with this many plants on him."

Nick swept his gaze through the room again and spotted his next guess.

''Then that black-furred wolf standing next to Mich at the wolfski presenter table, who has visibly put his pants on the wrong way?" asked Nick as he pointed at the mammal in question. In the mean time Mich, as the Prime Minister of Wolfska, was the one to talk about politics to the media and other countries' representatives and Wolfska's table.

''Wait, really?... Oh god, somebody should tell that poor guy before some paparazzo catches him."

''I think it is late for that." said Nick as he pointed at one of the windows where a jackal with a crazed grin was madly making photos and his camera was directed at the unfortunate wolf.

''Poor guy… Where were we again?" asked Aaron.

''You and your little eyes spied something elegant and I was about to find it." replied Nick while still searching for what caught his wolf's eye.

''So far, your guesses were everything but that." snarked Aaron.

''Funny to hear that from someone who dared to show himself while half his fur was repainted to light-blue." retorted Nick with a snort

''My only answer is two words: Spike. Collar."

''Touché."

 ** _~2 hours into the meeting_**

Nick and Aaron was at the edge of falling asleep. They have play all the possible games that could be played verbally, they have talked all the recent things happening and the gossips from Zootopia. They didn't even try to listen to the politicians, it was just so boring and impossible to understand that it wasn't worth the effort.

But it seems that either Karma or Fenrir or both has blessed them after two hours of torture, when Lazlow patted their backs, catching their tired attention.

''Your highnesses, the meeting is over."

Nick and Aaron did their best to recompose themselves and stand up from their chairs…

…except that their legs had fallen asleep.

''Are both of you okay?" asked Mich looking at his superiors who were currently faceplanting the ground.

''Yes… Yes we are, just give us a moment." said Aaron as he managed to sit up and started to massage his legs.

''I don't know, this floor is comfortable enough." replied Nick, taking up a fetus position on the ground.

Suddenly an unfamiliar throat clearing could be heard. Nick and Aaron look up in startlement and saw a female fox in a black blouse and a black skirt looking down at them with a raised eyebrow.

Upon reading a little golden plate on his suit that said 'Prime Minister, Reynardország', they panicked and quickly tried to recover. It was comical how quickly Nick and Aaron stood up and tried not to lose their balance again, then straightened out and looked at the new comer with an awkward smile.

''Erm… Good morning?" asked Nick awkwardly as the vixen wasn't saying anything.

'' _It's afternoon Bushy Tail."_ hissed Aaron between his teeth while keeping up a forced smile.

'' _And how would I know? When we arrived it was morning!"_ hissed back Nick. Aaron nudged his side, signaling him to shut his maw then returned his attention to the vixen.

The vixen was still giving them a neutral glare until she snorted which ended up in a chuckle. That chuckle evolved into a hearty laugh.

''Oh god, I didn't believe Michał at first when he said that you two are nothing I would expect but he was right. You two are really funny." said the vixen a different accent than Lazlow or Mich's.

Nick and Aaron gave a harsh glare at the timber wolf in glasses, who suddenly became really embarrassed. His head slumped inbetween his shoulders and mouthed a 'sorry' towards them. When they returned their gaze they saw the vixen extending her paw with a genuine smile.

''Elizabeth Rókalyuki, prime minister of Reynardország, it's a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Wildefords." said the vixen while she shook both Nick's and Aaron's paw.

''Was that your name or did you just sneeze?" asked Nick with his usual smirk. At this moment, Lazlow's paw slowly covered his face and closed his eyes in embarrassament.

''Bushy Tail… _shut up…"_ warned Aaron. They promised Lazlow not to play with their luck, but his fox was not the kind that you can stop from being snarky.

Thankfully, the vixen didn't take it to her heart.

''Don't worry sweetheart, foreigners always ask this question. Yes, it is my name, it actually means 'from the fox den'. By the way, I may have overheard your little 'I spy game' before and am I right if I guess that the solution was the painting of Pigcaso hanging on the opposite wall?" asked the vixen as she pointed at the painting in question.

Aaron and Nick were bewildered.

''Yes." said Aaron plainly, refocusing on the smiling vixen who's face suddenly lighted up in delight.

''Boojah!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she fist pumped. At the same time, Mich groaned audibly.

''You owe me 15 bucks Michał!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she pointed a mocking finger at timber wolf in question.

''What?" asked Nick and Aaron at the same time.

''Oh, after my part was done I joined the group of mammals who eavesdropped on you and we all tried to solve Sir Aaron's last riddle. Me and Michał made a bet which painting it must have been and I _won!"_ explained the vixen as she collected the money from the defeated looking Mich.

''You don't have to shove it to my face…" mumbled Mich.

''Wait, what do you mean by 'group of eavesdroppers'?" asked Aaron cluelessly. Nick wanted to reply as he was conscious about the fact that some mammals listened to them, but the vixen cut him off.

''Just about half of the room. Not every politician loves listening to this stuff, I for myself was actually listening to your conversation. It was much more entertaining than talking about economical plans for the future." said Elizabeth, a chill running through her spine upon thinking of those dreaded planning meetings.

''Anyway, the real reason why I approached you was to tell you that Reynardország is fully supporting you in everything and to congratulate you again for gaining the throne and your marriage." said Elizabeth with a bright smile. That smile was frightfully similar to Judy's smile. Thinking of one of their best made both canines lower their inhibitions.

''Thank you, really." said Aaron gratefully. Elizabeth nodded and was about to leave when Nick suddenly remembered something.

''Wait! I have one more question." said Nick hastily, making Elizabeth halt and smile at him.

''How many foxes are there in Reynardország?" asked Nick curiously. Elizabeth looked up the ceiling in thinking while scratching her chin.

''With a ten million population which has 85% vulpini citizens, I think around 8 and a half million, give and take some." said Elizabeth after some thinking.

''And are they treated… well?" asked Nick carefully. Elizabeth seemed to be confused but then she smiled warmly.

''Considering that only mammals immigrate there who can at least tolerate foxes, I would say yes." said Elizabeth, then started walking away when Nick nodded subtly.

It was all Carrots' mistake. The prejudice against foxes were the reason why Nick became a hustler, why he always had a sour view on the world. Then came that lavender-eyed bunny and nudged him back to the right way. He learnt how not to care about the prejudice against him while still living life to the fullest, but hearing that there **is** a place where foxes can go if worst comes to worst did make Nick happier and relieved. The idealist kit that Nick thought has died was still inside the fox and it was probably the part that enjoyed this new info.

With that, Nick and Aaron went on their way to meet the rest of the important politicians, now having easier hearts and less anxiousness.

* * *

They arrived back to their home three hours later. The first thing they did was washing hands because _goddamn_ did they had to shake a lot of hands. The politicians were less chirpy and fun than Elizabeth, but there were some okay guys (and some not so fun as well). All in all, they did a pretty good job with talking to all those mammals but it was kind of exhausting at the end of the day.

What was worse, is that Nick's mating season was slowly creeping back on him and by the time they arrived home Nick was already pretty jumpy and itching. Aaron saw how bad it was for his husband and he honestly wanted to congratulate the fox for his self-control. Nick apologized for his aggressive behaviour yesterday and promised to restrain himself, but it was doing a number on him. So what Aaron did next was that he took a bath before Nick and when the fox entered the room while he was toweling his head and his eyes glued to the naked Aaron watching with seductive eyes.

Second day of the mating season and Aaron already started to doubt the suitability of the 'bunnies have lot of sex' and started to think that foxes might be more appropriate.

* * *

Back in Zootopia, on one of the busier streets of Tundratown to be more precise, a lone police car was steadily rolling on the road with no destination in mind, its occupants keeping an eye on the surroundings. Those occupants were none other than Judy Hopps and Charlie Pictus.

''Any sign of the gang?" asked Charlie while stealing a glance at the beauty next to him, who was literally glued to the passenger window of the car.

''Not yet, haven't even seen three mammals at once." said Judy as she groaned and started rubbing her eyes.

''We have been watching the streets since morning and it's already two in the afternoon." mumbled Judy. Charlie decided that it's time to play the role of a good boyfriend and parked his car on the side of the road which caught the rabbit's attention.

''Charlie what are you…?!" started asking Judy but soon he found of pair of lips on hers. Her body was fighting against herself; melt into it and enjoy the sensation or disconnect because they can't have PDA while on work no matter where they are.

She ended up letting Charlie do what he wanted, and thankfully(or unfortunately) he ended the kiss rather quickly.

''Better?" asked Charlie with a small smile.

''Yes, but you know well that if Bogo catches us we are in trouble." said Judy, casting a small glance at the camera in the dashboard.

Charlie scoffed and rolled his eyes.

''I stopped caring about what Bogo thinks or says for that matter."

''But you are following his orders. If you don't care about what he says why do you follow his orders then?" deadpanned Judy with a small smile on her lips.

''I don't, I only follow my duty. The moment he gives a questionable order that I don't agree with, you can expect me to do as I see it." said Charlie carelessly.

Judy had really nothing to add. As long as Charlie was doing his job of making the world a better place, she really couldn't fault him, even though his methods were questionable.

''What if Bogo hears that you said that? He really wouldn't be happy if he heard that you would be the next Officer Wilde." said Judy out of honest worry. Charlie just snorted.

''Considering his results as a police officer and the catastrophe of a character he is, I cannot decide whether it is a compliment or an insult." commented Charlie, getting an eye roll and a nudge from Judy.

''On a more honest tone, I do have my mammals." said Charlie slyly then turned towards the camera.

''Hey Chuck, how is the married life treating you?" asked Charlie while waving at the camera.

''Wait, you are telling me that you have a friend at records who could delete any entire footage if you ask him?" asked Judy with hint of fascination.

''Not delete perhaps, but change it a bit to fit my liking better." replied Charlie with a toothy smile.

''You know, I'm not even gonna say anything. Just one question; how much do you hang out with Nick on a regular basis?"

''It seems that it is enough to turn me into as sly as a fox." said Charlie as he crossed his hands between his head. Judy fake grimaced.

''Uh, you probably didn't know, but a fox can call another fox sly, but when-''

''Oh, don't you start it now or I have to use these paws again." said Charlie as he intimidatingly gestured with his paws.

''Oh no you don't mister! Back Off!" said Judy as she unbuckled herself and jumped away from the incoming paws, not wanting to get tickled _again_.

Charlie would have made a remark, but suddenly they heard a loud crash coming from the front. They snapped their attention towards the sound and saw two coyotes and one polar bear with baseball bats continuously hitting the hood of their police cruiser while screaming profanities about cops.

''Is that the gang?" asked Judy eagerly.

''You bet." replied Charlie as he proposed his fist.

''Ready to make the world a better place?"

Judy smiled brightly and fist bumped Charlie.

''Let's do this."

The thugs didn't stand a chance.

* * *

 **Oh boy, you know what's about to happen in the next chapter if this one was filled with love, laughs and fun.**

 **Referring back to my statement in the previous chapter, I don't think I'm a bad writer, I just acknowledge my mistakes and don't praise myself more than I should.**

 **In This chapter, I wanted to give you guys one filled with funny and comical scenes while showing off the chemistry between the characters and how differently they take this whole Royal rank than one would expect. I would appreciate if you told me how I did.**

 **Oh and to every french viewer of mine; please don't be mad at me for the french joke, didn't mean no harm by it.**


	37. An Unforgetable Last Night

The honeymoon in Wolfska could be best described as 'extraordinary'.

Lazlow and Mich promised Nick and Aaron that they won't bother them for the rest of the week unless there is something really urgent that needs to be taken care of immediately only with the help of the canines. That gave the couple some time to finally do what normal newlyweds do on a honeymoon; explore, enjoy and relax with the other.

It wasn't a ride without complications though. As probably one of the most famous mammals, they had to wear disguises to hide their identity. It would have been really hard to enjoy stuff while continuously being called over to satisfy some admirer's immidiate praising. Plus the fact that the media would probably follow them like there is no tomorrow was another valid reason.

It was hard to disguise themselves though. Seeing a random fox and wolf from the same gender holding paws and being really affectionate could easily raise suspicions among regular folks. Not being affectionate would have also been disastrous, since Nick's early mating season was already at its fullest, and not being able to touch his mate for an extended amounts of time was actually bad for the fox's health. So they decided to still be their regular selves, but do things that wouldn't require much showing around. Things like city-seeing in a tourist bus instead of walking around, staying at one place in spas and aquaparks and being rather silent, enjoying the other's warmth. The keyword was not to draw more attention towards them than needed. They had to fully disguise themselves though if they went to places where subtlety was not an option, such as Adventure parks and festivals. Black-shaded sunglasses were a basic requirement while their usual clothes were no-go areas.

They had fun. There were suspicious gazes towards them time to time, but they managed to go under the radar. Thanks to that, the unusual pair could have all the week to enjoy each other's presence and their time together like a normal couple. 'Normal' these days seemed so distant and exotic to Nick and Aaron at that point, they have already forgotten how to live a normal life. Even saying the word 'normal' felt so not… normal anymore.

Nearing the end of the honeymoon, Aaron and Nick wanted to do one more big thing so everyone in Howlsaw would remember their time here as something pleasant. By sheer coincidence, there was very famous Zootopian DJ coming to have a night party in one of the bigger aquaparks. That wouldn't have been much, but Aaron still haven't forgotten how to Dj from his younger days and Nick agreed to show off his voice. When the DJ, who was a very friendly weasel, heard their proposition, he jumped off his chair in excitement and agreed eagerly.

The mammals who would come to the party are in for a big surprise.

* * *

Then the night came.

It was basically a free to join party in the aquapark. The directors had altered the place with drink bars and tables with stools, a dance floor and of course next to the dance floor: the Dj desk. This night the lights were off, only the united illumination of the party lights managed to give a dim, colourful lighting to the entire indoors area. The aquapark was closed for day while the preparations were ongoing and the moment the doors opened, hundreds of mammals in swimwear or in their summer clothes flooded the place. The music was playing, the bars started supplying the guests with alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks, and the dance floor was already going crazy with the rhythm.

Two she-wolves could be seen at one of the bars, eyeing the crowd hungrily. A huge pool party was the perfect place to search for single male wolves and have some fun with them. If they couldn't find an outstandingly cute guy, then at least they could watch the different male wolves' body in awe as most mammals were shirtless, only wearing their swim trunks.

So far, all the guys had at least one flaw that either the taller she-wolf, Helena didn't like or her companion, Lena found worthy of a negative head shake. They wanted to have fun with a guy together, so if one of them deemed a guy 'too weak' for their taste, then the other accepted. It was hard actually, since while Helena prefered to see six-pack and muscles, Lena wanted cute guys with handsome muzzles. So far, no combination of both could be spotted.

They almost decided to go to another part of the park when something caught their eyes. It was grey and white male wolf in red swim trunks. Helena and Lena exchanged glances and smiled excitedly. He was cute, but not too girly while having muscles and the beloved six-pack, but wasn't bulky. He had sunglasses, a very rare fur color, and probably the handsomest smile on his face as he sat down at the side of the pool with two drinks in his hand.

It was perfection.

With an excited giggle, Helena and Lena left their stool and walked over to their target. He seemed to have a friend here if the number of drinks in his paw was any indicator, so the she-wolves may have just hit jackpot tonight. They walked over and sat down at both sides of him, making Mr. Handsome raise an eye brow.

'' _What does a cute guy like you do in a party like this all by himself?"_ asked Lena in Wolfski.

'' _I'm sure you could use some company."_ added Helena while batting her eyelashes.

Absolute confusion and a bit of nervousness was not the reaction they expected.

''Sorry ladies, I speak very little Wolfski, so I can't quite understand either of you. Maybe try again in English?" said the male wolf in a sexy voice and a smirk.

The she-wolves looked at each other. Of course it would be a foreigner that would look this hot. They suddenly understood the meaning of phrase 'The grass is always greener on the other side.' Lena spook very little english as she learnt Furench all her life, but Helena was luckier this time as she had English classes and hadn't had a worse grade than B ever since she started learning.

''Of course. What me and my sister here wanted to know was how come a sexy wolf like you were all by himself?" asked Helena while rubbing the male wolf's arm. He was well-toned, it almost made her mouth salivate.

The guy seemed conflicted for a second 'till a sly smirk over took his face. Before he could answer Lena spoke up in Wolfski.

 _''Hey sis, doesn't he look like Sir Aaron Wildeford_?" asked Lena with a curious eye brow.

Helena wanted to laugh at what her sister was insinuating. Why would the king of Wolfska attend a party like this? Kings don't do parties, no matter that rumors say that these royalties have a modern view on the world. Although on closer inspection, Helena could see where her sister was getting at. She only saw the kings twice, but her memory wasn't good for anything besides english. She knew that Sir Aaron Wildeford had a fox as his husband, but she couldn't smell fox on this wolf, though his scent was denser than what she was used to from wolves and it contained a hint of different musk. She filed it as useless info, as she was sure that there was no way that mammals like the kings would attend a night party at a pool.

''My sister here thinks that you look like Sir Aaron Wildeford." translated Helena with an eye roll to the smirking male wolf.

''Oh? I will take that as a compliment I suppose. So what are two fine ladies like yourself doing in a party like this?" asked the male wolf. Helena started giggling sweetly, while Lena was studying her and the wolf's conversation. It sucked not to understand anything, but it gave her time to study this mysterious wolf and decide whether her hunch about him being Sir Aaron Wildeford is true or not.

''Well, exactly what normal mammals in their early twenties do. Having fun, enjoying the music, flirting with handsome tourists… _"_ replied Helena with a wink. Lena guessed that her sister is currently seducing this wolf if her body language and tone could be any indicator.

Both sisters missed the sly spark in the male wolf's eye when she called him a 'tourist'.

''I am not disagreeing. I have been told I'm pretty handsome." said the male wolf mischievously. Helena liked confidence and pride, and what she was hearing was music to her ears. But there was something wrong in the air. She felt like she was missing something.

''…And as flattering as your affection and words are, I think-'' he never finished his sentence. Instead, his nose started to rapidly twitch and his smirk becoming dangerously wide.

The she-wolves didn't know what happened but suddenly two crimson paws circled around the wolf's neck and fox came into view. The fox wore green pawaiian swim trunks, an opened red robe that displayed his cream-coloured fur and sunglasses, plus oh boy, if the male wolf's face was sly, then what the fox wore on his face was downright frighteningly mischievous.

''Wolfie, I can't leave you for a second and you have fans all over you. You will make me jealous." came the sarcastic remark of the fox. Even Lena could understand now that something was really amiss, especially when the fox planted a loud smooch on the cheek of the wolf.

''Don't blame me. I'm like a magnet for females." said the wolf as he made place for the fox between him and Lena. The fox, instead of following what the wolf had in mind, sat into the male wolf's lap.

Absolute shock was the one emotion that really stood out from the flood of emotions both she-wolves felt. The first thing Helena and Lena immediately noticed about the fox was his smell. After a closer observation it was like the fox didn't even have a scent, or if he did, he had the exact same as the male wolf. The only addition that the fox's presence brought scent-wise was that he was in the middle of his mating season, which made both female's stomach pit feel funny. The second thing was the realization that they were probably a couple, which honestly saddened both she-wolves. This meant that their first hope of getting not one but two handsome wolves to be their partner for the night evaporated. To top it off, their original target was out of the picture aswell. How did everything fail so quickly, neither she-wolf knew.

The she-wolves didn't need much time to realize, that Lena's question about the male wolf being one of the royalties just strengthened by the minute. If only these two would take off those damn sunglasses and let the sisters see their muzzles, it would be enough conformation whether Lena and Helena really just stumbled upon two of the most famous mammals in the country. Everything pointed towards that Lena was right, but the realist Helena was in deep denial.

''Why are they so sad-looking suddenly?" whispered the male wolf to the fox's ear, snapping the she-wolves out of their train of thoughts. While they were thinking, the male wolf circled his paw around the fox's waist and hugged him tightly, like his dear life was depending on it.

''I think they just accepted that they can't flirt with you anymore." replied the fox, his tail subconsciously enveloping the wolf in a possessive nature. Now if that wasn't enough conformation for the she-wolves to back off, nothing was.

''Sorry." said Lena in one of the few words she knew in English. The heavily accented and shy word caught the fox's attention who looked at them and saw that they suddenly became really distraught. He didn't need more to know why were they apologizing, and smirked.

''Well, the only thing you two did so far was confirming that I have a very attractive husband, so I suppose I should be thanking you for agreeing with me. Believe me when I say that I have to force my compliments on this stubborn wolf." snarked Nick while ruffling the top of Aaron's head. Said wolf tried to bat away the fox's hands, but he managed to drive the paw into his own sunglasses, making it flop sideways and into the pool. That wouldn't have held any importance, except that now his face was completely uncovered. Lena and Helena felt as if somebody zapped them with electricity when they saw the face of none other than Sir Aaron Wildeford sitting between them.

A glint caught their eyes immediately coming from the fox's (or as it turned out, Sir Nicholas Wildeford's) paw and upon glancing at the source, they saw an overall beautiful Onyx mockingly shining at them with its pearl companions. And when they looked at the the other canine's paw…

Yep, they managed to miss a wedding ring. _A whole wedding ring. Unbelievable._

''Damn, that was my disguise." muttered Aaron as he put Nick next to him and dived into the water.

''I don't think a pair of sunglasses could be considered a 'disguise', and it's not like the ladies didn't have a pretty good idea about us already." said Nick while lifting his own sunglasses to the top of his head and sitting cross-legged.

''Since when did you became such a sarcastic smartass, Bushy Tail?" asked Aaron while standing in the pool and shaking the water off his glasses.

Nick's eyebrow slowly arose and look at his wolf questioningly.

''On a second thought, don't answer that." dismissed Aaron while climbing back at the edge of the pool and letting his fox lean on his shoulder.

''You know you love me." commented Nick while stroking the bigger canine's shoulder.

''Oh boy, I do." replied Aaron as he planted a small kiss on top of Nick's head.

That's when they realized that they still had some she-wolves around, who were both staring at them, completely petrified in shock. To top it off, at least a dozen of other mammals were looking at them in disbelief. The really uncomfortably feeling Nick decided to check his non-existant watch and whistled.

''Oh! Would you look at the time! Wolfie, we should _really_ head back to our weasel friend, it's almost time for the entrance." said Nick as he put his sunglasses back and stood up. Before he could turn on his heels, Aaron caught his arm and looked at him with a small smile, signaling that he had other ideas.

''Remember what… _he_ asked us? About inviting mammals to the stage to spice the whole thing up?" asked Aaron, trying to be subtle of the DJ's identity. He couldn't avoid letting out a small bit of info though, which caught the attention of Helena, whose brain seemed to run in Safe mode.

 _'Inviting mammals to the stage?'_

Nick stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around with a thoughtful expression.

''He did…" mumbled Nick while analyzing the proposition. They have been initially asked to invite some mammals from their circle of friends that could be considered as 'party mammals' (the Dj's words, not Nick's) to dance in front of the DJ table to add some wildness into the mix while they were playing. They of course couldn't promise anything, since the only two mammals they know in this city are Lazlow and Mich, and considering the nature of their jobs, they were out of the picture. But these two she-wolves could be just the answer.

''Ladies, do you consider yourselves as party animals?" asked Nick with a smirk and a wink towards Aaron.

''Erm, well… we regularly come to night clubs when we have the chance, but usually we are with friends. School doesn't give us a lot of free time, so we try to make the most out of it." said Helena nervously. Lena didn't know what the topic was about again but she hoped that agreeing to whatever her sister said is enough as an answer.

''Well in that case…" said Aaron as he sat up and extended his hand towards the anxious she-wolves.

''As a compensation for the disappointment we caused to both of you, how about we give you the best nights of your life?" asked Aaron with a friendly smile on his face.

The she-wolves would have politely refused it, saying that it wasn't that big of a deal in every other scenario, but ever since it has been revealed the the kings, _The Alphas,_ were these two mammals, both of their instincts were screaming at them. Even Lena understood that something has been proposed to them since language is no barrier against instincts.

 _The Alphas words are order which must be followed. Follow the Alphas. Follow._

* * *

That's how they found themself behind the DJ table. What were their purposes there, they had no idea, but they couldn't supress their instincts telling them to do what the alphas say. It was annoying but it felt natural.

Before they could finally inquire about anything, the Dj's loud voice cut her off.

'' **Ladies and Gentlemammals! How are we doing tonight?"** came the enthusiastic booming voice of the DJ. The crowd cheered with the same attitude.

''Watch, he is going to keep asking until the audience doesn't overpower the music or shatter a window." commented Nick, making Aaron snort. Helena and Lena was too confused to reply.

 **''I can't hear you!"**

The crowd's reply was much more amped up

 **''What was it?"**

Aaron could hear Nick rolling his eyes when the crowd's answer really was louder than the already deafening music. Suddenly, said music stopped and the DJ took a microphone in his paw. This was the sign for Aaron and Nick to ready themself for their entrance.

 **''I have a unique surprise for all of you. Some days ago, a really special pair of mammals asked me whether it would be possible for them to play tonight behind the DJ table for all of you as a 'thank you' gift for the hospitality this city showed them. I was confused at first since… well let's say their 'profession' wasn't exactly suited for the music industry, but I got to say I was pleasantly surprised, because let me tell you, they** ** _rock._** **"** said the Dj into the microphone in a really eager way. Least to say, that he got the attention of all mammals in the park. Helena silently translated to her sister.

'' _Wait, they are going to actually play tonight?!"_ whispered harshly Lena.

''If the missus asks whether we are going to play tonight, then yes, yes we will." cut in Nick with a backwards glance and a smirk. Helena could only nod in awe. This night is already a rollercoaster but she could not have foreseen this in a million years.

 **''I would like all of you to welcome these pair of mammals, who will show you that they are not just lazy kings sitting on the throne or pursuing bad guys in Zootopia."**

Nick and Aaron almost lost it when they heard the whole crowd murmuring and gasping in disbelief.

''Come on ladies." urged Aaron when they stepped on the staircase that led towards the mixing table and basically the center of attention now.

''Y-you want us to come u-up?" asked Helena incredulously.

''Of course. Show those guys how real she-wolves party." said Nick as he walked behind Helena and Lena and started pushing them towards the stairs. The she-wolves question showed no resistance, but saying that they were anxious would be an understatement.

 **''Let's give a huge applause to none other than Sir Aaron Wildeford and Sir Nicholas Wildeford!"**

''That's our cue." said Aaron as he and Nick came into view followed by the spooked she-wolves who soon found themself in the open, exposed to the whole audience. Fortunately, everyone was busy gaping at probably the last two mammals that they expected to appear.

Nick took the microphone out of the Dj's paws and glanced at his husband, mentally sending the message 'watch how the professionals do it'. Meanwhile, Aaron took the Dj's headphones and put it on his ears while cracking his knuckles and trying to remember all those tricks he knew from his younger days of DJ-ing.

 **''I would like to say some kind words right now, but I know that everyone is either A) too shocked to see us on the stage or B) too excited to see us play so my words would find deaf ears. Without further ado, let us show you how a real party looks like. No offense buddy."** came Nick's voice from the loudspeakers. The DJ rolled his eyes upon hearing the last sentence and waved dismissively.

''Wolfie, your turn."

Aaron, not needing any more encouraging, began reliving his youth. Every button he pressed, every slider he adjusted, every swipe he did on the disk came from his muscle memory and was executed with grace. The last time he did those were when he worked for which felt like a life time ago. When Aaron noticed how easily he managed to mix the beginning of their performance without shredding a sweat, he couldn't hold a chuckle. Most of the audience was already bopping their heads to the rhythm and Nick didn't even start singing.

Aaron loved his police work dearly and wouldn't change it for all the treasure of the world, but right now he could feel why he had been dreaming of a career in the music industry 10 years back. He felt like he was stage diving as he gracefully coordinated his fingers between the mix of buttons, sliders and of course the two music disks. His muscle memory was rusted, but over the course of the last days when he, Nick and the DJ practiced together, those old muscles remembered. For an outlooker, Aaron made it look too easy. What was even more impressive that contrary to most of the mixers and DJs in the industry, Aaron refused to use any kind of automatic background beat to make it easier and use less buttons. This meant that every single note that the loudspeakers emitted was made by Aaron's paw.

He was the living testament that music is feeling.

Nick in the meantime was preparing for his part. Since mostly electronic and a bit of disco music was playing, his vocals were only playing a minor part and only in the refrain. What made it worse that the genres of the music required unnaturally high and deep voices that no singer could produce, without help that is. There was an old fox secret that you can gain full control over your voice and can overstep your boundaries in the vocal department if you use a strange combination; hot honeyed lime tea and Helium. If you consumed both in a short time, you can emit unnaturally high voices and its counterpart rather easily. What was funny that it didn't seem to work on other animals, only for canines.

So Nick gulped down his rather tasty lime tea and then sucked up a balloon of helium that was hidden under the table. His throat was feeling funny so he massaged it a bit while subconsciously bopping his head to the beat Aaron was producing at his left. He looked his to right and saw Helena and Lena finally escaping their anxiety as they were already jumping and urging the audience while enjoying themselves. Nick could see several male wolves watching them hungrily already, which was the intended effect Nick and Aaron wanted. It was kind of creepy how they ogled the she-wolves, but it was not his place to judge.

Then came the refrain and Nick started using his high voice. It was a bit robot-like or electric which was provided by the microphone he held. There has been no secret brew that could alter your voice to sound like a robot, so he needed help from technology. This difficulty aside, his voice was well-controlled, clear (well as clear as it could possibly be with all the alterations) and most of all; perfectly matching the music. Nick was more of a rock guy, but for these youngsters he would change genres for a night. He had to admit though, it was an interesting change and a challenging one, but if he had taken anything from Carrots, it was her determination.

His deep voice came in handy when the refrain ended, where he had to make his voice suddenly drop to deep and then repeat the last word, each time becoming more and more distant. The song used 3 more versions of the same refrain, each having a line replaced by a different one. Not the most creative solution if you asked Nick, but he wasn't complaining. Between these refrains, he could have time to observe his surroundings and the mammals around him. He had to give it to the makers of this event, they were going all out with the loud music, the special effects and the illuminating dance floor. It was surprisingly calm considering it was supposed to be a party, but it may be just Nick getting used to complete chaos in his life lately.

His life. Now that something he has been beating himself over and over since Aaron proposed the idea of kits. He wanted some of course, every normal mammal with base instincts knew that, but Nick really didn't know if _he_ would be something the kits wanted. He knew that if he ever told Wolfie his insecurities, he would be told that he was stupid, he would make a great father yadda yadda, the usual. Don't get him wrong, he was more than grateful for his wolf and his confidence in him, but Nick was more of a realist. He knew that his experience with kits was around the same level as a postman's experience with magnetostatics. He played a dad daily when he was still hustling with Finnick, but he didn't exactly play from experience with kits or the things that he saw other fathers were doing. He just used the words that he knew would infuriate Finnick in every other scenario that coincidently looked like a father talking to his young kit.

A gentle stroke of a tail at his legs and the shiver it caused managed to rip him out of his thoughts. He knew that it was the sign for Nick to get ready in case he starts wondering away, which he did. He realized that his second refrain is about to come, so he took another gulp from the tea and a balloon of Helium and continued entertaining the next generation of Wolfski adults. Some were already drunk, some were literally at each other's mouth, but most were jumping up and down to the beat. It seemed like music was the perfect way to distract the attention from the fact _who_ were the mammals providing the music. If it takes some buttons and sliders, a bottle of hot honeyed lime tea and some balloons to avoid being the centre of attention, then he would be packing some of those definitely.

After his second part ended he smiled at his wolf, who looked especially adorable now. With the headphones on his head, his closed eyes, his dead serious expression and his frantic head bopping while he was rapidly doing stuff on the Dj table Nick could not imagine understanding in a million years… Oh my, he was one lucky fox, that's for sure. It was only maybe half a year since that faithful day with the hedgehog and Nick basically turned his life upside down. Or was his life turning itself upside down? He didn't know nor did he care because it was his time of the life and he was not about to ask why. He had a big circle of great friends that just gets bigger and bigger as time goes, his reputation as an individual and a fox had increased massively, mammals actually respected him and **trusted him.** It was a welcome change that he could get used to, in fact, he already got used to it.

And then came his own guardian angel, the mammal who changed his heart and his life. Technically it was mammalS since Judy was the one who started it, but he would praise the dumb bunny later. Nick knew that it was just as hard for Wolfie to accept his life changing as it was for him. It seemed though, that Nick wasn't the only one enjoying the changes in their life to the fullest. His wolf was sweet, honest and humble, always helping Nick whenever he can and making sacrifices without asking for anything back. It was a bit too perfect to be real.

That's why the fox always wondered secretly (no matter how many times he tried to shoo away the thought) when Wolfie would throw the towel in and leave him. It was his loathed cynical side, that tiny little voice that always nagged him about his worth, or more accurately his lack thereof. He actually used most of his free time when he was not with his wolf to speak to his personal psychiatrist (the one who helped him with his PTSD with muzzles). The last thing he needed for something so wonderful as his relationship with Wolfie to get ruined by his hesitance and fears.

Another swish of tail and an other shiver and Nick mentally slapped himself. The wolf was committed to him and Nick won't drown in his insecurities and that's the end of the argument. He had more important things to do.

Little did he know that this mental slap was the final reassurance he needed.

* * *

''Y'know, if you decided to become a singer, I would totally be your mixer." spoke up Aaron as they were walking on one of the quiet, night-veiled streets of Howlsaw. It was not that chilly of a night, so they didn't bother changing back to their regular clothes. The only difference was that Aaron was wearing his own blue robe, obviously not wanting to get arrested for the tiniest public indecency. They decided, that in the last days they would man up and show themselves in the public more.

''Are you proposing that we abandon our police work that we worked so hard for and start working in one of the statistically most unreliable industries on the planet?" asked Nick without removing his eyes from his phone, where the map of Howlsaw could be seen to help them navigate in the city.

Aaron opened his mouth to say something but no valuable argument came in the mind.

''If you put it that way, it doesn't sound too good…" mumbled Aaron as they took a turn to their right. Nick, seeing that their destination is close and no need for any more navigation, pocketed his phone and looked up at his wolf.

''The video of our performance will definitely be on the news tomorrow now that I think about it, so we can expect our friends asking for private show soon…" said Aaron nonchalantly. Nick's snort and maybe some thinking was needed for the wolf to realize what he just said.

''…Did I just say that out loud?"

His answer was laughter coming from his right.

''33 years old, but his sense of humor still couldn't mature." mumbled Aaron with a heavy sigh.

''Oh come oooon, Wolfie. You know it was funny." nagged Nick while nudging the wolf with his elbow. Aaron just huffed stubbornly while crossing his arms.

''Wolfieeee, come oooooon. It was funny and you know it." whined Nick playfully. Aaron tried to hide his smile, but he just couldn't.

''Okay, it was a _little_ funny, okay?" resigned Aaron while trying to bat away Nick's continous nudging at his side.

''You act like admitting that it's indeed funny is like the end of the world." commented Nick, making Aaron roll his eyes.

''Try again when I can feel my hands again. An hour of consecutive songs without any rest did a number on me it seems. I swear, the police training never made me this sore." said Aaron as he massaged his wrists.

''Are you proposing that we make Bogo install DJ mixing into the police training? 'Cause that sound mighty exciting if you ask me." said Nick with a sideways smirk.

''Of course, and in the future we will make the bad guys dance until they beg to be taken into custody." retorted Aaron with a snort.

''That doesn't sound bad actually. They get a last dance while we can entertain ourselves at how bad they move. Everyone wins!" cheered Nick, being a little bit proud of his totally ridiculous idea. Aaron snickered while shaking his head. His fox's imagination is something else, that's for sure.

Suddenly a strange smell caught his nose. It was faint and not pleasant, which was the reason why he was trying to dismiss the smell with his paw.

''Erm… Wolfie? Have you ever seen green smoke?" asked the uncertain question from Nick.

''Well, yes. Green smoke usually indicates chemical fire or that someone ignited something that contained alum. Why?" asked Aaron as he tried to determine what could cause the ugly smell.

 _Is it my arm pit maybe? No, it doesn't smell bad…_

''Because then we may have a problem…" trailed off Nick's voice, making Aaron look up. He realized that Nick was not next to him anymore and instead he stood still some steps back and looking at the house over the street with concern. Aaron followed Nick's sight and saw that the house in question was a two storey house and green smoke was coming from its chimney.

Aaron was about to comment when an audible sizzling noise interrupted him. Aaron and Nick slowly turned their heads toward each other.

 _Uh-oh._

The next thing they knew is a deafening explosion and a blinding light coming from the house. The explosion was so strong, Nick and Aaron was knocked off their feet and flew back a meter into the flower garden situated next to the pavement. The only thing they could hear was a loud whistle in their ears and their vision becoming blurry. Aaron, since he was standing further away from the explosion, managed to recover rather quickly and rushed next to his fox's side who was still laying in the ground and groaning in pain.

''Bushy Tail!" came the scared exclamation from Aaron. He immediately started sniffing Nick's body, searching for wounds or blood. Fortunately, he didn't find anything, much to his relief.

''Oh god, that was not on my bucket list.'' groaned Nick as he massaged his temples.

''You okay?" asked Aaron while kneeling next to Nick and looking at his fox with worry.

''I'm fine, I'm fine, I think we have a much bigger problem than my headache." said Nick as he accepted Aaron's paw and balancing himself on his feet.

They looked at the explosion, and saw that the situation got way worse. The house was at least still standing, but one part of it was clearly destroyed because the smoke cloud became enormous. It was a darker shade of green, which meant that now not only was there a chemical fire but a regular one aswell.

Nick was about to rush in and help the occupants, but Aaron's death grip on his arm was not letting him go. The fox looked back questioningly and saw Aaron's face morphed into one of horror. Nick tried to get out, but the grip got stronger every time he tried to pry himself away.

''Wolfie…?" asked Nick concerned and a tad bit annoyed.

''T-this house… the dream…" stuttered Aaron quietly, his eyes wide and full of fear.

There was no mistaking it. It was the same house as the one that killed his fox in his dream. Now it was standing right in front of him and mocking him with its cracking voice, its ugly smell and horroristic visual. Aaron could swear he was hearing it laughing and taunting him about killing his fox.

Nick managed to salvage what his wolf was so scared about and sighed. He reached up with his paws and made the wolf look into his eyes.

''Listen Wolfie. In your dream, I was running into the house alone, right?" the wolf nodded uncertainly. ''So if we go into it together we can change things up. Like time travel. If alter something in the past, it can have a major change in the future. Dreams work like this too. Now come on!" urged Nick as he tried to pry away but the wolf was not letting from his grip.

''Please don't go, Nick." whined Aaron as he collapsed onto his knees. Nick's heart missed a beat when he heard his name but quickly shook it off.

''Please Maid Marian, forgive me." mumbled Nick with an annoyed sigh. Then with the paw that was not under the wolf's grip, he gave Aaron a mediocre slap, making the wolf hiss in surprise and releasing Nick's other wrist.

''Better?" asked the fox with an expectant look, trying to fight the guilt he felt for hurting his wolf. Said wolf was rubbing the spot, but his eyes contained less fear now and wasn't as distant.

''Yeah… thank you." mumbled Aaron as he stood up and dusted himself off.

''Come on then." urged Nick as he and Aaron finally took off. They ignored the shouts coming from around them from the mammals that came out into the streets to look at the event.

Luckily, the explosion managed to blow the front door out, so it was easy to enter the building. They could already see that the hall they arrived was somewhat unharmed, aside from the knocked over furniture, the cracks on the ceiling and the opposing wall missing. The elevator was clearly broken but the stairs seemed to be okay. Aaron and Nick nodded and rushed up the stairs quickly.

The first problem came when they realized that the second storey was completely blocked off by the blown up parts of the ceiling. Upon peaking through one of the gaps, they could see the second floor being completely overtaken by the fire already, meaning that no one on the second floor survived.

Nick and Aaron couldn't mourn for much, since another burning part of the ceiling collapsed in front of them.

''Okay. If your dream is anything to go by, this building is about to collapse, so we have to hurry." breathed Nick, getting a nod from Aaron.

''We have to separate to save as many mammals as possible." replied Aaron, clearly not liking his own idea.

''Hey… It's gonna be okay. We are police officers in the end. Danger is an occupational hazard." said Nick as he reached up and shared a reassuring kiss with his wolf. He felt Wolfie immediately relax by the gesture.

''Good luck Wolfie."

''Good luck Bushy Tail."

* * *

 ** _Aaron's P.O.V_**

After separating from Nick, the wolf went to work and kicked in the first door he could.

The flat was already full of smoke, making Aaron cough harshly. He put his nose into his blue robe and started advancing into the building towards a loud crying sound. He followed it through another door and saw something that should have been a living room, except that there was a pile of burning ceiling in the middle, blocking the way.

''Anyone here?!" shouted Aaron as he tried to salvage any voices that wasn'T the crackling of the fire or the murmur of the falling ceiling.

He suddenly heard a feminine yell coming from the other side of the burning pile. He hesitated not, and went into action, jumping over various remnants of furnitures while searching for the source of the voice. He managed to get into the other side of the pile and saw a female polar bear trying to calm down what seemed like her cub. He closed the distance between them and kneeled down next to the mother who looked at him with panic filled eyes while coughing violently.

''Can you walk?" shouted Aaron, but he saw that the mother was not understanding him. So he gestured with his fingers the general sign of walking and the pointed towards the exit. The mother seemed to understand and pointed towards her leg, where Aaron could see a big part of the ceiling. Using his sore paws and raw force, he managed to lift it up, so the mother and her cub could escape. After this success, Aaron accompanied the female polar bear while shielding her and her cub from the ember, ash and ceiling falling towards them.

They managed to escape the flat, and slowly but steadily they managed to descend the stairs towards the ground floor, while the mother was leaning on Aaron's shoulders. They managed to get out of the building, where some braver outlookers rushed to help them escape the radius of danger.

Aaron thanked them and was about to turn around to help more and assure that Nick is going to be okay, when a loud sizzle could be heard again, making his blood run cold.

* * *

 ** _Nick P.O.V._**

After separating from Aaron, Nick rushed to the flat that was the closest to the source of the explosion, thus being in the biggest danger.

The door of said flat was wide open and after entering Nick had to hold his jaw from dropping; everything to his right, the walls, the ceiling, the doors were completely missing. He could see the night sky and the smoke coming from the flat above, and if he looked down at the hole on the floor, he could see the hall on the ground floor and the missing wall that they noticed when they entered the building. A door indicated that there was a room before, which Nick seriously hoped was a kitchen. He started running through the corridor to the left, opening doors and searching for survivors.

He found a door at the end of said corridor which seemed to have great importance. He opened the door and stared at the spectacle in front of him in disgust and horror; The room was completely on fire with two, unmoving arms under a huge, bloody fallen shelf. What was even worse that these hands were entwined, which meant that the two mammals squashed under the shelf was probably a romantic couple accepting their faith.

 _Either a couple or… parents…_

It was a possibility, and if it was true, then there must have been a kit around here. With a big sigh, he left the room and kept on searching the flat for the last member of this poor family.

He needn't search much, since the room next to the parents' was the room he wanted. The wall that the two rooms shared were on fire and it was spreading quickly. He looked around the room and saw that the paintings of the wall were of cartoon characters, there were several damaged or intact toys lying around. His eyes stopped on a white baby cradle where he could see movement. The fire was dangerously close so he mustered all his agility, ran next to the cradle, scooped up the baby and left the room quickly. He was lucky, because the moment he left, he could hear a loud bang coming from the baby's room. He dared to peak onto the room and saw that a part of the ceiling crushed the cradle.

 _That was frighteningly close._

He took a deep breath and relaxed while leaning on the door with the baby in his paws. He looked at the little mammal in his paws and saw that it was a small coyote with golden fur and huge dazzling blue eyes looking at Nick with curiosity. From its scent, Nick managed to understand that it was a she.

''Hey there, little girl. I'm here to save you." said Nick in a soft voice. The little coyote cooed at him, making Nick's heart melt.

This moment was interrupted by an explosion coming from behind him, making Nick realize that it's not the time for this. With a deep breath, Nick bolted in a sprint and left the flat.

When he reached the end of the stairs, the loud sizzling voice could be heard again. Nick knew already what is about to happen, so he went into a bigger sprint.

When he stepped out of the front door, he was envellopped in a very familiar body that shielded him and jumped as far as possible when the explosion came. Him, the baby and the bigger body rolled on the ground. The bigger body managed to shield Nick and the baby, who started crying again.

It was a bit too much for Nick's body to handle though, so after making sure the baby was intact, he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **So, the combination of a small vacation at my grandma with nothing but my phone, the beginning exams and another illness managed to postpone this chapter by a week, and I cannot stop fuming, especially that we are at the final chapters. I'm sincerely sorry for the wait so I tried to make this chapter as well written as possible.  
**

 **Btw, I sneaked in an Easter egg from one of my favorite movies into this chapter, and the next one will have another one. I tried to be subtle about it, but whoever saw that film will know immediately.**


	38. Beginning Of A Howling Family

Did you know that unconsciousness can cause probably the most unexplainable and ridiculous dreams, maybe ever?

Nick certainly was caught off guard when he found himself on a field of flowers with probably every acquaintance of his, and said acquaintances were rolling in the flower patches, laughing like a child on his birthday, blowing bubbles and playing tag. Even inside the dream, Nick was completely flabbergasted and could just look at the scenery. Seeing his more serious and intimidating friends acting like this can cause such a reaction. Finnick was actually spinning in the air while giggling, Charlie was walking on his front paws and Bogo was currently pampering one of Judy's baby sisters. What. The. Hell.

The dream was short-lived (thank god), and the first thing Nick noticed when he woke up is that everything was so comfortable and familiar. Whenever he was, he really didn't want to leave this place and die here in peace. The next thing he noticed was that his very comfortable place was definitely emitting Wolfie's scent and another, slightly familiar one. It just managed to convince the fox all the more to snuggle deeper into whatever he was surrounded by.

''Oh, it seems a very brave fox is finally awake." came Wolfie's soft voice from above Nick's head.

''I don't know what you are talking about. Nick Wildeford is currently not available. Come back later." mumbled Nick as his senses slowly started to boot one by one against all his protests.

''In every other scenario I would allow you the privilege of slumber, but I don't think you want to sleep on the streets, do you?" asked Wolfie's voice slyly.

''I may do just that. I didn't know these 'streets' were that comfortable." replied Nick while something started to stroke his head, making Nick emit a low purr.

''That would be my chest you are talking about, so thank you for the compliment. By the way, you should wake up, the medical team wants to check up on you." said the voice with a more insisting tone.

''The medical team? Why would-'' this was the point when Nick was overcome with memories of the events. The moment it happened, his eyes burst open and started to frantically look around. He could see that they were sitting on the side of the pavement, facing the remains of the house they have been in. Several members of the fire brigade and the police force were scattered around the area while some medical trucks were at the side, trying to nurse back some mammals to life.

He could also see that he was in the arms of Wolfie, and the two mammals were wrapped in a blanket of some sorts.

 _Well, that would explain this immense comfort._

He sighed and flopped his head back onto his wolf's chest, who never ceased stroking the fox's head. The gentle heartbeat of the wolf managed to soothe him and make him a bit doozy again.

That is, until a flash of blue eyes appeared in front of him, making his posture stiffen, which did not go unnoticed by Aaron.

''Bushy Tail?" asked the wolf worriedly while looking down at his fox.

''What happened to the little coyote girl?" asked Nick with an emotionless voice, which unnerved Aaron all the more. The wolf thought about what kind of girl is Bushy Tail talking about, but it quickly clicked.

''You mean the one you saved? She was taken to the hospital, the medical guys said that for a child her age it was a procedure to be taken in." reassured Wolfie warily. Something became really off about Bushy Tail when he asked that, and Aaron was determined to find out. Luckily, his fox was the one to make the first move.

''I found her in her cradle surrounded by flames. If I was just a second late she would be dead. The way she looked at me after I saved her..." mumbled Nick in a distraught way. Aaron was pretty alerted by the lack of sarcasm or the exasperated adjectives or the colourful and funny definitions. Simple and blunt sentences was just not his fox.

''I'm sure she will be alright. She must have been a special kid if she managed to have such an effect on the world's coolest fox." joked Aaron with a wink. His attempt at lightening the mood seemed to work if the snort and the small smile he emitted was anything to go by.

Suddenly somebody cleared their throat behind them and started asking something in Wolfski. Nick and Aaron looked back just to see a rabbit, an arctic fox and a white timber wolf in some kind agent attires standing behind them. The moment their eyes met, the three mammals froze and looked at them with shock. The fact that three probably very serious and stern mammals were looking at them like they had grown two heads managed to shake Nick out of his sentimentality and become his old self.

''Could you repeat that? Sorry, but we aren't local and are yet to learn this marvelous language." came the snarky reply, making Aaron snort.

 _Sarcasm, check_

 _Exasperated adjective, check_

 _2 out of 3. My fox is back._

Nick question managed to shake the rabbit out of his shock, who quickly shook his head and gave a kind smile. Before he could say something, the white timber wolf suddenly descended to its knees and bowed respectfully. The arctic fox and the rabbit looked at him questioningly but then something like realization went through their faces and quickly did the same.

''It's a pleasure to meet your Highnesses." said the rabbit in a surprisingly accent-less voice, which could only mean that he was from Zootopia or from around the city. Nick and Aaron rolled their eyes and stood up with unamused expressions. They started to get a tad bit tired of telling others not to treat them like demigods, but they decided to go with it. They also decided that they would humor the locals by accepting their (very much overdone) respect, but in Zootopia they would stubbornly refuse any kind of gestures like this.

''You can stand up." said Aaron after a sigh. The three mammals did as asked. The rabbit (or hare, neither canines were sure) dusted himself off while the arctic fox adjusted her dress and fur. The white timber wolf seemed to be kind of nervous if his fidgeting could be believed. Aaron and Nick just watched them expectantly with crossed arms.

''So, straight to the topic. My name is Agent Jack Savage, I was given the task by the Zootopian Bureau of Investigation to come here and investigate the case of a possible Arsonist." said the rabbit/hare. Looking him over, he had black tipped ears and gray fur, his face had 3-3 lines at each side, giving him a rather intimidating look (at least for a rabbit). He also had icy light blue eyes that looked as if they were looking at your soul for lies. From his posture, Nick could already see that this rabbit was this no-bullsh*t, yet lazy kind of mammal. Nick knew this kind of personality all too well, since Finnick back home was the exact same.

The female arctic fox stepped forward and after sharing a nod with Savage, she began.

''My name is Agent Skye Winters, I came from the same agency as Agent Savage. If our informants are to be believed, it is possible that these Arsonists use a kind of chemical substance that upon combined with fire, it can act like a bomb." said the Arctic fox in a formal tone.

Aaron had to give it to her, she was beautiful. He fur was probably the brightest white he has ever seen. Her attire was a lavender blouse with a matching skirt. She held herself confidently, her eyes full with determination and seriousness, which could be only compared to Judy's personality. The wolf was also kind of wary, because she really was beautiful, and it made Aaron kind of worried. He knew that it was beyond stupid, thinking this vixen had any chance at Nick, but try telling your instincts that and see how it goes. That's how Aaron found himself getting beaten by his own tail as it circled around the oblivious fox protectively. Aaron cursed himself intensely and hoped no one noticed it.

''If it is a bomb you are talking about, shouldn't it be considered an act of terrorism? Last I checked an arson was the crime of intentionally starting a fire in order to damage or destroy something, especially a building." said Nick with a raised eye brow. Aaron was quite surprised by hearing the exact definition of Arson word by word by none other than his lazy fox. It seemed to surprise the three mammals in front of them aswell.

''What? You forget that we are also trained officers aswell. The witch from the academy literally glued the book to my snout and told me that she would remove it if I could at least tell half of it by heart. It is kind of hard to forget things this way, especially if your reward for it was a patch of ripped fur." defended Nick, earning a chuckle from Aaron.

''I remember her. She once made one of the recruits literally eat his book. Good thing he was a herbivore, so he actually enjoyed the taste of paper, which enraged the instructor all the more. I'm not going into details of what she decided to be a punishment after that. " commented Aaron with a shudder, making Nick's eyes widen.

''Wait, that's where she got that? She threatened me too that she would make me eat the book if I kept making comments. Now I know that she meant it." replied Nick with chuckle.

''Small world… anyway, where were we?" asked Aaron as he turned to the three mammals in front of them. He didn't know whether they were just really patient or didn't dare interrupting them because they were the kings but they seemed to have no problem with Nick and him drifting offshore from the topic. They actually seemed amused a bit, except for the wolf who was still pretty anxious looking.

''Of course. Sir Nicholas Wildeford, you are right about that, but we have material evidence that the Arsonist's or Arsonists' mode of crime committing is unique and is indeed an act of arson. The culprit first sets fire in a room and leaves the explosive substance there. When the flames hit the material, it catches fire and starts producing a poison-green smoke. The substance needs a whole minute to reach a point where it explodes, leaving huge casualties behind." said Skye in her monotone, formal tone.

''Okay, and where do we come into the picture?" asked Nick curiously. Skye smiled and stepped back, just so the nervous timber wolf could hesitantly step forward. He had a suit on aswell, but he also had a white coat above the suit that had a black lightning symbol on the left side. It looked… interesting to say the least, and they couldn't even blame Wolfska for the unusual style, since the guy was clearly from Zootopia aswell.

''Good afternoon, My Lords, my humble name is Detective Bolt Cyrus. We just want you to confirm if what you've seen matches the Arsonist we are after. It would be greatly appreciated." said Bolt with a nervous smile. Nick and Aaron thought about it and it did seem to match. So they nodded and smiled at the poor wolf whose posture screamed anxiousness.

''Thank you for your help, my Lords. Glory to Wolfska." said Bolt with a deep bow and then stepped back, letting Savage and Winters take over. Said vixen and buck were looking at him with amused eyes. They nodded towards Nick and Aaron and was about to leave when Aaron spoke up.

''Erm, one more thing. What do you know about the survivors so far?" asked Aaron worriedly. He has been conscious since the beginning, but he hadn't heard anything from the polar bear mother and her cub, nor the little coyote girl Nick saved.

Jack started rubbing his chin in deep thought.

''We don't know much either, but I think so far there has been five confirmed mammals who survived the event." said Jack as he looked at his partner for confirmation. The vixen nodded.

''I heard that you two saved a family of polar bears and a little coyote girl." said Bolt with the same nervous smile, but now it contained a new emotion; admiration.

Nick and Aaron just shrugged.

''As Bushy Tail said, we are not just kings but police officers. It's an occupational hazard. It's our duty." said Aaron as he held Nick to his side and smiled proudly. Jack, Skye and Bolt smiled back.

''Anyway, I believe there is no more information about the identity of the Arsonists, sooo…?" asked Jack with an inquiring eye brow.

''There is actually. When I was saving the little coyote girl, I saw the flat above being completely in ruins, so I believe the 'bomb' was planted on the second floor if that helps." added Nick. No one missed the somber tone when he mentioned the little girl.

''Wait, the house didn't get destroyed after the first explosion?" asked Skye, a hint of eagerness in her voice. Bolt in the mean time was furiously noting everything down to a notepad. Aaron mused about how the paper didn't catch fire.

''Well, then me and Wolfie wouldn't have had anyone to save to begin with." said Nick with a sly wink towards the arctic fox. It was amusing to see said vixen became flustered while trying to keep up a confident formal pose. Least to say that Aaron had to fight down another wave of unnecessary jealousy.

''Right. Thank you for your cooperation. If you remember any more details, please don't hesitate to notify us." said Jack as he gave them a card that had three phone numbers on it. With that, they bid adieu and left towards the remains of the house.

Aaron noticed a thoughtful expression on Nick's face as he was looking at the card intensely. Suddenly a sly smile appeared on his face, signaling that whatever he was thinking about, he managed to solve it.

''Wolfie look, we have mammals to telephone prank now!"

Aaron's facepalm echoed through the place.

* * *

The next morning, Nick and Aaron was woken up by the base phone of their place. The phone was situated right next to their front door, which also meant that it was quite far from the bedroom. It was also connected to Lazlow's office, and it was installed so Lazlow or Mich could directly notify them if needed.

And it was loud. _Very loud._

''I swear to all the gods alive, I'm going to rip this off the wall next time." growled Aaron as he hurried to the phone before it blow his eardrums off. He didn't even care that he had only his underwear on, not like anyone could see him.

He stomped next to the offending device and eyed it with hostility before he answered it.

''What?!" snapped Aaron while still rubbing his eyes.

'' _Oh, I hope I didn't wake you up."_ came the happy sounding voice of Lazlow.

Aaron had a sudden urge to march up at his office and shout his muzzle off.

''Don't worry about it, we definitely didn't manage to be startled enough to fall out of the bed because this thing had to be at maximum volume. I believe Bushy Tail managed to fall unconscious upon hitting the ground and he is cuddling the leg of the nightstand currently. So no, you didn't wake us up." answered Aaron, his voice full of sarcasm and untold accusation.

'' _He-he, sorry about that, I will make sure that the volume will be decreased ASAP. Anyway, there are some rather interesting things some news stations are inquiring about. What exactly did you two do last night?"_ asked Lazlow nervously. Aaron sighed and managed to calm himself down bit.

''Which part? The part when we showed the youngsters of Howlsaw how to real party or when some mammals decided to play July 4th, but misplaced the fireworks with a whole building?" replied Aaron while continuing using heavy sarcasm. He actually prided himself how well he could use this form of speech now.

'' _Oh… well that would explain why were there so many different questions that didn't relate to each other. Could you answer some of them now?"_

''Yes…wait, let me guess them. Tell them that I have known how to DJ since I was a teen and was working in a sound studio before I became an officer. Nick has always knew how to sing, and yes, that was his voice that could be heard last night. No, we are not accepting any kind of invitations to play at concerts and stuff, it was solely meant to be a kind of 'thank-you' gesture towards the city. About the accident yesterday, we were going home from the aforementioned party when the event happened. We rushed inside and managed to save three mammals who as far as I am notified managed to survive. Two kids and one of their mother. Did I guess them right?" asked Aaron, his sour mood slowly disappearing. The amusement he got from hearing the line being silent for seconds definitely helped.

'' _I'm… Wow. I-I should really stop underestimating both of you. You seriously went inside a burning building to save mammals?"_ asked Lazlow in a disbelieving voice. Aaron smirked.

''If you forgot, we are police officers."

'' _Right, sorry. I should really scold you know about being more careful, being kings and what not, but I know a lost battle when I see one."_ said Lazlow, his voice betraying his relief and admiration.

''You got that right." replied Aaron while patting down some of the disheveled fur of his.

'' _The other thing would be a bit tricky and touchy."_ Now that made Aaron halt his smoothing of his fur.

'' _If I can guess right, the three mammals you saved would be Anastasia and Mateusz Białewłosy and little Amelia Preria, two polar bears and a baby coyote. Well… I have some bad and some questionable news for you."_ said Lazlow, making Aaron really worried.

''Please, don't tell me they died." whine Aaron, horror creeping through his body.

'' _Not all of them, but… Anastasia, mother of Mateusz passed on the way to the hospital. I'm not an expert at this, but I believe they said that her lungs had collapsed from the chemical smoke she inhaled. Little Mateusz was in critical condition aswell, but he managed to survive as well as Amelia."_ said Lazlow carefully, not wanting to freak Aaron out. He could only hear a big sigh from the other end of the line.

''Well… can't say I'm happy about the mother but at least the little ones survived. What will happen to them now?" asked Aaron in a worried tone.

'' _And here comes the tricky news. They would of course go to the child protective services where they would be given to chosen guardians until somebody decides to adopt them. It would be that easy normally, but the Services had heard that it was you two who saved these babies, so they decided to offer the role of their guardians to the two of you."_

For a moment, Aaron froze and was rendered speechless.

''W-wait, it's not that the offer is not tempting, but shouldn't they first offer them to the rest of their families?" asked Aaron with a shaky voice. His face was conflicted between being eager and petrified.

'' _Yes, but Amelia didn't have any living relatives, and Mateusz has all of them in prison for several criminal acts, so there isn't really anyone to give."_ informed Lazlow, his voice warm and reassuring.

''O-okay. That's… that's a bit of a big decision to make at seven in the morning and half asleep. I need to ask Bushy Tail too and everything… gosh, you really couldn't wait with that until at least noon?!" asked Aaron while nervously fidgeting with the phone. He was at the edge of hyperventilating at this point.

'' _I could have, and that's why I don't expect an answer now. Just say a yes, a no or that you will think about it."_

 _''_ Well, I have to definitely ask Bushy Tail's opinion-'' answered Aaron, but was cut off by a third voice.

''And Bushy Tail's opinion is yes." came the voice, making Aaron jump in surprise. Aaron looked back and saw Nick leaning on the door frame that divided the kitchen from where they were.

''Since when were you standing there?" asked Aaron with a raised eye brow.

''Since I realized that my wolf's body doesn't have splinters in it." replied Nick while showing his now bandaged hand as he started walking towards Aaron.

''That will teach you not to cuddle with wooden furniture. Anyway, you sure about that Bushy Tail? We can wait, I told you. I'm not doing it if you are not ready." reassured Aaron as he squatted down to be on eye level with his fox.

''Yes, 100%" came the confident answer of the vulpine.

Aaron looked over his posture for any signs of hesitation or nervousness. Sly and all-knowing smirk, chest proudly puffed, tail confidently standing erect behind; this was a fox who knew what he was doing. And Aaron could not be happier. He looked at his fox adoringly while slowly putting the phone next to his hear without removing his gaze.

''Heard that Lazlow?"

'' _Loud and Clear, I have already answered them and you can pick them up on the address I will supply you soon. Since you will be leaving today, I'm going to put orders for baby stuff for the plane, and will ask the guys in Zootopia to ready everything in your home."_ replied Lazlow enthusiastically.

''Wo-wo-woah, buddy. We want to experience being fathers too. How about you do the stuff for the plane ride, while we will do our home?" asked Nick in a calming manner loud enough for Lazlow to hear.

'' _Oh… right, makes sense, sorry. I hope you know that now you will occupy another part of the news paper, adopting kids that would evidently become your Heir and what not."_ notified Lazlow while audibly typing in the background. It was astonishing to both Nick and Aaron how fast Lazlow could write, be it paper, keyboard or touch screen, and could still do other stuff like talk and think.

''I don't think we need to worry about that. We gave them a party, saved some mammals and found some Heirs. As far as I know, none of this sounds scandalous, does it?" asked Nick with his usual snarkiness.

'' _Hey! I wasn't complaining. The more you do this, the better reputation you get. You guys are naturals."_ praised Lazlow proudly, the sound of typing still audible.

''… _Aaaand done. The plane will be ready by the time we arrive at 3 in the afternoon. Sorry for the wake up call, the next time you guys visit I will make sure to lower the volume."_ apologised Lazlow.

 _''_ Thank you buddy, meet ya soon."

'' _Bye!"_ and with that the line ended.

Aaron lowered the phone but still looked at his fox with adoring eyes. He didn't know what happened in the last days to make his fox so confident about this, but honestly, he couldn't care less. His Bushy Tail wanted fatherhood now just as much as Aaron, and he was confident about it, and oh boy, Aaron's insincts were currently having a party, a big one at that.

''You never cease to amaze me, Bushy Tail." whispered Aaron with a warm smile while stroking the side of Nick's head.

''Thank you, I do try. Come on, let's have a breakfast, we have a looong day ahead of us." said Nick while stealing a kiss and walking back to their kitchen. Aaron straightened out and watched the fox walk away. Unbeknownst to Nick, he had a bit of a hop in his step which did not go unnoticed by Aaron.

* * *

''I'm officially freaked out." said Aaron as him and Nick were currently standing in front of the building of the Child Protective Services where they would be named as the guardians of their children. So far, both Nick and Aaron seemed to be at ease, but it seemed that the wolf had finally given in to the pressure.

''You basically ran into a burning building yesterday without even hesitating, but you are afraid of two kits who couldn't be luckier to have you as their father?" asked Nick while not removing his gaze from his phone, but his eyebrow stilll arose slightly.

''But that's different! That was a single event that wouldn't have long-lasting consequences, while adopting child would last 'till the end of my life!" whimpered Aaron, his face crunched up in fear.

Nick sighed and pocketed his phone. He turned towards his wolf and put two fingers on said wolf's nose. Aaron was overcome with confusion for a moment as he watched the paw questioningly.

''Wolfie, follow my hand." said Nick as he started to make circles with his hand. His paw was doing dance like movements in a graceful manner and Aaron couldn't help but follow it. It was hypnotizing and that's exactly why the wolf didn't notice his posture becoming relaxed while his heartbeat slowly calming down.

Then Nick ended his hypnotic movement with a boop on Aaron's nose, making the lupine sneeze. When he recovered, he noticed Nick being halfway towards the front door.

''W-what was that?!"

''That's a fox secret. Now come on, we have some children to pick up." shouted back Nick as he reached the front doors. Aaron huffed and walked toward his fox, his bags in his paws while muttering stuff about 'sly foxes'.

They entered the building, and as they proceeded towards the front table, they could hear whispers and gasps around them. The she wolves behind the table noticed them and after over taking their initial shock, they immediately went to work, knowing what these two mammals are here for. Everybody in the building heard about the kings' brave act last night and they also were notified that the two kids saved would be already given to guardians that day. But nobody even guessed who these guardians would be.

And these two she wolves were probably the most surprised, since they have met last night with them. More accurately, flirted with them.

''Would you look at that! The stars of last night." exclaimed Nick as they approached the table. The she wolves, Helena and Lena, smiled.

''Interesting to hear this from two mammals who managed to occupy two whole pages in the newspapers." replied Helena, visibly glowing of joy.

''Never in my life would have thought that we will see you two there out of all the places. Didn't you say you two were college students?"

''Well, yes, we are just here for the extra money. It isn't much but it's enough." admitted Helena while sharing a smile with Lena.

''And what about your last night? Have you met your Romeo?" piped in Aaron, making the insides of Helena's ear redden. Lena was still smiling, not knowing what the topic was, but she too noticed the way her sister became visibly flustered.

''Heh-he, yes, you could say that. We have been called over after your surprise performance by a pair of cute twins and had a great night." told Helena with a nervous smile. Nick and Aaron raised an eyebrow and two identical smirks started to spread through their faces. Lena became concerned of the topic and decided to cut in.

'' _What's the topic, sis?"_ asked Lena curiously in Wolfski. Helena sent her ann anxious glance.

'' _Last night…"_ even tough she knew that neither Aaron nor Nick could speak the language, she felt obligated to whisper. Realization and the same blush swept through Lena's face, and so she decided to do anything else.

''From those immense blushes on your faces, I believe something interesting happened, no?" asked Nick with his all knowing smirk that made Helena even more uncomfortable.

''Let's- let's talk about something else, shall we?" but Nick was having too much fun.

''Come on girl, tell me about them. Body, charisma, handsomeness…" then the fox leaned in to whisper. ''… _size?"_

Helena's head was already buried between her shoulders in embarrassment, while Aaron was fighting the urge not to topple over in laughter of his fox's teasing. Though the last bit threw Helena over her limit.

''OKAY! I don't care what rank you are on, or that you are the Alphas, I'm not having this conversation with either of you!" exclaimed Helena, maybe a bit loud to her liking. Lena could only guess that the fox alpha was currently verbally torturing her sister, so she decided to not intervene and keep playing clueless while silently apologizing to Helena.

''Just messing with ya, girl." chuckled Nick, completely satisfied with himself.

Helena groaned and buried her face into her palms.

''Don't want to be offensive, but is he always like that?" mumbled Helena while stealing a glance at Aaron, whose face was crunched up in a battle against laugh.

''Worse. Much worse. You are just getting the basic teasing that he gives to any acquaintance of his. As his husband, you can guess what I have to endure day by day." replied Aaron while patting Nick's back. Said fox looked at his wolf slyly.

''Says the guy who openly challenged me to a teasing joust in the precinct and is actually leading by a little." replied Nick with a wiggle of his eye brows.

The story behind that was rather interesting. The officers of the precinct (Bogo included) was so fed up with Nick, his immaturity and constant teasing, they begged Aaron to do something about the situation. They didn't know that Aaron has been 'converted' into a teasing machine by Nick in the meantime, which resulted in the current 'Teasing joust' as the precinct calls it. Nick and Aaron has to tease others as much as they can until one of them wins. You can win by reaching 150 points, which takes a lot of time. You get one point for embarrassing or making anyone uncomfortable from the precinct, two points for doing that to Judy, three points for Bogo, five for Charlie and ten-ten for each other. Surprisingly, Aaron is at the lead by four points and they are already at the halfway mark (70-74). Least to say, the precinct had learnt their lesson and just silently accepted their fate.

Aaron shrugged and rolled his eyes upon being reminded of their little joust.

''What can I say, I learnt from the best."

Helena deemed this moment to be perfect for a much needed topic change.

''So! I believe you have some papers to sign and some children to bring home, right?" asked Helena, her desperation evident from her voice. The vulpine-lupine combo decided to let her live. For now.

Nick and Aaron were given several papers which they had to sign in order to gain guardian rank over Mateusz and Amelia. They had to agree on taking full responsibility over the children's life, agree on immediately giving them back if they don't intend to adopt them and another family inquires about adopting, and lastly; one year after taking up the guardian roles and they still have them in their guardianship without officially deciding whether to adopt them or not, said decision must be made on the anniversary.

Nick, as the hustler he is, ran through the papers twice, drinking in all the sentences and words. He mainly did that out of habit, being a hustler required you to carefully read everything and search for loopholes. By the end of the second read, Nick memorized the sentences and already found one or two of these loopholes which he will keep in mind if worst comes to worst.

They gave the papers back to Lena and they could immediately sense two familiar scent approaching. Nick's heart skipped a beat when he looked to his right and saw a familiar pair of blue eyes looking at him and coming closer and closer. Amelia was watching him curiously while cooing in the mammal's hand who was bringing her and her 'brother' to the waiting canines. Her hand was extended towards Nick, clear sign of want from the girl which didn't go unnoticed by Aaron. The wolf could already see who will be 'daddy's queen' in this family.

Amelia was given to Nick while Mateusz landed in Aaron's paws. The little polar bear cub was sound asleep while his nose was subtly twitching. Aaron could feel his heart swell at the sight of his future _son._ Both children were wrapped in a blanket and only their heads and arms could be seen. Both canines were looking at their respective children and could not believe how lucky they were. They finally had a _family_ , a strange one at that. 4 different species to add to the mix.

They both hugged each other with the children in their arms, immense happiness surging through in both their veins. Now they were complete.

Although Nick was suddenly reminded a problem they may have overlooked.

''Wolfie, how are we gonna tell the others?"

Aaron silently cursed Nick for having an observant brain.

* * *

In the meantime, at the Wildeford residence in Zootopia several mammals were pretty busy. These mammals consisted off the whole Wolford familia, Judy, Charlie, Bonnie, Finnick, Richard, Christine, Larry and Gary, Clawhauser and Isabelle (Yes, the last two managed to be at the same room without the cheetah fainting). They decided to give a 'Welcome back' party for the fox and the wolf, which evolved into a mix of 'Welcome back' and 'Glad you are still alive' party after hearing the events of last night. Christine, Monica and Bonnie cooked and baked many tasty treats for everyone. Music was provided by Finnick, Richard, Isabelle (duh), Rufus and (ironically) Hughes. The decoration was made by the Wolford triplets and Clawhauser, the cheetah being ecstatic and joyful to receive such important role. Him and the triplets immediately became friends.

While these mammals were busy cleaning the flat and installing the party decoration, Larry, Gary and Charlie decided to escort the lovebirds from the airport. Larry and Gary were curious about everything that happened, especially last night's events while Charlie decided that he would lay back and listen, he was driving after all. Neither of them expected to meet more than two mammals, even Charlie was in complete shock when he saw Nick and Aaron carrying two babies and then claiming that they were their children. He quickly filed it into the same bin with the 'two day marking' and the other unusually rushed events of these two.

Back in the flat, the preparations were done just in time, so the guests of the party laid back and chatted until they weren't given a heads up from Charlie that they were here.

Currently, Finnick was entertaining the guests with stories from his interrogations.

''-Then the guy started to pamper me thinking I was a lost baby. He was telling all kinds of stuff that just made me angrier and angrier. The look on his face was priceless when a 'sweet lonely child' whipped out a gun and hit him unconscious. I think I gave him a phobia against children after that." told Finnick, making the other guests chuckle.

''I still can't believe that out of all the mammals in this city, you were the one who decided to become part of the force Finnick. Glad you did though." said Judy in a praising tone. Finnick just shrugged.

''Hey, I told ya Hot Fuzz. What's better than to legally hustle brain dead mammals from the streets then getting paid for it?" retorted Finnick with a toothy grin.

''Don't you feel remorse sometimes? I mean, it must be hard to interrogate your old friends, right?" asked Clawhauser sympathetically. He still couldn't believe that such small mammal could have such deep voice.

''Aye, I do. But thanks to Wilde, his toy wolf and Hot Fuzz here, I know it's the right thing to do." replied Finnick, making the guests laugh and 'aww' at the last part.

''Officer Dessertclaw is probably the best interrogator the force has ever seen. Once, we brought a pickpocket to the station, who claimed he was mute by some childhood disease. Dessertclaw needed a total of 2 minutes to make the guy babble incoherently and beg to be taken into custody. Bogo was furious, thinking that Finnick tortured the guy to get him to talk, but the replay of that two minutes clearly shown that the guy started talking by himself while Finnick was playing good cop, but the scary kind of good cop." cut in Richard, getting an approving nod from Clawhauser and Judy.

''I knew the guy. When I saw his mug and then heard that he was 'mute', I had to fight the urge not to laugh. The guy couldn't help himself when it came to talking, I had to shut him up and threaten him back in the old days, even Wilde thought him as annoying." replied Finnick with a smirk.

''I wonder, why doesn't the police use more foxes in the force. I don't want to start a debate on that, but so far it seems that both foxes doing amazing so far." asked Isabelle, getting agreeing nods from the mammals.

''Easy. Society doesn't trust foxes, no matter if the hero of the city is a fox or not. There will be always mammals who will oppose the idea, and some of them are pretty loud. Loud mammals get followers easily." replied Finnick nonchalantly, making the room frown in disgust.

''We should do something about it! If they are really as good as Finnick and Nick, it would benefit the city aswell!" exclaimed Rufus. Judy shook his head.

''No need for it. After the stunt the mayor and Bogo did, both started working hard on making up their mistakes. With the help of the Academy Instructor, Ursula Friedkin, they managed to pass a bill in City Hall. The bill contained several changes in numerous branches of the economy connected to the species that had a negative stereotype related. These species will have their basic rights strengthened and some unique ones given. For example, if a fox or a weasel wants to become a police officer, they have to give their application to the chief instead of the heads of the academy. This way, the application will be looked at by someone, who must make decisions that benefit the city, not his own belief. The chief said that he will make sure that, and I quote, ' _Every single fox will have a chance at escaping the criminal life'_." told Judy while beaming with pride. Every mammal in the room had happy smiles hearing (In Hughes' case, seeing) that, even Finnick showed a sign of contentment.

Suddenly, Judy's phone started ringing, alerting even the three mothers in the kitchen, who dismissed their own little chat and jogged to the living room. Judy nodded and accepted the call. It was Charlie.

'' _Hey, if it isn't the world's most beautiful bunny."_ came the charming voice of Charlie.

''Flattering Officer Pictus. Do you have the _packages?"_ asked Judy with a smirk. Everyone in the room what, or in this case, who these 'packages' were.

'' _Got them right next to me. Let's just say that the Shipping Company accidentally sent two more of these 'packages'. Anyway, we are on the staircase, seconds until the packages reach home."_ said Charlie then hung up. Judy's ears stood erect in alert, completely dismissing Charlie's confusing lines about having 'two more packages'.

''They are here!" came the harsh whisper of the doe, making everyone stand ready for the incoming canines.

They could hear them approaching the door.

''I swear Wolfie, that painted dog is hiding something. He was never that jumpy and mysterious. I just know that there is something we are missing." complained Nick's voice, gradually growing louder.

''You are paranoid Bushy Tail. It's Chocolate Pudding we are talking about. The guy is a mystery anyway, I didn't see nothing new about him." replied Aaron's amused voice.

''Okay, be it. But when I'm right, I am so going to say 'I told you so' and you mister, are going to agree with me." said Nick's voice, already next to the front door.

Before they could wait for Aaron's answer, they saw the door open. They collected their breath and shouted in unison.

''WELCOME BA-!" the sudden interruption came from the shock that was a result from the sight of the two canines. Or more importantly, the two babies in blankets in their arms. It was like time froze when every mammal watched them with mouth ajar.

Nick and Aaron shifted awkwardly in place.

''Hey Wolfie." whispered Nick.

''Yeah?"

''I told you so."

* * *

 **Another favorite movie reference hidden in this chapter. If anyone finds it, here is the answer for your obvious question: Yes I love the movie and I think it is severely underrated.**


	39. Epilogue 1: Once I was 7 Years Old

**Here we go guys, the first Epilogue of the three that's coming.**

* * *

 ** _~Later That Night_**

The door of the bedroom in the Wildeford residence opened and two tired mammals stepped in. One of them was a wolf with a giggling baby polar bear cub sitting on his neck and playing with his ears while the other one was an equally tired fox holding a sleeping coyote girl in blankets in one arm.

''Man, I like our friends and family more than anything, but right now I'm happy they are gone." whimpered Aaron while he carefully dismounted Mateusz and put him in their bed. The polar bear cub looked up at his new daddy curiously.

''Look at it from the bright side; at least Spots and Flower was unconscious for most of the time. I think even I would have broken if those two joined in the others." replied Nick with a sigh while putting Amelia on his pillow, the little coyote girl subtly snoring in her sleep.

''Oh god, that would have been devastating. Now we both need a good night sleep. With Lazlow rudely waking us up, the plane ride and this party our friends did… I can't feel my limbs." complained Aaron while groggily taking off his shirt and pants and changing into his night wear, his fox mirroring his actions.

''Dramatic wolf…" replied Nick tiredly as he got under the blankets, while being carefully of his new daughter and son. Said son was found sleeping again, much to the amusement of Nick.

''This little guy will be a party mammal, I can see it." whispered Nick as he gently started to rub Mateusz's head. Aaron soon joined in next to them, so the two babies were between the two adults.

''Yeah, no kidding. He slept through the entire plane ride, but the moment we stepped into this building he was wide awake. Have you seen my mother looking at him like he is the best thing in the world?" asked Aaron with a small chuckle.

''Yeah, I was surprised. And she was the one who called you a disgrace when she found about you." mused Nick as he wiggled while trying to find a comfortable position next to Amelia.

''She was raised by the book, my grandparents from her side were strict about traditions, so I'm not really blaming her. Thankfully, she is clever enough to see the wrong. Plus, I think your mother is a good influence on her too. Speaking of the vixen, am I right if I assume that Amelia was in her arms almost all the time?" asked Aaron as he scooted closer to his family and hugging them close to him. Mateusz immediately hugged Aaron's extended arm and giggled sleepily.

''I haven't seen her like this since me and her reconnected two years back. I think we gained their approval, didn't we?" asked Nick playfully as he and Aaron hugged their kids with their entwined hands. Aaron chuckled quietly as gave a small kiss on top of Mateusz's head.

''That's a huge understatement mister." said Aaron as he closed his eyes finally and dozed off. Nick sighed in contentment and did the same, feeling tired but really happy altogether.

…

…

''We have to choose their godparents." stated suddenly Aaron, earning a groan from Nick.

''You are right." said the fox as he opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling in thought.

''For the godfather, we have Chocolate cake, Spots and Finnick. I'm thankful that Flower is your brother, thus making him their uncle. I don't think we could have afforded choosing between Spots and him…" trailed of Nick, turning toward his wolf who was listening to him silently.

''Any ideas?"

''Can't we have all three of them? Clawhauser would be devastated if we didn't choose him, but I feel like Finnick deserves it the most for being your only friend for years. And we owe Chocolate pudding big time for what he did back in the Burrows." reasoned Aaron, making Nick humm in thought.

''True. Though I don't think that traditions allow more than one godfather." mused Nick. His statement made Aaron snicker and roll his eyes.

''Like we ever followed traditions Bushy Tail. We make all three of them godfathers and that's it. Finnick and Chocolate pudding will probably shrug it off while Clawhauser will be too happy to care that he is not the only godfather for the kids." reasoned Aaron, making Nick nod his head in agreement.

''True. About the godmother slash godmothers?" asked Nick.

''We have Judy, Bonnie and Isabelle." listed off Aaron quietly. He glanced at the two babies, and saw that Amelia haven't even stirred while Mateusz managed to fall asleep while hugging Aaron's paw.

''Carrots got us together and was the one who helped me go legit, Bonnie is still grieving Stu so she needs every bit of happiness and Isabelle was the one who managed to get you and your mother back together. All three of them?" asked Nick with an expectant eyebrow.

Aaron smiled.

''All three of them."

And with that, they extended their muzzles and gave each other a loving kiss. Their tails started to wag and they both felt warmth spread through them. After disconnecting, they looked down at the two sleeping babies and smiled. This was their family now. It might be strange, a tad bit extraordinary and will definitely make others raised their eyebrows, but they didn't care. They are now their fathers of these two gems and will make sure to raise them well.

Because a Wildeford must be sly and playful, but protective and serious if needs be.

* * *

 ** _Epilogue 1_**

 ** _~6 years later_**

It was a sunny morning, around 7 in the morning and a police cruiser could be seen driving on one of the main roads towards Zootopia Elementary School, which was also situated on the same square as the City Hall, the building of the Precinct one of the ZPD and the Natural History Museum. They were still a tad bit far away, around a quarter of the whole journey from the Wildeford residence.

''Daddy! Papa! When do we arrive?" came the high-pitched male voice from the police cruiser.

''Mateusz, I told you. We arrive when we arrive, which is soon." came the slightly annoyed but still patient answer from none other than the 39-years-old Aaron Wildeford from the passenger seat.

Over the six years, he changed very little. The one noticable difference between his 33 yo. and 39 yo. self was that he looked more confident, more father-like and definitely happier (not like he didn't have all the reasons for those.) He still used his time to look as handsome in the mornings as he did everyday since he hit puberty, and in this six years he has never taken off his wedding ring either. He was always asked why did he keep it on even on duty, where it is forbidden, which he always answered: 'It's a part of me.' He always did that while dreamily eyeing the huge ruby that always reminded himself of the one mammal in his life that he loved unconditionally (besides his kits, but don't complicate it). When Bogo sternly notified him that wearing jewellery while on duty is indeed against regulations, Aaron basically told the buffalo off angrily and like he knew how Bogo would 'reward' him for such actions, he willingly went on Meter Maid duty, rendering not only the strict buffalo but his partners and Nick speechless. Bogo didn't make a comment neither on the wolf's nor Nick's rings after that, but he warned Judy and Charlie that they won't get the same privileges, making the bunny go tomato and the painted dog raise a questioning eye brow.

Nick changed even less. He was still wearing that all-knowing, sly smirk while radiating confidence. The only noticable change was a chain around his neck that he always hid under his orange-ish fur when on duty, but completely exposed it out of the uniform. It was a pendant that contained a family photo, having him, Aaron, Mateusz and Amelia smiling at the camera brightly. The pendant itself was painted in a rusty colour, had a gem shape and was flat, so the police uniform could conceal it. He was never a jewelery mammal, but this pendant and his wedding ring managed to be exceptions. Both reminded him that he wasn't a lying, sneaky, no-good fox anymore. He had a family now that he fought for and would fight for should the need arise.

Said fox snorted in amusement upon hearing the conversation.

''Hey, Computer head, I believe there is an unsolved crossword puzzle under your seat. It seemed really hard, me and your Papa couldn't even begin solving it. If you complete it, you might just get a big reward. Deal?" asked Nick in a childish tone. Mateusz's face brightened upon hearing his own nickname that his Daddy gave him which became even brighter when he heard about the crossword puzzle that not even his parents could solve, and all for this for a reward. Next to him, Amelia was busy with drawing something called 'buffalo-butt'. She heard his Daddy say this name yesterday while talking with Papa about police stuff, so she got the inspiration to draw this 'buffalo-butt' character.

Amelia and Mateusz became wonder kits according to other parents at the age of seven. They both were taught how to read and were also taught basic maths very early. With the help of their parents and Bonnie, the wolf and the fox managed to teach both of them the english ABC and the basic mathematic operations, such as adding, subtracting, multiplying and dividing. Their parents gave them useful tips, such as trying to teach them while mixing it with different games, and it helped immensely. Both kids enjoyed learning this way, and the fact that their grandparents and godparents kept on calling them clever and smart just encouraged them. To top it off, they both seemed to find what they loved to do at this age.

Mateusz turned out to be a computer whiz. He had a passion for technology and computing, and he liked using his brain for everything. Nick and Aaron supported him and taught him some things concerning technology to a point, where Mateusz could use their phone and their computers at the precinct without much help. He also loved using his brain, which resulted in numerous amounts of crossword puzzle books (for children, but Mateusz doesn't need to know that) being almost done. All these resulted in his nickname: 'Computer head', which he loved almost as much as his Daddy who gave him the name.

Amelia, on the other hand, was an art lover. Half of their apartment was basically filled with her drawings and paintings. She loved mixing colours also, making her fur pretty dirty most of the time, much to the amusement of her daddies and brother, who didn't hesitate to join her creating a mess. Her parents supported her just as much as they supported Mateusz's love for technology, that's how she got her first instrument, a guitar, at the age of five. She was determined to master both branches of art, and maybe take up sculpture aswell. She got the nickname 'Pawinchi' from their Papa, which she accepted excitedly, knowing all to well who was originally called Pawinchi after listening to said Papa reading about the artist for her.

Back to the car, the young polar bear, already reaching the height of Nick, started shuffling under his seat. The seatbelt made it a bit hard to reach, and he knew how dangerous it would be to disconnect the seatbelt, but he managed to grab the puzzle book in the end. He immediately took out his own pen that he got from one of their trips to Wolfska, and started answering the questions excitedly. His sister just snorted at how easily their daddy managed to distract her poo-head brother.

Although the fact that he could have a reward and she can't bothered her.

''Daddy, Papa, can I have a reward too?" asked Amelia with big pleading eyes that she learnt from one of her godmother, Judy. She ignored his brother mumble about 'jealous sisters'.

''Sure Pawinchi, but you have to work for it. What do you want to do for a reward?" asked Aaron as he looked back at his daughter with playful eyes, who stopped her pleading and started chewing on her pencil in thought.

''How about finishing this?" asked Amelia as she held up her half-finished drawing. Aaron squinted his eyes to find out what the drawing was about, but it looked like a potato with two curvy lines on the middle. This weird potato had arms and legs and what seemed to be horns. It was still impressive for a 7-year-old to draw like this, most of her coloring was in-lines. Not even Aaron could keep coloring in-lines at times, so it was definitely something.

''That is great my girl, but it seems half-done, so finish it and we will see whether your drawing is reward worthy or not. What's the name of your picture by the way?" asked Aaron curiously. In the mean time, they arrived at the square, in front of the school to be exact, so Nick stopped the car and waited for his wolf to realize that they were here. While doing that, he grabbed his still warm coffee from the top of the dashboard and started drinking it while listening to the conversation.

''Oh, I overheard you and Daddy talking about uncle Charlie and aunt Judy last night, but I also heard Daddy mentioning a 'buffalo butt', so I wanted to draw this character. Is it good?" asked Amelia innocently. Upon hearing that, Nick manged to spit out his coffee, covering the steering wheel and parts of the windscreen with the liquid, and looked back at the drawing of his daughter with wide eyes. Aaron wore the same reaction.

Before the wolf could comment, Nick piped in excitedly.

''That looks wonderful kiddo! Do you want the real buffalo-butt to see that after it's done?" asked Nick eagerly, making Aaron roll his eyes. Of course his fox would want to show that to Bogo and not care about the repercussions.

Amelia looked elated upon hearing the praise but she also caught the eagerness in her father's voice. She knew that his mischievous Daddy had something planned for this buffalo butt, so it was her decision whether she gives it to him or not.

But she was raised by the best hustler in town, and she loved outsmarting her Daddy and Papa.

''I will, if you guarantee that whatever the drawing ends up as, I will get my reward either way." said Amelia while holding the drawing teasingly. Aaron raised an amused eye brow at his daughter's wittiness. Even Mateusz caught it and chuckled while whispering 'Nice one, sis.'

''Of course! I believe your Papa would like to see the reaction of buffalo butt too, wouldn't him?" asked Nick while looking at the wolf next to him. He was actually immensely proud that her daughter managed to play him, just as he taught her and her brother.

Aaron knew that they will get trouble for annoying the chief, but he also knew about Bogo's soft side and this drawing would actually mean a lot to him at the end of the day.

''Sure, I bet he would even pin that onto the showboard in the main hall, that's how happy he would be." agreed Aaron, hiding his amusement when he saw her daughter brightening up upon hearing such a grand place for something she made.

The little coyote undid her seatbelt, and stood up on her seat while extending her paw towards Nick.

''Shake paws then." said Amelia while holding her chin up confidently. Nick and Aaron shared a look as the fox extended his paw towards her smaller one. Before they could connect though, Amelia withdrew her paw and looked at her Daddy with a smirk.

''No crossing your fingers and tail behind your back, Daddy." said Amelia, surprising Nick. Mateusz snorted.

''Daddy, she got you, it's time to give up." commented the little polar bear while wearing the same sly smirk as his sister. Nick felt pride swell up in him even more.

''She is daddy's daughter, alright." whispered Nick while shaking his head. He held up his tail and his other paw to show his daughter that they are not crossed. Amelia accepted his paw now and shook it while smiling in triumph.

That lasted for about 2 seconds, when she blow up in excitement and started doing dance moves while boasting about her accomplishment. Nick rolled his eyes as he unbuckled his own seatbelt.

''Okay kids, it's time to get out of the car. We are here." announced Nick.

They exited the car and faced each other as it was time to depart. It was actually hard for both Nick and Aaron, leaving their kids for such times to the hand of mammals they didn't know, but neither wanted to be worrywarts. They raised their kits so far to use their brain to solve things and they trusted them that despite their age, they would know what to do. It was still hard to let them go to their first day at school, but they couldn't pamper them forever.

''Okay kids, what do you do when you or someone else gets hurt?" asked Aaron while squatting down to to meet his kids' eye level.

''Call for a teacher or an adult." came the answer from both the polar bear and the coyote.

''What happens when you see someone being really mean to you or someone else?" continued Aaron while watching Amelia and Mateusz expectantly.

''Use the spray you gave us and call for a teacher or an adult." came the answer from the both again while both proposing two flasks of pepper spray.

''After your lessons are over, what happens?" piped in Nick while crossing his arms but still smirking nonetheless.

''Find each other, come out and search for either grandma Monica or grandma Christine. If we can't find either, it's uncle Rufus or Uncle Finnick we need to find." came the immediate answer from both kids. Nick and Aaron smiled at their kits.

''Are you two ready for your first day in school?" asked Aaron in a playful tone, gaining cheers of agreement. Nick and Aaron hugged their children and kissed them.

''Be safe kiddos." said Nick as they watched their children with their bags on their backs running into the school, eager to make friends and learn new things. Aaron hugged the smaller frame of his husband closer to him sighed.

''They grow up so fast." said Aaron nostalgically while not removing his gaze from the entrance of the school where his kids ran into. He felt a familiar pair of arms circle around his neck and a familiar pair of lips touching his cheek.

''I still remember how frustrated you were when they woke us up for the nth time at one night. I had to give you one of my 'foxy specials' to calm you down. Now _that_ worked" grinned Nick, making Aaron snort.

''You know there are kids around. You can't talk about that in front of them." scolding half-heartedly Aaron, but his wagging tail betrayed his real opinion.

Nick planted another kiss on the underside of Aaron's jaw and smirked.

''Not like anyone would have any idea about the 'foxy special'. And you know you love it." teased Nick playfully.

Aaron sighed and smiled.

''I very much do. I can't imagine how could I have managed without you and your 'foxy specials'." said Aaron as a glint of hunger appeared in his eyes.

''That's what a good husband does. But we cannot have that while at work and you know it. Speaking of work, we should go before Bog- I mean buffalo butt decides to have a bad day." said Nick as he planted one last kiss on his wolf's lips and started walking towards the driver side of their cruiser, completely obvious that his wolf was eyeing his tail the whole time.

* * *

 ** _~Tomorrow morning, Bogo's office._**

Adrian Bogo was finally a happy buffalo. A rare occurence, considering what kind of mammals were working under his hooves. A snarky but smart fox, a snarky but skilled wolf, a workaholic-by the book rabbit and completely light-hearted dog. Even though these four were probably the most annoying officers he had ever seen, they were his best, and he had to give them credit.

Usually, he would be frustrated this time of the day, knowing that he would have to endure another 'funny' comment from Wilde or Wolford that would lead to Hopps (or Pictus in the last three years) scolding them and (the original) Pictus openly eyeing her lower parts without a care on the world. But now it was different. Last morning, neither Wilde nor Wolford showed their immaturity, which meant a silent Hopps and a focused Pictus. He knew about the Wildeford kids having their first day, so he probably guessed that both jokesters were busy with worrying about their children.

That gave him hope and happiness, knowing that they would quiet down for a while. A dubious voice in his head always told him that it won't be for long, but he tried to swat it away. He really didn't need scepticism now.

As he finished arranging today's task for his officers, a knock could be heard on his door. He raised an eyebrow. Who would want to see him before briefing?

''Come in." ordered Bogo gruffly. Much to his surprise and annoyance, a widely smirking Wilde and Wolford stepped in, the wolf visibly holding something behind his back.

''Good morning Chief Bogo." said Nick in a playful tone. Bogo has learnt, that playful in the case of these two meant headache.

''What do you two want?" grunted Bogo while eyeing them suspiciously.

''Well, nothing much really, except that our little Amelia decided to draw you, or to be exact, your alias." replied Nick as Aaron extended his paw that had a paper in it. Bogo accepted it and saw that it was a drawing of a buffalo with blue clothes that he guessed were his police uniform, but instead of its head there were what seemed to be… buttcheeks?

Bogo raised an eyebrow.

''What do you mean by 'my alias?'" asked Bogo without removing his gaze from the drawing.

''Well, our girl decided to draw a character called 'buffalo butt' that she heard one of us mentioning once. She didn't make the connection between you and this mysterious character so she decided to draw him. We promised we would show her creation to 'buffalo butt' and we are not ones to break our promise, right Bushy Tail?" explained Aaron while almost blowing up from the snark.

''On point, mi amigo." replied Nick while leaning onto the side of Aaron.

Yep. There went Bogo's happiness and 'Hello again Annoyance!'. With a grunt and a weary sigh, he put the drawing down and stood up to be as intimidating as he could be. He looked down at the ever-so smug pair of mammals and huffed.

''I would suggest you get out of my office before I give you Meter Maid duty, and I won't care about what your co-director has to say nor about what Hopps and Pictus." said Bogo sternly. Any normal mammal would melt under his killing glare, but these two got used to it and simply shrugged.

''Sure thing…" said Nick as he and Aaron left. Bogo raised another eyebrow of how easily he managed to shake these two off.

He should have known better.

''Bye, Buffalo butt!" came the double cheering and the chuckle from the other side of the door. Bogo groaned and rolled his eyes while sighing in relief. Considering their usual humor, this was something the buffalo could handle. Eight years of continuously listening to these two trained him to be resistant to some level of their humor. Of course, he couldn't let them know that, they would try harder in annoying Bogo and that was a serious danger for the buffalo's sanity.

He dismissed those two for now and resumed his work. He walked back to the table and grabbed the tasks for the officers that he would announce at the briefing. Before he left the office, his eye caught the drawing of little Amelia. He let out a small smile despite everything. He had to say, it was impressive for a 7-year-old. Most her age would draw a bird which ends up to be a boat or a pumpkin. Amelia Wildeford seemed to know her way around the world of art. And is that an almost complete in-line drawing? Incredible.

Making sure no one was watching him, he freed one of his hooves, folded the drawing and put it in his chest pocket. he would show this to her wife and would get a good laugh at that.

But now he had officers to give tasks to and two mammals to punish.

* * *

 **That's Epilogue numero Uno! Two more to go that would make us visit the times when Mateusz and Amelia hit puberty and when they reach their adult hood. No, I won't end the series with Nick and Aaron's death, if you have read 'A bunny CAN go savage' you know what kind of ending I'm talking about.**

 **Anyway, as this story ends, I have some new ideas for new stories.**

 **1.: A Zootopia story with an Assasin's Creed AU with Judy being a delusional Templar who believes that the templars are the good guys and Nick being the sneaky and snarky assassin.**

 **2.:A Sequel to this story, introducing the lives of the Wildeford family.**

 **3.:Several One shots**

 **These are what I have in mind currently. If you have any more ideas, be brave to tell me. I actually listen to the reviews LOL.**

 **'Till next time.**


	40. Epilogue 2: A Hustler's Children

**_~9 years later (15 after the adoption)_**

''So what do you know about this… 'Dodger' guy?" came the curious but determined feminine voice from the Wildeford house.

Yes, you heard it; house. After Mateusz reached his teens, he had his growth spurt. That wouldn't have meant much, but polar bears are tall mammals, and teens of the species tend to be already taller than adult wolves. It was noticed first when one day, a thirteen years old Mateusz managed to hit his head in the door frame of his room after waking up, rendering him unconscious. Aaron was hesitant at the idea of moving away, since he loved this flat and all the memories connected to it, but he had swore that he would do anything for his children, no matter what. Plus, since the flat was technically Wolford property, it was still Aaron's, so he wasn't abandoning it. Logically, they decided to move to Tundra Town, where the houses for polar bears and such could be found. They managed to find one (thanks to Fru Fru and her bodyguards) that was big, almost luxurious and had a pretty good price. Nick called their luck his hustler charm coming back, but Aaron guessed that it had to do with the fact that the owner was of wolf species and turned out to be a real fan of both of them.

Back to present, the answer for the question about this 'dodger guy' was straightforward, but with full of snark.

''From what I remember, he likes to put on a tough guy act, but everybody in the business knows that he has as many balls as a car has wings. He might have connections to the case, but he is just too cowardish to actually be part of it, unless he had a life changing event that made him into a sociopath. Not our guy." came the nonchalant voice of the 48-year-old Nicholas Wildeford, who were currently sitting in front of a stack of papers, files and a lap-top in his living room with his three closest friends; Judy, Charlie and Finnick.

They were currently investigating a series of frauds that seemed to be following a pattern and are connected to each other. This case started off with a simple anonymous call and a tip, where the mammal instructed the police which bank accounts to check and when. The tip was legitimate, the police caught several transactions coming from unverifiable places and bank accounts. Bogo gave the case to Nick and the others, but Finnick was let into the case too since Bogo had a hunch that the fennec could be of great help. So far, they have uncovered that the series of fraud and the bank accounts are all connected to an underground Prey-fighting Association, where predator mammals bring their feistiest 'fighter' (which must be of a prey species) and battle against each other while the audience bets on them. The lead they are following now brought them to a high profile mammal straight from the City Hall who, according to both Nick and Finnick, has a shadier part of his life. Judy, of course, would have jumped on the guy immediately, but she was persuaded to drop the matter for now by the lack of evidence and the repercussions it would bring.

Upon hearing Nick's more than colourful definition of Mr. Dodger, Finnick snorted and rolled his eyes. In the fenneck's opinion, an ice cream vendor has more relation to business than that sorry excuse of a mammal.

''I remember us hustling the guy. He thought he was _sooo_ scary and intimidating, showing fangs and all. The moment he heard my voice, he became a scaredy little _punk_. Easiest hustle of my life, isn't that right Wilde?" asked Finnick while stealing a glance at the red fox peacefully drinking a cup of coffee while reading some witness reports on his lap top.

''I don't know, I kinda liked the guy. He had a certain enthusiasm I come to love, right Carrots?" smirked the 48-year-old Senior Detective after putting down his mug.

The bunny, who hasn't changed much besides losing her young naiveté and a piece of her left ear thanks to a near insane gazelle who used his antlers as a weapon and attacked the bunny when she was arresting her (least to say, Charlie was not a pleasant mammal to be near after he was notified), looked up from the file she was burried and rolled her eyes.

''16 years, and I still can't decide whether your teasing is supposed to be an insult or just you being immature, but the latter one seems to be more and more logical." replied Judy without looking up from the file. Nick let out a quiet chuckle, which gained him a raised eye-brow from the bunny's husband, Charlie.

''You are 48 years old Wilde and still have the attitude of a teenager. How are you like this, i have no idea..." trailed off the painted dog while shaking his head. Nick let out a small groan upon hearing the rhetorical question.

''Come one Chocolate cake! How many times do I have to tell you to stop with this Wilde-nonsense. I think we are past the first name basis by, I don't know, years now?" groaned half-heartedly Nick.

''Well, I will call you whatever I want, unless you decide to stop reminding me every day of my teenage cousin." shrugged Charlie as he refocused on the file Judy was reading.

This banter between them was a usual occurence. Being polar opposites in almost everything tends to result in conversations like this, where Charlie would comment or scold one of Nick's personality traits, and the fox would whine and act all the worse. Judy and Aaron was a part of these banters at the beginning, but the bunny got used to Nick's attitude and antics while the wolf decided to just listen to it and sometimes confirm stuff on his fox's side. Charlie, on the other paw, seems to be the ever-serious about 'keeping traditions' (Yes, Nick being immature and Charlie scolding him is a tradition by now), but he secretly enjoys these kind of banters, and he knows that until he keeps within boundaries, he could throw any kind of half-hearted insult at the fox, and said vulpine would even enjoy it. Emphasis on _secretly_ and _within boundaries._

Nick, upon hearing the reply, pretended to be hurt and stood up in an outraged manner. The chair fell back by the movement with a thud.

''You, sir, are a brute. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wolf to find and a corner to weep." said Nick as he bypassed the fallen object while holding up his chin in feigned hurt. He left the room without looking back, but a smirk was evident on his face. Finnick followed his movements in the corner of his eye and grunted half-satisfaction, half-annoyance.

''Asking Wilde to take things seriously is like asking Fru Fru to start dealing with guns and drugs." commented Finnick, making Judy smile and Charlie snort. The picture of the ever-so innocent mafia leader, Fru Fru Big, who managed to lead the Big family off the illegal path and is now a key ally of the city, doing anything illegal is just funny.

* * *

Nick, who in the meantime dropped his act and forgot the conversation almost entirely, followed his nose to find his husband. His nose led him to the kitchen area, where said wolf was anxiously walking up and down the room, his claws making subtle scratching noises on the floor. Nick stayed at the door frame and waited for Aaron to realize his presence while the fox followed his movements. Mateusz was in the kitchen too, sitting at the dining table, reading his studies on his lap top while eating yesterday's dinner, fried fish. The teenage polar bear seemed to be uninfluenced by his father's anxiousness and was completely ignoring it, but Nick was starting to get affected.

''May I inquire the reason why you look like someone dear to your heart is in the middle of a life-threatening situation?" asked the fox, making the wolf jump in startlement.

''B-Bushy Tail, since when are you standing here?" asked the wolf nervously, his posture completely tense. His eyes weren't betraying any of his emotions either.

Nick rolled his eyes but did not move from the door frame.

''Jeez, you would think that at some point a mammal would stop stuttering for good… Anyways, don't evade my question." replied a hint of playful rigor.

''Because someone IS in a life-theatening situation." blurted out Aaron hastily, maybe a little too loudly while gripping his ears and pulling them downwards. Mateusz stopped mid bite, and looked at his father questioningly. Nick caught that and raised an eyebrow. If Mateusz was oblivious of the 'situation' then it can't be that important. The polar bear was basically an information mine, he knew things that even the fox questioned their origins, importance or both. Nick redirected his gaze at his beloved wolf who continued to pace to and fro anxiously while muttering incomprehensible things.

''Is it still about Patricia's and Caroline's babies? I thought they were okay." asked Nick, his questioning gaze becoming softer.

As For Aaron's sisters, the last years became full of life literally. After Nick and Aaron became parents, Richard and the rest of the wolves from the precinct decided to 'woman up' and ask out Aaron's sisters. They seemed to be doing more than okay which showed that after two years of dating, all three of them were engaged. Victoria, who married Richard in the end, had her first baby a year later. Her and Richard decided to have one children but the rest of the couples decided that parenting was amazing enough to have more 'litters'. Caroline and Patricia had their first babies half a year later after Victoria did, and now they had their second 'litter' with 2-2 pups each. There were problems sadly and all four pups came to life in critical conditions, but the last Nick heard the babies were just fine.

Back in present, Aaron spun around and looked at Nick with panic filled eyes.

''NO! It's about Amelia! She just texted me and said that she will be home, but then she goes on a date with her _boyfriend_! AND SHE BRINGS HIM OVER RIGHT NOW!" exclaimed Aaron. The fact that this was the big catastrophe Aaron was fussing about sent Mateusz onto the floor in laughter and Nick clutching his side.

''W-Wait...! You are telling me… that you are acting like this… because Amelia is having a _boy_ over?" asked Nick between wheezes and chuckles. If it weren't for the door frame, he would have doubled over. Overprotective Wolfie for the win.

''Sorry, Pa, but we are talking about Amelia. The same Amelia, who managed to humiliate and broke the wrist of the school's 'Mr. Handsome' Monte Tomago who tried to hit on her not-so-subtly, in front of the whole school. And you are worrying about _her_?" asked Mateusz, while climbing back into his chair and wiping away tears.

''What?! And why don't I know about that?!" exclaimed Aaron, feeling completely betrayed and outraged.

''Because you would have tracked the guy down and broke his other wrist." stated Nick while leaning on the door frame with an entertained expression on his face. Aaron looked even more betrayed.

''You knew about this too?!" His tone was accusing, but Nick could hear that he was feeling prideful of his daughter's actions.

''Of course. I was the one who showed her the bones and joints on a mammals body that is the easiest to break, shall the need arise." explained Nick. Aaron crossed his arms stubbornly and huffed with an annoyed expression.

''She is my princess. I have all the right to be a worrywart." retorted Aaron with a hint of challenge in his voice.

''A badass princess." commented Mateusz with a smirk on his face.

''A princess, that will have a prince no matter if you like it or not and will give you grand-princes and princesses." reasoned Nick. Aaron seemed conflicted but kept on his stubborn appearance.

Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening and shushed voices coming from the direction. The chances that it was Judy and the team are non-existant because they wouldn't need to whisper.

Aaron's face darkened a bit upon clearly hearing a male one. He started to walk towards to give him a piece of his mind, but he had an equally stubborn fox in the door way, whose face became serious. Aaron looked down at him pleadingly, which earned him an unamused eyebrow.

That's when Nick reached up to grab the collar of Aaron's shirt and dragged him down to his eye level.

''You are going to behave and give the guy a chance. You are not going to act hostile towards him, but you are going to look inviting. We are embarrassing our daughter, but within boundaries. If she is happy, then so are we, understood?" asked Nick with a dangerous and monotone voice. Aaron nodded meekly but brightened a bit when he felt his fox give him a kiss on the side of his muzzle.

''Good boy. Now, let's see who this guy is." said Nick as he used his signature two-fingered salute towards Mateusz who nodded and resumed his studying on his lap top. His fried fish has cooled down, which earned it a sad whine.

* * *

Aaron and Nick walked next to each other with both their paws clasped behind their backs. They looked respectful and intimidating this way, exactly how two fathers should look like if their daughter and stranger boys are the topic.

''Dad? Pa?" came the feminine voice of Amelia, signaling that whatever the whispering was about was over. Nick and Aaron rounded the corner leading to the ante-room of their house and leaned on their respective walls. When they spotted the sixteen years old coyote in her knee-reaching skirt, pink blouse with a dark jacket over it and her immense beauty, they smiled warmly at her. When said daughter spotted them, a wide happy but nervous grin spread through her face and bolted towards her fathers. Soon the fox and the wolf found their teenage daughter hugging them and they did not hesitate to hug back.

''I missed you guys…" whispered Amelia contently, getting pleased sighs as reactions. When they broke the hug, Nick and Aaron could see nervousness starting to dominate her face. The fox decided to easy the tension in the air.

''Sooo, where is Prince Charming?" asked Nick the rhetorical question, while spotting and eyeing the other red fox in the room.

This fox was shorten than and had a darker fur colour compared to Nick. He also had a shorter snout and his ears were also longer. His eyes were brown and he wore the same khakis as Nick but wore a black open pullover that had a sparrow like bird symbol at one side.

Oh, and the shock on his face, signaling that Amelia forgot to mention her lack of mother or that neither of her parents were of the same species, was hilarious.

''Well, Prince Charming? Aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" asked Aaron, while his fox was studying the guy. Nick's observant nature and skills in reading a mammal came in handy in situations like this.

''O-Oh, yeah, su-sure. Erm… name's Max. Just… Max." answered the fox, Max, still completely flabbergasted by Amelia's parents. He shook paws with Aaron first, and the wolf made sure to demonstrate some of his strength if the grip he was holding the fox's paw was any sign. Nick rolled his eyes when he noticed it.

''Well, welcome Max. I heard that you intend to date our daughter, is that right?" asked the older fox, a small inviting smile on his lips as he gave a lighter handshake.

Before Max could answer Amelia cut in.

''Come on Pa, Dad. Max is a good guy, give him a break. He promised to ensure that everything will be dandy. Right, Max?" asked Amelia as she put her school backpack down on the ground and looked back expectantly at the younger fox. Mentioned fox gulped and nodded.

Aaron raised an unamused eyebrow while Nick had a pleased smile on his face.

''Then I suppose you kiddos have fun. Don't have too much fun though, because we won't be getting either of you out of the sewers if that happens." commented Nick with a smirk. Amelia snorted while Aaron rolled his eyes and muttered about 'Manipulative foxes' and 'sober princesses'.

''Heh, you are right Mister Wildeford. Did not plan anything _too serious_ tonight…" trailed off Max with a huge fake grin on his face. Aaron had to grit his teeth and bite his tongue not to lash out on this guy's nerve.

 _She is MY Princess! She deserves the best! How dare he take her lightly!_

Nick, after sending a warning look at the wolf next to him, nodded and gave one last hug and a kiss to Amelia's cheek.

''You be careful, alright?" asked Nick gently, giving a small smile to his daughter which turned into a mischievous one quickly. In a blur, he captured the coyote's head in an armlock and started ruffling her fur there.

''…Otherwise, I'll have to do _this!_ " shouted the fox triumphantly getting small giggles from the Coyote girl.

''Daaad, you messed up my hair!"

''You are beautiful no matter how your hair looks." retorted Nick, making Amelia roll her eyes as she was released. In the mean time, Aaron was making sure to pin Max to the ground with his death glare, daring him to open his mouth.

''I distinctly remember you calling me an 'overgrown bush' one of these mornings. Hypocrite much?" smirked Amelia, getting a snort out of Nick.

''In my defense, you did look like one and you did not disagree." replied the fox, making himself and Amelia chuckle good-naturedly.

The coyote girl's attention soon shifted to his Pa, who stopped giving Max the nastiest of his glares and looked at his daughter somberly. Before Amelia could address him, she was enveloped in a tight hug from a subtly whining wolf.

''You grow up so fast…" whispered Aaron, shaking Amelia's surprise off, making her smile warmly and hug back.

''Don't be so cliché, Pa…"

''I can't help it though! You are my little Princess. You do know who to call if anything bad happens, right?" asked Aaron worriedly. Amelia's warm smile was replaced with a smug, Nickish smirk.

''I don't know, Uncle Clawhauser maybe? I bet if I tell him that there is a capsized donut truck involved, he would get there thrice as fast as you." commented the coyote girl, making Nick chuckle and Aaron take up an annoyed expression.

'' _Oookay_ , me and your dad will have a talk about spreading his signature sass and snark to our children."

Max in the meantime had the most awkward time of his life.

After giggling at his Pa's antics, she gave both her parents a last hug, took her lilac purse from the hanger situated next to the front door and waved.

''We'll be home soon. Tell the Knucklehead that he is still indebted to me about my music project, so keep reminding him, okay?" said Amelia, making sure to exclaim the last parts for everyone to hear in the house.

'' _Okay Sis'! Now go and make the guy miserable!"_ came Mateusz's shout from the kitchen. Amelia snorted as she and Max started leaving the house.

''Bye guys! Bye Judy, Uncle Finnick and Charlie!"

 _''Bye!" ''Bye gurl." ''Good luck."_

And then she left.

Aaron was silently feeling really conflicted and a tad bit melancholic about this whole situation when he noticed that his fox was currently holding a small yellow note and reading it with a questioning eye brow.

''What's that?" asked Aaron curiously.

''She slipped it under my armpit while we first hugged. And if what I read here is true, she is _so_ grounded. Look at this." said Nick as he gave the yellow note to Aaron. The wolf took it and started reading the contents of it out loud.

 _Pa, Dad,_

 _I know that after reading this, you will definitely lock me into my room, but I have to do this. This 'Max' guy is a part of a gang that kitnaps teenage girls and sells them as sex slaves overseas. (The sparrow is their symbol) He goes to my school and that's how I discovered their 'proffession', but that's also the reason why I'm pretty sure he has two more associates that help him do the work. I decided to use myself as a bait, so the moment I leave, please follow us and jump on ALL THREE OF THEM. Mateusz knows about everything too, he will provide you GPS locations since I managed to slip trackers in all three of their pullovers and I have one on me too. Oh, and bring Aunt Judy and rest aswell in case there will be more than 3 of'em_

 _Biggest Love and Sincerest Sorry_

 _Amelia 3_

Aaron looked at the paper blankly, and soon crumpled it without moving his gaze as he threw the note away.

''You are right, she is grounded. Mateusz too." said Aaron in a monotone voice before he and Nick bolted towards the living room to rerieve their companions for a save mission.

* * *

Amelia and Max were currently walking on the sidewalk of one of Zootopia's 'party streets', reserved for the nightlife and young teenagers who like to escape their parents and ease out of reality. Amelia was still underage though, but she wasn't about to start rebelling against the system; she had some bad guys to catch and her fathers to make proud with her hustle.

Little known fact that while Amelia and Mateusz were both prodigies in Art and IT, they both dreamt of the same thing: to be as good in hustling as their Dad once was. Both found it admirable watching their Dad and sometimes their Pa making fools of criminals and even their friends, family. Both the coyote and the polar bear had an advantage over their fathers though: Amelia had her innocence and bubbly personality to hide her more sneaky attitude while Mateusz could use his knowledge on technology to make his own hustles (plus no one would expect a computer whiz/nerd to be so sneaky). And if the whole family decided to do a hustle together (which did happen), no one, without exceptions, could beat the Wildeford family. In Wolfska, the royal family of the Wildefords has been also dubbed as the 'Grand Family of Mischieves' after Nick and Aaron, with major help from the 10-year-old Amelia and Mateusz, managed to publically uncover, humiliate and arrest a corrupt CEO of a multibillionaire company who was believed to be a very positive figure in politics (turns out, he was a manipulative and sick jerk).

As Amelia and Max were currently chatting, the coyote girl pretended to be completely oblivious of the fact that they went off course and are leaving the main streets and the 'safety' of the crowd. Soon she found herself next to an abandoned playground that had too many bushes. Upon noticing some of the bushes ruffling, she know it was show time.

''Hey, um, Max. Where are we exactly?" asked Amelia innocently as she feigned confusion. Max didn't answer, instead he put two fingers in his mouth a whistled. Soon, Amelia's hands were pinned to the wall of the house they were next to, and she received a punch in her gut, which almost made her lose consciousness. She felt herself unable to stop coughing and drool escaping her mouth while the world was spinning.

''Sorry Am, you are pretty and all, but you are worth too much. Boss will love selling you for millions." she heard Max say. She didn't bother replying, she waited for Mateusz's signal that everything is going according to plan. She made sure to look like she is panicking by trying to get out of the two mammals grip that pinned her arms down but neither budged, as she expected.

''Max, whatd'ya say? Can we have some rounds with her before we dispose him to the boss?" came an urban accented voice from her right and an agreeing chuckle from her left. Amelia didn't bother looking at her captors, so she couldn't really know how they looked like, except that both were medium sized prey mammals from their scents and the power of their grip.

''I'm surprised you know what the world 'dispose' mean. Anyway, you know the boss loves them unused, worth more." denied Max, getting disappointed groans and a quiet 'f*ck you Max' from the accented voice.

''But she's so smokin' _hot!_ Just looking at this beauty makes my pants tight." came a disgustingly hoarse voice from the left. Soon after, she felt a tongue licking her left cheek, which almost made her vomit, so props to her for keeping her lunch inside. Thankfully, she heard her phone buzz from her purse, which was Mateusz's signal that everything is okay, Dad and Pa are in position and they are waiting for her signal.

'' _No one_ asked for that information. Now tie her up and put her into the van. And as a precaution, you two drive while I keep an eye on her. Who knows what would happen if I left her with one of you guys." said Max as he started to approach Amelia with a zip-tie.

Looking at the red fox smiling in victory, and wiggling the tie in his paws as a show-off made Amelia smile. When she realized that all of them were oblivious how far were they from winning, that made the coyote chuckle, which seemed to get her some confused glances. Those glances amplified her laugh which turned into laughter soon. **That** made Max halt and look at her questioningly.

''Max, I think she crazy." came the accented voice of the mammal to her right. Max seemed to agree as he resumed approaching, but soon he seemed to be alarmed by something.

And that something was slow clapping coming from behind him…

…and the silhouette of Nick Wildeford appeared.

''Bravo, bravo! Entertaining bunch, I will give you that. Two dumb southerners whose brain is in the lower parts of their body and a cliché villain henchmen. Classic combination, which is why you guys are doomed." said Nick, his voice is full of sarcasm and an almost angry expression on his face. Max discarded the Zip tie and proposed a gun, then aimed at Nick.

''Don't move any closer, or… or I'm gonna shoot!" exclaimed Max with trembling paws. Nick seemed completely unfazed the change of powers.

''You have a gun? Impressive. Here I thought you came totally unprepared." taunted Nick with a smirk.

''If you know what's good for you, s-sir, then you turn around and leave. Sorry that I have to do this to your daughter, but its the boss' orders." replied Max while still aiming the gun at Nick. Nick tsk-ed with his tongue and shrugged.

''I don't know, I kinda like being here, your company is absolutely delightful. Now how about you put down the gun, give my daughter back, and you won't get beaten half to death then thrown into jail." proposed Nick, getting chuckles from the mammals pinning down Amelia, who is still smiling victoriously even though her Dad is currently held at gun point.

''Listen old man, I don't know how old are you or how senile you are, but we overpower you 3 to 1 and we have a _weapon_ if you didn't notice. So scram or I will make you watch me corrupting your precious daughter." taunted back the mammal with the deep horse voice. Nick looked surprised upon hearing the threat.

''Wow, you are dumber than you look. Old man? Senile? 3 to 1? I don't have a weapon? How do you even put so many wrong statements in a simple sentence?" asked Nick incredulously.

''What weapon do you have then?" demanded Max questioningly, sligthly lowering the gun slightly.

That was a mistake.

Nick snapped his fingers, and at that moment a figure bolted out of the shadows. This figure was incredibly fast, because within a second, he managed to disarm Max, sweep his feet off the ground and put a firm feet on his neck. Max needed a second to catch up with the event, but soon he found himself face to face with an enraged Aaron Wildeford looking at him with eyes, that made Max's heart stop and his soul wail. To top it off, he heard two thuds from the direction of his companions and after glancing there, he saw them lying on the ground with darts sticking out of their necks.

''Well, Maxine, see that?" came Nick's voice from the other direction. Max gazed towards the other fox and saw him holding Max's gun, amplifying the panic the younger fox felt. He would have cried in surprise, but he had a wolf's feet pressing down on his neck, making it hard to breath.

''I do have a weapon as you can see. It's a shame really, you seemed like an okay guy. Who knew that materialism could be such a negative trait." said Nick while wiggling the gun in his hand the same was Max wiggled the Zip tie at Amelia. Speaking of the coyote girl, she managed to recover from the gut punch and is currently tieing up her captors, who turned out to be two teenagers, a kudu with a beard and a buffalo with thick horns.

''Bushy Tail… I think our suspect is not being cooperative and is resisting arrest." growled Aaron, fury boiling in his veins. Nick gave a fake gasp and took up a horrified expression.

''Oh my god, you are right! He does seemed to be resisting…" then his face darkened and looked at Max with an equally killing glare as he leaned in closer to the younger fox's face with his fangs bared.

''And what does the police code say we have to do with dangerous criminals who resist cooperating with the force?" asked Nick without removing his piercing gaze from the fallen fox.

''Disarm." came the answer from both the mouth of the wolf and the older fox as the latter hit Max on the head with gun, rendering him unconscious.

A silence reigned on the area after that, just before four mammals emerged from the bushes.

''You two do know that Bogo will be furious if he hears about this." came the voice of Judy Pictus-Hopps as she, Charlie and Finnick started dragging the unconscious bodies of the culprits towards the cruisers parked on the next street. Mateusz was here too but he hurried towards Amelia instead and helped her walk towards their parents.

''Damn, you are right Carrots. If Buffalo-butt hears that I haven't straight up murdered the guy for harming Amelia, he will have our tail. Bummer." wondered Nick with a pleased smirk on his face while leaning on the still frame of Aaron.

''Should have been more forceful." grumbled Aaron, as he slowly lifted his head and looked at their kits walking towards them with nervous (now a real one, the nervousness in the house was fake as hell) faces.

''You two do know that you are grounded for a very long time?" asked Aaron as he looked between the muzzles of the smaller canine and the taller ursine.

''Yes. Sorry Dad and Pa." replied both Mateusz and Amelia while looking down at the ground in shame. Nick and Aaron shared a look and let out a small smile. Nick spoke up first.

''Even though we are kinda mad at the both of you for being reckless, almost suicidal, we cannot deny that…"

''…we are incredibly proud aswell." finished Aaron, making Mateusz and Amelia look up in surprise.

''Wha-?"

''That's right. This was one heck of a hustle, and you just proved that you can make decent ones without our insight. In-between going to school, doing your hobbies, practicing music and the computer stuff, and being grounded, you will be given extra lessons on prefecting your schemes by yours truly and your Pa." said Nick, making their kids jump in excitement and cheer.

''…right after you guys do all the house chores." finished Aaron, making Mateusz and Amelia groan in defeat, but neither could suppress a small smile on their muzzles.

''Now, come on. You two have a lot to tell us about how you two managed to bring together this scheme." said Nick as he and Aaron joined their kids and started walking towards their own police cruiser.

As the family of four different species and heights started walking away while chatting animatedly, Finnick, Judy and Charlie, who managed to put Max and his friends into their own cruiser in the mean time, watched the family round the corner and disappear.

''And to think that it all started with a jerk hedgehog." whispered Judy while shaking her head in an amused way.

Finnick raised and eyebrow.

''Jerk hedgehog? Am I missing something?" asked the small canine curiously in his deep voice. After a lengthy silence, it was Charlie who spoke up.

''I'm not much for the mushy and metaphoric talk, but even I can sense that there is an irony on the fact that bigotry brought the symbols of acceptance and open-mindedness together." said Charlie in a nostalgic voice. He received the expected two raised eye-brows from his companions and the questioning looks. Charlie's face morphed into a grimace as he processed what he just said.

''Jeez, that sounded way too mushy. I'm sorry, I take it all back, I will just… yeah, I'm gonna just shut up." mumbled Charlie. Finnick chuckled and decided that he would inquire about this hedgehog accident later, while Judy rolled her eyes good-heartedly and reached up to stroke her husband's muzzle.

''My dumb, poetic painted dog…" purred Judy as she hugged Charlie contently. Said canine smiled a real one and hugged his wife back.

All three of them agreed that the last 15 years were nothing but the best, filled with moments of joy, happiness, family/friends and peace.

Mushy? Sure. True? Absolutely.

* * *

 **So, 2nd Epilogue out of the 3. These epilogues serve purposes if you didn't notice. The first one shows us the bases of Mateusz's and Amelia's personalities and the fatherly natures of our beloved canine pair. This Epilogue is a kind of result-presenting. 16-year-old Mateusz and Amelia has been raised up by a master hustler, and it is bound to happen that they learn a thing or too and use it for the greater good. This also shows that even though Amelia and Mateusz reached THAT age (rebelling, everything sucks, f*ck the rules), neither has given in the stereotype. I believe that if the parents show lots of love but give their children enough space to do their own thing and support them at the same time, they can avoid the rebellious attitudes that comes with teen age.**

 **I purposefully left out Amelia's talent in Art and only slightly mentioned Mateusz's knowledge in IT, because this chapter was focused on the result of Nick's and Aaron's parenting. The children's talents will be further discussed in a *khm**khm* sequel.  
**

 **The 3rd epilogue will focus on the day 'when the birds live the nest'. It will be a short one, and I intend to make every single one of you complain about onions and ninjas.**

 **By The way, I have been hit by the exam-times, that's why I couldn't produce this chapter sooner. I got a B from Verbal Literature and a C from Verbal-English Physics. Yay me!**

 **Future plans: So I have recently watched Big Hero 6, and I feel in love with it (Hiro is favorite, but Baymax is bae). I also noticed the similarities between the protagonists, Hiro and HTTYD's Hiccup. My brain has been inspired to write a crossover of the two movies and I fully intent to make one. More details on my profile.**

 **Within Zootopia: Sequel to this Story will be produced at the same time, and it may be an over kill, but I want to run a 3rd project too. It's the Zootopia-Assasin's Creed AU. Damn brain is too inspired, it will be the death of me.**


	41. Epilogue 3: Goodbye

Goodbye.

This word itself can be the most heartbreaking word known to every mammal on the surface of the world. It could mean a definite thing, where we are sure we will never see the other again. Hearing it from a loved one in this context can and will make you ugly cry. No one really wants to hear it in a definite manner. No one wants to say goodbye to a loved one and know that they will never see them again. They are called 'loved ones' for reasons and not having them in your life ever again can hurt even the toughest of mammals.

What about the indefinite goodbye? When there's a chance that you and the other will see each other again. Usually, it's used as a way to part by the end of the day so you can see each other the next day, or even later on the same day. In that case, it's no big deal. Even if it would take you more than a day to see each other again, the reassurance that it will happen eventually can make things easier. Sure, there would be a kind of longing and missing here and there, but it's much better than to be a final goodbye.

But…

There are rare occurences, when it's mixed with other emotions, and the indefinitive becomes more unbearable than its counterpart. For example, as parents, your kids leaving the house for college, or to just simply move out to their own, bound to make you an emotional mess, no matter who you are. Of course, you will be happy seeing your children grow up and start living their own life as you taught them, but the fact that you won't be seeing their faces everyday, that you won't share a good natured breakfast in the mornings, that you won't share the joy of nitpicking a new movie on nights, that you won't share the awkward moments when your child starts babbling about their favourite things when you ask them and you don't understand a single word they say but you still nod and be supportive… you miss those stuff. And when you realize that from now on, your child would share these moments with other mammals, you tend to become selfish and want them to stay.

But deep down, you know that a new chapter in your and in their life has started, when your child becomes your equal in a virtual way. In a technical way, you will be their most treasured loved one and will always have some kind of authority by some unspoken rule that the 'parent' title pinned on your forehead. But in this chapter, you will have to accept that your children have grown up, they have their life to care about and make do everyday, and you will only get to be a supportive actor in their story. Of course, they will treasure you the most and would not hesitate to land a helping paw shall the need arise, but it won't be the same. The days, where you and them will have each other in your life every single day, has come to an end.

So you can imagine that there were tears, even from Nick, when they had to say this kind of indefinite goodbye to both their children. 20 years, two decades of being together, sharing moments of joy, sadness, fear, anger and disgust, and it stopped that day. Manliness went out of the window as the dispatcher of the Zootopia National Airport alerted the passengers of the planes to Nippon and Wolfska, that they should start getting on to their respective aircrafts. Aaron, with the Wolford blood in his veins, started openly weeping without a care. His precious prince and princess, who they saved from a chemical fire decades ago, and raised with all the love a poor wolf and a fox could muster, are going to start their own lives in college as exchange students in Nippon and Wolfska. Nick wasn't fairing well either, the fur under his eyes were damp and he was sniffing and hiccuping too, but he was still not breaking down. He wanted to, his body and heart ached upon seeing Amelia leave to Wolfska to the most prestigious Art University while Mateusz's plane has already departed towards the Eastern country of Nippon where he would keep on studying the most advanced technology possible.

Don't get them wrong, both wolf and fox were proud immensely, Mateusz promised to use all his knowledge to make the world a safer place by his inventions while Amelia promised to make the world a happier and prettier place by her works. These weren't empty promises either, and their parents knew it. They promised to keep in touch, but it won't be the same. When Amelia's plane has taken off too, Aaron and Nick, who was accompanied by their friends and family, had to sit down and just let it all out. Every other mammal who passed them could see a group of multi-specied mammals, some weeping, some looking sympathetic, and in the middle were a wolf and a fox hugging and crying and just being there for the other. These were happy cries just as much as ugly cries, but it was a heartbreaking scene.

As both Nick and Aaron (and Rufus and Clawhauser and the Wolford triplets and so on) finally calmed down and could stand without tripping, they left the airport, and with a final glance at the sky towards the tiny silhouette of both planes, they left to go home. No one was with them in their car since everyone agreed that they would leave the pair of canines for the rest of the day. Their friends and family could see the Wildeford car idly sitting there in the parking lot as they left to go on with their own day.

Only the wolf and the fox knew that they were leaning on the other and were looking at the picture in Nick's pendant. The picture of their family when both children were just 7 years old. Those bright and innocent smiles, those eyes that screamed intelligence and compassion looked at them back…

…

''Y'know… I'm not one to boast and rub things under others' nose… but I told you so." whispered Aaron while slowly gazing down at his fox, who haven't lost his beauty since their first meeting. If everything, he got more dashing and handsome as he reached his 50's.

Said fox looked up at Aaron with a curious expression and urged him to continue wordlessly.

''It's just… I remember when I proposed the idea of having kits, and you were so sure that you would make a horrible parent, while I would be the deity of all fathers… I think we both agree you were wrong." said Aaron, getting a snort and a ghost smile from Nick.

A peaceful silence overtook the car as they resumed looking at their family photo in Nick's pendant. Aaron was right in every sense, and Nick couldn't deny it; their children turned out to be well-mannered, clever kits, and Nick had a major part in making that happen. A bad parent couldn't have done things like this, but Nick knew _who_ was the real reason that urged Nick to be the best parent.

''…Thank you, Wolfie." whispered Nick softly without looking at his wolf.

''Thank you for making the life of some sneaky fox bearable, thank you for keeping with me at all times and thank you for loving me. You gave me a purpose and for that, I want to be with you 'till our last breath." said Nick sincerely.

After he finished, a pair of paws locked around his hips and soon he found himself in the lap of his wolf, facing said mammal as neither said anything while they looked into the other's beautiful eyes and just _looked_. Words were useless in this moment as they entwined their fingers and held paws in-between their bodies. Two smiles and two small drops of tears escaped their features as they kept on looking at each other's eye. Those eyes, that held a soul, literally born on that faithful dance on their wedding, when their souls became one and started sharing a piece of it. 20 years, and that soul still reflected in both eyes, alive and well.

Like there was a magnetic force, they started leaning towards the other and met halfway in their billionth kiss, but just as important and precious as the other kisses they shared throughout the years. Neither noticed, but they were smiling; a happy smile. Because in the end, they had no reason to be sad.

And they still had many years to be happy. Together.

* * *

 **Wooo Boy! Was this a joy ride. The official last chapter of Canine Love. I would like to thank everyone who supported me and reviewed the story. Seriously, there were times I was actually thinking of giving up, but your reviews helped me immensely. I started this story as a kind of experiment and things just happened after that. You guys made it happen in the end, so you can be proud of yourself.**

 **Special thanks for Melior, TheAuraWolf and Seanwolf520 who supported me and provided me with help and their insight throughout the story.**

 **A sequel will come, but as I mentioned in the last chapter, I will start two more projects simultaneously. I hope you will find them just as enjoyable as you did Canine Love.**

 **Anyway, thank you again, and off to the worlds of San Fransokyo, Zootopia and Berk.**


End file.
